No Good Deed
by LadyJaeza
Summary: No Good Deed - goes unpunished or unrewarded? You decide in this AU tale of debts and repayments, good deeds and bad. While there is some romance and a happily ever after for our dear characters, this story centers more on the relationships between George Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy and George Wickham. Do not expect the usual suspects to always behave in the usual ways. Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again to all my repeat readers and welcome to those who are new to my stories. I know I have been away for a while. Real Life has felt rather, well, tight these past few months and I have not been able to spend nearly as much time writing or editing as a result. For those still waiting on the promised sequel to Miss York's Match, I must apologize. I am still having issues even drawing together a coherent outline to start building "Coming Out". I have some ideas but the story itself is being very resistant so I have had to set it aside to let the ideas percolate for a while longer._

 _This story was prompted by several ideas_ _pigtails_ _91_ _3_ _suggested as plot bunnies. It took a while to build a good outline and it is still morphing a bit as I work, but both the beginning and the end are done and the middle is coming along very nicely. I have also spent more time editing what I have completed of this story prior to beginning my postings, which will hopefully improve the quality. I do not expect to_ _consistently post_ _a chapter a day as was my previous habit. More likely you will see a chapter every other day or so_ _after the first few go up_ _. Just wanted to set the correct expectation for when you see the first gap. :oD_

 _The narrative in this story leans heavily into the Darcy side of things, although we will see some snippets of life on the Bennet side. Wickham plays a large part, although he is not often "on stage"_ _after his first few appearances_ _. Even from his earliest days in this characterization he is amoral, manipulative and generally bad news. I have tried not push him too far into caricature, but to stick to behaviors I have seen, heard of or read about regarding both children and adults who truly appear to have no conscience or belief that anyone has value beyond how they can be used by that individual in meeting whatever needs they wish to satisfy._ _He is the type who is charming by day and a serial killer, or moral equivalent, by night._

 _As mentioned in the summary blurb, because this is an alternate universe view and the family history changes slightly, some characters will behave in ways that are out of canon._ _In addition,_ _I have dropped the "starting year" (Fitzwilliam Darcy's birth) to a year that would have put the events of canon at about 1809 instead the normally used 1810 or 1811. I have also reduced the gap between Fitzwilliam Darcy and Lizzy from the usual 7_ _or 8_ _years to 6 and I have made Darcy and Bingley the same age for reasons which will become clear._

 _Because this story contains multiple generations of the same families I have followed these naming conventions in the narrative portions of the story (although a few changes become necessary in later chapters for those of title). Of course the characters will address each other based on their relationships at the time._

 _Darcy - George Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy's father_

 _Will - Fitzwilliam Darcy_

 _Bingley - Charles Bingley Sr., contemporary of the elder Mr. Darcy_

 _Charles - Charles Bingley Jr., Fitzwilliam Darcy's friend_

 _Matlock - The Earl of Matlock, until this changes in the story it refers to Lady Anne's father_

 _Ashby - Viscount Ashby, until this changes in the story it refers to Lady Anne's brother_

 _Alex - Alexander Fitzwilliam II, son of Viscount Ashby, Fitzwilliam Darcy's cousin_

 _Richard - Richard Fitzwilliam, 2nd son of Viscount Ashby, Fitzwilliam Darcy's cousin_

 _All others should be easy to figure out in the context of the story._

 _I include the years and sometimes the_ _month or_ _season until we reach a point where it is clear we are simply continuing along a series of events_ _for several chapters_ _. When breaking the narrative within a chapter I use_ _ **0o0o0**_ _for a distinct change in time or scene and_ _ **0o0**_ _fora slight change in time or scene. Within the body of the story italics denote words of particular emphasis._

 _Now that we have all the administrative stuff out of the way, I hope you enjoy the show…_

* * *

 **No Good Deed**

 **Chapter One – A Beginning**

 _Sunday, March 30, 1782_

 _Lambton Church_

"I will never forgive you, George Darcy! Never!" The words rang in the spring air outside the old stone church, blowing across those at the door like a chill reminder of the winter just past.

Instinctively Darcy moved to stand in front of his wife, who was carrying their newly baptized son in her arms. Lady Anne had gently cuddled little Fitzwilliam Darcy against her shoulder, stroking his back and cooing to him as she and her husband left the church, followed closely by her son's godparents and the rest of their family. Now, she held her son more tightly, worried by the sudden attack on her husband.

"You celebrate _your_ son and _you_ r future while you have ruined my life and that of my sons!" The angry man continued to shout. "May lightning fall upon your head from heaven in retribution for your sins!"

Startled by the volume and sharpness of the man's angry words, the babe began to wail. Lady Anne's sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and Darcy's sister, Mrs. Miranda Evans, slipped through the crowd of people standing outside the church door. Together they quietly guided Lady Anne back into the church and away from the sounds of the conflict. All three women hoped to soothe the troubled infant and keep him safe.

Before they were even halfway back to the door a gruff and imperious voice rang out, prompting an even louder response from the child. "Take yourself away, man! You have no business here!" Martin Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock made his way through the crowd, which parted readily for him, and joined his son-in-law as he faced the agitated man. The earl was quickly followed by his son, Alexander Fitzwilliam, Viscount Ashby, and his other son-in-law, Sir Lewis de Bourgh. The other members of the congregation who had gathered in the churchyard as they left the building ranged in loose groups behind the men.

"He is right, Anderson. You are making yourself look even more the fool by coming here!" shouted a man in the crowd.

"This is not the time or place for discussion of your grievances, Anderson," Darcy said firmly, trying to calm his attacker. "If you have something to say to me about your recent lawsuit then we can make an appointment to meet in some neutral location later this week. I am certainly willing to hear you out, although you know better than anyone I had nothing to do with the lawsuit or the judgment against you."

"Yes! That was your own stupid fault, Anderson!" shouted another man in the crowd. Several other men made rude comments about the aggrieved man, infuriating him further. Anderson took several steps toward closer to Darcy, his anger evident in his every move.

Before Anderson could say another word the earl's voice boomed out, "I said to leave! Get out of here!"

Again the crowd backed him with a number of rude comments. Anderson's face took on a dark red hue as his fury increased with every insult.

Bishop Ormon, who was visiting in order to officiate at the baptism of his friend's grandson, stepped outside the church at the continued noise and made his way past the crowd. "Gentlemen, this is a holy day. Set your anger aside and let us attempt to resolve whatever dispute is between you like rational men."

"Holy day! Hah! How can it be holy when men like Darcy walk unpunished after heaping ruin upon my head!" Anderson shouted.

Darcy answered calmly, "Anderson, you know I did not make that judgment against you nor did I request it. I did not even testify before the court. _You_ were the one who filed the court case trying to take land that was not your own. It was the magistrate who determined you held no title to the lands he then awarded to me. You also know I have not made any attempt to evict you from that land, although lawfully I could do so."

"Oh, yes! The rich man can do anything. Well, d**n you! D**n you all to fiery h**l! I cannot stand against you here, but I will have my revenge!" With that the man returned to the horse he had left standing on the green. Swiftly he mounted and rode away, leaving the gathered people whispering to one another about the scene.

Viscount Ashby clapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder. "Sorry this had to come up today of all days, Darcy. We know the man is a d**n fool. You certainly had nothing to do with that lawsuit and bear no blame for the judgment against him. As you said, that was all his doing."

Behind the group of men Bishop Ormon could be heard offering a blessing to the crowd and asking them to disperse in peace. "Hmph, troublemaker," grumbled the earl. "We are all well shot of him."

"I know you were trying to support me, sir," Darcy told his father-in-law, "but I wish you and the others had not provoked him. I would have preferred to calm him down rather than make him angrier. Now it will be more difficult to get him to see reason when I do meet with him."

"You know the fool was in the wrong, Darcy! He had no right to attempt to ruin the occasion by accosting you like that."

"I agree, but I still would have preferred to calm him. Who knows what he will do now that he has been shamed before the crowd assembled here."

"Darcy is correct," Sir Lewis said. "It is always more difficult to deal with an angry man."

"Well," said the earl gruffly, "he is gone now. And good riddance!"

"Indeed," said Ashby. "Shall we check on Anne and Cathy? I was a little surprised Cathy did not join you in shouting at Anderson, Father," he finished with a laugh.

"Had the man made any move towards her sister or the child, her protective fury would have been a sight to see," the earl chuckled. The family often joked about how Lady Catherine bore the closest resemblance to their father in looks, attitude and mannerisms. Even her voice and mode of speech was similar to his, although not nearly so deep or gruff. Her siblings, Viscount Ashby and Lady Anne, were much calmer and more refined, both taking very closely in looks and manner after their mother.

"Aye, my Cathy would have given him the tongue lashing of a lifetime for threatening those she holds dear, especially in her current condition," Sir Lewis confirmed. Her sister's confinement and the christening/baptism had been both a joyful and a difficult time for Lady Catherine with its reminders of the stillborn son she and Sir Lewis had lost two years previous. She was expecting again and hoped this time the child would survive. Her well-known protective nature had been on full display from the moment of their arrival at her sister's home in Derbyshire.

The small group of men turned to make their way back into the church to join the women, passing the remnants of the crowd of observers who offered their good wishes and a few comments of support against Anderson. Darcy acknowledged their comments with nods, but did not stop to talk further.

As they entered the church they could hear the distinctive loud tones of Lady Catherine echoing around the interior of the church. "I know you are honoring our family, Anne, but could you not have chosen a more appropriate name for the boy than Fitzwilliam? If you had told any of us what you planned to call him, I am sure we all would have agreed it is just too much. The boy will have enough to live up to without carrying the weight of the Fitzwilliams as well as the Darcys in his names."

"This is precisely why we did _not_ tell you, Cathy," said Lady Anne in much quieter and gentler tones than her sister. She still held her son, who was now sleeping. "We were quite determined to give him this name and did not want the time leading up to the christening to be filled with constant arguments over it. Naming the first-born son with the mother's family name is a tradition in the Darcy family."

"Well, what about George, then?" Lady Catherine asked. "Did he have an older brother no one has mentioned before?"

Darcy joined his sister, Miranda, in her laughter at the comment as he came up to the women. "No, Catherine, I do not have an elder brother either living or dead. My mother's name was Miranda George before her wedding to my father. He was not quite as fortunate as I, having the name Parmenter Darcy. Of course he always thought that was an improvement on his father, Hagthorpe Darcy. I agree that Fitzwilliam is a large name to hang upon such a small boy, but our tradition has been followed for eight generations and I did not wish to be the one to break it."

"It is true, Cathy," Miranda agreed. "No matter what the family name of their bride, no matter how much they disliked their own name, each Darcy male, not just the eldest, has followed the tradition in their turn for the first-born son."

"I still think it is a silly tradition," Lady Catherine declared huffily, "but I suppose you are correct to maintain it. He bears the name now and no amount of arguing can change that." The others gave nods of agreement.

"I plan to call him William or Will," Lady Anne said. "We shall keep the full name for more formal occasions."

"Or when he is in trouble," Darcy added with a smirk.

"Anne's son? In trouble? Perish the thought," Ashby said, chuckling. "Between her quiet nature and your steady adherence to duty, the boy will be lucky to have any fun at all, let alone get into any trouble."

"Oh, he will have your sons to lead him astray, Ashby," Darcy said, laughing outright at the thought. "Young Alex and Richard are already a handful of trouble. After all, that is why Susan is not here with you. She did not want to leave them at home with just the servants after Alex hurt himself jumping off that hayrick thinking he could fly. Those two will make certain their new cousin learns the value of fun in addition to duty."

"Ah! Those two scamps will see to it, indeed." Matlock's booming voice and loud laughter woke the baby, who cried and twisted in his mother's arms. "Sorry about that," he added a little more quietly as Lady Anne hummed softly and patted her son's back.

Bishop Ormon joined the small group, pausing to gently rest his hand on the infant's tiny head. Whether it was from his mother's efforts or surprise at the feel of an unknown hand on him, little Fitzwilliam quieted again. The bishop smiled and removed his hand. "Be at peace, little one," he said and then turned to the adults. "The crowd is gone now and I have spoken to the vicar about the scene outside. His sermon next week will be on the value of a quiet answer in turning away wrath. Now that all is quiet here, shall we return to Pemberley?" The bishop was staying at Pemberley as a guest and looked forward to a relaxing afternoon at the estate.

"Would all of you mind going ahead of me back to the house?" Darcy asked. "I wish to speak to Mr. Sheffield about the situation with Anderson and the lawsuit. You know the lands Anderson originally tried to claim belong to Sheffield and it was only due to the judge reviewing the deeds that the issue with the portion of Anderson's land that abuts on both Sheffield's and mine came up. If the man is that incensed with me, he may be a threat to Sheffield as well. I will return shortly to join you all. Anne, would you ride back in one of the other carriages?"

"No, George," she said firmly, "I am staying with you."

He smiled at his wife. "Very well, we will see the rest of you shortly. I am certain luncheon is already prepared. Miranda, would you act as hostess until we arrive?"

His sister smiled. "Of course, Brother, I would be happy to do so. I suppose I _am_ the most familiar of your guests with the staff at Pemberley."

They left the church as a group, but once outside Darcy and Lady Anne stepped aside while the others headed to their carriages. As his wife had her hands full with the baby, Darcy escorted her with a hand placed gently at the small of her back instead of taking her arm. Together they walked to where a pair of men stood at the edge of the churchyard.

"Sheffield!" Darcy hailed one of them. "Might I have a word?"

"I expected you might want to, Darcy," Mr. Sheffield answered. He turned to the other man. "I will speak with you again later, Perkins. Thank you for waiting with me."

Mr. Perkins bowed respectfully to Mr. Sheffield and the Darcys before walking away. Once he was out of earshot Mr. Sheffield turned to his neighbor. "I had not yet left the church when Anderson accosted you, but I did hear the whole thing. Given his attitude I thought it best if I stayed inside and out of sight so as not to enrage him more. You did well trying to calm him, but the other men have become so sick of his fits of anger and stupid lawsuits that they just could not keep quiet."

"Has he threatened you at all, Sheffield?" Darcy asked.

"Actually he has been surprisingly quiet since Judge Larson handed down his verdict. I was expecting some kind of retaliation. You know how Anderson is."

"That is what has me concerned. I was as surprised as anyone when Judge Larson declared nearly a third of Anderson's land as ancestral Darcy property with no sign of deed or title to prove a change of ownership. I am not so poor as to need the land, especially at the price of Anderson's enmity. Unfortunately, my records show nothing to indicate a transfer of ownership either. I do not know how Anderson's family came to live there and call it their own, but I am certain there must have been a purchase or gift of the land sometime in the past."

"I agree. The Darcys have always been responsible land owners. They would not have simply let someone take their property without good reason. I can see the Judge's ruling will be a cause of more trouble than gain to you. Of course, I was glad I had all the documentation to prove ownership of the land Anderson was trying to take from me, even if it did lead to the question of the other property."

"I am glad you did as well. For my part I had hoped to talk with Anderson and see if between us we could find records showing the gift or sale of those fields. He simply never gave me the chance to open the conversation. Now that he has been humiliated by the crowd I doubt he will."

"Not any time soon, I suspect. You should know I have insisted my wife and daughters be accompanied by armed guards anytime they leave our house or gardens. We will remain vigilant until I am certain Anderson has accepted the judgment. I suggest you be cautious as well, Lady Anne. I should hate to see any harm come to you or your son."

"Thank you, Mr. Sheffield. I dislike the idea of having to take such precautions, but I will certainly discuss it with my husband," Lady Anne told him.

"You will both need to take care. Congratulations to you on the arrival of your heir. Please accept my hopes your son will grow into a man of whom you can both be proud. I will see you later."

With a bow, Mr. Sheffield turned to leave. Darcy escorted his wife to their waiting carriage. After helping her inside he settled into the seat next to her, enjoying the chance to spend a little time with just his wife and son. He rapped on the roof and the driver started them on their way out of Lambton heading for the road to Pemberley.

0o0

"I think Sheffield is correct to suggest a guard when you leave the general vicinity of the house, Anne," Darcy said to his wife after riding for several minutes in comfortable silence.

"I do not plan to go anywhere without you for some time, but if I do I will make sure to have the footmen on the carriage armed."

"Thank you, dear. I could not bear to lose you."

They lapsed into silence again, broken only by soft snuffles from the baby as he shifted and squirmed on his mother's shoulder. Darcy tenderly stroked his son's cheek. The quiet moment was interrupted as the carriage suddenly pulled to a halt. Anne looked at her husband in surprise.

Darcy opened the carriage door to ask why they had stopped, but what he saw answered the question better than words. Anderson stood by the side of the road with a rifle in his hands. Darcy could see one of Anderson's three teenage sons on horseback with a pistol aimed at the driver. He assumed the other two young men were on the other side of the carriage menacing his footmen. While he had not expected Anderson to take his revenge so quickly, he recognized the spot as a perfect place for an ambush. The road traveled along a winding depression between two wooded hills and they had just turned a sharp curve within a thick stand of trees that would have hidden the attackers from his men.

"It is time for you to pay, Darcy! I have suffered enough humiliation on your account!" Anderson shouted.

"Anderson, think about what you are doing! Have I actually wronged you? Have I made any move to take what you see as yours? If you will just calm down and think, you will see there is a better way."

"NO! I will not give you the chance to take my future. I will show them all what happens when others try to make a fool of me."

"By doing something that will see you and your sons to the noose? What future is there in that? You must calm yourself, man!"

The young man within Darcy's line of sight startled a little at the mention of the probable punishment for their actions, but he did not lower his pistol. Darcy thought their father had likely told them he only meant to scare the Darcys. For the sake of his wife and son, Darcy hoped that truly was all Anderson intended. Judging from the look in the man's eyes he feared that was not the case.

Anderson raised his rifle, aiming inside the carriage at Lady Anne and the baby. "Say farewell to _your_ future," he said grimly.

Before Darcy could push his wife away a shot rang out. Lady Anne screamed and Fitzwilliam cried out with her. To Darcy's surprise, it was Anderson who fell to the ground, the rifle dropping from his lifeless grasp.

"Drop your weapons, boys, or you get the same as your father!" a new voice said loudly. Recognizing the voice, Darcy felt the situation was under control now. He turned to Anne, who was huddled protectively around her wailing son. "Anne, are you well?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

"He…he was going to…shoot us," she sobbed. "He was…going to shoot…my little boy."

"He failed, Anne. Calm yourself or the baby will keep crying. Everything will be fine now. We are all safe." He stroked her back gently and rocked her in his arms. "Shh, shh, all will be well."

As he soothed her and then helped her soothe their son, Darcy could hear the newcomer talking to Anderson's sons. As he had expected, the oldest son claimed they had only meant to frighten the Darcys.

"And why should you want to do that?" the other man asked forcefully. "If you had any sense you would know your father was to blame for any trouble with his neighbors. Mr. Darcy did not ask for that judgment or expect it. Nor did he make any effort to enforce it. If your father had just stopped shouting and listened I am sure Mr. Darcy would have done his best to find an equitable solution. That is his way. Now you are all in trouble."

"What do you mean?" the oldest boy asked, his voice cracking a bit with nervousness.

"You were threatening this carriage with weapons drawn like highwaymen. Your father was about to shoot the occupants. How do you think that will be seen by the magistrate?" asked the man with an exasperated sound to his voice.

Darcy could not hear the words in the boy's mumbled response, but he could guess he was blaming his father. Darcy felt the carriage shift as the horses moved restlessly. He hoped his footman had picked up one of the pistols just in case one of Anderson's sons tried anything. Anne stopped sobbing and Fitzwilliam finally quieted as well.

"I need to go out and be a part of this, Anne," he said to his wife. She looked up at him fearfully, but nodded when she saw the calm look on his face.

"Be careful, George," she whispered.

After a final gentle pat to his wife's back, he released her and opened the carriage door. Darcy stepped out to see his footman training a pistol on the three boys who had dismounted and stood together in a group. The man who helped them had also dismounted. He held a pistol, but had it pointed at the ground.

"Wickham!" Darcy greeted the man. "I am very glad to see you! Thank you for your timely assistance."

"I am pleased I made it here in time, Mr. Darcy. From my house I can see the corner of the Anderson property where it meets the road coming this way. My wife and I had just arrived home from the church when I saw Anderson and these three riding this way, carrying weapons. After his threat of revenge on you today I knew it must be trouble, so I grabbed my own pistol and saddled my horse. I arrived just in time to see Anderson ready to fire into the carriage. The only way I could stop him was to shoot and hope he did not pull the trigger as he fell."

"He was only trying to scare them," the middle boy said in a whiny voice.

"He looked very serious to me, especially since he vowed to take revenge on me just a little while ago in front of the church. He apparently blames me for the judge's actions and would not allow me the chance to see what agreement we could come to that would have resulted in him not losing the land," Darcy told the boys. All three hung their heads. It was starting to sink in that they were in big trouble.

"Where is your father's horse?" Mr. Wickham asked.

"Tied up to one of the trees over there," said the oldest boy, pointing into the woods on the hillside. "Father said he could not keep a steady aim from horseback."

"And why would that matter if he only wanted to scare us?" George asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The boy looked down again and mumbled something unintelligible as he kicked at a clump of dirt with his toe. The other two fidgeted, but said nothing.

"How do we want to deal with this, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Wickham asked.

"I hate to turn these boys over to the magistrate, but their father is dead, so I think we must. If we load Anderson on the back of his horse and tie the hands of the boys my footman can ride Anderson's horse and lead one boy while you lead the other two. Take them to the Anderson house and keep guard on them. I will take my wife and son home and send a messenger for the magistrate before heading over to the meet with him there."

"Very good, Sir," Wickham said.

"You have always been an excellent steward, Wickham, but today you proved yourself a good friend as well. Your quick actions saved my wife and son. I know your wife is due to enter her confinement in a couple months. I would be honored to stand as godfather to that child if you wish it. I am most grateful to you." Darcy was so affected by the thought he had almost lost those dear to him he was almost in tears.

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy. My wife and I will be pleased to accept your offer when the time comes. For now, let us take care of these troublemakers."

Darcy nodded. "Peters," he addressed the footman, "I will watch these three if you will find some rope to tie them." He took the pistol from the man, who went to get some rope from a box on the back of the carriage.

Mr. Wickham retrieved the horse that was tied among the trees, bringing it to where the body lay. Working together he and Peters draped Anderson's body across the back of the horse behind the saddle. Mr. Wickham handed the reins to Darcy who held them with his left hand while continuing to keep the pistol at the ready with his right. Mr. Wickham then directed the three boys to mount their horses one at a time. After each boy mounted and had his hands tied, Peters tied a rope lead to each bridle on the boys' horses. When Mr. Wickham and Peters had each mounted as well, Darcy relaxed his guard. He handed a rope lead to Peters and the other two to Mr. Wickham.

"I will see you at the Anderson house," he said before he returned to his carriage and gave the driver the signal to continue on. Darcy was not looking forward to the interview with the magistrate. He believed the boys had not really considered the implications of following their father's instructions. It was bad enough their father was dead now. He was not a vindictive man and had no wish to ruin their lives as well. After all, his family was safe now. Given the threats Anderson had made and his generally fractious nature though, the magistrate was not likely to go easy on them.

"What will happen to the Anderson boys?" Lady Anne asked him after he had settled in his seat and the carriage was moving again.

"I am not certain. I was just considering how to argue for leniency. There was something fundamentally wrong with Anderson. He had a streak of cruelty in addition to that nasty temper of his. I do not think the boys are like that and I do not want them to hang for following their father's orders."

"I think you will need to go deal with the magistrate before _my_ father tries to involve himself in the problem. He would definitely complicate matters."

"With your permission, then, I will send my messenger and slip out before speaking to your family about the event. Will you feel comfortable telling them and omitting mention of those three?"

"Yes, George. You go see if you can save those boys. Their family has lost enough today."

Darcy looked fondly at his wife and son. He felt so very fortunate to still have them safe and sound. His debt to Abraham Wickham was immeasurable and Darcy knew he would do everything in his power to provide his steward's as yet unborn child with the best opportunities possible. It was the least he could do given the very great service Mr. Wickham had done for him.


	2. Bad Blood

**Chapter Two – Bad Blood**

 _Early Summer_ _1790_

As the two young boys carrying poles and buckets disappeared into the wooded area near the trout stream the men watching them from the study window smiled. After a moment they returned to their seats on either side of the big desk.

"I am glad young George accompanied you today," Darcy told his steward. "I remember heading out to fish just like those two are doing now. It was always a little more fun with company."

"My son always enjoys his time here at the manor house. I appreciate that you allow him to keep company with Master Fitzwilliam in his pursuits. Many men of your station would not allow the steward's son to play with their own and particularly not the heir."

"George is my godson, Wickham. Of course he is welcome to keep my Will company. In fact I would like him to start joining Will in his studies with his tutor. I know it must be hard for them both being only children. I had Miranda as a companion growing up. Even though she was a girl, she was only a year younger and had an adventurous spirit. We had fun times. Will would be very alone here without George for company. Aside from that, I know things are not easy in your home right now with your wife being so ill."

Abraham Wickham nodded acknowledgment of his employer's words. "She has always been delicate. Her current condition only makes it worse. She finds it a blessing not to have George underfoot all day."

"I understand what you mean. My Anne recovered well after Will's birth, but the two she has lost since then combined with the fever she had last year when that sickness went through the area have left her more delicate as well. She is so determined to have another child. The cost to her health may be high even if she succeeds. I suppose whatever happens, it is in God's hands." George moved his head as if to shake out any unpleasant thoughts. "I believe we need to speak about the work at the Carver farm..."

The two men sat at the desk and covered the current business of the estate. They had completed their review and were standing in preparation to leave the study when Darcy glanced out the window. To his surprise he saw the boys returning, but not in the state of happy excitement he would have expected. Young George, soaking wet from head to toe, carried a broken fishing rod and an obviously empty bucket. Will sported a fierce scowl and carried an equally empty bucket, although he was dry and his fishing rod was in one piece.

"This does not look good," Darcy said, gesturing out the window at the two boys. He sighed. "I wonder what Will's excuse will be this time?"

He and Wickham left quickly to intercept the two boys before they made it to the side door that was their usual entry to the house. Deferring to his employer, Wickham allowed Darcy to ask the questions that concerned them both. "George, what happened to you?"

George looked down and shifted his weight from foot to foot as if he was nervous. "I would rather not say, Sir," he answered quietly.

"And why is that?" Darcy asked.

"I do not want to carry tales, Sir," he said, still looking down.

Will's glare grew even fiercer. "Why, you..." he began, but his father cut him off.

"Silence, Fitzwilliam! I asked George to speak and now I insist on an answer to my question."

"Yes, Sir," George answered with a show of reluctance while Will fumed but kept quiet as ordered. After pausing for a moment young Wickham said, "We had caught some nice fish, but Master Fitzwilliam became jealous because I caught more than he did. When I did not give him some of my fish he kicked my bucket into the stream and pushed me in after it, causing me to break my pole as I fell."

"Liar!" Will shouted, lunging towards the boy only to find his father in the way.

"Fitzwilliam, I said be silent! Violence is not an appropriate response," Darcy said, grasping his son firmly by the shoulder to stop his move towards George.

"But he is _lying_ , Father! He knocked my pail in and then jumped in and broke his pole on purpose..."

"Enough, Fitzwilliam! I am ashamed of you and your ridiculous excuses. When you do wrong you need to own up to your errors. Now, you will apologize to George and then go up to the nursery where you will stay until I determine your punishment."

"But, Father, he is lying! I have done nothing to him. He is just trying to get me into trouble." The boy looked ready to cry from anger at his inability to get his father to listen.

"You say that every time some trouble comes up between the two of you. Apologize now and then off to the nursery."

"But, I have my own room now, Sir," Will said, almost pleading, "Why must I go to the nursery?"

"You are behaving like a small child, so you will be treated like one. Apologize to George."

Will looked at George with a murderous glare. "I am sorry," he gritted out between clenched teeth before turning abruptly, breaking away from his father's grasp as he did, to go inside.

As the two men turned to watch him go, heads shaking in disappointment, neither saw the satisfied smirk that briefly appeared on George Wickham's face. By the time they turned back to him he had recovered his look of embarrassed distress. He maintained that expression as he allowed himself to be fussed over, given dry clothes and a sweet treat from the kitchens. As far as George was concerned, another victory over Fitzwilliam Darcy was well worth the wetting he had given himself and the loss of the fish and pole.

0o0o0

 _Late summer_ _1790_

Mr. Farleigh, the new tutor, looked up from his reading to check on his two charges. Both boys sat with bent heads, working through the set of calculations he had assigned them. From this angle they could almost be twins. With their dark, curly hair cut in the same style and falling forward over their foreheads one was struck by the similarity in their coloring and build. It was only when caught in the sharp gaze of Master Fitzwilliam's cold blue eyes or charmed by the softer look in George's warm brown eyes that the differences became apparent. Mr. Farleigh briefly wondered if there was a blood relationship between them which would explain why the steward's son was taking lessons with the heir, but quickly dismissed the idea as being none of his business.

Satisfied the boys were fully engaged in their work, Mr. Farleigh returned to his book. He had not read more than another page when his concentration was interrupted by a sharp cry from George. The boy was rubbing a spot on his neck as if it hurt.

"What happened, George?" the tutor asked.

George looked a little flustered as he answered, "I am sorry, sir. It is nothing." He dropped his hand and Mr. Farleigh saw a bright red spot on George's neck and two smaller spots just below it.

Still absently holding his book, with a finger in it to keep his place, Mr. Farleigh got up to investigate. As he walked between the two desks something crunched under his feet. On examination he found three small rocks, one of them very sharp.

"Where did these come from?" he asked the two boys. Will gazed at the tutor steadily, with a hint of either sorrow or dismay in those clear blue eyes. George looked somewhat embarrassed. Neither boy answered.

"George, do these pebbles have anything to do with those marks on your neck?" he asked sternly.

Keeping his eyes down while rubbing the sore spot again, George softly said, "Yes, sir."

The tutor immediately jumped to the obvious conclusion that Will had thrown the rocks at the other boy. He lightly cuffed Will on the back of the head with his book. "Do I need to speak with your father about this, Master Fitzwilliam?" he asked.

"No, sir," answered Will, knowing even that small response would sound like an admission of guilt. Behind Mr. Farleigh, George finally looked up, grinning at Will in triumph. George felt it was worth the momentary pain of pressing the stones into his own skin to begin the process of prejudicing the new tutor against Will just as he had done with Darcy and the other adults.

0o0o0

 _Spring_ _1791_

"You do understand copying the work of another is cheating, do you not?"

"Of course, Father," Will said. Suddenly he realized where the question led and his expression darkened. "Has someone accused me of cheating, Sir?" he asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," said Darcy with a disappointed look.

"I had no idea of it until this moment, Father. I have done nothing to deserve such an accusation."

Darcy's look of disappointment increased. "Your tutor has shown me the papers you and George turned in to him this morning. They are identical right down to the errors. I wish you would simply own up to your misdeeds, Fitzwilliam."

"I did not cheat on that paper, Sir. Why do you suspect me instead of George?" Will only just kept his voice calm. He knew from experience if he lost his temper the final punishment would be worse.

"His paper is more neatly written than yours, indicating it was written first. Your tutor and I know you struggle with Latin. It is clear you rushed to copy his work."

"Test us both, then, away from each other. I am perfectly willing to redo the assignment. You will see I know the material even if I do make some errors. I did _not_ cheat."

"I wish I could believe that, Fitzwilliam, but you lie so frequently I cannot trust a thing you say."

Will clamped his jaw shut on the angry response he wished to make. He knew very well that he never lied and knew equally well who did. He wanted to ask why his father bothered to speak to him at all since he was already convicted of the crime.

"Perhaps George and I should have our lessons separately," he said instead, hoping against hope.

"Perhaps _you_ should simply learn to do your own work," his father said coldly. "I will not inconvenience Mr. Farleigh by requiring him to teach each lesson twice because you cannot resist the temptation to copy. I do not know how to get through to you. This behavior is not acceptable now and will tarnish the family honor if you engage in it at school." He sighed in frustration and then pointed to the door. "Out. I do not want to have this conversation again," he said wearily.

" _That makes two of us_ ," thought Will to himself as he left the room, certain he would never be that lucky. How he wished he could be free of George Wickham. Since his father would not allow that, Will would just have to be more careful to prevent George having the chance to copy his work again. Will sighed heavily as he made his way up to his room to attend to his studies.

0o0o0

 _Summer_ _1792_

"I do not understand why you think it is acceptable to exclude George from your games just because he is the steward's son. He is also my godson and that makes him good enough company for the two of you," Darcy stated angrily, glaring at his son and nephew as he stood in their path, preventing them from passing by him in the hall to go outside.

Richard Fitzwilliam stood straight and tall against him, his bearing already that of the officer he hoped one day to be. Although his height at twelve years old was not very intimidating, he spoke with quiet dignity. "Uncle, we do not exclude him for his social status, no matter what he has told you. We have no desire to play with him because he is a liar, a cheat and a troublemaker."

Will shook his head slightly at his cousin even as his father exploded verbally. "Enough, Richard! I see you have been listening to Fitzwilliam's lies. Neither of you has ever shown any proof of your assertions while George always can. You _will_ include him or you will not be allowed out to play."

Despite seeing Will shake his head again with a resigned look, Richard persisted, "With respect, Uncle, you have never chosen to question George's idea of proof or to consider anything we have brought forward with any kind of openness. We shall stay inside if that is your decree, Sir. Even being confined to our rooms is better than taking the blame when George throws the ball through a window or finds a way to blacken his own eye and say one of us hit him."

Darcy could barely control his fury at his nephew's defiance. "I am losing all patience with this nonsense. If you cannot behave as gentlemen you _will_ stay inside for not just today but tomorrow as well."

"As you wish, Uncle," Richard answered calmly. "Are we excused?"

At Darcy's surprised nod both boys turned and quickly headed back upstairs. He watched them go, still slightly bemused by the way the interview had ended. Behind him, Lady Anne stepped into the hall from the sitting room where she had heard the entire conversation.

"George, why do you insist on forcing them into the Wickham boy's company all the time, particularly when they feel so strongly about it? Richard is correct that any trouble that arises will be blamed on them. What is wrong with letting them play together just as cousins?"

"They need to learn to behave properly around others no matter what their station. I am fed up with all the lies they tell about young George."

Lady Anne regarded her husband sadly. "Are you absolutely certain they are the ones lying?" she asked him.

"Has Fitzwilliam been whining to you? Of course I am certain. I have seen the proof too many times. I want our son to be a proper gentleman. I do not understand what is wrong with him or why he persists in his mean-spirited actions."

"George, I think our son is wise to want some time away from the other boy. No matter who starts it, there is always trouble when you push them together. I do not believe Will is always at fault, no matter what stories young Wickham tells you. You just never seem willing to listen to any other opinion where that boy is concerned."

"I believe the evidence and it _always_ against our son," he insisted stubbornly.

Disappointment could now be seen as clearly as the sadness in Lady Anne's expression as she told her husband, "Perhaps that very consistency should tell you something, George. No boy is as angelic as that one appears to be."

She walked away, leaving her husband to stand where he was, slightly confused again. He shook his head slightly, drawing his own conclusion from the conversation. It was clear his wife was too soft on their son. Maybe that was why he persisted in his behavior.

0o0o0

 _1793_

"Please, Father, may I not stay?" Will pleaded. "I do not want to be away at school while Mother is so ill."

"Her illness will pass soon, Fitzwilliam, and all the faster if you are not here underfoot. You must go and I expect you to behave properly with the other boys. You _must_ be a credit to our family and leave your childish ways behind." Darcy gave his son a very severe look, which became even harder as the boy's expression took on the sullen look he now so frequently wore in his father's presence. "Enough of that attitude, young man!" he added. "You _will_ go to school and you _will_ behave properly."

With an effort, Will made his expression as neutral as possible. "Yes, Sir," was all he said. He had to keep very tight control when he realized George Wickham stood just outside the door, eavesdropping as he so often did.

Realizing he had been noticed, George smirked at Will before fixing his features in the charmingly ingratiating expression he saved for the adults. He knocked on the frame of the open door. As Darcy turned, George said pleasantly, "The carriage is ready, Sir."

"Thank you, George," Darcy replied, smiling at his godson. "I hope you will embrace the opportunity offered to you at Eton. I want you to know I will miss you." While Darcy might have meant the statement for both boys, he kept his focus on George, who practically glowed under the attention.

Once again Will had to work to keep his expression neutral as he watched the difference in the way his father interacted with the other boy. He could only hope that getting away from Pemberley meant not having to spend nearly as much time being forced into George's company. If nothing else, he would be relieved of his father's frequent lectures. That thought almost made him smile.

0o0

Because of Lady Anne's illness, which she and her husband both hoped would eventually result in the birth of a healthy child, Darcy chose to stay at Pemberley to look after his wife. In his place one of the senior footmen escorted Will and George to Lord Ashby's estate in Northamptonshire, where they would stay for the first night. The remainder of the trip would be made with Alex and Richard Fitzwilliam under the supervision of their father, Viscount Ashby.

Not all the servants at Pemberley believed George Wickham's lies or fell for the tricks planned to cause trouble for Will. Some had seen him in unguarded moments and recognized his deceptive behavior. Others simply resented the favoritism Darcy showed to the steward's son. Many of the more self-serving realized it was better to favor Master Fitzwilliam no matter who was at the root of the problems between the boys because he would one day be their employer. Whichever of these camps Hanson, the footman entrusted with their care, fell into, he clearly would not allow George to cause problems during their journey.

Although George fidgeted, squirmed and claimed Will was poking him, Hanson said nothing to either boy about it. He chose to simply glare at George until the boy finally settled into his corner of the carriage to sulk, leaving Will free to read his book in peace.

At their second stop to rest the horses, George tried again to cause trouble. There were few people in the inn at the time, so when Will, right before they left, decided to visit the room set aside for gentlemen to refresh themselves, George saw his opportunity. Claiming a similar need, he followed and jammed the door of the small room shut while Will was inside. Returning to the carriage he wondered aloud where Will might have gone to, since he had used the room first. Hanson remained quiet and waited. Finally Will came running out of the inn.

"The door jammed," was all he said as he got into the carriage, not mentioning how he had to bang on the door until one of the inn servants heard him and finally let him out. Hanson said nothing about the discrepancy in the stories and when George tried to bring it up the footman glared him into renewed silence. Realizing further attempts would gain him nothing, George spent the rest of the trip in his corner staring out the window. Will felt he had never had a more pleasant time in George's company. Even as he applied himself to his book, his expression showed the slightest of smiles now and again.

When the carriage pulled up at the door to Ashby manor house, Richard came running out to greet Will. Alex and the Viscount followed more sedately.

"Good to see you Will," Richard said loudly as his cousin stepped out of the carriage. He shook Will's hand enthusiastically as soon as Will was on the ground, while pointedly ignoring George.

The Viscount and Alex followed suit, greeting Will without a glance for George, although he stepped forward as if he expected the same familial greeting.

"Any problems, Hanson?" Ashby asked the footman, who he knew from visits to Pemberley.

"None, sir," he answered with a slight roll of the eyes towards George.

"Very good. The housekeeper has rooms ready for you and the others. Take George around with you." Ashby finally looked directly at George Wickham, catching a hint of the boy's anger at being sent to stay with the servants. "And just a word of warning, George," he said in a slightly menacing tone, "I am not my brother. If there is any trouble between now and the time I leave you at Eton, no matter who _appears_ to be at fault, _you_ will be the one punished. Remember that and act accordingly."

"But that is hardly fair, my lord," George protested. "I cannot help it if they cause trouble." He offered Ashby his best wide-eyed and innocent look with a hint of injury added to it.

"Oh, I think it is perfectly fair," Ashby told him before waving him off with the servants. Clapping Will on the shoulder as they headed inside, he waited until George was out of hearing before adding. "My words to George do not mean any of you have free rein to cause trouble, Will. Or you either, Richard. I just wanted the boy to be aware I am not fooled by his tricks and I do not want any trouble during this trip."

"I am most grateful, Uncle," Will said. "I will not cause trouble for you."

"Good lad. You and Richard run along now and have some fun without your shadow."

Will actually smiled outright at that comment, a sight seen very infrequently since George Wickham had first started spending time at Pemberley's main house. Following Ashby's instructions literally, he and Richard ran off towards the gardens with a loud whoop of joy. Alex and his father both laughed to see them go.

"Protect him as best you can this year, Alex," Ashby told his oldest son. "I cannot countermand my brother's choice to lodge them in the same house, but with you and Richard there I have hopes he may not be blamed for everything that goes wrong."

"I will do my best, Father. George is a slippery one."

Viscount Ashby nodded agreement with his son's opinion. George Wickham was a slippery one indeed and the bad blood between George and Will could have far-reaching consequences.


	3. Meetings

**Chapter Three – Meetings**

 _1793_

Will and Richard stood together next to the carriages while Ashby and his eldest son arranged the disposition of the trunks with the servants. They looked to where a disgruntled George Wickham stood off to the side.

"I still do not know why you admitted to father that you trapped George in the necessary," Richard told his cousin. "I should think you would want George to be punished for delaying us. Was that not your intent in the first place?"

"It was, but your father asked me directly if I had done it. No matter what George has made my father believe, I do not lie – ever. While I wanted George to get into trouble, even more I wanted him to experience that feeling I get every time I know I will be berated or punished for something that was not my doing."

Richard shook his head slightly. "It will probably make no difference to his behavior, you know."

"I know it will not, but it felt good to have the shoe on the other foot for once. He has been watching all three of us in terror all the way from your home waiting for one of us to pull something. I was surprised I managed to catch him when I did. That it was exactly what he did to me on the way from Pemberley to Ashby made the moment all the sweeter."

Richard laughed loudly. "I thought father would have a fit of apoplexy from trying to avoid laughing when you said you were just returning the favor George had given you by allowing him a little extra time in the necessary since some things cannot be rushed."

Will chuckled. "I did not intend for it to be funny, but George sure thought I did. He usually never allows adults to see him scowl like that."

"Will! Richard! Come over here!" Ashby called to them, with a beckoning wave of his hand. "I have someone I want you to meet.

Will glanced quickly at George and noted with satisfaction the boy's dismay at being ignored. He smiled slightly as he and Richard hurried to join Alex and his father, who stood talking to a somewhat portly but very jovial-looking man. Next to his uncle's conversation partner stood a slender boy of about his own age, whose reddish-gold hair, pale complexion and bright green eyes along with a similarity in their facial features proclaimed him a close relative of Ashby's conversational partner, probably his son.

"Ah! Here you are, boys," Ashby greeted them. He turned to his friend, "Bingley, this scamp is my other son, Richard, and the rather serious-looking specimen next to him is my nephew, Fitzwilliam Darcy." Ashby clapped each of the boys on the shoulder in turn as he introduced them. "Boys, I would like you to meet my friend, Charles Bingley, and his son, also called Charles."

As Will executed a polite bow he examined the two. His initial impression of Mr. Bingley's good humor became even more pronounced up close. Everything about his face and manner was that of a man made for laughter, especially the merry twinkle in his eyes and his seemingly ever-present smile.

Despite his much slimmer build, the son looked like a youthful twin to the father. Will could see the boy was nervous and he certainly understood that, but young Charles was facing the situation with courage and a smile. Shyly he offered the other boy a smile in return, feeling an immediate liking for him similar to the sense of camaraderie he had with Richard. He could use a friend in this strange place and it appeared he might have found one.

"Young Charles will be in the house with you and I would appreciate it if you three boys look out for him a bit," Ashby said quietly. "He may have a rough time at first, but if you stand by him all should be well."

All four boys looked at him with some confusion. Mr. Bingley let loose a loud belly laugh at their expressions. "What my friend is trying to avoid saying in an insulting manner," he explained between laughs, "is that I am a tradesman, albeit a wealthy one, and the stench of trade may follow my son onto the playing fields of Eton. After all, I was only able to get him entry to this house because Lord Ashby here wrote a recommendation." His laughter continued at a lower volume as they took in his words.

"With three grandsons of an earl on his side most of the other boys will be less inclined to be cruel," Ashby added with a significant look at his sons and nephew.

Will had not really thought about his status and possible influence as the grandson of an earl before. He took pride in being a gentleman's son, of course. Because of the favor his own father showed George, the steward's son, Will had never really considered his own ability to give consequence to others by his friendship or notice. Yet clearly that was exactly what his uncle hoped he would do for the son of his friend.

Even as the thoughts chased themselves around Will's head, Alex was responding to his father's comment. "Of course, Father. While there is sure to be some chaffing because they are new, I will make it clear that both our cousin and our new friend are under my protection."

Richard nodded agreement with his brother, but had nothing to add to the comment. Their father looked at both boys such open affection and pride that Will felt a pang of both jealousy and dismay. He rarely received such looks from his own father. His thoughts were interrupted when his uncle said, "Well, let us get you boys introduced to the Dame in charge of the house and settled inside." He motioned them to the busy door of the house. As an afterthought he turned and called George over to join them. Will felt a little better as he saw how reluctant his uncle was to admit any kind of relationship with the other boy.

 _0o0o0_

 _November, 1793_

"Thank you for joining me today, Darcy. I think you will find this is an excellent investment opportunity. Not only are Bingley and Gardiner good men, they have very good business sense. They will help us both increase our resources."

"I look forward to meeting them, Ashby. I must ask, though, does your father know you are praising tradesmen?" Darcy asked his brother-in-law with a chuckle that was quickly picked up by the other man, filling the study with mirth.

"Father is stuck in the past, Darcy. You know that. While I do not expect England to go the way France has, I do think it is the merchant class that will keep our nation prosperous and great. We cannot continue to put all our resources into the estates and just hope nothing changes."

"I agree with you. Pemberley is prosperous, but a few bad harvests could still ruin us no matter how prepared we try to be. Investing in other options as well will give me something to fall back on so when the time comes I can hand Fitzwilliam a solvent estate." George frowned at the thought of his son.

Ashby easily followed Darcy's line of thought. "You are too hard on the boy, Darcy. Give him some time to grow. He will be a fine man."

"I certainly hope so. At least I have heard no problems from the school yet."

Slightly annoyed now, Ashby kept his silence. He knew how stubbornly prejudiced his brother-in-law was towards Will. There was no point in starting an argument or further dampening Darcy's mood. Ashby hoped someday Darcy would see that little tick, George Wickham, for what he was. To his relief, the servant arrived to tell them their horses were ready. Darcy cheered up at the prospect of a ride even if it was through the stink of London.

They made good time through the maze of streets and soon found themselves in the warehouse district of Cheapside. Passing through, they made their way to Gracechurch street just outside the district. The viscount knew where he was headed and led them to stop before a modest but clean-looking townhouse. As they dismounted in front of the door, a young man in servant's clothing stepped outside.

"Lord Ashby and Mr. Darcy?" he asked. When they confirmed their identities he told them they were expected inside and he would see to the horses. Taking the reins he led the animals around the corner to the mews.

After entering the house, the two men followed a servant down the hall to a well-appointed study. The occupants rose from their seats as the guests entered. Ashby made the introductions between Darcy and the tradesmen.

Even as Will had done, Darcy recognized Bingley's cheerful nature. Edward Gardiner appeared equally good natured although more subdued than his friend. He was also taller and thinner, with hair dark enough almost to be considered brown instead of blonde even if it was a rather golden hue. His eyes tended more towards hazel than green, although the merry twinkle to them was similar to the look of his friend.

"Please take a seat, gentlemen," Gardiner said as he and Bingley returned to the chairs they had previously occupied. "You encountered no difficulties getting here, I hope?"

"None at all," Ashby confirmed. "Of course, we came on horseback. The same might not have been true had we walked."

Bingley chuckled, "Yes, a foot pad is less likely to accost a man who can kick him in the face and a pickpocket must be truly stealthy to steal a coin purse from a man traveling so far above him."

"True enough," Ashby agreed, "and as long as we keep to the better parts of town we are not likely to be troubled by armed robbers."

Darcy remembered his terrible feelings of helplessness when Anderson had pointed his rifle into the carriage at Lady Anne. He did not wish to ever be troubled by an armed attacker again. "I wish our trips between London and Pemberley could be managed so simply. We have been lucky so far, but the danger of highwaymen is always present on the open road."

"That is why we transport our goods in ships," Bingley said.

"It may work for you," Ashby said with a grin, "but both his estate and my family holdings are landlocked."

"That is easily dealt with using the canals. While in a sense you are more firmly trapped on a canal than on a highway, there are always enough people about that larger scale robberies are few and far between. After all, one would need to steal the boat, crew and donkeys to move the goods and a horse could easily outrun them on the bank to bring men to steal the cargo back."

With a laugh at the picture he painted they opened up their discussion of the business at hand. The servant arrived with tea and as the four gentlemen drank it they discussed the specifics of the partnership Bingley and Gardiner had formed as well as the benefits the other two could expect from investing in it as silent partners.

The discussion was long, delving into the matter in great detail. Darcy, in particular, had many questions for the men which they answered openly and completely. After several hours of talk Darcy felt assured the investment would be lucrative. "Have the articles drawn up by your solicitor with the provisions we discussed. Ashby and I will sign the articles after our solicitor has a chance to review them. We will deliver the funds soon after," Darcy said when they had come to an agreement on terms.

They parted with assurances of prompt action on both sides and soon the servant returned with their horses. As Darcy rode away he was pleased with the result of the meeting. In addition to the opportunity for a good financial return, he also felt a strong sense of friendship for the two men he had met. While not as sociable as his brother-in-law, Darcy had quickly felt at ease in the company of Bingley and Gardiner. Tradesmen or not, he expected to spend much time in their company in future.

0o0o0

 _Late S_ _ummer_ _1794_

As Darcy stepped into the entry of the Gardiner house he was almost knocked over by a small child who ran into him and then fell to the floor from the force of the impact. Darcy could see the manservant who had been about to escort him to the study struggling to avoid breaking into a smile. For himself, Not bothering to smother the impulse, Darcy grinned at the little girl with tousled brown curls who was staring at him in wide-eyed wonder. As he helped her to her feet he asked, "And who might you be?"

"Lizzy!" called a childish voice before she could answer. Another girl, this one a year or two older, with smooth golden blond hair and a sweet face, entered the hall from the direction of the stairs. She stopped short when she saw Darcy, offering him a slightly wobbly curtsy.

"If you please, sir, I need to take my sister back upstairs before Molly returns and is worried," she said a little nervously.

Darcy could see the servant had lost his battle with the smile and was now trying to keep in a chuckle. "This is your sister, is she?" Darcy asked pleasantly. He was about to request an introduction when the dark-haired girl tugged at his hand for attention. "I am Lizzy," she declared cheerfully when he looked down.

With a slight bow of acknowledgment Darcy answered, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Lizzy. May I ask your sister's name?"

"Jane," she said simply, staring at him expectantly. He looked at the servant.

"Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet," the footman said, "they are Mr. Gardiner's nieces."

Darcy gave another slight bow, this time to Jane, "Miss Bennet and Miss Lizzy, I am Mr. Darcy, a friend of your uncle."

Jane dropped another curtsy, a little less wobbly than the first one, then hissed at her sister, "You are supposed to curtsy, Lizzy."

"Why?"

"Because we were introduced to Mr. Darcy," Jane hissed again. She turned to Darcy with a gentle smile and said, "Lizzy is only just turned six, Mr. Darcy."

He guessed Jane was probably eight. Darcy was about to tell her he understood when Lizzy tugged at his hand again. As he looked down she squatted into what was clearly meant for a curtsy before overbalancing and falling again.

The footman put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh and Darcy wished he could do the same. A little chuckle escaped him as he helped Lizzy stand up again. "Thank you, Miss Lizzy," he said, "I am sorry you fell when you honored me with your curtsy. I understand it takes practice to curtsy without falling. I am sure you will become very good at it in time."

"Do you know how?" she asked.

"I suppose I could curtsy if I had to, but I am a man and men bow when they are introduced to people." He bowed to her again, a little lower than before.

With a little scowl Lizzy said, "I could bow."

"Lizzy? What are you and Jane doing downstairs?" Gardiner asked as he entered the hall.

"Meeting Mr. Darcy," Lizzy answered brightly, her scowl erased. "I curtsied."

Darcy heard the footman almost choking from stifling his laughter. Gardiner heard it as well and fought to keep from laughing himself. "Jane?" he asked.

"Aunt Gardiner went to lie down for a bit and Molly stepped out of the room. Lizzy ran downstairs and I followed so I could take her back. When we got here we met Mr. Darcy."

"Your nieces are lovely girls, Gardiner," Darcy said. "Although it is a bit generous to say Miss Lizzy curtsied. She will need some practice as she grows older."

Lizzy looked at him as if trying to work out what he had said. "Papa says it is good to be generous," she announced.

"Your papa is correct, Miss Lizzy," Darcy replied. "Now, I think you need to be generous to Molly and return to her care so she does not worry."

Lizzy chewed at her lower lip as she thought over his words. Finally she nodded. "I will go with Jane," she said reluctantly.

Gardiner and Darcy shared an amused look over her head as Lizzy walked to her sister.

"Good-bye, Mr. Darcy," said Jane as she curtsied.

" _Another_ curtsy?" asked Lizzy in disgust. She turned back to Mr. Darcy and bowed as he had done. "Bye, Mr. Darcy," she said before taking the hand Jane offered and turning to go back upstairs.

"Make sure they get there, Sanders. If Molly is not there, stay with them until she returns," Gardiner directed the footman. The man followed the two girls, still choking back his laughter.

Darcy and Gardiner managed to keep their composure until they entered the study. As Gardiner motioned his friend to a seat they looked at each other and both burst into hearty guffaws. When Gardiner could control himself enough he gasped out, "Why did she bow?"

Darcy swallowed his laughter long enough to answer, "When she tried to curtsy she fell over. She asked if I could curtsy and I told I her I get to bow." He began to laugh again.

Gardiner eventually calmed himself enough to rise and pour drinks. He handed one to Darcy and returned to his seat.

"My sister is in her fifth confinement and is having a very difficult time even if it is at an early stage yet. In order to ease some of the strain on the household, my wife and I have taken the two oldest for a time. Jane is quiet and well-behaved, but Lizzy has a way of turning the household on its head."

"By causing them to laugh, at least, I see. She seems a bright and cheerful girl," Darcy said approvingly.

"That she is. Our Lizzy is probably too smart for her own good. She somehow taught herself to read over a year ago and is better at it than Jane. Her father can barely be pulled from his library, so she came by that honestly enough. As you say, she is cheerful. She rarely fusses or frets, but can be stubborn as well."

"I saw a hint of that stubbornness," Darcy admitted. "Are the other two boys or girls?"

"More girls, I am afraid. My sister is frantic over the current one. They must have a son to satisfy the entail on their estate or a distant and very unpleasant cousin will inherit. My brother-in-law is not in the best of health, you see." Gardiner shook his head sadly.

"I can see how that would be frightening. Is it a large estate?"

"Not very. At its best it brought in nearly three thousand a year, but Bennet was not a very good manager even when he was feeling better. The income has dropped much closer to two thousand over the last few years."

"That is still a respectable estate. Is it very far from London?"

"It is in Hertfordshire, not too very far from St. Albans. The closest village is called Meryton."

"I think I have been there once or twice while traveling through that area. It is good of you to bring the girls here. Is your wife not expecting as well?"

Gardiner looked a bit uncomfortable. "She was, but we were...disappointed."

Darcy nodded, looking a bit sad. "I know that feeling very well. My wife and I have had several disappointments of that nature, the latest just after I sent my son to school. We are hoping and praying she has a successful confinement this time. With several more months to go, Anne is afraid to do anything that could possibly result in problems."

"It is the same for my sister," Gardiner confirmed. "She has taken to her bed and is afraid to move from it. Fanny is a nervous woman under the best of circumstances. Having Lizzy, with her insatiable curiosity and lively ways, under foot would be more than my sister could bear. She does not understand Lizzy well."

"When my son was that age he was a very curious and lively boy. He has become both solemn and sullen over time. I wish I knew how to help him regain that liveliness. I provided a playmate for him so he would not be so alone on our estate, but to my sorrow the company of my godson seems to have brought out the very worst in Will. I hope his time at Eton will change that. He seemed well enough over both the Christmas and summer holidays, but he largely stays out of my sight and still prefers to avoid my godson."

"Bingley mentioned your son and his were doing well at Eton. He was most grateful to your brother-in-law for recommending young Charles to the house your son and nephews stay in and he says their influence has made things a little easier. He is, of course, not the only tradesman's son at the school, but the prejudice is still strong and having the friendship and support of the other three boys has helped."

"I agree times are changing. Did you attend Eton, Gardiner?"

"No, my father arranged a tutor for me until I was old enough to attend Oxford. As the third son of a minor gentleman my father needed to support himself and became an attorney. He wanted me to have a gentleman's education even if I would not have the estate to support me. I learned quickly to say as little about my father as possible. I could honestly mention the family estate when needed without telling anyone it would descend through a different branch than mine. When I decided I wanted to become a businessman my father put me in touch with Bingley, who is a distant relative. He has been my mentor and friend ever since, despite the difference in our ages."

"He is a good man and I am glad Ashby introduced me to both of you aside from the purely business aspects of our relationship. Will could do much worse than to be friends with Bingley's son."

"Speaking of business, I believe we had some details to cover. There was a slight problem with the latest shipment of goods, but..."

0o0o0

"Welcome, gentlemen. I am glad you could both join us today," Gardiner said, motioning Darcy and Ashby to their usual chairs before he and Bingley returned to their own.

"I am glad you were available today," Darcy told him. "I start my return to Pemberley tomorrow."

"And I will be traveling with him for most of the way. My estate is about forty miles south of Pemberley. I have some things to take care of there before my wife and I join Darcy to await my sister's confinement."

"Are your nieces still here, Gardiner?" Darcy asked with a smile that was shared by the others. He had described his meeting with Miss Lizzy to Ashby, who had been charmed by the story.

"Oh, yes," chuckled Gardiner, "Jane is a delight to her aunt and our Lizzy keeps all the staff on the edge of laughter with her antics."

"After Darcy told me about his meeting with Miss Lizzy I hoped to make her acquaintance as well," Ashby said. "Do you suppose I might meet the girls before we leave?"

"Of course, let us deal with the issues at hand and then I will have the maid bring them down to entertain you. Bingley, of course, is already familiar with them." This comment brought a hearty laugh from his friend as Gardiner reached for some papers on the edge of his desk. "If you will look at this first page, I think..."

0o0

Gardiner filed the last of the papers away as a knock sounded at the door. At his direction, the maid entered, ushering the two girls into the room. Jane came quietly, looking slightly nervous. She started to twist her hands in her pinafore, but quickly stopped herself.

Lizzy entered with the air of a conquering hero. Her smile brightened further when she recognized Darcy. Offering him a creditable bow she happily exclaimed, "Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy!"

Darcy stood and bowed in return, ignoring the chuckles of the other men. "Good afternoon to you, Miss Lizzy. Miss Bennet, I am happy to see you again."

Jane dropped a curtsy and greeted him with a shy smile. With a smile of his own, although not at all shy, Gardiner introduced Jane and Lizzy to Ashby. Both girls wished Lord Ashby and Mr. Bingley a good afternoon and Jane curtsied again. Lizzy stood, simply smiling at them until Jane tapped her on the shoulder, whereupon the younger girl clumsily imitated the motion.

"I see you have practiced, Miss Lizzy," Darcy said. "That was a much better curtsy than before. You kept your balance."

"Jane made me," she said with a hint of disgust.

"That is a good thing about having sisters," Darcy told her, "sometimes they help you learn things that are important."

"Why is it important to curtsy?" she asked.

"You are doing the person you meet the courtesy of acknowledging them in a way that society has deemed appropriate for a well-bred young lady.

"May I still bow when I greet you?"

"As long as you feel it is appropriate," he said with an indulgent smile.

Lizzy gave him a quick bow, "Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she said and then fell to laughing along with the others.


	4. Worry

**Chapter 4 – Worry**

Late October 1794

Miranda Evans entered the master's study at Pemberley, looking for her brother. As she expected, he was slumped in an armchair, staring into the fire. He paid no attention to the book in his lap or the nearly full drink in his hand. In fact, he almost spilled the drink when he quickly looked up at the sound of the door closing behind her.

"How is Anne?" he asked eagerly. Deep concern filled his expression.

Miranda sighed. "At this moment she is neither better nor worse. She is simply weary and uncomfortable."

He nodded glumly and looked back to the fire.

"George, we need to talk," Miranda said quietly, seating herself in the other armchair. He nodded, but did not look at her. Despite his seeming fascination with the play of the flames, Miranda knew she had her brother's attention. "I will speak plainly, George, although it may be uncomfortable for both of us because a woman generally does not discuss such things openly with a man. Given you are my brother there is at least less impropriety about it. At any rate..." She paused, thinking how best to phrase her concerns.

"Anne's condition is stable at the moment, although she has had some bleeding and discomfort and chooses to remain in bed because of that. We expect she has another month to go, but the truth of the matter is she could enter the final stage of her confinement at any time."

"I know," George murmured, continuing to gaze into the fire. The hand holding his drink shook slightly and the alcohol sloshed back and forth in the glass without spilling.

"I am sure you also know she has had more difficulties each time she has begun to increase."

He nodded, still watching the flames in the grate.

"Each time she has lost the child it has left her weaker, especially the most recent loss, accompanied as it was by the low fever which lingered all those weeks.

"Yes," he said very softly. This time a little of his drink spilled on his leg as the shake in his hand increased. He set the glass down on a side table without bothering to look away from the fireplace or to rub at the spot.

"It is something of a miracle she has managed to carry this child so long. Even better, she continues to feel it move, so there is a good chance the child will be born alive. Whether she will survive the birth is very much in question because Anne is so weak now. I hope, I pray, she will, but it is not a surety. And even if she does, there is always the danger of another fever..."

Darcy propped his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. He groaned softly and then almost sobbed out, "I know all this, Miranda! What do you want of me?"

"I want you to send for your son. He should have a chance to be here should the worst happen."

"No. No. He is safe at school. There is no need to disturb him before the Christmas holiday," he insisted quickly.

"George!" she said sharply. He looked up at her in surprise. "Do you remember when our mother passed away? You were at Cambridge and father chose not to tell you she was even ill in order to avoid disrupting your studies. You confided in me that you had resented being treated like a small child and hated not having the opportunity to say your farewells, no matter how sad or difficult that might have been. _Why would you treat your son in exactly the same fashion?_ You will not keep Anne alive by denying the possibility that she may die. And she wishes to see him as well. It would comfort them both." She looked at her brother, challenging him to argue.

He sighed heavily and dropped his head back into his hands. "Send for the boys if you think it is best," he mumbled.

"I shall send for Will. In fact I will send a messenger to Anne's brother so he can decide if he wishes to bring your nephews as well."

George made a sound that might have been assent. Standing, Miranda gently patted her brother's back before she left him to deal with his worries and grief. While she prayed for a good outcome, Miranda believed in being prepared. There would be enough sorrows ahead for young Will. At least she could save him the sorrow of not having a chance to say his farewells if what she feared came to pass.

0o0o0

The carriage bumped and rattled as they passed over another set of deep ruts at a crossroads. Will looked up from the book he had not been able to concentrate on and saw his uncle looking at him fondly. Alex sat next to his father, engaged in looking out the window at the people they passed. Richard had his eyes closed as if dozing, but Will knew his cousin was not actually asleep, he was just thinking.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Uncle. Although I did not know why, something in my mother's letters, the tone of them, has left me worried."

"I have felt the same thing in her letters to me, Will," Ashby answered. "On the one hand, she is excited about the upcoming arrival of your new sibling. On the other, she is worried about her health and with good cause. Anne has not said anything directly, but I can read between the lines. I was glad your Aunt Miranda sent the express to suggest we all go to Pemberley."

"Will Mother die?" asked Will.

"I cannot tell you that, for I do not know. I pray she will not."

"Why is Aunt Anne so weak, Father?" Richard opened his eyes as he asked the question he knew Will also wondered about. Alex turned away from the window and looked at his father expectantly.

Ashby looked back at the three boys as he judged how much to say. "This is not a usual topic to discuss with boys, but you are correct in wanting to understand. Some women have more trouble than others when it comes to bearing children. It...well, it is a difficult and dangerous experience for all women, truthfully, but some women can have several children without ill effects to their overall health while others..." his voice trailed off.

"Are like my mother?" Will asked.

Ashby nodded and the three boys looked at him expectantly. "I do not know why, but my sisters have both had problems of this nature. Cathy and Anne have each had several confinements end early and without a living child. Cathy has always been physically stronger than our sister and has recovered well."

"Cousin Anne is always ill, though," Richard said softly.

"Yes, she has been sickly since birth. Many times we thought she would not survive. In fact, we do not know if she will live long enough to become an adult." He shook his head sadly. "Fortunately, Will is strong and healthy. Your Aunt Anne did not have as much trouble bringing him into the world as your Aunt Catherine did with your cousin. It was only later that Anne began to have problems. This time, though, it seems she may be able to have another child survive. At the same time, she is very weak."

Looking directly at Will he said, "Your Aunt Miranda felt it was important you return home and have some time with your mother no matter what the outcome may be. It will also give you a chance to establish a bond with your new sibling very early. Anne has told me she thinks you will be a protective and caring older brother and she looks forward to seeing her prediction come true."

Will nodded and started to look away, then asked, "Why does she keep trying to have children if it only makes her weak and ill? Am I not enough?"

"Oh, Will, never think that. Your mother loves you dearly. Her desire for more children has nothing to do with any lack in her love for you. She and Cathy both dreamed of having a house full of children to dote on. I remember when you were baptized your mother was already thinking about seeing you as the leader of a group of younger brothers and sisters, watching over them and guiding them as they grew. With each loss she has only become more determined to have at least one more child. I hope all will go well this time. Soon you will have a sister or brother to care about and she will be content. While we wait, you will have the chance to visit with your mother and enjoy a little time away from school. I have brought Alex and Richard so they may be a comfort to you as well as to allow them to see their aunt."

"Then I thank you as well, Father," Alex said. "I am very fond of Aunt Anne and appreciate the opportunity to tell her so no matter what the end result of this visit may be. I also hope to meet my new cousin before we return to school."

"I am glad you brought that up, Alex. You all _will_ be returning to school. Is that clear, Fitzwilliam? No matter what happens, life does go on and you need to go on with it. Your lessons are part of your duty as gentlemen. In fact, I will be overseeing your studies while we are here so none of you fall behind."

"Yes, Uncle, I understand," Will agreed. He was pleased it would be his uncle looking over his lessons instead of his father. Things had been better between them since he had been at school and not constantly forced into George's company, but Will was always wary in his father's presence. He had also not forgotten the dressing down he had received after the last bit of trouble George caused for him just before they left Pemberley for the current term. It distressed Will to know his father believed him to be both irresponsible and cruel enough to set the pack of hunting hounds on the sheep. Fortunately none of the sheep had been killed before the incident was discovered. Still, it was a near thing and his father had been rightfully furious even if it was at the wrong boy. Will still wondered how George had not only pulled it off without being caught but managed to implicate him instead. At least at school George was not nearly as successful at getting Will blamed for his stunts. It helped that Charles and Richard both watched his back for him in addition to the great care Will took to always have a verifiable alibi.

Overall, George's time at school had not been as easy as he probably expected it would be. Even Charles, despite his ties to trade, was of a higher status than the steward's son, not to mention having the visible support of the Earl of Matlock's three grandsons. Those same three grandsons made their distaste for George's company clear. In deference to his Uncle Darcy's request, Alex did not allow the others in their house to pick on George any more than any other first year student, but he did not defend him in the same way he defended his cousin and Charles. George was left to watch out for himself. He quickly figured out he would need a protector and he found one by toadying up to young Lord Brixworth, the son of a duke.

Lord Brixworth despised Alex, who was a year above him, after losing to Will's cousin in a fight during Brixworth's first year at the school. Being something of a bully, Brixworth had done his best to make things difficult when Richard arrived for his first year, but Alex stood by his brother. He turned the tables on Brixworth, making sure any mischief he made was discovered and punished.

George easily slipped into place as Brixworth's lackey. Sneaking and spying came naturally to George and he put his talents to his young patron's use in return for protection and company. No one would mistake the two for friends, but they were of like mind on many matters and worked together for their mutual advantage. As far as Will was concerned, they were welcome to each other.

Will hoped Charles would not have too much trouble with George and Brixworth while he and his cousins were at Pemberley. Of course Charles, with his cheerful outlook and happy manners, had far more friends than just Will. He would never be a brilliant scholar, but Charles was not stupid or lacking in ability. He just had too much on his mind to gain mastery of any subject. Even in speech he flitted from topic to topic. Will had once compared holding a conversation with his friend to keeping track of one of those small birds that dart in and out of the hedges seeking insects. The bird lands, pecks at the branch for a second and then it is off to another branch to repeat the process. Will sometimes wondered what it would be like to have so many half-formed thoughts chasing themselves around inside one's head. His own head ached just considering the possibility. At any rate, he expected Charles would be fine. If not, Alex, Richard and Will would make sure someone paid the price.

0o0o0

As he stepped into his mother's room Will felt his heart almost stop. He had seen his mother ill before, but she had never looked quite so frail. The swell of her stomach only emphasized the sense of fragility around her. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly rubbed them away. Boys do not cry, or so his father had often instructed him.

"How are you, Mother?" he asked as he took hesitant steps into the room, almost as if he was afraid she would break if he came too close.

"Better for seeing you, my son," she answered with a smile. "Do come here so I can greet you properly."

He took the last few steps in a rush and quickly found himself in his mother's gentle embrace. "I do not want you to die, Mother," he said softly, still choking back tears.

"My dear boy, we have no way of knowing what God's plan for us may be." She held him close to her. "I will not lie to you. I am weak. When the time comes to bring this child into the world I may die, although I hope I do not."

"Why is this child so important to you, Mother? I do not understand."

Lady Anne released her son and motioned for him to sit in a chair pulled close to her bedside. "Let me see if I can explain this for you, Will," she said.

She stopped to gather her thoughts. Will took the time to wipe his eyes free of the moisture – not tears, of course – that had gathered in them. With a smile his mother handed him a handkerchief and he blew his nose.

"I love you so very much, Fitzwilliam," she finally said, "both for the kind and loving boy you are and because you are a visible sign of the love your father and I have for each other. I have felt blessed from the moment of your birth and the feeling has only become stronger as I have watched you learn and grow. Whether I am here to see it or not, I know you will become an honorable and responsible man. I hope you will find a wife who will love you as I believe you deserve. In part it is because of my love for you that I have so desperately desired another child."

"What do you mean, because of me?" Will asked, confused.

Lady Anne looked at her son with a mischievous expression that reminded him of Richard as he was about to play a prank. "Well, you were such a great success, who could blame me for wanting another?" she asked with a bit of a giggle, prompting Will to chuckle in turn. After their bit of mirth, she sat back against the pillows and became serious again.

"I wanted you to have brothers and sisters to love and look after the way Alex looks after Richard. I think you are a protector at heart. You need people to care for. It is what will make you such an exceptional master for Pemberley when the time comes. I do not and did not intend to give my life to have another child. I would not desert you and your father had I the choice, but if that is the price I will pay, then so be it. I beg you to love and protect this child. Be the best brother you can to him or her. I promise I will do what I can to be here to watch you both grow up. If I cannot, then you must remember my love is always with you."

Will wiped his eyes and blew his nose again. "I will try to remember, Mother. I promise you I will be a good brother," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I know you will, my boy. Now, since I must stay here in bed, would you be willing to read to me for a time?"

He brightened at the thought he could do something for his mother's comfort. "Of course, Mother," he said eagerly. Taking up a book she had left on the bedside table he turned to the marker and began to read aloud. He read until she drifted off to sleep and then a little longer in hopes his voice would carry into her dreams. He stopped only when his Aunt Susan, Richard's mother, opened the door and motioned him to come out. He replaced the marker and returned the book to the table. After giving his mother a gentle kiss on the cheek he relinquished his place at the bedside to her maid and went to join his aunt.

0o0o0

The three boys reined in their horses at the top of the ridge overlooking Pemberley. The house sat like a gem in a setting of green and brown with the morning son glinting golden in the many windows. Motes of gold sparkled on a second gem, the lake filling the valley to the side of the house. Around them stretched the park, with its rolling hills covered by stands of trees whose brown and orange leaves hung in tatters from their branches or by the patchwork of fields tucked between them. Will took a deep breath of the chilly air and exhaled forming a puff of white mist. A slight smile played on his face. This land was in his blood and he loved it. He was home.

"Shall we ride for the bridge and come back by way of the river trail?" Alex asked. "That will not take so long that we are late for breakfast."

"It feels good to have a ride without your shadow here to spoil things, Will" Richard laughed.

Will nodded agreeably. "Even better is not having to worry about what he has done while we are out that I would be blamed for. I think the bridge is just far enough for this morning. Come on!" He kicked his horse into a gallop and headed off, followed closely by his cousins. They raced across the late autumn landscape together, enjoying the freedom.

They slowed their horses to a walk as they approached the bridge, a narrow stone affair just wide enough for a single vehicle. It crossed the river at a shallow point and carried traffic for the road that circled Pemberley's park. As they had topped the last hill before the bridge the boys saw two riders approaching it from the opposite side. Pulling to a halt before the crossing they waited politely for the riders to join them.

"Good morning, boys!" Ashby called as he and his brother-in-law crossed the span. "Jones at the stable told us you were out enjoying the morning air."

"We wanted a bit of exercise before we settled down to our lessons. I thought it a perfect morning for a ride before breakfast and convinced these two to join me," Alex told his father as the two men stopped their horses next to where the boys waited. Will and Richard nodded their heads in a greeting that was returned by the men, but they did not interrupt the conversation between Ashby and his eldest son.

"I expect they did not require much convincing. I thought I would have to physically drag your uncle outside, but once he saw the beauty of the morning he came willingly."

"I have been too much in my study of late," Darcy said. "I had started to forget anything existed outside the walls of the house." He finished with a weak smile that did not truly lighten the cloud of gloom hanging over him. Will thought his father looked like a man who suffered from an illness of long standing, gaunt and pale, instead of the strong and forceful man he normally appeared. Without a doubt his father loved Lady Anne and was clearly worried for her health. As so often happened in his father's presence, Will felt confused.

At Eton it was generally assumed George Wickham was actually his father's natural son who had been placed with the Wickhams at birth to give him the appearance of legitimacy. George certainly believed it and his father's obvious favor for the boy made it likely enough. Will simply could not understand what would make his father betray the woman he loved in such a way in the first place or why he would impose the proof of his betrayal on his legitimate family. All his father's exhortations regarding honor and duty were undermined by his own dishonorable and insensitive behavior. The whole thing was a constant puzzle to Will and not one he was actually certain he wished to solve.

After a little more conversation the two parties split again to continue on their original paths after Ashby promised he would hear their lessons that afternoon. As they trotted along the path Alex interrupted Will's musings.

"You look more thoughtful and grim than usual, Will. The ride was supposed to distract you from your cares."

"Are you looking forward to entering Cambridge next year?" Will asked.

Alex smiled. "Actually, I am. In fact, I think I will be sorry when I finally graduate from there as well. I enjoy school, both the studies and the sports. I expect to enjoy them even more at Cambridge." His smile faded a bit and he added. "You sprouts will need to be careful next year. Without me there to stop him Brixworth will do his best to cause trouble, aided by your shadow, of course."

"I know," Will said, and even Richard nodded seriously at the thought. "I want you to know I am grateful, Alex."

His cousin looked at Will in surprise as the younger boy continued, "My mother and I talked about the baby. She said she hoped I would protect and guide my new brother or sister the way you protect and guide Richard and me. It made me realize how difficult my first year at school would have been without you to keep George from getting the upper hand, not to mention all the trouble the upperclassmen could have caused. I just wanted you to know I had thought about it and I am grateful."

"We are family, Will," Alex said with a shrug. "That is what family does." He kicked his horse into a gallop. "Race you to the stable!" he said, laughing as he went.

Richard looked at Will and winked. "Try to keep up," he said before kicking his horse into a gallop as well. Laughing, Will set his horse to chase after them along the trail in the glorious morning.


	5. Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter 5 – Tragedy Strikes**

The atmosphere in the house had been tense all day, but Will was not sure why. Of course, he and his cousins had spent most of the day in the room they used as a study. It was a small chamber just off the library, which was at the far end of the west wing of the house. The boys had a few tables for writing at and comfortable armchairs in which to sit and read, along with all the other supplies they would need. Still, even in their isolated corner of the house they could feel the tension crouching in the house like an animal waiting to pounce.

"I am surprised Father has not looked in on us yet," Richard said, laying his book aside. He had been fidgeting for at least the previous hour and making little progress with his reading assignment as a result.

"Do you suppose something has happened to my mother?" Will asked. "We have not seen Aunt Susan or Aunt Miranda all day, not even at breakfast."

"I suspect Aunt Anne has entered the final stage of her confinement," said Alex, looking up from the Greek translation he was writing out. "They have not told us because they do not wish you to worry or for us to get in the way."

"I worry no matter what," Will said with a sigh. "I almost wish Aunt Catherine were here. She is loud enough we would hear everything without having to ask."

Richard and Alex laughed before the older boy said, "Frankly, I was surprised neither Aunt Catherine nor Grandfather had arrived yet, so I asked Father about them this morning. Apparently Cousin Anne is having another very bad spell and Sir Lewis is ill as well. Of course Aunt Catherine will not leave them. Grandfather was in London working on some legislation he wants to push through parliament, so he has gone to Rosings to support our aunt."

"I hope Uncle Lewis and Cousin Anne both recover quickly, for their own sakes, as well as to ease mother's mind," Will said. "She will worry about them and that cannot be good for her."

Richard rose from his chair and began to pace around the room. Fitzwilliam was reminded of a chained bear he had once seen at a menagerie. He almost expected to hear Richard growl as the bear had done. "I hate feeling helpless!" Richard finally said. "Aunt Anne, Uncle Lewis and Cousin Anne are all ill and I cannot do a thing to help them."

"You can calm yourself and return to your studies," said an unexpected but sympathetic voice.

"Aunt Miranda," Will said, putting his book aside and jumping up to stand next to Richard. "How is my mother?"

Miranda smiled gently at him. "As well as can be expected, Will. She would like you to come meet your new sister."

Will's eyes widened. "Sister?" he asked.

Miranda laughed softly. "Yes, Will. You now have a sister. Your parents have decided to call her Georgiana."

"And mother is still alive? She will be well?" he asked in a small, but hopeful voice.

"She has made it past this challenge, Will, but she is still very weak. She will need to rest and recover her strength."

"And my sister is healthy?"

"Surprisingly so, despite being a little early and rather small. Your parents are both very pleased."

Will smiled widely as did the other two boys. Richard clapped his cousin on the back enthusiastically.

"When may Richard and I meet our new cousin?" Alex asked.

"A little later today," Miranda told him. "Anne cannot bear to have her new daughter out of her sight and we do not want too many people to visit her at once. She would like to see Will first, of course. I expect she will send for the two of you in a little while."

Richard pounded his cousin on the back again. "Go on then, Will. Be sure to tell Aunt Anne we are happy for her."

"Yes, give her our love," Alex added.

0o0

His mother's pallor hit Will's notice first as he entered the room. Even in the dim light he thought she looked drained of all color. By contrast, the face of his sister, which was really all he could see in the well-wrapped swaddling, seemed bright red, as if she had just finished an angry fit of crying. His mother opened her eyes as he entered the room.

Will looked at the bundle in his mother's arms with interest. This was his mother's treasure, the new life she had risked her own safety to bring into the world. The little face appeared somewhat squashed and the baby's eyes were tightly closed. As he watched, she wiggled a little and smacked her lips slightly.

Darcy stood next to the bed looking at his wife and daughter with an expression that mingled joy, pride and worry in equal measures. Will thought he could understand all three emotions and his heart went out to his father. Whatever their differences might be, they were united in their love for the two on the bed.

Miranda, who had entered just behind him, put a hand on Will's shoulder, giving him a gentle push towards the bed. "Not too long," she whispered, before stepping back out and closing the door to leave the Darcy family on their own.

Will took a few steps closer. "Aunt Miranda said you have decided to call my sister Georgiana?" he said with a hint of question in his words.

His mother smiled and for a moment she took on a healthier color. "She is a part of both of us, so your father and I gave her a part of both our names."

Will moved to the side of the bed and looked down at the slightly wiggly bundle. Georgiana opened her mouth in a sort of lazy yawn while her eyes squeezed even tighter shut before flickering open briefly.

"She is so tiny," he said, reaching out to very gently stroke her cheek with the back of one finger. She squirmed again and made a little noise.

"You were almost as small," his mother told him.

"It feels like such a short time ago," his father said thoughtfully and gave his son a slight smile. "Before we know it she will be running around and trying to leave the nursery."

Will stroked his sister's cheek again, prompting a little sigh from the baby and a smile from both his parents. He felt his heart swell with love for the little girl.

"Thank you for letting me see her, Mother. I promise you I will always do my best to protect her just like we discussed."

"I know you will, son."

He could see his mother was weary, so he added, "Aunt Miranda said you needed to rest, so I will go back to my studies now. Richard and Alex send you their love and hope they will get the chance to meet Georgiana later today. I know we will all concentrate better now that I can confirm you are both safe."

He kissed his mother's cheek and nodded to his father before leaving the room. All the feelings of jealousy and inadequacy that had plagued him even after his first discussion with his mother on his return had burned away. He would keep his promise. His little sister would have his love and the best protection he could give her.

0o0o0

The house was quiet. Not even sobs could be heard anymore. All eyes in the house seemed to have wept themselves dry. Will looked again at the black band that encircled his arm, thinking his grief was so great he should be wearing a second band rather than making one piece of cloth bear the weight of two lives.

He had hoped, they all had hoped, so much that his mother would recover. At first it appeared she would. Then, all at once, she was struck by the fever that seemed to burn her life away until nothing was left but a silent shell. The physician in attendance had done what he could. Aunt Susan, Aunt Miranda and Mrs. Reynolds, Pemberley's housekeeper, had all tried their best to help her recover, cooling her with ice and tending her with love. It was not enough. One week after giving birth to her daughter, Lady Anne Darcy died.

The day after she breathed her last, the black-edged letter arrived from Kent to announce the death of Sir Lewis de Bourgh. Will's strong, normally healthy uncle had burned away in the same kind of internal fires that stole Lady Anne's life. Never again would Will hear the man's booming laughter as he shared some joke with Lord Ashby or teased Aunt Catherine about her loud and determined manner.

Bereft was so paltry a word to describe the pain and loss. Will wished the fire would come and scorch him away as well. But if that happened he could not keep his promise to his mother. If he was gone who would protect Georgiana as an older brother should? Not George Wickham, certainly.

"Come along, Will," Richard said as he poked his head into the room where his cousin had taken refuge. "You need to get out of the house for a while. Alex and I are going for a ride and we insist you join us."

Will looked at Richard, wondering how insistent he would be.

"Be a good host, cousin," Richard said in a wheedling tone. "Ride with us, please."

Will stood up. He knew that tone. It was best to give in now before Richard moved on to bodily dragging him from the room.

"I need to change," he said. "I will meet you at the stables shortly."

As Will changed into his riding clothes he thought of the funeral the day before. At first Darcy did not want the two younger boys to attend, fearing Will, in particular, might make an embarrassing fuss. Ashby and both aunts had argued for Will, insisting it was his right to bid his mother a final farewell by attending. He made it through the service creditably, calling on the blank expression he so often used around his father now. He and Richard were not tall or strong enough yet to be among those bearing the casket, but Alex was allowed to join his father and uncle in that role. The two younger boys walked behind, keeping each other silent company in their grief.

He wondered briefly who had joined his grandfather in laying Sir Lewis to rest. Women were not allowed at funerals, so Aunt Catherine would not have been able to join them. Will had no doubt she would have helped carry the casket if she could. Once again, he hoped Cousin Anne would recover. If she did not, Lady Catherine would be left all alone. Will did not wish such a fate for his aunt any more than he wanted to lose his only female cousin.

Although Will had not spent as much time with Sir Lewis as he had with his other living uncle, he had still liked the man. His loss was similar to that of his Uncle Harold, Miranda's husband, who had died in a riding accident when Will was six. The loss of each of them left a hole in his life, not quite the gaping chasm left by his mother, but a hole nonetheless. For all their sakes he hoped Lord Ashby, his only remaining uncle, would be with them for a long time to come.

0o0

"I thought we had better ride while we can," Richard said as they rode away from the stable. "Father told Alex he plans for us to start the trip to school day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" Will asked in dismay.

"There is nothing we can do to help here right now," Alex said. "They do not want us brooding. Father and Uncle George think it is best we go back to school to finish out the term, short though the time may be. They think we will work through our grief better by concentrating on our activities there in the company of the other boys."

Will knew the adults were probably correct. He would certainly have far less time to think back at school. And, of course, with George around he would have to stay on his toes. His sorrow over his mother aside, he had enjoyed this time at Pemberley without his unpleasant shadow. It had been good to let down his guard for a time.

"I wonder if Father would allow me to invite Bingley to visit during the summer holiday. I know Mr. Bingley wants our friend to become a landed gentleman and he will need to learn to ride like a gentleman."

"What brought that thought on?" Richard asked with a laugh.

"Thinking about school," Will answered. "I was wishing we could leave my shadow there forever, but I would enjoy having Bingley visit. We will all still be in mourning at Christmas, but by summer it would be appropriate to have visitors again."

"Father and Uncle George are good friends with Mr. Bingley," Alex said thoughtfully. "I will try to plant the idea with Uncle George that our friend needs some time on a prosperous estate to see how things work."

"Thank you, Alex. It will be better received from you," Will said before kicking his horse into a gallop. "Race you to the waterfall!" he shouted as he pulled away. Richard and Alex soon had their horses in fast pursuit.


	6. Life Goes On

**Chapter Six – Life Goes On**

 _Summer, 1795_

"Remember to sit up straight, Bingley," Will insisted. "Riding is not that difficult." He chuckled at his friend's awkward posture as the horse shifted restlessly.

"Not that difficult for you, perhaps, but you have known how to ride nearly all your life." Charles said with a bit of a joking whine.

"If you are going to be a proper gentleman then you will need to _look_ like you have been riding all your life as well. Now, sit up straight and keep your heels down."

"I have no idea why you are bothering. He will never be a gentleman no matter how hard he tries." George's sneering comment caused both boys to turn. To their dismay they saw the other boy had ridden up the trail behind them.

"Push off," Will said, despite knowing it was pointless.

"Temper, temper. You know your father will not be happy when he hears how you knocked me off my horse. He might even send Baby Bingley home early."

"So what do you want, George?" Will asked. "You are certainly not here for the joy of our company."

"Hardly," the other boy scoffed. "I want your allowance. I know your father gave it to you this morning. Now you are going to give it to me. I am in the mood for some candy from the sweet shop in Lambton."

"Then use your own allowance to buy it. You have no right to mine."

"I have a right to anything of yours I want. If you thought your father was angry about the hunting dogs just wait until you see what happens this time."

"So you are now an extortionist as well as a liar, a cheat and a thief. And you have the gall to taunt Bingley about never being a gentleman! Well, I refuse. Even if I paid your toll I cannot trust you to keep your word. You would take the money and do whatever you are going to do anyway. I will say it again, _push off_!"

"Bad decision, Fitzwilliam," George said nastily. "Very stupid. Wait and see." Suddenly the boy kicked his horse into a gallop, heading straight at Bingley. Although a very gentle animal, the horse was still startled when George's horse came rushing at him. Charles's inexperience left him unable to quickly respond. The steward's son turned at the last minute as Charles's mount reared in surprise. George rode off laughing at the sight of Charles falling into the nearby hedge.

Will dismounted quickly, but was not fast enough to catch Charles's horse. The creature ran off, hopefully back to the stables.

"Bingley! Are you hurt?" Will cried as he led his own horse to where his friend was struggling to get out of the hedge.

"Battered, but not broken," Charles answered, "which is more than I can say for the hedge at this spot."

"He could have killed you," Will said in disgust.

"Well, after all, I am just a dirty tradesman," Charles said with a laugh, referring to a common taunt he heard from George's set at school.

"Better that than a vicious bastard masquerading as a respectable man's son," Will spat out bitterly. "How I wish for once my father would actually see the kind of person his little pet has become. Of course, if we complain about this George will just tell Father you fell due to your own clumsiness and are blaming him because you are jealous of his skill."

"Well, I was pretty clumsy and I am a little jealous," said Charles with a laugh that turned into a wince when one of the branches he had pushed aside bounced back and hit him in the face.

Will offered a hand to tug his friend free of the hedge. "At least you had your heels down so your foot wasn't caught in the stirrup when the horse ran away," Will told him.

Bingley's eyes widened, "Is that why you were telling me to keep them down?"

"One reason," Will said in a matter of fact tone. "The other is that you move better with the horse and end up less sore when you have good posture, one point of which is keeping your heels down."

Bingley grimaced from the soreness in his bruised body. "Good posture, heels down. I will remember that," he said.

"I am certain you will now," chuckled his friend. "Something else we need to remember is to stick together and stay in the presence of friendly witnesses. That way George will not be able to blame us for any underhanded tricks he plays. We can ride my horse back to the house together right now. I expect you would appreciate a hot bath and the chance to get the rest of the twigs out of your hair. They are not really the height of fashion for a gentleman, you know."

Both boys chuckled as Will helped his friend up onto the horse. Once he mounted as well, Will gave Charles another lesson on how to direct the creature as they returned to the stables at a walk.

0o0o0

Darcy finished his harangue over how the two boys had been ignoring George and waited for a response. Remembering a similar confrontation a few years previous, Will stood straight and tall, keeping his expression blank and his tone as calm and firm as he remembered Richard's having been. "Do you have any complaints regarding our behavior other than our unwillingness to keep company with George, sir?"

His father looked surprised by the question. "No, your behavior has been quite proper and there have been none of those unfortunate incidents this summer," Darcy admitted in a tone that showed his inability to connect the facts.

Will smiled inwardly, although his expression remained carefully blank. It had been difficult, but he and Charles had managed to thwart George's promised mischief. It was clear George was now trying to push them into a situation where he could take advantage by insisting he be included in their activities. Carefully keeping all traces of rancor from his voice Will quietly asked, "Then why would you insist on changing things?"

His father's frustration showed clearly. "Why? Fitzwilliam, I have told you many times I will not allow you to display the kind of pride that causes you to slight someone because of their status." He seemed to have forgotten Charles's presence in the room.

"It is not his status to which I object. Were he Prince George instead of simply George Wickham I should still prefer his room to his company." Will was hard-pressed to keep his blank countenance when he heard Charles mutter, "From the gossip we hear about Prince George they are not too dissimilar."

Fortunately Darcy did not hear the comment. If the issue was not status he simply could not understand why his son refused his godson's company. Young George was such a pleasant and cheerful boy, much like Charles. Seeing in that thought a way to carry his point, he said, "If you will not include George in your activities then I will send Charles home."

Inwardly Will cringed. He had been afraid his father might try this argument. Outwardly neither his expression nor his tone of voice changed. "I am sorry you feel that way, sir. While I prefer not to lose Charles's company even that is not worth the price you ask. Charles, at least, will understand."

Darcy was surprised at both the calm response and Charles Bingley's nod of agreement. He could simply not fathom the attitude of these boys. While he was tempted to force the issue further, he did not wish to insult his friend or the man's son by sending Charles away early.

"You are _both_ agreed on this point?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the boys said in unison.

Darcy sighed. Will was correct; they had been well-behaved for Charles's entire visit. While he did not agree with or understand their stance, it was clear they would not give in. He had become so used to Will's expressionless mask that it actually hurt to see the look of deep relief that appeared on his face briefly when he told them Charles could finish out his visit as originally planned. Why would his son wish to hide his emotions from his father? It was yet another matter Darcy could not comprehend.

0o0o0

 _Late Spring_ _1798_

"What did the headmaster want with you, Will?" Charles asked his friend as the boy entered the study they shared with a few of the other older boys.

"George was up to his tricks again," Will answered with a grimace as he tossed the books he was carrying onto his desk.

"And he got the headmaster involved…?"

"Indirectly, but yes. And the headmaster wrote to my father _before_ talking to me, not that our conversation made much difference."

"What did he do this time?"

"Impersonated me and opened a line of credit, currently unpaid, at Mr. Matchington's store. Mr. Heath thought I was simply being cheeky when I denied the signatures on the notes as mine and even more so when I told him I knew as a minor I am not legally liable for debts incurred in my name and so would not attempt to make such purchases even should a merchant be foolish enough to allow it. I suggested the headmaster go with me to the shop and ask Mr. Matchington if I was the one with whom he made the agreement, but Mr. Heath was already assured of my guilt and would not allow me to clear myself. I expect he did not want to write a second letter to my father retracting the accusations."

"What will you do?" Charles asked with concern.

"What can I do but accept the punishment yet again?" Will dropped into his chair, slumping unhappily.

"Your shadow's behavior has become even more outrageous since Richard left."

"I agree. George knows there is no one to pound him to a pulp if he oversteps too far since you and I cannot do it without getting into even more trouble. It rankles to know that every demerit I have on my record is due to George. Worse yet, when I am home my father is constantly holding George up as a model to amend my behavior. My bastard brother could commit a murder and be caught with the bloody knife in his hand as he stood over the body and he would still somehow convince everyone I was responsible."

"Not everyone, Darce," Charles said firmly. Will nodded acknowledgment of his friend's support as he pulled himself upright in the chair and leaned his head back. So…what is the punishment this time?" Charles asked with trepidation.

"I am off the cricket team," Will said glumly. "In fact, I am not even allowed to cheer you on at tomorrow's match."

"D**n that Wickham!" Charles said forcefully. "Our entire house is being punished because of him this time. Without you I do not know if we can win the match."

Will picked up a book from the table next to him but made no move to open it. Outside the study he could hear the sound of some of the other boys clattering down the hall, talking loudly about the upcoming cricket match. He was surprised to hear a decidedly wicked chuckle from Charles. Curious he looked up to see his friend sporting an evil grin.

"You and I might not be able to take action against him, Darce, but _we_ are not the only ones affected this time. I think it only right I go tell the rest of the team _exactly_ why we have lost our best bowler. And I will start with Walton and Murdock."

Will felt himself responding to Charles's grin with one of his own. Not only was Walton captain of the house team, he and Murdock were both in their final year and desperate to have their house win the inter-house cricket competition that term.

"I imagine they will not be best pleased the headmaster has chosen to punish our entire house without ever confirming the validity of the accusation made against a single member," Charles continued.

Will started to feel a little more hopeful. Charles's idea might work. Walton, in particular, would not hesitate to appeal to the headmaster to reverse his decision with both the match and the competition at stake.

"I think the only way to prove this is if the headmaster is willing to accompany me to Mr. Matchington to confirm I am not the one who signed the receipts he holds and only then as long as the evidence is not tainted in any way."

"Put your trust in me, my friend," Charles said. "I know how to handle this one."

0o0

Will stepped into the sundries store a few paces behind the headmaster. He had been in twice before to purchase some small items, but he doubted the owner would know him even by sight. As he expected, Mr. Matchington, a stooped and balding man with an ingratiating manner, greeted the headmaster and ignored Will's presence. Will hoped the headmaster noticed.

"Good day, Mr. Heath," the man said eagerly. "How may I assist you today?"

Will stood quietly, still a few paces behind Mr. Heath, and waited. From the look on the headmaster's face it was clear he had noticed the proprietor of the store did not connect Will's presence with the current visit.

"Mr. Matchington, do you know this young man with me?" Mr. Heath asked.

Mr. Matchington looked at Will closely. A little uncertainly he said, "I might have seen him come in a time or two before, but I cannot say for certain."

With an inward sigh of relief, Will saw the headmaster's expression change to show a look of uncertainty and perhaps a bit of frustration as it appeared he might be in the wrong.

"He is not the young man who signed the notes you forwarded to me?" the headmaster persisted.

"Oh, no, sir. I have seen young Master Darcy many times, although not recently, and this is certainly not he. Although there is a little physical resemblance in their build and coloring, Master Darcy does not have those dark blue eyes. They are most distinctive. And his manner is not nearly as solemn."

"And yet this boy with me _is_ Fitzwilliam Darcy," said the headmaster somewhat stiffly. "To my knowledge he is the only one of that name."

"Oh, sir," Mr. Matchington said in dismay, "the other boys vouched for the young man and assured me his father was very wealthy."

"You have been imposed upon, sir, as have I. You are aware, of course, that a minor is not liable for any debts incurred in his name. As this boy did not make the agreement with you, his father cannot be held liable either."

Will was glad he had learned to hide his expressions so well or he would have burst out laughing to hear the headmaster use his own argument with the shopkeeper.

"Well, yes, sir," Mr. Matchington said reluctantly. "I have never had problems collecting before." The man looked at the headmaster pleadingly.

"We have both learned a lesson today, then," Mr. Heath said sharply. "You are new to this area. With so many boys coming from all backgrounds the dynamic is probably different here than in your previous location. I would appreciate it if you do not offer credit to any boy at my school from here on out. If you choose to do so anyway, do not involve me in your attempts to collect."

The shopkeeper asked, "Do you mean I am simply out the funds owed to me by that boy? You will make no attempt to identify him for me?"

"Unless you can lay hands on him or determine his true name so you may apply to his father, you are indeed out those funds. Either way, I will not become involved again."

It was difficult for Will to resist the temptation to enlighten the men regarding the true culprit's name. He knew George would weasel his way out of it one way or another and the less Will appeared to know of the matter, the better. He just hoped George had not gained credit under his name anywhere else.

Once they had left the shop, Will still following a few paces behind Mr. Heath, the headmaster stopped. "It seems I owe you an apology, Darcy," he said a little sourly.

"And the letter to my father, sir?" Will asked.

"I will write retracting my accusations. The punishment is also retracted. You may return to your place on your house team."

"Thank you, Mr. Heath," Will said, falling back into his place behind the headmaster as they returned to the school. It was not much of an apology, but Will would not push the point. Charles's plan had succeeded and Will was back on the team, which counted far more than any forced apology could. The incident also meant the headmaster might be less likely to listen to any subsequent accusations of the kind against Will, also an important consideration. Will smiled slightly at the thought of writing about the incident in his next letters to Richard and Alex. It was not often they managed to outmaneuver George and this was a triumph to be shared with those who would appreciate it.

0o0o0

"Is that from Richard?" Charles asked Will as he entered the study. His friend sat perusing a letter and based on the smile he wore it had to be from either Richard or Alex.

Will chuckled, "It is indeed from the redoubtable Lieutenant Richard Fitzwilliam. He sends the house congratulations on winning the cricket tournament. I am to shake hands with Walton, Murdock and you, both for the win and for the success in clearing my name."

Charles stepped forward and offered his hand with a smile. Will shook it firmly. Both chuckled as Charles dropped into his favorite chair. "So he approved of how we handled it?" he asked.

"Well, he would have preferred George was caught or at least that someone blacked both his eyes for him, but he was still impressed you forced the opportunity for me to prove my innocence in the matter. He says he passed word of the incident to his father, but we all know my own father will not hear or accept any accusations against George even if my uncle brings the matter up."

"Did you tell Richard how Wickham has been avoiding the vicinity of Mr. Matchington's shop since your visit with the headmaster?"

"I plan to tell him in my next letter. George's avoidance of the area has only become common knowledge since I wrote to Richard right after the final cricket match."

"You had a right to be proud of that one. Your bowling won it for us."

"You did your part as well. You are an excellent batsman. There is a good reason you have been elected team captain for next year."

"You mean aside from my social status?" Charles teased with a grin. There had been some mutters about his background when some of the boys in other houses heard about the appointment. He was popular enough in their own house that any complaints were treated as a joke.

"What else does Richard have to say?" Charles asked.

"He thinks his unit may be sent to Ireland to help quell the rebellion there."

"Have you heard what Lord Ashby has to say about that?"

"Alex tells me his father is caught between worry and pride."

"Richard made no secret that he was hoping to see action at some point in his career. Is he pleased?"

"Oh, yes. I worry for him, but he joined up knowing battle was likely and, as you say, he looked forward to it. I just hope he does not end up some place like India. If he goes that far away we might never hear from him again."

"At least he is not in the Navy. I have heard they might be fighting in Egypt before too long."

"He briefly considered the Navy when we were younger, mostly because of the prize money that can be won. My uncle was dead set against it and Richard decided to be a cavalry officer rather than, as he put it, mucking around in boats."

"Of course he still has to take a boat to anywhere he might be fighting, at least until the Scots or Welsh declare war on us," Charles laughed.

"I hope those days remain in the history books." Will said seriously.

"Oh, speaking of history, would you help me study again for our final examination? I tend to get all those names and dates muddled up."

"Of course, if you wish. I could stand to go over the material again myself. However, what you really should be doing is practicing your handwriting. You know they mark you down when they have trouble reading it, even if your answer is correct."

Charles grimaced. "I do know. I nearly failed that last composition in Sanderson's class just because of my writing. No matter how I try I seem to end up with a page full of splotches and blotches. I would blame it on my background, but, as my father frequently reminds me, account books need to be legible."

"That is true whether the accounts are for running a business or managing an estate. Perhaps you should just write everything in pencil. At least then there will be no blotches." Will chuckled.

"That is an idea. I wonder if our teachers would allow it?"

"It would not hurt to ask. You might finally receive good marks on a composition."

Charles made a rude gesture at his friend and they both fell to laughing. In short order they had their books out and were studying the historical events likely to be covered in their final examination for the class.


	7. Discussions

_AN: For those who wondered, we are building to a confrontation. If you can make it to chapter nine, the tone will change then. ;o)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Discussions**

 _Spring_ _1799_

When the servant stepped aside so he could enter the house Darcy smiled. He recognized the figure entering the hall from the direction of the stairwell.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy," said the newcomer with a polite bow.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Lizzy," he replied, bowing in return. "I see you are still determined not to curtsy for me," he added with a chuckle.

Lizzy looked at him with a mischievous grin. "I would not insult our friendship by treating you like a common acquaintance, sir. You deserve far better."

"I am most grateful for your favor." He bowed again slightly although his chuckle marred the effect of gravity he had intended to project. Somehow his mood always improved when he found himself in Lizzy's company.

"Does my uncle know you have arrived, sir?" she asked.

"I think the servant just went to tell him."

She gestured down the hall towards the study. "Although I am certain you know the way, please allow me to escort you."

"I am honored," he said and then nodded toward the book she held in her left hand. "May I ask what you are reading?"

"Oh, this is the record of Captain Vancouver's last explorations, A Voyage of Discovery to the North Pacific Ocean. My uncle gave it to me for Christmas and I am reading it for the second time."

"Do you have all three volumes?" he asked as they slowly walked down the hall.

"I would not have settled for anything less," she said with a cheerful smile. "I suppose I should admit I begged my uncle to purchase them for me with my allowance as soon as I heard they had been published last autumn. He put me off, telling me he was unable to find a copy. Imagine my surprise when I opened my Christmas package and there they were."

"That was the whole point, Lizzy. It is always difficult to surprise you," Gardiner said from the entry of his study. "Good afternoon, Darcy."

Darcy stepped forward and shook hands with Gardiner. "Good afternoon. I purchased the same volumes as a gift for my son's upcoming birthday, although I have not sent them yet. Of course, he will be seventeen this year. I am a little surprised to find them of such interest to a girl of ten."

"Eleven as of last month," Lizzy said a little sharply, "and why should it surprise you that I want to know more of the world than I can find outside my window?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you of the opinion that girls cannot learn serious subjects?"

Darcy raised his hands chest high in a gesture of surrender as he laughed. "Not at all, Miss Lizzy. I meant no such thing. My sister, Miranda, my late wife and her sister, Lady Catherine, are all proof that women can be highly intelligent and well-read. I just find it an unusual choice for a boy _or_ girl of _eleven_ years."

Lizzy continued to look at him with suspicion for a minute before deciding he was not being patronizing. With a renewed smile she said, "Papa does say I read beyond my age." Her smile dimmed a bit as she softly added, "Of course, Mama says girls should not read at all."

"I do not agree with your Mama. In fact, I plan to encourage Georgiana to read a wide variety of books as she grows up. Now, I would be interested in hearing your opinion of Captain Vancouver's work."

"Why do you not both come in and sit down so we can have the discussion over tea. As you well know, Darcy, our Lizzy is not shy in expressing her opinions and she has made quite a study of the volumes in question."

"Do you have any objection to delaying our business for a bit?" Darcy asked as he entered the room. "I truly am interested in her thoughts on the matter."

"Our discussion is not so urgent it must be held right this moment. As long as you have the afternoon free we can get to it. I allowed plenty of time for our meeting in case we fell to chatting as we so often do."

"Yes, that is one of my favorite parts of coming here. I always enjoy our discussions. However, I was distracted by my joy at seeing Miss Lizzy again, so it only just occurred to me to ask why she is here. Is there a problem at Longbourn?"

"Mama sent me away for a time," Lizzy answered with a bit of a snicker. "She declared I had no compassion on her nerves and am too much of a hoyden to ever catch a husband. She does not like that I take long walks in the woods and prefer reading to embroidery."

"My sister and Lizzy occasionally require a break from one another," Gardiner explained with a chuckle. "Madeline and I enjoy having time with Lizzy. She helps with my son and is far more willing to learn and practice her ladylike accomplishments without her mother fussing at her. From experience we know when we send Lizzy home in a month or two my sister will have forgotten all about whatever set her off this time. Now, come and sit while I ring for tea."

Darcy and Lizzy both took their seats as Lizzy added, "My Mama and I simply do not understand one another very well."

"I am glad it is not something serious," Darcy said. "I expect that is a problem many parents face with their children. I admit I often do not understand my son's behavior, although I still love him very much."

"Exactly," Lizzy said with a decisive nod. "You do not have to understand someone to love them." She giggled softly. "But understanding does make loving them much easier," she added.

Both men laughed at the rueful look on her face. When they quieted she asked, "So, what did you wish to discuss? The voyages or how the book is written?"

"Both, I think. Let us start with the voyage," Darcy said, looking forward to hearing his young friend's thoughts.

0o0o0

"I had a letter from Richard in today's post," Will told Charles as they headed up the stairs towards their study.

"How is he doing?"

"Alive and uninjured so far. His unit has been on the move and he is not allowed to give any specifics of where they are or what they have been doing. Of course, that is no different from any of his other letters." The two entered the study, each taking a seat in his favorite chair.

"What has he been able to tell you?" Charles asked.

Will laughed. "He says they spend a great deal of time doing drills, often in places they can be observed by the local populace as a means of intimidation. He joked that it might be more intimidating if they were better at it. He also mentions seeing some horses he desperately wishes he had sufficient funds to purchase."

"They must be very fine animals. He does still intend to breed and train horses one day, does he not?"

"He definitely does and I am so certain he will that I have been putting aside money each time I receive my allowance for the last few years. When the time comes I will invest in the business with him. You know how knowledgeable he has become about horses. If he has funds enough to start off right the operation is certain to be a success."

"He could probably start a riding school as well," Charles agreed. "He is a very good teacher. No insult to you intended, but I did learn a great deal more from him and I never ended up in a hedge while doing so."

"It is true you have become a skilled rider and I agree much of that is due to Richard's teaching. It was always difficult to work on your skills when we had to stay so close to the house and always on the watch for my shadow."

"You know I was only teasing you, Darcy. I am well aware of the difficulty we had unless Richard or Alex joined us at Pemberley."

"I am aware you were teasing. It just bothers me. Wickham could very well have killed you that time and would have had no compunction doing so if he thought he could get away with it."

"Enough of that kind of talk," Charles said, knowing nothing good could come of that subject. "What was in that package I saw delivered for you? Was it a birthday present?"

"My father sent it, and it was a birthday present. There were a number of small items plus a set of three volumes I have been hoping to acquire at some point."

"You and your books," Charles chuckled. "And what bit of light reading comes in three volumes? Not a _novel_?" He pretended to be scandalized at the thought.

Even though he knew Charles was teasing again, Will still replied a little huffily, "Certainly not. The volumes are the records of Captain Vancouver's travels called A Voyage of Discovery to the North Pacific Ocean. I have wanted a copy ever since they were published last year but had not gotten around to finding them yet. I was a little surprised my father realized I would find them of interest and picked them out for me. He mentioned hoping I would enjoy them and told me they came highly recommended by a friend of his, although I have no idea who the friend might be."

"Does it matter? He was thinking of your pleasure after all. I say, was there some sort of scandal around that voyage or the book or something?"

"There was a disagreement about the propriety of some of the events on the voyage from Baron Camelford and his cousin, the Prime Minister. The Baron physically assaulted Captain Vancouver over the matter and was assaulted in his turn by the Captain's brother. The books were published posthumously by that same brother a few months after the Captain's death from illness. Both men hoped to vindicate the Captain's reputation by the writing and publishing of the account."

"That was it," Charles said. "I remember seeing a drawing about the beating. So why is this book so interesting?"

"Honestly, Bingley, I wonder about you sometimes," Will said, shaking his head in mock despair while unable to stop a slight smile. "He was exploring and mapping new lands, visiting places none of our countrymen had visited before. It is exciting."

"Sounds dashed uncomfortable to me. Floating around in a boat for weeks on end only to arrive some place with no inns or decent food. You could not pay me enough to even think of it."

Will rolled his eyes. Of course he knew Charles preferred a life of ease, but he could be so foolish in how he spoke about it sometimes. Not that Will particularly wished for the privations of a long voyage, but he certainly had no objection to reading about it and learning what he could.

0o0o0

 _Late Summer 1799_

"Was your father very upset when you told him your plan?" Charles asked as he stepped out of one of the two small bedrooms attached to the shared sitting room of their new lodgings at Cambridge. A fireplace, a few armchairs and a table made a pleasant grouping in the small room. A desk to either side of the single window completed the furnishings. Once the trunks that took up a large portion of the floor were unpacked and stored it would be a comfortable room for them to both study and relax in.

"Oh, he was furious. I informed him it would not be any additional cost to him as I was perfectly willing to pay my share of our expenses from my allowance, but he was still against it. I finally had to tell him if he insisted I share quarters with George, I refused to even attend the university. I think he might have pushed me to that point had George not added his agreement to the plan. Understandably, as long as he has good lodgings, he has no more desire to have me around to get in the way of his more questionable activities and possibly acquire some actionable evidence against him than I have to share living space with him. Of course, he made his point in a way that pinned all the blame for the distance between us on me, with protestations of not wanting to inconvenience Master Fitzwilliam with his lowly presence and similar garbage. The end result was Father's grudging agreement to allow us separate living quarters."

"Would you really have refused to come if he did not relent?" Charles asked. He knew how much Will looked forward to continuing his schooling.

"Absolutely," Will said with conviction. "It would be intolerable to spend the next few years having to protect myself every moment of the day and night. I do not doubt George would find a way to have me disgraced and expelled. In fact, I expect him to try exactly that anyway, but at least this way I will have the occasional opportunity to relax my vigilance and he will not have quite the same leverage or opportunity."

"I just do not understand why your father still tries to push the two of you together all the time. Surely he realizes you despise each other, even if George has convinced him all the blame for that lies on your head."

"I suppose he wishes his sons would get along and thinks it will happen if he just keeps trying. Although since he has never openly acknowledged George, I wonder why it matters so much to him."

"Maybe it matters precisely because he cannot openly acknowledge George without branding him a bastard and undoing the whole point of placing him with a respectable family."

"Well, it is a pity George is not so reticent on that point. He has made no secret of the matter or of his hopes my father will leave him comfortably well off. I think my father may be the only one he has kept in the dark about his wishes. I would not be surprised if George thinks he can induce Father to leave Pemberley to him instead of me."

Charles looked shocked. "Even if he were legitimate, you are the elder. How could he possibly expect to inherit the estate?"

"I have no doubt he intends to find a way to have Father disown me. I still doubt the estate would go to him instead of Georgiana, but since there is no entail my father could will it to him if he wished to do so even without acknowledging him as a son." Will looked solemn and then became annoyed as another thought occurred to him. He sighed as he added, "I suppose I had better make the rounds of the local merchants tomorrow to introduce myself and ensure no one opens a line of credit in my name."

"After what happened with Matchington you cannot believe he would try that again?" Charles asked in amazement.

"He suffered no real punishment over that incident aside from having to avoid Matchington's shop. Why would you think he would not try it here where both of us are strangers?"

Charles shook his head in dismay. "If you put it that way, I would guess you are correct to be worried."

"I cannot afford not to worry and neither can you," Will stated. "That is part of the price of being my friend. You also become a target for George's malice."

"Lucky me," Charles quipped, as he finished arranging his ink bottle, quills and pencils on his desk.


	8. Hunted

_AN: By way of celebrating a special event that happened today in RL I am giving you a second chapter. This means you will get the promised confrontation tomorrow morning, a full day early. Wheee! :oD_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Hunted**

 _Spring, 1802_

Daniel Godwin's sister was lovely; there was no doubt about that. Dark hair, fashionably styled, set off her porcelain complexion, giving her skin a luminous quality. The lightness of her figure was balanced by curves in all the right places, highlighted by the cut of her fashionable evening gown. Her blue eyes were dark, somewhat like his own, but their brilliance and the slight contraction of her pupils made him suspect she had used a touch of belladonna on them. If she had, then it was also possible the fairness of her skin was in part due to arsenic. That spoke of unacceptable falsity to Will.

Even more false was her manner, or perhaps less false, as she was clearly attempting to draw him in with coy looks and insincere compliments. Dinner had been a tortuous experience between the bold hints of his host's widowed mother and the sly innuendo from Miss Goodman, all aimed at, he assumed, interesting him as a suitor for the young woman. Instead the conversation had simply left him feeling vaguely unclean.

After dinner, politeness required him to spend the remainder of the evening in the company of his hosts, listening to a demonstration of Miss Godwin's musical talents. While she played with the competence of one who had spent much time in practice, her highly affected style ruined his enjoyment of the music. Apparently determined to display all her skills, she finished with a song. Her thin reedy voice was even less suited to the trills and flourishes she employed while fluttering her way through a blatantly suggestive Italian love song.

And now he was stuck nearly alone in a room with the young woman after Godwin and his mother had stepped out, ostensibly to discuss a household matter. As she exited, Mrs. Godwin pulled the door closed behind her, but Will was not to be caught that easily. He had quickly opened it again, had a word with the footman outside and returned to stand at a distance from his companion.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, there is no need for you to stand by the window like that. There is plenty of room for you to sit right here next to me," Miss Godwin broke into his thoughts as she spoke in a tone meant to be enticing while patting a spot next to her on the narrow settee. Will had a hard time not rolling his eyes at her obvious desire to put him in a potentially compromising situation. There was barely room on the seat for Miss Godwin. She would end up practically in his lap should he sit there as well.

"I am perfectly comfortable where I am, I thank you," he said coldly, his expressionless mask firmly in place. Actually, he was far from comfortable and wondered if he could make his excuses and leave the next day without offending his host. The situation was intolerable. The visit was supposed to last for four days, but he did not think he could make it that long and wished he had never accepted the invitation to spend this short break from classes with Godwin and his family. Charles had urged him to it, telling him he needed to be a little more sociable and accept some of the friendly overtures of their classmates. Whether Charles was correct or not, these overtures were a little too friendly.

Miss Godwin pouted at her lack of success with the young man who represented so much potential wealth. His caution surprised her. Not only had he thrown the door wide after her mother tried to close it, he had asked the footman stationed in the hall to step inside the room for the sake of propriety. She could see the servant trying to hide a smirk at her discomfiture now. It was most frustrating. Her brother's acquaintance should have been an easy catch given his youth and inexperience with social situations. As firstborn son to a very wealthy man he was a highly desirable match. Add to that his good looks – the tall slender build, wavy dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and he became someone she was determined to marry.

"I see you mean to be severe on me, Mr. Darcy," she said playfully as she stood and approached him. She arched her back slightly to better display her decolletage as she tried to grasp his arm. Will quickly sidestepped her.

"I pray you will excuse me, Miss Godwin. I wish you good night," he said, bowing. He quickly turned and left the room, noticing neither the smirk of the footman or the angry look on the face of the young woman.

0o0

Darcy had reason to be grateful for the caution learned by years of dealing with George. His first concern was to secure the room for the night. First, he checked for any way in beyond the obvious. He searched the room carefully for any hidden servant's passages. There were none in the bedchamber, but one to the attached dressing room. He had no faith in the security of the locks on the doors, so after locking them he jammed both the main door and the door to the dressing room closed with a chair under the door knob.

Despite his precautions, Will slept uneasily. He was hardly surprised to be awakened by the sound of his doorknob rattling in the early hours of the morning. Hearing the mutter of a frustrated feminine voice only confirmed his suspicion of the cause. When the door to his dressing room rattled a little later he knew he would be leaving directly after breakfast whether his quick departure was considered insulting or not.

0o0

"Dash it all, Darcy, what do you mean by leaving so soon? I had expected you to stay another three days at least."

"I am aware of that, Godwin. I appreciate the hospitality, but I feel I must return to Cambridge today. I ask you to leave it at that."

"I will not. I insist you tell me why you are leaving the morning after our arrival. Your behavior is most rude and I will know the reason."

"I am aware my sudden wish to depart is rude, but I prefer to remain silent to avoid committing greater offense."

"Now you must speak, Darcy, or I shall be further offended."

Will had retreated behind his mask before he began the interview with his classmate, so no sign of his disquiet showed in his expression. He was certain the man was already aware of the reason Will wished to leave, which frustrated him further. No matter how he tried he could not keep in a slight sigh as he realized he must respond. Without the aid of his host he would have no means of transport for himself and his trunk even to get as far as the nearest post stop.

"Very well, Godwin, but you must remember it is you who insisted I speak. While your family has been most hospitable, since my arrival I have felt your sister's manner to be overly familiar towards me to the point where I suspect a wish to engineer a compromising situation. I have no wish to either encourage her or be the cause of an unpleasant confrontation with a lady, so I prefer to remove myself at once."

"What is the matter, Darcy? Is my sister not handsome enough to tempt you? After all, we are a respectable family with good connections. I hear you are perfectly willing to accept what is on offer from the daughters of tradesmen, why not acquire a wife for convenience?"

Will remained silent for a moment, staring at his host, aghast at how the conversation had turned. Godwin smirked at him, apparently feeling he had the upper hand.

"Where have you heard such disgusting gossip about me and why would you think I am in the market for a wife?" Will finally asked in his coldest tones.

Mr. Godwin laughed carelessly. "Oh, it is common enough knowledge that several tradesmen have sought you out for satisfaction after you have taken advantage of their daughters."

"That they have sought me out does not mean I am the guilty party. On all such occasions the girl in question has confirmed I was not the man who imposed upon her under my name. Unlike the responsible party, and apparently you as well, I was brought up to treat all women with respect."

"That is not what your half-brother says about you. It is certainly not what your father believes or Wickham would not exist."

"And yet it is true, no matter what lies George has told. If your suppositions were correct I would find it even more confusing why you should wish me married to your sister or why you would think I felt a need to marry. After all, I am not even yet of age."

"Are you daft? Why should I not wish her married to the heir of a wealthy man? Bringing wealth, connections or both to her family through marriage is the only purpose a gentlewoman has until after she is married."

"You think so little of your sister you would simply sell her off to the first wealthy family you can find to take her?" Will found the thought repugnant.

"Of course, I would. Will you not do the same with your sister? I am certain that will be your father's plan."

"I would not treat my dear sister in such a despicable manner, nor am I of any mind to marry at this time. Now, I wish to leave."

Mr. Godwin smiled nastily. "Ah, but what will your father say when he hears you have compromised a gentlewoman, especially with all the rumors about your proclivities?"

Will's expression hardened and his blank look became a fierce scowl. "I have not compromised your sister, Godwin, despite her best efforts to the contrary including the attempts to enter my locked and barricaded room late last night. As I said, I have proven my innocence in all the other incidents. If you persist in this attempt to blackmail me I will see your sister _ruined_ in society rather than marry her. My uncle, Lord Ashby, will back me and my grandfather, the Earl of Matlock, will do the same. Between them they will see that she is _never_ able to make a respectable match. Do not push me on this point, Godwin."

The two young men stared at one another in silence for a few minutes. As the clock in the corner ticked away the time, Will's expression became even more fearsome. Godwin could read the determined stubbornness in his gaze.

"I shall call for the carriage," he said finally. "If I have it deliver you to your rooms at Cambridge do you agree neither of us will mention this matter to anyone?"

"That is acceptable," Will said in clipped tones. "I have no desire to be at odds with you or to malign your sister's virtue. I will do so _only_ if you spread rumors or take actions that require me to defend myself."

Mr. Godwin shook his head. "It seems Wickham did lie. He told me you would be easy to push into a corner and manipulate to my advantage."

"George Wickham does not know me nearly as well as he thinks he does. Of course, he is also unlikely to tell the truth about anything unless he perceives some great advantage from doing so. If you will accept a friendly warning, be cautious of accepting anything he says as fact without first confirming it for yourself. I am ready to leave as soon as my trunk can be loaded on the carriage. Please pass on my thanks to your mother for a tasty dinner. I will wait in the entry while the carriage is readied."

"There is more to you than I believed, Darcy. I wish you _had_ been willing to marry Peggy. You would have been a good match for more than just your father's money."

Will made no response, although he was a bit flattered by what was clearly meant as a compliment. He simply looked at Mr. Godwin until the man colored and said, "Yes, well, I will see about that carriage."

After his classmate left the room Will puffed out a deep breath in relief. He was glad his bluff had worked. Although he knew his uncle and grandfather would probably have believed him, they might have still insisted on a marriage to avoid any scandal. At least that was not his fate this time. Wondering how he could squelch the other rumors, which were probably spread by George, Will made his way to the entry to await the carriage.

While it was true he had managed so far to disprove every claim against him by fathers of the ruined girls, he still had not figured out how to protect himself from similar accusations in the future. It had been difficult enough to stop George from obtaining credit in his name even with his preemptive visits to the merchants when he arrived at Cambridge three years before. After a few failed attempts, George had simply gone farther afield. Will expanded his self-introduction over time until most of the major merchants within a fifteen mile radius of Cambridge knew not to offer credit to anyone using his name. How to warn the foolish girls who so readily gave their virtue to George's charms was a far more difficult matter. If rumors about the situation were as commonplace as Godwin implied Will knew they would reach his father eventually.

He wished Richard was around to discuss the matter, but his favorite cousin was now on the continent in an undisclosed location. Perhaps Alex would have some ideas to help him. As he checked out the window nearest the main door Will saw the carriage pulling around already laden with his trunk. Glad to be leaving and feeling under no obligation to farewell his hosts, Will left the house and boarded the vehicle. He was mentally drafting his letter to Alex before they had even left the drive.

0o0o0

 _Early Autumn 1802_

The ballroom would have felt too hot and crowded to Will even if he enjoyed social events. As it was, he considered his present position in the well-filled room akin to torture, which did nothing good for his temper. When he paused for a moment in his pacing, an over-ornamented young woman in a daringly low-cut gown approached, fluttering her fan in a motion intended to draw attention to her neckline.

"Mr. Darcy," she cooed, "why are you not dancing? Dare I hope you were waiting to fill a spot on my card?" Looking up at him through her thick, dark lashes, she smiled coyly while standing in such a way as to give him an unimpeded view of her assets.

While Will had no objection to the view in general, he was disgusted by her brazen behavior and wary of a trap. "I do not intend to dance at this time, Lady Mary," he said stiffly, looking away from the display. Feeling it politic to give some excuse he added, "I am feeling somewhat unwell and plan to retire. I am certain a lady of your charms will not be without a partner for long."

She appeared in no way discouraged by his denial. "I should be happy to stay and…speak…with you, sir," she said with another flutter of the eyelashes and flick of the fan.

"I thank you for your consideration, but I must decline. Good evening, Lady Mary," he said with a slight bow. Before she could respond he turned and walked away, hoping to quickly find his host and make his farewells. With any luck he could make his escape before being accosted by another supposedly respectable woman behaving like a Covent Garden fancy woman.

Will hoped his sweet little sister, Georgiana, never turned into the kind of man-hunting harpy he had so frequently been exposed to lately. He thought gentlewomen were supposed to be demure and well-mannered. He could not imagine his mother, Aunt Susan or Aunt Miranda behaving like the brazen flirts that seemed to swarm around him at any public event. Will had no intention either of being trapped into marriage or engaging in the kind of behavior that might give George a hold over him. Lady Mary had not been the first woman to push herself into his company that evening, although she had certainly been the most blatant about her intentions. He had seen and heard enough from the sidelines of the room to know many of the women there were very free with their favors in hopes of catching a wealthy husband. It was no wonder he disliked these events so much.

0o0o0

 _Early Spring 1803_

"Darcy, you must dance. It _is_ a _ball_ after all." Charles said in exasperation.

"I most certainly shall not. I cannot take a lady out onto the dance floor without creating expectations I have no intention of fulfilling," Will said with a look of disgust.

"Only because you so rarely dance it is a mark of great favor. I dance nearly every dance and no one expects anything of me beyond a few compliments and some pleasant chatter on the dance floor."

With a roll of his eyes Will replied, "You know I have no more interest in giving compliments or providing pleasant chatter than I have in dancing."

Charles laughed. "You have always made that abundantly clear. What you fail to see is that you are a more visible target pacing the sidelines on your own than you would be out on the floor."

"That is only true until one of the sweet connivers deliberately trips on her gown to tear it while falling on my person during a set. Oh, no, Bingley, I may be a bigger target, but I have a little more room to maneuver _off_ the dance floor."

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Charles asked.

Will chuckled slightly. "No, go enjoy your dancing. Just stop trying to get me to dance as well, if you please."

"Oh, very well," Charles grudgingly agreed. "I just wish you could have more fun at these events. Not _every_ woman wishes to ensnare you, of that I am certain. Some merely wish to enjoy the pleasure of a dance."

"That has not been my experience so far. I am hunted for my father's wealth and connections. I will not chance a compromise. In fact, I would not have come at all if it had not been even more rude to refuse Lord Hampton's invitation than to be here and refuse to dance."

"You do not look like prey to me," Charles laughed. "With your fearsome scowl and the way you pace, I would have thought you were a captive predator. At any rate, I must obtain a partner if I am to dance the next. Do be careful." Still smiling, he walked away leaving Will to return to his pacing. Without a doubt this would be another very long night. Will only hoped he could escape the webs and compromises being laid for him yet again.


	9. Ill-Chosen Words

**Chapter Nine – Ill-Chosen Words**

 _Early Summer, 1803_

"Blast!" Will slammed his hand down on the desk next to his account book, wishing it was George Wickham's face he was pounding. Of course, that would invoke retaliation from Will's father as George was just as quick to carry tales now as he had been when they were boys.

Looking again at the results of his calculations, Will wondered if keeping peace with his father really was worth the price. If he had not paid this latest round of debts George had managed to accrue in Will's name his father would have been furious and might have been tempted to disown him. At the least, Darcy would cut off Will's allowance as he had threatened the evening before over another matter.

When making the decision to pay them Will had considered carefully. Despite some earlier drains on his savings from the same source, Will thought the account might have been sufficient for the interest to keep him housed and fed if he placed it in the four percents. With his education he could take employment as a tutor and build the account over time. All chance of investing with Richard at some point would be gone, but it appeared to be gone now anyway.

While he tried not to care about his father's opinion, Will had not wanted to leave Cambridge with any more of a cloud hanging over his reputation than George had already created for him. That consideration had tipped the scales in favor of making the payments. At the time he had not realized the full magnitude of the amount he would have to pay. He had already gone too far to change his course before the true cost became clear.

What truly fueled his rage was George's continued success in creating the debts and other obligations despite all the steps Will had taken to protect himself. No matter what he tried, George was always one step ahead. His latest accomplishment, if you could call it that, was the ability to forge not just Will's signature, but his usual handwriting and writing style. Will suspected George had "borrowed" the collection of Will's letters to his father to use as his models, resulting in the letter Will had learned about the previous evening. His father had confronted him about a request to make payments directly to several merchants Will had never heard of. When he denied responsibility for the debts or the request his father showed him the letter. The forgery was so well done Will knew he would have believed it to be his own writing as well. It was little wonder his father, who already held a poor opinion of his legitimate son, accepted it as his without question.

There had followed the usual lecture about taking responsibility for one's actions and the reprehensibility of hiding behind lies with an addition exhortation about financial responsibility. Will had only just managed to hold his tongue and keep his impassive expression until he was released with the admonition to do better or have his allowance cut off.

A knock at the sitting room door startled Will from his unpleasant musings. With a brief prayer it was neither his father nor a summons from him, he answered the door.

"Bingley! I am glad to see you," he said, with the relief clear in his voice. He motioned Charles inside.

"My father had several errands to run before our meeting later. He dropped me off here in hopes I could travel with you, your father and uncle. He expects to be at the Gardiner home before us. Who did you fear was at the door? I thought your shadow was back at Pemberley." Charles took the seat his friend indicated.

"I was concerned it might be my father come to give me another lecture," Will said, dropping into his favorite chair and running his hands through his hair. Charles looked at him with the question clear in his expression.

"It seems George has a new talent – forgery. Not just my signature, mind. He learned to forge that several years ago. No, he has learned to copy both my handwriting and wording so well even I would not know it from my own, at least for letters to my father."

"Oh, no," said Charles with a grimace. "How much money did he request?"

"A great deal, although he did not ask for it to be given directly to him. The letter requested funds be sent by post to certain merchants in Cambridge, merchants with whose names I am unfamiliar. Of course, I have become acquainted with practically every respectable merchant in the town over the last few years, so I suspect the addresses are for confederates of his who will pass on the funds in return for a payment of some kind."

"Is there no way to stop him?" Charles asked with disgust.

Will huffed in frustration, "None that I have been able to find. My father believes him implicitly and trusts nothing I say in regards to George. He never attempts to verify the facts. I truly wish I had not decided to pay off that last set of debts. I had just finished balancing the account book when you arrived. He has almost drained my savings, and with this new skill of his a complete break with my father is inevitable."

"You still think you could make your way as a tutor?"

"I cannot think what else I might be suited for with no capital to start on. I am a gentleman and that is all I have been raised to be. If my father cuts me off then using my education to my advantage will be the only honorable course available to me."

"You know you may count on me for assistance at any time," Charles assured him. "My father is aware of many of the problems with Wickham including what I knew of this last round of debts you had to pay. He would have no objection to any help I might give you."

"You cannot know how thankful I am for your friendship, Bingley. Although I have not spoken with my uncle directly, I know Richard has passed on information about some of the challenges I have faced with George. Alex has done so as well. My uncle will also help me if I require it, although it would cause some strain with my father."

"Do you truly believe your father would disown you in favor of Wickham?"

"I am not certain. I do know that has been George's goal for years. He has even boasted about his progress to his friends. Joe Clavens overheard him one night at the Eagle shortly before the end of our last term and told me about the conversation. I had suspected it before, but to hear he publicly declared his intent was yet another figurative slap in the face from him."

"Clavens is a good chap, if a little too fond of the drink. It was good of him to warn you. I know he is still grateful for that time a few years ago when you drove off those foot pads trying to rob him."

"Probably. I was glad of the warning even if I have no idea what to do about it." Will shook his head to clear it a bit. "Enough about George. What do you say to a game of billiards? We have a while to wait before my uncle arrives."

"Excellent idea," Charles said with a smile. He stood and waited while Will went to his desk and put away his account book, locking the drawer in which it was kept before pocketing the key.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for Charles to precede him through the door. Together they headed off to the game room.

0o0

The carriage containing the four men rattled along the city streets. The city was familiar to all of them, so they focused on one another as they chatted during the ride.

"I am glad you are able to join us today, Will. Gardiner has wished to meet you for some time. Now that the two of you have graduated it is time you became involved in our dealings." Ashby said with a smile at the two younger men.

"I have met Mr. Gardiner a few times," said Charles, "but have not really paid attention to the work he and my father have done together."

"It is a good time for this meeting, then," Darcy agreed. He looked at Will pointedly, "To keep Pemberley profitable we must have income from a variety of sources to sustain us. Although the estate is well-managed, we never know when we will have a bad growing season or other disaster strike. Bingley and Gardiner have done very well by us over the years."

"Indeed," Ashby confirmed. "In addition to an account with sufficient funds to cover any problems at my estate, I have been able to build a nice nest egg for Richard when he is ready to start that horse breeding operation he dreams of."

Will's joy at that good news, mixed though it was with annoyance that he would not be able to invest with his cousin himself, was dashed a moment later when his father commented, "Yes, I have created a similar fund for George to help him get the best possible start in his adult life." With a sidelong look at Will he added, "He, at least, shows gratitude for the advantages he is given."

Charles thought he heard something like a low growl come from Will. Knowing how much George had recently cost his friend, he knew Darcy's comment was like rubbing salt in the wounds. The tension in the carriage grew.

Lord Ashby also heard his nephew's reaction and sympathized. He found himself once again astounded at the oblivious cruelty of his brother-in-law. Wanting to avoid another acrimonious discussion about George, he remained silent, although he could see all pleasure in the excursion was now gone for Will.

Only Darcy appeared unaware of the reason for the abrupt end to the conversation. Fortunately, it was only a minute or two before the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Gardiner residence. The door of the house opened as they climbed the front steps and Johnson, the footman, allowed them to enter.

"Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bingley are already in the study, sirs. Please follow me. They are expecting you."

Will looked around as he followed his father and uncle down the hall. Somehow he had expected the house to be little better than a squalid hovel, given its location in the trade district. Surprisingly, at least to him, what he could see of the home was neat, clean and elegantly furnished. Aside from size, the Gardiner residence would compare favorably with Darcy House. In his current ill-humor, he felt almost resentful at having his admittedly unreasonable prejudice proved wrong.

If he had been in a better mood, Will would have also been favorably impressed by the large and comfortable study to which the footman led them. Seeing the number of books on the shelves might have prompted him to take a few moments to browse the titles and comment on the merits of those he recognized. As it was, he did not even notice. What caught his eye instead was a woman he thought to be perhaps seventeen years of age as he could see by her style of dress she was already out in society. She stood by the window and the sunlight pouring in revealed golden highlights in the dark brown hair that was arranged in an elegant style of twists and curls.

Darcy had entered first of the group and to Will's great surprise the young woman's face lit with joy at his father's arrival. He was further surprised and a bit disgusted at the impropriety when she bowed in greeting to his father instead of offering a ladylike curtsy while saying in a melodious voice, "Mr. Darcy! I am happy to see you again!"

That she knew how to greet visitors properly became clear when she curtsied to acknowledge Ashby. Will turned quickly when a second female voice also greeted the gentlemen. He saw another young woman, about the same age as the first, standing in a corner of the room nearest the door. The golden highlights in the first woman's hair could have inspired the overall color of the smooth blonde locks which were arranged with equal elegance although without the curls.

Will suddenly realized his father, far from being insulted, had returned the first woman's greeting with equal joy and was now introducing Will to Mr. Gardiner, the only man in the room he had not yet met. After managing a civil response to the introduction Will and Charles were introduced to the women. The blonde, Miss Jane Bennet, was clearly the older of the two as she was introduced first. Although Will could have predicted Charles would find Miss Bennet the more attractive given his predilection for blondes, he was taken aback by the strength of his friend's reaction. Charles barely acknowledged the introduction to the younger sister, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, he was staring so intently. Will saw a look of amusement pass between all the other men and thought it might be shared by Miss Elizabeth if the quirk of her eyebrow was any indication. For his own part, Will greeted both women with bare civility.

After the introduction Will expected the women to excuse themselves and leave the men to their business. Instead Miss Elizabeth entered into a lively discussion with his father and uncle while Charles joined Miss Bennet in her corner and began to chat quietly with her. By the look on his face he was well on the way to infatuation with another of his "angels" as he called them. Will stood apart from the others, feeling very uncomfortable, which only added to his poor mood.

"What is your opinion, Will?" he dimly heard his father ask.

"Of what?" he snapped.

Darcy looked taken aback by the response. "Were you not listening? Miss Lizzy suggested a major problem with the efficiency of our military and our inability to keep the ships well-staffed is the poor pay for the regular sailors in the Navy."

"Were you considering going to sea as a sailor yourself, Miss Elizabeth? I cannot think of any other reason you might discuss the topic."

"Oh, certainly not," she said, taking his words as a tease instead of censure. "And fortunately women are not yet pressed into service on our Navy's warships. The need for men to be impressed is a result of the poor pay and conditions on ship. That is also a reason why so many of those men desert given even half a chance."

"I suspect there are other reasons as well," Darcy said, glaring at Will. He had recognized the insult Lizzy glossed over, "but I will agree desertion is a problem."

"It is an issue for more reasons than just the loss of men," Lizzy continued. "The desertions and the need to press more men into service prompt our ships to stop both our merchants and those of other countries in order to seek the deserters. Often they take men wrongfully from those vessels. It is an insult to the other nations, particularly to the Americans. I foresee a day when they will call us on that insult."

"You know nothing of the matter," Will said sharply. "Our sailors are paid a reasonable amount and I am certain the tales of wrongful impressment are simple exaggerations. Our ships only stop those suspected of engaging in illegal activities."

"The slight raise in pay given after the mutinies at Spithead and Nore a few years ago were the first change to the salary of a regular seaman since the 1650s. That fact was established during the hearings after the Spithead incident and was one of the major points under negotiation. Even after that, the salaries are too low to tempt most men to willingly sign up for duty."

Will's temper finally snapped completely. He was crossing a line he should never even have approached, but he could not stop the words that began to tumble from his mouth. "I am certain you are incorrect. What does a woman know of such things? If you are going to flirt and attempt to flaunt your so-called knowledge, you should at least do so with a subject more befitting a lady instead of speaking on matters that are only suitable for a tavern wench at the docks."

Ashby, Gardiner and Bingley gasped at the comment and Darcy's jaw dropped hearing the rudeness of his son. "Fitzwilliam!" he admonished, "You embarrass us both with your comments. Miss Lizzy does not deserve your censure. Apologize at once!"

Although he would normally have agreed that his words and attitude were offensive, at this point his father's comments only pushed Will to become more angry and rude. "Why should I apologize to a pair of fortune-hunting tarts who haven't the sense to keep silent and leave the room when it is time for the men to meet, particularly this one, who speaks of things about which she knows nothing?" Will answered testily.

With every eye in the room turned on him now, Will knew the lid on his anger had finally been released to let his ill-temper boil over. He had no intention of backing down from his statements even when Lizzy stepped almost toe to toe with him with fire in her eyes and asked, "What gives _you_ the right to determine when I should come and go in _my uncle's_ house? Or to insult us and call us fortune-hunting tarts without evidence or provocation?"

He looked at her with disdain and said, "How else should one interpret your excessively forward and flirtatious behavior. Clearly you are trying to draw my father in with your cheap arts in an attempt to make yourself the next mistress of Pemberley, just as your sister immediately set herself to capture my friend, who you both know is the only son of a wealthy man. Or are you already my father's mistress without benefit of marriage?"

Will reeled from the force of the slap he should have been expecting after such a speech. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jane first turn pale and then blush bright red. He could see her tears as Lizzy walked away without another word, pulling her sister with her out of the room before anyone else could recover from their shock.

As the door slammed behind the two young women Charles found his voice. "That was very bad form, Darcy. Even if you are in a foul mood there was no cause to insult the ladies like that."

"No indeed," Gardiner spoke angrily, "it is only my friendship for your father that prevents me from calling you out for your false and unprovoked insults to my nieces."

"Call me out?" Will asked incredulously and in a manner strongly reminiscent of his Aunt Catherine. "What makes you think I would feel obligated to answer the challenge of a lowly tradesman? Especially over a pair of ridiculous chits like that?"

Darcy finally recovered his voice, although he was red-faced and shaking in anger. "You will apologize to our host and the young ladies immediately, Fitzwilliam! I am astounded you could behave in such a manner even with the reports I have had of your failings at school."

Any chance Will might have had to recover his temper and back down was now lost. He idly rubbed at the spot on his cheek where Lizzy's very forceful slap had impacted. He would most certainly have a bruise and part of him realized he deserved it even as his anger continued to rule his tongue.

"Why? What are they to me? Their status is so low there is no reason to be concerned for them. I have had enough of trollops throwing themselves at me and dislike seeing one turn your head in a bid for my mother's place. I will not apologize." Will glared at his father, who looked like he might drop into a fit.

"Has the boy gone mad?" he heard his uncle quietly ask as the older Darcy sputtered and fumed.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! I am ashamed of you!" His father finally spit out the words.

"How is that news? It seems you are _always_ ashamed of me, no matter what I do. I may as well be condemned for a wolf as a lamb." Will said with deceptive calm.

"That is enough. You will apologize immediately!"

"Why should I apologize for stating the truth about a stupid girl parroting facts of which she has no understanding? It is all another ploy to catch the attention of some eligible suitor. It is clear she will not be able to do so with her looks." Will heard the other men gasp again at his reckless speech and saw that Gardiner looked ready to strangle him, still he could not stop himself.

"She has more understanding of the facts than you do and has no need to parrot anything. Miss Lizzy is intelligent, well-educated and a very pretty girl. Her statements were correct and _all_ of yours were in the wrong." Darcy insisted.

"It was a lucky guess on her part, then. Women have no true intellectual ability. All their little minds can hold is fashion, gossip and ways to compromise a man. She is not even a gentlewoman and yet you expect me to humor her and behave with respect."

"What has gotten into you today, Fitzwilliam? I had hoped you would improve your ways at school, but you have only become worse over time. How I wish you were as good a man as young George Wickham."

Will was shouting now. "That is what it always comes down to, is it not? Well, I should be _ashamed_ if I were _only_ as good a man as George bloody Wickham! I thought you wanted me to behave as a good and honorable man. That _is_ what you always tell me. Well, what is so _honorable_ about George spending his days gambling and drinking, running up debts, forging letters and chasing after anything in skirts? What is there to admire about a man who made it through his studies by lying and cheating? Or is that behavior actually _what_ you admire? Perhaps _that_ is why I can never gain your approval. I am just not dissolute enough. Well you can have your golden boy! Now that I am out of school I am finally done with him! I think I am done with you as well!"

Will turned to leave, but found Charles standing in his way at the door. He had no idea why his friend looked so hurt. The study was silent but for Darcy's labored breathing. Charles gulped a few times and then quietly asked, "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"All those comments about Mr. Gardiner's status. All those insulting words."

"What? Oh, never mind. Will you come with me Bingley?"

Charles shook his head and stepped aside. Will looked at him oddly for a second before he shook his head and quickly left both the room and the house. Charles looked defeated.

"I hope he did not mean it. I know we have often joked about my status as the son of a tradesman, but he has never said anything like that before. I never expected to hear such vile words from someone I have long thought of as my best friend in the world. I think I must leave as well. I will find my own way home." He turned to go and then turned back again.

"You should know, Mr. Darcy, that outburst has been a long time coming even if it came out very poorly indeed. I do not know why you cannot see the truth, but _every word_ he said about George Wickham _was true_ , even if all the rest was beyond rude. You pushed him to this point, a place without hope, and I think he no longer cares that you will disown him now. I hope his comments about status and tradesmen were just his anger boiling over, but they have called into question our whole friendship. Lord Ashby, if he talks to you later tell him I do not wish to see him for a time. I..I.." his voice trailed off and he too walked out the door leaving the four men to stare after him.


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter 10 – Aftermath**

It was several minutes before the men recovered from the shock of the morning's events. None of them had taken a seat since their entry into the study and they still stood grouped as they had been during the discussions and Will's outburst. Eventually Lord Ashby sighed. "Charles is correct, Darcy. It is a wonder it did not happen sooner. I have been expecting some kind of outburst from Will for years."

"What did he mean by saying I had pushed Will to this point and why would my son think I would disown him? I am furious but surely…" He stopped as he saw the other three exchange glances. "What was he talking about?"

"Have you punished him for something today or yesterday?" Ashby asked.

Darcy was not certain what that had to do with anything, but he answered, "Well, we did have a discussion last night about that letter he wrote asking me for funds to settle some debts at Cambridge. Of course he denied the whole thing at first, which was ridiculous since I had the letter right there."

"Will does not _have_ debts, Darcy," Ashby said firmly. "He does not borrow money or buy on credit and he would _never_ write you a letter asking you to settle an account for him. Yet you will not believe me any more than you will believe him, and _that_ is how you have pushed him to this point."

"I have the letter, Ashby. It is clearly his handwriting."

"Well that explains his comment about George forging letters. That was probably the tipping point." Ashby said with slight satisfaction at having figured the matter out.

Bingley spoke up. "That and the fact he just had to use a large part of his savings to pay off a number of creditors young Wickham imposed on in Will's name. Charles told me Will has been setting aside at least half of his allowance every quarter for the last seven years in hope of investing with your Richard when he starts his business with the horses. When I talked with Charles yesterday about it he said Wickham found a way around every precaution Will took to prevent having accounts opened in his name."

Ashby nodded his understanding. "Which explains why he was so angry in the carriage when Darcy mentioned the account for George right after I spoke of Richard's funds. I hope you will forgive him, Gardiner. What he said was extremely rude, but he is clearly at the end of his rope and all the anger that has been building for years just spilled out."

"I do not understand," Darcy said in frustration. "What are all of you talking about? What right does Will have to be angry over an account for George?"

Ashby looked at his brother-in-law appraisingly and then at the other two men. He shook his head. "There is little point. You have never listened before and even now I can see you getting ready to defend the one and condemn the other."

"Ashby, tell me what you are talking about," Darcy insisted.

In clipped tones Ashby explained, "I am talking about your cruel words and actions towards your son and your blatant favoritism towards a most unworthy young man. I have seen it over and over. You tell your son to behave honorably and he does, even as you constantly berate him for dishonorable behavior that is not his own. You tell the other boy how much you will miss his company while shoving Will out the door. As he said earlier, Fitzwilliam _never_ gains your approval and George _always_ has your attention. You have set up a rivalry between them and then weighted the odds in favor of the more unworthy of the two. It is no wonder your son is so bitter and dispirited. Your words and actions have convinced him again and again he can never win your praise or approval."

"If only his behavior were better…" George Darcy began before Ashby cut him off.

"You have never _substantiated_ the reports of his behavior and they only come from one very _unreliable_ source. You take the word of his rival without question or proof. _Anything_ he says in his defense is branded a lie before he even has the words out of his mouth. It has been several years now since Will stopped telling you anything more than he must, because you will not believe him. Honestly, Darcy, for such an intelligent man you are a downright fool when it comes to your dealings with those two boys. It hurts to see what your obvious favoritism and unfair accusations have made of them both."

"Should I not chastise my son when I hear reports of him wasting his funds and making a fool of himself at school?"

"Which son? The legitimate one or the illegitimate one?"

"What do you mean? I have no illegitimate son. Only Fitzwilliam." Darcy's look of genuine confusion simply frustrated Ashby more.

"That is not what the world believes, or what Will and George believe for that matter. Your behavior towards the two of them makes it clear George is not just your son, but your _favorite_ son. That is why Will fears being disowned."

"My behavior? No. It cannot be…surely you do not believe I would have betrayed Anne that way?"

"I did not at first, when Richard and Alex told me the tale that had spread at Eton. I defended you then, but as you became more and more insistent on maintaining George's right's over Will's I became convinced of its truth. After all, what man bestows such favor on his steward's son while ignoring and denigrating his own son? The conclusion was obvious to everyone. George had clearly been placed with your steward to keep him close and give him a respectable name."

"But Ashby, you know what George's father did for me! He saved Anne's life and Fitzwilliam's as well. I was merely paying him back for that favor."

Ashby responded angrily, "Oh, no, Darcy, _you_ were not the one paying. _Will_ has been paying the price of his life since the first time you _forced_ young George into his company. That blood-sucking leech has taken away his happiness and his reputation. You have made your son's life one of misery with your so-called gratitude. Try doing what all of us, and Will most especially, have been asking of you for years. _Verify_ the allegations against Will independently of any stories George has told you."

"But I have seen the evidence time and again."

"No! You have seen the illusion of evidence that George has created to manipulate you into believing whatever he wishes. He has been finding ways to turn you against Will since they were eight years old and you believed him _every single time_ without question. You would not _listen_ to any other evidence than what George wanted you to hear. Nothing anyone else said made any difference to you. Not even Anne could convince you to open your eyes and see what was obvious to everyone else. You were always so certain Will was in the wrong. It is no wonder both your son and your _godson_ expect you to disinherit Will and leave Pemberley and all your assets to George."

"I would never disinherit my son. I may not approve of his behavior or understand him, but I love him all the same." Darcy looked in confusion to all three men. "You all knew about this rumor?"

Ashby and Gardiner nodded, but Bingley spoke, "My Charles has been your boy's closest friend since their first day at Eton. He has told me about many of the problems George Wickham has caused for them both. They normally refer to George as Will's bastard half-brother, although they usually just call him Will's shadow because he constantly darkens your son's life. I expect I can explain part of Will's insulting comments today from things Charles has told me as well. It seems your son is frequently a target of fortune-hunting young woman who have tried many times to compromise him in hope of marriage to the heir of so wealthy an estate. He avoids as many social situations as he can because he has been hounded and hunted until he believes there is not a woman alive who would not throw herself at a wealthy man without regard for propriety."

"I had no idea," Darcy said quietly.

"Of course not," Ashby snapped. "Why would he trust _you_ with that information? So you could compare him to charming George and tell him how disappointed you are?"

Darcy collapsed into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. "This cannot be right. I have seen the evidence."

Ashby huffed loudly. "Darcy, do you remember receiving a letter from the headmaster at Eton near the end of Will's next to last year about a merchant trying to collect a debt followed by another letter retracting the accusation?"

Still holding onto his hair as if his life depended on it, Darcy looked up slightly. "Yes, what of it?"

"A local merchant who was new to the area allowed one of the boys to set up a line of credit with him under the name of Fitzwilliam Darcy. He had a few of the other boys vouch for him and assure the merchant his father was wealthy. Then he failed to pay anything back. The merchant went to the headmaster for help and he sent you that letter before he even spoke with Will. As seems to be the norm for your son, he was called a liar when he denied the charge and the headmaster refused Will's request to go together to the merchant to ask the man if Will was the one who set up the line of credit."

Darcy noticed Bingley and Gardiner were both smiling slightly, but could not understand why. Ashby continued. "The headmaster punished Will by forbidding him to play in or even attend the remaining matches in the house cricket championship that year. I do not know if you realize it, but your son was the best bowler in the house and the team was certain they would lose the championship without him. In their eyes, Mr. Heath was punishing the entire house without just cause. Charles convinced the team captain to appeal to the headmaster and insist that Will be allowed to present the evidence of his innocence. Mr. Heath was eventually convinced to take Will to the merchant and much to his surprise it became clear that Will was _not_ the culprit. That is what prompted the retraction. The punishment was lifted and partly due to Will's playing their house won the championship that year."

"Who was the culprit?" Darcy asked, although he now suspected the answer.

"Neither the headmaster nor the merchant ever found out, but all the boys knew it was George, especially when he avoided the area around that shop for the rest of his time at Eton. With some help from his friends Will triumphed that time, but it was not the last time George played that trick. Your son tried to protect himself by going to every major merchant in the vicinity of Cambridge, introducing himself and explaining that an impostor might try to set up credit in his name while warning them not to allow it. Will has always paid cash in advance for _all_ purchases. Nevertheless, while he had to go a good distance from the university, George still found ways to run up debts in Will's name. The ones at the taverns and the brothels bothered your son the most because he knew if you heard of them you would have no doubt he was the one drinking to excess, gambling and whoring. Will tried everything he could think of to stop George and then he tried everything Charles, Richard and Alex could think of, but he could not go to you because he knew _you_ would never believe or assist him."

Darcy looked down again. He sighed heavily. "What can I do? It is all so hard to credit."

"Do what you should have done in the first place and go _check_ the evidence. You say you have a letter asking you to send funds? Go to the addresses and see what kind of places they are. Take those miniatures you had done of both of them a few years ago and visit some of the other merchants to see which boy asked for credit and which one gave warning. Do not ask for the name, just verify the face. Listen to the talk and for once in your life open your mind to the possibility that Will might not be the guilty party. And when you have heard _all_ the evidence, prepare yourself to make an apology just as you have demanded Will do here."

Darcy nodded, remaining in his dejected attitude as Ashby, Bingley and Gardiner took their seats.

Looking around Gardiner said, "I think I can understand the boy's actions today. He had no way of knowing of Lizzy's long friendship with Darcy, so her behavior would have appeared very forward to him. I will still expect a full apology, both to me and to the girls, but knowing the background behind the behavior means I can let go of my anger. I am certain Jane will do the same, but Lizzy could be a problem. She has a hard time forgiving insults and Will's comments were exceedingly insulting."

Looking up and trying to gather some sort of calmness, Darcy said, "In all the fuss I had not had a chance to ask how it is you have both of them with you for this visit. It is usually one or the other these days. There is no problem at Longbourn, I hope."

"Actually, there is," Gardiner admitted. "As you all know, Bennet has been ill several times in the last few years. His heart has been weakened by the fevers and he is now confined to his bed. My sister is, of course, very nervous about the entail and has been insistent on having the girls out in society as quickly as possible so she can get them married. She put Jane out at fifteen and now Lizzy is out as well. With her husband's current condition so poor, she has grown more frantic and was trying to push both girls into very inappropriate marriages. While she hates to leave her father at this time, Lizzy wrote and begged me to rescue the girls from their mother's plans. I promised Fanny I would see Jane and Lizzy well settled in town and brought them back with me last week."

Darcy looked thoughtful. "It is odd Will accused the dear girl of having designs to be the next mistress of Pemberley. I know she has thought no such thing, but I have often considered exactly that over the years."

"Darcy!" Gardiner said in shock.

Darcy looked up to see all three men staring at him with astounded expressions. He suddenly realized what they were thinking.

"Not a marriage to me!" he protested. "Certainly not! She is far too young and I still love Anne with all my heart! No, I have often thought she and _Will_ would be an excellent match. He needs a wife who is lively and intelligent enough to help him through any challenges life may bring him. It is a pity he insulted her so completely."

Ashby nodded agreement. "I must admit I have actually thought the same on many occasions, although I do not know Miss Lizzy as well as you, Darcy."

"I would have to agree," Bingley added. "Along those same lines, I noticed my son's immediate reaction to Miss Jane. They are both a little too young to marry yet, but what would you say to a betrothal between the two, Gardiner? Charles will gain a sweet, kind and lovely wife and your sister can be assured that her oldest daughter will be well-cared for. Socially it might be a step down for her, but I will find an estate for Charles soon and we have wealth enough to make the difference."

Gardiner considered the idea. "It would be a relief to me as well," he said at last. "I know Charles is an honorable young man and he is certainly a better option than the men Fanny has been pushing at Jane. I have Bennet's consent to make any match for the girls that I consider appropriate. As long as the engagement is of at least a year's duration I am willing to sign the articles with you. Jane will need additional training to help her learn to run a household properly and all the other things that will come with marriage. Of course, with the new baby on the way I do not know how my wife will find the time." He broke off, clearly thinking things out.

"Thank you, Gardiner. I understand about the training. I have been thinking the same lately as I need to find another place for Caroline. The school Louisa attended has not been a good place for my younger daughter. I have noticed she is losing her liveliness and becoming more spiteful and bitter. I think the other young ladies are not treating her well and this is how she is protecting herself. I wish she could have an opportunity like that you hope for Jane."

"Please excuse what may sound like a crass question, Bingley, but your daughter has a significant dowry, does she not?" Ashby asked.

"It is no secret, Ashby. My girls each have a dowry of twenty thousand pounds. I think that was young Hurst's primary reason for engaging himself to Louisa, although he does seem fond of her as well."

"And Miss Caroline is a lively and intelligent girl if I remember correctly," Ashby seemed to be thinking aloud. "She is not quite as witty or well-read as Miss Lizzy, but still capable of learning anything that is needed." He fell silent as the other three exchanged glances.

"What are you thinking, Ashby?" Bingley asked.

"I am thinking of a solution to the problem of proper training for the young ladies and of a second betrothal."

"To whom?" Bingley asked.

"Richard. Neither he nor Alex has mentioned any other attachment my second son might have in mind. Your daughter's dowry would give him the financial security he needs to leave the army and buy a small property and perhaps the first few horses to start his breeding operation. She would have a good steady man for a husband and he would have a good companion for a wife."

"And what about the training?" Gardiner asked.

"My wife, Susan, has long lamented not having daughters to fuss over, dress up and guide in the ways of society. We shall send all three young women to her and she will give them the additional training and polish they need."

"Miranda," Darcy said suddenly.

"What?" the other three asked.

"Miranda has been lamenting over the same thing. She has no desire to marry again, but she is lonely and also wants daughters to fuss over. She and Susan could come up with a schedule and share the girls for at least the next year. Between them they would, as you say, polish the young ladies without changing their character. Miranda would look on it as practice for when Georgiana gets a little older. Susan and Miranda would also sponsor the girls for their presentation and help them get a start in society."

"Honestly, I never thought my Caroline would be presented. I am not ashamed of my background, but it does limit the opportunities for my children in society," Bingley said with a smile.

"As the daughter-in-law of a viscount who will one day be an earl, she will need to be presented. It will be her right," Ashby chuckled.

"Between them they can only sponsor two of the girls," Gardiner pointed out.

"I am certain Miranda will find a friend to stand for the third girl. We do not wish to leave Miss Lizzy out," Darcy insisted. "In fact, I think we should make it three betrothals."

"You cannot be serious, Darcy!" Gardiner objected. "After your son's insults today?"

"I am serious. While we spoke I have been considering everything you have said about the situation with George and Will. You are all so very certain my boy will be vindicated by an impartial inquiry that I must believe I have done him a great injustice. I would do a greater one if I did not seek to secure his future with a young woman of just the right character to make him happy. I suggest an agreement that includes the option for Miss Lizzy to break the engagement without penalty after three years if she is determined at that point she and Will would not suit. They really should not marry before then, anyway. She would still only be eighteen, so she would have plenty of time to enter the marriage mart and make a good match after the training my sisters will have given her. In fact, I would add to her dowry to assist her in finding someone respectable if she will not have my son at that time. We will keep the betrothal secret from Will for a while so I can work on mending my relationship with him before I tell him. Either way, Miss Lizzy will be protected and her mother can be reassured."

"Let me think on it, Darcy," Gardiner said a little hesitantly. "At a minimum, I agree to send both girls to Lady Ashby and Mrs. Evans for training if they are willing to provide it. That will allow us to bring Mary and Kitty here for a time. I think I shall also hire a governess for my youngest niece, Lydia. Fanny has spoiled the girl terribly and Lydia needs more discipline than anyone in that house can provide for her now. Bennet will be relieved to know the girls are well cared for and it might help him recover from this episode more quickly."

"I was planning to return to my estate in three weeks. I could take all the girls with me when I go," Ashby offered.

"And I will write to Miranda today. I know my sister will jump at the chance to have the young ladies in her care," Darcy said with a smile.

"I will send for Caroline, then. I doubt she will have any objections to marrying the grandson of an earl, but I would like a similar clause in her betrothal as Darcy proposed for Miss Lizzy just in case. As she is a year older we would give her two years to decide against young Richard. And we will give Miss Jane the year during which she is in training."

"Agreed," Ashby said, offering his hand to Bingley. Smiling, they shook on the deal before Bingley turned to Gardiner and shook on their bargain as well.

"It has certainly been an eventful morning," Gardiner said. "Shall I call for some tea and perhaps a light meal before we settle down to the business we actually intended to go over today?"

"Excellent idea!" Ashby agreed.

Gardiner reached around behind him to pull the bell. Despite the earlier confrontation he was now feeling hopeful. Jane would be settled with a good husband and, quite possibly, Lizzy would as well. With their futures more secure he could concentrate on finding good futures for the rest of his nieces.


	11. Departures

**Chapter 11 – Departures**

Will's anger carried him out into the hall, where he would have collided with the footman if the man had not jumped aside, then out the door and down the steps into Gracechurch Street. As he strode briskly along the street he found his thoughts jumping between the recent conversation with his father and the look on Charles's face when he had stopped Will at the door. By the time he found a hackney carriage and settled in for the ride to Darcy house he decided Charles must just have been upset on behalf of the blonde "angel". Truly the young woman had not displayed the same brazen manners as her younger sister and it was Charles who had approached her, not the other way round.

Will clenched his jaw at the thought of the disagreement with his father and pain shot across his cheek. A bit of gentle exploration with his fingers found the area swelling. He remembered the fiery glare Miss Elizabeth had given him when she called him to task for his insults. He supposed he was lucky she had not knocked him out cold. He had never imagined a slap could be that forceful. If she had punched him instead she might have broken his jaw. As he thought over what he had said he realized a broken jaw was probably still less than he deserved. No matter what he thought of their behavior, Miss Elizabeth was correct; he no right to determine their movements or offer them insults in a house where he was the guest and they the residents.

If he were staying in London he supposed it would be necessary to issue an apology. However, he had no intention of staying in London. Nor would he wait around for another lecture from his father or the inevitable consequences of the scene he had just left. Still under the influence of the anger he had bottled up for so long, Will decided it was time to strike out on his own. He would go to Pemberley for a visit with his sister while he attempted to find a place as a tutor. It might be the last chance he had to see Georgiana for some time.

As the carriage moved through the crowded streets, Will made his plans. First he would stop at Darcy House, pack his trunks to be sent for when he found work and fill his saddle bags with the most necessary items. He would be out of the house and on the road towards Pemberley before his father returned if all went well.

"Sir! What happened?" the butler, Mr. Carroll asked when he opened the door for Will.

"Nothing serious," Will assured him. "Someone slapped me."

Mr. Carroll raised an eyebrow. "Was the individual wearing a metal gauntlet at the time, sir?"

"Does it really look that bad?" Will asked.

"Can you not feel how swollen the area has become? The bruising is very obvious as well. We do not have any ice on hand, but I can send out for some."

"No need, Mr. Carroll. I am planning to leave for Pemberley as quickly as I can get my things packed. I have no time to sit around holding ice chips on my face. Would you ask the stable to have my horse saddled in about an hour."

"Yes, sir," the butler said a little doubtfully. He looked concerned, but did not ask any more questions.

Will took the stairs two at a time and ran to his room. His trunks were still half full. After the lecture from his father the previous evening he had not felt like finishing his unpacking. That would be to his advantage now. Working quickly he began to repack his belongings, setting aside the items he intended to carry with him in the saddle bags. As he gathered his clothes in the dressing room he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror on the wall. Will stopped to look more closely.

Although he could make out a set of small bruises that could have been from Miss Elizabeth's fingers, the majority of the bruising had come from hard contact with her open palm. Between the size of the bruise and the amount of swelling, Will could understand why Mr. Carroll had been concerned. Will had been so busy planning, and so angry before that, he had barely noticed the pain. Now as he stopped to look at it, he could feel the area throbbing and aching.

Suddenly, Will remembered the look of outrage on Miss Elizabeth's face. There had been nothing false or flirtatious about her anger. He saw again the horror followed by embarrassment in Miss Bennet's expression on hearing his insults. There had been nothing false about her reaction either. He took another look at the bruises and acknowledged he deserved them. Quickly he turned back to his clothing and began choosing the items he planned to take with him.

Despite his best intentions it was almost two hours before Will was ready to leave. Everything he thought he might need was packed away in his trunks along with clothes and other items he had outgrown that he might be able to sell if he needed the money. He instructed the trunks to be held until he sent instructions for their delivery. After changing into his riding clothes and packing his saddle bags, Will took a few minutes to quickly eat a light meal and asked the cook to pack some bread, cheese and cold meat to take with him. He felt fortunate his father had still not arrived when he carried the bags out with him to the stable where his horse was saddled and waiting. He fastened the saddle bags tightly, then mounted the horse and set off.

As he picked his way through traffic heading out of town, Will considered the road ahead. He had made the journey often enough over the years he knew what to expect. He planned to travel as far as he could this first day, pacing his horse so he did not have to rest it very often, although what he really wished for was a good, hard gallop. His good sense won out as his anger was cooling. There was no need to push his horse or create delays for himself by behaving foolishly. He would be at Pemberley soon enough.

0o0o0

Darcy and Ashby left the Gardiner home feeling good about the business they had completed that day. After reviewing the new plans for their investment with the other two gentlemen they had returned to the topic of the betrothals. Upon additional discussion Gardiner agreed to the betrothal between Lizzy and Will so long as the arrangement included the clause that would allow her to end the engagement if she decided in the six months before her eighteenth birthday they would not suit. The men worked together to draft out settlement documents for all three betrothals which they would have their solicitors cast into the proper forms over the next few days.

"I am pleased with the arrangements we have made today," Ashby said as he and Darcy settled into the carriage for the ride back to Darcy House. "I plan to let Richard know he has another year in the Army and then he must come back and spend some time courting the young lady. Richard is practical. I think he will take it well, especially when he learns of her dowry. I have heard him say more than once he wanted nothing to do with putting himself forward on the marriage mart although he would probably need a wealthy heiress. I am happy to have found one along with the funds I have been able to put away for him."

"You do not think he might have objections because her father is in trade?"

"Not Richard. And she is not just any tradesman's daughter, she is Bingley's daughter and Charles's sister. My sons respect both men, so I am sure the girl will be acceptable once Susan and Miranda have spent some time with her."

"Charles seemed so pained by Will's outburst. Do you think my son meant those unkind things he said about Gardiner's status?"

"I believe Will had no clue he was insulting Charles at the same time he was responding to your demands he make an apology to the young ladies. I know Will has no real issue with status from his behavior at school. That was quite the performance. I almost thought I was hearing Cathy speak. She does like to have the distinctions of rank preserved, you know." Ashby chuckled, "It is my guess he said what he did as a way to further anger you because of all those times you have lectured him about being too proud to keep company with George due to his status as the steward's son when all Will was trying to do was get away from his tormentor."

"I could just see no other reason than pride for why he would not wish to spend time with such a pleasant boy."

Ashby snorted. "Yet each of the other boys told you at one point or another that it had nothing to do with status and everything to do with the company. You simply did not listen. The boy you thought was so pleasant laughs about your gullibility and used every bit of favor you showed him as a way to twist the knife he has stabbed in your son's back. Do you plan to actually check on his behavior with an open mind? You will have to admit your own culpability in the matter to do so."

"I have trouble believing everything you and the others have told me about George and about my own behavior, but I trust all of you to be honest with me. I need to understand Will's outburst, so I plan to do what you suggested and take those miniatures with me to Cambridge to find the truth. I do not wish to lose my son."

Shaking his head slightly, Ashby answered, "You may already be too late. It has been many years since he stopped believing you would take his side on any matter. In fact, I will be surprised if he is still at Darcy House when we arrive. In his last letter Richard told me Will is so certain you will disown him in the near future your son has been making plans to support himself as a tutor to other young gentlemen. Rather than stay to have you lecture him before throwing him out, I expect he has packed his trunks and headed to Pemberley for the rest of his belongings and a chance to visit with Georgiana before you choose to part him from her company as well."

"I cannot imagine why he would think I would disown him or keep him from his sister. Everything I have heard today seems upside down."

"I imagine it does. You still do not truly believe what all of us have told you about George. Until you do, Will's reactions will not appear sensible. Think about that letter you mentioned. If your most persistent enemy, someone you knew wanted to supplant you, had learned to forge your writing with skill enough to fool your friends and family, would you not be certain that person would eventually succeed in getting rid of you? There is no end to the kind of harm George can do with that dubious talent."

Darcy considered the idea. With a growing sense of foreboding he realized Ashby was correct. If that letter was a forgery, then it was skillfully done. With that kind of skill, written evidence could be forged for the most heinous of crimes and would be believed. Will would not stand a chance of defending himself if no one was willing to question the evidence. Darcy had never been willing to do so before, he admitted to himself. The thought made him squirm a little, mentally and physically.

"How can I protect him?" he asked Ashby.

"First, go learn the truth. Establish his innocence and George's guilt beyond the shadow of a doubt in your heart. You need to remember George has been using Will's name for years in his wrongdoing – use the miniatures instead asking for names. It is the only way you will get accurate information."

Darcy nodded sadly. "If, as you say, Will is already gone, then I will head to Cambridge day after tomorrow. I want to meet with my solicitor tomorrow to get the betrothal paperwork taken care of."

"Will may resent your choice of wife, you know."

"At first, perhaps. Once he gets to know Miss Lizzy I think he will love her."

Ashby chuckled. "They are very well matched – intelligent, thoughtful, well-read and stubborn as mules. If they can get past their initial meeting and decide to marry they could be a powerful team. At the very least she will be protected during the term of the betrothal and Will might gain some relief from the fortune hunters. You know Miranda will be most drawn to Miss Lizzy, while Susan will probably find her the most challenging of the three."

"True enough. I think it will be a good thing for all three girls to spend time with both Miranda and Susan. Your wife and my sister are ladies of elegance and accomplishment, but their approach to teaching the young women will be very different. I look forward to seeing what a year of their influence and teaching will make of those three lovely young ladies."

In addition, Darcy hoped Will would eventually accept the betrothal and make himself agreeable to Miss Lizzy. Even without the proof of George's misbehavior he now expected to find, Darcy regretted much of his behavior towards his son. He hoped he had finally done something right for him, but only time would tell.

0o0o0

Bingley knocked on the door to his son's sitting room, unsure in what kind of mood he would find Charles. After receiving permission to enter he opened the door and stepped inside. Charles sat in an armchair with a glum expression on his face and a half-filled glass of port in his hand.

"What your friend said upset you more than I expected," Bingley said as he took a seat in the second armchair.

"I have never heard him speak like that. He insulted the ladies, he insulted his host and he insulted me. I know he is angry and frightened. Will has been backed into a corner and he sees no good way out of it, but to speak like that..." Charles trailed off, shaking his head.

"As you say, he _is_ angry and frightened. People say stupid things, things they never intended to sound as they do, when they are in that state. As you told Darcy before you left, it has been a long time coming. We had a very interesting discussion after you left and I am glad you opened the door to it with that comment."

"What do you mean, Father?" Charles asked, setting the wineglass down on the small table near his chair and looking at his father with interest.

"I think we finally made Darcy understand young Wickham is not what he presents himself to be. Ashby and I both told him some hard truths when Darcy questioned the meaning of your statements. I think the biggest eye-opener for him was learning the general belief that the Wickham boy is his illegitimate son. He had no idea the rumors existed and he denied they have any foundation."

Charles shook his head. "Then Mr. Darcy's behavior makes even less sense. I know Wickham is his godson, but that is not a close enough attachment for him to favor him over his own son. If anything it makes the situation more insulting."

"I agree. At any rate, we may have convinced Darcy to actually verify the accusations against Will. Did I ever tell you how proud I was of you for convincing the headmaster at Eton to vindicate your friend over that credit incident?"

"I do not think we have ever really discussed it. All I did was prompt the older boys to insist on justice for Darcy and our house."

"You stood up for what was right and you prevailed. I am proud of you Charles. I always have been. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Charles blushed slightly. "Well, thank you father. I have always felt you were, but it is good to hear the words."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Bingley asked his son, "Tell me, what did you think of Miss Jane Bennet?"

"Oh, Father, she is an angel!" Charles said with enthusiasm. "She is so lovely and such a pleasure to speak with. I hope she will not associate me with Will's outburst as I would love to spend some time with her."

Bingley grinned. "I am glad to hear it, because I have made an arrangement on your behalf."

Charles looked at him curiously. "What kind of arrangement?"

"I hope you will not be upset. There are a number of factors behind my decision that I will be happy to explain to you. Put simply, as of today you are betrothed to Miss Bennet."

Bingley held in his amusement as Charles's eyes widened in surprise. "Betrothed?" he asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Yes, son, betrothed." He watched as Charles chewed the thought over, tasting the implications. Slowly Charles's expression turned pleased as he swallowed both the idea and his shock at it.

"Will you tell me the reasons?" Charles asked, grinning as widely as his father now.

"First off, are you aware the Bennet ladies are the daughters of a gentleman?"

"Yes, you have mentioned that before. I was little surprised Darcy, Will that is, had not realized it as well, but perhaps his father has never mentioned them before. They do not really talk about things like we do."

Bingley chuckled. "No, I do not think they do. Mr. Bennet, their father, owns an estate in Hertfordshire. It was fairly prosperous at one time, although it is nowhere near as big as Pemberley or Ashby. However, Bennet has had several spells of illness and the management is left largely to his steward. The estate is entailed through the male line and the Bennets have had only daughters. Miss Jane is the oldest of five girls. When Bennet dies, Longbourn, their estate, will go to a distant male cousin with whom he has had several disagreements. It is likely the man will turn the whole family out as quickly as he legally may."

"That is terrible. Are there provisions in place for them?"

Gardiner and his brother-in-law, Mr. Phillips, will take in his sister and the girls if it becomes necessary. Mr. Phillips has a law practice in the village closest to Longbourn. Over the years Gardiner and Phillips have both set aside a little money for each girl which has been invested to eventually provide dowries. Nothing as big as those I have for your sisters, but far more than the interest on the thousand pounds each they will receive after the death of their mother."

"I am glad they will have something, but I begin to see why Mr. Gardiner was willing to arrange a betrothal."

"There is more. Mrs. Bennet is somewhat flighty and also very fearful of what will happen when her husband passes. She met this Mr. Collins many years ago and is certain she will end up in the hedgerows with all her girls because he is a hateful man. As a result she has put the older two out as soon as they each turned fifteen and has tried to force them into what Gardiner calls inappropriate marriages."

"How old is Miss Bennet now?" Charles asked.

"She is seventeen and Miss Lizzy only recently turned fifteen."

"I thought Miss Elizabeth was seventeen or eighteen," Charles said in surprise.

"She is a very quick-witted young woman and highly intelligent. She has always seemed a little older than her years. Miss Jane has as well, but for other reasons. She has looked after her younger sisters and taken on many responsibilities around the house and caring for the tenants on the estate with Miss Lizzy's help. Both are still a bit too young to marry and I think you are as well. We have put some terms in the betrothal papers that might surprise you further."

Charles waited for his father to continue. After a moment Bingley did.

"You may not know I have become concerned about Caroline and the effect school has been having on her personality," he said.

"She has become rather snippy and unpleasant to be around lately. She has always been somewhat opinionated, but now it feels like she is rejecting everything we are."

"Exactly. I have been looking for an alternate way to help her learn to be a gentlewoman without making her behavior even worse. Miss Jane also requires a little more training and polish to be a truly accomplished lady, as does Miss Lizzy. We will be sending the three of them to the Ashby estate where they will be placed in the care of Lady Ashby. Darcy's sister, Mrs. Evans will also be invited to assist the girls. Over the next year the girls will be trained and prepared for their future by ladies of quality and kindness. You will be given opportunities to court Miss Bennet during that time and come to know each other better. On her eighteenth birthday she will be given the choice to continue with the engagement and marry you as soon thereafter as you both agree or to back out of the betrothal without penalty."

"That seems fair enough, but why formalize the betrothal at all?"

"To calm Mrs. Bennet, primarily. The knowledge her eldest is betrothed will help her feel more settled. The provisions of the agreement will also give Bennet peace of mind which may help him better recover from his current illness."

Charles nodded thoughtfully and then looked at his father again. "Why is Lady Ashby willing to train the Bennet sisters and Caroline?"

Bingley smiled at his son. "Well, you see, yours is not the only betrothal I agreed to today."

"Caroline?" Charles asked in surprise, "Who is she to marry?"

Bingley laughed. "She is betrothed to your friend, Captain Richard Fitzwilliam, with the same conditions as Miss Jane. I know he has become a good man who will treat her well and her dowry will allow him to leave the Army and work on that dream of his."

"What an excellent idea, Father! And Lord Ashby agreed?"

"He proposed the idea. He has met your sister a few times and thinks the two might make a good match. If they do not agree, Caroline will still have had not only the training with the other girls, but sponsorship for a presentation at court next season."

Charles whistled. "That would give her the chance to make an even better match than Louisa if Caroline and Richard decide they are not suited."

"Yes, I am very pleased with the arrangements we made today. I honestly hope you and Miss Bennet will make a match of it. I also think it is time we start looking for that estate I have been saving to purchase. I am content remaining in trade, but I think you will do well as a landowner after the training you have had from Lord Ashby's sons and your friend, Will."

With a sigh Charles said, "I am not certain about my friendship with Will. Why did he not answer me before he left? He sidestepped my question and walked out."

"Son, I do not think he even realized he had insulted you with his tirade. He had no clue what you were asking and was trying to leave as quickly as he could."

"I hope that is the case, but I have trouble believing he could speak like that and not realize it would hurt me."

"Give him time to cool down and then talk to him. The two of you have been friends too long to let one angry outburst come between you."

"I suppose you are right, Father," Charles said before picking up the wineglass and taking a sip. "Now, when can I visit with Miss Bennet?"

Bingley burst out laughing again and Charles joined him in his mirth.

0o0o0

The betrothal documents were drawn up and signed. His business in London was done for the moment. Now, George Darcy waited in his study for word that his carriage was loaded and ready to go. Sitting on the desk in front of him were the porcelain miniatures he hoped would help resolve his doubts about the information he had been given. He studied the differences between the young men as he held the two images in the light from the window.

Even for the portrait Will had maintained that blank look George knew so well. No smile, no emotion, the expression gave nothing away. Now that his attention was drawn to the matter George thought over all his memories of his son. It had been years since the last time he had seen Will smile. Was it when Georgiana was born? Had it been nine years?

George Wickham, on the other hand, always seemed to be smiling. It was part of his charm. Could he really be as bad as they claimed? Darcy realized he had not seen that much of George in the last few years, although the young man sent regular letters. For the first time Darcy realized how often those letters contained subtle criticisms of Will disguised as news, as well as the hints about the need for a new hat, boots, coat or other item to help George appear well in front of his friends. Darcy had often forwarded five or ten pounds to the young man in his responses. Now that he thought on it, those gifts would total a large sum. Will had never hinted at the need for money despite the drain on his funds because he was paying the cost of his lodgings out of his own allowance and Darcy realized he had never sent his own son a single gift of money in all the time he had been away at school.

The knots in his stomach that had been twisting away ever since he decided on making this trip tightened. He was beginning to understand why people thought George might be his illegitimate son. Had he seen such behavior in another man it would have been his conclusion as well.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. Mr. Carroll poked his head into the room and announced that the carriage was ready. Darcy thanked him as he stood, ready to leave. Pocketing the two portraits with a sigh, he left the room wondering what other revelations he would find on his journey.


	12. Preparations

**Chapter Twelve – Preparations**

Jane and Lizzy entered their uncle's study and took the seats he offered them. They had been too upset the previous day for Gardiner to consider telling them about the arrangements he had made. Aside from offering his assurances that none of the men thought any less of them after the young man's outburst, Gardiner had left all comforting over the matter to his wife. He hoped Lizzy was calm enough to listen to him now.

"I wanted to speak with you both about what happened yesterday, girls. Lizzy, I know you were and probably still are very angry." His niece nodded and he went on. "I need you to listen to me without arguing over matters. There are several things about that confrontation you do not understand. Can you do that for me or do I need to wait a little while longer?"

Lizzy looked down at her hands where they lay clasped in her lap and sighed. "I will try, uncle. That is the best I can promise you."

Gardiner smiled at her. "Thank you, dear girl. I know the younger Mr. Darcy was very insulting and as I told you, none of the others believe any ill of you girls or your behavior at all. In fact, I do not think the young man does, either." Lizzy started to speak but he held up a hand to stop her. "Wait, Lizzy. As I said, there is much you do not know about the situation."

Lizzy remained silent, looking back at her hands and chewing at her lower lip slightly. Gardiner waited a moment for her to regain her composure and pay attention to him again. When she looked up, he continued.

"Darcy has spoken of his son in the past, has he not? He cares for him, although he has often admitted to not understanding him." Both girls nodded, but kept quiet as he had hoped. "Apparently he has failed to let his son know of his regard and that has caused some problems between them."

"What do you mean, uncle?" Jane asked.

"Darcy also has a godson. Has he mentioned George Wickham to you?"

"I do not believe so," Lizzy said and Jane shook her head.

"George is a few months younger than Fitzwilliam. He is the son of Darcy's steward, who saved the lives of Darcy, Lady Anne and their son. In his gratitude, Darcy asked to be named George's godfather and promised to give the boy every opportunity in life."

"That was kind of him," Jane said.

"Not entirely, as it turns out," Gardiner told them. Jane and Lizzy both looked confused at his response. "The thought was a kind one," he confirmed. "The execution of the plan was flawed, however. In part that was due to the character of his godson and for the rest because Darcy undertook the matter with far too much enthusiasm."

"He favored his godson over his own son?" Lizzy asked with surprise.

"That is exactly what happened. You know how your youngest sister sometimes manipulates your mother into believing others are at fault when she is the one who caused trouble?" Again the girls simply nodded. "Apparently young George became a master of such manipulation early on. For years he has found ways to make Darcy believe his own son is a liar, a cheat and a troublemaker when, in fact, he is a very honest and honorable young man."

Jane gasped and shook her head. Lizzy looked thoughtful. "Has this George Wickham ever been caught?" she asked.

"Not by Darcy. He has always believed anything young Wickham tells him. Worse yet, Darcy has frequently forced his son to keep company with the other boy despite every objection or the fact trouble always follows. Others have seen George's duplicity and have tried to convince Darcy to look at all the evidence, but in his gratitude to the father he has never once doubted the son."

"I expect the younger Mr. Darcy finds it very frustrating," Lizzy said. "I know how angry I become when Lydia sets me up for trouble with Mama."

"Over the years he has stopped even trying to defend himself with his father because he is always called a liar," Gardiner told them. "I have heard stories of the measures he has had to take to prevent the other boy from causing trouble for him at Eton and at Cambridge. No matter what Fitzwilliam Darcy has done, George Wickham finds a way around his precautions. He will often impersonate young Mr. Darcy to gain credit or while engaged in immoral pursuits and then tell Darcy, as if by accident, of things his son apparently did. He has also learned how to forge the younger Darcy's handwriting to cause further problems."

"That is terrible," Jane said. "How can anyone be so cruel?"

"Some people are, my dear. I know you do not like to believe it, but that is the way of the world. You know the younger Mr. Darcy and young Charles Bingley both just returned from Cambridge day before yesterday?" They nodded.

"Just before they left young Mr. Darcy found out about a large number of debts, many very dishonorable, Wickham had incurred in his name. The young man knew his father would believe they were his debts and so he had to pay them or risk being punished. In fact, he was afraid his father might disown him."

"Of surely not," Lizzy said. "Mr. Darcy is too kind for that."

"I agree with you on that, Lizzy, but the young man has had many bad experiences with his father due to things young Wickham has done. There were other reasons for him to believe it a possibility as well, but they are not important to this conversation. At any rate, I learned yesterday young Mr. Darcy has been saving at least half his allowance for the last seven years for a specific purpose. Paying off those debts drained his savings to almost nothing." He nodded acknowledgment of his nieces shocked looks. "To top that off Wickham forged a letter to Mr. Darcy impersonating the son and asking him to send a large sum of money to several merchants at Cambridge. Of course, young Mr. Darcy knew nothing of the letter and denied it when his father confronted him before they came here."

"I see what you are trying to tell me, uncle," Lizzy said with a grimace. "He was angry with his father and something in our conversation set him off and caused his outburst. That does not explain why he was so insulting towards us."

"Tell me, Lizzy, how does your mother react towards eligible young men?"

"She simpers and smirks and then pushes us at them."

"I know you and Jane do not like be pushed at men like that. How do you think the young men feel?"

"I think they dislike the attention as much as we do, at least the honorable ones do. They are usually quick to find an excuse to leave if Mama manages to trap one in conversation."

"Yes, it can be very unpleasant to be on the receiving end of that kind of attention. Ladies of the Ton can be even more blatant in their attempts to trap a man than your Mama."

Lizzy cocked an eyebrow questioningly at her uncle. "Is that possible?" she asked in a dry tone.

"Strange as it sounds, it is very possible. Our friend, Mr. Darcy, is wealthy and often has to fend off that kind of attention. Apparently his son has also been very well hunted, so he is intensely sensitive to the behavior of fortune hunters. I understand he was also not aware of your long-standing friendship with his father. How do you think your behavior looked to him?"

Lizzy thought for a moment and then her eyes widened and she lifted a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear, it looked like I _was_ flirting outrageously."

"Yes, my dear, to someone who did not know you or know of the rapport between you and Mr. Darcy it would have looked like you were flirting. Then you showed the young man up in conversation and his father, with whom he was already very angry, supported you."

"And then he lost his temper and I lost mine," she said, blushing.

"He deserved that slap, Lizzy, even if there were extenuating circumstances. After you left I told him if he were not the son of my friend I would have called him out for his rude comments. That led to further unpleasantness and he made insulting comments about me as well as telling his father some things I suspect that young man has been wanting to say for years. Young Bingley called him on his rudeness before his friend stormed out of here, then said a few things to Mr. Darcy that led to a long conversation in which the father learned much he had not known about the son and the godson."

"Will Mr. Darcy start believing his son now?" Jane asked.

"I think he will, Jane, eventually. He plans to go to Cambridge himself and verify many of the things he has been told. I think he will find he owes his son many apologies."

"Young Mr. Darcy owes us an apology as well, but knowing what he has been going through leaves me feeling less offended. I hope he and his father can come to an understanding and the other man, Mr. Wickham, is punished for his misdeeds," Lizzy said thoughtfully.

"I am glad you feel that way, my dear. It will help with what I need to tell you now. After our discussion with Mr. Darcy about his son the conversation turned to the situation at Longbourn. I told the men of your father's current illness and your mother's attempts to push you into marriage with men who are not at all appropriate. Together we have made some arrangements for your benefit."

Lizzy looked at him with suspicion, but Jane was simply curious. Gardiner took a deep breath. "Jane, was I mistaken in thinking you took a liking to young Charles Bingley?"

Jane blushed and could not look her uncle in the eye. "No, uncle. I found him a most agreeable young gentleman."

"He apparently thought you were most agreeable as well, or so his father believed. We have arranged a betrothal between you."

"What?" Lizzy interrupted loudly. "You arranged a marriage for Jane? To Charles Bingley? After what Mr. Darcy said?"

"Calm yourself, Lizzy. I am not finished." Gardiner gave his niece a stern look.

Lizzy huffed and folded her arms across her chest while treating her uncle to a fearsome glare. He held in a chuckle as he turned back to Jane. "Are you also upset with me, Jane?" he asked.

"I am surprised, uncle, but not upset," she said quietly with a little smile.

"I had hoped that would be the case. I think you are both still a little too young to marry, so it will be a long engagement. However, having the betrothal in place with the settlement signed will help calm your mother and also be a relief for your father."

Lizzy unfolded her arms and dropped her hands back into her lap as she and Jane both nodded. The force of her glare dimmed a little as well.

"I think you are both aware Mr. Bingley intends to purchase an estate for his son. While you are very capable young women, you have not learned everything you need to step into the role of a landed gentleman's wife. We have made arrangements for the two of you, along with Bingley's daughter, Caroline, to spend the next year learning the lessons you need from Lady Ashby and Mr. Darcy's sister, Mrs. Miranda Evans. Lord Ashby will escort the three of you to his estate to start your training with his wife in a little over a fortnight."

"I look forward to it," Jane said. Lizzy looked less pleased.

"There was a special clause added to your betrothal document that you need to be aware of, Jane. During the course of the year you will be given some time to become better acquainted with young Charles. If you decide against the match by the day of your eighteenth birthday, the agreement can be broken without penalty. You will still be young enough to make a good match. Between the training you will receive and a presentation at court which will be arranged by Lady Ashby, not mention the additions to your dowry I have set aside, your chances of finding another match are good. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle. Thank you for allowing me a choice. I doubt young Mr. Bingley is likely to do anything to make me wish to break the engagement, but it pleases me to know I can do so if need be."

"Why am I joining them?" Lizzy asked, "And Miss Bingley as well?"

"Jane's was not the only betrothal we discussed. Miss Caroline is now betrothed to Lord Ashby's second son, Captain Richard Fitzwilliam." Gardiner hesitated for a moment, seeing the look of challenge in Lizzy's eyes. He took a deep breath and added. "You, Lizzy, are betrothed to young Mr. Darcy."

"What!" she shouted, jumping up from her seat in surprise. "Uncle! How could you?"

"Sit down, Lizzy. He _is_ a good and honorable young man despite the behavior you saw yesterday. Darcy admitted he has often thought you would be an admirable wife and companion for his son. He says you are very alike in many ways including your love of reading and your stubbornness. The clause allowing for the breaking of the betrothal was suggested by Darcy and we adopted it for the other two agreements. I would not have made the arrangement without it. You may not break it now, but you can make the choice any time in the six months before your eighteenth birthday."

"I have to be engaged to him for at least two and a half years?" She groaned.

"Lizzy, were you expecting to be engaged to or marry anyone else in that time?" Gardiner asked sharply.

"Not if I could help it," she grumbled, "no matter what Mama wanted."

"Then how will it hurt to accept this betrothal given the clause we added?"

Lizzy took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "It will not," she finally said grudgingly as she resumed her seat.

"Correct," Gardiner confirmed. "You will also be trained to your expected role and will be presented at court. You _will_ cooperate with Lady Ashby and Mrs. Evans. Once young Mr. Darcy tenders a sincere apology for his behavior you will also have the chance to become better acquainted and I expect you to keep an open mind. Remember what I have told you about his background and try to be kind."

Slowly she nodded and then looked down at her hands again.

"Do not worry, Lizzy. Lord Ashby and Mr. Darcy have assured me you will get along well with the ladies, particularly Mrs. Evans. It will not be like sitting with your Mama discussing lace."

Lizzy chuckled while Jane smiled at the reference.

"I will try to make you proud of me, Uncle," Lizzy told him.

"I already am, dear girl. Oh, I forgot to mention the other benefit of this arrangement. Since you and Jane will be safely under the care of Lady Ashby, your aunt and I can bring Mary and Kitty here for a nice long visit. I also plan to send a governess for Lydia. She needs a little more guidance than my sister can provide."

Both girls smiled. "That is wonderful news, Uncle," Jane said. "You can count on us to be good students. I would not want to embarrass my husband by not learning what I need to know."

Lizzy still looked a little doubtful, but she nodded agreement with Jane. "Mary and Kitty do need some time away from Mama and Lydia. If she is here with you then you will not push Mary out into society next year, will you? She was very afraid after Mama insisted on me coming out this year."

"We will make certain Mary is not out before she is ready. I think your father will find the house much more relaxing so he can make a good recovery and your mother will be happier. Until Mr. Darcy lets his son know about your betrothal we will not give my sister any details, so do not mention it in your letters. We will just tell her we have made an arrangement for you. I would also like both of you to keep the release clause a secret. It is there for your protection, but it would worry your mother."

"We understand, Uncle," Lizzy answered. "I know Papa gave you the power to make these betrothals for us and if you insisted I would have to simply accept it. As Jane said, thank you for giving me a choice even if I must wait a few years to exercise it."

"I know you are still not happy, Lizzy. Your aunt is aware of the arrangements I have made. You can both go speak with her about it if you wish."

Lizzy stood and walked over to her uncle to kiss his cheek. Jane followed suit and the two young women left the study together. Gardiner watched them go, pleased the discussion had gone as well as it had. True, Lizzy was not happy, but she had accepted his explanation and she might be brought around to forgive the young man in time.


	13. Investigations and Revelations

**Chapter Thirteen – Investigations and Revelations**

As they neared the first address Darcy realized it might not be wise to simply stop in front of the location in a carriage prominently marked with the Darcy crest. He also noted with dismay he was in an area known for gambling halls and brothels, or at least that was the case when he was a student. He had personally spent little time there, but some of his classmates had wasted all their allowance and more in the neighborhood.

With a rap of his walking stick on the roof he gained the attention of his coachman. He gave the man instructions to continue on a little past his destination. Once they rolled to a stop, Darcy got out and walked back to the shop that was his first goal with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The small storefront appeared to be a tobacco shop, but through an open door near the counter he could see a card room with a few men already at play. A burly, rather rough-looking man stepped up to the counter, scratching at his scraggy blonde side-whiskers that covered but did not hide a wide white scar between his neck and ear.

"Can I help ye, sir," the man asked.

"I am seeking information," Darcy said politely, "if you would be so kind as to assist me?" He pulled a coin from his waistcoat pocket and laid it on the counter. At the man's nod, Darcy took out the miniature of Will. "Do you recognize this young man?" he asked, allowing the man at the counter to take a good look at the portrait.

The man scratched idly at his scar again as he answered, "Nah, that don't look like any of our normal customers."

Darcy put Will's portrait back in one pocket and from another pulled out the other miniature. The man showed no hesitation in identifying the subject this time.

"Oh, yeah, that one I know. Young Mr. Darcy has been a regular here for a few years now. He likes the games in our back rooms," he gestured with a nod to the open door, "and with the girls upstairs." He looked at Darcy with some suspicion. "Is he your son?"

Darcy shook his head. "My godson," he answered.

The man at the counter gave a nasty laugh. "Well, you sure failed in your duty to that one," he said. "Young Darcy would rather be here than at church any day. Anything else ye want to know? Or can I interest you in a visit upstairs?"

Darcy shook his head. "No, not today."

"I guess that other one is the bastard half-brother, ain't he? Mr. Darcy said that one was too much of a moralistic prig to come into a place like this." When Darcy failed to respond the man pocketed the coin.

Shaken out of his thoughts by the other man's movements, Darcy quietly said, "I appreciate your assistance." With a slight nod, he turned and left the shop.

All the way back to the carriage Darcy struggled with the desire to heave up the contents of his stomach. Ashby was correct to suggest using the portraits for identification. He had a terrible feeling about the other visits he intended to make. If what the man in the shop said was true, and Darcy had no doubt now it was, he had indeed failed in his duty to both his godson and his true son.

Three more stops to the creditors listed in the letter produced much the same results. Will's portrait went unrecognized and George's was identified as young Mr. Darcy each time. After returning to his carriage from the fourth location, a place that made no attempt to hide its business as a brothel, Darcy huddled in the corner of his carriage, not certain how much more he could take. After some reflection, he decided he needed to hear some better news for a change. He directed the coachman to the lodgings Will and Charles had shared so he could speak with the landlady.

0o0

"I would be pleased to answer any questions you might have, Mr. Darcy. May I say I was right sorry your son graduated this year? Although I am sure you must be most proud of him."

"I am, Mrs. Burbage. May I assume he was a good lodger?"

"He and young Mr. Bingley were the best of lodgers, Mr. Darcy. Such pleasant, polite young men! They made no messes or fusses and followed all the rules of my house without question or complaint. You must know how some young men get up to all kinds of trouble once away from the oversight of their parents, but not these two. They led quiet lives and tended to their studies. Even when they invited a friend or two to visit they never became so loud as to disturb me or any of my other lodgers."

Darcy smiled, relieved to finally be hearing good news. "Did they pay their bills on time?" he asked, knowing Will had paid his share, as agreed, out of his allowance unlike George, whose rent had been paid by Darcy directly each quarter.

"Oh, yes, sir," she replied, waving her hand as if to brush away the very idea of them doing otherwise. "Regular as clockwork. In all the time they were here I never had to wait so much as a day beyond my due date for payment of their rent. The laundress said the same about them. I truly was sorry to see them leave."

"Thank you, Mrs. Burbage. I had just wanted to make certain no accounts were outstanding as they will not be coming back again."

"All is right as rain here, sir. I doubt you find they left anything unpaid."

"Very good, then. I thank you for your time, Madam," Darcy said, pulling a coin from the supply in his waistcoat pocket and offering it to her.

Mrs. Burbage took the coin and offered a curtsy in thanks. "Safe journey," she wished him as she showed him out the door. He tipped his hat to her in response and headed back to the carriage. While he should have been cheered by the reports of Will's good behavior, he found it disquieting to remember all the times he had blamed his son for being irresponsible with his funds. Now he knew Will had been nothing of the kind. He was a little afraid of what he would find at George's lodgings.

0o0

"I do hate to say it, knowing of your interest in him, sir, but that Mr. Wickham was no end of trouble. I was pleased you sent his rent to me directly or I am certain he would have left me wanting my payment the same way he left so many others."

"Did he leave many unpaid bills behind?"

"Anything he could get away with, sir. The laundress had to threaten to keep all his clothes after he left her bill unpaid for more than a quarter the first year he was here and she was careful to get payment regularly after that. As for others, he seemed to have a good sense of when to hide or stay out late to avoid people coming to collect their bills. Perhaps I should not say it, sir, but I did overhear him once telling his friends how he often used his half-brother's name to keep his creditors from tracking him down. A few of those who came here did ask for young Mr. Darcy, although it was clear the person they were looking to find was Mr. Wickham."

"I have recently found several examples of that behavior," Darcy said with disgust, ignoring the assumption of his relationship with George. "You said he was trouble. Was it something more than how he managed his money?"

"Are you sure you wish to know, sir? Parents or guardians do not often wish to hear the details. They can be offended." She wrung her hands in her skirt nervously.

"I am certain, Mrs. Johns," Darcy said solemnly. "I may not like what I hear, but it is most important I learn the details. I will not hold the telling of them against you."

She nodded and began, "Well, sir, aside from those looking to find him for payments, there was all those friends he would bring here, not to mention the loose women he would sneak in when he thought I did not know. When I tried to speak with him about it, that sort of thing being against the rules and all, he always had some excuse or found a way to distract me with his charm. Of course, the noise from all his friends was not the worst of it, although they certainly were a loud set with all their laughing and talking into the early hours. They were often drinking to excess as well, and I had to clean up more than once after a visitor who emptied his stomach in my hall or on my stairs. Oh, Mr. Wickham would simper and smile and promise it would never happen again, but soon enough it always did. Charming as he could be, I was still glad to see the back of that young man for good when this last term ended."

Darcy shook his head sadly. "I am sorry George made things so difficult for you, Mrs. Johns. I expected better of him. Honestly, I had no idea of how he was abusing my trust."

"That is often the way of it, sir, when the boys arrive and find themselves free to do as they wish. The parents never know until the boy finds trouble he cannot get out of on his own."

"I think George has found that now." Before turning to leave he pulled out a few coins to hand to the long-suffering landlady. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Johns. I am sorry George was so much trouble to you."

0o0

Although he was now convinced of the truths Ashby and Bingley told him, Darcy decided to check a few more places. Remembering what was said of the steps Will took to keep George from using his name as freely, Darcy stopped at the stores of a few respectable merchants in the area.

"Aye, I recognize young Mr. Darcy," said the tailor on being shown Will's portrait. "Quite the gentleman he is."

"Does my son pay his bills with you promptly?" Darcy asked.

"Your son, is he? Well, I congratulate you on his upbringing. That young man is the kind of customer I like best. Although he is careful in his ways, he does not quibble unreasonably over price or try to beat me down to where I will make no profit. Always respectful, he is, and he pays the final bill before he ever leaves my shop with the goods."

"I am glad to hear it," Darcy said, and he was although he knew he did not deserve the credit for Will's behavior.

"Oh, you can be proud of that young man, sir. I remember when he first came to the school, before he ever ordered a thing from me, mind. He walked in here and introduced himself with all the grace you would expect of a much older gentleman. He said he was warning all the local merchants because another boy who had also just started at the university sometimes tried to gain credit using your son's name. He left his card so I would remember and told me he would never ask for credit and he hoped I would not be taken in. Sure enough, a few months later another young man came in and tried to use your son's name to place an order. I sent him on his way right smartly."

"Do you happen to recall if this was the other boy?" Darcy asked, pulling out George's portrait. The tailor looked at it carefully and seemed to be examining his own memory.

"I think it might be," he said slowly. "I remember the young man had a very charming smile. He knew how to use it as well, and make you feel like doing whatever he asked. I expect if your son had not warned me I might have been inclined to trust him for a coat or two and lost the cost of them for my pains. Is he some relation, sir?"

"My godson," Darcy admitted. "I, too, have been charmed by that smile and am only now learning what it has cost me."

"That is too bad, sir. At least you can take pride in your son. From what I have seen, he is a gentleman through and through."

Darcy heard similar tales in the other shops he visited. When he specifically asked if Will had warned the proprietors many remembered his son's first visit and some told tales of the impostor trying to buy on credit in Will's name. Not all could identify George, but enough did to remove any doubt of his guilt in the matter. It was with a heavy heart that Darcy left Cambridge. As he directed his coachman to take the road that would eventually bring them to Pemberley he thought over all he had learned that day. Clearly it was time to have a discussion with his steward and a confrontation with his godson.


	14. Interview with the Young Devil

_AN: For those who questioned my recent change of rating. I did that just in case. I had waffled between T and M even when I first posted and the further I go the more I felt it was just squeaking over that line. At no point do I graphically depict sexual assault, but it is referenced in some of the later chapters although NOT towards any of our leading female characters. I hit a spot in the chapter I am writing at the moment where I just decided I had to bump the rating. Perhaps I am a little too sensitive since I have certainly read and seen far worse things in books and movies aimed at teens, but I just felt like I needed to do it. I didn't mean to ratchet up anyone's anxiety over it. I have changed it back to T since I discovered I cannot even see the story in the menu at the M rating. Sorry for any confusion.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen – Interview with the Young Devil**

Darcy was glad when Pemberley finally came into view. He had spent the days of his journey considering the response he needed to make to both George and Will.

As George was not his son, Darcy felt he needed to speak with Wickham first. Having timed his journey so he would arrive at mid-day, Darcy hoped to have his interviews with George and his father before having any conversation with Will. He assumed and hoped to find his son still at the estate. If Will had already left it would be more difficult, but Darcy _would_ find him and make amends. He knew the apology he needed to make to Will would mean more if he had already taken steps to correct his earlier errors of judgment.

"Welcome home, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds greeted him as he entered the house. "We were not expecting you back from London so soon, sir."

"I had business here I could not delay. I apologize for giving you no warning."

"Oh, it is of no matter, sir, for you have arrived safely."

"My son came on ahead, did he not? Is he still here?" Darcy asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I believe he is in the schoolroom visiting with Miss Georgiana at the moment. Shall I send someone to find him?"

"Oh, no, please do not disturb him. I will speak with him later. I have a few tasks I must complete first. I would like a pitcher of hot water brought to my dressing room so I may wash off the road dust and then I intend to go out again. I believe I will take dinner on a tray in my sitting room this evening. Please make it something simple."

"Yes, sir," the housekeeper agreed. "The hot water will arrive shortly." She bustled off to make arrangements while Darcy headed up to his rooms.

0o0o0

"I am very sorry I had to bring you this news, Wickham. I take full responsibility for how I mishandled the situation and allowed it to deteriorate in this manner. So many people, including you, warned me I was paying too much favor to George. I simply chose not to listen." Darcy hung his head.

"You meant well, Mr. Darcy. You are not the only one at fault here. While George bears the greatest share of the blame, I should have been more cognizant of my son's behavior, particularly in the last few years after his mother died. Your generosity in seeing him through school gave me the feeling I could step back and pay less attention to his actions as I knew his needs were being met."

"Apparently what he perceived as his needs far exceed anything either of us would have considered appropriate," Darcy said with some asperity.

"Again, George is to blame for that, not you, Mr. Darcy," Wickham said firmly. "You have showed him nothing but kindness. In return he has taken shameful advantage of you. It must stop."

"We are agreed on that, at least. I think it would be best if we confront him together. If we do so separately he may not pay as much attention or he could manage to charm one or the other of us into being less severe. If we are both present he cannot play one of us off against the other."

"That would be wise. He does have a way of sidestepping problems or changing the direction of a conversation."

"He also needs to know he is your son, not mine, and he must face some consequences for his years of tormenting Will and lying to us."

"To start, sir, I believe you should cut off the allowance you have provided for him."

"Cut him off completely?" Darcy asked in surprise.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. He is my son and if he cannot support himself it should be up to me to help him along now. You have given him an education that can provide him with a good start if he is only willing to do the necessary work. It is more than enough. Any debt you felt you owed me has been paid a hundredfold. It appears you need to mend your relationship with your own son and the will not happen while you continue to support mine. I also need to be the one to discipline him and will start by insisting he begin to make restitution for all he has wasted."

Darcy took a deep breath then nodded slightly as he said, "Yes, I see your point. I feel I have failed them both, but I must make Will my priority now. And you are correct that it is your place to be his father, not mine."

"Indeed, sir. I am most astounded they thought you were George's father, but even more so that neither they nor anyone else ever spoke of the matter in our hearing."

"It was spoken of as absolute fact in Cambridge and Ashby confirmed he and my nephews have been certain of it for years as well. I cannot tell you how disconcerting it was to have complete strangers casually refer to one of the boys as the bastard half-brother."

"I find your description of George's behavior at Cambridge far more disconcerting. I have always been a little disturbed and suspicious over the way George never seemed to be at fault for anything while Master Fitzwilliam took the blame for all that went wrong. Yet you always appeared convinced of the facts and without solid evidence there was little I could say about it. Or, at least, that is what I told myself. But now to learn my son has lied and cheated and is a regular customer at multiple brothels and gaming houses while covering his shame by using Master Fitzwilliam's name? The idea disgusts me!"

"I find such behavior abhorrent as well. We must make certain he knows it is not acceptable. Do you know where George is this afternoon?"

"He rode out early this morning saying he had an errand to do, although he did not say where. I do not think he frequents Lambton or Kympton..." he trailed off and looked at Darcy.

"Do you think he has accrued debts in other places, but chooses not to do so close to home where we might discover the fact?" Darcy asked uneasily.

"That is exactly what I was thinking. In fact, it makes me wonder what kind of debts he has in the area. At least he cannot use your son's identity in any of the local villages." Both men sighed in frustration.

"Does he usually return in the evenings?" Darcy asked.

"Sometimes. He said he planned to do so when he left today."

"Do you mind if I wait? I hope to speak with George before having any discussion with Will."

"Not at all, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps we could go over the situation at the Poyner farm while you wait."

0o0

George entered the room, smiling as was his habit. "Mr. Darcy, what brings you here this evening? No trouble with the estate, I hope."

The two men in front of him remained solemn despite his charming smile. George began to feel a little uneasy. Normally Mr. Darcy, at least, always gave him a welcoming smile when George entered his company. Today the expression both men wore could only be called grim.

"I am here to speak with you, George," Darcy told him.

George offered his most charming smile at that, but the targets of his charm failed to respond as expected. In as genial a tone as he could manage, George asked, "How may I assist you, sir?"

The men returned to their seats and Wickham motioned for his son to take a seat as well. George slid into the remaining chair with a look of polite attentiveness.

Darcy examined the young man in front of him and for the first time he noticed the calculating look in George's eyes when he smiled. The easy way he dropped into his seat showed his confidence and Darcy could almost see him working out ways to manipulate whatever situation arose. Darcy knew Will would be tense and concerned in a similar situation, but George apparently had no worries _he_ would ever be censured.

Wickham looked to his employer to begin the discussion. Darcy cleared his throat uncomfortably. With a slight cough he finally started, "While I was in London I had a very unpleasant discussion with Lord Ashby and my business partners, during the course of which I was informed of several matters previously unknown to me. One of these is that you, and apparently a great many other people, believe you are my illegitimate son who has been placed with Mr. Wickham to maintain respectability." Darcy briefly saw a slight bit of shock register on George's face before it was replaced with a genial smile.

"That is the general belief, sir," he said smoothly.

"No matter how widespread or generally held the belief may be, it is _absolutely false_ ," Darcy stated with quiet firmness.

George assumed a look Darcy now recognized as false innocence. He also realized he had seen that expression many times before.

"Surely you do not believe _I_ started such an indecent rumor?" George asked.

"I do not believe you were the first to speculate on the subject," Darcy said, watching as George's expression showed what was probably genuine relief. As Darcy continued the relief turned to disquiet. "I _do_ believe you spread the rumor, treated it as a confirmed fact and used it to your personal advantage."

"Mr. Darcy, how can you think such a thing?" George asked in an injured tone.

"I admit it is difficult," Darcy said. "For many years I have considered you a paragon of virtue, an illusion you have deliberately fostered. However, I have learned many things in the last few days which show how false an impression that is."

George leaned forward in his chair with his hands clasped almost as if in prayer. "Oh, sir, I know Lord Ashby does not like me for some reason, but please do not allow his lies to turn you against me."

"Lord Ashby told me no lies, George. He informed me of some facts and then encouraged me to go verify the truth of them myself. I believe you are aware of a certain letter I received a few weeks ago asking me to pay off several merchants for debts incurred in Will's name." Darcy stood stiffly, willing himself to remain strong and show it in his stance.

"I have no knowledge of your personal correspondence with Master Fitzwilliam, sir. As you know, he prefers to avoid spending time in my company." Again his expression took on the look of injured innocence, but Darcy could see a degree of worry in his eyes before George looked away to hide it.

"I believe he was wise to avoid you," he answered, which prompted George to look up again in surprise. "At any rate, while this letter appeared to be from my son, subsequent investigation proved to me it was written by _you_."

George began to protest but Darcy motioned him to be silent. "I went to Cambridge a few days ago and visited the so-called merchants listed in the letter. On Lord Ashby's recommendation, I did not ask about the debts directly. I took with me the miniatures of you and Will and simply asked if the people with whom I spoke recognized the individuals in the portraits."

Darcy could see the worry in George's eyes now before the young man's gaze flicked downward. "I see by your expression you have guessed what they told me. None of them recognized Will. _Not one_. Yet _all_ of them recognized your portrait as a very regular customer by the name of Fitzwilliam Darcy. The proprietors of brothels, gaming halls and taverns all identified _you_."

"Sir, they must have guessed you were Fitzwilliam's father and identified me so as not to insult you."

"All of them?" Darcy could not keep the skepticism and sarcasm out of his voice. "Without benefit of an introduction or explanation of why I wished to know if they recognized the individuals in the two portraits? That seems a bit far-fetched to me, George."

"But, sir, what would I be doing in such places? They are hardly fit for a proper young gentleman." Again George smiled charmingly, dropping his hands back to the arms of the chair and resuming his look of confidence.

"I expect you were doing what all the other patrons of the establishments were doing – behaving shamefully. And I agree they are not fit places for any proper gentleman. I greatly disliked having to even enter them while gathering information."

"I do not see why you needed to suffer the indignity of going there in person, sir. Surely you could have simply paid Master Fitzwilliam's debts by post." Again George flashed his most charming smile.

Darcy shook his head sadly, realizing he had fallen for similar misdirection before. "I expect you are well aware I _did_ pay those debts by post. My visit was to gain information, which means I am now convinced those debts were yours as was the letter, although both were done in Will's name. I also visited both Will's lodgings and your own. Would you like to know what your landlady said about you? Or can you guess?"

"I did not like to complain, sir. You were so generous as to pay for my lodgings, but she is a very unreasonable and bitter woman," George said quickly, looking down again to hide any betraying unease in his eyes.

"I see you have guessed what she said. For the record, she did not strike me as either unreasonable or bitter. In fact, she was most appreciative of my choice to pay your rent directly to her each quarter as others were not always as successful obtaining payments for their services to you. Why that should be the case when you had a generous allowance plus the frequent gifts of money I sent can only be answered by you, although I can guess from the debts you blackmailed Will into paying for you and the complaints your landlady had over the respectability of some of your visitors."

Darcy expected to see some form of shame or remorse on the young man's face. Instead what he saw was certainly a false look of surprise and hurt, although there was a touch of anger hidden beneath it. Had he not heard all the stories told to him at Cambridge, Darcy might have doubted his evidence and believed the performance he heard next.

"Mr. Darcy, I am surprised you would listen to the unsubstantiated charges made against me by people who were simply jealous of the good fortune you have bestowed on me. You know me better than that, sir. All my life you have believed in me and, of course, I would not behave in a way to let you down."

"Oh, George," Darcy said, shaking his head and looking on the young man sadly, "I did believe you. I have believed you time and again when I should have questioned. It has taken me far too long to see through your lies and false expressions of gratitude. Have done with this charade, George. I will not be swayed by your charm again. I have discussed this with your father. As of now I am cutting off your allowance. I will no longer support you. If you cannot support yourself with the education you have received, you must look to your father, _your true and only father_ , for assistance. I will not allow your lies to part me from my own son any longer."

This time the shock on George's face was real. He did not seem able to take in what he had just heard. "You are discarding me? Just like that?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"I must do what is right, George. I am hoping you will learn to do the same. I will not tolerate any additional offenses against me or my son. Be warned, if you forge any more letters or request more credit in my name or Will's I _will_ have you taken up by the magistrate and punished accordingly. I care for you, George, but I must do what is right now that I know how I have been taken in."

"I cannot believe you would abandon me now. Oh, sir!" George looked as if he might cry, but Darcy clearly saw anger, not sadness in his eyes before he looked away. "Excuse me," George said as he quickly stood and ran from the room.

"You notice he never admitted a thing," Wickham said. "I hope he will take the lesson and behave now, but I think it wise to keep an eye on him. I will have my own say with him later and lay down some new rules for living in this house."

"I agree, Wickham. I hope and pray he will eventually take responsibility for his actions, but it may not happen immediately. Do you think I should have a few of my men following him for a time?"

"I hardly know. If they can do it without being seen then that might be a wise choice as well."

"I will make arrangements tomorrow morning. I am sorry this happened, Wickham. Just know that I value your work and all that you have done for me, no matter what George has done."

"I appreciate the reassurance, sir. If anything comes up I will be in touch."

"In that case, I will be off. I need to have another difficult interview this evening. I hope Will can find it in his heart to forgive me for all the times I have chosen George's lies over his truth."

"Good luck, sir. I think you may need it."


	15. Attempts at Reconciliation

**Chapter Fifteen – Attempts at Reconciliation**

Darcy took a deep breath and then released it slowly. This was not going to be an easy discussion. In fact, he was not entirely certain there would be any discussion at all, but he had to try. After taking and releasing another deep breath, he knocked on the door.

For a brief instant Darcy saw surprise on Will's face when he opened the door, but it was quickly submerged under the normal blank expression, although that was a bit marred by the remains of the bruising on his cheek.

"I had not realized you had arrived at Pemberley, Father," Will said in a slightly shaky voice although with a hint of defiance in it as well.

"I left town shortly after you did, although I had a few stops to make on the way. I need to speak with you, son, and now would be better than later, I think. Would you be willing to join me in the library?"

"The library? Usually you call me into your study when you wish to _speak,_ " Will's tone was sharp.

"That is precisely why I proposed the library. It is a place we are both comfortable. Neutral territory, if you will. I do not intend to give you a dressing down and you need not fear that I will disown you. Instead, I need to clear up some misunderstandings between us. Are you willing to join me?"

Will stood silent for several minutes. His father simply waited. Too much was riding on this discussion for him to force the issue.

"As you wish," Will finally said. He stepped into the hall and closed his sitting room door behind him.

The two men made their way to the library in silence. In one corner of the room was a group of three armchairs with two small occasional tables spaced between them. Darcy led the way to them, then stopped at a cabinet against the wall nearby.

"Would you care for a glass of port?" he asked.

"Will I need it?"

Darcy chuckled slightly. "I suspect we may each need more than one glass."

"Then I will have one. Thank you."

Will settled into one of the chairs and accepted the drink his father poured for him, still watching warily. Darcy poured his own drink and took the seat that most nearly faced Will.

"I was glad to find you still here at Pemberley," Darcy began. "And while I wish you had not insulted my friend and his nieces, I find myself equally glad for your outburst that day."

Will could not hide his astonishment. "Glad for it?" he asked.

"Yes. Well, both your outburst and some things Charles said right before he also left. I do not think anything less dramatic would have affected me enough to cause me to truly listen to the discussion that followed."

"What did Bingley say? Charles, that is."

"You should know, first, that he was very hurt by the things you said to Gardiner because, of course, as the son of a tradesman they apply to him as well. He was even more hurt that you did not even answer him when asked if you meant those things."

"What? No, Charles knows that I hold him in the highest regard. We have been friends for years. I would never intentionally insult or hurt him."

"It seems you managed to hurt him deeply even if it was unintentional. I would say, at the least, you owe him a letter and an apology. That matter aside, as he left the room he told me that your outburst had been a long time coming and that I had pushed you to the point where you did not care that I would disown you."

Will just nodded. It was true.

"I have never considered disowning you, son. Not even when I was greatly disappointed with what I _thought_ your behavior to be."

Will had been about to take a sip of the port, but at his father's words he stopped and looked up, the glass still held near his mouth.

"After Charles left, your uncle and Bingley agreed with him, which both surprised and confused me. I had no idea how they thought I had pushed you into such an offensive outburst or why you might think I would disown you. Ashby declined to explain at first, stating quite correctly that I had never listened before. He saw no point trying to convince me of anything or make any explanations. I insisted on having your outrageous behavior explained. Eventually he gave in and told me some of the ways George had made your life a misery. Bingley, the elder, related what Charles had told him about the debts you covered that drained your savings. Most shocking of all, to me, was when Ashby made a comment about George being my illegitimate son as if it were a matter of common knowledge."

Will could not help the snort that came out, although he just barely held in the snide comment that was on the tip of his tongue.

Darcy gave his son a sad look. "I understand now it is a rumor that is generally accepted as fact. The rumor is _false -_ absolutely and completely baseless."

"Father, please, I am not a fool." Will said scathingly and finally took the sip of his drink.

With a chuckle that held a note of sadness to it, Darcy responded, "Now it is your turn not to believe me. Nonetheless, I speak the truth. George Wickham is the legitimate son of Abraham Wickham. There is no tie of blood between us despite what you, George and apparently pretty much everyone else, think. It hurts me to think you believe I would dishonor your mother in that way. I have always been faithful to her."

"Then _why_?" Will asked in frustration.

"Why did I treat George so kindly? Give him so much? Believe him over you?" Darcy asked. Will nodded and despite the usual expression on his son's face, Darcy could see the anger and hurt in his eyes.

"I see now that I made many mistakes, but you need to understand what I _thought_ I was doing. I am not sure why I never told you this. I guess I simply forgot you did not know and since we tried to hush the whole thing up I just stayed quiet about it. The day you were baptized Abraham Wickham saved my life along with the lives of your mother and you. My gratitude for his actions is still too deep to express in words. Thinking of how you had a future as a result of his actions, I decided the best way to repay him was to ensure his child had a good future as well. I asked for the honor of becoming godfather to the child his wife was expecting in a few months and insisted I would provide well for that child. If Mrs. Wickham had given birth to a girl I would have made certain she had access to an education much like Georgiana will receive and I would have provided a dowry to ensure she made a good match."

"But instead they had a boy," Will put in.

"Yes. Wickham named him George, both out of respect for me and for his wife's father who shared the name. Although I found George's company pleasant and truly care for him, the tutors, the time at Eton and the time at Cambridge were all meant as my thanks to his _father_. I was not _trying_ to place him before you. I thought you were lonely and needed a friend. Instead, I misunderstood so much and stubbornly persisted in my misunderstanding beyond all reason. Your uncle told me some of the ways George has manipulated me over the years and shifted blame for every misdeed onto your shoulders. I still found it very hard to believe, but I have since uncovered evidence that made it abundantly clear to me George Wickham is not what I thought him to be and neither are you."

Will said nothing. He took another sip of port and waited. Darcy took a few sips of his own port, although his hand was shaking and he nearly spilled the drink.

"Bingley told me how Charles got the headmaster at Eton to verify your innocence when you were punished for setting up a line of credit and not paying. Or rather, when George set up the line of credit in your name." Will looked startled to hear his father actually place the blame for something on his godson. He sat up a little straighter, paying attention to every word that followed.

"They told me many other things they had learned from Charles, Richard and Alex, and then your uncle insisted I needed to do some verification of my own. I know you have asked me to do so for years and I resisted, but this time I finally listened. At his suggestion I went to Cambridge before I came here. I took the miniature portraits I had done of you and George and visited each creditor on that letter I now know George forged. I showed them your portrait, but none of them recognized you. I showed them George's and they identified him as Fitzwilliam Darcy. I was ashamed to enter some of those places and more ashamed to hear the young man I thought so highly of had not only frequented those locations but had ruined _your_ good name in the process."

"He has a fondness for brothels and gambling," Will said bitterly. "I have paid far too many of his bills to avoid having them come to your attention with my name attached to them."

"So I have heard," Darcy said quietly before taking another sip of his drink. His hand still shook visibly. "I visited your landlady. I would say that was probably the high point of my time in Cambridge. She spoke very well of you and your friend. In fact, she truly regretted losing you both as lodgers. It made me proud to hear you complimented for your good manners and fair dealings. Then I went to George's lodgings." Darcy sighed.

"Not so complimentary?" Will asked with a quiet snicker.

Darcy sighed again and grimaced. "Not at all. As Mrs. Johns put it, she was glad to see the back of him for good. If I had been less stubborn and less trusting I would have kept a closer eye on him and put a stop to that behavior in his first year there. By all that is holy, I wish I had known, but I would not believe you or anyone else who spoke against him then. I certainly had my eyes opened on that trip. I also stopped at some of the merchants in the area with the portraits. I heard from several of them how you had introduced yourself and warned them against offering credit to anyone using your name. That was a wise precaution on your part."

"After what had happened at Eton I was not willing to take any chances. It did not stop him, though. He just went to shops farther away from the center of town."

"I want to pay you back for all the debts you covered. I expect you have an accounting of them?" When Will nodded he continued. "I understand you had been saving to invest with your cousin when he leaves the Army."

"Yes, sir, that was my hope," Will admitted with some reluctance.

"That sounds like a good plan. If you give me the total, I will make arrangements to transfer the funds to you. I cannot give back all the time my faith in George has spoiled, but I will make what restitution I can."

"I would appreciate the return of the funds. It is a rather hefty sum."

"I will use that fund I mentioned, the one that _was_ intended for George, to pay it back. I am deeply sorry for how I have treated you and how I unwittingly forced you to pay the price of my gratitude to Mr. Wickham. I know I have behaved poorly towards you for years, but I want to close this gap between us. Is it possible we could set aside our old habits and start over, as it were?" Darcy asked hopefully.

Will tensed and looked at his father with his most blank expression fully on display. "To be honest, sir, I am not certain I _can_ start over, as you put it. I honor you as my father, but I do not know if I can ever trust you. While I can see you are following your frequently offered advice to own up to your errors and you sound repentant enough, I do not think you fully realize my position or how deeply you have hurt me over the years."

"Then tell me, Will. Give me the opportunity to listen with an open mind and unprejudiced ear. I do not wish to lose you, my son."

Will looked at his father, considering his sincerity for a time. With a deep breath he said, "I do not know what more of me you _could_ lose. Even to speak of this with you requires a level of trust I am not certain I can muster." He fell silent again and Darcy waited, knowing anything he said could tip the balance against him. The silence between them had become an almost solid thing before Will finally spoke in so soft a voice Darcy had to strain to hear it.

"You will probably not believe me. You never have before. Never. No matter what you think, no matter what George told you, _I_ have _never_ lied to you. Never."

He shuddered as if at some terrible memory. Darcy could hear the pain in his voice, more solid even than the silence between them had been a moment before.

A little more loudly, Will continued, "No matter what the situation or what evidence was presented, you have only _ever_ heard what George said and seen what _he_ wanted you to see. You have no idea how painful it was to be lectured and punished over and over for things _I did not do_ while all the while George stood just beyond your sight smirking at me. He would hover, waiting to hear my punishment, delighting in every time you chastised me for _his_ deeds."

Darcy started to speak, to justify himself, then stopped. He had said he would listen. For the first time in his life he was hearing every word his son said and recognizing it as truth. The words cut into his very soul and left his spirit bleeding. While he had begun to accept George's culpability, he had not realized his own went so very deep. There was much more for which to atone than he had ever considered.

Will could not stop himself now. He kept talking while staring at a point over his father's shoulder as if he expected to see George standing there, laughing.

"I tried to defend myself, but somehow George always got to you first. I never dared do anything wrong. I was punished constantly as it was and I saw no point in making things worse by actual misbehavior. Even as careful as I learned to be, as hard as I tried, I could never do anything right in your eyes. I was not even allowed the opportunity to get away from him because you forced us together, over and over, despite the trouble that always resulted. When Charles visited we could not do most of the things we wanted because even when George was not with us I always had to remain in clear sight of witnesses so he could not cause mischief that would be blamed on me. He nearly killed or at least badly injured Charles that first summer. It was only chance that kept the incident from resulting in more than bruises, but we could not tell you about it. That was when George threatened to do much worse than send the hunting dogs after the sheep. I could not give him the opportunity because you would _never_ have believed it was not me. It was only through constant vigilance I was able to prevent him from trapping me again."

Will looked directly at his father and said in a quietly intense voice, " _I despise George Wickham_. Even as children I knew he was evil and I could not understand your complete devotion to him. Because of him I have hated you even as I tried to earn your love and respect. Now you assure me he is not your illegitimate son, which George and I had both assumed from the time we first understood such things. You act as if I should be glad, but your assurance only makes the betrayal I have felt from your behavior worse. Although I hated the situation, I could at least understand it if he was your favorite _son_. To be displaced in my father's house and affections by someone without even ties of blood is an insult I almost cannot bear."

As he finished speaking, Will dropped his head into his hands, gasping for breath as if he had run for miles. Darcy looked at him with wonder and deep sorrow, tears sparkling in his eyes. Why had he never understood before? His wife, his brother-in-law, even Abraham Wickham had all expressed doubts about the wisdom and justice of Darcy's devotion to George. Yet he had not listened, determined to pay his debt of gratitude for the life of the young man before him. All the while he had been driving his beloved son to hate him for it.

"I am so ashamed," he said slowly, in a shaky and tearful voice. It was hard to get the words out around the lump in his throat. "I love you so much, Fitzwilliam. I only ever wanted what was best for you. As poorly as I went about it, that _was_ my goal. I realize you have become exactly the kind of man your mother and I hoped you would be. That you did it despite my actions instead of because them pains me greatly. I am so sorry." He drew a long, shuddering breath, barely holding a sob.

His father's reaction caught Will's attention more that his words had. Will lifted his head to verify if his eyes would see what his ears had heard. George Darcy sat hunched in his chair looking old and broken. It reminded Will of how he had appeared immediately after the death of Lady Anne.

"I am so sorry," Darcy repeated softly.

"I am as well," Will replied.

Neither spoke again for a time. Both felt too emotionally spent by the conversation to even think. This time the silence draped itself over them like a blanket shared between them. It warmed both their hearts ever so slightly.

"Do you believe me?" Will finally asked quietly.

"Yes, I do believe you. I should have believed you all along."

"What do you plan to do about George?"

"I have already notified him I am aware of his poor behavior, although clearly I did not know the full extent of it even after my investigations in Cambridge. I have cut off his allowance and told him I will not accept continued poor behavior. I also warned him not to come between us again."

"Be cautious, Father. When he is thwarted George is far more dangerous than you can realize. He is vindictive and completely without care for anyone he may hurt."

Darcy looked at Will in surprise. "You think he would harm me after all I have done for him?"

"In a heartbeat," Will answered simply.

Darcy looked at his son and understood he had not spoken with malice. Will appeared genuinely concerned. He nodded acceptance of the warning as they lapsed back into silence.

Eventually Darcy spoke again. "I have known you all your life, Will, yet now I realize I did not know you at all. I want to learn who Fitzwilliam Darcy truly is. Can you forgive me enough to give me that chance?"

After another short silence Will answered, "I will try, Father. Please do not betray me. I do not think I could stay here or anywhere in your company if George Wickham comes between us again."

"He is not my son. _You are_. From here on out, you come first," Darcy said firmly. "I will do my best to see that things become the way they always should have been. Will you join me as I visit the tenant farms tomorrow?"

"Thank you, sir. I will."

They both sipped at their port for a time in the familiar comfort of the library. Darcy examined the lines of his son's face, taking the time to really look at him. Although the swelling from Lizzy's slap had gone down, the bruising was still clearly evident. Finally Darcy spoke again.

"That is quite the bruise on your cheek. Is it still painful?"

Will reached up and gently skimmed his fingers across the bruised area. "It looks worse than it feels, although it does still hurt. That graceless hoyden has a strong right arm. I fear a punch would have broken a bone."

Darcy held up a hand and looked sternly at his son. "Stop there, Will. You deserved that slap she gave you and more. Do not continue to spout insults when you do not know the truth of the situation."

For a moment Darcy thought his son would throw his own behavior back in his face. Will clenched his jaw as if holding an unpleasant comment in. "Tell me, then," was all he finally said.

Darcy nodded. "Looking back, I realize most conversations we have had in the last several years have been rather bland discussions of simple facts and trivial matters except when we have talked about the running of the estate and our letters were much the same. You volunteered little about yourself and your interests or activities at school. Whenever such subjects came up, you quickly found some reason to end the conversation and, to my shame, I never noticed at the time."

"I did not wish for you to know any more about my life than was absolutely necessary for fear you would take the things I enjoyed when you punished me for George's misdeeds."

Darcy rubbed his hand over his chin, looking uncomfortable. "I realize that now. To the subject at hand, the lack of substance in our discourse means I also told you little of my own doings beyond the estate." Will nodded and his father continued.

"As you know, your uncle introduced me to Bingley and Gardiner the year you started at Eton. In addition to our business dealings we quickly became friends, often visiting one another for the good company as much as for business. In fact that was one reason Bingley and I wanted you and Charles to join us this last time. We hoped you would become part of our little group." He looked at Will a little wistfully before taking a sip of his drink.

"I enjoy their intelligent and well-informed discussions more than anything I can find at my club," Darcy continued, "and Ashby feels the same. In fact, I consider the two men among the best of my friends."

Will looked down at the nearly empty wineglass in his hand, refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"On one of my first visits I became acquainted with Gardiner's two oldest nieces."

Will looked up suddenly, surprise clear on his normally impassive face.

"Yes, Will, I have known Miss Lizzy since she was six years old. We have met many times over the years and I have always looked on both her and Miss Jane Bennet with the fondness of an uncle for favored nieces, much the way Gardiner feels about them."

A hint of shame began to creep into Will's expression, but he still said nothing. Darcy continued his tale.

"Bingley told me he has heard from Charles how you are hunted by the young ladies of the Ton and their desperate mamas as a most eligible marriage partner. It can be a horrifying experience, as I well know. They have thrown themselves at me since the first time I went into public after Anne died. If you have been subject to even half the shameful machinations I have seen, then I can understand a great deal of wariness on your part." He chuckled slightly, but then his tone changed and became hard as he spoke the next words. "Nevertheless, you have done both those girls a grave injustice by jumping to unwarranted conclusions and speaking without restraint or consideration. I understand much of your ill-humor was directed at me and not them, but no _gentleman_ speaks of a young lady as you did even if she were exactly what you thought and _they most definitely are not._ "

Will looked uncomfortable, but he still quietly asked, "How can you be so certain your assessment of their motives is correct. After all, George certainly had you fooled for years."

Darcy sighed. "That is true. I will not deny my failure there. However, I still assert those girls are everything that is good, kind and ladylike even if Miss Lizzy is more lively than many young ladies of her station. She is also better educated and, I think, more intelligent." He looked steadily at Will. "Make no mistake, son, she _is_ a lady and I would consider he so no matter what status her father or uncle claimed. She is also a gentlewoman, which you would have known if you had paid attention to the introductions. Although, again, I think your tirade about status was a jab at me?"

The last sentence came out as a question and Darcy looked searchingly at his son. Will returned his father's stare silently for a few moments, although his hands fidgeted and twitched a bit. He set his wineglass on the table and suddenly the blank look Darcy hated changed and he saw before him a visibly sad, ashamed and troubled young man.

"I do not know what came over me there in Mr. Gardiner's study," Will almost sobbed as he spoke. "Yes, I was angry at _you_. On the way there it felt like you were taunting me with your mention of an account for George on top of all the trouble he has caused me recently including your threat to cut off my allowance because of that letter he forged. Then, to have a girl seemingly flirting and throwing herself at you, correcting me with your agreement...I think, well, I know, I went a bit mad. I was saying terrible things and I recognized I was doing so. I simply could not stop myself."

Will heaved a deep breath as he leaned his right elbow on the arm of the chair with his chin supported by his hand. It was an attitude of dejection Darcy could well understand.

"Miss Lizzy was correct, you know," he said gently.

"Yes, I looked it up. Her facts _were_ correct, although I am still not certain I agree with her inferences."

"I would love to hear the two of you debate the point like rational people. Her father has taught her the pleasure of a good debate. Ashby and I have enjoyed several with her over the years. She was not trying to correct you, she was simply trying to spur the conversation on and see where you stood. She might not agree with her inferences either. They were just a starting point for the debate."

Will smiled slightly, not much more than a hint of curve to his lips. "I enjoyed debating at Cambridge," he volunteered.

"As did I."

"I need to apologize to all three of them," Will spoke so softly Darcy could barely hear him.

"Yes, you do owe all three of them an apology. After the discussion I mentioned with Ashby and Bingley, Gardiner understood the strain you were under. He is less upset with you, but is still rightfully offended on behalf of his nieces as well as himself. And as I said earlier, you owe Charles an apology as well. Aside from the insult to the young ladies, he was most upset by your slurs against Gardiner's status, especially your insistence you would not answer a challenge from him because you felt he was too far beneath you. Then you refused to even answer Charles's question as to whether you meant the insults you had hurled around so freely. After you left he said your attitude called the whole basis of your friendship into question."

"Surely not?" Will asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"That is what he said. He was too upset to stay and told Ashby if he saw you to let you know he needed time to think before he saw you again."

"I must write to him at once! I will write to all four of them, with the letters to Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth in care of their uncle, of course."

"Please express your contrition well, son. I care deeply about both young ladies. Their father has had several bouts of illness and their mother is a nervous, fluttery woman overwhelmed by having five daughters but no son to satisfy the entail on the estate. Gardiner often has the older two visit to reduce some of the stress at home. That is why they were there that day. Mr. Bennet is very ill and his wife is so afraid of the heir she has tried to push the girls into any marriage she can find for them, no matter how inappropriate the match. Miss Lizzy begged her uncle to rescue them from her mother's matchmaking. She and her sister find such behavior shameful and would never willingly be party to it. That is why both took such offense at your statements."

"I see why you said I could not have been more wrong about the situation. I will do my best not to put my foot in my mouth again. Is there anything more we need to speak of right now? I would like to write my letters so they can go out by express tomorrow before we visit the tenants."

"I have nothing else for right this moment. If I may suggest, write a draft this evening and read it over carefully before writing the final tomorrow. I find looking important letters over after a night's sleep helps me avoid unfortunate turns of phrase."

"Thank you for the advice, Father. I had already planned to do just that."

Darcy smiled as he stood up. "As we ride out tomorrow remind me to tell you of my first meeting with Miss Lizzy and why she bows instead of curtsies when she greets me."

"I had wondered about that," Will said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you for being willing to try to salvage a relationship between us, son. I will see you tomorrow, then," Darcy told him as he set his wineglass on a tray to be cleaned by the staff. "I look forward to your company."


	16. The Journey Begins

**Chapter Sixteen – The Journey Begins**

"So she decided to bow because it was easier than a curtsy?" Will asked with a laugh as he kept his rather restive horse in control and rode alongside his father. Despite his continuing doubts and concerns over his father, he was enjoying this bit of time together.

"And she was less likely to fall over, yes. When I told Gardiner it would be generous to call her first attempt a curtsy, she replied her papa said it was good to be generous." Darcy laughed at the memory and Will joined in.

"Why does she still bow to you now?" he asked when their mirth had run its course.

"I asked her that once. She said that we were friends and a good friend deserved better than a mere curtsy. It became something of a joke between us after that, although I do not think she would have bowed to me the other day if she had realized you and Charles were there with us. She understands what society expects of young ladies. As it was, she thought she was safe in the privacy of her uncle's home and among friends. I could tell she was a bit embarrassed, which is why I tried to draw you together in conversation."

"And then I put my foot in my mouth," Will said with a grimace.

"Oh, I think it was both feet, all the way up to the tops of those Hessians you wear. Do you enjoy the taste of leather, Son?" Darcy asked with a smirk.

"No, Father, it makes for rather tough chewing. I think I would prefer to avoid another meal like that one in future." Will was surprised to enjoy his father's teasing. He continued more seriously, "Truly, I hope my apologies are accepted by all those I offended."

"If your sincerity came through in your letters, I am certain they will be."

They rode on for a time in silence. Will let his horse run ahead for a bit and then pulled it back around to rejoin his father who was content to ride at a slower pace.

"I was just struck by a memory, Father," Will said. "You have told me more than once Miss Elizabeth is intelligent and well-read. For my birthday in my last year at Eton you sent me a set of books I had been wanting for some time. In your letter you said they were recommended by a friend. Was she that friend?"

Darcy chuckled. "Yes, she was. We had a very pleasant discussion about Captain Vancouver's voyage and the volumes, which she had received the previous Christmas."

"That seems odd reading for a young girl."

"I said something of the sort and she asked me why it should be odd she wished to know more of the world than she could see outside her window."

"A valid question. I suppose girls can be just as curious about the world as boys. Georgiana certainly is."

"I have encouraged her to broaden her mind. In fact, I have often consulted Miss Lizzy when buying books or arranging activities for your sister. My young adviser has never steered me wrong if I can judge by your sister's reactions."

"Georgiana is lonely, Father. Did you know that?"

"I suspected. She has no playmates here, after all. Did she tell you?"

"Yes. I was spending as much time as I could with her once I arrived from town." Will looked out over the landscape ahead of them, his mood darkening a bit.

"To store up memories in case I disowned you?" Darcy asked. "Your uncle guessed that might be your plan. I would never have disowned you, Will, no matter what George led me to believe."

"You understand my fear, however?" Will asked in a tight voice.

"I do. I understand. Back to the original subject, though, I have plans to give your sister some company."

"Are willing to share your plans with me?" Will asked after his father remained silent for a few minutes.

"Oh. Yes," Darcy said with a start which caused his horse to falter a bit before he regained control. "I was just distracted and considering some things. Do you remember what I said yesterday evening about why Miss Lizzy and Miss Jane are staying with the Gardiners right now?"

"Their father is ill and their mother is so concerned she is pushing them towards inappropriate marriages. Do you plan to bring them here?" Darcy could hear the concern in Will's voice and decided he should continue with his plan to wait before mentioning the betrothal to Lizzy. The peace between them was still too fragile for _that_ news.

"Not exactly, no. Actually, your uncle will be taking them, along with Bingley's daughter, Caroline, to spend time under the tutelage of your Aunt Susan. I believe they will also spend some months with Miranda. Between them, your aunts will help them polish their manners and teach the young ladies what they will need to know as potential wives of gentlemen. I plan to send Georgiana to spend some time with them as well. She may be young, but she could use the exposure to the skills they will be learning. She will also enjoy the company of the young ladies even if they are older than she is."

"How do you know they will want Georgiana's company?"

"I am not certain about Miss Caroline, but Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy are kind young ladies and know how to encourage younger girls. Their youngest sister is just a month or so older than Georgiana."

"It is most kind of my aunts and uncle, particularly their inclusion of Miss Caroline. Bingley, Charles that is, told me his sister was attending the same school his older sister did. What has changed?"

"Bingley the elder was concerned at the changes he noticed in his younger daughter's personality since she began at the school. He thinks the other young ladies have been very hard on her and in response she is becoming both bitter and rather supercilious. The invitation for all three came about as we discussed alternatives for her education. This will also allow Gardiner to bring the next two Bennet girls, Mary and Kitty I believe, to stay with him and relieve a little more pressure from Bennet's household."

"I hope they appreciate the great favor that is being offered to them. My aunts are ladies of consequence who will raise the status of the three young women in society just by their notice."

"Do I hear a bit of snobbery in your tone, Will?" Darcy kept his own tone light and teasing.

"Just stating a fact of society, Father. I am not making a value judgment."

"Nor am I, son. I just wanted to be certain of your meaning. Although if you have the opportunity to say something of the sort to the young ladies, you might wish to watch your phrasing. Your statement as you made it would quickly have you chewing on your Hessians again." Darcy smiled. "As to your intent, I think they will appreciate what they are being given."

Will gave his father a hesitant smile. The two men fell silent for the remaining few minutes of their ride.

0o0o0

Charles followed Gardiner into the parlor where Lizzy and Jane were sitting, each occupied with a different task. Jane put down her embroidery while Lizzy placed a marker in her book before setting it on the table. Both young ladies stood and offered the newcomer very proper curtsies.

"Young Mr. Bingley is now aware of the agreement his father and I have made on his behalf and also knows you will be leaving day after tomorrow for the Ashby estate," Gardiner told his nieces. "Jane, he would like some time to speak with you. Lizzy, would you remain and act as chaperone?"

Jane offered Charles a shy smile as he walked over to sit next to her on the settee.

"Of course, Uncle," Lizzy agreed. Picking up her book, she moved as far from the couple as the small room allowed.

"Enjoy your visit, Mr. Bingley," Gardiner said. With a wink for Lizzy, he left the room.

Lizzy began to read again, attempting to give Jane and Charles at least the illusion of privacy, although she could easily hear every word they said.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Bennet," Charles began. "I am so sorry our last visit came to such an abrupt and unpleasant end. I was enjoying our conversation."

"I was as well, Mr. Bingley," Jane told him.

"You do not hold my friend's outburst against me, then?"

"Oh, no, sir. I could tell you were as upset as we were. I could not blame you for his words. Later Uncle Gardiner explained the strain your friend was under which caused him to speak so unkindly. We also received an apology from him just yesterday that was most heartfelt."

"I received an apology from him as well. I think I overreacted that day, but it seems to have all worked out. I take it from your uncle's comment you also know of the agreement he and my father have made for us."

Jane looked down at her hands and quietly said, "I do, sir."

"I hope you are not displeased," he asked in a worried tone of voice.

Taking a quick look at him before returning her gaze to her hands Jane said, "I am not displeased. I find you most amiable."

Charles chuckled softly. "That is a relief. I have worried you might resent becoming engaged without a courtship, proposal or even much of a choice."

Jane looked up at him seriously. "I do have a choice. My uncle made certain of it in the agreement."

"Ah, yes, my father told me you have nearly a year to decide if you wish to actually proceed to marriage with me. I know you will be spending much of that time with Lady Ashby and Mrs. Evans, but if you agree, I would like to visit as often as I may in order to court you. I...I very much want you to decide in my favor when the time comes."

"I look forward to your visits and courtship. Tell me, have you met Lady Ashby or Mrs. Evans? I am a little nervous about our time with them."

"I have been in company with Lady Ashby twice, but have not met Mrs. Evans. I believe Lady Ashby is a very kind woman. To me, at least, she exemplifies her status – gracious and elegant."

"Do you think she will truly welcome having responsibility for Lizzy, your sister and me?" Jane twisted her hands nervously on her lap as she looked down at the floor.

On impulse, Charles placed one of his hands atop hers to still them. He noticed Lizzy look over the top of her book at them, clearly waiting to hear his response.

"I think…" he began and then gently squeezed Jane's hands. He waited a few seconds until she looked up at him before he continued. "I think she will be delighted to have your company. I do not know if you are aware of it, but Lord Ashby's sons are friends of mine. Both Alex and Richard have told me how much their mother wishes she had been given at least one daughter to dote on, dress up and guide through the deep waters of society."

"But we are not her daughters," Jane said quietly.

"You are the daughters of her husband's friends, or the nieces, at any rate. Do not worry, all will be well."

He gave her hands another gentle squeeze before returning his hand to his own lap. Charles saw Lizzy smile at him as she turned back to her book. The room became so quiet they could hear the ticking of the clock on the mantle and the rumble of carriages and carts in the street outside. Charles and Jane gave each other shy glances, but could not think of another topic until Charles heard a quiet snicker from Lizzy.

"I understand you have three more sisters at home, Miss Bennet," he said.

"Yes, Mary, Kitty and Lydia are all younger than we are. After Lizzy and I leave for the Ashby estate our uncle will bring Kitty and Mary here for a visit."

"And Miss Lydia? I assume she is the youngest."

"She is the baby of the family. Lydia will stay at home under the care of a governess Uncle has hired. When Uncle goes to retrieve our sisters he will deliver the new governess to Longbourn."

"Tell me about Longbourn. Do you like it there? Do you miss it when you are in London?"

With a gentle smile Jane said, "Longbourn is...well, it is home. I have only ever lived there and here. I suppose I like it well enough, but I am more likely to stay close to home, tending the garden or working inside on my embroidery or other quiet pursuits. I can do that as well here as there. It is Lizzy who finds visits to town more challenging because she cannot go for long walks here as she does at home."

"So the parks in London are not enough to satisfy your need for time outdoors, Miss Elizabeth?" Charles asked, knowing from her smile that Lizzy had paid attention to her sister's response.

"The parks are pleasant enough, although we are rarely able to visit them. We need an escort in town and that would take the servants away from their normal duties. At Longbourn I can go out anytime I wish and wander at will. Frankly, I need my walks more there, Mr. Bingley. The house can become rather loud with all of us at home. Sometimes I simply need to escape."

Charles chuckled. "My friend, Darcy, is like that. He is often overwhelmed in company and escapes as quickly as he may. If he cannot leave he tends to pace. He says the movement helps."

Laughing, Lizzy said, "I may not pace at gatherings, but I can understand the impulse, particularly when our Mama starts pushing us at men. She can be relentless." Lizzy fell silent, afraid she had said too much, but Charles continued to smile.

"I understand she is worried about all your futures. I hope your sister's betrothal to me will provide her with a feeling of security."

"I received a letter from her this morning," Jane told him. "She was so delighted her words barely made sense."

"Do they ever?" Lizzy muttered behind her book. Charles decided it might be best to ignore the comment, although it did make him wonder about the woman he expected would one day be his mother-in-law.

"You mentioned the garden, Miss Bennet. What are your favorite flowers?" Charles tried another line of conversation.

"While I enjoy tending the roses and lavender for their fragrances, my favorite is actually the sunflower. They are so bright and cheerful I cannot help but smile when I see them."

"I agree they are cheerful. I like the color yellow. In fact, my favorite silk waistcoat could be called sunflower yellow. Darcy always teased me when I wore it with my bottle green coat saying I looked like a flower garden." Both Jane and Lizzy laughed lightly and Charles joined in.

"Mama does not like me to wear either green or yellow," Jane told him. "She thinks they make my complexion look sallow. Blue and pink are the colors for me, she insists."

"But the gown you are wearing right now is decorated with yellow flowers and ribbons," Charles said with a hint of confusion.

"My aunt allowed me to purchase this gown. It is my favorite. I would not take it home to Longbourn or wear it in front of Mama," she said the last in a near whisper.

"While blue might highlight the color of your eyes and pink show off the gold of your hair and the lovely color in your cheeks, I think yellow reflects the joy in your beautiful smile," he said gallantly, leaving Jane blushing at the compliments.

Another silence fell between the couple. Charles could see Lizzy smiling behind her book as he searched for and finally found something else to say. "Miss Bennet, I should like to hear how you get along in your visit with Lady Ashby. As we are betrothed, might I write to you and hope for the honor of your correspondence in reply?"

"If my uncle and Lady Ashby do not object I would be delighted to correspond with you, Mr. Bingley."

"Very good," he said, smiling brightly. "If nothing else, you may tell me what mischief your sister and mine get up to, for I suspect Miss Elizabeth is quite as lively and outspoken as Caroline." He winked at Lizzy and she laughed in response.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley," Jane protested. "I am certain neither of them would do anything improper."

"I did not imply they would, Miss Bennet. I simply expect they will both find ways to make your stay more adventurous. You, I believe, will be happy with the quiet lessons, while they will want something more."

"That is true of Lizzy. Does Miss Caroline dislike staying in for long periods of time?"

"She did when we were younger. I have not seen much of her in the last few years, but I cannot believe she has changed all that much despite her unfortunate experiences at school."

"Our uncle explained she has not been treated well by the other girls and their disdain has made her bitter. He hopes Lizzy and I will be good friends to her. We intend to do what we can to help her feel included and welcome."

"I hope you will as well. I should like for her to be happy. I wish the same for you both, of coursel," he added quickly.

"I am certain we shall be," Jane told him. "I am a little nervous, as I said, but only of the unknown. I am not afraid and I will not be alone. We will treat your sister as one of our own. After all, when you and I marry she will be my sister as well."

Charles and Jane returned to their smiling contemplation of one another. In her corner Lizzy barely held back the giggles prompted by their matched adoring expressions.

0o0o0

"Caroline, please promise me you will behave well towards the Bennet sisters. It is my hope the three of you will become close friends," Bingley told his daughter.

Caroline fussed with the ribbon flowers adorning the sleeve of her pelisse. "Really, Papa, I do not know why you seem to think I would behave in a less than proper manner even if they are just poor country girls of no particular place in society. I shall provide them with an appropriate example to follow."

Bingley shook his head. "Oh Caroline! That sort of comment is precisely why I need you to listen. As a gentleman's daughters they are of a higher social status than you are. You should behave accordingly."

"If that is the case, why have they not attended a select finishing school as I have?"

"Because their father and uncle had more sense than to send them to one. I certainly wish I had not sent you. They have done more ruining than finishing in my opinion."

"Papa! Miss Allenham's is the best finishing school in the area. They have taught me..."

"To be an insufferable snob!" her father interrupted. "I only hope I have pulled you out of there before the damage is permanent."

Caroline gave her father an affronted look. "I am a _proper_ young lady, Papa," she said coldly.

"As are Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy. Yet all three of you require more training before you are married. You are most fortunate to enter the care of Lady Ashby."

"Of course she wishes to tutor her future daughter-in-law," Caroline said complacently. "I simply do not see why the Bennets will be joining us."

"Quite simply, because Lord and Lady Ashby chose to invite them. Just remember, one of them will be your sister when she marries Charles. I will warn you once again, behave yourself, Caroline. If you act above your station or treat the other two young ladies unkindly, Lord and Lady Ashby may decide they do not wish you to marry their son."

"But you told me you have a signed agreement, Papa. Captain Fitzwilliam and I are betrothed."

"If your behavior convinces them you would not suit their son or be a good representative of their family, they will break the agreement. I will not sue them for breach of contract in that case. I recommend you forget whatever you learned in that school that has you acting so superior and open your mind to learn whatever Lady Ashby considers important for you to know."

"I am certain Lady Ashby will recognize my suitability to wed her son."

Bingley sighed. Sometimes speaking with Caroline bore a strong resemblance to beating one's head against a wall repeatedly. Both certainly gave one a headache. The two in the carriage lapsed into silence for the remaining few blocks to the Gardiner home.

0o0o0

Lord Ashby's carriage left the Gardiner's before noon as scheduled, despite some fussing on Caroline's part over the loading of her luggage. As the driver made his way out of London, the occupants settled in for the long ride ahead. Jane and Lizzy shared the backward facing bench, with the maid Lord Ashby brought to care for the three young ladies on the trip seated between them. All three on that bench quickly opened their workbaskets and were soon engaged with projects from them. On the opposite bench,

Caroline simply sat gazing disinterestedly out the window while Lord Ashby read a book he had brought with him. The day was sunny and hot, a circumstance which promised an uncomfortably dusty ride ahead.

As Lizzy knitted away at a stocking she frequently looked up from her work to glance outside the carriage at the landmarks they passed and all the masses of people moving along the streets by foot, horse or vehicle. She knew the first leg of the journey would be along a familiar route. They would go through Hertfordshire, passing within fifteen miles of Longbourn as they took the main road north to the Ashby estate. Thinking of Longbourn brought to mind her family and Lizzy chuckled softly at the thought of how her mother would react if she knew her daughters were riding in a peer's carriage on their way to his estate. In person her Mama's reaction would be mortifying in the extreme. As a subject for idle imaginings it was most amusing.

"Did you see something of interest, Miss Lizzy?" Ashby asked, looking up from his book to enjoy the bright smile that accompanied the young lady's soft chuckle.

"I was merely indulging in an amusing thought, my lord. I apologize if I have disturbed anyone."

Caroline looked at Lizzy with disdain. Even a country bumpkin should know better than to openly show amusement, particularly at her own thoughts. Any expectation Ashby would chide the girl for her poor manners was dashed when Ashby smiled and asked, "Thinking about your family?"

"Yes, my lord," Lizzy grinned. "Mama would be most volubly impressed with the comfort and elegance of your carriage as well as your kindness for allowing us to ride in it."

"Well, I could hardly expect you to run alongside all the way to Ashby. You may be an accomplished walker and able to manage, but I dare say Miss Jane would find it a challenge."

"I appreciate your consideration, my lord," Jane said with a slight smile and a twinkle in her eye. "I know my skills at walking are quite lacking in comparison to my sister."

Caroline sniffed in disgust. "You make it sound as if it were desirable to be known as an accomplished walker. What true lady needs to be able to walk far or fast? Have you no other skills worth noting?"

"Miss Caroline," Ashby said in an admonitory tone, "you mistake the nature of the conversation. My reference to Miss Lizzy's walking is an old joke between us. Even if it were not, your expression of disdain and disapproving comments are neither attractive nor appropriate. That attitude is exactly why your father wanted you removed from that school before such behavior became irreversibly entrenched."

"My lord," Caroline said, shocked by his censure, "I speak as I have been taught is proper. Miss Bennet and Miss Lizzy are clearly uneducated in the ways of society..."

"Miss Caroline, stop before you say something to further embarrass yourself. It is you who are uneducated in the ways of proper behavior outside of school. I value your father's friendship highly and his status is no bar to that, but you must remember aside from the maid your status is lower than anyone else in this carriage. Your father may be wealthy, but he is still a tradesman. Mr. Bennet is a landed gentleman whose estate has been held by the Bennet family for over three hundred years. They may not have titles, but Miss Bennet and Miss Lizzy are gentlewomen and have been trained as such."

"But I am betrothed to your son, who is of higher status than either of them."

"You are not married to Richard _yet_ , so his status is not yours yet either. You have much to unlearn before we can teach you what you need to know to be an acceptable bride for my son." He looked at her sternly and Caroline began to realize she was not making a good impression on her future father-in-law.

Ashby saw his words start to sink in and continued, "The three of you will be in constant company over the next year or so. I expect you to help one another and treat each other with courteous respect. My wife and I will not tolerate bickering, insults or attempts to belittle or discredit each other. You may have been taught such behavior in school, Miss Caroline, but it is not acceptable in my household. Do all three of you understand?"

Stunned by the entire exchange between Ashby and Caroline, Jane could do no more than nod. Lizzy and Caroline both responded with "Yes, my lord." Lizzy's reply was calm and firm, but Caroline's was clearly made with reluctance.

"I know you have not started out as the best of friends," Ashby said. "I also know you are capable of at least tolerating one another. I have hopes that may eventually grow into a friendship. I will say no more on the subject now."

Jane and Lizzy nodded before returning to their projects. Lizzy recognized much would depend on how Caroline chose to react. She was glad Lord Ashby was willing to call the other girl on her behavior, something that rarely happened in her own family home. For the moment, Caroline reacted poorly, turning in her seat to face out the window with a dissatisfied look on her face. The others left her to her thoughts as they continued on their way out of London to the open road beyond.


	17. Seriously Displeased

**Chapter Seventeen – Seriously Displeased  
**

 _Autumn 1803_

Darcy and Will entered the townhouse wearily. Nearly four months had passed since they had begun to mend their relationship. It had taken conscious efforts by both to step out of their old habits, but despite the occasional difficult moments they had learned to work as a team. Slowly Will was revealing more of himself to his father as they spent time together tending to the estate. Darcy had worked both to appreciate and to understand his son more and to let go of his old belief in his godson. Of course, George had made the latter process much easier through his actions, as each new revelation of his misdeeds chipped away at any residual feelings Darcy held for his godson. The latest episode required their personal and immediate attention in town to resolve and they had chosen to come to London on horseback. This shortened the travel time, but was dustier and more exhausting than travel by carriage. Will and Darcy were looking forward to baths and a change of clothes.

"I hope we can apprehend George quickly," Will said as they climbed the stairs on the way to their private rooms.

"Yes, I hope so as well. I am truly learning to appreciate how hard it must have been for you to prevent him from causing you even more trouble than he did. Neither Wickham nor I had expected George to leave his father's house in the night after the confrontation with him when I cut his allowance. We had not considered that he would think of stealing his father's gig and horse when he went, not to mention every other portable item of value from the house. When none of the men I sent to follow could find him, I thought he had decided to leave us alone and simply make do with all he had stolen. You know they have had no sightings of him in our general neighborhood since that day, only the damage we have had to fix from before he left."

"That has always been his way," Will said. "He has a knack for finding the unexpected option and using it to his advantage."

"As he has proved again with this latest trick. I suppose I should have realized he would have learned to forge my signature just as he did yours."

"I am glad the bank balked at cashing that draft. Forty thousand pounds would have been a crippling blow to the estate. Of course, he always has been both audacious and greedy. If he had continued with several more small drafts after that first one he wrote to test his abilities, he probably could have gotten quite a bit before anyone noticed."

"You are correct, son, but as far as I can tell he only stole three of my blank drafts. I expect he wanted to get the most he could out of them. I wonder if he has already used the third one."

"We will find out when we visit the bank tomorrow. I hope they have some ideas to prevent him from stealing anything else from you through forgery." Will stopped in front of the door to his rooms and Darcy paused there as well.

"I plan to take a tray in my room and retire early," Darcy said. "I will see you for breakfast, Will."

"I plan to do the same. Good night, Father."

0o0o0

Although no fire was lit, the armchairs in front of the study fireplace still provided a comfortable location for the two men to sit and enjoy their glasses of port. It had been a long week between discussions with the bank officers, interviews with the Bow Street Runners and a number of other small business dealings that could best be done while they were in London.

"I have appreciated your presence and support through this ordeal, Will," Darcy said, swirling his glass and watching the light from the candles reflecting in the dark liquid. "After all, you have been through you would have been justified in leaving me to handle this mess myself."

"You asked me to give you a chance to prove your change of heart to me, Father. How better than seeing you deal with _this_ problem? And where George is concerned, one can never have too much help."

"You certainly know more about him than I did. Your insights have been invaluable even if we have not managed to catch him..." Darcy stopped speaking on hearing a loud voice in the hallway outside the study. He and his son both recognized the voice simultaneously and each burst out laughing on seeing the other roll his eyes.

"Get out of my way! There is no need to announce me. I am family and always welcome here." They heard these last sentences distinctly. Putting down the wineglasses, both men stood and composed their expressions as the door flew open to admit Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"Please come in and cease abusing my butler, Cathy," Darcy said calmly.

"He was in the way and refused to allow me entry to this room," she complained.

"That _is_ his job. If you had simply waited a few minutes he could have announced you and shown you in without all the fuss and noise. Now, do come in and sit down. Would you care for a glass of sherry?"

Lady Catherine huffed angrily, but moved to take a seat.

"Good evening, Aunt," Will said with a courteous bow before returning to his own chair.

Darcy poured a glass of sherry for his sister-in-law. She took it from him silently, although she still looked displeased.

After returning to his own chair Darcy asked, "What brings you here this evening, Cathy?"

She took a sip of the sherry before setting the glass on a table next to her. "Yesterday I received word from my father that you and Fitzwilliam were here in London on business. I set out from Rosings this morning in hopes of catching you before you left again."

"It seems you succeeded. Will you be staying with us here tonight?" Darcy asked, although he was already certain of the answer.

"Of course I will. You know perfectly well my townhouse is leased out and it would be ridiculous to open Father's townhouse for just a few nights."

"Well, we shall be glad to have you here, although you must understand Will and I are in town on serious business." He took a sip of his port.

"As am I," she said sharply. "Nothing else would bring me to town at such an unfashionable time of year."

"I was under the impression you dislike London no matter what time of year it may be," Darcy said as she took another sip of her sherry. He received an unhappy glare in response. "How can I be of help to you, Cathy?" he asked.

"It is time you finalize the betrothal between Fitzwilliam and Anne as his mother and I planned. He has graduated from Cambridge and come of age. The time is right for him to claim his wife."

Darcy almost laughed as his son barely managed to avoid spitting out the drink he had just taken. The look of panic on his face was equally amusing. Although Darcy had wanted to wait a little longer before telling him of the betrothal to Lizzy, it seemed the time had come.

"That will not be possible, Cathy," he said quietly.

"Of course it is possible," she insisted, her voice rising in both volume and pitch. "It was the dearest wish of his mother as it is mine to see the great houses of Pemberley and Rosings Park united. I cannot believe you would refuse us and betray my sister's memory in this fashion!"

"Calm yourself, Cathy. You know perfectly well Anne never agreed to any such thing. She simply did not argue with you when you brought up the idea. She told me on multiple occasions she did not believe your Anne and our Will would suit each other." Darcy saw a hopeful look appear in Will's eyes, although his expression overall had smoothed into his old blank look.

"Nonsense! Anne wished for their union as much as I do. You must have misunderstood. I will not be denied, George Darcy!"

"Yes, you will, Cathy. Even if what you say were true, which we both know it is not, I cannot comply with your wishes. Will is already betrothed."

Lady Catherine's jaw dropped and then she began to cough as if she were choking. Both Darcy and Will rushed to her side. While Will offered her glass of sherry to her, Darcy patted her back until she waved them both away. As the coughing calmed she took several deep breaths before taking a few sips of her drink. The two men returned to their seats as she recovered.

Darcy could see Will was burning with curiosity. Fortunately, he had sense enough to keep quiet and not expose his ignorance of the matter to his aunt.

"What story is this, George?" she finally asked in a choked voice.

"No story, Cathy. It is the truth. The settlement papers were signed several months ago and all is legal. Will is betrothed."

"Who is she? I demand to know."

"To what purpose, Cathy? As I said, all is signed and settled. I will make a public announcement when I feel the time is right."

"I will be satisfied. Who is she?" A look of horror crossed Lady Catherine's face. "Oh, George, tell me she is not one of those girls Susan has been fussing over. Oh! She is! How dare you betray me like this?" She struggled to her feet. Darcy stood as well.

"There was no betrayal, Cathy. You know perfectly well it was only your wish to have Anne and Will marry. I was free to make any arrangement for him I chose and so I have done."

Lady Catherine drew herself up to her full height and said haughtily. "You refuse to satisfy me? Very well, I shall know how to act."

Darcy moved into her way as she tried to sweep out of the room.

"Cathy, enough of this posturing," Darcy said in a kindly but firm voice. "Please sit down and tell me what this is really all about."

For a moment Lady Catherine looked as if she might hit Darcy, so livid was her stance. As the men waited in silence, she gradually calmed, her expression becoming chillingly similar to Will's blank-faced stare. Darcy gently escorted her back to her chair while his son refilled her glass before returning to his seat. Pulling his own chair next to hers, Darcy sat and took her right hand in both of his.

"Tell me, Cathy," Darcy said gently. "What is this really all about? Why is it so important to you that Will marry Anne?"

She did not answer at once. With her left hand she lifted the glass of sherry to her lips and slowly took a few more sips. The men waited, Darcy gently stroking her hand in a soothing way. The silence stretched on as she stared blankly at the two men facing her with their nearly identical worried expressions. Finally something in her gave way and the blank expression crumpled into a look of great sorrow.

"Anne is ill," she said softly.

Darcy squeezed her hand between his before he returned to his gentle stroking. "Cathy, your Anne has been ill all her life. Has she become worse lately?" Lady Catherine nodded.

"I understand your fear, but that still does not explain why you wish to see Will and Anne wed."

She took a shuddering breath. "Since my sister and Lewis died, we have been so alone, Anne and I. Father comes to visit sometimes, but never for very long. You or Ashby come once a year to check over my books, but the rest of the time we are alone, just the two of us. More than that, each spring Anne seems to have more trouble breathing and each winter she is more likely to take a chill resulting in another fever. And she is not alone in that."

"Have you been ill as well?" Darcy asked her.

She nodded and tears pooled in her eyes. "The late winter months are always most difficult for me. I think the smoke from the fires catches in my lungs and then I cough until I ache all over. I would be so glad to give in and join Lewis, but then who would look after Anne?"

She put her head down and cried. Darcy stoked the hand he held while Will moved to kneel next to her, taking her other hand in his. The shower of tears lasted only a few minutes before she took several sobbing breaths and sniffled. Letting go of her hand, Will pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to her. After wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, Lady Catherine patted Will's shoulder.

"You are such a good boy, Fitzwilliam. A good man, I should say. I knew if Anne were your wife you would care for her better than anyone I could think of. I would not have to worry for her so."

Will finally spoke. "I do not have to marry Anne to care for her, Aunt. Even if my father and uncle were not around, Alex, Richard and I would make certain Anne was properly looked after if anything happened to you."

Darcy had released her hand while she composed herself. Now he patted her shoulder as he said, "Rest assured, Cathy, if anything were to befall you we would all look after Anne. I love my niece as does your brother. Now that I know your concern, we can make plans to ensure her safety. Perhaps we can also find a physician who can help you both. Clearly there is a pattern to your illnesses. Maybe there are some preventative steps that can be taken. We will do our best for you and we will make the effort to visit more often now that we understand you are lonely."

"I would appreciate that. I think..." she said, faltering a bit. "I think I am tired. It has been a long day."

"I will help you to your room, Aunt Catherine," Will said as he stood and offered her his hand. "Our housekeeper will have prepared one for you as soon as you arrived."

Lady Catherine allowed him to help her to her feet. Once standing she clung to the arm he offered as if needing his support to remain upright. As he escorted his aunt to the door, Will turned back and gave his father a look that clearly indicated they had more to discuss. Darcy nodded to his son. When they returned the topic was certain to be Will's betrothal.

0o0

By the time Will returned, his father had arranged the chairs back in their usual positions, cleared away Lady Catherine's glass and refilled the two remaining glasses with port. Darcy hoped the conversation would not completely undo the camaraderie that had built between them.

"She is settled in her room now, Father. Mrs. Carroll provided a calming tisane and will see Aunt Catherine has a light meal before she drops off to sleep."

"Thank you for looking after her, son. Whether she says so or not, I know she appreciates your attention."

"She did tell me. I have never seen her so vulnerable." Will shook his head in wonder.

"Nor I. However, I am glad she told us of her fears. We can make appropriate legal arrangements while we are in town to be certain both Anne and Cathy are protected."

"Wills!" Will suddenly said, in a near panic. "Father, have you changed your will since you visited Cambridge?"

"Why, no. I had not thought of that. We can deal with that before we return to Pemberley as well."

"We should. More importantly, we need to take steps to prevent George from forging a will for either of us that might confuse matters."

Darcy shook his head sadly. "You truly think he would?"

"After the forged bank drafts, do you truly think he would not?" Will asked with some frustration.

"No, you are correct. If there was any chance he could get away with it I am certain he would try. I am sorry I questioned it. I believe you and trust your judgement on this."

"I think he would forge a will just to cause trouble for me even if he knew he could not get away with it in the end." Will said, somewhat mollified by his father's quick acceptance of his warning.

Darcy picked up his drink and took a sip, closing his eyes as he did. He set the drink back down on the side table and sighed. Will dropped into his seat.

"I know from Richard's latest letter he is betrothed to Miss Caroline Bingley. Charles told me his betrothed is Miss Jane Bennet. May I assume Miss Elizabeth Bennet is intended for me?"

Darcy opened his eyes. "Yes, son. Ashby, Gardiner, Bingley and I made the arrangements the day of your outburst."

"I would imagine both Mr. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth took some persuading after my poor showing that day." Will took a sip of his drink, lifting an eyebrow on seeing his father smile slightly.

"A good bit, yes. Of course, Miss Lizzy did not find out until a few days later, at which point she expressed her frustration until her uncle explained an additional provision we made. Gardiner only agreed to the betrothal after I offered a release clause which was later added to the agreements for all three girls. The young lady has the option to cancel the engagement without penalty in the last six months before her eighteenth birthday. That way, if you found you simply could not stand each other we had a way to cancel the agreement."

"What young lady would be willing to cancel a marriage into a family as wealthy and well-connected as we are?" Will asked in mild disbelief.

"Miss Lizzy would do so, for one. I have told you before, she is intelligent, honest and strong-willed. If she decides against you, there is nothing that could force her into the marriage. I believe that would be true even without the clause we added."

"Then why arrange the betrothals at all? Would it not have been smarter to have us court one another before signing a settlement? Why her and why have you waited so long to tell me?"

"I waited because I felt if I told you right away you would reject the idea without consideration and it might destroy the fragile truce between us. I had hoped to wait until we had these problems with George resolved, but I believed news of the betrothal was the only consideration that might get through to your aunt."

Will nodded in agreement and took another sip of his drink. He knew his father was correct on both points. Darcy mirrored his son's actions before speaking again.

"As for why we made the betrothal agreements, well, that goes back to what I told you about Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. The betrothals protect the girls in the event Mr. Bennet dies. In addition, they have provided Mrs. Bennet with a sense of security which has helped her become calmer, which is also beneficial for Mr. Bennet's health. She, of course, does not know about the release clause and we do not wish to tell her unless it becomes necessary. Why Miss Lizzy? I think you know I think very highly of her and consider her a good match for you both in intellect and temperament. You have always seemed more happy with outgoing people like Richard and Charles, so it did not seem unreasonable that a cheerful spouse would be good for you as well. I truly hope you and Miss Lizzy will make a match of it. I think you would be happy with each other."

After another sip Will said, as if thinking aloud, "Bingley is delighted with his betrothal. He gushes over Miss Bennet's beauty, kindness and sweet nature. He has also said good things about Miss Elizabeth as related to her sister."

"The betrothal between Charles and Miss Jane Bennet was the first we discussed. They clearly were attracted to each other during their meeting and we all knew enough of both their characters to believe they would be happy together. From what Ashby and Gardiner tell me, their attachment has deepened since then."

Will shifted in his chair a bit. "Richard has not yet met Miss Caroline. He was never much of a romantic, though, so unless she is a hideous shrew he says he will not have a problem with the match. Her dowry is sufficient to allow him to leave the Army and concentrate on horses."

"She is actually a very pretty girl. We are hoping Susan can train the remaining shrewish tendencies out of her."

Will raised a questioning eyebrow as he lifted his glass to his lips.

"As I may have mentioned to you before, she was learning some unfortunate habits at the exclusive school where Bingley sent her. That was why we brought Susan and Miranda in on our plan in the first place. Actually, it was your uncle's suggestion, since he thought Miss Caroline's dowry would make life much easier for Richard. She was a reasonably pleasant girl when she was younger and Susan reports that with the companionship of Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy she is returning to her former self."

"Then Richard should be happy. So that leaves me," Will said with a slight sigh. He took another sip, finishing the glass, which he put back down on the table. "I will admit I have no desire to spend time on the marriage mart or out in society. I dislike being hunted and find the whole process distasteful. All the same, I do _not_ like having my choice made for me without having been consulted. It was very high-handed of you and you are correct; I do feel like rejecting the idea just because you made the agreement without my consent, particularly giving the timing of it, right after the argument in which I thought we might have broken our own relationship forever. On the other hand, I have heard much that is to Miss Elizabeth's credit between your stories of her, Bingley's descriptions of her in his letters and Georgiana's happiness at being in Miss Elizabeth's company as described in her letters since she has gone to stay with our aunt and uncle."

He went silent, clearly thinking the situation over. Darcy had learned over the last months it was best not to interrupt his son's thoughts at these crucial moments, so he remained quiet as well. Any attempt by him to order, cajole or convince would simply turn the decision against him.

"Oh, very well," Will said at last, although in a somewhat grudging tone. "I will meet with her and try to keep an open mind. If Miss Elizabeth and I can get along and learn to enjoy one another's company then I will marry her."

"Only if she will have you," his reminded Will gently.

"How could she not?" said Will with a wink. Both men began to laugh, peace restored between them for a little longer. Darcy hoped the peace, and Will's current resolution, would survive his eventual first non-confrontational meeting with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.


	18. Plans

**Chapter Eighteen – Plans**

Will gratefully shook the hand offered to him. "Mr. Gardiner, I am pleased you were willing to accept my written apology. Allow me to state once again how ashamed I am of my behavior the last time I was here. I do not know where those hateful words that spilled from my mouth originated, but rest assured they do not truly reflect my beliefs. I am very sorry to have insulted you and your nieces."

"I am glad to hear you say that, sir. I admit your words were most offensive, but understanding the strain you were under has helped me to forgive and your written apology removed the rest of my resentment. If all goes as planned you will one day be my nephew, sir. It does no good for me to hang on to my offense."

"I hope Miss Elizabeth will feel the same. We plan to stop at Ashby on the way back to Pemberley to pick up my sister and give me the chance to finally meet your nieces properly. Is Miss Elizabeth likely to slap me again, sir?" Will asked with a grin. "It took a few weeks for the bruises to fade last time."

Gardiner smiled, hearing the tease in his tone. "Bruises you _earned_ , sir. Have no fear; she will not slap you again unless you do something else offensive enough to deserve it. I recommend you keep your feet on the ground and not in your mouth."

"My father has given me the same advice. He thinks I may have developed a fondness for the taste of shoe leather. For my part, I hope to prove him wrong." The three men laughed.

"We do have more business here today than just Will's apology, Gardiner," Darcy said after they were seated. "As I mentioned in my note, I am hoping your connections can help me to a skilled physician to look after my sister-in-law and niece. I think they have had too many bleedings and ice baths and require a different kind of physic. There must be some other way to treat them or even prevent their ill spells, which seem to follow a pattern."

"I am aware of a few younger physicians who are looking to newer styles of treatment. The challenge is to find one who is working from solid empirical knowledge rather than simple trial and error or foolish fashion."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Dr. Jacob Taylor is just beginning to make his name, but he has already showed promise in his treatments and has a good success rate. I have taken the liberty of asking him here today and he should arrive within the hour."

"Thank you, Gardiner. I knew I could count on you."

"I am happy to help, Darcy. Your note mentioned other problems as well. Something about a forged bank note?"

Darcy's expression sobered. "Yes, unfortunately. I think you will remember on the day of Will's outburst there was some mention of a forged letter?"

"I remember. You intended to use the addresses in the letter to help you investigate the truth in Cambridge. While you did not go into detail in your later letter to me, I understand you learned much to young Mr. Wickham's detriment and even more to your son's credit."

"You have a talent for understatement, Gardiner. I learned nearly everything I thought about the two young men was incorrect in the extreme. Subsequent events have made that even more clear. When I returned to Pemberley I spoke with George's father and together we determined I would cut off his allowance and withdraw my support." Darcy saw Gardiner nodding in agreement with the decision.

"That evening we confronted George with the news that I am no blood relation to him. He was surprised, but appeared to take the information calmly enough. I told him about my visit to Cambridge and the results of my investigations. He denied or avoided every accusation, admitting nothing and showing no remorse. After I told him my financial support of him was at an end he excused himself and retired for the evening. I planned to have a few of my men shadow him for a time to make certain he stayed out of trouble, but when I sent them the next morning I was too late. By the time my men arrived at Wickham's home my steward had already discovered that George left in the middle of the night. He took with him not only all his belongings, but every small item of value he could find and his father's entire savings. To top it off, he apparently carried it all away using his father's gig and horse, which have not been returned. He must have tied his own mount, one I had given him a few years ago, on back when he left, for that horse, along with its tack, was gone as well."

Gardiner gave a low whistle. "I would hardly have expected such actions unless he had been angry and defiant in the interview. He must have realized you would be watching him and decided to leave before you could put him under observation."

"That was my guess," Will said. "His form of mischief depends on trickery and the ability to move unseen while manipulating what evidence others see."

"You have not seen him since?" Gardiner asked.

"Not him, only his work. Several days ago I received word from my bank that someone had presented a draft for forty thousand pounds in my name. Ordinarily I would have notified them in advance to expect a draft of that size. They declined to honor it until I could be contacted and the man who presented it for payment slipped away and disappeared."

"Forty thousand?" Gardiner sat back in his chair, shaking his head in amazement.

"As Will told me, George is greedy. He also cashed a smaller draft, one for three thousand pounds, a few days before, apparently as a test. I learned he stole three blank drafts from my study at some point. The third has not yet been presented. In the time since we arrived, Will and I have had several meetings with the bank directors and with the Bow Street Runners. We have set up a protocol with the bank to ensure all drafts over a set limit must be authorized by me before they are honored and Will has the same arrangement on his account. The bank will notify me if they see a pattern of multiple small drafts over a short time frame to the same person as well. They may be less likely to be caught, but at least the bank has warning of the possibility. We have also made arrangements with my solicitors to preserve the integrity of our wills so he cannot substitute a forgery that gives him control of Pemberley or its resources. In addition, the Runners are looking for George to detain him, but have had no success as yet."

"He will face very stiff punishment if he is caught," Gardiner said quietly.

Darcy nodded sadly. "He will either be hanged or transported. By involving the Bank of England in his crimes he removed all hope of another outcome. I do not like the options left to him, but he must be found and stopped before he does even greater damage to my family."

"George made his own choices, Father," Will's tone was sympathetic but firm. "You have to remember that. You gave him nothing but good. Even when you discovered what he truly was, you offered him a chance to change his ways, to become a better man. You did not push him out the door. He left on his own."

"Your son is correct, Darcy. And you are correct that you must protect your family. Were you hoping I might have some contacts or insights to help you find him?"

Darcy looked at his friend. "That is it exactly, Gardiner. I know you must investigate your investors and the various business opportunities. The Runners have many criminals to track down and their resources are limited. I need to do more than just depend on them."

Gardiner steepled his hands and looked thoughtfully over them as he tapped his forefingers against his upper lip. Will and Darcy waited for him to consider the problem. As a smile slowly grew on Gardiner's face they knew he had an idea.

"You have a portrait of George Wickham, if I remember correctly?" Gardiner asked.

"Yes, it is a miniature that was done two years ago. His looks have not changed much since then. I had copies of it made for the bank officers and the Runners."

"We will need it. It is time to set some hounds to find this fox in the covert."

"And how do you plan to give the lieu in?" Will asked.

"He is likely to change his name or even try to use yours, is he not?" When Will and Darcy both nodded, Gardiner continued, "He may also change his appearance, but that is more difficult and he may not bother at first. We will take the portrait to a printer I know and have handbills created using it and warning that the man pictured, George Wickham, may be using a false name including the names of either George Darcy or Fitzwilliam Darcy. It will further warn merchants against extending credit to the man or accepting drafts he offers using the Darcy names. In addition we will note that he is wanted for forgery and request that anyone seeing him report immediately to the Bow Street Runners."

"How far should we distribute them?" Darcy asked.

"All over the country, but with particular emphasis in London and anywhere within a day's journey of Pemberley. I have connections that can help us see to the distribution. The handbills are our hounds and with their help we should find the line of this fox soon enough."

0o0

"I am glad to hear you do not approve of bleeding patients, Dr. Taylor. I have never seen the sense of it myself." Darcy said to the man who sat with them in Gardiner's study. Although he looked much younger than Darcy would expect of one who had completed the training required to be a physician, Dr. Taylor had already impressed both Darcys with his knowledge as well as his ability to articulate what he had learned.

"While there may be instances where it is of value, as a rule bleeding is most often used as a first, and sometimes only, therapy instead of a well-considered last resort. In my practice I have found changes to the patient's diet, moderate or gentle exercise and fresh air are often of greater benefit. In addition, noting patterns like the ones you have mentioned for your sister-in-law and niece can help narrow down the causes of illness in order to remove or change them. It is telling, for instance, that Lady Catherine states her cough and weakness appear later in the winter, although the fires and smoke she thinks prompt them are in place much sooner. This indicates there might be some contamination of the fuel supply in the later winter months to which she is sensitive. This possibility gives us a place to start looking for a cause even without waiting for her symptoms to appear again."

Gardiner winked at Darcy, who was clearly impressed by the young doctor. Will saw and understood the interchange, but he was more concerned with what the doctor had said.

"So you would be looking for other patterns, like information about how the fuel is stored to see where the contamination might occur or what changes at that time of year. That makes sense. What about my cousin, sir? She has different reactions at different times of the year."

"That circumstance makes it even more likely there is some cause for her illness other than simply illness. I have heard of people who become ill each year when the trees and plants are blooming and spreading pollen. Some suffer aches and stuffiness of the head. Others become extremely ill and must take to their beds when the stuffiness drops into their chest and hampers the breathing. I think your cousin may be one of the latter."

"If it is pollen in the air, how can she be isolated from it?"

"In your experience, does the growing season start at the same time in your home in Derbyshire as it does at your aunt's home in Kent?"

"No, sir. We have a shorter growing season because it both starts later and ends sooner than in Kent due to the different climate."

"Precisely. If she is strong enough to travel she could visit your home during the worst of the season in Kent and then return to her own home as the trees begin to bloom in Derbyshire. This coming year could confirm the hypothesis that the pollens are a source of illness for her. Of course I would also wish to investigate for other causes and see that she has a strengthening diet so the travel itself does not wear her down. If she cannot travel, I have heard of patients finding relief by breathing through a fine muslin mask during the season they find most problematic."

"And her chills in the winter?" Darcy asked.

"There are many possible causes for that. I would need to examine her, see her home and question your cousin and the servants about their usual habits at that time of year. With some care I would hope she could avoid a serious bout of illness this winter."

"My son and I still have some business to complete in town, although we expect to be done here in a few days. At that time we will escort my sister-in-law back to Rosings so we may have a brief visit with my niece. I would appreciate it if you would be willing to join us. We can return you to London on our way back."

"I will arrange my schedule to accommodate your request. You have my card. Simply send a note around when you know which day you plan to leave and I will be ready.

0o0o0

Darcy looked at the stack of handbills sitting on the table in front of him. His stomach churned when he thought of the purpose behind them. He hated taking actions that might bring about George's death. All the same, he knew this was required to protect himself and his family. Even before they left Pemberley, Abraham Wickham had told him to do what was needed without sentiment or regret. The regret was hard to avoid.

Although Darcy had insisted he could never disown Will, Wickham had already taken that step with George. The doings at Cambridge, the theft and then the forgeries had been enough, but now there was more. The men Darcy sent to look for George may not have found him, but they found evidence of many earlier crimes. More debts had to be paid, of course, and many of them in Fitzwilliam's name. At Cambridge the young man may have satisfied his urges in the brothels, but Darcy's men found evidence of more than one young woman who had not been seduced but instead physically forced into ruin by George over the past few years. One of them, a frightened orphan girl of barely fourteen who had turned up with child after an attack made the week of his return from the university, was now living in Wickham's house after her guardian threw her out of his home when the results became evident. Darcy's steward felt it only right he provide her with a home and, if the child survived, provide for his grandchild as well. Darcy had also set up a small fund for her upkeep and had compensated the other known victims in whatever way seemed most appropriate to their circumstances.

Picking up the top page, Darcy examined the image. The line drawing looked like George, perhaps even more so than the original miniature. He read through the text again. All the information was there as they had planned – the description, the names, the warnings about extending credit and that he was wanted by the Bow Street Runners in regard to a forgery. Darcy put the handbill back on the pile with shaking hands.

"What do you think?" Gardiner asked, re-entering the study just then.

"I hate this whole business," Darcy said quietly, "but it must be done. The handbills are everything we had hoped."

"I will see to the distribution. Within weeks they will reach merchants from one side of England to the other. He will have to work very hard to hide from all the eyes that will be watching for him. See if you can let it go now and put your thoughts towards your visit to Kent."

"I am looking forward to seeing my niece again. I think Will is as well, now that he knows he does not have to marry her. He will be less uncomfortable with Lady Catherine if she is not constantly pushing him at Anne. I expect she would make a very demanding and frightening mother-in-law."

"Hmm. We must make certain he does not meet my sister until he and Lizzy are married. Fanny can be very overwhelming as well."

Darcy smiled. "I will take your word for it, Gardiner. How are Miss Mary and Miss Kitty settling in here?"

"Mary, in particular has been of great assistance to my wife and helps her with the children. She is much like Jane in many ways, although she has far less self-confidence. My sister has largely ignored these two girls and they have not received the same education as Jane or Lizzy from either paren t. I have been encouraging them both to read and learn. I hired a music master for Mary and her playing already shows great improvement. Kitty is studying the pianoforte as well and enjoys the benefit of art lessons. We have discovered she also has a talent for mathematics. I think they will enjoy their stay here and return home all the better for it."

"How old are they now?"

"Mary is fourteen and Kitty will be twelve next month."

"So they have time to learn. What of the youngest?"

"Lydia has had some trouble adjusting to her governess, but I think the worst is over. Miss Thompson knows how to be firm without being cruel, which is exactly what my youngest niece requires. My sister tried to interfere a few times, but Miss Thompson was firm with her as well and maintained her authority. Bennet reported Fanny may even be learning something, although I will have to see that with my own eyes to believe it."

"Has his health improved any?"

"The quiet has been good for him and I believe the assurance his girls will be cared for has helped as well. Bingley and Charles visited with him briefly a few weeks ago. He said Charles was so enthusiastic in his admiration of Jane that Bennet wondered if he would leave a mess on the rug like an over-excited puppy. All the same he felt pleased that Jane would be adored. It may be a step down in status for her, even after they purchase an estate, but Bennet's greatest concern is that his girls are happy and safe."

"I have been on the lookout for possible purchases for them. They had a few to look at on the way to Ashby."

"Bingley told me you had been very helpful. The one near Kettering was in terrible shape. Even with the bargain price it would need far too much work to be a worthwhile purchase. He was considering the others you mentioned to him."

"They are all estates that must be sold due to outstanding debt. The owner of the estate near Kettering is already in debtor's prison, so it is not surprising the place is in bad shape. They will find something eventually, probably when they least expect it."

"He is in no great rush, so I am certain you are correct. Do you feel up to a game of chess today?"

"I think that would be just the thing. We have enough time before I need to return to the townhouse."

Gardiner motioned Darcy to the corner where the chessboard waited. The two men sat and began their play.


	19. A Visit with Lady Catherine

**Chapter Nineteen – A Visit with Lady Catherine  
**

As London with its heavy traffic disappeared behind them and the carriage settled into a steady pace on the main road into Kent, Lady Catherine shifted in her seat and placed the handkerchief she had been hemming back in her workbasket. The movement caused the three men to look up from the books they were reading, much as she had intended.

"You have been avoiding me since our first interview after I arrived in London, George. You cannot escape the conversation now. I insist on knowing more about this girl you have arranged for Fitzwilliam to marry and I wish to know why you did not tell me about her as soon as the betrothal was settled."

Darcy looked over at Dr. Taylor, wondering what he thought of the topic. It was, after all, family business. Lady Catherine saw the look and spoke again.

"I am certain the doctor will be discrete and not gossip. That is one of the necessities of his work. I insist on speaking to you now, for I know you will find ways to avoid me again once we reach Rosings Park."

"I have not been avoiding you, Cathy," Darcy said shaking his head slightly. "As I told you when you arrived, Will and I were in town on very serious business."

"Hmph, well, you are done with it now. Stop talking around the subject and tell me what I wish to know."

"Very well, Cathy. The young lady is, as you suspected, one of the three currently in Susan's care. Her name is Elizabeth Bennet and she is the second of five daughters. Her father is gentleman of moderate means whose family has held the estate of Longbourn for several generations."

"Well, at least she is a gentlewoman. I understood one of the young ladies was the daughter of a tradesman. I am glad to know you would not pollute Pemberley with such connections."

"Miss Caroline Bingley is the daughter of my good friend Charles Bingley Sr., who has amassed a large fortune in trade. While she is not betrothed to Will, I am afraid you will not escape the connection. She is betrothed to Richard."

"What! What possible incentive could my brother have to agree to such an arrangement?"

All three men winced a bit at the volume and sharpness of Lady Catherine's exclamation in the confines of the carriage. Dr. Taylor, who had returned to his reading in an attempt to ignore a conversation that was really none of his business, set his book down again and rubbed at the ear on the side closest to Lady Catherine.

"Calm yourself, please, Cathy," Darcy said. "You know you become loud when you are upset."

"I have reason to be upset," she said forcefully, but in somewhat softer tones. "You have just told me my brother plans to corrupt our ancient and noble line with ties to trade."

"It is not the end of the world," Darcy said, rubbing his nose in an attempt to use his hand to cover the smile he could not suppress. He looked at Will, noticing his son had closed his eyes and appeared ashamed. The young man had clearly noticed the similarity between Lady Catherine's attitude and the words he had used against Gardiner the first time they met. Suddenly Will's eyes opened, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"The Bingleys are good people, Aunt," Will said. "Miss Bingley's older brother has been my most faithful friend since I started at Eton. She also brings a very good dowry to the match, which will allow Richard to leave the Army and settle down to raise horses as he has dreamed of for years."

"You know the girl?" Lady Catherine asked.

"Although I did meet her once, briefly, several years ago, I think it would be more accurate to say I know _of_ her through my conversations with her brother. She was recently attending the same finishing school attended by their older sister, who is now engaged to a respectable gentleman."

"Hmm. So, Susan is completing her training. I suppose that is appropriate. What of the third girl? To whom is she betrothed?"

"The third girl is the eldest Bennet sister, Miss Jane Bennet," Darcy responded. "She is betrothed to Will's friend, young Charles Bingley. The Bingleys plan to purchase an estate to bring up their status. Miss Bennet is a fine young woman who will help her husband as he learns what is needed to be a good master."

"It is a step down for her," groused Lady Catherine, "and it ties all of us even closer to trade as she will be your son's sister."

"I do not think either Will or I will regret the attachment. I have known Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth since they were very young girls. I have watched them grow into lovely, intelligent and caring young women who would never consider behaving in a way to bring shame upon our families. I will be very pleased to have Miss Elizabeth for a daughter and do not regret the connection to the Bingley family in the least."

"And what of you, Fitzwilliam?" Lady Catherine asked sharply. "What do you think of your betrothed?"

Darcy saw Will start a bit at being so suddenly addressed by his aunt. He quickly regained his composure, however and responded, "I have only met her once so far, but I think she is rather pretty and I know she has a lively personality. Father has told me stories about his encounters with her that indicate she is also very intelligent. I think it likely we shall get along well."

"You should approve of an intelligent woman who will not be intimidated by the duties for which the mistress of Pemberley will be responsible. After all, Cathy, you are that kind of woman yourself," Darcy said.

Lady Catherine looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then seemed to accept the compliment as genuine. "Well, I suppose that is true. Does she bring a good dowry?"

"Her family is not destitute and neither are they wealthy. In accordance with their means and their need to provide dowries for five daughters, her dowry is only moderate. The Darcy family is wealthy enough that what she brings will be sufficient. Will is my heir. He does not require a large dowry to make his way in life."

"He ought to have one regardless. My Anne would have brought him twenty-five thousand pounds and Rosings as her dowry."

"Do not open that argument again, Cathy. It will change nothing," Darcy said with a quelling look at his sister-in-law.

She huffed then looked down at her hands. "Very well," she said grudgingly. "When do they marry?"

"Miss Elizabeth is still rather young. Her mother was concerned about their futures as her father's estate is entailed, so she put the two older daughters out at fifteen. We have set up the betrothal agreement so neither will marry before they reach the age of eighteen. Miss Bennet is now seventeen and Miss Elizabeth is not quite sixteen. She will spend the intervening time with Susan and Miranda to help her be well-prepared when the time for the marriage arrives."

Lady Catherine fell silent for a moment, then said very stiffly, "I will expect her for a visit at Rosings Park before then as well. I am also Fitzwilliam's aunt and I shall do my duty by her."

"That is very good of you, Cathy. Perhaps after Miss Bennet and young Bingley marry you would be willing to have both Miss Elizabeth and Miss Caroline for a visit so you can become acquainted with your prospective nieces," Darcy suggested. He held in a grin when Lady Catherine's expression gave the impression she had been sucking on a lemon.

"I shall consider it. Of course, it will depend on how well Anne and I feel at that time." She looked towards the doctor, but he continued to read, or pretended to. With another soft huff of displeasure she returned to her work on the handkerchief. Darcy and Will shared a look of relief before turning back to their books as well.

0o0o0

Will stepped through the door that led into the side garden at Rosings. He hoped a walk outside would help him regain his composure. Although the day was well-advanced, it was not yet dark out. The light layer of clouds above him was just turning to the pale pinks and golds of approaching sunset. He would have time for a walk if he did not go far.

After the long carriage ride from London which had been punctuated by complaints and advice from his aunt, Will had wanted nothing more than a light meal in his room and a chance to retire for the evening in solitude. His hopes were thwarted by Lady Catherine, who insisted the three men attend her for a more formal dinner. During dinner Lady Catherine spoke, as usual, on a variety of subjects in which she claimed mastery. She required little response from her audience, which suited all three men very well. As the meal ended and Will was hoping for the chance to escape, his aunt required they make a brief visit to Anne who was, she insisted, staying awake in anticipation of the event.

While Will knew he would need to greet his cousin at some point, he had hoped for a chance to rest first. His intended protest was stopped by a look from his father and Will reluctantly followed the group upstairs. Lady Catherine had spoken the truth when she said Anne was awaiting their visit. She rested on a chaise in the sitting room of her suite, wrapped in shawls despite the summer heat. Will's stomach had twisted at the first sight of his cousin and he thought for a moment he might need to run for a chamber pot. Anne's resemblance to his mother was so very strong. From the exact shade of her blonde hair and blue eyes to the shape of her face and turn of her expression, the relationship to Lady Anne was clear. Seeing her reclining in the covering of shawls, pale and weak, he was struck once again with the memories of his mother just before she died. Will wondered if his father felt as disconcerted by the sight as he did.

Practically stuttering over the words, Will managed a brief greeting and a bow before he fled the room. He knew Rosings well enough to quickly find a staircase and make his way to the door into the garden. As the color overhead changed and brightened into shades of red and magenta, he walked among the carefully trimmed and shaped hedges and fragrant flowers. Letting the chirp and twitter of birds settling down for the evening wash over him, he breathed deeply and tried to calm his mind. Nevertheless, he was still tense enough he jumped when a voice came from behind him.

"Are the memories still that strong, Will?"

"Father, I was not expecting you to be out here." He said as he turned back.

"I came for the same reason you did. I needed a chance to settle my mind before I retire."

"She looks so much like mother did towards the end. It always unsettles me. That was why I could never consider marriage to Anne, although I care for her and wish her well."

"Perhaps you should mention that to your aunt some time. I think she is still disappointed in my decision to betroth you elsewhere. Miss Lizzy will get a better reception here if she is not considered competition."

"I hope a visit here does not put Miss Elizabeth off our family altogether," Will said in a slightly teasing tone that surprised his father.

With a slight chuckle he said, "My young friend has great fortitude, Will. I expect she will find your aunt amusing more than anything. They will have differences of opinion, but in the end they will respect each other."

"That seems to be exactly what you expect to happen between Miss Elizabeth and _me_ as well."

"It is, indeed. You are both strong-willed people. You will need to learn to listen to one another and find the common ground between you. Once you find ways to work together you will end up far stronger as a couple than either of you could be on your own."

"Were you like that with mother? I only have a child's memory of her." Will studied his father's face as he asked.

Darcy closed his eyes briefly, the pain written clearly on his features. "Yes. Yes, we were. She was always stronger than she looked and often saw things in a different way than I did. There was only one subject on which I did not choose to listen to her and we know how that turned out."

"George?"

"Well, George and you. She told me I was not doing either of you any favors by pushing you together so much. She told me I was teaching George to reach above his station and to want more from life than he could ever have. If I had listened with an open mind she could have helped me find ways to deal with him appropriately. She saw your pain, I think. She believed in you and knew you would grow to be a good man. For the most part, you have."

Will smiled. "Aside from my occasional taste for shoe leather, you mean?" he asked.

"Exactly. Although that is a common enough failing and no great shade to your character."

The light had faded as they spoke and now they both looked up to see the last bits of sunset color draining away from the clouds. The twinkling light of a few stars became visible in the darkening sky.

"Do you feel better now?" Darcy asked his son.

"Enough that I think I can get some sleep tonight."

"Would you care for a game of chess before retiring?"

"I think I would enjoy that, Father. Shall we go in?"

"Let us take the door closest to the library. The chess board is in there."

"Lead the way," Will said, as they turned and walked back to the house.

0o0o0

"So it is Anne's resemblance to your mother combined with her frequent illnesses that was behind your reluctance to marry her?" Lady Catherine asked with a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Yes, Aunt. You must admit she bears a very strong resemblance to your sister."

Lady Catherine nodded absently, deep in thought. "I would have thought that was a point in her favor."

"That she looks like my mother? How could I think of her as a wife if I remember my mother every time I see her? It is quite overwhelming and then to see her so ill provokes such a strong response I can barely stay in the same room with her. I was there when mother died. I miss her so much. You must understand I love Anne and will always do my best to see she is safe and happy, but I could _never_ marry her." Will looked searchingly at his aunt. He could see her eyes were bright with unshed tears and her usual look of confidence was dimmed by emotion.

"I miss her as well," she said in soft voice. "And Lewis. I was so torn when I received the word from Miranda that your mother was not doing well. My daughter was having such a bad spell and then Lewis became ill as well. I wanted to see my sister and be there for her, but I could not leave my own family. I have never felt the distance between Rosings Park and Pemberley as much as I did at that time. And then Lewis...and right after that I got notice about Anne." She raised her hands to her face, hiding her eyes. Will stepped forward and wrapped his aunt in his embrace, holding her close.

"I remember. We were devastated about mother and then we heard about Uncle Lewis and it felt like all the light had left the world for a time. We worried about you and prayed Cousin Anne would recover so you would not be alone. It was such a terrible time." He held her until she gently pushed away.

As she dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief she said, "I think I understand. You are a good man, Fitzwilliam. I am disappointed not to claim you as my son, but I will trust you and your father to do what is right. I hope this young lady your father has found for you will prove herself worthy."

Will smiled a little shakily as he teased, "I thought you just said you would trust Father. I think we must both trust him to know her worth."

Lady Catherine did not reply, but there was a hint of humor in her eyes as she slowly shook her head at him. With another dab at her cheeks with the handkerchief and a quick smooth of her skirt with her free hand, all hint of vulnerability fled, leaving her once more the formidable woman he was used to seeing. He offered her his arm and together they left the sitting room to go and join his father in the study where he was completing a quick review of the books at Lady Catherine's request.


	20. Second Impressions

**Chapter Twenty – Second Impressions**

The three young women put down their embroidery and stood as the gentlemen entered the room following the announcement of their arrival. The young ladies, all dressed in fine morning gowns that appeared both fashionable and appropriately modest, performed elegant curtsies. Will was reminded of an image of the three graces. Jane, taller than the other three and with the most willowy figure, wore a gown of blue that emphasized her golden hair and brightened her eyes without detracting from her pleasantly serene look. Will knew Caroline from features she shared with her brother. The red in her hair was a bit more pronounced, but her eyes were a similar bright green, the color set off by her light apricot gown. She was not as tall as Jane, but stood with an air of almost haughtiness in her manner that was countered by something a little mischievous in her smile. That look of mischief sparkled in Lizzy's golden brown eyes and danced in the smile she could not quite surpress. Her pale green gown with accents of hunter green lent richness to the carmel brown color of her hair. Together they presented a tableau of feminine beauty. While the idea passed through his mind, Will noticed Lizzy and Caroline look to Jane. As both the oldest of the three and the lady of highest status in the room it was her duty to greet the gentlemen and make any necessary introductions.

Jane blushed slightly, but spoke with calm confidence. "Mr. Darcy and Mr. Darcy, welcome. Lady Ashby was just called away to attend a household matter and Miss Darcy is at her lessons, but we are happy to receive you and hope you will keep us company. Will you permit me to introduce Miss Bingley?"

Darcy responded with a pleased smile, "Thank you, Miss Bennet. The housekeeper informed us of my daughter's occupation when we arrived. My son and I decided not to disturb her studies, but instead to come down and visit with all of you. We have met Miss Bingley briefly before, but it has been several years, I think a more current introduction would not be amiss."

Jane smiled at him and the introduction was quickly made. Polite greetings were offered on both sides before Jane requested they sit. Will saw Lizzy give his father a nod of the head like an abbreviated bow along with a bright smile of welcome and his father responded similarly. Unlike the previous time, he found the action endearing now. Knowing the history behind their friendship made a great difference to his attitude towards the young woman. When his father took a seat between Jane and Caroline and engaged them in quiet conversation, Will chose to sit next to Lizzy, who had placed herself a little away from the other three. He hoped she would be willing to speak with him, a hope which was rewarded when she gave him a shy smile and began the conversation.

"I understand you were recently in London, Mr. Darcy," she said. "I hope your journey was pleasant."

"As pleasant as such travels can be, Miss Elizabeth. We traveled first to visit my aunt in Kent before returning to London and then on to Ashby."

"I hope there is nothing wrong with your aunt, sir, and it was a visit for pleasure."

Will laughed softly. "I am not certain any visit to Rosings Park can be considered a visit for pleasure, Miss Elizabeth. My aunt has a very strong personality and likes to control everyone and everything around her, which can sometimes make visitors uncomfortable. This time there was nothing immediately wrong with either my aunt or my cousin, although my cousin generally tends to ill health. We were bringing a new physician to examine them in hopes of preventing certain seasonal illnesses both women have suffered over the last few years."

"Do you think he will be successful?"

"There is reason to hope he will. My aunt has suffered bouts of coughing and headaches in the late winter months for the last few years. She thought it might be related to the smoke from the fires, but that did not make sense because fires in the early part of the winter do not affect her. The doctor suspected some kind of contamination of the fuel that might occur each year at that time."

"Of course, that would make sense. Was he able to find a difference in how the fuel for the latter half of the winter is stored as opposed to the earlier part?"

Will smiled at her interest and relished the thought he would be able to surprise her. "No. There was no difference at all. The coal for heating the rooms is stored in four locations on the estate, which might lead one to assume one or more of them to be at fault. The doctor's investigation proved the winter coal stores, when purchased in the late summer, are randomly distributed among the locations and, more importantly, which store is used also seems to be random. He was able to confirm a different store was used last winter at the time my aunt began to cough than was used the winter before and the cough did not coincide with a change in the source."

"Yet you seem pleased and hopeful despite the failure of the hypothesis. May I assume he found something else?"

"He was very persistent in his questioning as he went over all the regular habits of the household. He learned that as the weather became cooler my aunt liked to end each evening with a hot drink, something she did not do in the warmer months of the year. Further, he learned the drink is made with ground walnuts, a nut my aunt does not eat at any other time, as a thickener and flavoring,. In fact she did not even know that was one of the ingredients as she simply does not care for walnuts. She enjoyed the drink once while visiting and acquaintance and at her request her host had sent the recipie directly to my aunt's cook, who then began to serve it regularly to my aunt on winter evenings. The cook purchases a supply of walnuts each year just for the purpose and an investigation of the bin where they are kept showed signs of rot along one side and the bottom which may have caused a problem with nuts used later in the season."

"Was he able to test the theory?" Lizzy asked eagerly.

"There were some nuts left in the bin from the previous year. At the doctor's direction the cook made up a cup of the drink for my aunt, who drank it that evening before bed. By the next morning she had a mild cough and headache. The bin has been replaced and for good measure she will change her drink of choice for this coming winter in case she is sensitive to all walnuts, not just the older ones."

"Oh, I like this doctor! Now your aunt may not become ill this year. Was he able to help your cousin as well?" As Lizzy spoke Will noticed the sparkle in her eyes intensify in a way he found very attractive. It helped, as well, that she appeared genuinely interested.

Smiling in return, he replied, "Dr. Taylor has several ideas that may help her. Part of the regimen will be a change of diet along with exercises which will gradually increase from very gentle to a moderate amount of effort as she is able to handle it. He also made suggestions for changes to her routines that may prevent her from being exposed to extremes of hot and cold, which he said can be dangerous to her."

"I shall pray for improved health for both of them. It must be a relief for you, your father and Lord Ashby."

"We have always hoped for some kind of improvement to Cousin Anne's health. We were not aware until just recently that my aunt had been ill as well. She has been increasingly worried that if she were to become incapacitated there would be no one nearby to help care for Anne."

"Were you able to reassure her? I know worry is something that makes my father's illness feel even worse."

Will nodded. "Father and I went over all the relevant legal documents to make sure there would be no questions about the status of the estate or Anne's inheritance if anything should happen to Aunt Catherine. We also set up a process with the servants so there will be quick communication to all the responsible members of the family if Anne or Aunt Catherine needs our help. I know my aunt's mood was much better by the end of our visit. Before this I had not realized how isolated from the rest of us she felt at Rosings." The sight of Lizzy nodding agreement and so actively engaged in the conversation gave him courage to speak again.

"Miss Elizabeth, I hope from your ease in speaking with me just now you truly have forgiven me for my offensive comments when last we met. I was wrong in every particular and am most ashamed of my behavior." Will shifted in his seat as he spoke and looked down at his hands.

"I was very offended, sir, it is true," Lizzy said calmly, prompting him to look back up at her as she spoke. "My uncle later shared some of the circumstances leading to your display of ill temper and he also shared with me how _my_ behavior with your father might have looked to someone unfamiliar with our long standing friendship. When we received your written apologies we could sense the sincerity in your words. After my uncle shared with me the news of our betrothal, I felt I must give you a chance to show me who you really are when not under such a terrible strain."

"Your forgiveness is a great gift to me. May I ask how you reacted to the news of the betrothal?" Will asked.

"Do you want the honest answer, sir?" She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly as she looked at him.

Very seriously he replied, "Miss Elizabeth, I think I should always prefer complete honesty between us, even when the honest answer may not be the one most pleasant to hear." She nodded agreement and he could tell she took his response seriously although her expression was still lively and cheerful. She looked him directly in the eyes as she responded.

"Well then, to be honest, I was not very happy about it at first. I thought it was highhanded of my uncle to arrange marriages for my sister and me, particularly after the offensive comments you made. In addition, I did not like having my choices taken away and I was rather worried about the training with Lady Ashby and Mrs. Evans as well as the idea of being engaged to someone I do not even know. After my uncle explained his reasoning and told me about the release clause in the agreement I felt more reconciled to it and I promised him I would try to view you more sympathetically. So here we are. How did you react?"

Will shrugged, although he was still smiling slightly. "I admit my response was similar to yours. I was frustrated with my father and felt upset that my choices had been taken away. At the same time, I was thankful for the arrangement because I learned about it when my father cited the preexisting betrothal as a reason he refused to betroth me to my Cousin Anne as Aunt Catherine has been insisting for years. I love Anne as a cousin, but I do not wish to marry her."

"Was your aunt trying to promote the match to ensure your cousin would be well cared for?" Lizzy asked after considering his words for a moment. It surprised Will to hear her come to that conclusion so easily when he and his father not suspected it at all.

"We did not realize that had been her motive until then. My father got her to sit down and actually tell us why it was important to her instead of just insisting we obey as she normally does. That was when we learned about Aunt Catherine's bouts of illness and her worries over Anne. Father and I went to your uncle for help and he found us Dr. Taylor. Aunt Catherine's former physician would normally simply bleed them and suggest laudanum for the pain. That course of action was obviously not helping."

"Uncle Edward has many useful contacts. It pleases me to hear the respect in your voice when you spoke of him just now. I remember that was not the case when you first met him."

"I do respect him. Father and I have also been very glad of his help with another matter and I have enjoyed your uncle's company during our visits to discuss it. I look forward to becoming better acquainted with him in future."

"Can you tell me about the other matter? I will respect your privacy if you prefer not to speak, of course."

"If your uncle told you about the reasons behind my outburst at our first meeting then you know a little bit about the other matter already." He said, although he was not really sure what to say from there.

"It was about that other man, your father's godson?"

Will nodded. A little reluctantly he said, "He has been involved in more trouble since he left Pemberley a few months ago. Among other things he forged a bank draft against Father's account for forty thousand pounds, which the bank, fortunately, rejected."

Lizzy's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped before saying, "Forty thousand! How could he attempt such a thing?"

"He is audacious and it might have worked if Father did not generally warn the bank when he sent through a larger than normal draft. This was much larger than normal and so they insisted on confirming with him before they would pay out the funds. George left and has not been heard of since."

"What did Uncle Edward suggest?"

"Father had a miniature portrait of George. Your uncle knew of a printer who could use the image to create handbills warning merchants not to trust him for money and asking anyone who saw him to report to the Bow Street Runners who are looking for him because of the forgery. Mr. Gardiner has seen to the distribution of the handbills to contacts all over England. George will not be able to hide behind my name or my father's anymore."

"Will that not make him desperate?" She asked with concern showing in her expression.

"It will, but it is necessary to act. He has gone too far and must be stopped."

"I hope he is, and soon," she was saying as the door to the sitting room opened. Lady Ashby swept in. Rising from their seats, Darcy and Will bowed in greeting before she kissed each on the cheek. A maid with a tea tray followed her mistress, setting the service down on a table next to the settee Jane, Caroline and Darcy had occupied. As Lady Ashby seated herself in a nearby chair she announced, "Caroline, I believe it is your turn to pour today."

Caroline stood and curtsied. "Yes, my lady," she said and then turned to busy herself with gracefully distributing the tea and cakes. Will and Lizzy waited silently as Caroline fixed a cup for each individual in the correct order of status and according to their stated preferences. Before long all were enjoying the hot beverage and pastries.

After tea, which included more discussion of the roads and the visit to Rosings with all the company, Will asked Lizzy if she cared to join him for a stroll in the garden. The others smiled encouragingly as Lady Ashby rang for a maid to bring Lizzy's outerwear and accompany them as chaperone.

"It seems everyone thanks that is a good idea," said Lizzy with a little laugh at how it was settled before she ever answered. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I will be happy to walk with you."

They met the maid in the hall near the door to the garden and Lizzy quickly put on her bonnet and pelisse. When they stepped outside, the maid followed several paces behind, giving them the opportunity for private discussion if they spoke quietly. The sky was overcast and a light wind blew, but it did not appear to be threatening rain and was not too cold for a stroll. Over her time at the estate Lizzy had watched the various flowers bloom and fade in this garden. Despite the late season, there were still many roses open and several of the beds held clumps of brightly colored chrysanthemums and other late blooming flowers. They would remain to dispel any gloom, at least until the first true frost.

Will offered Lizzy his arm and they began to stroll rather aimlessly through the paths in the large garden area. At first they said nothing, simply becoming familiar with each other's presence. Eventually, Lizzy felt the silence had gone on too long.

"I understand you have recently graduated from Cambridge, Mr. Darcy." She observed. At his nod she continued. "After so many years of schooling I imagine it must feel odd to be suddenly free of the responsibility. What was the strangest part of leaving school for you?"

It was the kind of question no one had asked him before and again Will was struck by the actual interest in her expression. He could tell Lizzy _cared_ to hear his response; it was more than idle conversation to her. That was also clear in the way they were walking together. He would call the feeling companionable. Her hand rested lightly on his arm in contrast to those women who took the chance to clutch at him trying to get closer than was proper. There were no fluttering eyelashes, false sighs, fawning comments or attempts to draw his attention to her physical attributes. He had never taken a walk like this with a woman was not a relative.

Considering carefully for a moment first, he said, "After all the upheaval that happened due to my…outburst, well, my father apologized for his years of believing his godson over me. He has hoped we will come to know each other better and build a different relationship than the one we had. One way to do this was for me to join him as he has gone about all his duties at Pemberley. I had accompanied him before, of course, and was aware of many of the tasks he did, but this is the first time I have spent so much concentrated time in his company without arguments or references to George to come between us."

"I can see how that would be unusual given what I have heard about your earlier relationship to your father. You know he has always expressed to me his love for you when you have come up in conversation. Has he never made that clear to _you_ before?" She inquired, tilting her head up to look at his face with concern.

"Previously all his expressions of love for me have been tempered by his disappointment I was not more like George or chose not to spend time with George. He certainly never seemed too approve of me even when he claimed to love me. It is strange to hear him no longer make those comparisons, but that is not the strange part of leaving school behind that I meant to mention."

Her eyes lit up in anticipation and Will found he enjoyed that look. As she spoke, she arched an eyebrow and looked at him with a hint of questioning and a hint of a tease. "Ah, so I interrupted before you had finished your response. Pray forgive me, Mr. Darcy, and please tell me the strangest thing about leaving school."

He smiled in response to her playful comment. "You have actually hit upon it, Miss Elizabeth, in your manner of address. You see, at school _I_ was Darcy or Mr. Darcy to most. In that company there was no question who was meant. Yet now, with all the time I am spending with my father, those speaking with us must differentiate between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Darcy. I have run across the problem to a small extent before, but since I spent as little time with my father as possible in earlier years it has only become an obvious issue now."

She looked at him with understanding. "I must admit I have felt some of that strangeness myself," Lizzy said. "I have thought of your father as _the_ Mr. Darcy for so long it is a bit confusing to also call you Mr. Darcy. We ran into the same issue when Mr. Bingley and his son, also Mr. Bingley, came to visit with Jane. Since they both have the first name Charles we could not even distinguish between them by using the full name as we can with Mr. George Darcy and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy," she chuckled and he joined in.

"I have gotten in the habit of calling the younger Mr. Bingley just Bingley when we were at Cambridge, but when we were at Eton I called him Charles and have often had to remember to refer to him that way in discussions with my father to avoid confusion with his father who is referred to by my father as just Bingley." He had not intended his rambling comment to be amusing, but Lizzy took it that way and her chuckle expanded to a soft laugh.

"That is how we resolved the issue here," she told him when she stopped laughing. "Of course, Caroline called him Charles all along, as did his father. Jane has already determined she will marry him as soon after her eighteenth birthday as he chooses and does not require the release clause, so he agreed both she and I should also call him Charles. She is his betrothed, after all, and I will be his sister by marriage. Lady Ashby gave her consent provided I refer to him as Mr. Bingley in public settings. Discussions were much simpler after that, I must admit."

They stopped talking for a minute as they turned a corner and came across a spot where several small branches had fallen across the path, presumably very recently since the gardeners had not yet cleared them away. Lizzy let go of Will's arm as he stepped forward to move them off the path. Once the path was clear, he offered his arm again and they continued their stroll, the maid still following far enough behind to be out of earshot.

Will looked at her a little shyly as he said, "I should be honored if you would call me Will. My family members generally use Fitzwilliam only when I am in trouble, with the exception of Aunt Catherine, of course. She does not approve of nicknames."

"The honor is mine, Will, although I shall have to ask Lady Ashby if she finds it acceptable for me to call you by name in the privacy of the household. It should not be an issue in light of our betrothal, but I feel obligated to accept her guidance on the matter. If she does agree, I would like it if you call me simply Elizabeth or Lizzy when we are among family and friends."

"My aunt is a good person to guide you in the intricacies of society. Between her position and her years of experience with the Ton she certainly has the appropriate level of knowledge. Has she been at all harsh in her lessons?"

"Oh, no. She has been stern at times, but never harsh, not even when Caroline was at her worst." Lizzy put her free hand to her mouth as if suddenly realizing she had said too much.

Will gave a short laugh. "Bingley, I mean Charles, told me his sister had been behaving above her station since she started at finishing school and he worried because she seemed to be increasingly hard and bitter. Yet you all seemed to be getting along very well in the sitting room. May I assume Miss Caroline's attitude has changed under my aunt's teachings?"

"That is a good assumption," Lizzy said with a slight smirk which quickly shifted to a more serious expression. "Actually, the first few weeks were difficult for all of us, but Caroline did have the hardest time adapting. Jane and I have never been away from our family before, although we have frequently left Longbourn to stay with the Gardiners. Of course we have known Lord Ashby for years, but it is still not the same as going to stay with family."

"Yes, I remember how difficult it was to leave Pemberley behind when I went to Eton. If my cousins had not been there I am certain I would have felt lost and alone. Even with them there and with Charles as my new friend, it took some time to feel familiar with the place."

Lizzy nodded. "I thought you might understand. Jane and I had each other, of course, which did help and, as I said, we have known your uncle for years and had no doubts he is a good and kind man. Caroline was all alone and she had learned at school to think herself above the rest of the world, or act as if she did. The ride from London to Ashby was rather tense as a result and your uncle had to puncture her inflated self-view a few times. In some ways dealing with her was like dealing with an older version of our sister Lydia, who has been spoiled and indulged by our mother almost from birth. All the same, we did our best to remain pleasant, while Caroline did her best not to be."

They had reached a point where the path split. Will gestured to indicate the choice of path was hers and Lizzy decided on the route that would take them around a small lake before heading back towards the house. Seeing her choose the longer walk caused Will to smile again. He was truly enjoying her company.

As they continued on she said, "When we arrived here Lady Ashby had to take Caroline to task a few times for snobbery as well. You must understand that my sister, Jane, is one of the kindest people imaginable. She does not like to believe ill of anyone and she was certain most of the nasty comments Caroline directed her way were simply signs of a headache or homesickness." Lizzy rolled her eyes and Will snickered in response. She continued, "I am not nearly as kind, as you well know."

Will raised his free hand and rubbed his left cheek where she had slapped him so hard that day at the Gardiner's. "Yes, although I did deserve your ire."

"Yes, you did. But I have accepted your apology, so I hope we can leave any bad feelings from that encounter behind us. I have also accepted Caroline's apologies, but it took a few lectures from Lady Ashby before they were genuinely tendered. She truly did think the only way to protect herself from her own lack of status was to belittle everyone else before they could do the same to her. I know many ladies of the Ton behave in the same manner, but it is not the kind of behavior that would garner your aunt's approval. Once Caroline realized Jane and I would not respond in kind and when she understood your aunt's displeasure with the behavior, she began to let down her guard and be friendlier. Now the three of us treat each other as sisters. Caroline and I do not always get along, nor do we always agree with one another, but we generally behave with respect and consideration. Things here are much more comfortable now."

"What has my aunt been teaching?"

"We have been learning the duties required of the mistress of a large estate. Most are not new to Jane or to me as we had both been gradually taking over some of our mother's duties the last few years. The scale, however, is much grander here than at Longbourn. In addition, Lady Ashby has shown us more efficient ways to manage many of the duties, which again is necessary due to the difference in scale. The subject of the rest of our lessons boils down to matters of deportment. Our Aunt Gardiner had taught us what is expected of a minor gentlewoman, but Lady Ashby has built on that to help give us the tools to successfully navigate society of the Ton."

"Your aunt taught you? Not your mother?" Will asked in surprise, knowing Mrs. Gardiner was a tradesman's wife and Mrs. Bennet a gentlewoman.

Lizzy blushed and looked away. "My mother was not raised a gentlewoman," she said with a small sigh. "Since her marriage she has seen little use in changing her behavior. Aunt Gardiner, on the other hand, is the daughter of a gentleman and behaves as one even if my uncle is in trade. Jane and I have both always considered our aunt a better example than our mother."

"You find your mother embarrassing at times?" he asked gently with a look full of sympathy.

"Very much so – at times," she responded with a hint of a smile, although he could see she was uncomfortable with the admission. "I love her dearly, you must believe that, but she can say the most outrageous things in company and her one goal almost since the day Jane was born is to see us all married quickly. She does not realize that she has scared away more than one potential suitor for Jane with her loud and uninhibited behavior. I think any man of sense would think twice before marrying one of us if that also meant he would end up responsible for all the rest of us and Mama in the bargain. She does not understand even when we try to point that out to her, so Jane and I simply do our best to behave properly and hope all will be well."

"In a way she sounds like my Aunt Catherine. Although my aunt is a lady and the daughter of an earl, she often says things that make other members of the family cringe. At times she seems to have no sense of what is appropriate and what is not, although she happily advises everyone else upon that point." He looked at Lizzy a little apprehensively and continued. "She has determined that you must spend some time with her just as you will with my other aunts. I hope you will not hold her behavior against me when it comes time to make your final decision."

Lizzy grinned, "It seems we both have relatives for whom we must blush. I promise not to hold Lady Catherine's behavior against you if you will promise not to hold my mother's behavior against me."

Will stopped and turned to her, offering his hand to shake when she dropped her own from his arm at the movement. "Consider it a bargain, madam."

Lizzy shook his hand firmly, but with a slight giggle at the unaccustomed gesture. They resumed their former positions and walked on.

"I was surprised when I learned your age," Will ventured as they finished their circuit of the pond and took the path back towards the house. "When I saw you in your uncle's study I thought you were at least seventeen and, more likely, eighteen. Father explained why your mother put you out early when he told me you are only fifteen."

"Almost sixteen now, but I agree I was put out earlier than I should have been."

"I did not say that. I was surprised at your age _because_ you appear mature enough to handle the responsibility of being out in society."

"Again, that is entirely due to my time with the Gardiners, although I suppose my father's influence on my education may also form a part."

"My father tells me you are very well-read and that you enjoy most subjects, even those considered traditionally male studies like philosophy and politics."

"I think the latter subject has already come up between us," she said, trying to hide her grin with little success.

"Ah, yes. Father said you might have been presenting a position that is not necessarily your own in order to start a debate."

"I have been known to do so," she said with a twinkle in her eyes that ruined the serious expression she presented to him.

"I also enjoy a good debate," he told her, "at least, I do when I am in a proper mood and know that the conversation is intended as a debate. I am afraid neither condition was met that day."

"I assumed too much, thinking your father had already told you about our friendship and our lively conversations. What do you think, should we come up with a signal that I can give if I am challenging you to a debate and one you can give if you are definitely not in the mood?"

"An excellent idea, I think. According to Charles, I am much too serious and likely to take everything around me seriously as well. I should hate to mistake a potential debate for an actual argument."

"You are planning to stay for a few days, are you not? We have time to decide on something," Lizzy replied.

"Yes, there is no need to rush. I am afraid our time private time together is over for now. Here we are back at the house. I am certain they are waiting for us to return."

"I am glad we have had this time to talk, Will. I shall be happy to walk out with you again at any time you like."

"Thank you, Lizzy. It was my pleasure."

* * *

AN: To the guest who felt Will was boring and suggested I turn the tables - thank you for the idea. I won't use it here because I am to far into this story as it is set to trash the chapters I already have written ahead and begin again, but I will keep the idea. It would make for a great dark Darcy story. Hopefully now that we have a couple of chapters where Will and Lizzy actually talk to each other he may become a bit more interesting (yes, the next chapter is pretty much all them as well. :oD) If not, well, I am sorry. Maybe the next story I write will be more to your taste. Thanks again to all who read and review - you keep me writing. Cheers!


	21. Becoming Acquainted

**Chapter Twenty-One – Becoming Acquainted**

Their return to the drawing room was met with smiles, which in Caroline's case was a sly smirk. Lizzy could tell she would be teased later. Of course, she would return the teases when Caroline finally had the opportunity to meet and spend time with Captain Fitzwilliam. It was the sisterly thing to do, after all.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Darcy asked them, encouraged by the fact they were still in company and both smiling.

"I did, Father," Will answered. "It was both a pleasant bit of exercise and a chance to become better acquainted with Miss Elizabeth."

"And we managed without even one argument," Lizzy added teasingly. "I consider that quite an accomplishment after our previous introduction." Will's face reddened slightly as she spoke, particularly around the tips of his ears.

"Careful, Lizzy," Caroline said, "You seem to be embarrassing him now."

Lizzy turned to Will with a questioning look and realized he had reddened even more at Caroline's comment. After giving Caroline a mock glare, she turned to Lady Ashby to change the subject.

"Lady Ashby, while we walked the subject of forms of address came up. As we found when Mr. Bingley and Charles visited, it is a bit disconcerting on all sides to address both our current visitors as Mr. Darcy. Within our private group might it be acceptable if Jane, Caroline and I address the younger Mr. Darcy as Will?"

Lady Ashby looked around the room and saw Darcy nod assent to the idea. Will looked at her hopefully and she made her decision.

"Given the existing betrothal it is acceptable for you to call him by name. As we did with Charles, we will stretch the point. Will may alsocall Jane and Caroline by name in accordance with the interconnected relationships between us all through the betrothals. However, you must all take care to use the formal address in public or if you can be heard by people outside our family even if it does cause some confusion," Lady Ashby insisted. "I want to ensure there is not even the perception of a breach in propriety at any time."

"Thank you, Aunt," Will replied with a bow. "We shall be careful outside our family group."

As Will and Lizzy returned to their original seats, the door opened to admit Georgiana and her governess, Miss Dalberry. The girl rushed into the room and threw herself into her father's arms.

"Father, I am so glad you have come! I have missed you and Will. Are you planning to stay long? I have been having such fun! Lizzy, Jane and Caroline are so kind to me. Thank you for letting me visit here!" Georgiana's words tumbled out in an excited cascade without pause for breath or response. Darcy and Will both laughed and Will noticed all the women in the room smile fondly at his sister.

"Is this my shy and quiet little Georgiana?" Darcy asked as he returned her hug then set her on her feet. "I have rarely heard so much from you at one time before."

"Oh, Father," Georgiana said in an exasperated tone before turning to engulf her brother in a hug as well.

"So you have enjoyed being in company these last few weeks?" Will said happily. "How is it you can miss us if you are having such a very good time?"

Georgiana straightened up and put her hands on her hips as she said, "I _always_ miss you when you are away from me. I want all the people I love around me and I knew you would both have more fun here than with whatever unpleasant business took you away from Pemberley."

"You speak truly there," Will said with a chuckle. "It was very unpleasant business, and the company here _is_ far more fun."

"Oh, it is! Caroline and Lizzy play duets with me. We all sing together or go out and practice drawing in the garden. Aunt Susan even took us all shopping and she let me order a pretty dress. I have always wanted a sister and now I have three!"

"And how do you figure that?" Will asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I am anticipating a bit, but when you marry Lizzy she will be my sister. Since Jane is her sister then she will be my sister as well. Once she marries Charles then he becomes my brother and Caroline is his sister, so she will be my sister too. Of course, that means Richard and Alex become my brothers as well as my cousins, but that is not as important." she waved her hand as if to dismiss the last idea.

Will looked up to see his father shaking his head while trying not to laugh out loud. When their eyes met neither could help himself. With almost identical snorts they choked out the first bit of laughter and then roared. With a bit more delicacy, the ladies joined in. Georgiana could not resist the impulse to giggle even as she stomped her foot and asked, " _What_ is so funny?"

Darcy controlled himself with an effort so he could reply. "Georgiana, my dear, that is quite the chain of relationships you have built. However, I think we are laughing over your excitement as much as anything."

"I wonder if Richard and Alex will approve of being discounted as brothers so easily?" Will asked, gasping a bit as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know I was looking forward to having Charles as a brother. I did not consider I would be gaining two more brothers through Caroline's marriage as well," Lizzy said. " _I_ will not discount their importance. A brother or two would have made all the difference in our family. Just do not apply your logic around my mother, Georgiana, or you will have her claiming Lord Ashby as _her_ brother and the Earl as her father and using that to insist our youngest sister be called Lady Lydia."

"Why only your youngest sister?" Will asked.

"Because she is Mama's favorite and therefore the most deserving," Lizzy said as if it were self-explanatory. Will saw Jane nod in agreement. He was about to comment further when Georgiana spoke up again.

"How long will you be staying, Father? A long time I hope."

"A few days, Georgiana. That is all. Will and I have work to do at Pemberley overseeing the finish of the harvest season and making everything ready for winter. It is a very busy time for us."

"But I can stay here with my almost-sisters, right? Please, may I, Father?" She returned to where Darcy sat and took his hand, looking at him pleadingly.

"I will discuss it with your aunt," Darcy said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "She and I will decide and let you know."

"Thank you, Father," she said. "I will try not to tease you about it, but I _really_ want to stay."

"I understand. Now, I wonder if we might move to the music room and hear some of these duets you have been practicing with your almost-sisters, as you call them," he said, looking around the room at the others.

"I shall be happy to play with Georgiana," Lizzy said, rising from her seat.

"And I," Caroline agreed.

"I have a few items to deal with before dinner," Lady Ashby said. "If you will excuse me I shall leave Jane in charge as hostess." With a smile for the whole group she stood and left the room.

Darcy rose, still holding Georgiana's hand, and offered his free arm to Jane. "Miss Bennet, may I escort you to the music room?" She took the offered arm and the three headed for the door together. Will also stood and offered to escort both Lizzy and Caroline.

"Miss Dalberry," Darcy said to the governess who had been standing to the side of the room while the family talked together, "if you wish some time to yourself, please feel free. I will keep Georgiana in my company until just before dinner time."

"Thank you, sir," she said with a curtsy. She waited where she was while the group of six left the sitting room behind.

As promised, Lizzy and Caroline both played with Georgiana. Will's sister owned the proficiency gained by much practice at the instrument, which in the absence of playmates had become her favorite companion, but she was young and her performance could still be improved on. Lizzy and Caroline each provided good examples for her to follow in their own way. Caroline demonstrated technical excellence in her playing. Like Georgiana, she had clearly been diligent in her practice and the few extra years of effort showed in her skill. While Lizzy did not demonstrate the same precision in her playing, she made up for it with the expressiveness of her performance. Under her fingers the keys seemed to bring forth emotions as well as notes.

To Will's surprise, Jane declined to play citing a lack of skill. Instead she sang. By the end of her first song Will decided Charles had finally gotten it right. Jane Bennet was an angel, or at least she sang like one in a clear, sweet soprano. When Lizzy's mellow alto joined in the second song, enhancing and supporting her sister's voice while Caroline played, Will thought he could lose himself forever in the music. The song ended far too soon.

Will hoped they would perform another, but his father suggested it was time they all prepare for dinner. Georgiana was still considered too young to join the family, so she would return to her rooms to have dinner with her governess. Before leaving she gave Will another exuberant hug.

"I am very glad you are here, Will. Could we spend some time together tomorrow, please?" she asked.

"I look forward to it," he said. She released him and turned to her father.

"May I escort you to your room, daughter?" Darcy asked.

"Thank you, Father," Georgiana said with a giggle as she took the offered arm. The remaining company quickly scattered to freshen up before dinner.

0o0

Will was not very surprised to find himself seated next to Lizzy at dinner. Caroline sat on his other side and the three of them shared a pleasant conversation about musical composers. When the discussion lagged Caroline told him how complimentary Charles had always been regarding Pemberley and the time he spent there.

"I think I might be jealous of Lizzy's good fortune at being destined to live in such a beautiful place. Even as the future mistress of Pemberley she will have access to more than most women dream of," Caroline teased before she continued with a warm smile. "In all seriousness, though, I appreciate your efforts and support to help my brother learn to behave as a gentleman. He has always told me he values your friendship highly."

"I have always valued Charles's friendship as well," Will replied, wisely leaving the first part of her comment alone. "I would have been very lonely without his company, especially after my cousins left school. He is cheerful and outgoing in social settings. His attitude helped ease my way in unfamiliar society and often even among people with whom I was familiar."

"I can see Charles doing that for you," Lizzy said. "Your father has told me before that he was concerned for you since you never seemed at ease in company."

"I am surprised he mentioned it. Although perhaps I should not be surprised, as he often compared me with George Wickham, who always appeared very cheerful and open when he was around my father."

"I am sorry I brought up something that is a sore point for you," said Lizzy softly.

"Actually, I was the one who brought up the sore point," Will countered, with a smile for both ladies. "It would be hard to find any part of my past that does not include George in one way or another. My father and I are working our way beyond the ill feelings that have existed between us, but it is a slow process and some of the bitterness lingers. My father has had to reassess everything he ever believed to be true about both George and me while challenging all the habits of belief and speech he has built over the years. For my part, I have had to work to trust him with information about myself and to remind him while I avoid taking offense when some of his old habits reappear. I will admit it is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life." Will answered equally softly.

"Charles sometimes told us stories of things Mr. Wickham did to you both when you were at school," Caroline said. "He sounds like a very unpleasant man."

"Unpleasant and dangerous. If either of you is _ever_ in his company do your best to leave immediately and get help. Make a scene if you must, scream or shout, whatever it takes. Do not let any consideration of ladylike behavior stop you for even a second. He hates me and he hates Charles. George would not hesitate to hurt either of you as way to get at us if he had the chance. _Do not give him that chance_." Caroline and Lizzy were both impressed by the vehemence with which Will spoke. They nodded agreement before they moved to another, less serious topic by unspoken consent.

"Georgiana seems very happy in your company," Will offered as a way to start the new conversation.

"She is a sweet girl," Caroline told him. "We have enjoyed her visit. It has been a new experience for me to be around a younger girl. My sister, Louisa, is three years older than I am."

"Georgiana was very shy at first," Lizzy added, "but we all did our best to make her feel welcome. Caroline and I are rather lively and scared her a bit, but once Jane helped her feel at ease she was able to warm up to us as well. You can see the results in her current enthusiasm."

"I hardly recognize her with all the excitement she was showing earlier. Do you mind having her claim you as her sisters?"

"Not at all, with as many as I have already, what is one more?" Lizzy grinned at him as she spoke. "Does it bother you to share?"

"I had not really thought of that," Will replied, looking slightly surprised. "I suppose if you somehow turned her against me it would bother me, but I can tell your company enriches her life. I will happily share her attention if it makes her happy."

"Your sister has helped me realize how much I miss my own sister. I am looking forward to seeing Louisa again next month, even if it is just for a week or two before her wedding," Caroline added.

"She has been in Scarborough with your mother's family, has she not?" Will asked. "I remember that was what Charles's last letter said."

"Yes, our aunt has been helping her prepare for her wedding to Mr. Hurst. We will celebrate the wedding a few days before Christmas. I understand my aunt has planned a very fancy affair for the occasion."

"I hope it goes well. Charles thought it was a good match for your sister." Will turned to Lizzy and asked, "Will you and Jane be returning home for Christmas?"

"We shall. Lord Ashby will be taking us to Longbourn a few days after Mr. Bingley is scheduled to come retrieve Caroline. Uncle Edward will bring our younger sisters home for the Christmas season, although he and Aunt Madeline will not join us for the celebration this year because of the new baby."

"Do they usually spend Christmas at Longbourn?"

"They do when my uncle's business allows and as long as Aunt Madeline is feeling well enough. With Paul being less than a year old and Eddy still under the age of five, my does not wish to leave them to the nursemaid long enough to make the trip. My mother's sister lives in Meryton, the closest village to us, so it is a chance for my uncle to visit with his whole family when they can spend Christmas with us. I know I am looking forward to seeing my father and sisters again."

Lady Ashby rose then, motioning for the ladies to withdraw. The three gentlemen stood and waited politely for the ladies to make their exit before Lord Ashby suggested an after dinner glass of port.

"Well, son, what do you think of Miss Lizzy now?" Darcy asked as the three men settled back into their seats with their drinks.

"I think there is a good chance we will suit one another well." Will said simply.

The two older men laughed. "Not going to commit to anything else just yet, Will?" Ashby asked with a smirk.

"What did you wish to hear?" Will asked. "For all intents and purposes, I have only just met her today."

"That is true enough, I suppose," Ashby replied. "Well, you have a couple years to decide, assuming you can manage to avoid insulting her again."

"Yes, keep those Hessians far from your mouth," Darcy teased. "You know Georgiana would be furious if you failed to procure the chain of sisters for her. Miss Lizzy is the lynchpin. Without her they would simply become a chain of cousins after the marriage of Richard and Miss Caroline."

"I imagine it would be an unforgivable offense," Will agreed with a soft laugh of his own. "I shall do what I can for her."

The conversation turned to the situation with Lady Catherine and the steps they had taken to protect Anne. Will was pleased his father allowed him to provide some of the update to his uncle and felt both men treated his ideas with respect. As he had told Lizzy, improving the relationship with his father would take time and effort, but he felt they were making good progress.

0o0

After dinner Will hoped they would have more music, but it seemed Lady Ashby preferred to have them converse with one another. Once again he saw the company arrange itself to ensure he would sit with Lizzy while the rest pointedly left the two out of the general conversation.

"It seems everyone is making certain we have time to speak together," he observed after they had been speaking of inconsequential things for a time.

"We did the same for Jane and Charles. After all, you will only be here a short time on this visit. Everyone wants us to have a chance to come to know one another better. You must realize our families hope we _will_ marry when the time comes and for that to happen we need to feel comfortable together."

"I think I appreciate their help. I am just surprised at how obvious they are about it."

Lizzy laughed softly. "Yes, they have no hesitation in owning up to it either."

Will smiled and changed the subject. "At the risk of reopening an unpleasant topic, may I ask you something about the conversation in your uncle's study on the day of my unfortunate outburst?"

"Of course, Will. Getting to know one another means occasionally having to deal with unpleasant topics, although I hope we can both do so without anger or frustration. What did you wish to know?"

"As we mentioned on our walk, my father told me how you enjoy debating with him and he said that your comments that day were intended to start a debate, which I can understand in retrospect. I was curious, however, at your choice of topic. What brought on the subject of naval pay and conditions?"

Lizzy smiled at him. "Your father and I often discuss and debate current events when we meet. A short time prior I had read of the incident that happened this past April in Easton, when a Navy ship attempted to press into service several local men who would normally be considered exempt. Members of the community tried to stop the press gang and some of them were killed in the process. I mentioned the incident to your father and the topic led to the reasons why impressment is considered a necessary policy to fill the ranks of ordinary seamen in the Navy. I did not realize you had heard nothing of that part of the conversation."

"It certainly makes more sense now. I am afraid I was lost in my own unpleasant thoughts until my father tried to draw me into the discussion. While I expect any topic would have been unacceptable to me in that mood, the seemingly arbitrary nature of the subject inflamed my poor humor. I am still ashamed of where my anger led me."

"As the quote from Horace is often translated, 'anger is a brief madness.' I believe that is how it took you that day."

"It was certainly a very strange sensation. At times it was almost like I was watching myself from a distance instead of being the one behaving as I did. The most terrible things kept falling from my mouth and it seemed I had neither the will nor the inclination to stop them. I hope I never end up in such a state again," he finished fervently.

"I also hope you are spared such an experience. I certainly never again wish to be the object of the kind of insults you hurled around. I was embarrassed as much as I was angry and poor Jane was simply mortified. I understand the outburst was the end result of a long chain of events. Perhaps this new accord between you and your father will keep you from being in such a position again."

"I believe you are correct. That terrible day was literally years in the making. Circumstances have changed so much I believe I will be safe from having it happen again." He smiled at her and added, "You have no idea how pleasant it is to spend time with a pretty woman who is friendly without pushing herself at me, making me feel trapped or worried she is attempting a compromise."

Lizzy's eyes sparkled as she answered, "But you are already trapped, Will, and I have no need of compromise. Not that I would ever consider using one anyway," she added quickly with a slight blush, "but you worry _me_ , sir."

"How is that?" Will knew some teasing comment was coming, but he could not imagine what it might be.

"Your choice of adjective. It seems the characteristic you value most highly is that your conversational partner be pretty."

"Why should you be worried by that? I was offering you a compliment."

"Were you?" She asked with a lift of one eyebrow and a challenging look in her eyes.

Will shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Clearly there was something he was missing. He quickly reviewed their conversation in his mind, but the answer eluded him. "I thought I was," he said tentatively, "but the look you are giving me suggests I might have put my foot in my mouth and am chewing on my boots instead."

Lizzy laughed brightly. "Not exactly chewing on them, but perhaps preparing for the meal. I do thank you for the intended compliment, Will. I am glad you consider me pretty, but if that is all you require of a conversational partner then your standards are, sadly, much lower than mine. I am concerned my looks may not be fine enough to keep your interest for long."

Will's eyes widened slightly as understanding dawned on him. "I beg your pardon, Miss Elizabeth, I mean, Lizzy," he said. "I also find it refreshing and somewhat disconcerting to be in company with a woman who is conversant with more than than the latest fashions or unfriendly gossip. Aside from my female family members it has been a rare experience for me and I hardly know how to behave. I offered the compliment that is normally most acceptable, forgetting that I was conversing with a woman who is thoughtful, intelligent and witty in addition to being lovely."

"Not to mention impertinent," Lizzy added with a broad smile.

"Well, _I_ did not mention it," Will replied.

"I notice you do not disagree."

"You seem proud of the trait. Far be it from me to censure you for it."

"Clever side-step. Keep that up and you may avoid the taste of leather all evening."

"I think I can only aspire to such greatness," said Will, trying but failing to stifle a laugh. Lizzy laughed along with him even as they both saw the rest of the company look their way before quickly turning back to their conversations again. A few smiles appeared among the group, but they continued to leave Will and Lizzy to themselves.

"Enough of topics fraught with danger," Lizzy said teasingly. "I know from your father you enjoy reading books on a variety of subjects, much as I do myself. What other activities interest you?"

"I find great enjoyment riding, at least, I usually do. Father and I rode to town and back this time and at a faster than normal pace, which is a rather grueling trip. Once we reach home it may be a few weeks before I feel like riding for pleasure again. Do you ride?"

"I do not," Lizzy said. "Our horses were generally needed on the farm and the only one trained to sidesaddle is getting on in years. Nelly was never very cooperative to begin with and did not like me at all, although Jane will occasionally ride her without problems. Even animals all love Jane. I like to be able to walk wherever I am going without having to wait for the horse to be saddled or fight for control with a creature that is much larger than I am. In fact, I am very happy walking. It is my favorite form of exercise."

"While I would never wish to force you into an activity you dislike, I wonder if your problems riding could be due to the quality of the horse or even the skill of your teacher. There are many lovely places at Pemberley that are best visited on horseback due to their great distance from the house. I would like to share them with you in future. Would you be willing to try learning again if I found you a suitably gentle and obedient mount?"

"I cannot promise to enjoy it, but I am willing to learn. Perhaps we can make the attempt next summer? Your aunt has warned us we will be very busy this spring with activities she and Mrs. Evans have planned for us."

"I will find out if Aunt Miranda will be willing to bring you to visit Pemberley next summer. I think you will love the estate. You should see it even if you do not learn to ride. As Caroline suggested, it is point strongly in my favor when you make your final decision as to whether I will marry you."

Lizzy grinned and said, "I have heard something of it from my aunt, Mrs. Gardiner. Aunt Madeline spent part of her childhood near Lambton, which she says is near Pemberley. She told me the area is quite beautiful."

"She is correct. I am surprised Mr. Gardiner did not mention your aunt's connection to the area, although it is probable my father knows and the matter simply never came up naturally in conversation. I did not have the opportunity to meet Mrs. Gardiner when we visited. She was occupied with your sisters and her own children at the time. I look forward to meeting her at some point. Now I will have a subject for discussion when I do."

"Yes, she is always happy to speak of her time in Derbyshire. She would like to visit again, but uncle cannot currently take much time away from his business and her children are young enough she would not wish to simply leave them at home while she goes off traveling. That trip will have to wait a few years at least."

"When the time comes perhaps we can host them at Pemberley together. It is close enough to Lambton she could easily visit with her friends in the area while also allowing us the pleasure of their company. Your uncle mentioned a fondness for fishing and we have good spots to tempt him."

"You will be willing to accept my family as visitors, then?" Lizzy asked a little hesitantly.

"They are your family. There is no question they would be welcome. Even your mother," he added with a smirk, "although I would rather she not come live with us if you find her presence challenging."

"No, I would rather not have her live with us either. I suspect you would find her presence equally challenging. Should it be necessary for her to leave Longbourn she would do best with Jane and Charles, once they have an estate that is."

"That is settled, then."

"I am glad. You are definitely turning out to be much more pleasant and likeable than I had expected at first. Our conversations leave me hopeful we can come to care for one another."

"I agree. Even before he told me of our betrothal Father told me stories of his encounters with you at Mr. Gardiner's home. I have grown to like the person he has described, but I find you even better company in person."

Lizzy blushed slightly, wondering what her old friend had said of her. To change the subject,Lizzy said teasingly, "Tell me of your favorite books, sir?"

With that they began a pleasant discussion of the several books they had both enjoyed, finding many points in common with enough difference in their responses to provide opportunity for a bit of debate. The topic carried them until the company chose to retire for the night.

* * *

 _History Note: If you are interested in the incident Lizzy refers to at Easton, look up the Easton Massacre. It is an interesting historical tidbit as are the results of the Spithead Mutiny and the completely different response of the Admiralty after the mutiny at Nore (the first prompted negotiations and some changes to policy, but at the second the instigators were hanged)._


	22. Bridges

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Bridges**

When Will and Darcy set off on their return to Pemberley they left Georgiana happy in the company of her almost-sisters. She would stay with her aunt and uncle until it was time for Jane, Lizzy and Caroline to return to their homes for Christmas. Then Georgiana would join the entire extended family at Rosings Park for a visit of a few weeks duration with Lady Catherine and Anne. If Richard was able to get leave and join them it would be the first time the whole family was in company together since before Will's mother passed away. Now that the family knew Lady Catherine felt isolated it was important to spend more time with her. This would be a good way to do so.

The Darcy men took their ride back to Pemberley at an easy pace that allowed for some discussion on the way. Naturally, they spoke of Will's time with Lizzy and the growing respect and friendship between the two. As Darcy and Ashby had expected, the two young people found much common ground in both their interests and their moral viewpoints. A few of their debates had become rather heated, but they managed to avoid insulting one another in the process. Will would not admit it to anyone else yet, but he enjoyed seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes as she prepared to demolish one of his arguments with a twist of logic or bring up an obscure fact to change the playing field. He had often been amazed by the breadth of her knowledge. If she was this well-read at not quite sixteen, he wondered what she would be at eighteen when they might marry or at twenty-one, his current age. At the very least, he knew she would always be able to challenge and interest him.

As they neared Lambton their talk turned to matters of the estate. With most of the harvest in and properly stored, their focus would shift to making sure Pemberley's main house and all the tenant homes were in good repair and ready for the winter to come, followed by plans for the planting season the next year. Already the weather was cold and it would be no real surprise to have snow at any time. Will was aware of much of the work to be done, but this would be his first time taking an active part alongside his father.

Several people greeted them with a smile or a wave as they rode down the main street of Lambton. Passing by the blacksmith shop close to the edge of the village, they were hailed by a silver-haired gentleman who had apparently been just about to mount his horse.

"Darcy! I am glad to see you are back. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Sheffield," Darcy replied as he and Will reined in their horses. "Would you like to ride along with us or would you prefer to stop and talk?"

"We are going the same way, it appears, so if you have no objection we can talk as we ride."

They waited while Sheffield mounted and brought his horse around next to Darcy's. Together they took the road leading both to Pemberley and to Sheffield's estate, Barholm Court.

"I tried to visit you yesterday afternoon," Sheffield explained, "but they told me you were traveling. I take it you are just arrived back?"

"Yes, we had some business in London and then visited briefly with my family. We left the Ashby estate this morning. Is there a problem you needed help with?" Darcy asked.

"A shared problem, I would say. While I was riding the boundaries of my estate, I went along the area where the road to Kympton crosses both our lands on the west bridge over the river. I just happened to be there at a time when the sunlight cut through the trees to illuminate the riverbank under your side of the bridge and noticed evidence of recent erosion in the stone embankment. I went over to take a look and found the abutment has been damaged and badly undercut at that point. When I investigated my side of the bridge I found a similar issue. While I do not believe the bridge will collapse at this moment, there is a possibility of it happening this coming spring when the melt water rushes through creating more damage. Fixing the problem will require work and resources from us both and is best done sooner rather than later."

"That is serious. Replacing the bridge would be a fairly expensive venture." Darcy looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Will, would you be willing to take on the responsibility of investigating and working with Sheffield to come up with some solutions to save the bridge?"

"Yes, Father. It sounds like we have two goals here. We need to shore up or correct the existing damage and we need to find a way to reduce or eliminate future damage."

"Exactly," Sheffield said. "I have a few ideas, but I could use a fresh viewpoint. Whatever we do should be done as a team as the bridge is our shared responsibility."

"Would you have time to examine the situation tomorrow morning, sir? I can be available at your convenience," Will told him. Sheffield agreed and they arranged a time after discussing what they hoped to accomplish. As they spoke Darcy watched his son with pride evident in his expression. When the details were settled he spoke up again.

"Will, I trust you to handle the matter. You can use whatever resources you think are best. If you run into any problems, have questions or just want to talk over the solutions, please feel free to come to me, but otherwise it is your project. Is that agreeable to you?" Darcy asked.

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate your faith in me." Will was pleased at being given the responsibility and a chance to prove himself capable.

The three men rode on together until they reached the turning Sheffield would take to enter his own estate. After thanking Will and Darcy for being willing to take prompt action on the problem with the bridge, Sheffield bid them farewell. The Darcys reached the gate to Pemberley soon after. Both were eager to be home and the horses seemed no less eager. They broke into a gallop, heading for the stables when their riders gave them their heads.

0o0o0

Will arrived at the bridge a little early for his meeting with Mr. Sheffield. He took some time to examine the upper portion of the bridge, although there was really not much to see. It was a simple stone bridge of the type found on any country road with a river crossing, with a slight curvature to the bridge deck for drainage and a low stone rail edging both sides. Crossing the river at a fairly narrow point, it was supported by three arches, the outer two joining with the river bank to form the abutments. Will did notice the river was at a higher level than he was used to seeing at this time of year. Investigating further, he found several spots along the banks either side of the bridge that showed erosion and undercutting he did not remember seeing before, although it had been several years since he had any reason to use this particular bridge. When Sheffield arrived, Will pointed out the changes he had noticed.

"I saw that as well," Sheffield agreed. "You are correct the river is running higher that it once did. I noticed the changed levels shortly after that earthquake we had eight years ago. The water level still varies by season, but it has been proportionally higher at all times since then."

"Do you suppose the earthquake might have begun the damage to the abutments?" Will asked.

"It is definitely possible," Sheffield agreed.

"I would like to take a closer look at the damage," Will told him. "I brought a rope. Do you think you could support me and help me back up?"

"On my own, probably not. You do not have much extra meat on your bones, but as tall as you have become you are still likely to be heavier than I could easily lift. If I use my horse to help we can manage, I think."

After shedding his boots, jacket and waistcoat, Will arranged the rope into a harness on one end. Securing himself in the harness, he handed the other end of the rope to Sheffield, who had brought his horse over to help bear the weight. Once they had everything prepared, Will climbed over the edge of the bank using the rope to steady himself against the pull of the water.

Fortunately the base of the abutment curved back out under the water and provided him a surface on which to balance. Once his eyes adjusted to the shadows under the bridge he was able to see the damage more clearly. The earthquake was a likely culprit for the initial damage as he could see several cracks in the interior surface of the abutment as well as some on the other side of the arch and all the way up to the underside of the bridge deck. Where the cracks had started the damage, the force of the water, as well as the winter freezes of the subsequent years, caused the stonework to crumble in several spots along the waterline and just below it. Something would need to be done soon.

Once Will had a good idea of the full extent of the damage, he worked his way back up out of the river, relying heavily on the rope as he climbed the high, steep bank while Sheffield used his horse as a weight to keep the tension steady. As he dried himself in his damp clothing as completely as possible using some toweling he had brought for the purpose, Will explained the results of his examination to his companion.

"That sounds even more serious than I had expected," Sheffield said when he finished. "I think we need to get an expert in to see if the bridge _can_ be saved. If it had been just a little crumbling stonework on each side we have local men who could have handled it well enough. The cracks you mention worry me, as does the damage under the water line. Before we start repairs we need to know if they will last or would simply be a stopgap."

"I agree. Do you know of anyone or should we check with my father to see if he has any contacts?" Will asked as he finished buttoning on his waistcoat over his still-damp shirt.

"I may know of someone who could do the job, but I think you should check with your father anyway. I know he gave you authorization to do whatever is necessary for the fix, but this could end up very expensive and I am certain he would appreciate a chance to help if he does know someone."

"I think you are correct, sir. I will speak with him this afternoon and send a message to let you know whether he knows anyone or not." Will had already pulled on his boots and now he finished by putting on and adjusting his coat.

"Very good. You should probably return home now to get warmed up. You were smart to bring the toweling, but it is still cold out and I would hate you to catch a chill," Sheffield said and then he smiled at Will. "It was a good idea to go down and get a closer look under the bridge by actually getting into the water. I do not think either your father or I would have attempted it ourselves. We would have been taken by surprise when we sent the workmen down to fix it and they discovered even more damage. This way we can plan it correctly from the start. I hope we have caught it in time to mend this bridge. So many people depend on it. Please tell your father I am glad he sent you to help with this."

"I will, sir. Thank you. Expect to hear from me later today." The two men returned to their horses. Will rode off thinking about the damage and the subject of mending bridges both literally and figuratively.

0o0o0

A few days later, Will slipped into the house through the garden door, thinking about the things he had accomplished since the return to Pemberley. In the last few days much progress had been made on the bridge. His father recommended a man who had done good work for a friend of his. Within a day of being contacted, Mr. Cokeford arrived with his assistants to do a full inspection. Using a flat bottomed boat they fixed in place under the arch they were able to minutely examine all the damaged spots. They were even able to use a sort of examination box to divert the water long enough to view the damaged sections under the normal water line. Will was impressed.

Mr. Cokeford and his team felt the bridge could be saved and they agreed the work was better done, or at least started, now rather than waiting for optimum conditions the following summer. Together Will, Sheffield and Mr. Cokeford agreed on a plan and a budget. With that in place, work began the following morning. Today, after watching the work crew putting the repair plan into action, Will completed a few tenant visits his father requested he make. Some minor problems had come up which he was able to handle to his satisfaction. It had been a good day.

"There you are, Master Fitzwilliam," Mrs. Reynolds said as she spotted him in the hallway. "Your father would like to speak with you. He asked the staff to let you know as soon as you returned. He asked you to come to his study."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds," Will told her. While he knew it was unlikely he was in any trouble, Will could not suppress the habitual feeling of dread at answering the summons. Pushing aside his worry, he headed to the study.

"Ah, Will, come sit down," his father greeted him with a slight smile as Will entered the room. "I am glad to see you back. How is the work on the bridge?" Will reported the progress they had made and gave his father an update on the other work he had done that day, still wondering what might have come up.

"You seem uneasy, son," Darcy said as Will finished his report. "What is the matter?"

Will shifted in his seat as he replied. "I was just wondering why you called me in here. We would normally discuss the day over dinner and I have many unpleasant memories of being summoned to your study in the past."

"I am sorry, Will. I should have let you know right away there is no problem with anything you have done. I had no idea my request to see you would trigger bad memories. In fact, I am very proud of the work you have been doing. It is a relief to have you sharing the responsibility of preparing the estate for winter. I wanted to talk with you because I received an express from Gardiner this afternoon about George and thought it important enough not to wait for dinner."

Will sat up straight in his chair. "What did he have to say?"

"He has heard back from some of the contacts to whom he had distributed the handbills. A few of them had already been taken in by George at one time or another. There have also been a few recent sightings which his contacts told him have been reported to the Bow Street Runners. Several of them came from an area around Winchester. Would you know any reason why he might be there?"

"Winchester seems an odd place for him to visit rather than just pass through," Will said musingly, leaning back into the chair and rubbing his chin with his hand as he thought. "I cannot think of any attraction the area might have for him…wait, perhaps I can. At Eton he was often in company with Lord Brixworth and I think they may have renewed the acquaintance after we arrived at Cambridge, although Brixworth was a few years ahead of us. If I remember correctly, Lord Brixworth's family seat may be near Winchester."

"He was friends with that reprobate?" Darcy asked in surprise, but then his expression changed to resignation. "No, I should not wonder at it. Of course George would be friends with a man known as a rake and gambler."

"Not friends exactly, Father. George ran his errands and generally did his bidding in return for protection and influence at school. I do not believe either of them is truly capable of friendship."

"Do you think he would protect George from the Runners?"

"If there was something in it for him, he would. We should let the Runners know of the connection between the two. I doubt they will be able to detain George, but there is a chance."

"I will send a messenger with word at once," Darcy said as he pulled out his writing materials.

"Was there anything else at the moment?" Will asked.

"Not just now. I will take care of this and see you at dinner. I apologize again for bringing up old memories by calling you here." Darcy began drafting his letter as Will stood and left the room.

0o0o0

Work on the bridge had been hampered by a brief snowstorm a few days after the project began. Fortunately for all involved, the weather eventually warmed up a bit and the snow quickly melted. The crew were able to return to their work. Because the damage was extensive and the weather unlikely to cooperate for long, Mr. Cokeford recommended a set of temporary repairs to maintain the integrity of the bridge, along with some measures to avoid further damage. The final work would have to be done in the following summer when water levels reached their lowest. Will and Sheffield agreed to the changes in the plan and were satisfied with the quality of the work in progress.

With the upcoming trip to Kent, both Darcy and Will felt the need to make sure every task was as up to date as possible. Between them they divided up and covered the items on their list, finishing with a meeting to confirm Mr. Wickham had the information and tools he would need to handle matters while they were away. After a review of every major detail about the work on the estate, Darcy asked Wickham how Miss Clarkes, the girl George had attacked, was settling into his household.

"Is there anything she needs?" he finished.

"She is doing as well as can be expected," Wickham replied. "The poor child is almost pathetically grateful to have a place to live and food to eat. Apparently her aunt and uncle, although they took her in after her parents died, had not been very welcoming even before George attacked her," Wickham hung his head, sighing as he continued. "He was brutal and she could not hide the matter from them when it happened. They allowed her to stay then, but told her she had lost her status as a gentlewoman and was only fit to be a servant, which they insisted on even as she was still healing from her physical injuries. When it became clear she would suffer other consequences from the encounter they disclaimed all further responsibility for her and insisted she leave. It is fortunate we had those men looking into the situation and the gossip of a neighbor led them to her. She is a sweet girl who did not deserve the trouble George brought her."

"Has the midwife been to see her?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Harriday has checked on her a few times and says everything is progressing normally. She is hopeful Miss Clarkes is physically mature enough to make it through the confinement successfully, although her low spirits are of concern. Understandably Miss Clarkes is afraid of men now. She keeps to the company of my housekeeper as much as possible, although she is beginning to trust me and not look as if she is ready to run for cover when I enter the room."

"You must let me know if she needs anything."

"I thank you, sir, but this is my responsibility. The damage was done by my son. Also, this will be my grandchild, natural born though it may be. With matters as they now stand I doubt my son will live long enough to have any legitimate issue. This child, should it survive, will carry my family forward. I hope to be a better grandfather than I was a father."

Will spoke up a somewhat hesitantly. "You know there are others."

Wickham nodded his head, his expression glum. "I do know now, although I had no idea before this all blew up. You father and I have made provisions for those we have identified. While I cannot save and care for them all, this girl needs the help I can give. I will treat her like a daughter and hope for the best." He looked up at Will. Clearly there was something else he needed to say.

"Master Fitzwilliam," he began and then he paused, for a moment. "No, you have proven by your actions that you are no longer a boy. Although it it may cause confusion I must call you Mr. Darcy." He looked at Will steadily and Darcy nodded in agreement. Will colored slightly, knowing the statement to be a compliment of the highest order from the steward.

"I have been thinking a great deal over the last few months and come to the conclusion I owe you an apology. It would be pointless for me to apologize for George's behavior," he added hastily as Will seemed about to object. "Anything I might say on his behalf would be meaningless since he shows no remorse. I must apologize on my own behalf. Even if I did not know exactly what George was doing, I ought to have been paying more attention all these years. I ought to have been brave enough to question when I had misgivings over some of the incidents between you. I most certainly ought to have checked up on him when he was away at school and not assumed all was well because I heard nothing to the contrary. You have suffered as greatly for my neglect as you have through the actions of others. I am very sorry."

Will remained silent for a few minutes, surprised by the apology. Darcy also sat quiet, waiting for Will to respond. The only sound was the slight creak of the chairs and the ticking of a clock in the corner until Will drew a deep breath.

"Thank you, Mr. Wickham. I appreciate and accept your apology. As I am trying to let go of any residual hurt or anger with my father and move on, I shall do the same with you. I hope we can always work together for the good of Pemberley."

There seemed nothing more to say on the subject and the meeting soon broke up. Will and Darcy headed off to finish the last of their preparations for their departure on the following day.

 _History Note: In November of 1795 there was an earthquake_ _centered_ _in Derbyshire that has been estimated at a magnitude 4.7 on the Richter scale. It was felt across multiple counties in the region and caused some property damage near the epicenter.  
_


	23. Dinner at Longbourn

**Chapter Twenty-T** **hree** **–** **Dinner at Longbourn**

Although they took a carriage for their luggage and their personal servants, Will and Darcy both chose to ride horseback to Ashby estate where they would stay for the first night of the journey to Kent. The day was cold and crisp, but the men wore enough layers to stay warm as they rode. Letting the carriage follow at a gentler pace, they rode ahead in hopes of spending a pleasant afternoon with their family and the two Bennet ladies.

As they hoped, they made good time although they had a little trouble at a coaching inn that was not a usual stop for them. They ran across Mr. Beresford, an acquaintance of Darcy's, and chatted with him a bit as they sat in the public room enjoying a drink while the horses rested. The landlord must have overheard Mr. Beresford address Darcy by name, because he approached and asked if Darcy was any relation to one Fitzwilliam Darcy. With Will sitting right there unrecognized, Darcy had a suspicion where the encounter might be going. After Mr. Beresford excused himself and left, Darcy replied.

"I definitely am, sir. This young man sitting with me is my son, Fitzwilliam Darcy." Darcy turned away from the man's line of sight and winked at Will, who had stiffened and donned his blank face.

"This young man?" the innkeeper said in confusion. "Do you know of any others of the same name?"

"No," Darcy said confidently. "There is only one _true_ Fitzwilliam Darcy, although there is a young man who sometimes fraudulently uses my son's name. He is of a similar build and coloring, but his eyes are brown not blue and he has easy manners and a most charming smile. That man's name is George Wickham. I have published a warning against him which has been distributed widely to merchants across England. May I assume you lost some money by him?"

"Yes, sir. He spent three days here and somehow managed to slip out without paying for the room."

"He is a slippery one," Will confirmed, "and that is an old game of his. You should feel lucky he defrauded you only of the price of a room. He is not above either stealing things or harming young women."

The innkeeper looked downcast. "Ah, yes, there was an incident with one of the local girls during the time he was here, but she could not identify her attacker. This Wickham was not the only unknown guest at the time, so we could not definitely blame it on him."

"I am sorry for her," Darcy said. "Will she recover?"

"Her family has supported her and the people in our little village do not blame her for what was clearly an unprovoked attack. There were no long term unwanted consequences and she will be well."

"I am glad to hear that. If you happen to see George Wickham again, hold him if you can and report to the Bow Street Runners. They are searching for him in connection with several crimes," Darcy said, clamping down on the impulse to offer to make financial amends. He could not clean up after George everywhere.

"Be careful if you do spot him," Will added. "He is a dangerous man. Even if you cannot hold him, please report his location to the Runners if you see him."

"We will. I will make sure all my neighbors know. Thank you, sirs." He headed off to greet another customer.

"I doubt this is the last time we will hear a story like this one, Father," Will said.

"Indeed," Darcy replied. "I feel sorry for the girl. I wish I could do something to help her."

"At least her family will support her, unlike what happened with Miss Clarkes. We have done what we can to warn people. There is no way to spread our warning to every single person in England."

Darcy sighed. "I know. I keep trying to think of something but you are correct. He is slippery."

"Let us hope the runners had some luck getting information out of Lord Brixworth. I am glad Alex is in town and can give them more detailed information on his connexion with George than you could include in your letter."

With a nod Darcy agreed. "Shall we get back on the road, son?" They made their way out to retrieve their horses and continue the ride.

0o0

Lord Ashby came to the door to greet them as they rode up to the house. He was accompanied by Georgiana, who bounced slightly with excitement as she waited for them to dismount so she could greet them. As soon as Darcy handed off his reins to the waiting groom she rushed forward.

"Father! I am so glad you are here!" He caught her up in a hug as Will stepped forward to shake hands with his uncle.

"I am glad to see you as well, Georgiana. Have you stayed out of trouble during your visit?"

"Of course, Father," she laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He released her and she turned to Will for a hug from him.

"You seem glad to see us Georgiana. Have your almost-sisters treated you so poorly?" Will asked with a wink.

Georgiana slapped him lightly on the arm as she stepped out of the hug. "Of course not. I told you before I just like to have all the people I love around me."

"Come, Georgiana," Ashby said. "We need to let Will and your father come inside and warm up a bit. They have had a long, cold ride."

"Thank you, Ashby," Darcy said. "I would appreciate the chance to wash away the road dust and sit in front of a fire for a little while."

Ashby and Georgiana accompanied them inside, agreeing to meet with them in the sitting room later.

0o0

After taking some time to wash up, brush off their clothes and warm a bit, Will and Darcy joined the rest of the family in the sitting room. The Bingleys had stopped by a few days earlier to pick up Caroline and take her with them to Scarborough for the eldest Miss Bingley's wedding to Mr. Hurst. Will came down first. After greeting his aunt with a kiss to the cheek and smiling at Georgiana, who was now sitting beside Jane with an embroidery project in her hands, he offered Jane and Lizzy a bow and a smile. He quickly took a seat next to Lizzy even as he answered questions from the whole company about the trip and the state of the roads.

When his father entered with Ashby and took up some of the conversation, Will turned to speak more privately with Lizzy. She reached into her workbasket, which sat by her feet under the sofa. From it she pulled out a letter which she offered to Will.

"Charles asked me to play messenger for him when they stopped by to pick up Caroline," she offered by way of explanation.

"Thank you. I was hoping to hear from him again soon," Will said, slipping the letter into an inside pocket of his coat. "He is such a good friend and I miss his company. Letters are not quite the same as when we used to room together and could chat at any time."

"I think I understand. Even on short trips to visit the Gardiners I miss being able to talk events over with Jane. I know we will have to seperate one day, but I do not really look forward to that time."

"Perhaps we should push Charles and his father towards finding an estate near Pemberley," Will suggested with a smile. "I would hate for you to reject me because my home is too far from your favorite sister."

Lizzy grinned. "If I choose to reject you, Will, it will be for something far more serious than simply the location where Jane and Charles end up living. Although I certainly would not mind if Jane was living within a day's journey of us. That leaves plenty of territory in which they can find an estate."

Will found he liked hearing her speak with the assumption they would eventually marry. He decided to write to Charles and strongly suggest narrowing the search for an estate to Derbyshire and its neighboring counties. After all, it would please both both Jane and Lizzy to know they would be living close together.

The afternoon passed in pleasant conversation. Will told Lizzy about his work on the bridge. She asked some of the same questions he had, allowing him the chance to fully explain the situation and the repairs being made. She also asked him about his work with the tenants and what steps had been needed to prepare for the winter. They brought his father and Ashby into the conversation and all four found it an enjoyable discussion.

After dinner Georgiana, who had been allowed to join them as a special treat, and Lizzy played a few short pieces on the pianoforte. The party planned to make an early start the next morning, so they chose to retire early that evening, limiting the length of the performance. Will would have to wait for another time to hear Jane and Lizzy sing again.

0o0o0

Ashby joined Darcy and Will on horseback the next day, allowing the women to travel together in single carriage for company if they chose. Between the Darcy carriage, the Ashby carriage and the two carriages for the servants, they had a small caravan which included four outriders to be on guard for highwaymen.

Will much preferred riding to sitting in a carriage, even in cold weather,. Yet he found himself feeling torn because he also would have enjoyed a little more time in Lizzy's company. He suspected she would be an interesting travel companion, one who found pleasure observing and commenting on the changing landscape. As he rode Will made a conscious effort to note any points of interest on their journey so he could discuss them with Lizzy during their breaks to rest the horses.

Armed with his impressions of the countryside, Will led Lizzy into several interesting conversations over the two days of travel. Some were just between the two of them, but others involved one or more of their companions. Will felt it was one of the most interesting trips he had ever taken.

At their last stop before the intended arrival at Longbourn, in the early afternoon of the second day, Lizzy tried to convince Lord Ashby there was no need for the whole party to stop at Longbourn. She had stepped away from the other women and came to talk to the men before they got back on their horses.

"It is out your way, my lord," she insisted when her first request was denied. "You could simply stop at the point where the road to Meryton leads off of the main road and arrange for a post carriage to take us and our luggage the rest of the way. Jane and I will be fine together. You could reach London this evening with only a little travel after dark if you do not turn aside to go to Meryton."

Will listened to her in surprise. Lizzy sounded rather nervous, which was not at all like her, as far as he knew. He waited to hear his uncle's response, but determined if Lizzy and Jane went home by post carriage he would ride alongside to ensure their safety. Whatever she was thinking, he would not let her travel on alone.

"I most certainly will not send you home by post, Miss Lizzy. I promised I would deliver you to your parents and that is what I shall do. You will not change my mind on that point." Ashby gave Lizzy a look that was both fond and stern.

"Very well, my lord," she replied reluctantly, "but there is no need for you to go inside and delay your travel any further. You can just drop us at the door."

"Miss Lizzy, I know you are nervous about having any of us meet your mother. We have heard enough from your uncle to know what she is like. _Nothing you can say_ will stop me from delivering you into your home and having a few words with your parents. I would not dishonor you or your sister by dropping you at the doorstep like so much unwanted baggage. Aside from that, I think your father would like the opportunity to meet your betrothed and his family. You do not wish to deprive him of that chance, do you?"

Lizzy looked like she would not mind in the least, but said nothing.

"Do not worry, Miss Lizzy," Darcy told her with a gentle pat to the shoulder. "All will be well." Will simply offered her an encouraging look.

While Lizzy still looked doubtful, she seemed to realize she would not change Ashby's mind. Forcing a smile she curtsied to the men before returning to where her sister and Georgiana were preparing to return to the carriage for the last leg of the trip. Soon they were setting off on the last stretch of the journey to Longbourn.

0o0o0

Lord Ashby's party had originally intended to spend the night at an inn back on the main road. Will was still not certain how they had been persuaded to spend it at Longbourn instead. Mrs. Bennet had proven herself as determined as Lady Catherine when it came to having her way. In this case, her way was to host the party for dinner and an overnight stay.

Although not a very large estate, somehow Longbourn managed to absorb them all, even the servants. Will would be staying in a small room Lizzy told him belonged to her next younger sister, Mary. Georgiana and Miss Dalberry would join Lydia in the nursery. Rooms had been found for Lord and Lady Ashby and Darcy. In less time than Will would have expected they were all bustled into the various rooms so they could freshen up before dinner. Will appreciated the opportunity to clean up properly as well as the chance to spend a little more time with Lizzy. The servant brought a ewer of hot water and Will set about washing up and making himself presentable for the meal.

When he left the room, Will found Lizzy waiting for him on the landing. After a brief greeting she silently led him down to the drawing room where Jane already waited with their parents. The rest of his family joined them soon after and they all had a chance to experience Mrs. Bennet's form of hospitality.

Fluttery. That was how his father had described Mrs. Bennet to him based on Gardiner's information. The word was most apt, for she did seem to flutter in both her speech and actions, right down to the fine lace handkerchief that seemed permanently attached to her left hand and was waved to punctuate most of her statements. Her voice was more shrill than his aunt, but like Lady Catherine, Mrs. Bennet was loud and utterly convinced of the excellence of her own opinions, which she gave without prompting.

While still obviously ill and weak, Mr. Bennet had regained enough strength to move around the house on his own and join the company for dinner. Darcy and Ashby sat near him to talk while they waited to be called in for the meal. Lizzy directed Will to seats near the other men. Surprisingly, she still remained silent, listening but making no attempt to join the conversation.

At first Will thought her silence and slightly pained look might be disquiet at the evidence of her father's illness. He knew if it had been his father in that condition he would be worried. Then, he saw her flinch a bit each time her mother spoke to Jane and Lady Ashby. Mrs. Bennet had gushed over the honor of hosting a viscount and his wife. She made several comments about their kindness to her dear, beautiful Jane. Her next subject made Will flinch along with Lizzy.

"I simply do not understand why you would want to have Lizzy with you, although of course it is such an honor to our family. Still, she must distract your attention from Jane, who is far more worthy of your notice." Her voice was louder and more shrill than before, seeming to fill the room. Everyone turned towards Mrs. Bennet. Will could see his aunt's jaw actually drop for a few seconds before she recovered her composure.

"Mrs. Bennet," she said with firm calm, "it has been a delight to host Miss Lizzy. Of course we would want her. After all, she is betrothed to my nephew."

"Young Mr. Darcy is _your_ nephew?" Mrs. Bennet asked with some confusion. "Does he have a title, then? Will he inherit one?"

"No, he does not. While the Darcys are gentlemen and have a very prosperous estate, they are not titled. The late Mrs. Darcy was my husband's sister."

"A prosperous estate, you say? Oh, no, that will not do at all. I am certain they told me Mr. Bingley is just a tradesman. Lizzy has no place marrying above Jane, none! The betrothals must be changed so young Mr. Darcy marries Jane and the tradesman's son marries Lizzy."

Will heard Lizzy groan softly and thought he might have echoed the sound. Mr. Bennet spoke in the shocked silence that followed his wife's pronouncement.

"Mrs. Bennet! The betrothal arrangements have been made based on the personalities and compatibility of the couples, not their social status. The settlements are signed and there will be no switching of partners."

"Oh, you just want your Lizzy to get the best of everything," Mrs. Bennet said fretfully. "Unless … Lady Ashby, do you have a son in need of a wife? I am certain my Jane would be a worthy match if you do."

"Enough, Mrs. Bennet!" her husband insisted. "It does not matter if Lady Ashby has a son in need of a wife. Jane is already betrothed to young Mr. Bingley. _Nothing_ you say will change that, so I wish you to be silent on the matter."

"But, Mr. Bennet..." she began.

" _Silent_ , Mrs. Bennet," he interrupted. "You will _cease_ to discuss the matter." Mr. Bennet's voice was firm, but Will could tell the conflict was draining his energy. For a moment Mrs. Bennet looked as if she would say something more, but then she pinched her lips tightly together and settled for glaring at her second-eldest daughter. Lizzy had turned bright red with embarrassment and would not meet Will's eyes. Jane had done so as well and sat with her head down, twisting her hands together nervously. The rest of the company looked at one another uncomfortably. Before anyone could start a new topic the housekeeper stepped into the room to announce dinner.

With evident relief, everyone stood. Will offered his arm to Lizzy, but she shook her head. With a whispered word of thanks, she took her father's arm instead. Will could see it was she who provided support to the gentleman instead of the other way around. Since Ashby and his father had already moved to escort Mrs. Bennet and Lady Ashby, Will turned to Jane.

"I hope you will not think badly of us," she whispered as she took his arm.

"I was surprised by your mother's comments," he whispered back, "but I do not hold you or Lizzy responsible for them." Jane looked at him with gratitude, but said nothing more as he led her to the table and handed her into her chair.

Conversation during dinner remained subdued. Mrs. Bennet was clearly still displeased, but she kept silent on the subject of the betrothals. Still, despite the excellence of the food it was an uncomfortable meal. Everyone seemed relieved when it came time for the ladies to return to the drawing room.

"I apologize for my wife's outburst," Mr. Bennet said to the other men. "She often exercises poor judgment in her speech. Had I realized she would take such a ridiculous idea into her head I would have warned her to silence before you came down."

"Why is she so insulting towards Lizzy?" Will asked.

Mr. Bennet shook his head sadly. "Ah, well, Mrs. Bennet has never properly understood Lizzy. What she does not understand she is inclined to think poorly of and complain about. I have offered my daughter extra attention both to make up for her mother's lack and because I do understand her and appreciate her wit. Unfortunately that has only set her mother more against her."

"Your daughter was very nervous about having us stop here," Ashby said. "Miss Lizzy wanted us to send them by post from the main road or do no more than simply drop them and their luggage in the drive."

"She knew her mother would insist you stay, as she did. I can only control my wife's behavior so far, and her speech even less."

"Lizzy will not be in any danger from her mother, will she?" Will asked.

"Mrs. Bennet is not violent. She will probably make some unpleasant comments which Lizzy will choose to escape by walking her favorite paths or joining me in my study. Gardiner and the other two girls will arrive in a few days to provide something of a buffer between Lizzy and her mother. Although I expect Fanny will have words for her brother on the subject of the betrothals before he returns to London no matter what I tell her."

"I do not wish to see her hurt, Mr. Bennet. I know very well words can wound as much or more than blows," Will insisted.

"Lizzy is strong, young man, although I appreciate your concern for her. She knows not to take anything her mother says to heart."

"Whether she knows or not, I expect she cannot help but feel the pain of her mother's insults."

"What would you have me do? Forbid my wife from ever speaking? I think you know how well that would work."

Will shook his head. "I do not know, sir. I simply do not wish Lizzy to be hurt."

"It is only for a few weeks, Will, and Lizzy has said she is looking forward to Christmas with her family. She knows what her mother is like, yet she _wants_ to be here. Your aunt and uncle will return for her soon and then Miranda will join them in town to help prepare the young ladies for their presentation at court." Darcy was no more pleased with the situation than Will, but he could also see Mr. Bennet's position.

Will said nothing more on the matter and the talk moved to other subjects. As they chatted with Mr. Bennet, Will could see where many of Lizzy's speech patterns and expressions had originated. She had learned much from her father, who was an interesting conversationalist. All the same, Will was glad when they rose from the table to rejoin the ladies. No matter what they said, he was concerned by the change he had seen in Lizzy from the moment they had arrived at Longbourn.

To his surprise, Lizzy was not in the drawing room. Jane saw him looking and gestured with her head towards the darkened garden outside. Once he understood the message, Will excused himself and went in search of Lizzy. He found her sitting on a bench just outside the door with her shawl tightly wrapped around her for warmth. Enough light glowed from the windows that could see her, although he could not really make out her expression.

"It is too cold to be sitting out here in the dark, Lizzy. Will you come back inside?" He said as he settled onto the bench next to her.

"I just could not stand another minute of Mama's conversation. What must you think of me?" she asked.

"I think much the same as I did before we arrived here. Or perhaps I think even better of you if this is what you deal with on a regular basis. We had a bargain, Lizzy. Have you forgotten?" He tried to put a little bit of teasing in his tone.

"What bargain was that, Will?"

"I will not hold the behavior of your mother against you if you will not hold the behavior of my Aunt Catherine against me. We shook on it. The agreement is unbreakable."

Lizzy chuckled lightly. "I remember now. You are correct. It is unbreakable." He could still hear sadness in her voice, but there was a little hope as well.

"Good, then shall we go back in where it is warm? I do not wish you to become ill."

"Very well, but I think I must retire soon. It has been a difficult evening."

"If you must, then I will not argue with you. All the same, I will be very sorry to leave you here when we depart tomorrow morning. I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours as well."

With that, he stood and offered his arm. She rose and took it. Together they went back inside the house to rejoin the others in the drawing room.


	24. Back to Rosings Park

**Chapter Twenty-** **Four** **–** **Back to Rosings Park  
**

The travelers arrived at Rosings Park as a scattering of snowflakes danced in the skies before melting on contact with anything they touched. Will was glad they would not have to travel in a full-on snowstorm. He knew from experience that kind of journey could be miserable, not to mention dangerous.

Much to Will's surprise, Lady Catherine appeared not just pleased to see them, but actually happy as she greeted their arrival. For a moment he worried she had found a way to force him into marriage with Anne, but he quickly realized that was ridiculous and pushed aside the sudden feeling of panic the idea had caused. Strange as it seemed to see her this way, she was simply happy to have the company of her family.

It was only later, as he followed the servant up to his room so he could remove the road dust and change out of his damp clothes that Will was struck by the true reason for his moment of panic. He had felt something similar when Mrs. Bennet insisted he should marry Jane rather than Lizzy, although his accompanying outrage at the poor way in which she spoke of Lizzy had covered the feeling somewhat. This time he noticed and now, suddenly, he understood. Will did not know when or how it had happened. He and Lizzy had not truly spent much time together, after all. Yet he was now committed, emotionally as well as legally, to marry Lizzy and spend the rest of his life with her. He feared anything that might change that outcome, hence the panic.

Left to himself in his room, Will washed up and changed automatically, his thoughts occupied by this new revelation of his feelings. He supposed part of the attraction to Lizzy had been formed by the various stories his father had told him of her in the months at Pemberley before he ever truly met her; he did not count that day at Gardiner's house as an actual introduction, after all. He could see his father picked and chose his stories as a way to predispose Will to like her. That, in turn, meant he would not be as upset when he learned of the betrothal. The plan had worked. In addition, the relief of knowing he would be off the market and no longer subject to matchmaking schemes or even required to attend many of the events where he would have eventually been expected to seek a wife made him even more invested in building a relationship with Lizzy. Then, too, he found her to be everything his father had promised and more. He had seen her strong and confident, but he had also seen her vulnerable and concerned. She had touched his heart. By the time he was changed and ready to join the family downstairs, Will had accepted and felt comfortable with this new understanding of his feelings.

0o0

"I received a letter from Richard just before Grandfather and I left town," Alex told them as the family sat together waiting for dinner to be announced. Alex and the Earl had arrived a few days before the rest of the family. "He wished he could join us, but he was unable to obtain leave. Richard sends us his wishes for a very happy Christmas visit."

"I had a similar letter from him," Ashby said. "While I, also, wish he could have been here, my main hope is that he remains safe."

"I believe we all agree with that sentiment," Darcy said. His comment was followed by a chorus of confirming statements from everyone else in the room.

"I know the boy felt he needed to support himself and build funds for his future," Matlock said gruffly. "I do not understand why he is continuing with this Army nonsense now that you have funds set aside for him and that tradesman girl's dowry waiting for him."

"In part, it is pride, Father," Ashby said. "He has been making a name for himself in the military and he does not like to give that up even if the actual soldiering has lost its appeal. Then, too, we do not feel Miss Caroline is ready yet for them to marry. After we see to her presentation and she has some time with Miranda as well, then it will be time for him to come do some courting and prepare to be married."

"Hmph. I still think he should get out before something happens to him. He has spent too much time in battle. We should not want his luck to run out now that everything is settled for him."

"We will pray it does not," Ashby said seriously.

"How is your training of the young women coming along, Susan?" Lady Catherine asked.

"Very well," Lady Ashby answered. "All three are possessed of natural poise and grace. They had a basic idea of how to behave in society, but there was certainly room for growth and polish. I have had to help Miss Bennet learn to put herself forward more and we are working on developing her accomplishments and willingness to perform in music and conversation. Miss Elizabeth, on the other hand, needed to step back and temper her speech in some public forums. Her intelligence and wit are no drawback in general, but she needed to improve her awareness of when to display them and when to remain silent to avoid giving offense. There will be times when we are in London that a pert comment could gain her the kind of attention she does not need. She has made good progress so far. And finally Richard's young lady, Miss Caroline, needed to be directed away from disparaging others and spreading malicious gossip. She is also making progress and the young ladies have become closer as a result. If it would not embarrass the two Bennet girls so, I would love to have Miss Caroline spend a day with Mrs. Bennet to give her an object lesson on how unattractive such behavior appears to others."

"If Richard had to wed one of those three girls, I still do not understand why you chose the tradesman's daughter for him," Matlock said testily.

"For one thing, he needed the dowry," Ashby replied. "For another, her father is a good friend to me and I knew she already had the beginnings of a proper education. She is pretty to boot. In addition, Richard needs a young woman who will be intelligent enough to keep his interest and to help him with his plans, but not so intelligent to constantly challenge him as Miss Lizzy will do for Will."

"Why do you think _I_ need to be challenged in such a way, Uncle?" Will asked with a smile.

Ashby chuckled. "Whether you need it or not, I think you enjoy it. You were always more of a thinker than Richard. His strengths lie in strategy and a small set of specialties. Your interest are more broad."

"I think you are correct. And, for the record, I enjoy her lively conversation and the wide range of topics we can cover. Please do not train that out of her, Aunt Susan."

"I am not trying to stifle or silence her completely, Will. There is a difference between private and public discourse and an even greater difference when one is among those of the Ton. That is what I am teaching her." Will nodded acceptance of his aunt's statement as Lady Catherine returned to the conversation.

"When will they be presented?"

"Miranda and I will sponsor Miss Bennet and Miss Caroline this coming spring. Although we would prefer to have Miss Elizabeth presented at the same time, she may need to wait until next year unless we can find a sponsor."

Lady Catherine looked searchingly at Will before she asked, "Do you definitely intend to wed this young woman, Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes, Aunt Catherine," he said firmly. "I have every expectation Miss Elizabeth Bennet will one day be my wife."

Will saw his father and uncle look to each other and smile, while Alex seemed to be holding back a teasing comment. From her place near the fire, he saw Anne look up at him with genuine interest and wondered what she thought of the matter. It did not seem to be the time to ask. Perhaps he would find and opportunity later.

"So be it, then," Lady Catherine replied. "Make the arrangements, Susan, and I shall be her sponsor."

"That would be very helpful, Cathy," Lady Ashby said. "Are you certain? I know you do not care for London, particularly during the Season."

"I have no intention of visiting for the entire season. If George will host me, I shall arrive the week before the presentation and use the time to become acquainted with Miss Elizabeth before the visit to court. You will have a ball for the three of them, I suppose, so I will stay for that as well. Afterward I will be taking Anne to the seashore, Margate I think, in accordance with Dr. Taylor's recommendation."

"I will notify you as soon as we have confirmation of the presentation date," Lady Ashby promised.

"Thank you, Aunt Catherine. Your support means a great deal to me," Will said. Lady Catherine gave a regal nod of acknowledgment.

"Of course we will all support you boys," Matlock's voice boomed out. "Although I do not know what your fathers were thinking when making these arrangements for you. My grandsons marrying the daughters of a simple country gentleman and a tradesman. Hmph! I hope these gels appreciate the great honor they receive by just being in company with Susan and Cathy, not to mention being taken up and trained by them before being presented at court."

Will saw his father's pointed look and remembered the similar comment he had once made. He colored slightly even as he and Darcy shared a smile at the earl's manner.

"At least Alex is behaving sensibly in _his_ courting," Matlock continued. "Lady Penelope is a superior match. Daughter of a duke, good connections, good dowry and her father will be a strong political ally. Most suitable! When do you plan to propose, boy?"

Alex looked slightly embarrassed by the sudden attention of the company, most of whom were unaware of his interest in the young lady. He cleared his throat a little nervously.

"Ahem, I asked Lady Penelope for an official courtship two days before we left London. I had not announced it yet as her father is still considering my request, knowing it is much the same as approving of the eventual marriage proposal. He told me he would let me know his decision when I return to town after Twelfth Night."

"Am I correct in thinking it is Lady Penelope Marlowe we are discussing?" Lady Ashby asked.

"Yes, Mother. I had planned to speak with you privately about her tomorrow morning. I have been calling on her steadily for the last month, but only decided to make the request for an official courtship a few days ago. I thought the news would wait until I saw you and Father in person, so I did not write to you about it. Grandfather knew, of course, because I have been staying with him."

"I am glad to know you meant to tell us before the courtship was announced," his mother said a little sharply. "Lady Penelope is an acceptable choice. When I met her last spring she did not strike me as overly bright, but she seems good natured and is passably pretty. Given the dowry and connections, you could certainly do far worse."

Alex chuckled. "May I take that as approval, lukewarm as it sounds, Mother?"

Lady Ashby smiled at her eldest son. "You may, Alex. If Lady Penelope is your choice, we will support you."

Alex stood and offered his mother an elegant bow, then fell to laughing with the rest of the company.

0o0o0

After dinner the ladies chose to retire early, a decision they were joined in by the earl. That left Ashby, Alex, Darcy and Will in company together just as they had hoped. Alex needed to tell them of his visit to the Bow Street Runners. An update on the situation would be easier without the rest of the family present.

"The news is not very good, I am afraid," Alex said as they settled into the armchairs in Lady Catherine's study. "I did go to Bow Street on your behalf as you requested, Uncle. The handbills you distributed, combined with their own distribution of George's description to constables throughout the kingdom, have brought in several reports of sightings. If nothing else, the list of George's crimes has grown exponentially with all the complaints from shopkeepers, innkeepers and the like. His attempt to commit fraud upon the Bank of England has placed him high on their list of criminals they wish to apprehend. They simply cannot get hold of him."

"Did you tell them of his association with Lord Brixworth?" Will asked.

"Yes, I did. They took the information seriously and based on your earlier note to them they had already sent a pair of men to speak with Lord Brixworth and his parents. If he is assisting George, and I have little doubt that is the case, he was willing to reveal nothing of it. He allowed them to search his property, which they did. They asked questions of many of the servants, tenants and others in the area. No one would admit to knowing where George might be now. Several more merchants in the area spoke up regarding debts or sightings when visited, but the investigators did not find George, just his trail."

"I expect he has done something to alter his looks by now," Ashby said.

"Either that or he has gone deep into hiding. Between what he stole from his father and the draft for three thousand pounds he cashed as a test, he has plenty of money if he has not gambled it all away yet. Have they had anyone looking out for him at the major ports?" Will asked.

"They spread his description to officers at the ports, but we both know it would be easy enough to slip by them, especially if he is getting aid from Brixworth. I could see George heading off to Vienna or Rome for a time, having fun playing the dashing young gentleman before returning here to wreak more havoc upon us," replied Alex.

"Why would he return?" Darcy asked. "He knows everyone is on the lookout for him. Why would he not just leave and make his way somewhere else?"

"Revenge," Will and Alex said in unison. Ashby nodded, but Darcy looked a little confused.

Will explained, "George considers Pemberley, all its wealth and the life of ease he _thinks_ it would give him his by right. Obtaining Pemberley has been his goal for years. He has told me plainly on more than one occasion he feels entitled to anything of mine he wishes to take. It skews his thinking. We all know he would have gained more by keeping himself under control and avoiding trouble. Had he been truly sensible he would have found a way to make me his friend, if only to put me off my guard until a time when he could take advantage. If he kept his misdeeds far enough from home and used some name other than mine when he did so, it is unlikely _any_ of us would have been the wiser. But that is simply not the way his mind works. As he has proven, we must always be on our guard against him."

"Will is correct," Ashby said. "In fact, I think a literal guard might be in order, at least for Georgiana and our three ladies in training. The reprobate has already given ample proof he has no qualms harming women and children. I would hate for him to come anywhere near those we hold dear."

"You have the right of it, Uncle," Will agreed. "We must make certain Aunt Susan and Aunt Miranda are aware of the threat and take it seriously. Lizzy and Jane know Wickham is no friend of mine, but they do not know enough to protect themselves adequately. Lizzy, in particular, might be unwilling to be shadowed by a guard unless she knows the true seriousness of the threat he poses. We must warn Charles as well. George has often targeted him as a way to strike at me. The stakes are even higher now."

The men all agreed with Will's assessment. Ashby and Darcy made plans to ensure an appropriate number of footmen at their estates and townhouses would be trained and assigned as guards for all the female family members, including Jane, Lizzy and Caroline in that number.

"Because the betrothals are only known within the family so far, I think Lizzy, Jane and Caroline should be safe until they join you in town," Will said. "I would like to send an express to Charles asking him to be on guard for his sake and Caroline's all the same. I have his direction in Scarborough. I will send one to Mr. Bennet as well asking him to be cautious on behalf of his whole family. Father, did you want to notify Mr. Gardiner?"

"I will do that," Ashby interjected. "I needed to send him a message anyway. He will need to take care of Miss Mary and Miss Kitty in addition to his wife and children." Darcy indicated his agreement.

"Uncle," Will said after they had discussed some further details, "I understand Charles and Jane have been corresponding with your permission. I would like to correspond with Lizzy, if I may, beginning with a warning directly to her about the potential danger."

"The rule your aunt set for Charles and Jane is that the letters should contain nothing that could not be read aloud to the family. She may ask to see a few of the letters just to check that you have the idea, but we trust you both to behave properly."

"Thank you. It is important to send a warning to Lizzy since she told me her father does not always attend to his correspondence quickly even when it comes by express. She is the most vulnerable of her family because she will often go on long, unaccompanied walks when she is annoyed with her mother or overwhelmed by the noise in the house. If George found out he could easily attack her at a time when she is far from help."

"Well considered, Will," Ashby said. "I know your aunt has always insisted Miss Lizzy is accompanied by a maid, at the least, when she goes anywhere beyond the formal garden at our estate. She could be vulnerable even there as well."

Alex sighed. "I suppose if my courtship of Lady Penelope is accepted she will need to be guarded as well. That is not going to look good to her father. I wish we could just catch George and save ourselves a great deal of trouble."

"I doubt any of us could find out more in Winchester than the Runners did," Will said, "but if you think it is worth a shot I am willing to try."

Alex shook his head. "Let us revisit that idea towards the end of our visit here. Maybe we will get word of his capture as a gift for Christmas. I notified them at Bow Street of our visit here."

"I think that is a sound plan," Ashby said. "For now, we should retire for the night. We can send the expresses first thing in the morning." The four men stood and headed upstairs to their rooms in hope of a good night's sleep.

0o0o0

Will put a great deal of thought into his second letter to Lizzy. He felt this one was every bit as important as the letter of apology had been; more so, in fact, because it affected her safety.

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _My uncle gave permission for me to write to you under the same rules given to Jane and Charles. I hope you will agree to correspond with me going forward as a way for us to continue learning about one another. This letter, unfortunately, is not intended for such a pleasant purpose. I have sent a letter to your father by the same express messenger, but you once told me he does not always attend to his correspondence quickly. My message is important to your whole family, but it has special ramifications to you, hence this letter._

 _You know already that George Wickham is dangerous. I warned you before to avoid being caught in his company. In discussion with my father, uncle and cousin, I realized he might deliberately target you or your family once our betrothal becomes known more widely. Lord Ashby has written to your uncle to ask that he send your father one of the handbills with George's picture so you will all know what he may look like. It is possible he has altered his appearance, but at least the picture and description will give you some idea of him._

 _When you return to the care of my aunts, we will have guards posted for your protection. In my letter to your father, I have explained my background with George and the danger he presents. I suggested he not allow any member of your family to leave the house unprotected until George is apprehended. I know this will not be something that pleases you because you like to take your walks in solitude. I truly understand that need. I would not ask this of you if it were not necessary to keep you safe._

 _George has a history of hurting women. He can be violent and brutal to them. For the sake of delicacy I will not say more, but whatever you might imagine from my comments, the truth is probably worse. He is also known to attack by stealth. I do not want him to have the opportunity to hurt you, Lizzy. While I know you are strong and capable, you are also vulnerable when you walk alone. I beg of you, please, no matter how you value your solitude, take company with you when you walk, even if you are just in the garden outside your home. I cannot overstate the potential danger.  
_

 _I hope, despite this request, you have a good visit with your family and make many pleasant memories to carry you through your upcoming time in London with my aunts. Aunt Catherine has volunteered to be your sponsor so you may make your curtsy to the queen at the same time as Jane and Caroline. It is quite an honor, because she does not like to visit London during the Season. She does so to please me, although I expect she will come to care about you for your own sake eventually._

 _I will plan to be in London around the time of your presentation so I may be your escort whenever one is needed. I will even be willing to dance so long as you are my partner. You may have your sister ask Charles how often I can be found on the dance floor. For once, I truly look forward to the exercise._

 _Stay safe and be well. I hope to hear from you soon.  
_

 _Yours,_

 _Will_

He hoped his words would be enough to convince her. The letter to Mr. Bennet was far more detailed regarding the need for caution, but it was most important for Lizzy to take responsibility for her own protection. Unless she was wiling to cooperate, she would be unprotected. He sealed and addressed both letters knowing he had done what he could.

0o0o0

After breakfast Ashby arranged for all the various express messages to go out. Once that was dealt with, he asked all the family to gather together, including Georgiana and her governess. He explained the danger George presented in terms that were appropriate for Georgiana's ears. The older women knew enough to fill in the details he left unspoken. He continued by outlining the steps they were taking for the protection of the family and requested caution from everyone.

Matlock had much to say on Darcy's foolishness in educating and spoiling his steward's son. He might not have heard all the stories Ashby had, but he knew enough to ring a peal over Darcy's head for all his years of favoring "that scoundrel" over Will. Darcy took his chastisement humbly. No matter what progress he and his father had made, Will could not entirely suppress a feeling of satisfaction and vindication at hearing his father called on the carpet. It was only when he noticed Georgiana's distress at the situation that he chose to stop his grandfather with a request that they return to the more important subject of protecting the family. He actually felt a little guilty when his father looked at him gratefully, but fortunately Darcy said nothing at the time.

Once all the women, and Georgiana of course, had accepted the need for caution and agreed to being guarded when they left the house, the gathering broke up. Will escaped to the library before his father could speak to him. Choosing a book he slipped into a window seat he had used during his visits before and pulled the curtain tightly closed behind him. Once settled, he found he was not really in the mood to read. Instead he just looked outside to where a thin covering of snow from the night before lay over the bushes and other plants in the formal garden below. He wondered if Lizzy liked to walk in the snow. He would have to ask in his next letter to her.

After a time he began to feel cold sitting in the window seat. He knew Lady Catherine had an orangery attached to the south wall of the house that she kept heated through the winter. It might be pleasant to sit there for a time. Will was not quite ready to face his family yet. Taking the book with him, he headed off to a warmer space.

He found the orangery was indeed warmer than the window seat. It was very comfortable, in fact, and made more so by a small sitting area with a grouping of chairs, a chaise and several small tables. Will took a seat and began to read. His chosen book was not very interesting and Will eventually gave up even trying to continue with it. Setting the book on the nearest table, he leaned back in his chair and breathed in the scent of the orange trees and other plants. He did not hear the door open, so he was surprised when his cousin's voice cut into his thoughts.

"It is a pleasant room, is it not?" Anne asked him as she settled onto the chaise. Will looked around and saw her companion taking a chair close to the door.

"Do not worry, cousin," Anne said, "I am not attempting a compromise. No matter what my mother may have desired, it was no more my wish to marry you than it was yours to marry me." She laughed at the look on his face.

"You know I meant no insult to you?" he asked.

"Of course. I always knew my resemblance to Aunt Anne bothered you. I was surprised Mother did not. I wish I remembered her more. One or the other of us was always too ill to make a visit. It is truly a joy to have all of you here for the next few weeks. It feels good to have family nearby."

"Are you feeling better under Dr. Taylor's care?" Will thought she looked much better, althought perhaps it was just seeing her outside of her sitting room and in a more congenial environment. Among the greenery she did not remind him nearly as much of his mother or her death.

"Very much so," Anne answered with a pleased smile. "I am by no means cured, but I feel so improved that for me it is the equivalent of being well."

"What do you think of the plan for you to visit the seashore?"

"I am looking forward to it very much. My father took me to Ramsgate when I was six or seven. I remember how big the ocean looked and the odd way the air smelled. Father let me run on the sand and it was different than running on grass. He told me he would take me back again some time, but that time never came. I am glad Dr. Taylor thinks the sea air will help me breath better when springtime comes. Thank you for bringing him here. He is the most helpful doctor we have ever had."

"It was Mr. Gardiner, Miss Elizabeth's uncle, who recommended him."

"Ah, yes, Miss Elizabeth. I notice you call her Lizzy most of the time. The marriage was arranged by your father, but you seem to like her."

"Yes, I do. I am still becoming acquainted, of course, but she is very special to me."

"I hope I will be well enough to join Mother when she goes to London to sponsor your Lizzy. I want to meet her."

"Your mother plans to have her come here at some point as well, perhaps with Caroline joining them The visit will happen most likely after Jane, Lizzy's older sister, marries Charles Bingley. I think you will like all three of them. Georgiana certainly does. She calls them her almost-sisters and she hated to leave their company even for this visit."

"That bodes well for a friendship with me. If they can stand keeping company with an excitable 10 year-old girl they should be willing to keep company with a twenty-one year old invalid."

"I am certain they will."

Anne looked happy at the thought of having the company of other young women. Will realized she must have been very lonely all her life. "Would you enjoy corresponding with Lizzy? I do not think she would be at all insulted if you were to write and introduce yourself. She knows who you are and appeared very sympathetic towards you when I told her about some of Dr. Taylor's ideas for your care. I think she and Jane would both be happy to come to know you by post."

"I think I would like that," Anne said thoughtfully. "Do you correspond with her?"

"I sent my first letter to her this morning and hope to continue writing whenever we are apart."

"I will write to them both if you will enclose my first letter with one of yours."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you, cousin. I may not wish to marry you, but I appreciate your kindness to me."

They sat for a time in silence until Anne drifted off to sleep. She might be feeling better, but she still did not have much energy. Will quietly stood and left her to the care of Mrs. Jenkinson. He thought it might be time to start that next letter to Lizzy. He would ask her if she liked to walk in the snow and he would tell her about his conversation with Anne. He wondered what she would tell him in response. Will hoped she would write soon and that he would have a letter from her in a few days. As he walked towards the main stairs he heard the faint sound of a pianoforte. Instead of returning to his room as he had planned, Will decided to go listen to his little sister practice. Maybe later he would play billiards with Alex. All things considered, he thought he might enjoy a family Christmas after all, even at Rosings Park.


	25. Estate Business

**Chapter Twenty-** **F** **ive** **–** **Estate Business**

Despite their hopes and prayers, Will and Alex did _not_ receive news of George's capture for Christmas. After much discussion, they decided against a trip to Winchester. Between the weather and the likelihood George was being protected by Lord Brixworth, there did not seem to be much point. They had to hope George would slip up and be spotted by someone who could apprehend him.

On the positive side, Will established a regular schedule for writing to Lizzy. He received her response to his warning letter two days before Christmas.

 _Dear Will,_

 _Your letter came as a surprise to me. I do not know why, but I simply had not thought about corresponding with you before. I agree it is an excellent idea and look forward to future letters from you. I hope we can grow closer by sharing our experiences and our concerns._

 _I take your warning about George Wickham seriously. Nothing less than your eloquent plea could convince me to forgo my walks unless I have a companion or guard. Since my mother does not like me to take the staff away from their duties to walk with me and none of my sisters care for the exercise, I have taken to using my foul weather alternative. I have a trail cleared all the way around the attic and I walk along it, around and around and around. It is not as satisfying as walking outdoors, nor as interesting, but it does get me out of Mama's way and allow me to walk off my frustrations. Tell me, will I find a similar alternative at Pemberley when the rains pound down or the snow is too deep for man or beast to travel? Shall I walk the upper corridors of your home like a restless ghost?_

 _My uncle arrived yesterday afternoon to bring my sisters home. He had not yet received your uncle's letter, but fortunately he brought a few of the handbills with him anyway. He thought to pass one on to the innkeeper in Meryton and have another posted where the local merchants could see it. I have studied the image and description carefully and insisted Jane do the same. I hope we will be sufficiently prepared to identify him and get away quickly should he come near us._

 _Please tell Lady Catherine I am most grateful for her offer of sponsorship at court. I look forward to meeting her so I may thank her for the honor in person. It means a great deal to me that I will be able to share the day with Jane and Caroline instead of having to go through the ordeal later, on my own._

 _I will gladly allow you to be my escort when we begin to attend events in London. I believe Lady Ashby intends to announce the three betrothals at the ball after our presentation. I already know from Charles that you prefer to pace the outer edges of the dance floor rather than participate. I will count on dancing the first with you. Will you be willing to dance with me thrice that night? I know we will be allowed no more than that in any one evening._

 _I hope you are having a pleasant time with your family. Please hug Georgiana for me and give my best wishes to your father and Lord and Lady Ashby. Please tell them Jane also wishes them all a very happy Christmas and you as well._

 _Faithfully yours,_

 _Lizzy_

Will passed the news on to his family along with Jane and Lizzy's good wishes. Lady Catherine was pleased her offer was properly appreciated. She already seemed to be warming to Lizzy, something that pleased and relieved Will. Upon receiving Lizzy's second-hand hug, Georgiana decided she wished to write to Jane and Lizzy as well. Will's return letter ended up being a large packet once he had two letters from his sister and another from Anne to join his own. He hoped the additional cost of postage from all these letters would not be frowned on by Mr. Bennet. After all, Will planned to write weekly going forward. He was not sure if he should ask Lizzy about it, though. He did not want to offend her by offering to defray the cost if it really was not a problem. He hoped she would tell him if weekly letters were too much.

Anne was thrilled when her letter prompted replies from both Jane and Lizzy that she received just after Christmas. She told Will about it during one of what had become regular conversations in the orangery.

"I was actually amazed to receive letters from both Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth today. You told me they would write, but I hardly believed it. I even told them in my letter I did not know what I might have to write about that could interest them. Yet still, they responded and both say they look forward to an extended correspondence."

Will was pleased to see his cousin looking both happy and excited. She was actually sitting up instead of reclining on the chaise as was her usual habit. In her chair by the door, Mrs. Jenkinson nodded and smiled as she worked at a sewing project.

"Did they give you any suggestions for topics to write about?" Will asked.

"Yes, they did. Miss Bennet asked me to tell her about growing up on a large estate. She told me a little bit about Longbourn and how it is run. She was very sympathetic and said she could not imagine growing up without sisters. In her response she said she was happy to build a friendship between us by post until the day we could confirm it in person. She even gave me permission to use her given name."

"That sounds like exactly the letter I would expect Jane to write. She is very like my friend, Charles Bingley, in that they both look for the best in people. I think she offers kindness to others as naturally as breathing."

"Your Lizzy asked me about the treatments Dr. Taylor is trying. She wants to hear how they work and what I feel about them as opposed to earlier treatments I have received. She wanted to know if I like reading and if I did, what kind of books I found most interesting. If I play chess she said she would be happy to play a game by post. She told me Georgiana calls her an almost-sister, which means I would be an almost-cousin. As such she thought it appropriate I refer to her as Elizabeth or Lizzy. I am so glad you suggested I write to them, Fitzwilliam."

"I am glad as well, if it makes you this happy."

"It seems so strange that a bit of ink on a piece of paper can affect me so. Yet it does. It gives me hope that perhaps I have found a friend or two."

"I think you can count on that, Anne. Or, I should say, you can count on them. Keep writing and when you meet them it will be as if you have always been friends."

"I will do that."

0o0o0

Very little snow accumulated around Rosings Park during their visit, but Will and his father knew that would not be the case around Pemberley. While their visit had been a pleasant one, they wanted to get home before the weather really became bad. Twelfth Night was on a Friday. The entire party traveled to London on Saturday. Preferring to avoid travel on Sunday, Darcy, Will and Georgiana stayed in their London townhouse until Monday before starting the rest of the journey to Derbyshire.

Lord Ashby came along with them in his carriage as far as the point where he needed to turn from the main road on his way to Longbourn. He planned to collect all four of the older Bennet girls to bring them back to London and save Gardiner the trip. Lizzy and Jane would stay at the Fitzwilliam townhouse until Miranda came to town, at which point they would stay with her. Ashby would deliver Mary and Kitty to Gardiner.

Will wanted a chance to see Lizzy again, but he knew his father was right when he insisted they continue on as far north as they could get that first day of travel. It would not do to linger and be caught by a snowstorm on the way. They actually found reasonable road conditions over the next two days of travel, although there was some accumulated snow as they neared Lambton. It was not yet deep enough to cause problems for the carriage as long as the driver was careful. As if to prove Darcy's argument, the snowstorm they feared was just moving in as they finally reached home.

Mrs. Reynolds greeted them as they came inside. "Welcome home, sirs and miss. I am glad you made it before the storm began. Young Mr. Bingley arrived a few hours ago. He said you were not expecting him but he hoped you would allow him to make a short visit anyway. I took the liberty of arranging a room for him."

"That is fine, Mrs. Reynolds. The Bingleys are always welcome here," Darcy told her.

"Which room is he in?" Will asked. "I will go visit with him as soon as I change clothes and warm up."

"He is is in the gold room, Master Fitzwilliam," Mrs. Reynolds said.

"And a pleasant room it is," came Charles's voice from the direction of the stairs. "Welcome home, Mr. Darcy, Will, Miss Darcy. I hope you do not mind my presumption in stopping by."

Will stepped forward to shake his friend's hand and Georgiana smiled in greeting as Darcy answered, "Not at all, young man. Be glad you are safe inside. The weather is turning frightful out there."

"I am glad to be inside. I came on horseback and what I saw out the window looks very cold."

"I thought you were in Scarborough," Will said. "What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

"I got word of an estate for sale about twenty miles from here. Father gave me full power to make the purchase if it turns out to be a good bargain. He took Caroline straight to London while I rode here. I stopped at the estate this morning and found it in good order and at what seems to be a reasonable price. I knew you were due home any day now, so I headed here in hopes of catching you. I wondered if you would come take a look at the place, Mr. Darcy, and give me your opinion of it. I should hate to buy it and then discover there was something wrong that I just did not understand because I do not have the experience of being a landowner."

"I will be happy to take a look once the storm has passed. Which estate is it?"

"The estate is called Eddington. The Barnes family has owned it for a few generations, but the current owner wishes to sell and head to Upper Canada with a cousin of his."

"I know the estate, although it has been many years since I was there. Mrs. Darcy and I attended a dinner party held by the late Mr. Horatio Barnes and his wife. It was a good estate then, not too large, but well managed. If it is still in decent condition the place could do well for you."

"I will appreciate your help. Now I should let you all go up and settle in after your long journey. I will return to my rooms. You can join me there later if you want to, Will."

"Yes. I do need to change and would like to wash up as well. I will see you in a little while."

0o0

It was not long before Will came to find Charles in the small sitting room attached to the guest chamber. They shook hands again, glad to be back in company after so many months.

"How was the wedding?" Will asked as they settled into their chairs.

"Oh, it went pretty much the way most weddings go. Hurst showed up despite attempts from a couple of his cousins to get him so drunk he could not."

"Did they not approve of your sister?" Will asked in confusion.

"Oh, no. Actually, I think they rather like her. They just thought it would be funny. In their defense, they were well into the bottle themselves when they got the idea. It is a good thing Hurst can _really_ hold his drink. Louisa would have been mortified at being left waiting at the alter and my aunt would have been furious to have all her fancy preparations spoiled by the delay. As it was, she ended up dragging the two cousins out by the ear after they cast up their accounts during the wedding breakfast. Fortunately they were off in a corner when it happened and the servants were able to clean up quickly without disrupting the party. My father had some words with Hurst for letting the two young chubbs lead him astray, but I think my new brother was too hung over to pay much attention. At least he appears to be a sleepy drunk. We will not have to worry about Louisa being hurt if it turns out he makes a habit of crawling into the bottle."

"Do you think he might?"

"It is hard to tell. I have not spent much time with him. I know my father investigated him before he approved the engagement and did not find him given to any particular vices, but you never know how a man will change once he has control of his wife's dowry. At any rate, it was a good party, although I wished Jane had been there to dance with me. That reminds me, she asked the strangest question in one of her letters about your dancing habits."

Will grinned. "And what, exactly, did you tell her?"

"The truth, of course. I said you never took a woman out on the dance floor if you could possibly help it. Why was she asking?"

"I am corresponding with Lizzy now and I promised her in one of my letters that I would dance with her at the ball my aunt is giving after the presentation. By way of emphasizing how much she meant to me I told her she could have Jane ask you how often I was known to dance. I think it is funny that she did."

"You are on a first name basis with them now, as well. Caroline mentioned something about that. I think she was impressed by you. Or maybe she was impressed by all the stories I have told about Pemberley. I thought she might be a little jealous. In fact, if Richard was not of a higher social standing than you I suspect she might have tried to cause problems between you and Lizzy. Fortunately, for her _status_ trumps even wealth."

"I thought my aunt had been stamping out her pretentious behavior."

"She has, somewhat, but that need to climb the social ladder is still there. Actually, I was sad to hear her engaging in some uncomplimentary conversation about the Bennet ladies with Louisa. I hope she was just reverting to old habits due to being in company with our sister again, but it does worry me."

"I am surprised. They all seemed to be getting along so well when I visited."

"Under Lady Ashby's watchful eye how could it be any different. If I hear she has been unpleasant to Jane I will have some sharp words for my sister _and_ I will let Lady Ashby know about it. I am not as worried about Lizzy. She can give as good as she gets."

" _I_ worry about Lizzy. She gets enough unpleasantness from her mother. She should not have to deal with it from your sister as well, especially since she considers Caroline a friend and, as Georgiana calls them, an almost-sister. I hope you are correct that the problem was just a matter of habit in an old situation. I know how strong that can be."

"Are you and your father still getting along well?" Bingley asked with concern.

"Oh, yes. We are doing fine, but he does still slip into some of his old habits of thinking and I have to jar him out of them. Overall, though, we are getting along very well. I have his love and, usually, I have his respect. Quite the change from earlier years. You will see."

"I am grateful to have advice from both of you as I consider purchasing the estate. As I said, it looks like a good opportunity to me, but I am afraid of all the things I do not even know I do not know."

"We may not be able to see much of the estate beneath a layer of snow. It helps that Father has been there before. Even more, he knows the right questions to ask and who on the estate is likely to give him the most accurate answers."

"I think you do as well," Charles said, but Will shook his head.

"To some extent, but I am still learning. This is an important purchase for your family. I am glad my father is here to lend his expertise."

"It certainly is important. Imagine, the founding of the Bingley family estate. I wish Jane were here to take a look at it as well."

"Oh, admit it, you just wish Jane was here, period."

Charles gave Will a slightly sheepish look even as he grinned. "Well, yes, I do."

"I wish the same about Lizzy," Will admitted.

0o0o0

The snowstorm dumped several inches on the ground over the next three days. Will was glad he and his father had not been caught on the road when it began, even if it meant he had missed the chance to see Lizzy. It frutrated him that their letters would now be delayed as well. The post was not very regular during the winter months in Derbyshire.

When the weather finally cleared, Darcy sent a man over to Eddington asking if it was convenient for them to visit in regards to the potential purchase by the Bingley family. On receiving assent, he arranged for Wickham to accompny them. The following day the four men loaded into the Darcy sleigh and made their way to Eddington planning on an overnight stay. With the days so short, they knew they would need the extra time. Darcy had suggested putting it off until things cleared, but both the seller and Charles were in a rush to settle the matter. Rather than lose the opportunity, they decided to go.

Will and Charles both listened carefully as the two older men asked questions and carefully examined everything that could be seen around the estate. They spoke with the tenants, examined the buildings and finally pronounced the estate a good bargain for the price. Charles did not hesitate to confirm the deal and make the purchase. With Darcy's help they wrote out and signed a purchase agreement, a copy of which would be sent by messenger to London so Bingley could arrange the transfer of funds. Both seller and buyer were happy with the transaction. Charles would be able to take possession by the first of February.

The men returned to Pemberley the second evening excited by the outcome of the trip. Charles could barely sit still in the sleigh, prompting teasing and laughter from the others. They dropped Wickham at his home on the way and arrived back at the main house just after dark.

Dinner was a jovial affair that evening. Even before the drinks were poured the new estate owner appeared tipsy with joy and relief.

"I am so pleased I hardly know what to do with myself," he said as they finished the meal. "I want to write to Jane, but excited as I am she will not be able to read more than one word in ten."

"As opposed to the one word in five we can usually pick out?" Will teased.

"Exactly," said Charles as he grinned. "Although she claims not to have trouble reading anything I write. It probably helps that I generally use a pencil when writing to her."

"Ah, the tricks you learned at Eton," Will said with a laugh.

"Why would you use pencil?" Darcy asked.

"When I use a pen I always end up with blotches all over the page. No idea why. It just happens. My writing is at least legible with a pencil."

"You may need a secretary then," Darcy suggested. "You will not want to write your business letters for estate matters in pencil. Anything legally binding should be done in ink."

"Good to know," Charles said. "I had not really thought about that, but it makes perfect sense. Will I have much correspondence of that type?"

"Probably not as much as I do since Pemberley's holdings and investments are on a much larger scale." Darcy told him, "at least, that will be the case once you have settled in. You might have to do some extra work at first. You are fortunate the current steward is willing to stay on and your tenants appear well-settled. You will have fewer leases and other arrangements to negotiate right away as long as you keep an eye on things and take prompt action to avoid problems."

"I am not certain I am ready for this," Charles said, "but I am happy nonetheless."

"You are close enough we can help if you run into big trouble," Will said.

"Yet another benefit to an estate in Derbyshire, aside from pleasing Jane and Lizzy."

"It certainly is," Darcy agreed, "but never underestimate the importance of keeping your wife or future wife happy. If Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy are pleased to live close to one another then you have chosen the location of your estate well."

"Since we are sending a messenger to London with the documents tomorrow I will have him carry my letter to Jane as well. Did you wish to send something to Lizzy, Will?"

"Absolutely. Thank you, Charles. I am certain she will be pleased with your news. I think she will also enjoy hearing about our trip to evaluate the purchase. If nothing else, it will give her something to think about aside from court dress, hoop skirts and feather headdresses." The other men laughed, although they knew enough of Lizzy to know Will was correct. Soon after that they all chose to retire. Will and Charles both had their letters to write. Darcy had some documents to prepare that he planned to have the messenger carry to Ashby. In the morning he planned to give Georgiana a chance to include letters of her own in the packet.

All three men turned into their beds that night with a feeling of accomplishment. The new year was starting out well. Best of all, the Bingley family now had an estate!


	26. Meetings in London

**Chapter Twenty-** **Six** **–** **Meetings in London**

As Will's horse picked up its pace at the sight of the Pemberley stable in the distance, Will chuckled to himself. It was good to be coming home again. He had made several trips to Eddington over the past three months and he thought both he and his horse could almost take the journey blindfolded at this point.

It was not that Charles was having any real problems. He had a good steward in place and the tenants all knew how to manage their own farms. Even the intermittent snow storms and long stretch of cold weather had caused few issues. Charles was just so new to the responsibilities of the estate he felt better having someone he trusted check over his plans before he implemented them. Plus, of course, he was lonely. While Will would have been reasonably happy on his own at the estate, Charles needed company.

Darcy thought it was good practice for Will to look over Charles's plans and to go with him as he met his neighbors and set up accounts in the local village, Larchbrook. He encouraged the visits. For the sake of his friend, Will complied.

During their outings Will was not surprised to have a few run-ins with people who had been cheated at some point by George Wickham, although there were far fewer than he actually expected. He took to carrying a few copies of the handbill with him when he and Charles planned to go out in public. It garnered them both a bit of goodwill when people realized action was already being taken to find and, hopefully, punish George.

This visit would be his last for some time, however. In two days Charles would meet them at Pemberley in order to travel with the Darcy family to London. It was very nearly time for their young ladies to have their presentation at court. Charles and Will would finally get to see Jane and Lizzy again.

0o0o0

"I am glad you arrived safely," Ashby told Darcy and Will as the butler escorted them into the room he used as a study. He liked to keep his work separate from his father's, so Matlock had the offical study in the family townhouse while Ashby used this one. "Thank you for coming over right away."

"I take it you have news for us," Darcy said. "Your note was rather urgent."

"Yes. I would have sent an express, but knowing you were due any time I thought the messenger might cross paths with you on the way. We had word from Richard. He has been injured and is coming home."

"How badly?" Will asked with concern.

"Not as bad as it could have been, although he may be minimizing the full extent of the injury in order not to worry us. He was shot in the right arm and then had one of the bones in the same arm broken when his horse was shot out from under him. The break was a clean one and he wrote that he was unlikely to lose the arm unless a severe infection set in. He is coming home on leave, but I plan to convince him to resign his commission. We will find a way to work around his pride. My son has done honorable service, but it is time he got out."

"If there is anything I can do to assist, you have only to ask," Darcy offered.

"Thank you. I was hoping you might say that. I have my eye on a property that could do well for him. I would need a short term loan to help me make the purchase. The amount all depends on how demanding the current owner decides to be."

"Of course, Ashby. I am happy to invest in Richard's future. Where is the place you have spotted?"

"Strangely enough, it is the estate next to Longbourn. Netherfield Park, the place is called. The current owner has had some reverses of fortune, partly at the card tables, and is trying to decide whether he would be better leasing it out or selling it off. It has a nice manor house on the property, larger than Longbourn, but smaller than my estate. The existing stables are extensive and in good condition and there is plenty of land that could be fenced off to form paddocks and training areas. Also, it has a few tenants of long standing. If managed properly, the property could support itself while he builds his business. Better yet, it is close enough to London to have ready access to his potential customers."

"The place sounds ideal. Do you have any leverage to prompt the owner to sell?"

"I am working with Gardiner's other brother-in-law, Mr. Phillips. He is an attorney in Meryton and knows the owner well. He is doing his best for me and I expect to have some news soon. I do not know that we have leverage, but I do know the owner is in poor financial condition. That has to count for something."

"Well, I am in if you can manage it. I would like to see Richard well-settled and safe."

"I will let you know when I hear anything. Will, I expect Richard will want to discuss the actual stocking of the stables with you since you plan to be a partner with him."

"Yes, uncle. We have corresponded a bit about it, but the real decisions cannot be made until he actually has a place to put the horses. You might want to frame your purchase of the estate as an investment as well, with a repayment schedule to come out of the eventual profits. I suspect he might take it better." The other men nodded agreement. "When is he expected home?"

"In the next week or so if the ship he is scheduled to take does not run into heavy weather on the crossing."

"Yes, it is still storm season. I will keep him in my prayers," Will said.

"We all should. That reminds me, what happened with that girl your steward took in, Darcy? I thought she was due about now. She certainly needed some prayers on her behalf."

"She had her confinement in late February, actually. Both mother and daughter are recovering well and Wickham dotes on his new granddaughter."

"I am glad to hear she came through the ordeal safely. At her young age there was a strong chance of a much different outcome. I hope the child will be a credit to Wickham. It is good of him to take them both in."

"He has found it a rewarding experience. You know George took all of his father's savings when he went. Wickham will not allow me to replace the money, but he did allow me to settle a small annuity on Miss Clarkes and the child, just to make certain they will always be protected."

"That is reasonable enough. How is young Charles settling in at Eddington? I know Bingley is over the moon at having a family estate."

"Will can best answer that. He has been in his friend's company with great regularity," Darcy answered with a chuckle.

"Charles is doing well. He is afraid of making mistakes, so he has me review any major decisions before he puts them in place, but he usually has the right idea. I think in part it is just an excuse to have some company. I expect once he and Jane marry he will have fewer questions for me, at least those that would require me to visit."

The other two men laughed. "I wager you are correct," Ashby said. The three went on to discuss other family business. Will actually would have preferred to be visiting with Lizzy, but she and the other two young ladies were staying with Aunt Miranda in the Evans townhouse and they had some activity planned for the day. His aunt had already to them he could not visit unitl the next day when he and Darcy had sent over a note on their arrival in London a few hours ago.

0o0o0

Despite their relative isolation in a corner of the room, Lizzy spoke in a near whisper. "Will, you cannot imagine how pleased I was to receive each of your letters. Aside from the connection to you, they provided a welcome diversion from the relentless insistence of your aunts that we practice and prepare for our presentation and the ball that follows. I think I might have run mad without your descriptions of your work at Pemberley and the experiences at Eddington to give me some relief."

"I knew the topics of discussion here would be somewhat limited and hoped you would find my activities interesting."

"Oh, I did. Very much so. I would have even if I had not needed the distraction. Of course, the topics here were not so much limited as they were all targeted towards the same experience. We continued to work on our music practice so all three of us would be prepared to perform at a moment's notice if called upon to display our talents. We practiced our French and Italian, but only on conversation subjects approved for drawing room discourse, which we also practiced for in English. And I have always held a slight dislike for the need to curtsy, but with all the practice I have done while wearing those ridiculous hoops, I have come to despise the movement."

Will burst out laughing at her last comment and Lizzy fell silent, tilting her head slightly and raising an eyebrow in question. When he caught his breath he explained.

"My father told me about your first meeting and how you complained when Jane wanted you to curtsy when you were introduced and again when you were to go back upstairs."

"And how I fell over, I suppose, which led to my choice to bow to your father when not in public." Lizzy continued the thought with a bit of a chuckle.

"It is one of my father's favorite memories," Will told her.

"I will be glad when this whole presentation business is just a memory. I am beginning to suspect Lady Catherine knew exactly how frustrating the process leading up to it is and offered her sponsorship as a way to torment me," Lizzy said, with an expression Will knew meant she was mostly teasing him.

"Either that, or she is testing you to be certain you have the fortitude necessary to deal with the stubborn Darcy men." He winked at her, prompting a slight giggle.

"Ah, it is a challenge, like the quests heroes of old had to fulfill before they won whatever prize they were seeking. Oh dear, now I shall have to hold in my mirth during practice as I imagine Odysseus on one of his adventures being forced to make a curtsy before a hostile king while wearing hoop skirts and a feathered headdress." Her giggle became a little louder.

"Do not forget the train," Will said trying to stifle his laughter, "He must back away from the evil monarch without tripping over it."

"I expect his beard would rather ruin the look of the outfit. He might have to wear a full veil as well," Lizzy continued. Will lost the battle with his laughter and it burst out to mingle with Lizzy's giggles. The others in the room all looked over at them curiously. Will thought Caroline, who had been engaged in conversation with his Aunt Miranda, might say something, but she just shook her head slightly and turned back to her discussion.

"Thank you, Will," Lizzy said as she brought herself under control. "I needed that. I have never had much patience for the rituals of so-called polite society. I know it is important for our families and for the standing of any children we might one day have that I make as good an impression as possible on the Ton. To that purpose, I have applied myself to practice everything your aunts have asked of me because I do not want to let you or them down. All the same, I have become rather frustrated with the activities and have not even had my walks as a release."

Will looked at her in confusion. "Charles told me Jane wrote that all of you take a walk every day the weather is good enough."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "That is not a walk. It is a leisurely stroll - the prancing of peacocks displaying their feathers. Lady Ashby was very firm in her insistence a lady does not _stride_ through Hyde Park, or anywhere else for that matter, with energy and purpose. The walks are intended to show off the excellence of our posture and carriage along with our fashionable clothing."

"And, of course, even the attics here in town are too small to provide an adequate alternate walk," Will said, remembering her first letter to him with an understanding smile. Lizzy just nodded and tried to stifle a frustrated sigh. Will thought for a moment.

"I shall put my mind to finding a non-public place where you and I can stride without censure," he finally said. "Darcy House does have a larger garden area in back than the Fitzwilliam townhouse or this one, but it is still very small for a determined walker. Give me some time. I will come up with something."

"I will put my faith in you," Lizzy said seriously. "I must have hope, after all."

0o0o0

Richard arrived a few days later. As Will and his father walked the few blocks between Darcy House and the Fitzwilliam residence he realized it had been more than five years since he had seen his cousin in person. Where had the time gone?

"Is that really you, Will?" asked the gaunt man with the splinted and bandaged arm who sat uncomfortably on a settee in the drawing room. "When did you get to be so _tall_?"

"Richard?" Will asked, almost not believing this was his cousin.

"In the flesh, and glad to still be alive, I can assure you." He smiled but Will could see a great deal of pain in his expression as well.

Will strode across the room to stand in front of his cousin, but then stopped, unsure of the best greeting. He wanted to engulf the man, his favorite relative of all, in a bear hug, or shake his hand or pound him on the back, but all or any of those things would only cause Richard more pain. Will just stood and looked at him. Richard chuckled as he returned the look.

"I am a sad case, am I not?" he asked. "You, on the other hand, are looking well. I am delighted to hear you are out from under the influence of your shadow at last."

"Oh, he still has a bit of influence, but not over me or my father directly anymore." Richard nodded slightly, appearing to understand, while Darcy approached to greet his nephew as well.

"We are glad you made it back to us, Richard. You have had the whole family worried, you know." Darcy looked like he was torn between wanting to offer the same physical greetings Will had considered and discarded. He settled for gently resting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Welcome home."

"I had to come back, sir. After my father has gone to all the trouble of finding a wife for me I could not cash in my chips without at least meeting the girl." Richard smiled at them both. "I hope she is not as relentlessly cheerful as Charles."

"No one could be as relentlessly cheerful as Charles," Will replied. "Not even his father, who is probably the second most cheerful man I know. Caroline is more...complex."

Richard gave Will a mock scowl. "You refer to my betrothed by her given name? I should call you out, sir."

Darcy chuckled as Will responded in a teasing tone, "As you should know from my letters, assuming you got them, Georgiana has dubbed Lizzy, Jane and Caroline her almost-sisters on the basis of _my_ betrothal. _Your own mother_ gave me permission to call Jane and Caroline by name given their status as my almost-sisters as well."

"Ah, yes," said Richard with a wink. "I remember that letter. It arrived somewhat the worse for wear, but I made out enough of it to understand Georgiana was unimpressed by the honor of gaining Alex and me as brothers. Perhaps you have not done well enough in that role to show her the value of gaining two more."

"Three if you count Charles. And perhaps I have done so well she sees no need for any others."

Darcy laughed. "I think I shall leave now before this brotherly discussion gets ugly. It is good to have you home, Richard, although I wish you did not have to suffer an injury for it to happen." He gently patted Richard's good shoulder again before he walked away to speak with Ashby. Richard watched him go with a concerned expression.

"Is all truly well between you?" he quietly asked once Darcy was out of earshot and Will had settled into a nearby chair.

"As well as it can be, I think," Will told him. "As I said in my letters, Father and I both want a better relationship between us and we are _both_ making the effort needed for that to happen. The pain of the past belongs in the past as much as is possible."

Richard nodded solemnly. "I can understand wanting to put the pain and bad memories behind you. I will be glad when I can do the same. Let us not speak of the shadows, then. Tell me more about Caroline. Is she pretty?" Father told me she is, but he was also trying to convince me the betrothal was a good idea. I have been worried imagining Charles in the guise of a woman." They both laughed.

"Have no fear. She is certainly much prettier than Charles, although she shares his coloring to some extent. In addition, she has a pleasing figure and with your mother's guidance she dresses in clothing that suits her as well as being fashionable."

"Well, that is a relief to hear. In my nightmares I kept imagining her as a taller, more angular version of Charles and dressed in a hideous orange gown and some kind of odd green turban stuck full of badly dyed feathers. It reminded me of a pumpkin with some strange bird sitting atop it."

"Fever dreams, old man. Your mother and Aunt Miranda would never allow such a travesty even if Caroline were so inclined."

"I look forward to meeting all three young ladies. I suppose Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are _my_ almost-sisters under Georgiana's logic and I shall be calling them Jane and Lizzy soon as well."

"I think you must insist upon it," Will agreed. The two shifted to a discussion of other matters like Bingleys new estate and the situation with Lady Catherrine, who was due that afternoon. They talked and laughed, secure in the same sense of fellowship they had always enjoyed before distance and Richard's years of service came between them.

0o0o0

Will and Georgiana were sitting together in the music room that afternoon when Lady Catherine and Anne arrived. As usual, their aunt pushed past the butler, but he had been warned of her arrival and given instructions not to be concerned with announcing her if she did not wish to be announced. As she entered, the two occupants of the room stood to greet her.

"Fitzwilliam, where is your father?" she asked as she entered the room. "Your butler would not tell me."

"That is because he only knows my father is out this afternoon and not where he was going. _I_ know he is meeting with a friend at his club and should be back any time now. He had hoped to be here when you arrived, but must have been delayed. May I welcome you and Anne in his stead? We are glad you arrived safely."

"Yes, well, it was an uncomfortable trip. I dislike travel in general. I hope your Miss Elizabeth appreciates the sacrifices I am making for her."

"I know she does, Aunt Catherine. Anne, it is good to see you looking so well. I think your health must have steadily improved even since Christmas. May I escort you both to your rooms so you can freshen up from your journey?"

"I suppose that will do," Lady Catherine said fretfully. "When will I meet this girl?"

"If you are feeling up to it, we are invited to dinner with Aunt Miranda this evening. All three young ladies are staying with her at the moment."

"Hmph, very well. We shall go a little early so I may have plenty of time to speak with her."

"As you wish, Aunt," Will said. He would send a note to Lizzy as a warning as soon as he had his aunt settled in her room. He offered his arm to Lady Catherine while Georgiana offered to lend Anne her shoulder if she needed any support. Anne thanked her for the offer, but explained Mrs. Jenkinson was waiting in the hall and would provide any support needed. She asked for Georgiana's company all the same and the group headed upstairs togther.

0o0o0

"I understand you are the second of five sisters, Miss Elizabeth. You have no brothers at all?" Lady Catherine asked yet another intrusive question. Will was not suure if her intent was to became acquainted with Lizzy or to browbeat her.

"None, Lady Catherine," Lizzy confirmed simply.

"That must be most inconvenient for your mother. Every man wants an heir and she must be disappointed she did not provide one." No mention that Lady Catherine's one surviving child was a daughter, of course.

"My mother feels the absence of a son deeply. The estate is entailed away from the female line, which leaves her worried for her future."

"As she should be," Lady Catherine insisted. "I suppose she is pleased you are marrying well."

"It is a relief to my mother and to my father that both Jane and I are betrothed to men who would not find it a strain to assist should my family require it."

"That _is_ a consideration, of course, but I referred to my nephew's status. Your _sister_ is marrying below _her_ status, while you are marrying well above yours."

"Your nephew is a gentleman's son and I am a gentleman's daughter. In that we are equals," Lizzy replied calmly. "There is some difference in wealth and connections, but our status is the same."

"Perhaps on the paternal side, but his mother was the daughter of an earl, while yours comes of a family with ties to trade."

"What you say is true, Lady Catherine, but Mr. Darcy did not see it as an impediment when he arranged the match. I hope you will be willing to overlook it as well."

"I have accepted you for Fitzwilliam's sake and that of my Anne, who says she has enjoyed her correspondence with you and your sister."

"I am most grateful," Lizzy answered, inclining her head in a gesture of thanks.

"Gratitude is a proper attitude for a young woman such as yourself," Lady Catherine declared. "Lady Ashby tells me you are regular in your practice on the pianoforte and your singing. You do your part and do not waste the music master's time. You show your gratitude for the advantages you are being given by your actions in a way that is most acceptable, Miss Elizabeth."

Lizzy nodded. She guessed Lady Catherine preferred to talk rather than listen. In addition, Lady Ashby's training restricted her to answering Lady Catherine's questions rather than introducing topics of her own.

"What languages do you speak?" Lady Catherine continued with her interrogation.

"I speak French and Italian with reasonable fluency. While I know the basics of German, I do not consider myself truly conversant in the language. I can also read Latin and a little Greek."

"Hmph. It would be best not to mention the Latin or Greek in company." Lady Catherine said with a not-quite-ladylike snort.

"I shall follow your guidance on that point," Lizzy replied calmly.

"Of course you will," Lady Catherine said. "We do not wish people to consider you a bluestocking, after all. Fitzwilliam says you are intelligent, so I am certain you will see the sense in that."

Lizzy quickly glanced over to where Will sat with his father and Mrs. Evans. He could not help overhearing Lady Catherine due to the volume of her voice. Lizzy had to suppress her amusement when he rolled his eyes over his aunt's comment.

"Stand up, Miss Elizabeth," came the next order. "I wish to see how you move and carry yourself."

Obediently, Lizzy stood and walked around the room as Lady Catherine directed. She did her best to move with all the grace and poise Lady Ashby and Mrs. Evans had drilled into her.

"Keep your chin up. Good. Now, show me your curtsy."

As Mrs. Evans had taught her, Lizzy put on her best approximation of Jane's serene smile and moved elegantly into the deep curtsy she had practiced so many times in recent months.

"Hmph. Acceptable," was all Lady Catherine said, but Lizzy could see the hint of a smile on her face and knew the curtsy had been done very well. Will smiled and winked at her. Once again she had to stifle the urge to laugh.

"Practice, Miss Elizabeth, that is the key. You shall never be a true proficient unless you practice."

"Yes, Lady Catherine," Lizzy said as she curtsied deeply yet again. Even Lady Catherine could not quite hide her smile and the others in the room did not even try.

Matlock, Ashby, Lady Ashby and Richard were announced and entered the room just then. They offered general greetings and Lady Ashby prepared to introduce her son to the three young women he did not yet know. This was his first meeting with Caroline, so everyone was watching to see how they would react.

Richard knew, of course, which of the three young ladies was his betrothed. Her coloring gave it away. Staring straight at her, he offered her a cheeky grin and a wink as the three came over so Lady Ashby could introduce them. The introductions came in order of status, which meant Caroline came last. Richard bowed to each of them, reserving his most elegant bow for his betrothed.

"Miss Bingley, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard your brother and my cousin are allowed to call all three of you ladies by your given names. May I claim the honor of that right as well?"

"You may, Captain Fitzwilliam," Caroline said coyly, "if we may call you by your given name in return."

"Of course, Caroline," he said, still grinning. He nodded again to Lizzy and Jane before asking Caroline if he could sit by her and talk while they waited to be called in to dinner.

Will took the opportunity to move closer to Lizzy, although she was still under the scrutiny of Lady Catherine. However, his aunt's attention was partly diverted to watching the interaction between Richard and Caroline.

"He does not look well," she said, in a voice that was soft for her, as Will took his newly chosen seat.

"That is to be expected with his injuries, Aunt," Will replied. "And he told me they were on short rations for some time before the battle in which he was injured. He will look better with rest and plenty of good food."

"Hmph. I certainly hope so. Perhaps he should come to the seashore with Anne and me."

"Perhaps he will if you ask, although I know he does have several things he must take care of here in town."

"He is on leave, what could he have to do here?"

"Find an honorable way to make that leave permanent. Talk to your brother, Aunt Catherine. He has some plans for my cousin."

Before Lady Catherine could reply dinner was announced. Will stood and offered to escort both his aunt and his betrothed. Lady Catherine groused a bit about the company not following the proper rules of precedence, but took her nephew's arm all the same and together they went in.

* * *

 _History Note: Pumpkins were introduced to continental Europe in the 1600s and came to England by way of France in the 1700s. They were primarily used for animal feed, like the potato they were often considered the food of the poor._


	27. Presentations and Parties

**Chapter Twenty-** **S** **even** **–** **Presentations and Parties**

The ordeal was over and Lizzy entered the townhouse desperate to change out of her presentation gown. She, Jane and Caroline had each had to take separate carriages to and from the palace because of the size of the ridiculous hoops. Now they were back and she wanted to burn the gown, but Mrs. Evans had suggested she keep it to be re-trimmed and passed on to her sister Mary when the younger girl reached an appropriate age to be presented. Considering the cost of the gown and accessories, Lizzy would do as suggested. She still _wanted_ to burn it, though.

On the high side of things, Lizzy's curtsy had gone exactly as she had practiced. Her movements were graceful and elegant. The curtsy itself was properly deep, executed smoothly and well. She kissed Queen Charlotte's hand and then backed away, managing the long train as she had been taught without a stumble or a fall. Lizzy would have considered the entire production a waste of time if she had not caught sight of the look on Lady Catherine's face as they prepared to leave. Her expression held a mixture of pleasure and pride, not the pride of holding oneself above others, but pride that Lizzy had represented her sponsorship well. It was the kind of expression Lizzy had always wished for from her own mother. To receive it from Lady Catherine was a surprise and suddenly all the practice, nerves and frustration including the week of constant directions and advice from Will's cantankerous aunt all became worth it.

With the help of her maid, Lizzy was just finishing up her change into a far more comfortable gown and hairstyle when she heard a knock at the door. The maid went to answer it and returned to say Miss de Bourgh wondered if she might come in. Lizzy agreed and soon Anne joined her in the dressing room. Dismissing the maid, Lizzy invited Anne to come sit with her so they could talk.

"Mama was pleased with your performance today," Anne said. "I heard her telling Aunt Susan how well you had done and what a credit you would be to the family, I am very happy for you."

"I am happy it is over and done with. Your mother's approval was unexpected. Does it bother you?"

"Oh, no," Anne said happily. "I want her to approve of you. It helps her be more reconciled to your eventual marriage to Will. She wanted him to marry _me_ , you see, but we did not wish to marry each other. It is hard to convince her once she gets an idea in her head, but the more she approves of you, the less likely she is to complain that Will and I will not marry as she had planned."

Lizzy laughed. "Will told me she is very like my own mother in temperament. Mama is an expert at stubbornly holding onto her own view of how others should behave. Of the two, I think _your_ mother is the more reasonable." Her comment prompted Anne to giggle.

"I am sorry, Lizzy, but I have never thought my mother to be reasonable. I think I may be afraid to meet your mother if that is the case."

"Avoid the experience as long as you may. I would not wish to test our friendship by exposing you to her." Lizzy's tone was teasing, yet her look was serious.

"I am glad to have you as a friend, Lizzy. I would not let your mother or mine change that. Are you ready to go down and accept the congratulations of all the family?"

"I suppose so. It will not be any easier for putting it off and I would not wish Will to worry." Lizzy gave Anne a half-hearted smile.

"I think he was born worried. He can be so serious and protective of the people he cares about."

"He told me his mother thought he _was_ a born protector. She felt he was happiest when he had people to care for. I think she was correct, although I wish I could be cared for without having to be followed by two footmen anytime I leave the house." They both laughed again as they stood to head downstairs.

0o0

Lizzy wished again she had been able to just hide away in her room. She was fond of every person in the drawing room, but together they formed an overwhelming crush. Will seemed to sense her mood. It probably matched his own, she thought. He drew her aside to stand together by one of the windows. The window was not open, of course, but it still felt slightly cooler there and they were away from the mass of people.

"I obtained permission from Aunt Miranda to take you on a drive tomorrow, Lizzy. If you are willing, that is," he quickly added. "You should wear comfortable clothes and your favorite walking shoes."

"You have found a place for me to walk?" she asked in excited relief.

"I have," he said. "We must take a footman and maid as chaperones, but other than that we can stride in privacy. I am not sure how you should go about it, but pick a maid who can keep up with you. I have already chosen the footman."

"Oh, Will! Thank you!" Lizzy exclaimed. She just barely held herself back from throwing herself into his arms with joy.

"I know these last weeks have been a strain for you," he said, with a fond smile. "My aunts mean well, but they all three have exacting standards and a commanding presence. You deserve a day away."

"Whether I deserve it or not, I _desperately_ need it, especially with the upcoming ball. The curtsy to the Queen may have required extensive preparation, but the actual event was over in just a few minutes. I shall have to remain on my best behavior for several _hours_ for the ball."

"I am not certain how I can help you with that," Will said. "According to Charles, I tend to demonstrate my _worst_ behavior at balls."

"Take me on my walk so I can get rid of all my frustrations. Then I can keep you company at the ball so we can help each other make it through creditably."

"I consider it a bargain, my dear," he said, offering his hand.

"Unbreakable," Lizzy replied, offering her own for a quick handshake.

Already feeling better with just the promise of a walk, Lizzy turned back to the room to view the assembled company. Predictably, Charles was sitting next to Jane while the two exchanged adoring glances and discussed their future life together at Eddington. They would marry in early June, just after Jane's eighteenth birthday. Lady Ashby and Mrs. Evans had already planned the wedding, a fairly simple affair, in accordance with their wishes. Mrs. Bennet had hoped to host a grand party to celebrate the wedding of her oldest, but Lady Ashby did not trust her after the outburst before Christmas. She convinced Jane to cut her mother out of the planning entirely. Although she did not wish to insult her mother, Jane agreed and sent Mrs. Bennet the news in a letter, explaning how she could not offend her hostess and society sponsors by denying the request to plan the event. Lizzy was surprised they had not heard the screams from Hertfordshire when _that_ letter was received.

Richard and Caroline sat together as well. They did not yet look on each other with adoration, but there was, at least, interest and good will. Just the day before, Ashby and Darcy had made an offer on Netherfield Park after receiving word from Mr. Phillips that the owner was willing to sell. Caroline was pleased at the prospect of being the mistress of a fine estate instead of just a horse farm. After Lizzy had given him specifics of the estate from the viewpoint of a long time neighbor, Richard decided to accept an investment from his father and uncle as long as they were clear he intended to repay them. He had already begun the process to resign and sell his commission. The future was better than ever for the couple.

Anne and Georgiana sat together with Miss Dalberry and Mrs. Jenkinson close by. The two cousins had become close during the visit at Christmas. They shared an interest in music, although Anne had never learned to play. Over the past few months they had chosen to read some of the same books so they would have other topics to discuss. Each found the other to be good company despite the twelve-year difference in their ages.

The older men, Matlock, Ashby, Darcy and Bingley stood along with Alex, enjoying a drink and discussing bits of business. Alex's courtship of Lady Penelope was going well and the family hoped he would soon be announcing his engagement. From the look on Alex's face, Lizzy thought he might have already asked the lady and was simply waiting for the right time to tell the family his news.

Lady Ashby, Lady Catherine and Mrs. Evans all sat together discussing the upcoming ball. Lizzy knew the planning had been completed two months prior and everything was prepared and ready to go, but still the ladies fretted over every detail. They wanted an event that was would cement the position of the three young ladies with the Ton and be appropriate as an engagement ball as well. After this there would be no question Jane, Lizzy and Caroline had the approval of the entire family.

0o0o0

Lizzy had been dressed and ready to leave since well before sunrise. It was a perfect spring day, with no more than a few fleecy clouds drifting across the sky. Of course, Lizzy would have insisted on the trip even if it had been pouring down rain. She needed a good walk.

Will arrived early and joined her for breakfast. Even though walking was not his normal form of exercise, he was looking forward to the activity and the time with Lizzy. Jane and Caroline were sleeping in late after the excitement of the previous day, but Mrs. Evans came down and sat with them as they ate. She knew what Will had planned and that he hoped to surprise Lizzy with the location, so she satisfied herself with warning them to keep in sight of their chaperones and stay safe without revealing any details.

Once they were ready, Lizzy called for her maid and donned her bonnet and pelisse. She was delighted to find their conveyance was an open carriage, pulled by two horses and guided by a postilion. Will joined Lizzy in the forward facing bench with the maid and footman across from them and next to a large hamper Will told her contained a picnic lunch.

"How far away are we going?" she asked when he spoke of the picnic.

"You will see," said Will with a smirk. He gave the word to the postilion and they set off. They passed through some of the respectable residential areas before turning onto one of the main roads Lizzy knew led out of town.

The two chatted as they went along, making observations about the houses and the people they passed. Despite many requests from Lizzy, Will persisted in his refusal to provide any information about their destination. "You will see," was all he would say on the subject each time she asked.

Lizzy's excitement grew as they left the city behind. It was not the road to Hertfordshire she knew so well, so they were not on their way to Longbourn. That idea had crossed her mind at first, but it would have been an excessive drive for just a walk, despite how important the activity was to her. She watched with growing excitement as they passed through a few villages before turning off the main road onto one that was narrower and appeared less used. The road wound along, separated from the tracts of farmland on either side by hawthorn hedges just coming into bloom. Lizzy was almost bouncing with her excitement when they turned into a driveway and stopped at the gate to a good-sized estate.

The postilion spoke with the gatekeeper, who said they were expected as he opened the way for them to proceed. The passed through and the gate was closed behind them as they rolled into the drive in front of the house.

"Will," she said insistently, "what is this place? Where are we?"

Will laughed, but decided it was time to satisfy her curiosity. "I called in a favor from one of my schoolfellows from Cambridge, Joe Clavens. This is his family estate. We have the run of the grounds for today while the family are in town. The gardens are extensive and you may stroll or stride here to your heart's content."

Lizzy slipped her arm around his and leaned against him briefly as a form of hug. "Oh, Will! Thank you!" she exclaimed. The maid and the footman shared a smile, but said nothing against the slight breach of propriety. When the carriage rolled to a stop Will helped Lizzy out. The postilion would take it to the stable and see to the horses until called for. Before the carriage moved off, the footman unloaded the hamper and left it by the entrance to the garden in a shady spot.

They began their walk in the formal gardens, but Lizzy quickly headed to the the open park beyond when Will told her to choose their path. He almost immediately learned why Lizzy found a stroll in town so tame. She set off at a pace he could only match because of his longer legs. The maid and footman followed behind, struggling to keep up with their charges.

There was neither breath nor desire for conversation at first, as Lizzy walked off all the frustration of recent months. They rounded the perimeter of the open area, following the hedge that bounded it a few times and then began to criss-cross the park itself for variety. The large, grassy park was smooth and open, without obstacles to trip on or anything to slow Lizzy's speed.

After the first round, the maid and footman stopped to catch their breath, moving to a spot in the park where they could keep the couple in view. They did not have to take all the exercise Lizzy desired in order to fulfill their duties. Will had just reached the point where he thought he would have to give in and join their chaperones when Lizzy finally slowed her pace. The walked a little farther in silence, letting their breathing settle.

"Have I worn you out?" Lizzy asked, still puffing slightly.

"Almost," he answered, with an attempt at a laugh despite his lack of breath.

"I think I have walked myself back into a calm place, but I am not ready to stop yet. Would you be willing to _stroll_ with me through the formal gardens? If you would rather sit for a while instead, I do not mind going on alone."

"As long as it _is_ a _stroll_ , I will be happy to continue on with you." He offered his arm, a courtesy which had been impractical while walking so quickly. Lizzy accepted and they slowly meandered over to the nearest portion of the formal gardens. Their chaperones fell in behind them, just close enough to keep them in sight while allowing Lizzy and Will to speak privately as they walked.

"My uncle told me he sometimes teases you about being an accomplished walker. I can see he has no idea of your true proficiency if he considers it a matter about which to tease," Will said after they had walked in silence for a time.

"I have spent years following the spirit of Lady Catherine's advice, practicing assiduously to gain such proficiency," Lizzy replied with a grin. Will just laughed.

They continued on at their leisurely pace, admiring the arrangements of early spring flowers that provided splashes of color against the green of tall evergreen shrubs and the white and gray of the stone walkways, statues and fountains. Will could easily imagine the two of them at Pemberley striding briskly along the trails he often rode or strolling companionably in the gardens near the house. It was a pleasing thought.

"What has you smiling so, Will?" Lizzy suddenly asked, startling him out of his daydreams.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about taking walks with you at Pemberley someday."

"You are pleased by the idea even after our mad dash around this estate?" Lizzy asked incredulously.

"I would not wish to walk so quickly or so far every day, but I would not mind it now and again if it pleases you. Better yet, after we marry we will not require chaperones and can walk where and whenever we please."

"I like the sound of that," Lizzy said.

Will looked around. "Speaking of chaperones, ours seem to have dropped out of sight for a moment." He quickly pulled Lizzy off the path of the maze-like area in which they walked and into a small enclosed alcove nearby.

"Will, what are you..." Lizzy began, but Will silenced her with a finger to her lips. Her breath hitched slightly and she felt a slight tingling sensation at his touch.

He very quietly said, "While we have a moment, I wondered...that is...may I..." He could not quite get the words out, but he slipped his hand along her cheek and leaned forward, making his intent clear. Not even realizing what she was doing, Lizzy tilted her head up slightly and their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss.

He pulled back slightly to look at her, then they both moved closer. They kissed a second time before they were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Without a word they quickly stepped back onto the path and resumed their walk just before the maid and footman rounded a corner behind them.

Lizzy knew she was blushing with embarrassment, but she had also enjoyed the brief moment of intimacy. Glancing quickly at Will, she saw he was blushing slightly as well, although she could not tell if it was because of the kiss or due to nearly being caught. He noticed her look and smiled.

"Thank you, Lizzy," he said in a near whisper. She had no idea how to respond, so she simply smiled back at him.

They continued to stroll around the gardens a little while longer before Will suggested they enjoy their picnic lunch. The maid stayed with them while the footman went to retrieve the hamper. Before long Will, Lizzy and their chaperones had settled down to a simple yet satisfying meal.

After the hamper was packed away again, Lizzy requested one more brisk walk around the perimeter of the park before they left the estate. Will agreed and they did the circuit under the watchful eyes of the chaperones. All too soon for Lizzy they were in the carriage and on their way back to the Evans townhouse.

As Will handed her out of the carriage, Lizzy leaned in close to him and said quietly, "Thank you for everything today, Will. It was exactly what I needed."

"You are most welcome," he replied. "I enjoyed the day as well. Remember, I claim your key sets at the ball. First, supper and last are mine. I want there to be no doubt you are my betrothed."

"And will you dance with Jane, Caroline and Anne as well?" she asked.

Will sighed and rolled his eyes teasingly. "Since you ask it of me, I will. But no one else, unless it is one of my aunts."

Lizzy smiled at him. "That will do. I look forward to it."

0o0o0

Jane, Lizzy and Caroline settled into the carriage with Mrs. Evans for the short trip to the Fitzwilliam townhouse. They would be arriving early to give them time for any last minute preparations before any of the guests arrived, but they were still very careful to avoid creasing their gowns or mussing their hair. At least they did not have the ridiculous hoops to worry about, Lizzy thought as she tried not to press too closely against either Jane or the wall of the carriage.

Despite feeling both nervous and excited, Lizzy had retained much of the calm she had regained on her long walk with Will. She would do her best to be a credit to the training and advice she had been given and hoped that would be enough. She knew Will would be by her side during the most important moments of the evening just as Charles would be there for Jane and Richard for Caroline. Aside from behaving properly, they could not control how society viewed them. Their best was all they could give.

On their arrival Lady Ashby rushed them up to a room she had set aside for their preparations. She and Mrs. Evans took another look at each of the young women, making a slight adjustment to the drape of a gown or the curls and braids in their hair. They were still at it when Lady Catherine and Anne arrived.

Anne looked lovelier than they had seen her before. Her ball gown fitted well and was of a style and color that showed her figure to advantage and brought out the newly healthy glow of her complexion and the brightness of her eyes.

"This is my first real ball," she whispered to Lizzy as her mother fussed at one of the ribbons on Caroline's gown that seemed determined to hang just wrong.

"Truly?" Lizzy whispered back. "What about when you were presented?"

"I was less ill than usual that year, but there was no point in having a ball I was not strong enough to dance at. I still may not be able to dance more than a few dances this evening. I hope I will have a few partners."

"Will has promised me he will dance once with you. I am certain Charles will do the same. I suspect Alex will dance with you too. I do not know if Richard will want to dance with anyone other than Caroline. He is still recovering, after all and there is always the chance of being bumped into and having his arm disturbed on the dance floor."

"I am glad to be assured of two dances, anyway, maybe three. I rather hoped I might dance with someone outside the family, though."

"You look so lovely tonight I am certain you will be asked to dance by several of the guests."

0o0

Will, Richard and Charles all looked a little stunned as Lady Catherine escorted the four lovely young ladies into the small room off the side of the ballroom where the couples would await the opening of the ball. With a sharp look at the young men she turned and left the room. Richard recovered first, stepping forward to bow to them all.

"It is rare to find such beauty contained in a single room," he said before offering his hand to Caroline. His action prompted Will and Charles to step forward. Charles immediately offered his hand to Jane, but Will turned first to Anne.

"You look radiant, Anne," he said with a bow. "May I hope to have one of your dances this evening, cousin?"

"I would like that," she said. "I do not know how well I shall hold up this evening, but I should have time to rest a bit during supper. Would the dance immediately after be acceptable to you?"

"I look forward to it." He bowed to her again, then turned to Lizzy, reaching out his hand. When she took it he bowed and kissed the tips of her gloved fingers before stepping close enough to tuck her hand into the crook of his arm "Lizzy, you are lovely beyond words this evening. I am honored to be dancing the first with you."

"I am looking forward to our dance far more than the introductions your grandfather will be making," she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"The ordeal should be over fairly quickly," he promised. "I am glad you chose the topaz set from the Darcy jewels for this evening. They seem to match the sparkle in your eyes and certainly go very well with the color and style of your gown."

"As if your aunts would have allowed me to pick something that did not," she answered with a faint chuckle. "I was not certain about wearing any of the jewels, but Mrs. Evans insisted it was appropriate when your father sent them over. She told me Georgiana would inherit your mother's personal jewelry as she had inherited her mother's, but these are part of a collection that stays with the Darcy family estate."

"Yes, they are Darcy history. My mother did not often wear these. Her personal jewelry was more suited to her coloring and will do well on Georgiana when she is old enough. These seem to have been made for you." Lizzy inclined her head slightly at the compliment. Any chance to say more was interrupted when Lady Catherine returned to the door.

"It is time," she said, looking around the room at all of them. "Remember the sequence we practiced. There is one addition, but it changes little of the order we decided on."

As they stepped out of the room they could hear the noise of people milling around in the ballroom. Lady Catherine brought them to a small door, normally used by the servants, that opened into one end of the ballroom. She opened the door slightly so they could see the small, fairly low platform with steps on both sides, that had been set up at that end of the room. As they watched, the Earl of Matlock ascended the shallow steps. One of the servants rang a bell and the room quieted as the assembled guests turned to look at him.

"Good evening and welcome to you all," he said in a voice that echoed around the room. "I thank you for joining us as we celebrate several important events tonight. First, please allow me to present the young ladies in whose honor this ball has been given. My granddaughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh, was in poor health the year she was presented at court and had no celebratory ball at that time. Her health has improved recently. Her mother and I wish now to introduce her to your notice."

Lady Catherine and Anne walked into the room together and ascended to the platform. As Lady Catherine stood next to her father with a slight smile on her face, Anne stood where she could be seen by the assembled company. She offered a graceful curtsy before she and her mother walked down the steps on the opposite side of the platform from which they had entered. They took up a spot near to the steps and waited.

"I now present Miss Jane Bennet, who was sponsored before the court by Mrs. Miranda Evans of Brierhill in Derbyshire. Miss Bennet is the eldest daughter of Mr. Thomas Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. Her father is unable to be here due to illness, but has allowed our family the pleasure of introducing his daughter."

As he spoke Jane entered the room and gracefully stepped up to join him on the platform. She curtsied to the assemblage and then returned down the stairs the way she came before taking up a place near the platform but out of the way of Lizzy, who entered next.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, also of Longbourn, was sponsored before the court by my daughter Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She is the second daughter of Mr. Thomas Bennet." Lizzy made her curtsy and returned to stand by Jane.

"Miss Caroline Bingley was sponsored before the court by my daughter Lady Ashby. She is the second daughter of Mr. Charles Bingley, whose family estate is Eddington, in Derbyshire." Caroline rose to the platform, made her curtsy and joined the other two.

"In addition to honoring these young ladies, our family has several betrothals to announce this evening. For the first, I yield my place to the Duke of Heatherwood." He bowed and stepped to the side as the Duke joined him on the platform. This was the surpise addition Lady Catherine had mentioned.

In a loud voice he announced the betrothal of his daughter, Lady Penelope Marlowe, to Alexander Fitzwilliam, son of Lord Ashby. Alex and Lady Penelope stepped up to greet the company before they and the Duke moved to stand beside Lady Catherine and Anne.

Matlock then announced the betrothal between Captain Richard Fitzwilliam and Miss Caroline Bingley. As he spoke, Richard entered the room and offered his arm to Caroline before they ascended the platform together, greeted the company and moved off to stand near Alex. The announcement of Will's betrothal to Lizzy followed in the same manner and finally Matlock announced the betrothal of Charles and Jane. He said a few more words to the assembled guests and then gave the signal for the first dance to begin. Amid clapping and words of congratulation all the couples moved to the dance floor.

Ashby partnered his niece so Anne could participate in the first dance along with the four engaged couples and any others that wished to join them. The room was abuzz with the news of the betrothals to the point where it was difficult to hear the music at first. The participants all knew the dance, however, and made it through without incident. Will actually enjoyed dancing for the first time in his life.

Between sets Will stayed close to Lizzy, accepting congratulations from the guests and making introductions. Darcy also remained close by, showing his public support of the match and guarding Lizzy from anyone he thought might behave inappropriately with her. To Lizzy's joy, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were among the guests. She felt better knowing her family was at least represented in the room. They had a short discussion and agreed to sit near her during supper before they moved off to speak with Jane. Will was glad to see them as well. Mr. Gardiner was a friendly face in what he generally considered an unfriendly crowd and he finally had the opportunity to meet Mrs. Gardiner, who he liked at once.

Overall, the evening was less of a challenge than Will had expected. He enjoyed his dances with Lizzy, although he did not care for all the attention between sets and disliked allowing other men to dance with her. He danced with Jane and Caroline as well as the promised set with Anne, but chose to sit out all the rest so he could watch Lizzy dance. Mrs. Gardiner stood with him for one of those sets and they spoke quite happily of Lambton and Pemberley. He did receive some unwanted attention from young ladies who thought to test his commitment to Lizzy. After he showed no inclination to be charmed by them, most moved off to have a try at his father, much to Will's amusement.

He noticed Anne had a few partners other than just family, although she chose to dance only every other set. He teased her about it a little when they had their dance after supper. She just smiled happily at him. He did not know she was experiencing the kind of evening she had only dreamed of during all the years of her illness. She would not allow a little teasing to spoil her mood.

The evening was still a long one, despite their enjoyment of it. Both Will and Lizzy were glad when it was finally time to dance the last dance. Their earlier dances had been carried out with a little teasing conversation, but they remained largely silent for this one. Both were tired and found themselves content to simply smile at one another. As the music ended, Will bowed and once again kissed Lizzy's gloved hand. He wished it were her lips he was kissing and by her blush he suspected she had thought something similar. She tucked her arm into his and they stood together as they joined the family in bidding the guests farewell. A turning point had been reached and both felt no doubt they would be continuing forward as a team for the rest of their lives.


	28. Gains and Losses

**Chapter Twenty-** **Eight** **–** **Gains and Losses**

Will did not see much of Lizzy over the next several days. Lady Ashby and Mrs. Evans dragged the three young ladies with them on visit after visit to members of the Ton. It was over a week after the ball before Will was allowed to join them one evening for dinner. He listened sympathetically as Lizzy expressed her frustration with the ordeal.

"I never realized how fortunate I was growing up away from all this," she said as they settled into a quiet corner to talk before the meal. "The maliciousness of so many of these women astounds me."

"Are they cruel to you?" Will asked with concern.

"I have no doubt they would be if we were not under the protection of your aunts, Lady Ashby in particular. _Her_ friends are always most gracious and their support of us for her sake is very clear. It is the ladies not of the first circle who most resemble Caroline as she used to behave. I have seen her more than once appear to be comparing their behavior to that of Lady Ashby's friends. I think she realizes her old behaviors betrayed her lower status instead of making her appear of higher status as was her intent."

"She needed to learn. Richard has little patience for those who try to puff up their own consequence. He will expect her to follow his mother's model."

"Lady Ashby mentioned something to that effect. Caroline was pleased when I told her their residence at Netherfield Park would place them at the top of Meryton society. Your aunt reminded Caroline that meant she would be under increased scrutiny in the neighborhood and would have all the more need to behave in a gracious manner if she wished to be a credit to her husband and maintain their high standing in the community. The message seemed to be properly received. I hope she is ready to be fawned on by my Mama."

"Will you be insulted if I suggest that may be a powerful test of Caroline's newer behaviors?" Will winked conspiratorily at her.

Lizzy laughed. "I will not. After all, it is only the truth. Has the purchase of Netherfield been finalized yet?"

Will shook his head. "They have an agreement ready to go. Father and my uncle are prepared to transfer the funds, but they want Richard to be the one to sign the purchase documents drawn up by Mr. Phillips. Since I know the way and to give my cousin company, I will travel to Meryton with Richard day after tomorrow so he can complete the purchase and take possession. We will stay for a week or two while Richard and I go over the property and make plans. Would you like me to carry anything to your family?"

"I will have letter and a few books for my father if you can manage them." Lizzy looked at him hopefully.

"That will be no problem. Despite Richard's dislike of the vehicles, we will be traveling by carriage. His arm is healing well, but he must be careful not to re-injure it and riding horseback is a little too likely to do so."

"I suspect Jane will wish to send a letter to Mama, and of course we will send greetings to our Aunt and Uncle Phillips, if that is acceptable?"

"Anything you like. I will stop by for your letters and packages tomorrow afternoon. If you are going to be out, you can leave them for me to collect from the butler."

"Thank you, Will," Lizzy said with a bright smile. "You should know that, except on Sunday, Monday and Wednesday, Mama usually spends the early afternoon visiting her friends. If you call between two and four you can visit with my father and generally not be caught in her company."

Will grinned. "Thank you for the information. I will put it to good use."

"I want you to have a successful trip, not a frustrating one," she replied cheerfully. "And I hope you will both come back safely and soon."

0o0o0

The journey to Meryton was easy enough. Will drove a gig his father sometimes used for short trips. If they had to ride in a carriage both men preferred an open conveyance like this one. As they drove along Will gave Richard his perspective on the uncomfortable dinner they had at Longbourn the previous winter, knowing it had already been mentioned to him by Ashby. Richard agreed Mrs. Bennet was certainly a piece of work. He could hardly believe she had thought to simply switch the betrothals the way she suggested.

"She must have no idea how such agreements work," Richard said with disgust. "They are legal contracts."

"Both Lizzy and her father mentioned that she believes anything she wishes to believe and no amount of fact can convince her she is wrong. Her husband has given up trying to correct her and most of the time he does not even bother to silence her."

"Amazing," Richard said.

Despite the unwillingness to correct his wife, Will had liked Mr. Bennet, in general, although he still did not think the man fully understood the impact Mrs. Bennet's very vocal scorn for Lizzy had on his supposedly favorite daughter. He looked forward to visiting with the man again, albeit only briefly and without facing his wife. Will passed on Lizzy's warning of the best times to visit so Richard would have the information for the future. He also asked that once Richard moved in he would keep an eye on Mr. Bennet, just to make sure he did not become more ill without Lizzy or Jane being informed so they could visit if they needed to do so. Richard agreed. He looked forward to making Mr. Bennet's acquaintance, although he admitted he, also, would prefer to avoid Mrs. Bennet whenever possible.

Upon entering Meryton, Will used the directions given to him by Lizzy to quickly find the law office of Mr. Phillips. That gentleman was expecting them and greeted the two young men warmly, ushering them inside after detailing his office boy to mind the horses and look after the gig until it was needed again.

They chatted for a few moments before Mr. Phillips turned to the business at hand. He had the necessary paperwork prepared and before too long the purchase was signed and witnessed, with a messenger on his way to Ashby carrying a note confirming the details for the transfer of funds. For all intents and purposes Richard now owned an estate. The agreement allowed him to take possession immediately which was, of course, their plan.

"Mrs. Nichols has been the housekeeper at Netherfield going on ten years now," Mr. Phillips told Richard as he gave him some additional details on the situation at the estate. "You are under no obligation to keep her on, of course, but it might be wise if you did, at least until you bring your bride home. She has always run an efficient household and she is well-respected around here. You also need to know the staff was reduced to a minimum last year. Those who remain are all local people, with long-standing ties to the community. When you wish to add staff, Mrs. Nichols will know where to hire people who will integrate well with the remaining staff."

"She sounds like a treasure," Richard commented.

"She sounds like Mrs. Reynolds," Will muttered.

"As I said, a treasure," insisted Richard, winking at his cousin with a smirk.

Noticing an inquiring look from Mr. Phillips, Will explained, "Mrs. Reynolds is the housekeeper at Pemberley, my family estate. She has been with us since I was four years of age."

"Will she treat Lizzy well, do you think?" Mr. Phillips asked a little hesitantly.

"Yes, I am certain she will," came the reply. Richard nodded agreement with Will's words.

Mr. Phillips fixed Will in a steady, stern look. "My niece is very dear me, Mr. Darcy. I hope you will always treat her as the treasure _she_ is."

"I shall do my best, sir." Will spoke calmly but with great feeling behind his words.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. Shall we head out to the estate? I can take you around it and help you get settled. Before you return to London, I hope you will join my wife and me for dinner one night. Agnes would very much like to meet you. She has worried about the character of the man who is betrothed to our Lizzy."

Richard and Will glanced at each other and nodded. "We shall be glad to accept your invitation," Richard told him.

0o0o0

In London, Ashby, Darcy and Bingley had all received an invitation of another sort. Michael Saunders, the agent of the Bow Street Runners who had been in charge of the investigation on Lord Brixworth's land, had sent a request to each of them for a meeting at a public house on the outskirts of London. The letters said they had a strong lead that would enable them to capture George, but the plan they had in mind would require the assistance of all three men. Bingley had wondered at being included, but his letter explained they would need some of the resources of his business to be successful. All three letters asked that they arrive together due to the location and the need to remain inconspicuous.

After comparing notes they agreed to meet at Darcy House, which was closest to the location of the meeting, and take one of the Darcy carriages from there. To avoid the chance of tipping George off to the operation, Mr. Saunders had asked they not tell anyone else about the reason for their meeting. They simply let their families know they had some business to work on together and would be looking at one of their investments that morning. When he heard they planned to gather together that day, Matlock asked if he could arrive before they needed to leave to discuss making his own investment with Bingley and Gardiner. He still had reservations about associating with tradesmen, but they were nearly family now, which made it more acceptable. Bingley and the others agreed to meet with him since there would be no reason not to allow it under normal circumstances.

Ashby was pleased to see his father even consider making investments with their group. The Matlock estate was solvent and brought in an acceptable income, but did not have a large reserve to carry it if they experienced a series of bad years with crop failures or a dramatic drop in the price of their produce. He had been in a similar state himself and without the investments they had made and the good returns brought in to them by Bingley and Gardiner over the years, Ashby and Darcy would not have been able to produce the funds for a purchase like Netherfield Park. Ashby felt great satisfaction making the transfer of purchase money. Even as recently as ten years ago, when he first started investing, there had been no guarantee he would ever be able to make a truly significant contribution to Richard's future.

He could have supported his second son, of course. In fact, Richard received an allowance he could have lived on in idleness if he chose and he would always be welcome in the family homes. It would not have been a bad life, but he would always have been dependent upon the goodwill of his father, and later, his brother, for anything he wished to do. Many second and third sons lived their whole lives under similar conditions and were happy enough. Richard hated the idea. He wanted more out of life than to skid along under someone else's control. That was why Ashby allowed him to enter the Army and he was proud of his son's service to crown and country despite his worries for Richard's safety. He was even more proud to see his son steadily save for a future outside the military instead of falling into the extravagance and vices so many young officers chose. Ashby looked forward to seeing what Richard made of the estate.

0o0o0

Mr. Phillips led the way to Netherfield in his own gig and Will followed behind. The attorney showed them where the property began at the turning from the lane just past the drive to Longbourn. As they neared the manor house, he pointed out the turn to the stables, where they left both gigs and their horses in the care of the groom and stable boy who were all that was left of the original stable hands. Richard wanted to start looking over the stable immediately, but Will and Mr. Phillips convinced him to go first to the house to meet Mrs. Nichols and complete the turnover of the estate. There would be time after Mr. Phillips had taken his leave for them to explore the stables and grounds, Will insisted. Reluctantly, Richard agreed.

The introduction to Mrs. Nichols confirmed the good opinion Mr. Phillips had planted with his description. After offering Richard a sincere welcome, she provided him a quick and concise report on the condition of the household, the number of available staff and the few concerns she felt were most important. One of the footman had been immediately dispatched on their arrival to bring their luggage up to the rooms that were ready and waiting for them. by the time she finished their report there was hot water in readiness should they wish to go wash up and tea along with a light meal ready to be served in any room they chose. In fact, Richard suspected from her efficient manner he could have arrived without warning, accompanied by his entire family, and Mrs. Nichols would have calmly escorted them all to perfectly prepared rooms and provided a formal dinner within the hour without so much as breaking her stride or uttering a complaint. He was now certain he wished to keep her on, and her ability to give a proper report was a bonus. The less he had to think about the running of the household, the better. He hoped Caroline would agree when the time came for her to join him there.

As Mrs. Nichols went off to make arrangements for the simple supper Richard had requested for that evening, Mr. Phillips took them to the study. First he showed them the location of the safe and provided Richard with the combination. He also recommended Richard call in a locksmith from St. Albans to change the combination before too much time passed.

"That is the closest place you can find a trustworthy man," he said. "We used to have a local locksmith, but he passed on a few years ago. At this point, too many people know the combination of this safe for it to be truly secure. There has never been a problem, but prevention is the best cure in my book."

Richard and Will both agreed. The safe was essentially useless if the combination was well-known. Richard took down the name and direction of a man who had done satisfactory work for Mr. Phillips in the past and they moved on to the documents the attorney had removed from the safe.

"These are the ledgers for the last five years.," he told Richard. "Your father indicated you would be shifting the estate over to support horse breeding as the primary source of income. Nevertheless, you should have the back records to assist you in working with your tenants and getting a general idea of the normal operating costs."

"I think you will find them useful, Richard. Father insisted on a copy of the estate records for Eddington when Charles took over there and they have already helped settle more than one minor issue to his benefit," Will said.

"Your tenants are generally honest people, but they may try to misrepresent old agreements thinking you will not know any better," Mr. Phillips added. "In addition, I have here a few maps you may find useful. This first one is a survey map which is a duplicate of the one in the sale documents. This second is a copy of the same map that has been marked up to show how each section of the estate has been used in the past year. The third one will give you a general idea of the area including the location and rough size of each major estate. It also shows the roads and trails and can help you find your way around."

Will found the third map most interesting, looking it over to see the places Lizzy had probably spent her days walking, while Richard set himself to studying the second one. He asked several questions of Mr. Phillips and a few times they referred to the ledgers for answers. Eventually he felt he had a good understanding of where the estate stood at present. Mr. Phillips provided a little more information about the house before he bid them good day and headed back to the village.

"Shall we go take a look at the stables now, Will?" Richard asked after the two of them finished off the tea and sandwiches that had been brought up while they were working with Mr. Phillips.

"I wonder if Mrs. Nichols can tell you where to hire more stable hands?" Will asked in return.

"Good question. I think I will ask her on the way out." Richard grinned at his cousin. They put the paperwork away and left the study. They had exploring to do.

0o0o0

On the afternoon of their second day at Netherfield, a Thursday, Will decided to make the deliveries Lizzy and Jane had entrusted to him. Richard agreed to come along. He was curious to meet his neighbor and get to know Mr. Bennet from personal experience rather than the impressions of others. They waited until a little after two o'clock and then took the gig down the lane to Longbourn.

Mrs. Hill, the housekeeper, recognized Will when she opened the door. "Mr. Darcy, welcome back to Longbourn," she said as she gestured for them to come in. Will asked if Mr. Bennet was accepting visitors as he and his cousin wished to pay a call. She showed them to a sitting room and told them she would go check. A few minutes later she was back to escort them to Mr. Bennet's study.

As they entered the room Will took a good luck at Lizzy's father. To Will's eyes he did not appear to be any better, but he also did not seem to be any worse. He supposed that was good enough news to carry back to London when they returned. Mr. Bennet greeted him with a smile and Will proceeded to introduce the father of his betrothed to Richard, the man's new neighbor. Mr. Bennet did not seem at all surprised to see them, although he was pleased and slightly surprised to receive the letters and the package Will brought with him. After joking about their work as delivery men, he offered the two young men seats and they settled down to chat.

"I would guess my Lizzy told you her mother's habit of visiting her neighbors about this time of day," he said.

"Yes, sir," Will replied. "She felt we might have a better visit with you if we arrived when her mother was out."

"That was good thinking on her part. So, Captain Fitzwilliam, what do you think of Netherfield so far?"

"I think it will be an admirable property for my purposes. I have a fondness for horses and I plan to breed and train them."

"Your father mentioned something of that to me when he first considered the estate. I see by the bandages you had a bit of adventure on the continent. Will you be returning to the Army or have you decided to get out?"

"I am in the process of selling my commission and leaving the service for good. As I suspect you already know, I am betrothed to Mr. Bingley's daughter Caroline. We will marry early next year and I will bring her here to preside over the estate while I begin to build up my stables and get things started.

"Good luck for you that you are already betrothed. Although my wife has no daughters old enough to push at you, several of the neighboring families do. You will give less offense when you fend them off by explaining you are already committed to someone else."

"You say less offense. There will still be some?" Richard asked.

"While they may be kinder, society here is little different from the Ton in some ways. Until you are actually married some will still consider you fair game. If my daughter Mary were only a few months older I am certain my wife would be one of those trying to entrap you. I am looking forward to a great deal of amusement when she discovers the future mistress of Netherfield is the sister of Jane's future husband." Mr. Bennet chuckled at the thought.

"I hope it is more amusing than her discovery that I am the nephew of Lord and Lady Ashby," Will said somewhat sharply.

"Yes, well, that was not one of her better evenings. I am not certain she understands yet that the new master of Netherfield is the _son_ of Lord and Lady Ashby as well as your cousin."

"It might go over better if she learns that in private instead of discovering it in some public forum," Will suggested. Mr. Bennet grimaced slightly.

"I suppose you are correct," he grumbled. "It does take much of the fun out of the situation."

"As I remember, the last situation was not fun for anyone and was acutely embarrassing to your daughters," Will reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I know," Mr. Bennet said wearily.

"You asked about my impressions of Netherfield," Richard said, changing the subject. "I currently find it rather empty of staff, particularly in the stables. Mrs. Nichols is asking around for some of the men who were let go over the last two years, but many have been hired elsewhere. Do you know of any young men who are good with horses that I might consider hiring?"

"My horses are mostly working animals that do not require the special care you will want to give yours. My stable hands have no special skills and do not really need them. They treat the horses well enough and that is all I ask of them. I doubt they have any relatives who would do much better. Arnold Goulding is the man with whom you probably wish to speak. He prides himself on keeping a fine stable and probably knows who is looking for work among the relatives of his own people."

"How would I best go about gaining an introduction to him?" Richard asked.

"I cannot travel that far just now or I would take you. I can write a brief letter of introduction if you would like, or you can have Phillips introduce you when he is available. If you are willing to wait I could introduce you at church. I expect most of the neighborhood will wish to meet you then."

"Mr. Phillips gave us a map of the local estates. We could find our way to the Goulding estate – Haye Park, I think it was - if you would write the letter for us," Will said.

"Very well," Mr. Bennet agreed. "I suppose it shall not take much effort to do so." He pulled a piece of paper from his desk, selected a quill and uncorked his ink bottle. In just a few minutes the short letter was written and sanded. Will and Richard thanked Mr. Bennet and took their leave, glad to escape before Mrs. Bennet returned.

"I do not think I am looking forward to church on Sunday," Richard said as Will directed the gig down the drive from Longbourn. "I hope it will not be as bad as Mr. Bennet suggested it might be."

"It could be his way of having a little amusement with us. Then again..." Will let the thought trail off.

"Perhaps we should also visit the vicar and have him announce at the service that you and I are both happily betrothed."

"Or post a notice in the village square," Will said with a laugh.

"Or pin signs on our backs when we go to church."

"Now that is a good idea," Will agreed.

0o0o0

When applied to, Mr. Goulding had provided Richard with some contacts to help him find more men for the stables. As Mr. Bennet had suggested, some were relatives of his own people. Others were men he had considered employing at one time or another. Their distant neighbor had been happy to meet them both when they arrived for their visit and insisted on taking them out to his stables. Richard agreed the man had some good animals, although they were not quite what he was hoping to breed. He preferred powerful riding horses to pretty carriage horses with more flash than drive. Still, it had been a productive visit and Richard hoped they would stay on good terms. He and Will accepted a dinner invitation for the following Tuesday with the Goulding family.

The meeting with the neighbors after church was not nearly as bad as they feared. Word had already gotten around that both young men were engaged. They had Mrs. Phillips to thank for that. She had passed every bit of news she could find out about them all around the neighborhood even before they had dinner at her home on Saturday evening. She must have been gossiping that morning as well because some people even referenced things Will and Richard had said during the meal as they came up to be introduced. Several people congratulated Will on his betrothal to Lizzy, offering her much praise. It seemed she was thought of far better by the neighbors than by her own mother.

More invitations were offered by other neighbors that Sunday. They did not want to be out every evening of this visit, so they had to pick and choose. Given the invitation they had already accepted for Tuesday, they decided on dinner with Sir William and Lady Lucas on Thursday. Many other neighbors were invited, so it would be a good chance to get to know them. Will knew from Lizzy that Sir William's oldest daughter was a friend of hers. He thought it might be a nice gesture if he offered to carry a letter from Miss Lucas to Lizzy when he returned to town.

Richard also finally experienced a meeting with Mrs. Bennet after church that day. She greeted Will rather dismissively. He was, after all, only _Lizzy's_ betrothed. Mr. Bennet had apparently told her of Richard's parentage. She did try to convince him Jane would make a very good wife. He agreed she would make an excellent wife for Charles Bingley. That did not please her at all, but she changed the subject and asked Richard to intervene with his mother on her behalf. Mrs. Bennet felt it was her right to plan her oldest daughter's wedding no matter who she married and she did not appreciate Lady Ashby usurping that right. Richard pretended not to hear her. He and Will quickly took their leave at that point.

"Why _is_ my mother planning Jane's wedding?" he asked Will later.

"Your mother believes Mrs. Bennet would make a complete hash of the event with her lack of restraint and inability to listen to the ideas of anyone else including the bride and groom. I am certain your mother is correct. Lizzy told me Jane is much happier with your mother and Aunt Miranda doing the planning, although she feels guilty about cutting her own mother out of it."

"What does Lizzy think?" Richard asked.

"She thinks it is exactly what her mother deserves."

"Smart girl, that. How did you luck out?"

"I put my foot in my mouth at just the right time, apparently."

0o0o0

On Wednesday morning, the Earl of Matlock signed the agreement to invest with the group headed by Bingley and Gardiner. The document was soon witnessed by Ashby and Darcy and the four men had a small drink to celebrate.

"I like the idea of building a reserve for the estate," Matlock said to Bingley at his normal loud volume. "My son has done well with you. I hope to see the same kind of returns over time."

"We will do our best for you," Bingley replied with a bright smile. "It is in my interest as much as yours."

"So it is. Never thought I would call a tradesman family, but soon enough you will be. I can't say I really mind anymore."

The clock in the corner of the study chimed and Darcy realized it was nearing time for them to leave. He rang for a servant and ordered the carriage to be readied.

"Considering our business," Bingley said quietly to Darcy, "Perhaps it would be best if we left these documents safely here until after our return."

"I will lock them up and you can retrieve them before you go home." Darcy was suiting the action to the words when Mr. Carroll, the butler, knocked on the study door and announced Abraham Wickham. Darcy finished locking the desk drawer then stood as Wickham entered the room.

"I am sorry it took me so long to get here, sir," Wickham said. "I tried my best to arrive by yesterday evening as you requested, but I ran into several delays on the way and I thought someone might be following me."

"What are you talking about, Wickham?" Darcy asked. "Why have you come? Is there a problem at the estate?"

"Sir?" asked Wickham in confusion. "I came because you sent for me."

"How is that? I never sent for you," Darcy replied.

"I have the letter with me, sir. Here it is." Wickham pulled a letter out of the inside pocket of his coat and handed it to his employer.

Darcy took it and examined it carefully. The letter did appear to be from him. It was his handwriting and his style. Yet he knew he had not written or sent this letter. Darcy became very worried.

"Wickham, I think this letter was sent to you by George. He wanted you here in town for some reason."

"But why? Surely he knew you would recognize this as a forgery as soon as you saw it," Ashby commented.

"You say you were delayed and followed?" Darcy asked his steward.

"Yes, sir. Do you think perhaps whoever it was meant to harm me but never had the chance?"

"It would make sense to me," Ashby said.

"That scoundrel needs to be stopped," Matlock declared.

"That is actually part of why we are here together today," Darcy said, deciding it was best to speak openly. "We were asked not to mention it to others, but the meeting we are about to go to is with a Bow Street Runner who has a plan to capture George. I think Wickham should go with us. The Runner needs to know about this letter and the events of your trip."

"Of course, sir. You know I wish to stop him as well, even if he is my son. He has done too much harm."

"Well, the carriage will be ready soon. We can all go together then."

"Do you think you could drop me at my club on your way to your meeting?" Matlock asked. "I had an appointment regarding some legislation and am running later than I expected. It will take too long to return to the townhouse and have my own carriage readied."

"Certainly. It will not be more than a few blocks out of our way." Darcy told him.

The men prepared to leave. The area near the desk was a little crowded, however, and Matlock overbalanced slightly as he stood, bumping into his son. In turn, Ashby and Wickham bumped into each other and the edge of the desk,knocking over the bottle of ink, which had not been properly corked when they finished their business. The ink spilled all over Ashby and Wickham in addition to making a mess on the carpet.

"Oh, blast!" said Ashby. "You three go on. Wickham and I will quickly change and catch up to you on horseback. Without a second carriage we should still be inconspicuous enough for Mr. Saunders. May I borrow one of your servants to run to the townhouse for a change of clothes, Darcy?"

"Whatever you need, Ashby." Darcy said as he rang for a servant to clean up the rest of the mess. "Did you bring a change of clothes with you, Wickham?"

Yes, sir. I will go along with Lord Ashby and we will catch you up quickly."

The footman came in along with Mr. Carroll, who announced the carriage was ready. The butler immediately left to get more help to clean up the desk and carpet. Darcy looked around the room. Everything else seemed in order.

"Take Lord Ashby and Mr. Wickham upstairs to guest rooms," Darcy told the footman. "Get them anything they need to clean up. Have a messenger report to Lord Ashby as quickly as possible so he can send for a change of clothes." The young man nodded and led the way.

"We will see you soon, Ashby," Bingley said as his friend left the room.

"Have the messenger tell my coachman to pick me up around four o'clock this afternoon," Matlock told his son.

"Yes, Father," Ashby said and continued down the hall.

Matlock looked at the pool of ink on the floor. "Nasty mess, that," he said. "Well, I guess we should be going." Darcy and Bingley agreed and they left the room.

Darcy had already informed his coachman of their destination. Before boarding he instructed him they would be dropping the earl at his club and to detour that way first. The coachman acknowledged the instructions and Darcy settled himself inside.

The day was warm enough they opened the windows for ventilation as they went despite the dirt and smell in the city. The carriage rattled along at a decent pace until they turned towards the more crowded street that would take them to Matlock's destination. They had to slow behind other carriages. Men on horseback wove around the vehicles making better time. They had just hit a spot where the road cleared ahead for a bit when a man brought his horse close alongside and threw something into the window.

"What was that?" asked Matlock as Darcy watched the man spur his horse into a gallop.

"Fire?" asked Bingley just as everything turned to chaos. Darcy heard a loud noise while his eyes burned in a sudden flash of light. He felt intense pain and might have been the person he heard screaming. Then, in the same instant, it was over. The hand bomb that had been thrown into the carriage had done its work. George Darcy, Charles Bingley and Martin Fitzwilliam were dead.


	29. Shock

**Chapter Twenty-** **Nine** **–** **Shock**

The explosion could be heard at Darcy house, although it was distant enough to sound more like a faraway gunshot than what it truly represented. It was just a slight noise that was hardly worth notice or remark. Ashby had no idea his world had just changed. He had no idea he was now the unconfirmed Earl of Matlock, leaving the title of Viscount Ashby to his son, or that his nephew, Will, was now the master of Pemberley. That knowledge would come later. His concern was putting on the fresh clothes the servant had just brought in so he and Wickham could get on their way to the meeting with Mr. Saunders.

While they changed, the grooms saddled two of Darcy's horses and both men were soon riding towards the designated meeting place. Because they took the direct route they missed seeing the wreckage of the carriage, the panicked bystanders and all the other unpleasant results of the bomb. They were able to travel quickly and arrived a few minutes before the appointed time. Ashby was surprised, but not terribly worried that Darcy's carriage had not yet arrived. He and Wickham went inside and asked the proprietor to direct him to Mr. Saunders as he had been instructed in the letter.

The proprietor had no idea what he was talking about. He had never heard of Mr. Saunders nor had any of his private rooms been reserved for a meeting.

 _Now_ , Ashby began to worry.

They waited for half an hour, but there was still no sign of the Darcy carriage. There was still no sign of Mr. Saunders. Ashby had a very bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Wickham, I need to find out what is going on," he said as they walked out to their horses. "Wait here for another hour in case they show up. If they have not arrived by then, head back to Darcy House. I am headed to Bow Street. These letters we received may be forgeries as well, although I have no idea why we were sent here."

"Be cautious, sir." Wickham said.

"You as well. Stay of sight if you can. Keep your eyes open for danger."

After mounting his horse, Ashby headed to number 4 Bow Street to see what he could find out. It turned out he learned very little to the point. Mr. Saunders was out of town, he was told, tracking down a recent sighting of one George Wickham. The letter he and his companions received was certain to be a forgery. The kind of scheme it implied was not the sort of thing they did. They would continue to work on apprehending the criminal. What more _could_ they do?

Worry was turning to panic now.

Hoping for some news, Ashby decided to go to his father's club and see if there had been any change of plan before they dropped Matlock off there. His father was not at the club. He had not been there all day, and the man he was supposed to meet had given up and gone home.

Ashby headed to Darcy House, hoping to find they had all returned for some reason. A few blocks along the way he finally learned what had happened. There was not much left of the carriage or its occupants, the coachman or the two footmen. Even the horses were dead. All the same, Ashby knew whose carriage it had been. He knew without a doubt that his father, his brother-in-law and his very good friend were all dead.

Over two hours had passed, yet it was still a scene of chaos and pain. The force of the blast had blown out the windows of shops on either side of the street. Several people had been injured by flying debris and shattered glass. The uninjured seemed more inclined to look and gossip or complain than help.

Ashby did what he could to take charge. He had to do something to fight the feeling of pain and helplessness that had punched him in the gut when he recognized what the pile of debris in the street represented. To start with, he approached a few of the street boys who had been drawn to the scene to gawp and gape at the remains. For a scattering of coins they agreed to run his errands, one heading off to Bow Street to tell them it was likely George Wickham was right here in London and had struck again and others to Darcy House and the Fitzwilliam townhouse to bring back several of the servants to retrieve what they could from the wreckage.

Although a part of his mind was screaming with hurt and anger, Ashby did his best to calm those at the scene. A few more of the boys were sent off to find an apothecary or surgeon or physician – any man of medicine who would come. He tried to get the injured settled where they could be treated and yet he found there was so little he could do for them by himself.

As he moved around the scene of the disaster, Ashby spoke with the shopkeepers, the bystanders and the injured. Most only knew of the moment of the explosion and all the damage that followed. From a few, though, he heard about a man on a horse who threw something into the carriage before galloping away. It had been George Wickham. Ashby knew it as if he had seen it. He had known from the first moment he saw the wreckage. He also knew he and George's father were _meant_ to be among the dead. That was why they had been told to travel together in one vehicle. George knew they would bring his father along to the meeting when he arrived at Darcy House with an obviously forged note. Matlock's presence in the carriage was just a twist of fate. He could not think of it now, but in his nightmares Ashby would remember with guilt and fear that he would have been in that carriage as well if the ink bottle had been properly corked.

It seemed hours and days and weeks had passed before any help came, although it was really less than an hour. The servants from Darcy House and his own home arrived in groups of three or four at a time. They had learned enough from the errand boy that they brought carts, cloth to wrap up the remains and brooms to sweep up some of the mess along with Ashby knew not what else. He was beginning to be completely overwhelmed and his mind was shutting down. He hardly noticed as they set to doing whatever needed to be done.

To his surprise he found Mr. Carroll was suddenly beside him. Ashby wondered how long the man had been there, but he could not find the words to ask. The Darcy butler wrapped an arm around Ashby's shoulder and guided him to a carriage. He spoke gently, telling Ashby he had done enough and it was time to go home now.

"My horse?" Ashby thought to ask. He had left the animal in care of someone, although he was not certain who. He did not know why the horse was important at the moment, but he asked anyway.

"Joey the groom has him, my lord. See, over there." Mr. Carroll said, pointing.

Ashby looked and saw an older boy he recognized leading his horse away. He started to board the carriage at Mr. Carroll's urging, but suddenly Ashby turned aside. His stomach heaved and he spewed the contents onto the street. Dimly he realized he had somehow managed to miss his boots. A very tiny blessing on this cursed day. Mr. Carroll handed him a handkerchief and Ashby wiped his mouth mechanically. Finally, he boarded the carriage. There would be so much to do. He could not even think of it. So much, too much...loss.

Ashby had reached a point where he was nearly unresponsive by the time Mr. Carroll delivered him home. The Darcy's butler placed Ashby in the care of his valet before having a word with Alex, who had only just returned from a visit with Lady Penelope.

"What is wrong with my father?" Alex asked as he saw the valet leading his father away. "And why have _you_ delivered him here, Mr. Carroll? Is it something to do with the upset among the servants? We seem to be short several people at the moment."

"I have some very unpleasant news, Mr. Fitzwilliam," Mr. Carroll said. "While this might be better coming from your father, he is not in any state to manage the conversation at this time. Please forgive me if I am overstepping my place, sir."

"Tell me, Mr. Carroll. Whatever it is, I expect it is more important that I _know_ than who delivers the message."

"Very well, sir. There has been an...incident. I am not completely sure of the details at this moment, but I have learned some and can guess some more. The Earl, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley set out by carriage a few hours ago to attend a meeting. Your father was to attend as well, but there was an accident with an ink bottle and he had to clean up first. He left by horseback a little while later to join them. From what I gathered from your father and people at the scene, someone, probably George Wickham, tossed a hand bomb into the carriage. The devastation was extensive and..." he stopped, unsure how to complete the sentence.

"They are dead." Alex said flatly.

Mr. Carroll nodded dumbly.

"How did my father come to be there? Did he find them that way? Was he hurt?" The questions tumbled out of Alex's mouth.

"I am not certain of the sequence of events, sir. He sent some street boys to Darcy House and here asking for the servants to come and assist at the scene. We responded as quickly as we could. Your father does not appear to be injured, but he had been helping those who were and questioning people about the incident. By the time I reached him he was, I believe, overcome by what he had seen and heard. I know sometimes the shock of such situations can be as harmful as an illness or injury. I took it on myself to bring him back here while my people and those from your household retrieve...the remains." Mr. Carroll looked distinctly uncomfortable to speak of the victims of the explosion in that way, but he did not wish to be too graphic. He watched the young man before him with concern.

Alex struggled to grasp the news. His grandfather, his uncle and their good friend were all dead. Gone in an instant of violence. Will...oh, how could he pass on this news to his cousin? Will and Georgiana were now orphans. Charles and Caroline as well, he realized. It was unbelievable. His mind could not quite get around all of it. Then something sunk in. "George Wickham!" he growled in anger.

"Yes, sir. That is what your father believes. Sir, if I may, while I would not wish to put this burden upon you, your mother, Miss Darcy, young Master Bingley and Miss Bingley, Captain Fitzwilliam and young Mr. Darcy all deserve to hear of this _before_ it becomes common news. The rest of your family as well. I do not think your father is able to make the communications yet."

Alex, who had been slumping in shock and dismay, stood up straight and tall. "You are correct, Mr. Carroll. I thank you for the reminder. My mother is with Mrs. Evans and the young ladies today. Had Georgiana joined them this morning?"

"Yes, sir. Lady Ashby collected Miss Darcy on her way this morning."

"I will write a note to Richard and Will immediately. Would you please work with the staff here to arrange a fast messenger while I do? I am not certain who is here and who is not. Also ask them to saddle my horse. I must get to the Evans townhouse before the gossip reaches them."

"I am honored to assist, sir." Mr. Carroll bowed and went to speak with the housekeeper. She would know who was still available to complete the tasks Mr. Fitzwilliam, no, _the new Lord Ashby_ , had requested.

Alex ran to his grandfather's study. It was closer than his father's. He quickly wrote a note for Richard.

 _Brother,_

 _Excuse the abrupt nature of this news, although I am certain you prefer to hear the thing straight out. There was a terrible incident this morning which claimed the lives of our grandfather, Uncle George and Mr. Bingley, senior. I did not wish you to hear about it through gossip or the newspaper, but I have not time to explain or make the news any less blunt. Please tell Will for me. I know it will not be easy. I beg you both to return here immediately on receipt of this note. There is much to do and I will need your assistance. Father is unharmed physically, but he has been overwhelmed by the incident which he witnessed. I go now to break the news to other members of our family. If I am not here when you return I will probably be at the home of Mrs. Evans. Come quickly, Richard. This is too much for me alone._

 _Alex_

By the time the note was sanded, folded and sealed, one of the footmen had arrived at the study door. "I understand you need a fast messenger, Mr. Fitzwilliam," the young man said.

"Yes, Fenley. Take this with all speed to my brother's estate in Hertfordshire. If you do not know the way see if one the men who accompanied Father there in January can give you directions or go instead. Change horses as often as necessary. Speed is of the essence. If my brother is not at the estate, find him and place this directly in his hands. He and my cousin must return today if possible."

"I attended your father on that trip. I know where Meryton and Longbourn are. Your brother's new estate is very close to both. I will get this to him as fast as I may."

Alex handed him the note and the footman set off immediately. Stifling a sigh and the wish to simply crawl under the desk and hide, Alex left as well, hoping his own horse was saddled and ready to go. The pleasant morning visit with Lady Penelope was forgotten. What a terrible day this had become.

0o0o0

At least they were all here at the townhouse instead of off visiting somewhere, Alex thought as he was shown to the drawing room of Mrs. Evans's home. Even Charles was there, he noticed. He supposed they had been discussing wedding plans. He almost groaned aloud when he realized the weddings for both Charles and himself would have to be delayed for a reasonable mourning period.

"Alex, you look awful," Lady Ashby said with concern as she saw her son enter the room. "What has happened?"

He looked around at the people in the room. Charles and Jane sat next to his mother and Mrs. Evans. Georgiana sat with Lizzy and Caroline. He was relieved Lady Catherine had already left for Margate with Anne, although he would need to send an express to her today as well. He hoped his mother would help.

"I am not well, Mother," Alex said. "I have news all of you must hear now. It is no more easy for me to tell than it will be for you to hear, but I will not have you learn this from gossip."

Lady Ashby stood, alarmed her son's words. "What has happened?" she repeated her request, this time with a hard sound to her voice as if she suspected what he might have to say.

Although Alex still stood tall, he looked at a portrait on the wall above their heads. It was much easier to meet the painted eyes of some distant Evans ancestor than to meet the eyes of his assembled family and friends with what he had to tell them.

"First, I will say that Father is unharmed, although he is currently feeling ill. He is at home in the care of his valet. I am here because this cannot wait until he is well again." He heard an intake of breath from some of those assembled, but he continued to stare into the face of the portrait on the wall.

"I will simply say this straight out. No kind words can dull the pain of it. There was a terrible accident earlier today. Grandfather, Uncle George and Mr. Bingley were caught in it and are now dead. They will not be coming back to us." He closed his eyes as a few tears fell from them.

Alex heard a cry, not quite a scream, but a sound of despair he knew came from Georgiana. He heard sobs from more than one person. Suddenly he found himself in an embrace he knew to be his mother's. He wrapped his arms around her as well and they stood together in their sorrow. When he recovered himself, stepped back and opened his eyes he saw he was not the only one who had needed comforting.

Georgiana still sobbed, held closely by Lizzy, who was stroking the younger girl's back and murmuring words of love and understanding. Tears ran down Lizzy's face as well, but she seemed to ignore them, not even attempting to brush them away. Georgiana's comfort appeared to be her complete focus.

Near the middle of the room Charles stood with his sister as they comforted one another in their grief. Alex had never seen Charles so upset. Caroline seemed as lost as Georgiana in her way. Both their faces were wet with tears.

Still in their seats, Jane and Mrs. Evans held one another's hand tightly, each had a handkerchief in her free hand to occassionally dab away the tears. Briefly Alex wondered if he could have found a way to give the news without dropping it into the room like a hand bomb of his own. His mother must have read the thought in his expression.

"We needed to know, son. The blow would be a heavy one to us all no matter how soft the words in which it might be delivered. I must go to your father. Can you stay here with the others to guard and comfort them?"

"We need to send an express to Aunt Catherine. I was hoping you might help me with that. Would you please, Mother?" he begged, feeling totally inadequate for all the duties that would now be thrust upon him.

She patted his cheek. "Leave the express to me. I will send it once I get home. Do you know, Alex, if young Wickham was involved in the accident?"

"Father believed so. It was the result of a hand bomb tossed into the carriage. Father was not in the carriage when it happened. He had ridden separately to the meeting they planned to attend. He sent for servants from our house and Darcy House to come clean up and retrieve...well, I do not know what there was to retrieve. Mr. Carroll brought Father home and told me the news. We must all be cautious, Mother, but how does one defend against an enemy like this?"

"We go on. We remain strong. Please look after Georgiana, Alex. I shall have her governess pack some of her clothes and bring them here. She will be safer with the other young ladies. I would not have her stay all alone at Darcy house. She needs the company and comfort she can find here."

"I sent for Richard and Will and asked them to come back today."

"Good. It will be a relief to have them here." Lady Ashby walked over and whispered a few words to Mrs. Evans. After receiving a quiet response, Alex's mother looked back at him and gave him a nod before leaving the room.

Alex sat down next to Lizzy and Georgiana. He placed a gentle hand on his youngest cousin's back. Lizzy looked at him with sorrowful eyes still dripping with tears. He remembered she had been friends with his uncle and Mr. Bingley nearly all her life. She would be grieving for her own sake as well as for Will and Georgiana's loss.

"Did I hear you say George Wickham might have been involved?" she asked softly. Georgiana sniffled and turned her head to look at him as well, with wide, red-rimmed eyes.

"It is likely," Alex said. Georgiana turned her head back to lean against her companion's shoulder and sobbed again. Lizzy looked thoughtful as she continued to stroke Georgiana's back and he could see when she reached a decision of some kind.

"I was going to wait until Will returned to say anything. Look in that book in my workbasket. Yes, that basket is mine," she confirmed as he reached questioningly for one of two under the sofa. "Read the note placed just inside the back of the book."

Alex took out the note as she requested and read it. Then he read it again with a growing sense of dread. After the third time through he looked up at Lizzy.

"Will did not write this," was all he could think to say.

"No, he did not. I knew that from the salutation alone. Even in letters he calls me Lizzy, not Miss Elizabeth. Aside from that, I know he is in Hertfordshire, not London. Above all, he would _not_ suggest a meeting like this. He is too concerned for my safety to ever ask that I go to the park _alone_ to meet him. The handwriting may be his, but I knew it to be a forgery. I held onto it to show him on his return."

"What has happened, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked tearfully. "What did Will not write?"

"It is a request for me to meet him alone in Hyde Park. I think it was forged by George Wickham. I expect he would have found a way to hurt me, and Will through me, if I had been foolish enough to do as I was asked."

"When did you receive this, Lizzy?" Alex asked.

"Probably two hours ago. As I said, I knew it was not from Will, so I just set it aside."

"I wonder if he sent a note to Georgiana as well," Alex said quietly.

Georgiana looked confused, but Lizzy's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, my," she said softly, "I did not think of that. He would. Oh, Georgiana, you must promise us not to respond to _any_ request to go _anywhere_ without your guards. No matter what the circumstances or who seems to be asking it of you. _Do not go!_ None of us who love you would _ever_ ask you to compromise your safety in that way, and your brother most particularly."

"I will not, Lizzy. I promise. I will stay close to you and not go out without my guards. I _can_ stay close to you, can I not?" She tried to burrow a little tighter against Lizzy's side as she spoke in a frightened voice.

Lizzy was about to answer, but Alex spoke first. "You can. Mother thinks it best you stay here, Georgiana. She wanted you to have company and feel safe. Miss Dalberry will be bringing your trunk later this evening."

Lizzy and Georgiana both dried their eyes with their handkerchiefs, although the younger girl was reluctant to move away from her comforter. Around them Alex could see the others had gotten over the first wave of surprised grief and had been listening to part of the discussion.

"I will have a room prepared for you, Georgiana," Mrs. Evans said. "I think we shall stay close to the townhouse for a time. Also, I will ask my modiste to come here to arrange for mourning clothes instead of us going to her." She looked at Alex. "Did I hear you tell your mother that Will and Richard are on the way back to London?"

"Yes, I sent a messenger for them and asked them to come tonight if possible."

"I wonder if that was the wisest thing. The purchase of the estate in Hertfordshire is so recent that evil man might not know of it yet. I think he will try to harm your cousin as well."

"That may be true, but it is too late now. The messenger is long gone. I also believe Will needs to be here, for himself and for Georgiana. There will be many legal matters he will be required to handle. If he waits George becomes more of a danger."

"I just wish someone could find and apprehend that villain!" Charles said angrily. "All his life he has been nothing but trouble. How can he be so hard to find?"

"I have no idea," Alex said. "I have wondered the same more than once. In fact, I have frequently wished I could go back in time and fix it so he never got his hooks into my uncle in the first place, but I cannot. All we can do is follow my mother's advice – we go on and remain strong. I think we can only do that if we stand by one another. We are all family, Charles, even if the various weddings which will bind us together legally have not yet taken place. We are strongest together." Alex looked around to see the others nod in agreement.

"The weddings will need to be delayed for the time while our families are in mourning," Mrs. Evans said after a moment of silence. "Do you think Lady Penelope will wait for you, Alex?"

"I certainly hope so. Despite the danger to our family, I believe her father desires the connection to us enough to maintain the engagement. I also hope she will not become a target. As soon as I can, I shall warn her to be even more cautious."

"Charles, I think it best we reschedule our wedding for early next year," Jane said firmly. "I join you in your mourning. Your father was a good and kind man who will be greatly missed."

"I hate to return to Eddington alone, Jane. It is _our_ home. It needs us both."

"Jane is correct," said Mrs. Evans. "You cannot marry according to the original plan. It would appear disrespectful not just to your father but to the other two men as well."

"So George wins a second time as we place our lives on hold in mourning," Charles said bitterly. "I know you are correct," he added, "but I do not like it. Jane and I should be _together_. It was my father's wish as well."

"We _will_ be together, Charles," Jane told him. "It will just be a little longer than we expected."

Still shaking his head in disagreement, Charles returned to his seat by Jane. Caroline moved to sit by her brother. Despite their efforts to move past the initial shock, there was a sense of restlessness in the room. It was hard to converse when all that was in their minds was the accident, the sorrow, the loss. Those topics were too difficult, but anything else seemed pointless.

Finally, Lizzy got up and offered to play. While it might not solve anything, the music could distract them for a time. Mrs. Evans gave her approval and Lizzy took her place at the pianoforte. She played for over an hour, soothing herself with the familiar motions and peaceful music while she also soothed the jangled nerves of her companions. She was still playing when Miss Dalberry arrived and handed Georgiana a note that had been delivered at Darcy House earlier that day. Lizzy's impromptu recital ended abruptly when the younger girl cried out.

"I would have gone! Oh, Lizzy! I would have gone!" She burst into tears again.

Alex, who had been talking quietly with Charles at that point, jumped up and went back over to his cousin. Lizzy stopped playing and joined them. The others looked on with curiosity but did not interrupt.

"What do you mean, Georgiana?" she asked in an even tone meant to calm the girl, although Lizzy felt anything but calm at the outburst. Still crying, Georgiana thrust a piece of paper into Lizzy's hands. Lizzy took the page and found it was another note, similar to the one she had received, purporting to be from Will. The writer expressed concern for Georgiana's safety with a fear that she was in danger from one of the servants at Darcy House. He asked her to not tell anyone, but come immediately to meet him in Hyde Park, which was only a few blocks away from the townhouse. Lizzy could easily see how Georgiana would have been taken in by the note had she not been warned.

Before turning to comfort the crying girl, Lizzy passed the note to Alex. He read it with a look of disgust. "You are safe, Georgiana," he finally said. "This was written to lure out someone who was ignorant of the possible dangers. You know better now. Do not let what only might have been upset you." He knew the others were waiting for an explanation, so he turned to them. "It was a forged note asking Georgiana to leave her guards and meet Will in the park," he said.

"I wonder if we could use it to catch him instead?" Lizzy asked.

"You think he is still there? I will be happy to go search," Charles said grimly.

She shook her head. "No, I do not think he is that stupid. I expect he is nearby, though, watching this house since he was sure to have seen the governess leave Darcy House with Georgiana's trunk and bring it here. If you or Alex go out he will just go into hiding. We would need a decoy to lure him out. I would do better than Georgiana. The two of you would have to sneak out the back and come around where you could catch him as soon as he tries to accost me."

"NO!" Alex, Charles and Mrs. Evans said loudly.

"There is too much risk, Lizzy!" Alex added. "He is just as likely to shoot you from hiding as he is to try and kidnap you. We need to find him, but that is not the way." Lizzy nodded acceptance of his objection reluctantly and he continued. "Your idea about us going out by the back way is a good one. If I can borrow a few of the footman and disguise myself somewhat we can sneak out and search the area to see if he is watching the house."

"Try it, Alex," Mrs. Evans said, "but be very careful. We do not wish to lose you as well."

"I am also going," Charles insisted. Alex agreed and Mrs. Evans rang for a servant to assist them in disguising their looks enough to go out on the hunt for George.


	30. Handling the Losses

**Chapter T** **hirty** **–** **Handling the Losses**

Dinner with the Gouldings the previous night had not been quite the ordeal Will feared. Mr. Goulding invited four of the neighboring families to join them, but their hosts and the guests were simply welcoming to them without appearing to want anything but friendliness in return. They were curious, of course, and asked many questions. In general, though, their attitude was one of kindness. Some told Will stories of Lizzy's early days and all congratulated him on his betrothal to such a fine young woman. He had enjoyed that part of the evening.

They did leave a little early, citing Richard's injury as an excuse. While his cousin was recovering, Will still felt Richard needed more rest than he sometimes allowed himself. He was already chafing at the restrictions on riding. Had they begun stocking the stable already Will knew he could not have kept Richard from the activity. For now, all their planning was only just enough of a distraction to keep Richard off horseback and not quite enough to stop him complaining about it.

They had made good progress planning out the work that needed to be done before they could start finding the first horses. The two men were walking out the boundary of one of the proposed paddocks when Alex's messenger rode up the drive and spotted them. Without hesitation the messenger turned into the field and galloped over to them. He pulled the message from his coat pocket and handed it down to Richard, then started to walk his horse around in circles nearby to cool the tired animal down.

Richard quickly read the note and Will watched his expression go hard. To his surprise, his cousin swore loudly using a string of harsh expletives as he read the note through a second time.

"What is it, Richard?" he asked urgently. "What has happened?"

Richard passed him the note and fell silent, staring off into the distance. Will read the note. He read it again. "George!" was all he could think to say. He did not want to think about the deaths, particularly the death of his father. If he could focus on his anger perhaps it would take away the deep feeling of hurt that suddenly seemed to permeate his bones. He thought Richard might be doing the same.

"Alex does not say so, but it seems likely. Accidents abound where your shadow is concerned." Richard growled as he took back the note and tucked it in a pocket. He waved the messenger, whom he recognized, over and the man rode back to them.

"Fenley, do you know what happened to the Earl and Mr. Darcy?"

The man nodded. "The boy Lord Ashby sent from the scene as a messenger told us a man on horseback tossed something that was most likely a hand bomb into the carriage in which the gentlemen traveled. Your father asked for several of the staff to come help with matters at the scene and we heard he sent a similar message to Darcy House as well. It was Mr. Carroll, the Darcy butler, who brought Lord Ashby back to the townhouse when was not feeling well. That was when your brother sent me here, sir."

"Take your horse on over to the stables there," Richard told him. "Tell them to prepare my cousin's gig as quickly as possible. Once your horse is seen to, you can report to Mrs. Nichols at the house. She will feed you and give you a room for the night. You can head back to town tomorrow."

Fenley tugged his forelock respectfully, then turned his horse off in the direction of the stables. Will and Richard walked quickly towards the house.

"I will write a short note with apologies to Sir William Lucas declining the engagement tomorrow while you grab whatever you might need for the trip," Will said. "I see no problem leaving most of our luggage here. We can be on our way in just a few minutes."

"Yes, I wonder what we will find in town."

Will had no answer for that. He just wanted to get on the road.

No more than half an hour later they left the village of Meryton behind them. As they had boarded the gig, Mrs. Nichols handed them a basket with some bread, cheese and flasks of cider. Will appreciated the thought, but he doubted either of them would have much appetite on this trip. He urged the horse to go faster. They would take this journey with all speed, changing horses whenever necessary in order to arrive at the Fitzwilliam townhouse before dark.

The first part of the journey was completed in silence. Will watched the road, doing his best to avoid potholes that might damage the vehicle at their current speed, and keeping the horse moving at a fast clip. Richard stared moodily out at the countryside. Unlike Will, who had never been near a battlefield, Richard knew firsthand the damage a hand bomb could do. He wondered how his father had escaped the blast. He wondered what they would do next. If George was willing to do something like this even the precautions the whole family had taken would not be enough to save them. How do you fight a man without a conscience?

As they neared London they broke the silence with a discussion of their plans. Some details would depend on what they learned, but they both felt better for having a general plan to follow.

"I know you need to start at the townhouse and I will drop you there, Richard," Will said, "I expect your mother has taken Georgiana to Aunt Miranda. Lizzy and the others will comfort my sister and she would be easier to guard if she is with them. I plan to head there as soon as I get you home."

"Yes, Alex's note implied my father was still at our townhouse although my brother was headed to your aunt, probably to make certain Georgiana and the other girls are safe. If Alex is still there you can send him back home after he updates you on the situation."

"I feel like we are heading into a siege," Will grumbled.

"We are," confirmed Richard.

0o0o0

Will arrived in front of his aunt's townhouse to find a boy already waiting to take his gig around to the mews. The butler opened the door as Will jumped out of the vehicle.

"You are expected, sir," the man said as Will climbed the steps. "They have just gone in to dinner."

Will thanked him and headed to the dining room although he knew he was dirty from the road. He would offer his greetings then ask if he could go wash up. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the room was that every pair of eyes that turned to him was red with crying. Georgiana's eyes were so raw and swollen he wondered that she could even see out of them. She recognized her brother, though, and jumped up as if to run into his arms. He waved her back.

"I am filthy from the road. I just wanted to let you all know I am here and see if I might go wash up a bit before coming in to join you. Please continue your meal while I do."

"Of course, Will," Mrs. Evans said. "I had a room prepared and some of your clothes brought over from Darcy House in case you wished to stay the night here." She gestured to one of the footmen and the man stepped up to show Will to his room.

When he returned, freshly washed up and changed, Will found a place had been set for him between Georgiana and Lizzy. Before he could sit Georgiana stood and threw herself into his embrace. He hugged her close for a few minutes while the others did their best not to stare.

"I am so very glad you are back safe, Will," she said tearfully as she finally released him and stepped back.

"I am glad to have returned to find _you_ safe as well." He turned to the others at the table. "I am glad _all_ of you are safe. We must do our best to stay that way." He took his seat. As he settled into his place he was a little surprised as Lizzy took his hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. He acknowledged the gesture by squeezing back as he looked at her with gratitude. When she released his hand he felt a small sense of loss.

He was served food that appeared perfectly well made, but Will had little appetite for it, just as he had been unable to eat what Mrs. Nichols had sent with them. The bites he took seemed to taste like ashes in his mouth. He noticed everyone else appeared to be picking at their food as well. No one seemed inclined to talk either, so they finished the meal quickly.

"I believe you have much of which to speak," Mrs. Evans said to Will and Alex as she stood and indicated the ladies should withdraw. "There is port in the decanter."

The three young men bowed to the ladies, then Alex went to the decanter and poured out three glasses. Will spoke as his cousin handed the glasses around.

"It seemed from Aunt Miranda's look and tone that you have more to tell me about than just the carriage."

"Yes," Alex said. "We do have much to tell, although little of it will bring you any satisfaction." He sat down and swirled his glass slightly, gathering his thoughts.

"Start with the carriage and what happened to it. What was this meeting they were going to and why was your father with them but not in the carriage?"

"As to that, I do have a little more information than I did when I wrote to you and Richard. Mother sent me some details she got from Father, who is beginning to recover from his shock, although he is still drowsy from the bit of laudanum they gave him. I also received some information from Darcy House that helps shed light on this. It was not the work of a moment or a chance attack. George made careful plans and has been very busy at his forgeries lately."

Alex told Will about the notes Ashby, Darcy and Bingley received and the meeting they were to go to in a single carriage. He explained why Matlock was at Darcy house, why Mr. Wickham had shown up, about the spilled ink and the late Earl's request to be dropped off at his club. At this point Will had already realized the meeting was merely an excuse to get them all in a carriage going a known direction at a known time. He said as much and Alex confirmed his father and Wickham had learned the meeting arrangements were fraudulent.

"Mr. Wickham stayed at the meeting place a while longer to see if the carriage would show up while my Father went on to Bow Street. Father found the scene of the incident on the way home and learned from bystanders that a man on horseback dropped something, which we now know was a hand bomb, into the carriage. Mr. Wickham returned to Darcy House later as he and my father agreed on when it was clear the others would not show up at the meeting place. It was only then he learned what happened. I owe the knowledge of much of what I have told you to him about the reasons why they left as they did to him."

"So it is likely George expected his father to be in the carriage with your father, my father and Mr. Bingley," Will postulated.

"That is our best guess. He did not stop there, however. There were two more forged notes that were delivered today."

"Georgiana!" Will said, jumping to a conclusion.

"And Lizzy," Alex confirmed. "Actually, Lizzy received hers first, knew it was a forgery and planned to wait and discuss it with you on your return. When she heard what happened this afternoon she showed it to me and we warned Georgiana that any request she received asking her to go someplace without her guards would not come from you even if it appeared to be your handwriting. A little while later her governess arrived with her belongings and brought a note that had been delivered at Darcy House earlier. Your sister was very upset because she knew she would have believed it if not for our warning. That was when Lizzy had an idea about finding George," Alex stopped to take another sip of his drink.

"She wanted to be a decoy to draw him out," Will guessed.

Charles laughed. "You know her fairly well."

"We immediately said said no," Alex told him. "But her thought was that George was not waiting in the park where he told them to meet, just as he had not been waiting at the public house where the first meeting was supposed to happen. She suspected he would be somewhere in the vicinity of the townhouse because he would have been watching Darcy House earlier and seen Miss Dalberry arrive here with Georgiana's trunk. She suggested if we went around the back and then circled around to search we might find him."

"We got a few of the footmen together and they helped dress the two of us up to look like servants," Charles said with a chuckle. "One got a ladder and helped Alex and two of the others over the back fence. I went out the servant entrance with two more. We went a few blocks away and then circled carefully around and searched up and down the street, trying to spot George or anyone else who seemed to be loitering about without being spotted ourselves."

"We almost had him," Alex said with some frustration. "He was wearing a blonde wig and must have had some face paint on to change his looks a bit. I knew it was him, though, from the way he carried himself and how intently he was watching the house here. My two men and I got fairly close and made a grab for him, but one of the men tripped as we pounced and gave him just enough of an opening to slip by. I got hold of the back of the wig, but the thing came off in my hand. I do not think he recognized me, but he knew he was found out. He ran like the devil was on his heels while we gave chase. He would have thought me the devil if I had caught up with him. I swear he would not have lived long enough to make it to the gallows."

"He eluded you, though?" Will asked.

"He must have had an escape route planned. He finally got far enough ahead of us to duck out of sight and we lost him then. D**n him!" Alex slammed his hand down on the table, causing Will's drink, which he had put down for a moment, to splash out of the glass a bit.

"Sorry," Alex said a little more calmly. "I just wish we had gotten him."

"You did what you could, Alex. I wish you had gotten him too, but he is like a greased pig the way he manages to escape. Did you alert Bow Street?"

"I did. I gave them the wig as well as a description of what he looked like as ran – the clothes, the face paint, the bald head, which he must have shaved to make the wig more comfortable. They sent several men out but I doubt they will find him either."

"It was a good idea, though. I am glad you did not allow Lizzy to play decoy." Will's gratitude rang in his tone.

"I told her it was likely, after what he had done to the carriage, that he would simply shoot her from a distance rather than trying to capture her, especially since so much time had passed since the note was delivered. It would have _looked_ like a trap."

Will nodded agreement. "At this point my experience with George suggests he will go into hiding again. He knows we will be on our guard and we have the Runners on his trail. Just like he did after the break with my father, he will give us time to become complacent and just enough at ease that he can slip in and do something unexpected again."

Charles and Alex agreed. Will leaned back in his seat and sipped at his drink while considering matters. After a few minutes he straightened up.

"The handbills have pushed him away from his normal haunts. We will distribute more including inns as well as merchants. The Runners have _him_ on the run, but they must tend to other cases as well. I will hire several men to be on the lookout for him. Richard will know how to contact men who have left the army, perhaps those who were wounded but are still capable of spying and tracking an enemy. We know George was here, in London, _this_ _afternoon_. If we can get a least a few men looking for him right away that narrows the starting point for where they must look. Richard asked me to pass on a request that you join him back at your townhouse, Alex. Would you go back there now and ask him to start contacting the men we need? If we can get a few searching tonight, there is a chance we can kill this snake. Whatever funds are needed I can find. _I_ will not hold back. If there is anything I can do about it he will _never_ take someone I care about from me again!"

"I am in as well," Charles said firmly. "It is time to crush this serpent underfoot."

Alex finished his drink in a single gulp and set the glass back on the table. "Consider me a third partner. If you will make my excuses to the ladies, I will go recruit my brother to our cause."

Will and Charles stood and shook Alex by the hand to seal the partnership. As he left they finished their drinks as well and set their glasses next to his.

"Shall we return to the ladies?" Will asked.

"After you," said Charles, gesturing towards the door.

They found Lizzy back at the pianoforte, obviously playing to mark time until their return. She stopped as soon as they entered the room. Will was a little disappointed.

"I have missed your playing, Lizzy. Would you continue for a short time?" he asked. She sat back at the instrument, giving him a slight smile. Before resuming her piece she asked, "Where is Alex?"

"He has returned to the Fitzwilliam townhouse to talk with Richard and implement a plan to track and capture George."

"I wish him all good fortune, then," she said. As Will moved to sit by Georgiana, choosing a spot where he had a good view of Lizzy, she began to play again. Georgiana tucked herself next to her brother, holding tightly to his arm as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Caroline came to sit nearby. She quietly asked Will, "How is Richard taking the news?"

"He is angry. I am certain he is sad as well, but for the moment anger predominates. He has seen things in battle that we cannot imagine. He knows what a hand bomb can do and he is furious that such a thing was employed against people we all love."

"I am furious too," she said in a hard voice, although the volume of her speech remained low. "I am an orphan now because an evil man wanted to hurt our families for no good reason. Do you think Richard will catch him? And will he be hurt again as he tries?"

"His part in our plan is not to chase or capture George. He will be finding us men, ex-soldiers who know how to spy and track, I hope. They will follow the trail and if we are lucky they will run George to ground."

"They must be lucky. We cannot go on living in fear. All the same, I am glad Richard will not be going in person. Although we have not had long together, I respect him and I am coming to care for him. I do not wish him to be re-injured or killed."

"Neither do I," Will replied. They both fell silent and let the music wash over them for a time.

0o0o0

Lizzy and Will had not had much time to talk that evening. After playing a long piece Lizzy returned to sit with Will and Georgiana as Caroline moved across the room to speak with Jane and Charles. Georgiana was still very upset and wanted to cling to her brother, Lizzy or both at once. They spent the short time before Mrs. Evans suggested they all retire comforting the girl.

Fortunately the two of them were both early risers. They met over breakfast the next morning after each had spent a restless night filled with dark dreams and fearful imaginings. They were never quite alone because of the servants, but they did have some time to speak quietly.

Will told her about their visit with her father and the dinners with Mr. and Mrs. Phillips and the Gouldings. He talked about the plans they had made at Netherfield and how impressed Richard had been with Mrs. Nichols.

"I have always liked Mrs. Nichols. She is a cousin of our housekeeper at Longbourn, Mrs. Hill. They are both skilled at their jobs and know how to keep a house running very well indeed."

"Richard is very pleased she is willing to stay on. He hopes Caroline will get along well with her."

"Would it create a large conflict between them if she did not?" Lizzy asked.

"I believe that, while he might try to convince her to reconsider if she wished to let Mrs. Nichols go, if they truly could not get along he would side with his wife. At Pemberley we have Mrs. Reynolds and she has been there for many years, doing her job well. I hope you will get along with her and find that you work well together. If you do not I will be disappointed, but not in either of you. I might try to see if there was a way to fix your disagreement, but if that did not work, then it is Mrs. Reynolds who would have to go. The mistress of my home has control of the household staff. I would not reduce your authority in _your_ household by overruling your decisions. I think Richard will be much the same with Caroline."

"I am glad to hear your impression of both situations. I admit I wondered how you felt as well."

"We are both young, Lizzy. I did not expect to be taking over from my father for many years yet. We will be successful only if we work as a team and respect one another's capabilities and responsibilities. Mrs. Reynolds will be in charge of the house until you come to be the mistress, just as Mrs. Carroll is in charge at Darcy House until then. Once we are married _you_ can choose how much or how little you take on as well as how quickly you feel ready to do so."

"I had not expected us to be in sole charge of the household so soon either," Lizzy said. "I admit the idea frightens me, Will. I am only sixteen years old. When we marry I will be only eighteen. I know your aunts will help me, but it is still a big responsibility."

"It _is_ a big responsibility and we are both very young to have it thrust upon us. No matter how hard we try, we will both make mistakes. We will learn from them and we will fix them. As you say, my aunts will help you. Our uncles will help me, for I consider Mr. Gardiner as valuable a helper as my Uncle Alexander. In the end we will do well because we _care_ about doing well. I have faith in you, Lizzy. I hope you will have faith in me."

"I do, Will."

"Good. Two years seems like forever to wait, but I think it will fly by. I will need to go to Pemberley soon to deal with the planting and generally watch over the estate. While I am there I will write to you and let you know everything that goes on. Would you like me to ask Mrs. Reynolds to begin writing to you about the running of the household as well? You would not have to make the decisions, but it could help you feel more comfortable later if you already have some knowledge of what has been done."

"I would like that if she is willing. If it will be a burden to her than I will wait until I arrive there."

"I will make certain she does not feel burdened by the request."

"Will you be safe there? It would be so easy for someone to sneak onto the land and shoot you or find some other way to harm you." Lizzy looked at him with concern.

"I will take reasonable precautions, but I cannot live in fear or fail to do what must be done because I am in hiding. I also think George hates me enough that he would want me to remain alive to see him harm everyone around me before he would try to kill me. That is how his mind works."

"That does not comfort me, Will."

"No, I suppose it does not. Let us hope we can catch him quickly with the extra men I am going to put on the job."

Mrs. Evans and Caroline walked into the room, bringing an end to their nearly private conversation. They rose to greet the newcomers, Will walking around to hug his aunt, who had clearly not slept well either. When both ladies moved to the buffet, Lizzy and Will returned to their seats and applied themselves to their breakfasts, which they had only picked at while they talked.

Will had just finished and was about to rise from the table when a footman entered the breakfast room and offered him a note. He quickly opened and read:

 _Will,_

 _I returned to find Richard already enacting his part of our plan before he knew of it or my little hunting adventure. He sent notes requesting help from several men he thought could track our miscreant or otherwise assist in the job. After I provided George's current description, details of my chase and where I lost him, Richard set the three men who had already responded to him out on the hunt. They had little luck until early this morning when their hunt crossed another. Mr. Wickham sent us word that someone tried to break into Darcy house in the wee hours. The would-be intruder was heard by some of the servants who, understandably, were not resting easily. They tried to catch him, but he managed to get away from them. Two of the grooms followed him, unseen by their quarry as far as they could tell. They ran across one of Richard's men during the chase. One groom returned to report back while the other accompanied Richard's man and continued the chase. Several more men responded to Richard this morning and he sent them off to the last known location in hopes they can help apprehend George._

 _My father is much improved this morning, although his mood is still low. He asks that you and Charles join us here as soon as you can for a discussion of the various arrangements we all need to make. He also asks you to request Mrs. Evans continue in her earlier determination that she and the young ladies do not leave the house today or accept visitors aside from our family members._

 _Alex_

Like a blanket of lead, the reality of the deaths and the previous day's grief settled back over Will. He wished he had not eaten his breakfast. It had turned to a heavy lump in his gut. Although he and Lizzy had touched lightly on the matter of his father's death in their discussion, it had not felt quite real this morning until this moment. Alex's mention of "arrangements" hit him hard. He dropped the note to the table and closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples to try and ease the sudden tension there. He felt Lizzy lay a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Will?" she asked. "More bad news?"

"No, nothing new," he said, opening his eyes to find all three women looking at him with worry. "It was just another reminder of yesterday's losses." They listened closely as he read Alex's letter to them. His aunt nodded understandingly.

"There will be many legal issues for all of you to handle," she said. "I had the knocker taken down yesterday afternoon and instructed Perlman to admit only family or those guests I told him were expected. We will stay inside the house as planned."

"Thank you, Aunt Miranda. I will go wake Charles so he can eat before we head over to meet with my uncle and cousins. I am glad you had room for the two of us here tonight. We are all safer in company, I hope."

"I am glad you will be including Charles in the planning instead of leaving him on his own," Caroline said as Will rose to leave.

"He is family, Caroline, as are you," Will told her. "As much as we can, we take care of our own."

With a last look at Lizzy, Will left the room.


	31. Lost or Found?

**Chapter T** **hirty-** **One** **–** **Lost or Found?**

"They _lost_ him?" Will nearly shouted in frustration as Richard finished giving the latest report from his men.

"I know. It is _maddening_. I do not know how he manages it," Richard agreed, a grim expression on his face. "I cannot blame Jones, though. George must have already had this waiting as an escape plan."

Will could not blame Richard's man Jones either or Tippens, the groom from Darcy House. They had tried. In fact, Will was surprised they had tracked George as long as they had. Jones's report to Richard said he had met up with Tippens while following a trail that led towards Darcy House. He spotted George as he was running away and quickly realized Tippens and his fellow groom were after the same man. They sent Cartwright back to get help, as Alex had reported in his note that morning, while the two of them continued on.

The hunters did not think George realized he was being followed at first, although he was moving fast and trying to cover his tracks. They were watching for him to slow down or provide them with a good opportunity to apprehend him, but something must have tipped him off to their presence. Just as they thought they were about to get their chance, George began to behave more furtively as he ducked and wove through crowds of people already out in the early morning, obviously trying to shake pursuit. Working as a team, Jones and Tippens kept George in sight. He made for the river and eventually to a manned rowboat that appeared ready to head into the busy water traffic. His pursuers thought they could grab him, but George called out as they neared. In response, some men loitering nearby stepped into their paths while George climbed a ladder down to where the boat waited. Tippens was knocked aside, but Jones ducked by the men and actually got his hand on George's arm, stopping his descent. Just as quickly, though, the men helping George yanked Jones away and nearly knocked him senseless. Jones said Wickham laughed and offered him a jaunty salute just before the boat disappeared into the crush of vessels on the water. He and Tippens had to fight their way free before they could return to make their report, which Richard had just read aloud to the group. Others were taking up the search while the injuries Jones and Tippens suffered were being treated.

"I have instructed my men to fan out on either side of the river in hopes of finding him if he comes to shore, although I suspect he is bound out of the area by boat," Richard said.

"The problem is, how _far_ out of the area?" Alex asked. He shook his head, looking worried.

"I wonder if it would be useful to speak with the Marine Police?" Charles asked.

"We could notify them to be on the lookout for him, but you know their focus is mainly with the cargoes and customs issues." Ashby said.

"True," Will said, "but another several sets of eyes, even relatively disinterested ones might still be of help."

"I agree we should send a message to them," Alex insisted. "As Will says, it cannot hurt and it might even help." He took up one of the copies of the description he had written out for Richard to pass along to his men. Calling for a messenger, he wrote a short note on it requesting it be spread to members of the Marine Police in hopes they might keep an eye out for the criminal it described. It only took a few minutes before the messenger was on his way to the office by the new docks in Wapping.

Given the frustrating nature of the news, Will almost wished they had not heard back from Richard's men yet. Their meeting had otherwise been proceeding productively despite the unpleasant nature of the topics at hand. The group of men had agreed it would be best to face all matters regarding the deaths, both legal and social, as a united team.

They had discussed how they wanted to handle the gossip that would surround the incident. Because of George's connection to the Darcys, Ashby thought they should avoid speculating on his role as perpetrator of the outrage. The others all disagreed, insisting that publicly identifying George would aid in their attempts to capture him. Will insisted they fuel the outrage against the criminal act by spreading the information that his father's godson was behind the crime. He also wanted them to stand firmly behind Mr. Wickham's innocence in the matter. His own determination to keep Mr. Wickham on as steward should help keep the older man's reputation intact.

Richard had agreed to some extent, but offered the warning that all of them might face some speculation among the Ton claiming they had been behind the explosion, vile though that thought might be. Any time a younger man gained a substantial inheritance through the violent demise of his elder there would be such talk. In addition, at least in Will's case, there would be questions because of the way George had abused his name so badly at Cambridge. Not everyone would believe Will blameless with the reputation that George had made for him.

"All the more reason for us to stick together," Alex had said. "Those who actually knew Will and George, both classmates and instructors, know that George was to blame there. The merchants will know it was Will who paid his bills and gave them warnings that prevented them being fooled by George. In general it is the owners of the disreputable establishments who never found out the difference. It is a shame you paid those debts, Will, as it confirmed what they thought of you, but I do not see that you had a real choice at the time. Still, the nature of their businesses will discredit anything they say against you."

Ashby had agreed with his sons that Darcy's years of indulging George had certainly come back to haunt them. "The combined support of the family will be your best defense, Will. It helps that you and Charles were in company so much and his name was not attached to any wrongdoing. With both your fathers as victims there is less motive for people to gossip over."

"I am hoping no one gossips over this at all," Will had insisted, while knowing they were correct.

"As do I," Richard had said, "but you needed to be prepared in case it came up. Have a response and refutation already in mind, even if it is just to curse George. Do not let it surprise you when someone comments on the possibility you are to blame."

They had decided to bring up the subject with Lady Ashby. Most of the gossip would start in the drawing rooms, so it would be up to the women to begin refuting any accusations towards Will. Between them Lady Ashby, Lady Catherine, who would probably return to town, and Mrs. Evans would come up with a plan of response, possibly with help from Lizzy, Caroline and Jane. They would not be socializing much while they were in mourning, but all the ladies had social contacts to whom they could pass the desired story.

Speaking of the younger women brought up the issues of guardianship. Charles was now his sister's guardian. He was glad his father had updated his will to make the appointment when Charles came of age the previous year. Before that one of his cousins in Scarborough had been named as guardian to them both. Of course the marriage settlement was already signed and binding, so her dowry was secure. She and Richard could marry when the terms were fulfilled.

Charles felt better knowing his sister was in his care. She, at least, would not be too much trouble especially while she stayed with Mrs. Evans. Other matters would not be as easy. He was not looking forward to taking care of all the rest of the family business in addition to his new duties at Eddington. Charles knew he would have to rely heavily on Mr. Gardiner for assistance with the business side of things or face heavy losses, not just for himself but for all the investors including the Fitzwilliam and Darcy families.

"We should send for Gardiner and see if he will join us. His perspective will be valuable for many of the decisions we must make," Ashby had said when Charles brought up the subject of his business obligations. "Has anyone sent him word of our losses? I know you father was a relative of Gardiner's, Charles, in addition to being his mentor and business partner."

"Lizzy told me she sent a note to her uncle yesterday afternoon with what facts she knew at the time," Will had volunteered.

"That will make this easier," Ashby had told them. He wrote a note for Gardiner and sent for a messenger to take it to the house on Gracechurch street with all urgency.

Since they were already discussing matters of guardianship, Alex had asked what provisions his uncle had made for Georgiana. In response, Will had explained some of the changes his father had made to his will in light of George's treachery and Will's own coming of age.

"He had originally designated the living at Kympton for George, if you can believe it. What a travesty that would have been even as matters stood a year ago. When we changed our wills last autumn, he removed any bequest for George, although he added small ones for Mr. Wickham, Miss Clarkes and the child. Originally, he had thought to assign either Richard or Alex as co-guardians with me for Georgiana. We discussed his intent and decided I would be her guardian, but both of you were named as alternates if I became incapacitated."

"I think that was well-done," Ashby had commented. "It shows his confidence in you while providing additional protection for her. Of course, your aunts will all be happy to assist you in providing the guidance a young girl needs growing up."

"I will rely on their assistance and that of Lizzy, Jane, Caroline and Anne. Poor Georgiana spent most of yesterday weeping, and she clung to Lizzy and me as if her life depended on it."

"I did not do very well when I delivered the news yesterday," Alex had said, hanging his head and sighing audibly. "I am glad Lizzy was there to offer Georgiana what comfort was possible at the time."

"I am sorry you had to take on that duty, son, and proud of you as well. I do not know what came over me, but I have never experienced anything like it before. I appreciate your resolve in stepping up when I was unable to fulfill my responsibility to the family. You cannot imagine my shame at being so overcome by the event."

"There is nothing to be ashamed over, Father," Richard had said firmly. "What you walked into was the equivalent of a battlefield without even the excuse of being in a war zone. A reaction like the one you suffered is common in such times and does not make you weak or cowardly. It also does not lessen our respect for you."

Ashby had accepted his son's words with a slight nod, but further discussion was ended for a time when Richard had received the communication from Jones that told of their chase and George's subsequent escape by water.

Will knew they still had several matters to discuss that day. However, the mood of the group had changed somewhat with Richard's update. Before it, they had hoped George might soon be in custody and made to pay for his crimes. Now it seemed likely he would slip away once again, even after Alex asked for help from the Marine Police. Will could see that idea sickened the other men as much as it did him. He needed a chance to recover a bit before he could make any significant decisions.

"Shall we take a break from our discussion while we wait for Mr. Gardiner to arrive?" Will asked in the wake of Richard's report and their discusssion of it. "I could use a little time away from these topics."

The others agreed and they dispersed throughout the townhouse. Feeling the need for some air, Will stepped out into the garden at back. He walked around the tiny area, trying to regain a sense of calm by thinking of the long walk he had taken with Lizzy a little over a fortnight before. He realized out of all the things his father had ever done for him, it was the betrothal to Lizzy he _now_ appreciated the most. In an oblique way, he knew he owed his recovered relationship with his father to Lizzy. Had she not been in her uncle's study that day, Will might never have had the kind of outburst that opened his father's eyes to George's infamy. Of course, it would not do to travel too far down the trail of might have beens, for it led to a future where his father never broke with George and might still be alive, although where and in what state that would have left Will, he had no idea. He was really trying not to think to much about his father and the other two men, which was odd considering the discussion he had been in that entire day. There was just too much to do for him to take the time to grieve. Too many people depended on him.

Although Will wished for the lives of those killed and the safety of all those harmed back again, he could not regret the year he and his father had spent learning to work together, respect and appreciate one another. He continued to walk and let the ideas chase themselves through his mind. Will suddenly laughed out loud, despite his dark mood, as another thought struck him. If Lizzy's presence in her uncle's study was the catalyst for his renewed relationship with his father, then the person he ultimately had to thank was _Mrs. Bennet_. Her poor behavior was, after all, why Lizzy was visiting her uncle at the time.

"If you have found anything is this miserable situation about which to laugh, I beg you will share it with me, cousin," Richard said from the door to the garden.

"I would characterize it as merely a stray thought, but since you ask..." Will told him the trail of ideas that led to a moment of gratitude for the ridiculous behavior of Mrs. Bennet and received a short bark of laughter from Richard in return, although his humor faded quickly.

"Bring your marginally improved outlook back inside," Richard ordered, "Mr. Gardiner just arrived. Oh, and we received a brief response from the Marine Police." He turned and quickly went inside. Will followed somewhat reluctantly. He would far rather walk the tiny patch of greenery and think of Lizzy than go back inside to discuss wills and funerals and business arrangements. He sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him.

Gardiner looked as sad and defeated as the rest of them felt. Will greeted Lizzy's uncle with a handshake, but neither man felt the need to offer pointless words of condolence. Alex entered the study and greeted Gardiner as well. The whole group was back in the room now.

"Your note was rather vague, Ashby," Gardiner said as they settled into their seats. "I hope we are going over ideas to catch the man responsible for this tragedy."

"Yes and no. We do want any help we can get to put an end to the threat George Wickham poses to us all. However, we also have many matters of business to discuss and I believe we particularly need your expertise with that." Gardiner voiced his willingness to assist and Ashby gave him a brief overview of what they had learned and the steps taken to capture George to that point.

"The Marine Police have responded to Alex's note," Ashby finished. "They will distribute the description to their officers and if George is seen and recognized in the course of their normal duties they will apprehend him for the murders. They say the likelihood of finding one man among so many in the constantly shifting collection of boats on the river is very low, so we should not build our hopes on their aid."

"It is pretty much what we expected," Alex added. "What would really please me is to have a press gang catch him and then have us find out about it so we can just pluck him from them and deliver him to the hangman."

"If wishes were horses..." Will said softly.

"I am willing to be a beggar if that is what it takes to ride _that_ wish," Richard said. "I think we will have more luck with my men, however, assuming there is any luck to be had."

"I want to have another run of the handbills printed, Mr. Gardiner," Will said. "We will add that George is now wanted for multiple murders and extend the distribution to as many inns and drinking establishments as we can manage. I am willing to pay a group of men to travel from town to town handing them out and spreading the word."

"Steal his cover and force him out into the open? I think that is a good idea," Gardiner said. "I will order the adjustments and have the new run made."

"Alex has a recent description we can add to the information," Will told him. Alex took another of the sheets he had prepared and handed it off to Gardiner.

"Richard, do you have access to enough men so we can send some out to watch Lord Brixworth and all of his properties? It is likely he has helped George before and he may be helping him now."

"I will find men. The idea had already occurred to me, but I had hoped we could catch him here in London. Now that it seems less likely it is a good precaution to keep an eye on his known allies."

"I know he is a degenerate and a reprobate, but what does Brixworth gain by assisting George?" Ashby asked.

"I do not know, really," Will said. "I just know they were often in company and have the same unpleasant tendencies. Money is a good motive if George convinced him he had a plan to take Pemberley, although it cannot be the only motive. It is possible Brixworth had nothing to do with the murders or planning them. He may have just provided a hiding place. George could be paying for any of the resources he has been using with what he has stolen from us. I suspect much more has gone missing over time than any of us realize. Whatever the connection, we have to start somewhere and Brixworth is a strong link." The others agreed with his assessment and they turned back to the business at hand.

"Our other concern is with the changes in responsibility we will all face as a result of the deaths," Ashby said to Gardiner. "Bingley did a large part of the work of managing his business and Charles is likely to be overwhelmed by it on top of the new estate. From a financial standpoint, aside from our friendship, none of us can afford to have those business dealings fail."

"I have been considering the matter since I received Lizzy's note yesterday. I think you all know how very proud my friend was of Charles." The assembled men, including Charles, all smiled to some degree and nodded their agreement.

"He said so outright several times," Charles said, "but it truly showed in his looks. You know he is...was... a cheerful man, but he always had a special expression that told me he loved me and was proud of whatever I accomplished."

"Very true," Gardiner said. "He also knew early on that you really did not have the same aptitude or love for our business as he did. He wanted you to be happy and he thought you would find more satisfaction doing other things. While part of his goal _was_ raising the status of your family, he also entertained great hopes you would enjoy the responsibilities of being a landowner. He made other plans to carry on the business so you could concentrate on that. In much the same way your father took _me_ under his wing and trained me to do well at my business, he and I have both been training men to assist us and take on many of our duties. You are your father's heir and the ultimate responsibility for his business ventures passes to you. If you will accept my advice, however, I think you would do well to promote your father's protegee, Joshua Fowler, to the position of general manager and take on my trainee, Zebidiah Gale, as his assistant. They already know one another and work well together. Between them they can keep our shared business ventures, as well as the purely Bingley operations, running smoothly." Gardiner looked kindly at Charles, who was clearly once again feeling the weight of his father's loss and of all the responsibilities that were now his.

"I am pleased to accept your advice and your recommendation of the two men. Will you help me make the arrangements and guide me in how to offer the promotions along with setting the appropriate compensation?"

"It will be my honor," Gardiner told him before suggesting that they take immediate steps for the reading and execution of his father's will. "You need to establish the succession quickly and decisively to make sure the investors feel safe about the use of their funds."

"Unseemly as it feels, I think we must _all_ move decisively to establish our new roles," Ashby added. "I find myself in something of a quandary. My father was very active in the House of Lords and was the sponsor for several important pieces of legislature, while I was more concerned with improving my estate and securing our financial futures. Now Matlock, the earldom and all that goes along with it are my responsibility. I am not ready for it."

Alex spoke up. "I have an idea that may ease the burden for both of us in the near term, Father. I am no more ready to take on Ashby than you feel you are to step into Grandfather's place. Over the last three years I have spent much time with Grandfather, learning from him and acting as his assistant both in London and at the estate. I know the issues he worked on and his colleagues know me. I suggest you make me your deputy and I handle the Matlock estate and the work in the House. I can keep the issues Grandfather supported moving forward while giving us a little time to teach each other what we need to know to take up our more proper positions."

Ashby looked at his son proudly. "That is an exceptional idea, Alex. We can manage a much smoother transition that way. It is a pity I cannot simply move you forward into the position of Earl while I remain Lord Ashby. As you say, you have trained for it."

"You cannot get away from it that easily, my friend," Gardiner said teasingly. "You have always known this would come someday."

Ashby gave him a halfhearted grin. "I suppose I did. I just love the Ashby estate. It has been my home for over thirty years. It will be hard to let go and shift my focus to Matlock instead. Very well, I will see to having my new title officially confirmed and will then appoint the new Lord Ashby as my deputy for all matters pertaining to Matlock or in the House of Lords for the rest of this year. That will give us time, as Alex says, while maintaining the confidence of our colleagues and supporters. Will, you must take your place as master of Pemberley quickly as well. With his ability at forgery, George could cause trouble if you do not establish yourself quickly."

"I know. I will set the legal wheels in motion as soon as we are done here. At least Father and I had the foresight to make extra provisions against George and his forgeries where the will is concerned. I will send Wickham back to Pemberley to manage matters there. I feel very fortunate to still have him as steward. I have learned much over the last year, but I would feel even more lost without his knowledge and support.

Richard looked thoughtful. "You need to establish some kind of mark or code for all your communications so Mr. Wickham will know which are yours and which are forgeries. Miscommunication and confusion are George's allies. In fact, you should probably establish a different code for use with each of us, in case he learns of one or more of them."

"I could place a different phrase beneath my signature for each of you. I f you receive a letter or note without the phrase you will know it did not come from me."

"At least among ourselves we may all wish to do that," Alex suggested. "We do not know who else's writing he has learned to forge. I would hate to find out the hard way. We also need to warn Anne and Aunt Catherine. As his note to Lizzy proved, George is likely to target anyone related to us."

"George has never met Lizzy," Charles said. "I have been wondering how he knew to target her and why he would be able to recognize her."

"That is simple enough, Charles," Will said. "We announced the betrothal in a very public venue and were the gossip of the Ton before the evening was over, not to mention being in the papers the next day. It was no secret. If he has been watching our houses, he will have seen Lizzy, Jane and Caroline with Aunt Miranda, as well as seeing the guards. He would not even need to know which of the ladies was Lizzy. Whichever one showed up in response to his note would be the one he was after. I doubt he knew I was actually out of town, although he seems to have known I was not at the townhouse. He might have seen me when I left in the gig and assumed I was very close by."

"It makes my skin crawl to think he has been watching any of us," Charles said in disgust.

"It makes me furious," Richard responded. The others agreed before moving on to the even less palatable topic of the various funerals.

Ashby approved Will's intent to pay for the funerals of the coachman and footmen killed in the blast and to offer his servants time to attend the funerals. Between them Ashby and Will would offer a bonus to the staff who had gone out to assist in the retrieval efforts and a smaller bonus to all the other staff for covering the extra duties and as a mark of respect for the fallen men.

Earlier that day Ashby had written a request to his father's friend, Bishop Ormon, asking if he would officiate at the funeral service. There was little doubt the bishop would comply. Now, Ashby told the group about his request and they discussed the advisability of holding a single service to commemorate all three men. While all of them felt it was fitting to honor them together, they also knew there would be ramifications because of Bingley's background.

All were agreed a joint service was what they wanted. However, they also knew Ashby and Alex would have to deal with any issues resulting from what would be seen by many as a politically motivated statement instead of a matter of family solidarity. After weighing the likely responses by Matlock's allies and opponents in the House of Lords, they decided to have a joint service no matter what the end result.

"Nearly one of the last things my father said that day was that while he never thought to have such a relationship with a tradesman, he had accepted Bingley as family and he did not really mind anymore. I think that is enough approval to make a joint service appropriate. Darcy certainly would have approved. We are all family, or nearly so. We will face any criticism of our choice _as a family_ ," Ashby declared.

"I agree, Father. We needed to discuss the possible objections so we would be prepared to refute them, but in the end this is the only choice we could make and it is what we all want," Alex said, looking around to see the agreement on the faces of the other men.

The discussion turned to details of the service and a multitude of small issues that needed to be addressed. Lady Ashby had sent in a tray with refreshments for them and they found enough appetite to eat and drink while they continued their discussions. By mid-afternoon they felt they had plans for most of the larger issues facing them and were on the verge of parting ways. Will needed to speak with Mr. Wickham so the steward could head back to Pemberley the following day. Charles and Gardiner needed to arrange the promotions for the two men who would take on the Bingley business dealings as well as interview a possible private secretary for Charles, who would need to do more business writing going forward. As they were making their farewells, a messenger came for Richard. All the men fell silent and waited while he read it.

Richard looked at the crumpled and slightly dirty bit of paper for some time as they others all stared at him, gaining no insight from his grim expression. Finally, he shook his head. "I do not believe it," he said as he handed the note to Will.

As he finished reading, Will shook his head as well. Knowing the others were waiting for some news he summarized. "One of Richard's men spotted a man believed to be George on a lighter transporting goods beyond the West India Docks. Richard's man says when he called out George's full name the man on the boat turned to look. A Marine Police boat was nearby and one of their agents called out to the lighter insisting they hold the man and allow them to pick him up for questioning. George, if it was he, pulled out a pistol and took a shot at the agent but missed. Both the agent and Richard's man shot at George and he fell overboard. They are certain they hit him, but the body could not be found. It is a crowded part of the river, with a large amount of traffic despite the rough water. It is not an easy place to search for a body. Yet with so much traffic a good swimmer _could_ make his way out of sight around the boats. The crew of the lighter said they did not know the man's name. He was being taken out to a large trading vessel as a passenger. The agent of the Marine Police is going out to see what more the captain of the vessel knows about him. Richard's man insists both shots were true and George is dead. I just do not believe it – not without a body. It is too easy and convenient."

There was a chorus of agreement from the other men. Richard finally spoke up again.

"We can expect no further assistance from the Marine Police or the Bow Street Runners. They will accept a report of George's death, especially since it comes from two sources - their man and mine. The additional handbills may not be valuable, but I still think we should send out men to watch Lord Brixworth's properties and maintain our system of guards for the important people in our lives. If he is dead, the body may yet wash ashore and we can relax our vigilance then. I will check with the Marine Police later to find out what they learned from the ship captain. I will also keep my men on patrol. There is still a chance it was not George and I would not want him to escape if we can prevent it."

There was little else to say after that. The men decided to separate and continue with the various tasks each had before him. Whether George was dead or not, they still had much to do in the coming days.


	32. The Triple Funeral

**Chapter T** **hirty-** **Two** **–** **The Triple Funeral  
**

The combined funeral service for Martin Fitzwilliam, George Darcy and Charles Bingley ended up being one of the best attended events the Ton had seen that spring. Of course, it was not attended just by members of the Ton. The cathedral filled with people of all stations. Some were drawn to the spectacle, but many genuinely mourned one or more of the three men being prayed to rest that day. That the greater share of the mourners came to honor the late Mr. Bingley was something no one really said aloud, although some of the Ton complained about the press of tradesmen present.

The male members of their families stood together, both as a comfort to one another and as a show of solidarity. Will was glad of Mr. Gardiner's calm presence nearby, in part because he was a reminder of Lizzy, who remained with the other women at the Fitzwilliam townhouse that day. He did not know Mr. Hurst or the small group of Bingley cousins who had arrived to stand with Charles, but they also filled out the family group and gave it a feeling of strength.

Near the start of the service Will had looked across the sea of people packed into the building and a part of his mind feared George would appear to toss bombs into the crowd. In the days since the attack he had found himself imagining such things with uncomfortable frequency. Richard, Alex and their father had admitted to suffering from the same problem. He suspected Charles might as well from a look he had seen on his friend's face earlier, but they had not been in company enough lately for the subject to come up. Will had to wrench his mind back to the words of the service multiple times as the fear returned each time he was distracted by noises among the crowd.

Despite his worries, nothing happened to disrupt the service. Bishop Ormon said the prayers over the three caskets that were show, for the most part, since little that was recognizable of the men had been retrieved. The three solid boxes draped in black were still a necessary part of the funeral and served as a focus for their grief and their hope the spirits of their loved ones were now in a better place.

Will did not share the same hope for George Wickham, if he was truly dead. In fact, he was still not convinced that was the case. After their planning meeting had broken up and Charles left with Mr. Gardiner to take care of his urgent tasks, Richard had announced he intended to go to the place where his agent had been when they sighted the man who had been shot. He needed to see the conditions for himself. Will had decided his other tasks could wait and he joined Richard and Alex on the expedition.

They met with Richard's man, who took them to the spot and talked them through the sequence of events. After viewing the terrain and the flow of the river at that point, it was possible the man who had been shot could have been lost in the water and the body not retrieved. Will and his cousins still had their doubts the man was dead, even if there was some way to confirm that man was George. Until they had more solid evidence they would remain cautious and continue to employ guards and searchers.

By the time he had returned to Darcy House that evening it was too late to do more than speak with Mr. Wickham so the man could be prepared to leave the following morning. He finally heard the events of the day from his steward first hand. Will had gone on to update Wickham on the search for George and the report of his death.

"I will hope for all our sakes this report is true, Mr. Darcy," Wickham had told him. "I have already grieved for my son. All that is left now is a monster who kills and injures others without care. After all the unexpected things he has done, I agree it is wise to remain both doubtful and cautious. I will look after Pemberley for you and keep the men on the alert for trouble."

They had taken their leave of each other, with Will wishing him a safe and speedy journey. Having already sent over a note to his aunt that he would stay at Darcy House for the night, Will made his way upstairs to the dubious comfort of his own room. Although he was weary and in deep need of sleep, Will had tossed and turned, spending the night in dark dreams and sudden awakenings. When he finally gave up all attempt at peaceful sleep for the night he felt less rested than he had when he retired.

Soon after rising he had eaten a light breakfast in his sitting room, but when it was time to start the tasks involved in settling the estate he had felt it best to do so in the study where all the necessary documents were secured. He had collected the spare set of keys from the new hiding place he had insisted his father use after they changed their wills and went off to the study.

Will had spent so much time thinking of the work that needed to be done and of the other people who needed him to be strong that he had convinced himself he had accepted his losses and was ready to move on. That conviction began to crack when he sat at his fathers desk. It crumbled into dust when he unlocked the drawer and found the investment agreement his father had left there to be retrieved by Bingley after their meeting.

Seeing the signatures and the date carefully written next to them struck him like a knife to the chest. These papers represented the last business his grandfather, his father and Charles's father would ever enact. Will's vision blurred with the tears that filled his eyes. He had just enough presence of mind to push the pages aside before he had dropped his head onto his arms on the desktop and sobbed. It was a long time before he had been able to pull himself together and even think of doing the work that had called him to that spot.

Now, standing with the group of mourners at the combined funeral, Will felt as he had after his mother's death. All his tears seemed spent and there was only a sharp, empty feeling in his heart. He knew his mourning was not over and he would probably be hit by the strong sense of loss again and again over the next few months, but for now his eyes were dry and his face back in the old expressionless mask.

With many misgivings, the group of men had given in to Lady Ashby's insistence at providing a proper funeral meal. They all knew it was an expected and important part of the funeral service. To avoid it was to invite comment and give the appearance of extreme disrespect for the deceased men. Yet still, they had wavered. It was only when Lady Ashby argued that the women needed the chance to properly mourn their family members at the reception, since they were not allowed to attend the funeral, that the men of the family relented. They had increased the number of guards who would carefully scrutinize every arrival, but otherwise they left the women to plan the event.

Will traveled back to the Fitzwilliam townhouse with Charles and Mr. Gardiner after the service. He might have joined his uncle and cousins under other circumstances, but Richard had been extremely snappish over the last few days as his men failed to find any signs of George, dead or alive. Will thought Richard might also be reacting to the confirmation of his resignation from the military and the sale of his commission, which had been finalized two days before. It was a great deal of change all at once and his cousin's temper had frayed badly. Whatever the reason, Will felt he could not take his cousin's ill-temper just then.

Charles looked crumpled and worn, like laundry badly washed then twisted up to dry in a heap. He had probably slept no better than Will had over the last few days and it showed in the circles under his eyes. By contrast, Mr. Hurst and the two Bingley cousins who joined them in the black funeral carriage merely looked hung over, which they probably were. Only Mr. Fowler and Mr. Gale, who also rode with them, looked reasonably alert, since Gardiner also showed the effects of worry and sleepless nights. They spoke little on the trip to the townhouse. There was very little that needed to be said.

As they entered the townhouse and made their way to the ballroom Will felt that stab of worry again, although so far everyone seemed safe. As his aunts had planned, Will and Charles took their places in the receiving line, Charles standing next to his sister and the new Countess of Matlock and Will taking the space between Lady Catherine and Lizzy, who had been included due to her position as his betrothed. Will maintained his blank face without even thinking about it as the guests filed by and offered their words of sympathy. He responded automatically, deliberately avoiding thoughts about the meaning of the words exchanged. Instead, he searched each face as the people passed by, looking for signs of George.

He quickly lost track of the number of people who filed past him. Most said a few empty words of sympathy before moving to the buffet for a bite to eat and a chance to see and be seen before heading back out to feed the gossip mill. Will felt genuine sympathy from only a small portion of the guests. Those were usually the ones who stayed to talk in small groups and share their memories of the deceased. At the moment, Will preferred to avoid them. He did not wish to think too deeply about the purpose of the gathering or hear anything that might trigger another round of tears.

Once Lady Matlock released them from the receiving line, Will stayed close to Llizzy. She took his arm, more as a socially acceptable gesture to offer comfort than anything else, as they walked around the ballroom. Much to Will's relief, Lizzy managed many of the conversations, clearly using the training she received from his aunts as a guide. He only had to respond to direct questions. That worked well for him.

Eventually, most of the guests left and Will was able to talk more privately with Lizzy as they stood near one of the side windows of the room, remaining in full view of any family members who cared to check on them.

"I am sorry I have been unable to visit these last few days. How is Georgiana managing?" Will asked.

"She is still very sad and tends to cling to one of us whenever she can. Although she wanted to see you, I think she was glad she was not expected to come today because of her age. She misses you, Will. You are her nearest relative despite Lady Catherine's stated claim to that role. While she knows you need to handle many issues related to the estate and your inheritance, she is feeling abandoned. You need not stay for long, but it is important she sees you more often. Right now she fears you will suddenly disappear from her life just as your father did."

Will leaned forward and rested his forehead against the window pane. After a moment he said, "I do not want her to feel abandoned, but I am afraid I will have trouble making short visits. Once I am in company with Georgiana or you, I just want to stay there where I am safe. That is why I have avoided visiting at all."

Lizzy looked at him without saying anything. As the silence stretched he leaned back away from the window and turned to her.

"I will do my best to stop by daily," he said. "If I can only afford a short visit I will tell you both that at the start so there will be no hurt feelings. If I seem to be staying too long in those instances perhaps you can remind me."

"I will help if it becomes necessary. Georgiana will feel more confident and secure if you do come by. Will you take her back to Pemberley when you must return?"

"I do not wish for her to feel rejected if I do not, but I believe she will be happier overall, and safer, if she remains with you and the others in the company of my aunts."

"May I suggest you _talk_ to her about it? You are her guardian and you _can_ order her to do whatever you decide is best. She will obey you, but I know at that age I would have felt better just knowing my opinion had been sought and heard, no matter what decision is ultimately made."

Will chuckled. "Why qualify the statement by age? You still want your opinion sought and heard."

"The difference now is that I not only want my opinion heard, I want it to be the deciding factor."

"I expect you did when you were ten as well," he said teasingly.

"Ah, but then I knew it was a less realistic expectation. Of course, dealing with your aunts has the same effect. Back to Georgiana, if you explain to her that you will be immersed in very important business that will keep you away from her even when she is at Pemberley, she will be more likely to accept staying with us. A part of the issue you need to remember is she wants to be at home where she feels more settled."

"That does make sense. I will speak with her about it later today. Thank you, Lizzy."

"You are welcome. Now, I would like to go speak with Anne while I have the chance. Do you mind if I leave you on your own for a bit?"

"I wanted to check in with Richard, so that works out fine for me. The frightening people have all gone anyway. I can talk with most of the people that remain without having to rely on you to start the conversation going." Will saw Lizzy roll her eyes at him and smiled in return. They walked together part of the way to the corner where Lady Catherine sat engaged in conversation with Mrs. Evans while Anne looked on. He let Lizzy continue on her own before they came close enough that he might be drawn into the conversation as well. Leaving the ballroom, he went off in search of Richard.

"If you are looking for an update, there is nothing new," Richard said sharply as Will approached him in the hallway. "No one has seen any sign of George anywhere my men have checked."

Will nodded acceptance of the update. "I had hoped for better, but did not really expect it. How about an update on _you_ , Richard. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Unless you can find..." he began angrily before snapping his mouth shut. He took a deep breath. "Sorry. No, I do not think so," he said a little more calmly.

"You do not have to do this alone," Will told him.

"I know. It is just..." again he stopped short. He shook his head.

Will tried a different subject. "I see you have removed the splint. Is your arm up to a game of billiards? We could play _without_ talking about any of the problems that face us."

"My play will be terrible, but I see no reason for that to stop us."

Together they headed to the small room containing the billiard table. As they neared one of the smaller parlors, they heard the tail end of an insulting description of Jane by a voice they thought belonged to Louisa Hurst. Both slowed to listen when they heard Caroline speak in response.

"Stop it, Louisa."

"Whatever do you mean, sister? Stop what?"

"Insulting the Bennets. Or anyone else here. It makes you look low and petty."

"Since when have you changed your tune? You were just as critical of them last Christmas. I remember we spoke of their flaws at length."

"I know better now. In fact, I knew better then. I should never have said those insulting things in the first place and I will not do so any longer. Jane and Lizzy are my family now. They protect me and I will protect them."

"Oh, Caroline! Do not be so sanctimonious. You know gossip runs the Ton. It is expected."

"In some circles, but not those in which my new family belongs. Lady Matlock and her friends do _not_ spend their visits judging the clothing choices and behavior of others. The girls at Miss Allenham's school were _wrong_ , Louisa."

"You cannot be serious."

"I most certainly am serious and I will not behave in a way that will reflect badly on my future husband or his family. I have enough against me with our family background; I will not behave as a grasping social climber as well."

At this point Richard tapped Will's arm and indicated they should continue on. As they passed the open door Richard paused long enough to catch Caroline's attention as she listened to another argument from her sister. He smiled and winked at her before moving on. They heard no more of whatever conversation followed.

"Although eavesdropping is not exactly proper, that was good to hear," Richard said as they closed the door of the billiards room behind them.

"I was a little worried about her after Charles mentioned hearing the two of them gossiping before Mr. and Mrs. Hurst's wedding. Lizzy assured me Caroline had improved again since her return and even more after their visits to your mother's friends."

"Mother told me she thought Caroline had faced some hard truths during their visits. Her reputation among the women as a spiteful gossip was the one factor that still gave me pause about marrying her. I hoped she had changed, but now I am certain of it after hearing her take her own sister to task over the behavior."

"I think it may be good she knows you heard her and approve. Lizzy says Caroline is sometimes more fragile than she tries to present herself. Your opinion seems to mean a great deal to her."

"I will speak to her later and make certain my approval is unambiguous. Shall we get on with this game, now? Once we see how badly I play we can decide how many points you will grant me before we play the next."

0o0

A knock at the door broke the silence in which they were playing their third game. Will was glad for the interruption. He could tell Richard's arm was aching, but his stubborn cousin did not want to quit.

Alex poked his head into the room. "Here you two are. I have looked all over for you. Will, all three of your aunts wish to speak with you. They are in the front sitting room."

"Lucky me. Any idea what is up?" Will asked.

"I think I will let them tell you." Alex smirked and left, leaving the door ajar.

Will rolled his eyes at Richard. "I suppose I had better go find out what they have planned for me."

"All three at once cannot be good. I suppose I must tag along to watch your back."

When they entered the sitting room they found Jane, Lizzy, Caroline and Anne waiting along with Will's three aunts. Lizzy smiled at Will as they entered, but the rest remained engrossed in the conversation. It was only when Richard closed the door behind him that their presence was noted.

"Ah, Fitzwilliam, I see Alexander finally found you," Lady Catherine said. "Come in and sit down. I do not know why you came as well, Richard, but if you are staying, take a seat."

Anne and Lizzy scooted closer together so Will could sit at the end of the sofa next to Lizzy. Richard tried to pick up a chair to drag next to where Caroline sat, but winced at the weight. Before sitting down Will grabbed one side of the chair so Richard could lift with just his left hand. Without a word they moved the chair into place and then both men took their seats.

"You have taken off your splint too soon, Richard," Lady Catherine declared. "You must be more careful or you will end up an invalid." Richard did not bother to argue, he just nodded. Lady Catherine took his nod as acceptance of her advice and turned to address Will.

"You know Dr. Taylor has advised Anne spend the next month or two at the seashore where the salt air can improve her health. Even the short time we were there has been of assistance to her and we plan to return in a few days. All the same, Anne is lonely and I believe if there is still a threat we shall find safety in numbers. I have asked Miranda to bring Jane, Elizabeth and Caroline to join us at the house I have rented. It is quite large enough for us all, especially as we will not be entertaining. I wish to have Georgiana join us as well. You will not have time to see to her needs, especially while she is mourning your father. Both her comfort and her safety can be best assured if she stays with us." Before Will or Richard could object she added. "We will, of course, take additional guards and none of the young ladies will leave the house except in groups of at least three plus guards. We will not take chances with their safety."

"I believe that is a reasonable request, Aunt Catherine, at least if the rules you state are followed. I had already planned to speak with Georgiana about staying on with the other young ladies. I think this would be a good trip for her, but I must make certain she does not feel I am abandoning her or sending her away because I cannot be bothered with her. When Aunt Miranda and the others are ready to return to the townhouse I will go along and discuss the matter with my sister. Is that acceptable?"

Lady Catherine seemed surprised by his agreement, but quickly accepted it as her due. Lady Matlock and Mrs. Evans also seemed a little surprised he was willing to let go of his sister for a time. Richard spoke up before the conversation could shift to any other subject.

"I would like to provide a few of the extra guards. I know we have trained the footmen from all of our houses to act the part, but I know a few men who have actually trained and worked as bodyguards. I want them on duty. I will take no chances with the safety of those I care for." He took Caroline's hand in his and smiled at her.

Lady Catherine sniffed at his forward behavior, but did not chide him. Lady Matlock smiled fondly at her son. They young ladies all agreed to accept the rules for their safety and the inclusion of the men Richard wished to send for their protection.

0o0o0

Will's discussion with Georgiana was not an easy one for either of them. As Lizzy warned him, she had been feeling abandoned and she wanted to go home to Pemberley. Will apologized for having stayed away for so many days, although he explained the many tasks he had been required to complete so she could understand how busy he had been. He assured her of his love. He then went on to explain why he thought the trip to Margate was in her best interest.

Georgiana struggled to understand his reasons and struggled with her own fear. She still felt uncertain about the future, while was a solid reminder of family and love. In the end, however, she chose to go with the others to Margate. In fact, after some thought she felt happy about it because he allowed it to be her decision. If she could not spend all her time with her brother she would take a trip to the seashore with her almost-sisters. Despite their mourning she thought it could be fun.


	33. Letters from Margate

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Letters from Margate**

It was all very well for his uncle and Gardiner to declare they must move decisively to establish the succession of inheritance for their various estates and properties, Will thought. No matter how decisively they might act, they were dealing with a legal system which was never quick or easy. After his third meeting with the court clerk who insisted on questioning the reality of his father's death despite all the attestations provided, Will decided George would have enjoyed a career within the probate division of the law courts as it would have offered him ample opportunity to torment scores of people without involving much actual work.

Working on the many forms, letters and other documents required had been rendered more difficult by the need to do so in what had been his father's study for ease of access to the records and necessary tools. When, for the fifth time in a single hour, he jumped guiltily in his seat at a sound in the hall and looked up expecting to see his father walk in to question his presence, Will knew it was time for a change. The room itself was the one most ideally suited for a study in the townhouse. In addition, it would take more time than he could currently allow to reconfigure another room to work as well. Instead he decided to accept a suggestion Lizzy had made when he brought up the problem on one of his daily visits reassure Georgiana. He sent for a small team of footmen and with their help he rearranged the furnishings to give the room a less familiar feel. The decorative items - bronze figures, a bust, the paintings on the walls and even the patterned hearth rug - were exchanged for items from his sitting room or some of the less used rooms in the large townhouse. He even re-arranged the reference and other books on the built-in shelves to make it easier to access to those most frequently used from the new position of the desk. A few hours after making the decision, Will was able to settle down at the desk in a room that looked entirely unlike the study over which his father had presided. It helped a great deal, although he still sometimes expected his father to walk in.

He thanked Lizzy for the suggestion the next morning as he escorted her, along with Jane, to Gardiner's home. The sisters wished a last visit with Mary and Kitty before the trip to Margate and Will had an appointment with their uncle. He needed to speak with Gardiner about an odd set of entries he found in the ledgers he had been studying to help him take charge of the estate and investments. While the master records were kept at Pemberley, his father always carried a duplicate with the most recent few months worth of entries when he came to London. In the ledger he found a regular monthly deposit to an account that was administered by Gardiner but did not form part of the known investment accounts. Will thought he needed the break offered by an in-person meeting and the chance to spend a little time with Lizzy as they traveled to and from Gracechurch street. Since the ladies would all be leaving for Margate the next day, it would be his last opportunity.

Mrs. Gardiner greeted them when they arrived, informing Will her husband was just finishing up an urgent task and would be with him shortly. She introduced him to the two Bennet sister he had not yet met. While he waited for Gardiner, Will took the opportunity to speak with the girls and form an idea of their personalities. He quickly realized while all the Bennet sisters shared some similarities of feature, each had a very distinctly different personality.

Jane, as the eldest, had long taken charge of her younger sisters and tried to counteract the general disinterest of their mother on any subject other than their eventual marriages. Her serene disposition and inclination to always think the best of others must have been inborn, he thought, for he could not see it arising from the influence of their flighty mother and cynical father. She often seemed soft, but she could be fierce when she felt she had to. He had become fond of her and appreciated the feeling of calm she brought to nearly any situation.

Lizzy seemed more a product of her upbringing, although she displayed an inborn well of courage and good cheer that seemed missing in her parent's behavior. Her speech and education owed much to her father while some of her other traits might be in reaction to the poor example of her mother. It was her confidence in an uncertain world that he found most surprising given her mother's tendency to disparage her second daughter. Will had come to appreciate and love her over the course of their courtship, despite most of it having been conducted by way of letters.

Neither Mary nor Kitty seemed naturally confident, although Lizzy had told him they had improved greatly under the care of their aunt and uncle. Mary, at just shy of fifteen years old, was a very different person than Lizzy had been when Will first met her a year ago. Where Will had assumed Lizzy to be older than she was based on her carriage, manner and the intelligence of her conversation, Mary appeared younger than her age. Of course, she was not yet out and still dressed like a girl instead of a woman. That made some difference, but not all of it. She seemed to creep rather than walk, as if she was trying to hide from notice. What little conversation he could draw out from her lacked any depth or insight and was spoken in such a hesitant manner he could not be certain if she was making statements or asking questions. He suspected there was a very pleasant young woman hiding under her manner and hoped she could someday be freed.

Kitty, on the other hand, appeared willing to talk, but had little of substance to say. She happily prattled on about her art and music lessons, but Will took away no more information than the belief she enjoyed them. She reminded him of Jane in many ways, but in the short time he spoke with Kitty he could not see the bit of underlying steel he sometimes noticed in the oldest sister. He certainly saw nothing of the wit or knowledge that came through so clearly in discussions with Lizzy.

Will had briefly met the youngest sister, Lydia, when they returned Jane and Lizzy to Longbourn before Christmas. He had the impression of a loud, self-centered girl whose temperament contrasted greatly with Georgiana although both were the same age. From what Lizzy told him, Lydia was very like her mother had been at the same age, or so Mrs. Phillips repeatedly insisted. Will had been glad Lydia was kept to the nursery with her governess during their visit to Longbourn and hoped some improvement could be made in her manner by the governess.

No matter what their temperaments, Will knew he should consider them all his sisters. They would be after he and Lizzy married. So he did his best to get to know the younger two as they sat together in the drawing room. All the same, it was a bit of a relief when Gardiner entered and asked if he was ready for their meeting. He left the four sisters and Mrs. Gardiner to their own company and followed the older man to his study.

"You mentioned in your note you had some questions about your father's ledgers. How can I help?" Gardiner asked after they took their seats.

"I have been going over my father's ledgers to acquaint myself with all the requirements of the estate. In the records for the past several months I noticed regular deposits to an account that did not appear to be the normal investment account, yet there was a note that said you managed the funds. Can you tell me what the account covers?"

Gardiner nodded with a bit of a smile. "I thought that might be what you were questioning. I should probably warn Charles about that account as well. He is working through his father's ledgers but may not have seen the pattern yet. When your father, uncle, Bingley and I set up the betrothals last year we all knew there would be some costs if the three young women were to be appropriately dressed and prepared for their future places. The court dress alone would be a heavy hit and I knew Bennet's budget could not cover what would be needed even for just Jane, let alone both girls. The four of us decided to share the costs for all three of them. We set up the account for which you found the records and agreed to deposit an equal share towards their expenses each month. Lady Matlock and Mrs. Evans have been able to draw on the account during the shopping expeditions by submitting the bills to me for payment."

"So Mr. Bennet is not supporting his daughters at this time?" Will was somewhat surprised at the thought, although he realized he should have considered the cost as balanced against the lower income of Longbourn due to the man's illness.

"He is sending funds, but not nearly enough to have done the presentation and other events properly. Our little group decided those funds would be better used to add to the supplemental dowries for his other three daughters and the account that will support my sister after Bennet's death. Since our families will be so intertwined after the marriages take place that we would all end up supporting the rest of the Bennet family at that time anyway, this seemed the most efficient way to prepare."

"Does Mr. Bennet know you have made these arrangements?"

"I know he suspects, but he has never been inclined to question what I have done with the funds he sends. I have not chosen to enlightened him."

"You must have been very certain they would not exercise the release clauses to be willing to support all three young women in this manner."

"Let us say, we all hoped for the best. At this point it seems very likely all three marriages _will_ happen."

"Yes, but what would have happened if they did not?"

"We agreed that if one of them chose not to marry as we had arranged, she would receive an addition to her dowry from the funds to help her find another husband she preferred. It seemed the fairest way to handle the situation since we were arranging the betrothals without the knowledge or consent of the parties."

"I can see your reasoning. The release clause also allowed the opportunity for Richard, Charles or me to convince the young lady in question to break the engagement if we were not suited as well. The extra funds would have provided a little more incentive."

"Exactly. Now the question is whether you, and Charles as well, will continue to add to the account?"

"It is appropriate to continue the payments in my father's stead. All four of you made the commitment in good faith and Richard, Charles and I benefit from it indirectly. The amount is reasonable and not much of a drain on my resources. Lizzy's allowance after we are married will be larger than the amount designated for their expenses now."

"That is what we thought. It actually represents the amount committed to Caroline's allowance after she and Richard marry based on the settlement your uncle approved . We planned to reduce the amount of the deposit as each marriage took place, ending it entirely when you and Lizzy marry. At that point we would divide the remaining funds equally and disburse them back to the four of us."

"I may be getting a little ahead of myself, but I think by that time we will be making arrangements for Mary's presentation. I will want my share to remain to help pay for her expenses. I suspect Charles will do the same."

"That will be a big help and will please Lizzy, I am sure. Now, were there any other issues with which I could assist?"

There were questions Will knew Gardiner could answer, even about the estate accounts, and he did have some about the investment accounts as well. They went over the financial issues he was finding. By the end of their discussion Will felt he had a much clearer picture of matters. They ended their meeting by joining Mrs. Gardiner and the Bennet sisters for tea.

"I enjoyed having the time with Mary and Kitty today," Lizzy told him in the carriage on the way back to the townhouse.

"They are both so happy to be staying with our aunt and uncle," Jane added. "They receive a better education here in London."

"And they both get more positive attention than they would at Longbourn." Lizzy looked pleased at the thought, but Jane shook her head slightly at the implied insult towards their parents.

"I was pleased to escort you while still being able to complete my business with your uncle. It enabled me to spend this time with you as well. I hope you realize I will miss you all when you leave for Margate tomorrow."

"It will be quite an adventure for us. Jane and I have never been to the seashore."

"You must tell me all about it in your letters. I look forward to reading about your first impressions of the ocean."

"And you must tell me how things go here in town and at Pemberley. I cannot be here to support you in person, but I want you to know I am interested."

Will promised to keep her well-informed. They returned swiftly to his aunt's townhouse where he would visit with Georgiana and assure her of his love and his hopes she would have an enjoyable trip to help her through her mourning.

0o0o0

After the ladies had left for Margate, Will found it far too easy to get lost in his work. He met with the solicitors several times, making sure all the documentation regarding the transfer of property was in order and all the appropriate fees and taxes were promptly paid. He finally got the recalcitrant clerk to accept the evidence of Darcy's death and things moved along more swiftly after that.

Alex and his father had run into a similar question in settling the earl's estate. They had also been able to resolve the question of his grandfather's demise to the satisfaction of the clerks, but the need to do so rankled. Between that and the lack of any news of George, Richard had become so frustrated his father finally sent him off to Netherfield, telling him to put his energy into learning about his estate instead of growling around the townhouse. After a little more growling, Richard complied.

Left largely to himself because of the constant demands on all their time, Will found the days began to blur together. He spent much time in his reorganized study when he was not running errands or visiting officials and it began to wear on him. When a letter from Lizzy arrived Will felt he deserved a break in order to properly savor her words. He had a pot of tea sent in and settled into his chair.

 _Dear Will,_

 _I hope you are well and the unpleasant business in which you are engaged progresses quickly. I look forward to hearing from you soon._ _Tell me all your troubles and frustrations. I cannot solve them for you, but I can listen, or should I say read, and offer you a sympathetic ear,_ _or is that_ _eye? Whichever is most appropriate is at your disposal._

 _Our journey was safe, if long and dusty._ _The_ _little procession of carriag_ _e_ _s and guards traveled along without mishap or unexpected delay. We were glad of the care you and Lord Matlock took to write ahead and reserve private rooms for us at the inns where we planned to rest our horses. It added greatly to our comfort, especially at the Speckled Boar, where our party stayed the night._ _The group of us_ _filled the tiny inn, which would not have been able to accom_ _m_ _odate_ _us all_ _without the reservation you made on our behalf._ _The innkeeper and his staff_ _treated_ _us_ _with great courtesy_ _and even Lady Catherine appeared satisfied, although of course she voiced a few complaints just for the principle of the thing. Mrs. Evans followed behind and soothed any ruffled feelings in a manner that would have done Jane proud. Perhaps your aunt is learning from us as much as we are learning from her._

 _Lady Catherine's house at Margate is very fine._ _There would be just enough bedrooms if we chose to each have our own, but two of them are tiny._ _We have decided that I will share a room with Georgiana_ _to provide her with more constant support_ _. Jane and Caroline_ _chose_ _to share as well. It is strange to me not to be with Jane_ _if I am sharing a room_ _, but we all agree it is a good arrangement. Caroline finds Jane's company very soothing, especially as she mourns her father._ _Your sister still has moments of deep grief, but I think with time they will grow less frequent. We help each other along whenever the sorrow hits.  
_

 _We all spent the first full day after our arrival settling in and becoming comfortable with the house and the schedule Lady Catherine and Mrs. Evans agreed on (after much discussion and negotiation_ _)_ _. At least one of the bodyguards Richard sent with us is_ _always_ _on duty patrolling around the house, which is detached and has a small garden surrounding it. So many of the houses closer to the harbor are row houses with only a tiny area to the back of the house if_ _they have any_ _at all. There is, of course, not enough room for me to do more than pace_ _a few steps back and forth_ _in the garden, but I can_ _at least_ _sit outside and enjoy the air when the walls of the sitting room seem to draw in on me._

 _The air here does have a special tang to it that I have never before experienced. When the wind shifts and crosses the harbor it sometimes carries a strong scent of fish and other less savory things, but most of the time it just has a taste of salt to it that I find I like._ _It is certainly better than the scent of London in the summer._

 _On our second day we finally went to see the ocean._ _I will admit I was expecting something like the Thames only bigger._ _As we,_ _along with_ _our guards, walked_ _down to the_ _harbor area, I first noticed the sound like a large crowd speaking in the distance. I could almost hear the individual voices, it seemed, but not make out any words._ _We walked between the unbroken rows of houses until we suddenly rounded a corner and down the street I could see out to an endless horizon._ _Despite the many descriptions I have read, it was still nothing like I expected. The sky was cloudy, but not exactly overcast and beams of light slipped through to glitter_ _on the shifting expanse of water and foam. When we neared the shoreline I was finally able to see the rhythmic advance and retreat of the waves and marvel at them. Georgiana told me she hoped to spend much time near the shore as the sight and sound of the waves seemed to draw some of the deep sadness away and carry it off to melt into the vast waters. I understood exactly what she meant, for I felt it too. I think we shall make the short walk as often as we can convince a third member of our party to join us in the pursuit.  
_

 _We came to the harbor just as a group of passengers was disembarking from one of the hoys that_ _travel between Margate and_ _London. I am glad we all decided against_ _making the journey_ _in that way. Our trip on the roads might have been longer, but I think it was far more comfortable. The passengers seemed to have been packed tightly on the boat and many were complaining about seasickness and the resulting unpleasantness for all aboard. I think I might enjoy a trip on the water at some time, but not under those conditions._

 _Mrs. Evans says it is nearly time for the post to go out, so I will close for now and not cause you to wait yet another day for my news of our safe arrival. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Li_ _zz_ _y_

As he had promised, when Will wrote back he told about his frustrations with the law clerk, his progress with the paperwork and how he was slowly becoming more comfortable with his new role. He reminded her how much he depended on all of them following the strictures meant for their safety. Additionally, he told her they had finally heard back from the officer with the Marine Police who had interviewed the captain of the trading vessel the man currently supposed to be George had planned to board.

 _ _It was a disappointing report. The captain claimed his passenger was called Mr. George. He had paid__ _ _a deposit__ _ _for passage w__ _ _ith__ _ _t__ _ _hem to the West Indies with the right to disembark on whichever of the islands they stopped at which pleased him most. He was to have brought the remainder of his passage money aboard with him. Some of his luggage was already aboard the ship and the rest was to arrive the day after he planned to board, although apparently it never did. The agent collected the man's luggage and searched it, but found nothing of value in making a positive identification or, indeed, of much value at all. I suspect the passage was a back up plan to be used only if he could not escape without being seen or followed. I am still not convinced he is dead, so please take care.__

The post that took his letter to her carried one to him from Georgiana. She, also, spoke of the trip and their stop at the Spotted Boar. She mentioned her comfort at sharing a room with Lizzy and how much she enjoyed walking by the seashore.

 _I still miss Father dreadfully and you as well. I am glad I am not alone here. Lizzy keeps my spirits up. Jane and Caroline encourage me. Anne is good company, and our aunts love me even if I am sometimes overwhelmed by Aunt Catherine's way of showing it._ _Thank you for convincing me to come and for loving me enough to let me have the company I need right now._

She went on to tell him they had stopped at a circulating library to subscribe for the duration of their stay. She knew Lizzy would tell him about the stop in more detail, so she would be satisfied just letting her brother know she had plenty to read and study. Will found himself anticipating Lizzy's next letter just a little bit more at the thought of hearing about another fun experience. When the letter arrived two days later he was not disappointed.

 _I was delighted when Lady Catherine suggested we subscribe at one of the circulating libraries. You know my love of literature. I was_ _both delighted and_ _surprised when we entered the building. We have a circulating library in Meryton._ _It takes up a room not much larger than my father's study, although the proprietor does a very good job of obtaining a wide selection of books. He rotates his stock with a few other establishments nearby and thus keeps those of us who enjoy books more likely to maintain our subscriptions. I was expecting something similar if, perhaps, a little larger. What I found in Mr. Were's Library was beyond my expectations. The location is something like a cross between a bookshop, a sundries store, a jewelry shop and an assembly hall complete with a glittering chandelier hanging from the center of a marble dome. In fact, it often hosts assemblies or evening gatherings of those who wish to promenade around the room among whatever society chooses to visit. In a way I am glad that our current state of mourning preclude_ _s our attendance at such gatherings. I like to keep my books out of the ballroom. All the same I found_ _a great many volumes among the thousands there_ _that are new to me_ _and of interest_ _. I will enjoy making friends with them, for all my favorite books become my friends._

Will laughed at her comments. He looked forward to one day introducing Lizzy to the library at Pemberley. The grand collection was the work of several generations and included many rare and valuable volumes. In his reply letter Will expressed the wish that Lizzy would enjoy making many new friendships when she came to live at Pemberley before he went on to describe the library there.

A letter from Anne left Will both surprised and pleased. He had not often heard from her over the years. As family they could write without any impropriety, but in earlier years he had not really known what to say to her, so letters had been infrequent and rarely amounted to much more than an expression of good wishes. they had written more frequently since Christmas as she had a little more news to share. Anne's current letter was one of thanks.

 _There is not a day that passes without all of us in this household feeling the grief of our recent losses at some point. Yet I also find great comfort in my present company and I think they all feel the same. I thank you for prompting me to form a friendship with Lizzy and Jane. I now number Caroline among my friends as well, and dear Georgiana is both friend and cousin. I know you have often felt alone, but you did have friends like Caroline's brother and the company of our Fitzwilliam cousins even if they were not always around. I do not think you can fully understand my joy at having the constant company of other congenial women for a time. When I feel alone or sad or a little ill I can go to any of them and they find a way to make things better. Jane tells me that is what sisters do for each other, although I have seen Lizzy roll her eyes at the comment and mutter something about Lydia. I delight in the company of my almost-cousins and wish they were my sisters._

 _I want to also once again express my gratitude that you and Uncle George brought Dr. Taylor to be my physician. I never knew what it was to feel well, so I had no proper idea of what I was missing. I may still tire easily and sometimes feel a tightness in my chest, but I am healthier than I have ever been and I love the feeling. I now have a life ahead of me that involves more than resting on a chaise draped in heavy layers of shawls. When we leave off our mourning and go back into society I may even find a partner with whom to share my life. It is a heady thought. Thank you, cousin._

Will hoped she would find someone worthy of the lovely woman she was turning out to be. When he finished the letter he refolded it and placed it in his pocket. He was headed to the Fitzwilliam townhouse that afternoon anyway. Perhaps Alex might know of someone who might be a kind and loving partner for their cousin. He and the Earl would enjoy her letter at any rate. Will rang to have his tea things removed and prepared himself to make his visit.


	34. The Days of Summer

**Chapter Thirty-Four –** **The Days of** **Summer**

The time flew faster than Will could ever have expected. He knew he had to return to Pemberley soon. While the planting had gone without a hitch and Wickham reported no problems and no sign of George, it was important his tenants see him and feel his dedication to the well-being of the estate. There were so many things to check on, including a look at how the repairs to the bridge were coming along. He had actually meant to go a few weeks before, but with all the legal delays he simply could not leave London as planned.

He also felt he could not leave without seeing Lizzy and the others and checking with Georgiana to see if she wished to come with him this time or remain with their aunts. A letter from Lizzy reminded him their time at Margate was almost up, so he decided to chance a journey on one of the Margate Hoys traveling down the river. It would cut his travel time both ways in half in addition to being an adventure to discuss with Lizzy when he arrived.

Accordingly, he arranged his passage and made his way to Wool Key, near the Customs House when the time came to board the vessel. As Lizzy had noted regarding the arrival she had seen, there was a good crowd aboard. The departure depended on both wind and tide and was as often made by night as by day. The staterooms packed people in two to a bed for the night trips. Will took a look at the staterooms, but they seemed terribly close and cramped. His trip would be made by daylight and he intended to enjoy the time on deck, choosing one of the many benches provided there as his own little territory. He felt fortunate the day was slightly overcast and somewhat cooler than it had been in the previous weeks. Eight or nine hours in full sun would have been unpleasant.

Despite the many other vessels on the river, they made good time. Will had the chance to see the spot where George was allegedly shot from the water side of the situation. The lack of a body was more understandable from this perspective, although the possibility of escape was even more obvious as well. With so many boats crowding onto these waters he could have readily ducked under one and caught hold of the off side to hide and let it carry him away from the scene. Whichever was the truth of the matter, Will did not expect to see George on this trip.

As they neared the mouth of the river the waters did get choppy and some of his fellow travelers felt the effects. He imagined they were more pronounced if one was lying down in the crowded staterooms. Will had no major problems with seasickness himself. He enjoyed the bit of bounce as they came out into more open waters. Fixing his eyes on the horizon seemed to help the couple of times he became a slight bit queasy from the motion. They had a good wind and made it to the Margate harbor earlier than expected, much to the relief of those most affected by the waves.

Taking up his bag, Will disembarked and followed the route described for him by Lizzy. To his delight, he came across her walking with Anne and Georgiana. He nodded to the guards as he stepped forward to hug Georgiana and offer a more proper greeting to Anne and Lizzy, matching their bright smiles with one of his own.

"We only just received your letter this afternoon," Georgiana said happily. "We were going to the harbor to watch for your arrival."

"We had a cooperative wind and a fast tide and so arrived a bit early. I will be glad of your escort as I was not completely sure which house would be the correct one."

"Follow me," Georgiana said as she turned and began to skip back. Anne moved ahead a little more sedately, leaving Will and Lizzy to walk together as the guards separated to keep each of their charges in view.

"It is so very good to see you," Will said softly.

"I am happy you decided to visit. Are all the problems you needed to resolve in London under control now?"

"Finally, yes. I will head for Pemberley on my return. I want to see for myself that all is running smoothly there and my tenants need to see me. Father told me no matter how good your steward may be, there are some issues the tenants will only speak of with the master."

"I think you are correct. That is how small problems sometimes become large ones at Longbourn. Yesterday I received my second letter from Mrs. Reynolds. She told me the Reed family have a new son. I was pleased to learn there is a fund in the household accounts she can draw on to assist the tenants. Mrs. Reed needed some help around the house because she had a difficult time during her confinement and Mrs. Reynolds was able to hire the daughter of another tenant to assist with the children and some of the household duties on her own discretion."

"I am happy to know the wives of my tenants are being looked after. In many ways their contributions are as important to the success of Pemberley as the work of their husbands. I was not aware of that fund, but it makes sense to me."

"I am glad we agree on that. Here we are. This is the house."

Georgiana and Anne had waited for them just inside the front gate, flanked by their guards. Will noticed another guard taking a good look at him from the side yard. He nodded to the man, who had clearly recognized him and judged the situation under control.

The welcoming greetings of his aunts were characteristic of each. Mrs. Evans engulfed him in a hug, telling him of her delight at seeing him. Lady Catherine allowed him to kiss her cheek and scolded him for giving them so little warning of his intent to visit. Jane and Caroline came into the sitting room while he was being scolded and had to wait to offer their welcome and expressions of pleasure at his safe arrival.

That night Will settled into one of the tiny rooms Lizzy had told him of, happy he had decided to make the journey. Although he had heard many of the stories of their visit through the letters he received, Georgiana still had much to share with him as they sat together before dinner. He was glad to see she was happier and felt less inclined to cling to him for comfort.

During dinner Lady Catherine informed him of their plan to have all the young ladies travel with her to Rosings Park where they would spend the summer. Almost immediately after the news had been delivered, Georgiana asked if she could join them.

"I know there is no real change in all the work that awaits you at Pemberley, so just as when I came here, I think I will be less lonely if I join Lizzy and the others at Rosings."

"I agree," he had said, "and if Aunt Catherine does not mind you going along then I am happy to allow it."

Lady Catherine made the invitation official, ordered it, in fact. The matter was settled. Georgiana would stay with what she and Lizzy called the sisterhood. Will considered it a good plan for all of them, although he knew he would feel somewhat isolated at Pemberley without any family there. He was glad Charles was back at Eddington, so he would have the occasional bit of company.

The next two days passed quickly as he toured the town with Lizzy and Georgiana. He accompanied all the young ladies as they returned the last of the books they had borrowed to Mr. Were's library. It was an impressive building, but he agreed with Lizzy that the groups of people promenading through the open space between the actual library and the portion of the room dedicated to the shop could be very distracting while trying to make a selection.

He left the same day they did, although the need to follow the tide caused his departure to be a few hours after theirs. He made his way to the dock to board the trim, single-masted vessel that would take him back to London. Two larger ships were making ready to head off to other ports and Will settled down on his bench to watch them as the hoy cast off and began to slowly move out of the harbor.

His eye kept returning to a man on one of the ships who seemed vaguely familiar. He walked with a limp and his movements indicated he was in pain. Will could tell he was a passenger both from his dress and because he was not involved in the work of the others on board. The sails of his own vessel had just caught the wind and they started to pick up speed when the man turned slightly. At that angle Will suddenly knew why he seemed familiar and could only stare in shock and surprise. It was George, although from any other angle Will suspected he would not have known. There was no way to go back, of course. Already they were speeding on their way with the wind in the sails, leaving Margate far behind.

During the trip Will managed to find one of the crew who could tell him something of the two vessels he had seen. Both had docked not long before and no passengers had gone ashore or come on board at Margate to the man's knowledge. He had talked across the water with a few of the sailors and learned both boats were headed to the port of Amsterdam where they would take on goods and go farther afield.

Will did not think George had seen or recognized him and it seemed unlikely he had known either Will or the ladies were even in Margate. It appeared to have been chance that led them to cross each other's paths. He felt little satisfaction at having his doubts of George's death confirmed. At least he had a new description and a possible destination. Richard could work with both.

0o0o0

As soon as Will reached Darcy house he sent a message to his uncle and Alex asking them to visit that evening, late as it already was. He wrote out everything he had noticed about the man he saw, in addition to the details he had gained from the sailor. He would send a messenger to Netherfield the next morning as soon as the sky began to lighten enough to make travel safe.

"What could he want in Amsterdam?" Will's uncle asked in frustration after Will explained why he had sent for them.

"Safety, new targets for his schemes, a doctor who will not recognize him and turn him in, passage to somewhere else. Who knows?" Alex said, equally frustrated and disgusted. He took a sip of the port Will had poured for him and made a face as if it thoughts of George tainted the drink.

"Someone must have been sheltering him, possibly even in London," Will stated.

"It was not Brixworth unless he was especially sneaky. Richard had him under observation continuously. While we do not know if they communicated through the post, he received nothing via messenger and there were no strangers who showed up on any of their family properties." Alex shook his head, still looking disgusted. "Have you sent word to Richard?"

"It is too late for one of my men to travel safely. I have written the message and will have my man set out as soon as there is enough light tomorrow."

"It is a shame you could not get the name of both vessels or at least confirmed which one George was on."

"I was lucky to get what information I did, and even luckier to recognize him. He did not appear to be wearing a wig, but he had found a way to lighten his hair, which was fairly close cropped. He looked familiar but I could not say why until just at that last moment. He was almost in silhouette as he turned and everything familiar about him pulled together in an instant."

"I am glad we kept the guards," Will's uncle said grimly.

"We will be adding to them. He may be leaving the country now, but that is no guarantee he will not return."

"I have a feeling Richard will be sending a few men off to Amsterdam to see what they can find," Alex said.

"And I will provide the funds for the fastest boat they can find for the purpose. We do not want him to slip away again and that is a big port. With the name of only one of the boats it will take luck to get any information if he was on the other one."

"More waiting," groused his uncle, "I wish we had a way to deal with him once and for all."

"I will drink to that, Uncle," Will said, raising his glass of port in salute.

0o0o0

Richard's men sent word back that the _Goshawk_ , which docked in Amsterdam the day before they arrived, had carried a passenger who fit the general description Will provided. Mr. George Abraham boarded in London. He said he retired from the military after having been wounded in battle, claiming Richard's former unit as his own. Apparently the sailors from the Goshawk laughed uproariously when they told Richard's agent how Mr. Abraham had originally intended to book passage to Curacao but was so violently ill during the crossing from Margate that he changed his plans and decided to head overland to Vienna instead. Many of the sailors felt it served him right. Before being overcome with seasickness he had won far too much at cards from several of the men and when they compared notes later it seemed likely he had cheated.

The mention of Richard's unit confirmed the man to be George in Will's opinion and Richard agreed. The paper on which his letter was written almost smoked from his anger that George would claim a connection to his own unit. His men reported that, aside from the bullet wound in his upper left leg, which caused the limp, Mr. Abraham had a wide, still-healing, scar across his right cheek where the second bullet had grazed him. It was a distinctive mark that would be difficult to hide with makeup.

 _At least they ruined his pretty face,_ Richard had written, _although no doubt he will claim it a badge of honor so foolish girls will pity him._

Will thought Richard was probably correct about that. Still, he was pleased to know they now had a consistent and obvious mark by which to identify him no matter what other changes he made to his appearance. He actually laughed over Richard's later comment that he almost wished George had caught the original ship to the West Indies if it meant he would have been miserably seasick for weeks on end, but a scarred face and permanent limp were an acceptable exchange.

Despite his satisfaction at having news of George and proof he was out of the country, Will preferred to read his letters from Kent. They detailed much more positive news.

Georgiana reported she was enjoying the visit and the continued company of the others. She said they were all learning to walk faster. As he had requested, they still always went out in groups of three, so two of them would have to make the effort to keep up with Lizzy. She, in turn, slowed down a bit for their comfort, but it was sometimes a balancing act to find the correct speed for the entire trio.

Lizzy told the same story from her perspective. She only expressed a little frustration at not being able to walk alone. She was grateful to the others, Caroline and Georgiana usually, for allowing her the chance to do more than stroll through the gardens. The area around Rosings Park was beautiful and she was learning all the paths and growing to love the place. She almost did not know if she could believe Georgiana's assertions that Pemberley was even more lovely.

Anne reported gaining permission from Dr. Taylor to take long walks in the garden. She usually went with Jane and Mrs. Evans due to her need to keep her pace gentle. Her mother did not care to walk for exercise, she told him, but she could sometimes be persuaded to amble around the garden if Anne particularly desired her company.

In turn, Will wrote to Lizzy about the events on the estate. The bridge on the road to Kympton had been fully repaired and was likely to last for many years to come. The tenants, including Mrs. Reed and the baby, were all in good health and the crops were doing well. He missed his father's guidance but was starting to find his own way.

He also wrote that he had found himself even more uncomfortable working in his father's Pemberley study than at Darcy House. There were too many unpleasant memories from his childhood in the room for even a complete rearrangement of the furnishings to erase. He moved the necessary furniture, books and records into the room off of the library that Will and his cousins had used as a schoolroom the winter his mother died. It was a slightly larger room with plenty of light and ready access to the library, which might prove either a boon or a bane depending on how easily distracted he might be at any time. Either way, it was his.

The original study was converted to a sitting room furnished with some items Mrs. Reynolds brought down from the attic after changing the paint and paper. The new wall coverings and the unfamiliar furniture completely changed the room and wiped away many of his bad memories at the same time.

Lizzy wrote back to congratulate him on taking the necessary actions to feel better instead of stubbornly fighting against the ills of the past. She hoped he would remember he did not have to do things in a way that did not seem right to him just because it had always been done that way. It was good advice and Will thought he might need the reminder from time to time. There was a heavy weight of tradition at Pemberley. He did not want change for its own sake, but there might be ways to improve and he did not want to miss out on them through slavishly following old habits.

As the weeks passed, he received more letters from Richard complaining about the slow speed of communications from the continent. On the positive side, the paddocks they had decided on were now properly fenced in and Richard was ready to start searching for his first horses. He had written to the contact he had made in Ireland several years ago to inquire about the horses he had become so enamored with at the time. He also planned to visit several breeders closer to home in his search for the perfect starting stock.

Will sent some funds and asked Richard to be on the lookout for three very gentle horses or ponies trained to sidesaddle. He also asked his cousin to make the purchase and take the animals to Rosings. Will hoped Richard would give the ladies their first riding lessons. As Charles had told him years ago, Richard _was_ the better teacher where horses were concerned. Georgiana already knew how to ride, of course, so she could assist Mrs. Evans in continuing the lessons after Richard returned to Netherfield. He told Richard he wanted three horses so they could take their rides in groups of three just as they took their walks.

To his delight, he received a prompt reply from his cousin with news he had already found three ponies that would do very well and he agreed to accompany them to Rosings and spend a week or two teaching Jane, Lizzy and Caroline the basics. He would teach Anne as well if the doctor gave her leave to try.

Will's next letter from Lizzy told him the results of his requests. It also gave him quite a laugh.

 _I will say at once that Richard is evil. I should have known that from the first. He brought these vicious beasts to disrupt our peace and then insisted we learn to perch on their backs without falling off. Even the names of the equine torment_ _o_ _rs are dreadful. Who names their pony Creampuff, I ask you? Sweet and fluffy? I think not._

 _First, Richard made us practice climbing onto and off of the saddle while a groom held the furry demon still._ _O_ _ver and over_ _we practiced_ _until our legs and backs ached and I dreaded the very sight of that white-maned beast. Then he insisted we stay in the saddles with the grooms leading us around and around him in the stable yard while he yelled at us to sit up straight or move with the motion of the pony instead of against it. If I had not felt so dizzy, I would have punched him in the eye as I went by._

 _To top things off he sent the grooms away and had us attempt to guide the beast in more circles on our own. Is it my fault Sour Milk (a much better name in my opinion) was tired of the whole thing and just wanted to go back and rest in the stall? Of course, Richard would not accept that and insisted I make several more circuits of the yard._

 _In all honesty, Will, I told you I would learn to ride and I shall. I am exaggerating the situation to release my frustration with the process. I prefer to guide my own footsteps rather than directing another creature along the path. I admit Creampuff is certainly easier to manage than Nelly at Longbourn, but she is still stubborn and willing to take advantage of those moments of distraction when I am attempting to maintain my balance and remember all the dozens of things Richard insists are important. Still, I thank you, I think, for sending us these creatures and our teacher. Caroline is especially glad of his company. Lucky for her she seems to be a natural rider. Do you suppose Richard would have broken the engagement if it turned out she could not stand horses?_

 _Jane and Anne both send their thanks for your thoughtfulness in sending the horses as well. Jane said riding is much more enjoyable with a mount that is not likely to drop dead from old age the minute it leaves the stable yard. She did not use those words, of course, but that is what she meant. I am certain Anne will write to you directly, but I will confirm she was happy to have the chance to learn to ride. When asked, Dr. Taylor sent word he thought the exercise would be beneficial so long as she remained cautious and did not attempt to ride beyond her skill level._

 _After the first torture session ended,_ _Richard told us the latest news from his men who went to Amsterdam. It seems they are always just one step behind George Wickham, even if his steps are now limping ones. I suppose that is the nature of having to follow a trail instead of making one. He knows where he is going, but they must consider many possible paths in their attempt to cut him off. I hope they catch him soon._

Will hoped the same, of course. He hated that George had the power, merely by virtue of his continued existence, to keep them constantly looking over their shoulders and on the alert for danger. A little caution was no bad thing. Now they needed so much more. Their lives could be at stake should they fail to be adequately on guard.


	35. Traveling

**Chapter Thirty-Five –** **Traveling**

After a long and pleasant visit at Rosings Park, Mrs. Evans decided to take Jane, Lizzy and Caroline to her home estate of Brierhill for more lessons in managing a large household. They had all learned a great deal from Lady Catherine, but Mrs. Evans had her own way of managing. She wanted to expose the young women to both the differences in style and the different type of estate. She also needed to return to her estate after so much time away in order to make certain everything was running smoothly. She trusted her steward, but that did not remove her own responsibilities. She wanted the young ladies to learn that lesson as well.

Georgiana would travel north with them as far as Pemberley, where she would remain with her brother for a time. After leaving Rosings Park, they planned to make a brief stop in London. From there they would go to Netherfield and Caroline would finally see her future home while Lizzy and Jane visited for a day or two with their parents and Lydia. Next would come a stop of a week at Pemberley to give Will and Georgiana a chance to show Lizzy around. Finally, they would make a stop at Eddington to visit with Charles for a few days before moving on to Brierhill, where Jane, Lizzy and Caroline would stay with Mrs. Evans until shortly before Christmas. Lizzy wrote to Will about the planning and the logistics involved.

 _It is a massive undertaking from what I can tell. I wonder if Hannibal put this much thought into taking his elephants across the alps. I hope we have a better survival rate. The five of us will travel in your aunt's best carriage. A second carriage will follow with our maids and the governess. Both will be escorted by our two bodyguards (one remains with Lady Catherine and Anne) and the cadre of footmen they have trained, all on horseback, which seems a contradiction in terms for a footman. Somewhere in the midst of the cavalcade will be our three ponies. Perhaps they count as the elephants in the mix?_

 _Using the list of inns you and your uncle provided, we have written ahead to reserve a private_ _parlor_ _for our use at the places where we will rest the horses and rooms for the entire party for our overnight stops. Fortunately, there will only be two of the latter, which fall between Longbourn and Pemberley. I wonder if you should consider purchasing a small house near each of those natural stopping points if it seems we will be making many such journeys in the future? Although I do not suppose the cost of maintaining a house is worth the relief from having to deal with an inn to arrange lodgings for such a large group of people and animals. We would have to make far too many trips to justify the purchase and I think I will prefer to stay close to home once I can call Pemberley by that name.  
_

 _We have heard back from Richard, who says Mrs. Nichols has Netherfield properly staffed and back in shape to impress the future mistress. Knowing Mrs. Nichols, I am certain the house sparkles and everything is in its place. I doubt Caroline will be impressed by a visit to Longbourn. Jane and I will stay there the two nights of our visit, but Mrs. Evans, Caroline and Georgiana will be at Netherfield. Lucky them. I would never hear the end of it from Mama if we stayed there as well unless she was invited to join us. I am glad Richard did not think of that option or allow Mama to think of it for him._

 _Each member of our little group is_ _looking forward to these visits to all of the estates, not just our future homes. It will be interesting to see the differences between them. I have a passing familiarity with Netherfield and know how different it is from Rosings Park, which is in its turn different in many ways from Ashby. I already know Pemberley, Eddington and Brierhill will each have their own distinct personality. I look forward to becoming acquainted with them_ _all_ _._

Will was glad their best intelligence still showed George to be on the continent. If he had the least suspicion George might be in England, Will would have insisted on joining the cavalcade and bringing more armed guards with him as well. He did send a messenger to wait at Netherfield until his aunt arrived there and carry back confirmation of their safe arrival along with any letters Lizzy or Georgiana might wish to send. The messenger arrived back at Pemberley exactly when expected, much to Will's relief, and he carried a letter from Lizzy.

 _This expedition is fully as unwieldy as I expected after our trips to and from Margate. I almost missed Lady Catherine's orders and complaints at our rest breaks. She does, at least, command obedience whether or not it comes as a response to her command. Mrs. Evans leads us well, but sometimes a little unpleasantness and a loud voice is needed to make people listen to a party of women. We have had no actual problems, it is just a general sense of not being as well attended to as when we travel with Lady Catherine or during the journeys with Lord Matlock and your father.  
_

 _Even at our snail's pace we arrived in town early enough to accept my uncle's invitation for dinner. Georgiana and Kitty enjoyed their first meeting, comparing their art and music lessons and happily discussing a novel they had both read._ _Despite the shortness of their acquaintance, t_ _hey seem to be fast friends now and_ _plan to correspond with each other_ _going forward. I think it will be good for them both. Kitty, in particular, needs a little more substance to her thought. Georgiana will encourage her in that, while Kitty will provide unquestioning loyalty and friendship in return.  
_

 _Caroline frightened Mary by being rather abrupt in her questions on their first meeting._ _My sister almost shrank into herself she wanted so much to avoid attention_ _, but before the evening was through_ _Mary_ _was looking on your aunt with adoration. I am not sure what Mrs. Evans said to prompt the response, but it was clear Mary ended the evening happy. Caroline apologized to me later. She was only trying to get to know my sister and had not realized how very shy and uncomfortable Mary might be. She is too used to me, I think. I explained a little about growing up with Mama_ _and her favoritism for Jane and Lydia_ _, although it may not be clear to her until she actually meets my mother._

 _We spent the next day making sure everything was in order for the trip to Meryton. It was about the same distance as the trip from Rosings Park to London and equally slow and unwieldy. We are home now, although somehow it no longer feels like home. Papa looked no worse than I remembered. He said he has enjoyed many afternoon chess games with Richard and your cousin has helped with a few issues on Longbourn's lands that needed a person of authority on the spot. It is so hard for Papa to get around much_ _outside the house_ _. I am grateful to Richard, although I would hate to tell him and make him think I have forgiven him for those riding lessons._

 _The ponies have all survived the trip so far, but then so did Hannibal's elephants until they hit the most northern portion of their journey. I tried to leave Creampuff at Rosings for Anne's use, but Lady Catherine informed me she had already asked Richard to find a good pony for her_ _daughter_ _since none of the horses in the stable are trained to sidesaddle. One can only hope it is not named for a pastry. I suppose I shall have to continue learning to ride as we have brought the beast along with us.  
_

 _My Mama has insisted the rest of our party come to Longbourn for dinner tomorrow evening. I pray it goes better than the dinner you attended here last winter. Papa has tried to anticipate the embarrassing things she might say and even ordered her to silence on a few, but I have little hope that will stop her. I come by my stubborn nature honestly, one might say. So does Lydia, but I have noticed she is improving slightly under the guidance of her governess. Give the woman another five or six years and my youngest sister might even be ready to be seen out in public. That would be an accomplishment._

 _I hope the rest of our journey goes well. I am truly looking forward to seeing Pemberley for myself. Please let Mrs. Reynolds know I would appreciate an hour or two of her time to speak of some of the issues about which she has written. Take care of yourself and try not to worry too much. I know the messenger who carries this letter was meant to help you feel less concerned for our safety. His mission certainly helped me feel cared about._

By the time Will received Lizzy's letter he knew they had already left Netherfield and were on the longest leg of the journey. He had recommended good inns for their overnight stays and the rest stops were all at reputable places. He had also checked and found there had been no recent activity from highwaymen anywhere close to their route. He just had to trust they would arrive safely.

0o0o0

Will was almost as excited as Charles when they received word from a runner that the carriages had arrived on Pemberley land. It was no surprise Charles simply could not wait to see Jane and had arrived on Pemberley's doorstep the day before intending to stay while the ladies were there. Will knew he really should have simply issued an invitation. In his own anticipation of the visit he had simply forgotten his friend would be feeling the same after his long separation from Jane. Thankfully, Charles took no insult over the omission.

Behind the two men the staff began to arrange themselves on the stairs in front of the main door, waiting to honor the guests and welcome their future mistress. From the letters they had exchanged Mrs. Reynolds had formed a very positive opinion of Lizzy and spread her approbation to all the staff. Will was glad she had done the work for him. It was probably much more effective than simply ordering them all to like Lizzy.

Looking up at the ridge in the direction of Lambton he could see a small dust cloud rising where he knew the road wound through the hills. They were fifteen or twenty minutes away by his estimate, but he would not think of going in, just in case he had misjudged.

After what seemed hours of waiting, Will finally saw the visiting party turn into the long drive. Lizzy was correct. He did not know how two carriages could so resemble the full caravan of some merchant prince. He supposed it was the army of outriders looking as if they guarded some precious treasure, which they did.

He saw the three ponies trailing on their leads behind the second carriage like tribute brought to honor some conquering lord. Although he had never seen them before, he knew at once which one was Creampuff. _He_ would not have pinned the name on the animal, but it did make sense given the light golden-brown color of its body, reminiscent of a well-baked pastry, along with the creamy white of its mane and tail. Someone Georgiana's age would have named it Creampuff without hesitation.

If he could go by looks alone, Richard had done well picking the ponies. They were all three healthy looking animals of good proportions. While on the tall side of the range for ponies, they were perfectly sized for the stature of their riders. Even after their long journey they walked with a good gait and carried their heads high. He had been right to trust his cousin's judgment, he thought.

Will felt rather than saw Charles bouncing on his heels next to him. Both men broke into wide smiles as the first carriage pulled to a stop in front of them. When the footman pulled out the step and opened the door, they both rushed forward to hand out the occupants, bumping into each other in their haste.

Somehow they managed to hand the ladies out without further mishap. Will introduced Jane, Lizzy and Caroline to the senior staff before escorting all five travelers inside while the staff dispersed to their duties.

"It is amazing, Will," Lizzy said in a hushed voice as she looked around the entry. "And the park...I thought we should never get through it to reach the house. All those wonderful places to walk and explore. I almost dissolved into a case of my mother's nerves at the thought." She giggled a little before she waved her left hand in imitation of a fluttering handkerchief and did a fairly accurate rendition of her mother's shrill voice, "Oh, my, the spasms! The fluttering in my sides! Oh, Hill! Hill! Where are my salts? No one knows what I suffer with my nerves!"

"Lizzy!" Jane said in an admonitory tone, but when Will turned he saw she was smiling just as broadly as the rest of them.

Will decided to be brave and ask the dangerous question. "Did you enjoy the visit with your mother?"

"I am not sure enjoy is the proper word for it," Lizzy replied. "The length of the visit was about right. A little of Mama goes a long way. I was pleased to spend some time with Papa, at any rate."

"I look forward to hearing all about the visit and your journey after you have had a chance to settle into your rooms and freshen up. If you will allow me to escort you, I can point out some of the landmarks to help you all find your way back down to the green sitting room if you are ready before Georgiana or my aunt are prepared to guide you. Of course, you may always ask one of the staff for help if you become turned around. Pemberley is large and can feel a bit like a maze until you learn the way."

"I was constantly becoming lost the first time I visited here," Charles put in. "Once I learned the path to Will's room I made it a practice to rely on him for directions."

Normally Mrs. Reynolds would have escorted the visitors or assigned maids to do so, but Will insisted it was his honor to show his special guests to their rooms. Mrs. Reynolds walked at the back of the group in case there was any question or on the chance the guests might need something not already provided for them. As they went along Will pointed out the green sitting room, which was a comfortable room usually reserved for family. It had large windows and a pleasant view of the gardens. From there he led them to the family guest rooms, pointing out paintings or statues on the way that could be used as landmarks to lead them back.

Will left Lizzy at the door to her rooms with a kiss to the hand and a promise to be waiting for her in the sitting room. He and Charles made their way back there together, both too caught up in thoughts of their young ladies to bother talking.

Georgiana was the first of the travelers to arrive. She skipped into the room and hugged her brother enthusiastically.

"I have missed you," she said in a challenging tone, as if defying him to protest.

"I have missed you as well, little sister. I am pleased to know you will be staying here with me for a while after all the others travel on."

"I would like to visit at Eddington, if I may," she told them both. "You know I never had the chance to see it last winter because the weather was always so bad."

"I would be happy to have you both join the others during their visit," Charles said. "You and Will can accompany Lizzy on walks while I show Jane around at her preferred pace."

"Ah, well, if it is a matter of helping you be more hospitable then I suppose we must go along with it," Will said teasingly just before Lizzy walked into the room.

"I am even more impressed than I was before, Will," she told him after greeting the others. "I think when bad weather hits I will be able to walk for miles without ever using the same corridor twice."

Georgiana giggled. "Not even Pemberley is _that_ big, Lizzy."

"Well, it _feels_ like it is. Is there a ballroom? Perhaps I can walk circuits of it if walking the halls gets in the way of the servants doing their work."

Will replied, "We have a moderately large ballroom. It has not seen much use since shortly before I was born. My mother was often ill and my parents did not chose to give any big entertainments as a result."

"We will have to change that to some extent after we marry. At least we will need to give a ball or have a dinner to introduce you to the neighborhood in your official role of master of this great estate."

"And introduce you as mistress as well." Will smiled at her even though the idea of a ball or fancy dinner party did not thrill him in the least.

"That is right," Charles put in enthusiastically, "I can have a ball as well once Jane and I are married. The ballroom at Eddington is fairly small, but it should do for a gathering of our closest neighbors."

"Lady Matlock and Mrs. Evans had us all help with the planning for our presentation ball. I think Jane and I will both be able to handle planning an event of our own after that."

"That is true," Mrs. Evans said as she came in to take a seat by one of the windows overlooking the garden. "All three of you are perfectly competent to plan a ball or a dinner party. What brought up the topic?"

"I was asking about the size of the ballroom and whether it is large enough for me to walk in when bad weather sets in."

Mrs. Evans shook her head. "Only you, Lizzy."

When Jane and Caroline arrived, Mrs. Evans was telling stories about some of the parties her parents had hosted at Pemberley when she was young. Will's grandparents had enjoyed entertaining and were well known in the area for their balls and dinners.

"I hope you and Lizzy will bring some life back into this house, Will," she said as she finished up a story about a grand dinner party held shortly after her coming out.

"I do not enjoy being around crowds of people, Aunt, as you well know," Will said. "If Lizzy wants to throw parties I will attend, but it will not ever be something I really look forward to. Right now I am curious to hear how dinner at Longbourn went." He was not really surprised at the mix of expressions on the faces of his guests, and he almost burst out laughing when Lizzy and Caroline looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison.

"It may have had some awkward moments," said Jane a little defensively, "but overall I thought it went very well."

"For an evening hosted by Mama, it did," Lizzy agreed.

"Lydia and I were allowed to join the adults at the table because it was a special event," Georgiana said enthusiastically. "We did have to go back to the nursery when the ladies went to the drawing room, but it was still very nice to be included."

"The food was very tasty and well-served," Caroline said with obviously forced cheer.

"I would not expect less from what I have heard of Mrs. Bennet's reputation as a hostess," Will said. "So if the food was not the problem, what was it that Mrs. Bennet said to make things so uncomfortable?"

"With such a plethora of choices, where should we start?" muttered Lizzy.

"You are exaggerating again, Lizzy," Mrs. Evans said sternly. "There was really only one truly awkward moment."

"But many uncomfortable ones," Lizzy insisted. She turned back to Will. "It was actually a revisiting of the unpleasantness you heard last time, but with a little different focus. Papa became a bit ill after the gentlemen rejoined us and had to retire for a time. No sooner had he left the room than Mama started in on Richard, relentlessly trying to get him to decide Jane would suit him far better than Caroline. It was bad enough when his father was a viscount, but now that Richard is the son of an earl Mama was certain he needed Jane at his side."

Will shook his head. "I thought your father forbade your mother to speak of any change in betrothal partners."

"Wait," Charles said in a panic. "Your mother was trying to convince Richard to throw Caroline over for Jane and expecting her to jilt me?" Jane quickly walked over and took his arm.

"She could not make me, Charles. I would never jilt you for any reason and certainly not in order to marry Richard. He belongs with Caroline and you belong with me."

"But why would she do that?" Charles asked, still flustered and confused.

Caroline replied, "Mrs. Bennet has an eye for status, Charles. She also thinks Jane is the best of her daughters, so she deserves the best of available men. She simply does not understand that you and Jane are best together. I am not proud to admit it, but I can understand her to some extent because I used to think much the same way. Status was everything to me. I have come to realize there is so much more to life and the people around me than social position. Mrs. Bennet has not figured that out yet."

"And I doubt she ever will," Lizzy added. "She did quiet down rather quickly when Papa returned, but it was only through Mrs. Evans's determination to carry the evening to a smooth close that we did not end up in the same state as last time."

"Much as I enjoy your company, Lizzy, I think I am glad I missed that dinner," Will said.

"I am glad you missed it too and rather sorry I did not. Still, she is my mother and I must continue to love her even when I do not like her very much."

"I imagine after that you needed a walk. I would like to take you out on one tomorrow, but we do need a chaperone who can keep up."

Georgiana and Caroline looked at one another. "I guess that would be us," Caroline said. "But to gain our cooperation you cannot leave at the break of dawn. No sooner than nine o'clock, please?" Georgiana nodded and gave her brother a pleading look.

As all the rest smiled, Will bowed first to Caroline and then to Georgiana. "We will be honored to have your company at nine o'clock. Shall we meet in this room? There is a door to the garden just outside it."

They both agreed. Will settled happily into a chair next to the place Lizzy had taken. While all the others talked, he made plans for which route to take to give her the best possible experience of a walk at Pemberley.


	36. Pemberley

**Chapter** **Thir** **t** **y-Six** **–** **Pemberley**

Will and Lizzy were ready for their walk long before nine o'clock. As usual, both were awake and ready to start the day early. They met in the breakfast room and talked quietly while they ate. As they selected their food from the dishes on the sideboard and settled into adjoining seats, Lizzy made certain Will knew she truly appreciated his gift of the pony and was merely writing out her frustrations with her own feelings of incompetence as they both had done with other issues in the past. Will assured her he understood that all along and had enjoyed her letters immensely. He told her about seeing them come in the drive and how he agreed with her descriptions of their caravan. When he reminded her she could change her pony's name if she liked, Lizzy just laughed.

The whole group had spoken of their journey the evening before. Will had enjoyed hearing Caroline's impressions of Netherfield and Georgiana's view of her dinner with the Gardiners. As usual, Jane's description of the events of the trip had a rosy glow, while Lizzy, and Caroline to a lesser extent, were more likely to jokingly complain of the inconveniences or give lively descriptions of people they met and amusing scenes they witnessed. Mrs. Evans had not contributed much to the conversation, but she did redirect it on occasion as she had with the description of dinner at Longbourn.

Now that they had a little privacy, Will took the opportunity to ask again about Lizzy's perspective of the dinner and the time with her mother. She put down her fork and rested her hands on the table as she responded, speaking quietly to avoid the attention of the servants.

"I should not complain so much, but she can just be _so_ frustrating and embarrassing, Will. Mrs. Evans is correct that I should not speak about Mama so critically, but she was only there for dinner and Jane, who is the only other person who can give her information about the rest of our visit, does not have the same perspective on events that I do. In truth, Mama was no worse than she has always been. It just hit me more strongly this time. I have spent months among people who have treated me as an adult whose opinions are listened to and valued. Mama treats me like a small, annoying child whose very life is of no value at all. I admit, I have spoken and behaved very childishly about her in response."

"I will not judge you for that, Lizzy," he said seriously. "There are few people who could understand better than I."

Will saw a tear drip down her face as she replied, "It is just so hard to understand it myself sometimes. I cannot help that I was not born a boy. I cannot help that I enjoy learning and reading or that, as a result, my Papa favored me over all my sisters. I cannot help that nothing I do or say will _ever_ be enough to absolve me from those sins, although I have certainly tried over the years. As Mrs. Evans says, I _can_ control my responses, but what is so wrong about wanting to be loved and accepted by my own mother for _who I am_?"

"Nothing," Will said, resting his hand atop hers where it rested on the table. "Nothing at all. And Lizzy, even if you never gain that love or acceptance from your mother, you will always have it from me."

Lizzy looked at him adoringly as she wiped away her tears. "You may count on the same from me, Will," she told him.

They sat in silence for a moment, both recovering their composure as one of the maids came in to check on the food on the sideboard. When the maid stepped out again, leaving the door open as Will had instructed for any time he or Charles were in a room alone with one of the female guests, he gave Lizzy's hand a light squeeze before returning to his meal. Lizzy began to eat again as well.

After a few minutes Will said, "I plan to take you along one of my favorite trails this morning. We will go out to a trail near the lake, into the woods for a short while and then back over some of the parkland and into the gardens."

"That sounds lovely, Will, although I am sure I will enjoy walking anywhere on these beautiful grounds."

They finished their meal in silence. As they both stood to leave, Lizzy asked Will if he would show her the library.

"Perhaps we should save that for after our walk. If we go now we might make Caroline and Georgiana upset when I fail to drag you back to the green sitting room in time to meet them by nine o'clock."

"Hmm, I suppose you are correct. I would not want to alienate the two people who have made my regular walks possible. Do you think it would be a good time for me to have an initial meeting with Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Let us go ask her."

0o0

Mrs. Reynolds was available and Will left Lizzy in her care, promising to come retrieve her when it was time to go meet his sister and Caroline. As he walked back to his study,, where he planned to make sure everything was in order for the day, he came across his aunt on her way to the breakfast room. Will greeted Mrs. Evans and told her of his planned route for the walk.

"I always loved that path by the lake," she said. "I cannot tell you how many times I took a book out with me and found a nice shady spot to listen to the slight lapping of the water against the shore as I read, especially when your father had a friend or two visiting and did not want me to follow along on whatever adventure they were planning."

"Lizzy told me she had a few spots like that near Longbourn where she could take a book and escape the noise and bustle of the house." He considered for a moment discussing his conversation with Lizzy that morning but decided not to do so. His aunt seemed to pick up on his mood, though.

"I know Lizzy's mother is not a kind or loving person, but it does no good for Lizzy to mock her or complain about her comments. That will only make Lizzy bitter."

"Perhaps, but it also does no good to simply suppress her frustration instead of acknowledging it and its source. If she does not feel safe expressing the hurt and anger she feels that will make her even more bitter. I understand this is one of those situations where there is a fine line between the two. I also know that Mrs. Bennet is a cruel and rather stupid woman. I have seen her dismissive and insulting behavior towards Lizzy first hand. Mr. Gardiner has told me even more of it. I understand some of Mary's shy and retiring behavior is due to the alternating cycle of neglect and abuse she likewise receives from her mother. I would not want Lizzy to get into the habit of mocking people or making snide comments about them, but if there was ever a worthy target it is Mrs. Bennet."

Mrs. Evans nodded acceptance. "Yes, Susan told me how Mrs. Bennet berated Lizzy during your visit. I did not see any of that while I was there. She fawned on Richard, praised Jane to the skies and largely ignored everyone else, aside from complaining that Susan and I had taken over the planning for Jane's wedding and that the wedding had been delayed," she sighed. "I will listen if Lizzy comes to me with complaints about her mother's behavior, but I will not tolerate further mockery of the woman. It is unseemly."

"She will not come to you," Will said quietly. "You have given her your advice on the matter and she accepts that you do not wish to hear of her frustrations. If she needs someone to listen, she will come to me. That is as it should be."

Mrs. Evans looked a little disturbed by Will's implication that she was not a trustworthy confidant. "I never intended to minimize her distress. However, to be a strong mistress and to deal well with the Ton she needs to learn to react appropriately. That is what I am trying to teach her."

"She and I spoke of that this morning. I assure you, she does understand your intent. She also appreciates how you and my other aunts treat her like an adult. She will do her best to behave like one."

"That is all I ask. I know she is young, but she is also very smart. Well, I need to go have some breakfast. I will probably see you sometime after your walk."

"I intend to introduce Lizzy to the library after our walk. You will probably not see us for hours unless you come find us there."

"That is good to know. I hope you enjoy your walk."

"Thank you, Aunt," Will bowed and they both went on their way. Will could see her point but having spent years dealing with his own father's behavior towards him, he understood Lizzy's need to express her feelings. He had done the same with Charles more times than he could count. He would need to make sure Lizzy knew she could always come to him or vent her frustration in writing even if she felt no one else would listen.

0o0o0

They did have an enjoyable walk. Lizzy set the pace, which was brisk, but not so fast that Caroline, Georgiana and the two guards could not comfortably keep up. As planned, they took the path around the lake, into the woods and then back by way of the gardens. Will and Lizzy walked in silence except when she commented on some spot she particularly liked. Behind them, Georgiana chattered to Caroline about her favorite parts of the path, although she admitted she had more often ridden than walked it.

Lizzy's introduction to the library was everything Will had hoped. She had seen the libraries at Ashby and Rosings Park, but he thought Pemberley's library was special. Not only was it larger than the others, it was in a more inviting room and better organized.

When he opened the door for her, Lizzy walked in a few paces and stopped in wonder. She turned to get a view all the way around, taking in the many rows of shelves filled with books and the comfortable areas to sit and read.

"Oh, Will!" She said after staring for some time. "I could spend a lifetime in here and still not manage to read them all."

"I know the feeling. I have read many of them but am far from reading even a small part of the whole. All the same, I plan to continue reading and to add more books to the collection just as my father did. I hope we can spend a lifetime reading them together."

Lizzy smiled at him before finally walking fully into the room so she could begin to browse the shelves. Will showed her the shelving system and they wandered around the room together, discussing what they had read and what they hoped to read next. Eventually he showed Lizzy his study and then they went back into the library where they each picked out a book and settled into adjoining chairs to have some reading time.

0o0o0

The visit to Pemberley seemed far too short to all of them. All of the girls had a little riding practice as Will and Charles escorted them around so Lizzy could meet the tenant families over the space of a few days. Lady Catherine left the care of her tenants to her steward and the parson at Hunsford and Lady Matlock had been focused on their presentation and the events they would need to deal with in London, so she had not had them visit the tenants with her either. Lizzy and Jane had visited all five of Longbourn's tenants on a regular basis, but to do so on an estate this size was new even to them. As for Caroline and Georgiana, they did not even know what to expect.

Before they went out, Mrs. Reynolds gave them all a report on the most recent assistance that had been needed by each tenant and Mr. Wickham came to tell them of any needs he had learned of. Will had one of his grooms drive a cart around behind them with baskets of food or any necessary items they could distribute while meeting the various tenants.

They all enjoyed the process. Will and Charles spoke with the men while the young women concerned themselves with the wives and children. It was a learning experience for them all. Lizzy was under close scrutiny as the future wife of the master, but they were all very kind to her as well. Georgiana declared she would take over some of the visiting in partnership with Mrs. Reynolds or her agent until Lizzy returned as Will's bride to take over the duties herself.

The ladies distributed the food and other supplies from their baskets as Mrs. Evans had counseled them, trying to give the act the feeling of a gift between friends instead of it being an obligation of station or a charitable duty. Will was pleased when he saw how Lizzy and the others offered kindness and friendly attention as they listened to the women's concerns and got to know them and their children. He liked the example Lizzy and Jane set for Georgiana as they modeled how to speak with the younger children and showed her how to hold an infant, things they had learned from having younger sisters as well as working with their father's tenants.

On the third day of visiting, after they had spent time with the last of the tenants, they stopped by the home of his steward so Will could update him on a few things he had learned from the men during his visits and so the young ladies could meet Miss Clarkes and her infant daughter. They were all aware, in general at least, of what happened to her and why Wickham had basically adopted her. Will and Charles quickly retired with Wickham to his study, leaving the young women to visit together and fuss over the baby, Diana.

"I am glad you brought the young ladies for a visit, Mr. Darcy," Wickham said after they discussed the various items of business. "Abby is still wary of men, but she enjoys some female company. Aside from my housekeeper and the maid your father, Mr. Darcy, provided to help with the baby, she really only knows and receives visits from Mrs. Ipswich, the parson's wife. There are not many girls of her station and age around and the parents of those few do not encourage friendship because of her disgrace."

"It is the shame the victim must pay the price over and over again all her life simply for having been vulnerable to an unjustified attack," Will said sadly. "Georgiana is four years younger and they probably do not have much in common, but I do not mind if she and Miss Clarkes occasionally spend time together. When Miss Elizabeth returns to Pemberley as my wife, she will make sure that Miss Clarkes has some company and is not completely shunned. It will be easier as she and the child grow older."

"Yes, I suppose it will be. No one has been actively unkind, you understand. It is just a lonely life for a young girl."

Will and Charles agreed. They stayed for a little while longer, to give the young ladies more time to visit, but eventually they did have to leave. On the ride back to the house, Will and Lizzy discussed much the same thing as he and Charles had with Wickham. As he had suspected, Lizzy was determined to make like a little easier, or at least less lonely, for Miss Clarkes as she grew older.

"If there is one thing your aunt's have taught me, it is that the mistress of an estate this large has power to affect the way the less prosperous neighbors behave. I cannot stop gossip or make people kind, but if it is clear I accept her company and dismiss the idea she is guilty in the matter, then others will be less likely to shun her."

"I think that will be the best you can do. Did you enjoy the visit?"

"I have enjoyed all our visits the last few days. I have been getting to know the people who make Pemberley such a successful estate. I think you are very lucky in your tenants, although it helps that you and your father have treated them fairly over the years so they know they are lucky to be here as well. Our tenants at Longbourn do not feel entirely neglected, nor have they been mistreated, but they also have not been as actively supported as they might have been. As a consequence they are less satisfied and less loyal."

"There is nothing, really, to be done about that at Longbourn, is there?"

"No. If we had a brother to inherit the estate there might be some point in asking you, Charles and Richard to step in and help us improve things. With my father's unpleasant cousin set to inherit, any improvements now will only be overridden then. It would largely be time and money wasted. Since the tenants are treated reasonably now there is little point making major improvements to the estate."

"It saddens you nonetheless?"

"It does. I would rather do better by our people, but my father has never agreed with making the effort even when he was well. I learned the feeling of responsibility towards those who work for us from Uncle Edward, with occasional supporting conversations on the matter from your father and uncle."

"You will be able to put what you have learned to use here, and it will be appreciated."

They smiled at each other. They knew it was a good time to end the conversation as the stable was in sight. They would speak again on the matter later as they worked together to define how they would manage Pemberley as a team.

0o0o0

Will and Georgiana stood together with Charles on the front step at Eddington. All three were sorry to see the two carriages with their collection of outriders heading along the drive to the main road. While Brierhill was close enough for a visit on occasion, they were heading into the busiest time on the estate between harvest and preparations for the winter ahead. They would not be able to spare much time for visiting, especially since it was the first harvest in charge for both Will and Charles.

Will remembered how delighted Jane had been with Eddington when they arrived. Lizzy told him on their walk the next morning that her sister had been concerned about the responsibilities she would be taking on and was frightened Eddington might be too large an estate after what she had seen at Pemberley. Apparently it was sized just right for her.

Caroline approved of the Bingley family estate as well, although she insisted she preferred Netherfield. As they sat together discussing the matter while Mrs. Evans was off having a conversation with Georgiana, she decided to do a little teasing.

"Of course," she said with a laugh, "if I had seen Pemberley before Will was betrothed to Lizzy I might have set my cap for him instead. It would be a fine thing to be mistress of such an estate."

"I am glad you did not, Caroline," Lizzy replied as Will was still deciding whether or not to be insulted by the comment. "I value our friendship, but if you had tried to come between me and Will there would have been no quarter asked or given. Of course, I am more interested in him than the estate even if it is a fine one."

"And I am more interested in Richard, although I am also happy we will be living at Netherfield, which is also a fine estate."

"I think we all ended up right where we should," Jane told them, signaling an end to the teasing conversation.

The short visit had gone well, but they all knew it would not last. The ladies were headed to Brierhill and soon Will and Georgiana would return to Pemberley. The three standing on the step were back to waiting on letters for their contact with the ones they loved.


	37. A Distasteful Encounter

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – A Distasteful Encounter**

After Will and Georgiana returned to Pemberley they established a routine that allowed Will to see to his responsibilities while making sure he spent some time with his sister every day. Georgiana learned to rise earlier than had been her previous habit. They breakfasted together, taking a short walk in the garden afterward on fine days. Each day they discussed their plans and offered whatever support the other needed while arranging to spend additional time together if their schedules allowed.

No matter what Will or anyone else thought of his father's favoritism towards George, Darcy had earned a well-deserved reputation as a caring and capable master of his estate. Will would have struggled taking on the responsibility for Pemberley due to his youth alone, but he often felt he was also struggling to prove himself worthy to step into his father's place as he made his decisions and implemented his plans. While he did not speak of it much to Georgiana, except in general terms, he felt safe to mention his occasional feelings of inadequacy as the new master in his letters to Lizzy. While she could not solve his problems, he often felt better with the assurances and observations she sent in return.

Georgiana and Will both looked forward with great eagerness to the letters from Lizzy and their other correspondents. Both craved the contact with the people who meant so much to them. Mrs. Reynolds, seeing the pleasure the letters brought them, made sure any post from that select group for the master or for Miss Darcy was delivered into their hands promptly.

Richard, in addition to his news about Netherfield and his quest to acquire just the right stock for the stables, wrote frequently of his frustration over the length of time it took for updates from his men on the continent chasing George. As Napoleon's power grew, communications from the continent became more unreliable. This meant updates could take weeks, if they arrived at all.

Will also wished the news would move faster, even if it was bad news. There was no safety in ignorance. The orders to Richard's men had been to track George down, capture him if they could or kill him rather than have him escape. If they captured him they would be returning him to his death anyway, but Will and Richard preferred that option because they needed absolute confirmation of his identity and proof that he was no longer a threat. Given how long the return trip might take and the difficulty of traveling with a body, the burden of providing definitive proof would be much higher if they had to kill George.

Despite the potential threat, life went on. Will, Charles and Richard all settled into the management of their estates, supporting one another in their regular letters. Alex and Lord Matlock were also regular correspondents, but with less frequencythan the others. The new Lords Matlock and Ashby were busy training and supporting one another. Alex had learned a great deal from his grandfather about Matlock and the work in Parliament over the years. He was able to pick up and carry forward his grandfather's projects with very little disruption, to the satisfaction of both his family and his grandfather's political allies. George might have delivered them a heavy blow, but he had not crushed or defeated the united families of his victims.

As the harvest was brought in and Christmas approached, the families began making plans. Jane and Lizzy would again spend a few weeks at Longbourn, where they would be joined by the Gardiners and their children along with Mary and Kitty. Will had offered Lizzy an invitation to Darcy House for those weeks. He and Georgiana, Mrs. Evans, Lady Catherine and Anne would all be there and the ladies of his family would provide adequate chaperonage to make such a visit proper. Her response did not surprise him, although he had wished for a different one.

 _Tempted as I am by the prospect, Will, I must be with my family. This is our last Christmas together before Jane moves on to become Mrs. Bingley. As well, we have no idea how long my father will be with us and I could not miss the opportunity of the family gathering with him no matter how I dread spending the time with my mother. The Gardiners will be there to provide some relief from my mother's insults and even if the weather is inclement, I can escape to the nursery to play with my cousins. Mama would never follow me there._

 _I wish you could be with us, but I fear your presence would provoke Mama to new levels of insult_ _that_ _would end up even more embarrassing for both of us. I hope she will be distracted by Jane's arrival when you all drop us off at Longbourn. Perhaps we can plan our travel so we arrive in the early hours of the day so you and Georgiana do not feel compelled to spend the night. Either that, or your party should stay at Netherfield with Richard._

 _I look forward to seeing you again soon. I expect that with you and Charles joining the group of us for the southward trip it will be even more of a production than our journey north._ _Thankfully,_ _we will not have the three ponies trailing along behind as we go, although we add at least one carriage to the mix, if not two._ _I hope_ _there will be good news for us from Richard's men and we will not have to be surrounded by quite so many guards._

Will knew Charles would be bringing his carriage on this trip as Lizzy surmised. He and Caroline had accepted an invitation to join Richard at Netherfield until after Twelfth Night. Alex and his parents would join them there, at least part of the time. Charles would need his carriage after that as he bounced between his London townhouse and Netherfield/Longbourn until his wedding with Jane. In part to make up to her mother for allowing her no part in the planning of the wedding, Jane had decided to stay on at Longbourn after the Christmas guests left until the wedding day arrived. They were not sure where Lizzy would end up going after the Gardiners left, but it would not be with her mother. Will still hoped for a chance to have her stay at Darcy house, but a visit with Lady Catherine was more likely.

The upcoming separation from her sister weighed heavily on Lizzy; Will knew that from her letters. He would not try to force her to spend the holiday anywhere else but with her family, despite his fear of Mrs. Bennet's affect on Lizzy. What he would do was make certain she knew that if her mother's verbal abuse became too much to bear or, heaven forbid, turned to physical violence, she could retreat for safety to Netherfield. Richard would send him an express and Will would come for her as fast as his horse could carry him. He hoped it would not be necessary, but she needed to know the plan was there for her in case it was.

0o0o0

The day before the party of travelers was due to rendezvous at Pemberley to spend the night before continuing towards Meryton, Will received an update from Richard. Lizzy's wish for fewer guards would not be granted. The news was not at all what they had hoped to hear.

 _I know we have both been eagerly waiting for good news, or as good as it can be. What I have received can hardly be considered that. My men had him._ _In their hands._ _And he got away – again! While I understand why they acted when and how they did, I have great difficulty excusing the poor results of their attempt to apprehend George. Had they handled the situation with a little more finesse we might be celebrating George's capture now.  
_

 _As you know, they had managed to track him on his trip overland. That scar was as hard to hide as we had hoped. He has continued to play on the sympathy offered to a wounded officer, although which army he claimed depended on the company he kept. It seems George must have actually paid a little attention to the French lessons that were required in school. I thought he had cheated at every subject. He apparently knows enough to get by in most situations and even in places where we British are not very welcome. He still has that charm. He still uses it to good effect. He also apparently knew he was being tracked and made plans to escape by enlisting the sympathies of whatever traveling comrades he had charmed._

 _My men had come close enough to his location that they knew both where he would be on a given evening and that he had plans to leave the area the following morning. They followed George to a party. Then, instead of notifying the host of their plans and requesting help (fearing the host would warn their quarry), they tried to abduct him from the event as he limped out in the garden with one of the female guests. I know they must have felt desperate at the thought of having to track him down again, but it was insanity to try to pull him out_ _of_ _there when they could have waited and dragged him away after he left that evening. As I said, they had their hands on him and actually got him out of the garden, giving him a good beating as they went. Unfortunately, the woman alerted the host who came to George's defense along with several of the_ _other_ _male guests. Not only was George released, my men were taken up and imprisoned for assault and attempted kidnapping until they were able to convince the local judge of the justice of their cause. Thank goodness they had a few of your handbills and the later descriptions of George as some proof of their intent._

 _Of course, by the time they were released George was long gone. None of his fellow party guests would give them any information as to his destination or even in which direction he traveled. I can only hope the beating they gave him slows him down, or better yet, stops him for good. Keep your guard up. We have not heard the last of George._

Will could only suppose Richard had more information about the situation that would justify the actions of the men. Of course the party guests would defend one of their own from a beating and kidnapping. Richard's men were lucky they were only arrested, not shot as brigands or trespassers. He had to hope they picked up the trail soon, because otherwise they might not pick it up at all.

0o0o0

The trip to Meryton went well. They had no problems with weather or travel conditions and were readily accommodated at the inns Will arranged for them despite the size of their group. As planned, Charles brought his carriage, but it was his secretary along with Will and Georgiana's personal servants who rode in it. Will chose to ride his horse alongside the carriages, joining the guards, and Charles did the same. It was a bit cold out, but snow had not yet fallen, so they had a pleasant enough ride and they were still able to share the company of the ladies at the stops to rest the horses.

They traveled as far as Ashby on the first day, staying there with Alex's permission although he and his parents were already in London. The next night was spent at a large inn of good reputation. The party left very early on the following day and made it to Netherfield not long after dark. All of them would remain at Netherfield for the night. Will planned to go with Jane and Lizzy when Charles took them on to Longbourn the next morning in his carriage. He wanted to be certain all was well before he left Lizzy there.

Richard gave them the best possible welcome – an escort to their rooms where dinner trays and hot baths awaited, courtesy of Mrs. Nichols and her excellent staff. Each of the travelers was treated with courtesy and it certainly beat spending the night at another inn.

"We have much to discuss," Richard said just before he left Will in his room, "but that can wait until tomorrow. There is nothing to resolve, but we can discuss the latest updates. I know it has been a long trip and right now you could use some rest. Mrs. Nichols will have an early breakfast ready for you, Lizzy and anyone else who manages to drag themselves from their beds at before the sun is truly up."

"I think you like winter just because the late sunrises give you an excuse to sleep in without appearing lazy."

"Guilty as charged," said Richard with a wink as he stepped out of the room. "I will see you tomorrow." He left Will to warm himself and settle in for the night.

0o0o0

It seemed Mrs. Bennet was in the mood to ignore Lizzy rather than berate her when Will and Charles delivered the Bennet sisters to Longbourn the next morning. She greeted Jane with joy and gushed over Charles, having evidently decided he was rich enough for her daughter now that he had an estate as well. Lizzy beckoned to Will and they silently slipped out of the room to go visit with her father.

He looked weaker than the last time Will had seen him, but not ill enough for them to worry much more than they already did about his health. He greeted Will and Lizzy cheerfully and inquired about the trip. After the usual pleasantries were complete, they discussed the library at Pemberley and entered into a debate about books that all three participants enjoyed. When Charles looked in to remind Will they needed to return to Netherfield, it seemed too soon.

After saying farewell to Mr. Bennet, Will pulled Lizzy aside. "Are you certain this visit is what you want?" he asked.

"Very certain, Will. You do not need to worry about me. The Gardiners arrive tomorrow and until then I can spend time with my father. I will be safe and well."

"Please remember to take your guards when you walk. Since we lost track of George he could be anywhere, although I suspect he is not back in England yet."

"You have my promies I will be careful and I will take my guards. Be sure you take care as well. I would hate for him to injure you or Georgiana. Please also pass on my good wishes to Lady Catherine and Anne. Georgiana already has my gifts for them."

Reluctantly, they parted and Will joined Charles in his carriage for the drive back to Netherfield where he would have a good talk with Richard before he and Georgiana left for London.

0o0o0

Lady Catherine and Anne joined the Darcy siblings at Darcy House a few days later. Anne's health had continued to improve and now one could hardly tell she had spent most of her life under the shadow of one illness or another. Will found himself wondering if Dr. Taylor could help Mr. Bennet's health improve. He would write to Lizzy and ask if she thought it would be good for him to send the doctor to Longbourn.

Some of his worry about her was eased by the first letter he received a few days after his arrival in London. She began by describing the noise in the house with all five sisters there and the three Gardiner children as well.

 _The house is full and although there is a room or two still free for occupancy, I do not see how we could fit another person inside unless they were mute. There is no space in the air for another word in this household. Caroline and Richard have been kind enough to allow me to chaperone them on a walk or two while Charles visits with Jane. The weather is not yet too cold for for such exercise, thankfully. I am greatly indebted to them for the opportunity of a little quiet time in the woods and lanes._

 _Apparently Mama has decided to ignore me entirely on this visit. She says not a word directly to me, although she is voluble enough on any other subject and to all sundry, other than Mary, who sits in the same disfavor as I. My younger sister and I are happy enough with the lack of notice. We have ample company from our other sisters and, of course, from our aunt and uncle._

 _Kitty has asked me all kinds of questions about my visits to Pemberley. She is not certain whether to believe the things Georgiana has written to her about your home. She tells me it sounds too much like a fairyland to be true. I assured her it is a real place and quite as wonderful as your sister says. I look forward to seeing it again soon, in your good company,_ _of course. I hope you do not mind I have promised Kitty she may come and visit Georgiana there sometime after we are married. I think a visit would be pleasing to both girls._

The remainder of her letter spoke of her hopes he and Georgiana would enjoy their time in London. Will could tell his sister was happy to be in company with Lady Catherine and Anne again and he told Lizzy so in his return letter along with confirmation Kitty would be welcome as a visitor to Pemberley. He told her it was a little harder gathering with the family at Darcy house. They all still felt the hole in the fabric of their family where the old Earl and his father had been. Will wrote that he still sometimes walked into the study at Darcy House expecting to see his father and Mr. Bingley discussing some business. He could practically hear their voices on occasion. Then he would look around and see the changes he had made, realizing it was _his_ study now and his father was truly gone. Life had moved on and he was taking his proper place in it. Still, the hurt remained, although it had dulled with time. He knew Lizzy would understand.

A few days after Christmas, Will received a note from Alex. His cousin asked him to meet him at his club that afternoon. Will had inherited his father's membership, although he did not really use it. He considered the society of many of the men he found there somewhat distasteful. So many of his the younger men took a highly cavalier attitude towards the running of their estates, leaving everything to the steward while they simply spent the profits. Those who had not yet inherited seemed to fritter away their allowances on nothing at all and spend their time doing little of use to anyone. Still, he had no real reason to deny his cousin's request, so Will agreed to the meeting place.

He arrived a bit early and found several other members gathered in the common rooms. As he walked through looking for a good spot to wait for Alex he was hailed by someone he would have preferred not to meet.

"Darcy! We do not often see you here." the other man said loudly.

Will bowed just deeply enough to avoid insult as he replied, "Lord Brixworth. Good day." He tried to continue on past the unpleasant man, but Brixworth stepped in front of him, appearing determined to have some conversation.

"As I said, we do not often see you here. Do you think yourself too good for the company?"

"Not at all, I simply have many responsibilities that prevent me from spending much time socializing. I have also only recently come out of mourning."

"Yes, I suppose you have. It is a pity about your father. It seems he chose to side with the wrong son."

"There was no choosing sides involved. Did your friend, George Wickham, not tell you about the discussion my father had with him before cutting off any financial support to the wastrel? My father insisted he only had one son – me."

"Oh, come now, Darcy. You've acknowledged Wickham as your half-brother for years. Have you changed your tune now that you might have to give him his inheritance? Is that why you've made him flee the country?"

"I did not _make_ George flee anything. That was his choice and the result of his poor decisions. As far as his parentage, my father and Mr. Wickham the elder have both confirmed George's true father is Mr. Wickham and he bears no blood relation to my family despite what we might have assumed growing up. The _only_ connection between them was my father's role as his godfather. The schooling and other benefits were my father's thanks for a favor his steward once did him. My father treated George well, but left him no inheritance."

"So you say." Brixworth gave a nasty laugh. "I have seen the letters your father wrote to Wickham acknowledging his paternity and his intent to disown you in Wickham's favor. I saw the later letters from your father as well, saying he feared what you might do after you set up your unjust campaign to hound Wickham including setting the Runners on him when you learned your father tried to issue a check to him for such a large part of what you wanted as your estate."

Will knew it was probaly pointless to respond, but he could not help himself. There were too many listeners around them and he had to make an answer. "You should also know George is an accomplished forger. Those letters and that check _were_ forgeries. I expect he wanted something from you and they helped convince you to give it to him. If you have been associating with him you should worry about whether or not he can forge your writing as well. You can ask the Runners and the bank who reported George to them – it was my father, not me."

"Wickham said you you were trying to convince people he was a forger to discredit him. Is that why you killed your father? Did he stop believing your lies about George? And you managed to get rid of old Bingley so your friend could inherit while Fitzwilliam got to move up a step as well. Good play! Three at once."

Richard had told Will he needed a response in mind for when someone made that accusation against him even if it was just to curse George. Will had prepared a verbal refutation of the charges including the fact he was more than twenty-five miles away from London in Meryton at the time. All that preparation went out the window as the sneer on Brixworth's face prompted him to a simpler response. Without even thinking about it, Will clenched his fist and punched the offensive man, knocking him out cold to the astonishment and delight of the onlookers.

Alex arrived just in time to see it happen and rushed over to his cousin. "Whew! What a facer! But you know this is going to be trouble, Will."

"Brixworth was asking for it!" one of the nearby men said. "He accused Darcy of murdering his own father on top of a string of other insults."

"I would have called him out if he had spoken to me that way," said one, who had been at Eton with them and had seen George's behavior first hand. "And Brixworth kept defending that beastly Wickham. I heard he was killed running away after _he_ committed the murders."

"Actually, he escaped to the continent," Will said absently, rubbing the sore spot on his knuckles. "I expect Lord Brixworth already knows that. I suppose we should bring him around, although it is probably best I do not make the attempt. I would really rather hit him again and if he says something else nasty I might do so."

"Go ask for a private room, Will. I will handle this. I do not have much time at the moment, which is why I asked you to meet me here instead of going to your house. I will be there shortly."

Will nodded to his cousin and walked off to see about the private room, followed by the cheers and compliments of the onlookers, who seemed very ready to side with him. He was offered the use of one of the small meeting rooms and Alex joined him shortly.

"Well, Brixworth was already your enemy, but now he will definitely be looking for revenge for that public humiliation. I managed to convince him that he got off lucky with just a punch to the face. You were within your rights to call him out and several witnesses will confirm that. He is just a bully and he knows you are a better shot and a better swordsman than he will ever be. He cannot afford the further humiliation he would get calling you out. In fact, he did not really appear to have any friends in that room, which is probably why he chose to slink away once we brought him around. He may not take obvious action against you, but I suspect he will find a way to cause trouble in retaliation."

"I did not intend to confront him at all, but I am glad I got in that punch. In a way it was like punching George by proxy."

Alex laughed. "I imagine so. You never have had the chance to give that tick the pounding he so richly deserved. Well, I need to get back soon. I am working on gaining support for a new bill and I needed some insight from you as a large landowner who is not a peer. Here is what we are proposing..."

Will and Alex spent the next half-hour going over the details and Will provided his opinions and what he expected his neighbors might say. The two walked out together amid congratulations and some backslapping from the men they passed as they traversed the common rooms. Will was surprised at the support. It was a relief to know that whatever trouble came of his confrontation with Brixworth, the other man did not have the sympathy of the crowd, not even a crowd of his social equals.


	38. Meetings at Darcy House

**Chapter** **Thirty-Eight** **–** **Meetings** **At Darcy House**

 _January 3, 1805_

 _Dear Will,_

 _ _This time I am able__ _ _and very happy__ _ _to accept your invitation. I__ _ _look__ _ _forward to spending a few weeks with you at Darcy House. You cannot imagine how excited Mary and Kitty are to be included in the visit as well. Kitty is practically floating around the house with anticipation at the idea of staying with Georgiana. Mary is less overtly demonstrative, but she wears a nearly constant smile and there is a spring her step that is not normal for her at Longbourn.__

 _ _Papa gave his consent, of course, but he did complain that he has seen so little of his daughters in the last two years that he would hardly know us if he met us on the street. Uncle Edward took a little umbrage at the remark, which he and I both knew was only half-teasing, no matter how Papa tried to pass it off as a joke. My uncle reminded Papa of the neglect and lack of economy or good judgment that has shown itself from the very beginning of his marriage to Mama and resulted in the need for us to go elsewhere to be safe and be educated like gentlewomen. He did not say it harshly, but the message was a harsh one__ _ _in all its truth__ _ _. I love Papa, but I also clearly see where he has been negligent, leaving the cure for his mistakes to others. It is one of the biggest differences between you and my father. He has never fully accepted the responsibility for anything - his estate, his finances, his wife or his children. You not only accept the responsibilities that have fallen to your lot, you strive to fulfill them diligently and with honor. I have no fears for myself or any children with which we might be blessed, for I know you will provide for us with the best of care.__

 _ _I recognize your care for me in your offer to send Dr. Taylor to examine my father. It will not be necessary, however. Apparently Dr. Taylor has been coming here regularly at my uncle' s request for several months now__ _ _and seems to be the reason Papa has not become very much worse__ _ _. Uncle Edward and Papa__ _ _send__ _ _their thanks for your offer along with mine.__

 _ _I read your description of the encounter at your club with disgust for a man who would offer you such insults.__ _ _I think your response to Lord Brixworth's accusations was appropriate. He had no right to accost or accuse you as he did.__ _ _By his own actions, h__ _ _e deserved whatever humiliation he felt__ _ _after you knocked him out__ _ _. Are you concerned he will retaliate? If he truly is a bully at heart I would expect anything he does to be sneaky and without obvious risk or ties to himself__ _ _unless acting openly is of no danger to him (although he was wrong when he decided to insult you)__ _ _. You say he has helped George Wickham in the past. I would expect him to do so again. In fact, George Wickham appears to have far more courage and the willingness to act, even if he chooses to act in the service of evil, tha__ _ _n__ _ _Lord Brixworth. It leads me to wonder if the situation was not just one of Lord Brixworth helping him, but rather of George Wickham doing Lord Brixworth's dirty work in return for assistance and a place to hide. The possible connection might be worth a bit of investigation.__

 _ _Uncle Edward will bring us to town on the eighth with the assistance of Charles and his carriage. They plan__ _ _for Charles__ _ _to take us directly to Darcy House while Uncle Edward takes his family to Gracechurch street, so expect us early that afternoon. We will, of course, have our compliment of guards. Caroline__ _ _will__ _ _spend that night at Longbourn with Jane so she will not be left alone at Netherfield with Richard, although I suspect she would not mind__ _ _his sole company__ _ _. They seem to be getting along better than ever. In fact, they have asked Jane and Charles to delay their wedding plans by a month and marry in a double ceremony just after Caroline's eighteenth birthday. Charles protested at first, but Jane and Caroline talked him around to the idea and your aunt approved it two days ago. I expect she has already written to Mrs. Evans to alter their plans a bit__ _ _to accommodate a double wedding__ _ _.__

 _ _I will tell you more when I see you next week.__

 _ _Yours,__

 _ _Lizzy__

Will read the letter through for the second time as he leaned back in his chair and enjoyed his afternoon cup of tea. Even though he was sitting by himself, he blushed slightly once again at the compliment to his trustworthiness and responsibility. Knowing Lizzy understood and respected him for that trait gave him a warm, pleasant feeling inside. He also found her speculation regarding Lord Brixworth and George interesting. He would have to ask Richard if his investigators could take a look and see if there might be any substance to it.

Although Lizzy had not said anything about it, Will wondered if part of her joy at having Mary and Kitty join her at Darcy house was connected to the upcoming breakup of the previous trio of almost-sisters. Helping her feel better about the inevitable separation had been his intent at making the invitation include her younger sisters. Jane would stay on at Longbourn. Caroline would be at Netherfield, or in town with Lady Matlock, and Lizzy would not be with them. The trio had spent more than the last year almost constantly together. He knew Lizzy liked her time to walk and be on her own, but she would also miss the other two.

Will smiled as he stood. He knew Georgiana would be thrilled to hear that Lizzy, Mary and Kitty would join them the following week. Anne had told him only that morning that she missed Lizzy and hoped to meet Mary, so she should be pleased with the news as well. Lady Catherine and Mrs. Evans had already approved of his invitation, so they should not be displeased to know it was accepted and the visit was imminent. Will folded up the letter and placed it in the locked drawer with his other correspondence from Lizzy. It was time to go tell his news.

0o0o0

To Will's surprise, Richard arrived along with Charles and the Bennet sisters. He did not realize it at first, but as he greeted them at the door Charles leaned in and spoke with him quietly.

"Once you have turned the ladies over to the housekeeper, you and I need to go to your study for a little while. Richard should be waiting for us there by then."

"Richard? When did he arrive?" Will asked, a little more loudly than he intended.

"Hush, he does not want your family to know yet. He will explain." Charles whispered.

Will nodded, although he was still confused. However, Lizzy and her sisters were standing before him and he needed to fulfill his duty as host before he and Charles could retire to the study. After greeting Lizzy with a kiss to the hand as he bowed before her, he retained her hand in his. Will continued to hold her hand as he welcomed the other two sisters warmly and introduced them to the butler and housekeeper in a way that showed they were honored guests. When it came time for him to pass the three into the care of the housekeeper, Lizzy squeezed his hand lightly.

"I am very glad to be here, Will. I will see you after your meeting in the study." She withdrew her hand from his.

"Ah, yes," he said, being suddenly reminded of a message. "Lady Catherine, Anne and Georgiana are in the drawing room. They looking forward to greeting you there when you have refreshed yourselves and wish to join them. Mrs. Carroll will assign a maid to show you the way." He nodded at the housekeeper and gave each of his guests a bow. They made their way up the stairs behind Mrs. Carroll as he and Charles turned to the study.

Richard had gotten there first and was waiting in one of the comfortable new armchairs Will had purchased for the room, drink in hand. Will poured drinks for himself and Charles and they both sat as well.

"Why did you not come in the front door, Richard?" Will asked.

"I did not want Lady Catherine to know I was here. If I stop in to greet her she will insist I stay to talk and before I know it I will be spending the night without ever having accomplished the work I came to do."

"True enough," Will said, understanding now. "But does this mean my whole staff is in collusion with you?"

"Of course,," Richard said, offering Will a salute with his glass before taking another sip while Charles chuckled. "I rode alongside with the guards today, testing out the gait of the new stallion I purchased. He showed excellent endurance, by the way. When we neared Darcy House I went ahead to the stable and came in from there with the assistance of your servants. Once they understood I was here on business for you and could be delayed by my aunt, they were willing to cooperate. The Bennet sisters know my plans as well and will keep quiet."

"And what are your plans?" Will asked, although he had a sudden suspicion Richard's visit was related to George and Brixworth.

"I have been following up on Lizzy's idea that George might have been acting as Brixworth's agent when our bully lordling did not wish to risk being held accountable. She ran the idea by me at the same time she wrote of it to you, so I already had some men on it when I got your letter. I received word yesterday from the men watching his estate that a few local men who crossed him had mysterious accidents during the time we suspect George was hiding there. I also received word from the men following him here in town that Brixworth has been acting a little strangely since your confrontation at the club. I came to see what is going on. I would not mind the chance to punch him myself if the opportunity came up."

Charles and Will laughed. It had never seemed a good idea when they were at Eton, but they had often wanted the chance to punch Brixworth.

"I take it you do not wish to spend the night here, then?" Will asked.

"No, I will stay at Charles's townhouse. If I finish what I am doing I will head back to Netherfield with him tomorrow. If not, I will go back on my own later."

"I wish you both safe travels whether you go together or separately."

Richard gave Will a quick update on the breeding stock he had purchased. "I think you will approve when you see them," he finished. "I can show you when you come back to Netherfield for the weddings."

"I wish my wedding could be in February as we had originally planned," Charles groused.

"It is only a month late," Richard teased him.

"Are you kidding? Jane and I were supposed to have married last June! I am hoping they bring back George alive so I can give him a good beating before he heads to the gallows."

"I will be in line right behind you," Richard said. "I should be going now. I will go out by way of the stables again. Charles, I will probably see you this evening."

"I need to collect my carriage, so I will go out with you. My servants will be warned so they know to let you in," Charles told him as they all stood.

Richard shook hands with both men and he and Charles headed out by the back ways. Will arrived outside the drawing room just as the three Bennet sisters approached, guided by the maid. He offered Lizzy his arm and they entered the drawing room together followed by Mary and Kitty.

Lizzy curtsied and greeted Lady Catherine warmly. Will's aunt requested an introduction to the other two and Lizzy introduced her sisters to Anne as well. The formalities complete, she hugged Anne and Georgiana. After the greetings, she took a seat next to Will as Lady Catherine examined Mary and Kitty, who had remained standing.

Will hid a smile at the look of open admiration on Kitty's face as she looked around the richly appointed drawing room at Darcy House. He could tell Mary was impressed as well, but she kept her expression better controlled and did not gape at the decorations. Lizzy caught his eye and winked, rolling her eyes at Kitty's enthusiastic response.

"I was not expecting your townhouse to be grander than Netherfield," Kitty gushed. For a brief second Will wondered what kind of response their mother would have and had to suppress a shudder.

"Netherfield is a fine house," Lady Catherine said stiffly, "and appropriate for my nephew's needs, but this townhouse was decorated by my sister, who demonstrated the finest of taste, Miss Katherine."

Kitty faced front again and dropped a curtsy to the older woman. "If you please, Lady Catherine, they call me Kitty. I hardly know it is me when I am addressed as Katherine."

Lady Catherine sniffed haughtily. "I do not approve of nicknames, child. Katherine is a name of which you may be proud. It has graced queens and ladies of high standing. It is your duty to be a credit to the name."

Despite her nervousness, Kitty dropped another graceful curtsy. "Yes, Lady Catherine," she said, with only a hint of uncertainty in her voice. When Will's aunt nodded her approval, Kitty quickly moved to sit by Georgiana. Will saw his sister whisper something in Kitty's ear as Lady Catherine turned her attention to Mary, probably an assurance they would still use the nickname outside of Lady Catherine's hearing, judging by the look of relief Kitty gave her.

"How old are you, Miss Mary?" Lady Catherine asked.

"I am fifteen years of age, Lady Catherine," Mary said timidly, looking as if she wished to drop through the floor rather than dipping and rising in a curtsy.

"Stand up tall, Miss Mary. Chin up, shoulders back," Will's aunt said loudly, but not unkindly. "You must show the world a confident face and they will believe you are confident. If you practice enough, even you will believe."

Mary followed the instructions to improve her posture, but there was still no confidence shining in her face. Lady Catherine nodded slightly.

"Keep practicing, Miss Mary. Start with your stance and soon you will get the feel for it. It is wise for you to wait until you are at least seventeen for your presentation and introduction to society, as Lady Matlock tells me has been decided. It will give you the time you need to learn that and many other skills."

"I am perfectly happy to wait, Lady Catherine. I was most grateful for the support of Lady Matlock and my aunt when my mother tried to insist I be presented and brought out in society this spring."

"When did that happen, Mary?" Lizzy broke in. Sitting beside her, Will could sense the sudden tension that wrapped around Lizzy.

Mary stayed respectfully positioned before Lady Catherine, but she turned slightly towards Lizzy as she answered, "Lady Matlock came to speak with Aunt Madeline while you were out on a walk with Richard and Caroline. We all thought Mama had gone visiting, but apparently she saw the carriage arrive and returned to speak with our guests. It was only a brief confrontation as Lady Matlock reminded her Jane's presentation and yours were supported by her family to honor your future connections through marriage. She said our mother could not command a similar gift or the timing of it for any of her daughters and Lady Matlock believed I was too young and unprepared to be presented this year and that it would be best if I waited until I reached seventeen or eighteen years of age."

Lady Catherine nodded agreement, but Lizzy was a little flustered by the revelation. "How did Mama react?" she asked.

"She tried to argue, but Lady Matlock silenced her by reminding her she could not trade on a presumed relationship based on a marriage that had not yet happened."

"And that she did not support," Will grumbled, remembering Mrs. Bennet's attempts to divide him from Lizzy.

"You mother has definitely overstepped her boundaries," Lady Catherine stated. "She shows herself as a greedy, grasping sort of woman, with whom I shall avoid keeping company. Our family's sponsorship of Jane and Elizabeth was appropriate and their behavior throughout has justified the faith we have placed in them by our notice. Miss Mary, you and Miss Katherine appear to be polite and well-mannered girls who will also be a credit to our family when you become Fitzwilliam's sisters by marriage. While Elizabeth or Jane can now sponsor you, Miss Mary, your chances of making a worthy match will improve if Lady Matlock or I choose to take on that duty. I may be willing to do so if you show yourself willing to do the necessary work over the next year to prepare."

Mary curtsied again and thanked Lady Catherine, who waved a hand to indicate Mary should sit. Anne motioned Mary to take a seat next to her. Although she looked longingly at the chair nearest Elizabeth, Mary moved to the indicated place and sat down.

As Lady Catherine loudly told Lizzy about the events of her stay at Darcy House over past few weeks, Anne quietly spoke with Mary, trying to help her feel comfortable. Will watched gratefully as his cousin gradually soothed the nerves of the shyest Bennet sister.

He was astounded by his aunt's offer to sponsor Mary at court when the time came. Anne's improved health had softened Lady Catherine. His aunt might still be loud and inclined to direct others, but she was happy in a way he could not remember ever seeing her before, even with the relatively recent grief over the deaths of her father and his. Even more surprising to him was the way she had taken Lizzy into her heart and now seemed ready to accept her sisters.

Further conversation revealed that during the upcoming visit Lady Catherine intended Lizzy and Anne to attend a few small events, with Will as escort, of course. Alex would also attend if he was available, but between the final plans for his wedding to Lady Penelope in April and the work he and his father were doing together, it was not likely he would join them often. Lady Catherine did not say so, but Will could tell she was torn between hoping Anne found a worthy suitor and her desire to keep her daughter at home. He hoped Anne's happiness would win in the end.

They had tea and then Georgiana asked if she and Kitty might be excused to practice on the pianoforte. It was the best possible excuse she could offer and Will was certain she knew it. After a few words on the benefits of practice, Lady Catherine allowed them to leave. Will heard them giggling together as they headed up the stairs

0o0o0

The ladies had gone out to order a few new gowns for Anne and Lizzy. Mary accompanied them at Lady Catherine's request. She felt it was good for Mary to have a little exposure to the life her sister would lead after her marriage. Georgiana and Kitty were happily settled in the schoolroom, so after seeing that his aunt's group was well guarded and waving them off, Will headed to his study.

He almost jumped in surprise when he found Richard sitting in the armchair again. Mrs. Carroll entered before Will had turned to close the door, bringing a tea tray that included a plate of Richard's favorite biscuits alongside a plate of Will's favorites. She set down the tray on the table and left without a word, closing the door behind her.

"I thought Charles was planning to leave early this morning," Will said as he reached to shake Richard's hand before taking a seat.

"Eh, you know Charles. Early for him is two in the afternoon," Richard chuckled. "I am heading back to his townhouse right after we have tea. He knows I will be back in time to travel with him." He reached for a few biscuits as Will poured a cup for each of them.

"So, what news do you have?" Will asked, taking a few biscuits for himself.

Richard finished chewing the first biscuit before he answered, "My men were correct about Brixworth behaving strangely. Apparently he stopped in at both the Bank of England and Number 4 Bow Street. I went to both locations and learned he was trying to confirm whether it was you or your father who turned George in for forgery. They tried to keep things very quiet at the bank, but I finally managed to learn Brixworth strong-armed a clerk and was told it was your father who complained about the forged check and put protections in place to prevent future forgeries. They were a little more open at Bow Street and told Brixworth that your father reported the forgery and they gave him information about the variety of other charges laid at George's account, also by your father in a number of cases. I am certain many of them were no surprise to Brixworth, but confirmation that George is a confirmed forger probably shook him."

"I wonder what he really wanted from George?" Will asked as he picked up another biscuit.

"Money, I would say. It turns out Brixworth has not managed his funds very well and his parents are refusing to pick up the slack. They have their own money issues. I believe he was expecting George to inherit Pemberley, or a large part of its value. They probably had an agreement that George would give him financial help. After what he has learned, I doubt Brixworth will continue to count on that help. My men said he has visited a moneylender or two, but he has not looked happy as he left their homes. I am certain he will find one eventually to lend him some cash, but he is not a very good risk so the interest will be extortionate."

"His parents had better hope there is an entail on their estates."

"Hmm," Richard agreed as he chewed.

As they finished their tea, they made plans for Richard's men to see if they could subvert one or more of Brixworth's servants or plant someone who might be able to check his post in hopes of getting a lead on locating George if they were in correspondence. The last update Richard had from his men on the continent had not been very encouraging. When the biscuits had all been eaten, Richard left with a promise to keep Will informed of their progress.


	39. The Weddings

**Chapter** **Thirty-Nine** **–** **T** **he Weddings**

Lizzy's visit at Darcy House went by far too quickly for Will and involved far too many parties. He had looked forward to evenings spent reading in the library or listening to Lizzy or one of the other girls play the pianoforte. He hoped to find a few opportunities to evade their chaperones and steal a few kisses. Actually, Will did find two brief opportunities to steal a kiss, but he was really hoping for more.

Instead, there were soirees and balls and a few evenings at the theater, plus Lady Catherine, who was always watching. At least the balls and other events were not as over-crowded as they would become once the season began. He enjoyed the chance to dance with Lizzy, but Lady Catherine limited them to only three dances at any event. He danced twice with Anne as well, but that still left several dances he was expected to stand up for with someone else. He wished Jane and Caroline were there, or that Mary was already out. His aunt would not allow him to avoid his duty, so he danced most of the sets at each ball they attended rather than pacing the sidelines as was his usual habit. At least the publication of his engagement, the presence of his betrothed and the very obvious oversight of Lady Catherine combined to prevent most of the young women who might have thrown themselves at him in the past from being too overt in their attentions.

Several potential suitors approached Anne during the various events. Others approached Will, trying to get at Anne without going under review by Lady Catherine. Almost all were quickly determined to be fortune hunters based on their reputations and, usually, their gambling debts. Anne would inherit Rosings Park and had a significant cash dowry in addition to the estate. Now that she had her health, her beauty was apparent and proved another draw. A few men passed Lady Catherine's stern questioning and Will's quick check into their backgrounds, but Anne felt no particular attraction to any of them. As she and her mother prepared to leave London in mid-February, Anne remained unattached.

Lady Catherine invited Lizzy to join them at Rosings Park until the time came for all of them to travel to Meryton for the double wedding. Mrs. Evans invited Mary for a visit during that same time so she could begin her lessons to prepare for her eventual court presentation and society come out. Kitty, meanwhile, would stay with Georgiana under Will's guardianship.

"I feel like my sisters and I are being scattered to the four winds," Lizzy told Will the morning of the departure with Lady Catherine. I am glad we will all regroup at Longbourn next month."

"I wish you could stay here longer with your sisters, but there are things at Rosings that Lady Catherine must handle and I know Anne will appreciate your company. I will take good care of Kitty. You have my word."

"I trust you, Will, and I know Georgiana appreciates having the company. Mrs. Evans has become so used to having all of us around that she was feeling lonely on her own and appreciates having Mary with her for a time. It works out well for everyone, but I do still feel the sense of being torn apart."

"I know. I guess that is part of growing up for all of us, although I suppose it hits women harder because they are expected to leave their family homes behind when they marry. At least you will end up close to Jane in time."

"Yes, I can look forward to that."

The travelers left soon after and Mrs. Evans came to pick up Mary the same day. In addition to missing Lizzy, Will would also miss the company of his quietest almost-sister. As the days of her visit had passed, Mary gradually became more comfortable with the entire family, even Lady Catherine. As she did, her personality began to show through. Will could see her as a girl just finding her way into womanhood while learning who she _could_ be. She told him she had developed a taste for sermons in her younger years as she tried to find some meaning in them for why she was often neglected by her family, but Mrs. Gardiner had challenged her to read other things as well. Under the influence of her aunt's love and attention she was able to broaden her interests and discover the wonders of reading. As a result, Mary was almost as enthusiastic in her response as Lizzy had been when Will showed the girl the library at Darcy House and told her the one at Pemberley was much larger. He promised Mary would one day be a guest at Pemberley and would have access to any of the books the library there held. When he left her happily devouring a book of poetry he had recommended, Will thought he was beginning to understand Mary just a little bit more.

He was beginning to understand and grow fonder of Kitty as well. By the end of the visit both Lady Catherine and Mrs. Evans had dropped the "Miss" and called the girls Mary and Katherine. As Georgiana promised, the rest of them still called the younger girl Kitty when Lady Catherine was not around to be offended by the nickname. Kitty had taken up the same course of studies as Georgiana, under the guidance of Miss Dalberry, and was doing very well so far. Mrs. Gardiner had given her good preparation and while she had some things to catch up on, she was willing to do the necessary work. Even though Kitty was a little older than Georgiana, both girls seemed of an age emotionally. Will was glad they were still able to keep company together for a longer visit. Both girls were very happy with the arrangement.

0o0o0

Lizzy had been gone a little over two weeks when Will received an express message from Richard. Following his usual instructions, Mr. Carroll brought it directly to Will in his study when the messenger arrived. Opening it with trepidation, Will read the note.

 _Stand down, Will. I know you began to panic the minute you heard this message came by express. We have a situation, but no one has come to any harm yet. I am writing because Mr. Bennet's illness has recently become more serious and he may be dying. I have sent an express to Lady Catherine asking her to bring Lizzy to Longbourn with all speed. Please collect Mary and bring her and Kitty as well. I expect you will make the journey tomorrow, so you might wish to coordinate your return with Mr. Gardiner. With the state of his health and due to some recent communications with his heir, Mr. Bennet wishes to see his daughters and he has an additional request for you and Lizzy. He would like to see her wed, along with Jane, before he passes on. There may still be a year left before Lizzy's release clause closes, but I suspect she will choose to marry you now anyway, given her father's request. The vicar here in Meryton has agreed to issue a common license for the two of you to wed. If you are both willing, we will push up our wedding date slightly and celebrate a triple wedding day after tomorrow. Prepare accordingly. I will see you soon._

The news was not what Will had expected. Wickham sighted, someone kidnapped, news about Brixworth, any of those would have been more likely in his mind. Slowly, he began to smile. Despite the danger to Mr. Bennet and the disturbing mention of the heir, the salient point was that he would most likely be married by the end of the week. Will sat and enjoyed the thought for a few moments. Then he was hit by the urgency of the request and the number of arrangements he would need to make. He penned a quick note to Mr. Gardiner asking if they wished to travel along with him the following morning and enclosed Richard's note by way of explanation just in case Gardiner had received nothing from Richard yet.

Will knew Mrs. Evans was still in town with Mary, so he called for his horse to be saddled before he went to the music room where Kitty and Georgiana were practicing. He found Kitty seated at the bench, being coached by his sister. Both girls turned to him with smiles when he greeted them.

"I am sorry to interrupt your practice," he began, not certain of the best way to tell his news. He did not know how close Kitty felt to her father. "I just had some news from Richard. He asks us to return to Meryton tomorrow. I am heading over to my Aunt Miranda to arrange for Mary to join us. I need you both to pack and be ready to travel early. I will let your governess know to be ready as well."

"What has happened, Will?" Georgiana asked. "How long will we be there?"

"I am not certain how long we will be there. It might be a few days or a few weeks. Mr. Bennet's health is declining further and he wishes to see all his daughters."

"I am surprised he remembered I exist," Kitty said with a little bitterness. "He has never paid me much attention before."

"He thinks he might be dying," Will said quietly. "He also wishes to see both Jane and Lizzy married before that happens. Your sisters will want you there for the weddings."

Both Georgiana and Kitty squealed with delight. "You are going to marry Lizzy now?" Georgiana asked with excitement. Kitty looked at him with a wide smile as she waited for confirmation.

"If Lizzy is willing, then yes." he answered, unable to keep back all of his own happiness at the thought, even though he was trying to remain serious in deference to the news of Mr. Bennet's poor health.

The two girls scrambled off the bench and Georgiana ran over to hug him, while Kitty followed, looking as if she wanted to do the same. He held Georgiana for a moment and then patted Kitty's back.

"So, are you ready to go pack?" he asked.

They both nodded, but Georgiana asked, "Have you instructed Mrs. Carroll to open and prepare the mistress's rooms and to let the staff know about the upcoming wedding?"

In his thoughts, Will smacked his hand against his forehead, although he just managed to avoid really making the gesture. He tried to look as if he had already thought of that and had things well in hand. "I was planning to do that before I head out to Aunt Miranda's townhouse. I will be sending word to Mrs. Reynolds by tomorrow's post."

Georgiana and Kitty both gave him a look that suggested they knew he was covering his own forgetfulness.

"Good," Georgiana said, not pressing the point, "Lizzy will feel more welcomed if the staff know to expect her return as Mrs. Darcy." She gave her brother another quick hug and both girls quickly headed to their rooms to instruct the maids to help them pack. Will set off in search of Mrs. Carroll and Miss Dalberry to give them the news before he took the short ride to the home of Mrs. Evans.

Will returned from his visit to his aunt to find a note from Mr. Gardiner agreeing to join them for an early start the following morning. If they traveled together they would not each need to take so many guards. Mrs. Evans would be arriving soon with Mary and their luggage to spend the night at Darcy House so they could start their journey together more easily early the following morning. The ladies would all ride in the Darcy carriage, followed by the carriage with the servants, while Will rode his horse along with the guards. They would travel to Gracechurch Street to meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner in their carriage and set off for Meryton from there as a combined group.

0o0o0

Despite the chill in the air and the grim, gray skies, they had a pleasant enough trip from London to Meryton. The coaching inn where they stopped to rest the horses on the way had been easily able to accommodate them and offered better than usual refreshments. They arrived at the village a little after noon. The entire party decided to stop first at Longbourn to check on the current state of Mr. Bennet's health. Mrs. Hill welcomed them at the door and ushered them all inside, clearly expecting the visitors. The girls went upstairs to refresh themselves, while the adults were shown into the drawing room. Will was a little surprised to be welcomed by only Charles and Jane.

"Mama has gone to spread the news we are now to have a triple wedding. It is something unheard of in Meryton history. Of course, she is still upset that only 2 of the 3 brides are her daughters, but she is delighted to be one of the hostesses." Jane said after all the civilities were completed.

"I thought Lady Matlock was not allowing your mother any influence on the ceremonies," Will said as he heard Mrs. Evans give a soft snort of disgust.

"She is not," Charles confirmed, "but that has definitely not stopped Mrs. Bennet from _claiming_ influence when she gossips with her neighbors."

Will nodded understandingly, as did Mrs. Evans and the Gardiners. There was probably no harm in allowing Lizzy's mother to puff up her importance with her friends as long as she was not in a position to cause trouble at the wedding.

"How is Bennet?" Gardiner asked, directing the question at Charles.

"He is rather weak and has a very bad cough," Charles answered, while Jane nodded sadly. "Dr. Taylor arrived about an hour ago and has been with him since then."

"Richard's note said the vicar was willing to provide me with a common license so Lizzy and I can be married tomorrow as well," Will said.

"Yes. Mr. Bennet has already confirmed there is a signed settlement of long standing and has given his explicit permission to amend the timeline of the agreement on Lizzy's behalf. You might want to go complete that bit of business now so the wedding can definitely take place tomorrow with ours."

"Lizzy is not likely to arrive for another two or three hours," Will said. "This probably would be the best time."

Charles gave him directions to the vicar's house and Will went out to have his horse re-saddled for the short trip. The vicar was easy to find and already had all the paperwork prepared. Will paid the fee, signed the necessary documents and left with a copy of his marriage license.

As he expected, Lizzy had not yet arrived when Will returned, but he found Richard, Alex and Lord Matlock in Mr. Bennet's study with Charles, Gardiner and Dr. Taylor. When Will joined them, the small room felt full to bursting.

"Your timing is good, Mr. Darcy," Dr. Taylor said. "I was just about to provide an update on Mr. Bennet's condition."

Will took a seat on one of the dining room chairs Richard had dragged in to accommodate the group and joined the others looking expectantly at the doctor.

"Mr. Bennet's condition is very poor, although his death is not imminent and may be avoided at this time with luck and proper treatment. He does have a severe cough and congestion in his chest consistent with pneumonia. The fever is still mild and if I can keep it that way, he will probably survive this episode. Part of his distress is emotional. To date he has received four letters from Mr. Stephen Collins in which the heir presumptive of Longbourn takes him to task for his poor management of the estate and threatens a lawsuit for damages related to the declining value of the inheritance. He also threatens harsh measures against Mrs. Bennet and their daughters upon Mr. Bennet's death, including claiming Mrs. Bennet's portion and the daughters' dowries in compensation for the problems with the estate. It is wearing on Mr. Bennet's mind, especially as both the language and the very idea of the lawsuit do not seem to be consistent with what he knows of Mr. Collins and he suspects someone else has been prompting him to this. He ignored the notes at first, but they have troubled him all the same and with his current weakness the threats have caused him much worry."

"My first thought when Mr. Bennet told me about the threats was that either George or Brixworth was using the heir as a way to cause trouble. I sent a man to check out Collins and see what he can find out," Richard told the group.

"So," Will said, "that part of things is as under control as it can be at the moment. And with Jane and Lizzy married, Mr. Bennet will feel secure in the knowledge his family will be taken care of if the heir comes to make trouble. Is there anything else we can do to improve his recovery?"

"I will take care of the medical side of things," Dr. Taylor said. "Caring for his daughters and investigating the heir is probably the best you can do for him."

"I expect the first thing Lizzy will want to do when she arrives is speak with her father. Will that be acceptable, Doctor?" Will asked.

"If he is awake, she may speak with him from the doorway. I do not want him to have any visitors, at least not any who get close to him, and we are limiting the movements of his valet and the nurse I brought to care for him so they do not mingle much with the rest of the household. I do not wish others to be exposed to his infection or take the chance that some other illness is carried to him."

"Very well, we will follow your restrictions. I am certain once Lizzy understands how important it is to her father's health, she will do so as well."

"Charles said you had gone to see the vicar, Will," Richard said. "Were you successful in getting the license?"

"Yes, I have it in my pocket."

"Good. Then we should be set for a triple wedding at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

They discussed whatever portion of the wedding plans Richard felt Will should know of while Dr. Taylor went back upstairs to his patient. Once he had a good idea of the plans for the ceremony, Will had Richard update Gardiner on the developments with Brixworth and the on-going lack of news regarding George. They were discussing the situation regarding Collins in more depth when Mary knocked at the door to tell them Lady Catherine's carriage was just arriving and warn them Mrs. Bennet had returned from her afternoon of visiting the neighbors.

As Will expected, Lizzy wanted to speak with her father before doing anything else. He explained Dr. Taylor's instructions and the reasons behind them as they headed up to her father's room. Dr. Taylor met them at the door.

"He is asleep right now and it is best not to wake him. He needs all the rest he can get to retain his strength as the illness progresses."

"Please have someone let me know when he does wake," Lizzy asked and the doctor agreed.

They came downstairs to find the rest of the gathered families preparing for dinner at Mrs. Bennet's insistence. Will wanted to stay by Lizzy, but he was not really looking forward to another dinner at Longbourn, especially not with Lady Catherine ready and willing to face off with Mrs. Bennet.

It appeared Lizzy's mother had learned something from her discussions with Lady Matlock. Either that, or she had talked herself hoarse bragging to the neighbors, for she said very little all evening. What she did say was generally in praise of Jane. Will was happy to take a lack of insults for Lizzy over notice from her mother any day. Mrs. Bennet's relatively good behavior was met with similar good behavior from Lady Catherine, although his aunt could not refrain from offering some advice on the arrangement of the room and the manner in which dinner was served. The evening was a bit uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

After dinner Will asked Lizzy to join him for a short walk in the garden despite the encroaching darkness. They retrieved their outerwear and stepped outside. With her hand on his arm, they walked in silence through the paths carpeted lightly with the snow that was drifting down and lit by the light of a nearly full moon and the glow pouring from the windows of the house. Finally Will stopped and looked to his companion.

"The time is finally upon us, Lizzy, and I believe I owe you a question." Will paused. Lizzy nodded and smiled slightly, giving him courage to continue.

"Two years ago, your uncle and my father made an agreement based on their belief in the compatibility of our characters and the likelihood we could have a strong and happy marriage. Neither of us was consulted on the bargain, but we both felt obligated to honor the agreement made on our behalf." Lizzy nodded again, smiling more broadly now.

"Through our letters and our time together, we have come to accept, appreciate and, I believe, love one another. Together we have faced great sorrow and come out more strongly than either would have managed alone. There will be more sorrow and challenges in our lives and I think we will continue to be stronger if we face them together as well as by sharing all the happiness life can bring us. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I am asking you now to forget the obligations imposed on us, the expectations of our family and friends and instead to answer me according to your inclination and of your own free will. I love you and believe both our lives will be richer if we spend them together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Lizzy?" Will looked at her hopefully.

Lizzy was still smiling, although tears had welled up in her eyes. "Yes, Will!" she said. "Yes, Fitzwilliam Darcy, I will marry you and spend the rest of my life as your partner, friend and lover. I do love you, Will."

He opened his arms and she practically fell into them as each hugged the other tightly. Will started to lean in for a kiss, then jumped in surprise, releasing Lizzy as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think anything else should wait until after the wedding," Lord Matlock said from behind Will. The couple stepped apart, looking slightly guilty.

"Lizzy just accepted my proposal of marriage," Will explained. Lizzy was still smiling and crying.

"You have been engaged for two years now," Will's uncle said in a somewhat bemused tone.

"Engaged on the agreement of others," Will insisted. "I felt Lizzy deserved to actually be asked before we rushed to the altar."

Lord Matlock turned to Lizzy.. "I assume your answer was yes."

"It was. Will offered a beautiful proposal and I accepted unreservedly."

"I should hope so at this point," Lord Matlock chuckled. "Now, it is rather cold out here and both of you are wanted inside to discuss some last minute points for the ceremony." He turned back to the house and motioned for them to follow. Will offered his hand and Lizzy took it as they headed back to join their gathered family and friends.

0o0o0

The next morning dawned clear and crisp, brightened by the thin layer of snow that had fallen overnight. The whole world felt clean, fresh and ready for a new beginning.

Lady Matlock, Lady Catherine, Anne and Mrs. Evans all arrived at Longbourn with the sunrise. The maids had little to do as the gathered ladies, including Mrs. Gardiner, Georgiana and the three younger Bennet sisters divided into teams to prepare the three brides for their weddings.

Mrs. Evans kept Mrs. Bennet and Lydia under control as they fussed over Jane's hair and gown. In another room, Lady Matlock, Anne and Mary helped Caroline prepare. Finally, Lizzy was assisted by Lady Catherine, Mrs. Gardiner, Kitty and Georgiana. It did not take long to have all three young women properly dressed and coiffed, ready for the big event. Lizzy found dressing by committee a little frustrating, but she got through it.

Just as they were preparing to leave, the doctor sent word her father was awake. Lizzy and Jane went to the door of their father's room and spoke with him briefly. He was able to see his two oldest daughters in their wedding finery and wish them well in their future lives. As had happened so many times before, Gardiner would stand proxy for him. Mr. Bennet was in no shape to attend the wedding. In fact, Gardiner would give all three brides away, standing in for Caroline's father as well.

At the front of the church, Charles, Richard and Will waited for their brides, with Alex standing as best man to them all. The decision had been made the previous evening to have Anne be maid of honor for all three brides as Alex's counterpart. The demeanor of the three men was typical. Charles fidgeted, Richard grumbled and Will stood stiff and silent as the church filled with the curious people of Meryton and its surrounding areas.

It was a long wait, although not as long as it seemed to the grooms. Then, the crowd silenced as the music shifted and Anne walked down the aisle. The three brides had just room enough to walk abreast between the lines of pews, followed by Gardiner. In their gowns of blue, peach and sage they resembled a picture of springtime beauty as they walked between the elegantly decorated pews. Just as they passed the pews closest to the altar all three stopped and moved apart. Gardiner stepped forward and escorted Jane to Charles. He returned to bring Caroline to Richard and finally took Lizzy to Will. Gardiner nodded to the vicar and the ceremony began.

They had decided to have a single ceremony, with each couple taking their turn at responding before moving on to the next section of the vows. Despite the extra time that took, it was still not very long before the vicar recited the final prayers. He introduced the newly married couples to the congregation before offering a final benediction. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam and Mr. and Mrs. Darcy signed the register and completed the legal steps that bound each couple as man and wife. A new phase of each of their lives had begun.


	40. After the Ceremony

**Chapter Forty –** **After the Ceremony**

The three newly married couples shared a carriage for the short ride to Netherfield from the church. Their vehicle was followed by a string of others as the rest of the family and the guests took the same road. It promised to be a well-attended party even if the guests Lady Matlock had originally planned on from London would not be joining them.

"The ceremony was lovely, but I am sorry Papa was not able to give us away," Jane said. "At least he did not sound so very bad this morning. I do not think he was coughing as much as yesterday or the day before."

" _That_ was an _improvement_?" Lizzy asked incredulously. "He sounded awful and it worried me terribly."

Will, who sat next to his wife on the backward facing bench, took Lizzy's hands and held them between his own comfortingly. "Were you able to see him this morning?"

"Yes, just before we left for the church. He was feverish, but aware of his surroundings. In between those horrible coughing spells Papa said he was glad of the chance to see us in our wedding finery and relieved to place us in the care of such fine husbands."

Will smiled at his wife. "I am certain Dr. Taylor will do his best for your father. Yesterday he told us relief from worry for your futures and the safety of your family will help your father recover better."

Richard spoke up, "I want to see what prompted Collins to send those letters and if there is any way to neutralize the threat he poses. From what Mr. Bennet has said of him, the man is not one I would like having as a neighbor. He is known to be a greedy, miserly, old man who possesses more cruelty than cunning. Mr. Bennet mentioned he has a son who recently started studying for ordination, but the boy is just barely of age and is reputed to be a complete idiot who will be lucky to make it through the necessary classes."

"Can your plotting and strategy wait until after the wedding breakfast, Richard?" Caroline asked. "In fact, can it wait until tomorrow or the next day?"

"I will try to keep my strategizing in abeyance for a day or two since you ask it of me, Caroline," Richard said with a grin for his bride. "Of course, I may not be able to help myself if we get new information from one of my men."

"Let us cross that bridge when we come to it," Caroline said, returning his smile.

"I wish we could burn a bridge or two ahead of us and avoid this wedding breakfast," Will grumbled. "Spending the next few hours in a crowd of well-wishers sounds like torture."

The others all laughed, knowing Will's longstanding dislike of social gatherings. Lizzy responded to him seriously, understanding the underlying discomfort even though she knew he was trying to make a joke of it.

"I will stay right by your side, Will. These are my neighbors. They will not be too overwhelming as long as I am with you."

"Be glad we are along to distract some of them from you," Charles said just a beat behind her. "If you had married in a single wedding ceremony the attention would have been all on you two." Will shuddered in mock disgust, prompting another round of laughter. They were all still smiling as they pulled up in front of Netherfield.

While the wedding ceremony and decorations at the church had been simple, in part due to the sudden change of date, the arrangements for the wedding breakfast were anything but simple. Lady Matlock had traveled between London and Netherfield several times over the last few months, gradually preparing the ballroom for the celebration of her son's wedding. The sudden change of date had little effect on her overall plan.

Despite the grandeur and elegance of the decoration, the social portion of the wedding breakfast was not nearly as overwhelming, or even unpleasant, as Will had expected. As Lizzy said, the guests were her former neighbors and most came with genuine good wishes for the newlyweds. As Charles had noted, with three couples on display, the attention was more spread out. And as Lady Matlock had lamented the evening before, very few of their guests were the society members she had originally invited in honor of her son, which was fine with all three couples. With Lizzy by his side, Will found he could interact with the guests for the duration of the event, although he still did not really enjoy the gathering.

The two less optimistic of the new couples worried that Mrs. Bennet might unthinkingly disrupt the festivities with loud and insulting chatter, although Jane and Charles appeared unconcerned. It seemed Mrs. Bennet could not help the volume of her voice any more than Lady Catherine could, although Will's aunt was aware of the failing in herself and knew enough to be silent on occasion. Mrs. Bennet was very loud and said much during the gathering, but Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Evans stuck close to her and worked together to keep her from being disruptive. Praise of the ceremony, the breakfast and Jane were allowed. Whenever Mrs. Bennet began to veer into less positive topics, one of the two redirected the conversation back to an acceptable one. Lady Lucas, Mrs. Long and even Mrs. Phillips, who was quite as loud as her sister but generally more positive, seemed to understand what they were doing and assisted at times.

Mr. Phillips and Mr. Gardiner welcomed Charles and Will as nephews. While confirming they would continue to help look after the interests of the Bennet family, they would welcome advice and assistance from the younger men. After Charles and Jane moved on to greet other guests, Mr. Phillips mentioned he was aware of the letters from Mr. Collins. Mr. Bennet consulted him after receiving the third one a little over two months prior. He told Will and Lizzy he had now seen all four of the letters and was researching the legality of the threats using the actual entail document as a guide.

"He has no claim to the dowries, particularly the portions held in trust by Gardiner. Those have never been part of Longbourn or even under Bennet's control. Likewise, he has no legal claim to the five thousand pounds held in trust for Mrs. Bennet. My father-in-law was very careful in the wording of the settlement as he knew of the entail. The money is legally set apart from the estate and Bennet was required to keep the funds intact. The interest has always formed a portion of Fanny's allowance and is intended to support her after Bennet's death. The settlement is clear that the principle cannot be touched in her lifetime and will be divided equally between any living daughters at her death. My father-in-law was a very astute and knowledgeable attorney. I doubt any man of law would find a way to break the protections he built into the settlement for her."

"That is good to know. While Mrs. Bennet and my new sisters will not be required to live on just that money, no matter what happens with Mr. Bennet's health, I would not wish this Collins to gain access to the funds. He has no right to them and no right to threaten the theft of them," Will declared. Lizzy, Phillips and Gardiner all agreed with him.

"What about the threatened lawsuit for loss of income due to mismanagement, uncle?" Lizzy asked.

"A skillful solicitor might be able to do something with it, but finding and retaining such a man would require deeper pockets or better influence than Collins is likely to have or even result in damages worth the cost. If the suit made it to court and was won, it would be a Pyrrhic victory at best."

"Why would it take such a skillful solicitor?" Will asked.

"In part it is due to the nature and intent of entails in general and the wording of this one in particular. You know that legal decisions generally follow the precedents established by earlier cases. I was able to find similar cases where an heir presumptive has attempted to claim damages for gross mismanagement by the current owner. The only cases which were successful were those where the willful negligence of the owner led to the complete ruin of the property including the inability to support even a minimal household or pay all applicable taxes. That is clearly not the case at Longbourn. Although the income is less than it has been in past years, the estate still makes a profit and all fees and taxes are paid regularly. All of the farms are tenanted and the land is being used properly. The court is unlikely to set a new precedent by judging against Bennet in a case that could open the door to similar suits from heirs or heirs presumptive who simply do not like the way the current owner of an estate is managing it."

"If a lawsuit seems likely to fail, do think he really intends to sue for one or is he actually just trying to cause fear and unrest?" Lizzy asked. "In fact, could it actually be a distraction from something else?"

"We probably will not be able to figure that out until Richard's men report back," Will replied.

"The idea of a distraction is an interesting one," Gardiner began, but was interrupted by some more of the guests coming to wish Will and Lizzy joy in their marriage. The conversation would have to be dropped for a time.

0o0

As the guests finally began to leave, Lady Catherine approached Will and Lizzy. She looked pleased, so they hoped she had good news.

"Fitzwilliam, while I found it no problem to bring Elizabeth here for your wedding, I still have work to complete at Rosings Park and must return there. Anne and I feel that you two should have some time to begin your marriage without quite as much company. I have spoken with Georgiana and shall take her and Katherine with me when I leave tomorrow. Katherine will speak with her father this afternoon, but sees no reason to stay on at Longbourn as there is little she can do for him. I will keep the girls with me until we return to London in mid-April for Alexander's wedding to Lady Penelope."

Will and Lizzy looked over to where Georgiana and Kitty, guarded by Miss Dalberry, stood with Lydia and her governess. The girls had all been allowed to attend the wedding and breakfast on condition they remain on their best behavior. So far they had done very well. Will looked to Lizzy.

"What do you think? Do you see any reason Katherine should stay here?"

"As long as she has the opportunity to speak with Papa today to satisfy his need to see her, I think she would be happiest leaving with Georgiana. It is only a month."

"We will be returning to Pemberley after Alex's wedding. We can take Georgiana and Kitty with us then."

"Kitty," said Lady Catherine with a sniff. Will and Lizzy just chuckled.

"What about Mary?" Lizzy asked.

"Miranda said Mary feels much the same way as Katherine in regard to staying here. She will continue as Miranda's guest and I will take the two of them with us as far as London on our way back to Rosings Park."

"It is true neither Mary nor Katherine has much of a relationship with my father. Perhaps it is best if they both leave in company where they are more comfortable. Mama does not really want them to stay here, so I do not think she or Papa has much reason to object to these arrangements."

"Do you object or feel uncomfortable about them?" Will asked her.

"Not so much uncomfortable as sad. Despite his many years of illness and my many stays with the Gardiners, I still had a great deal of my father's attention. I know the other girls did not. Even Jane has less of a connection with Papa than I did. It makes me sad because he has been missing out on the love they would have given him as much as they missed out on all I feel he gave me over the years."

"While that is true, it is not your failure nor should you feel guilty over what you received that they did not," Lady Catherine said decisively.

"I do not feel guilty, really, simply sad," Lizzy said quietly.

"Well, I shall take good care of the girls and Anne will enjoy their company. It is settled." Lady Catherine said.

Neither Will nor Lizzy could find anything else to say to that.

0o0

Will knew Lizzy, unlike her younger sisters, was _very_ worried about her father's health. While Will would have preferred to return to London with Lizzy the day after the wedding, as Charles and Jane planned to do, he knew his wife would be happier remaining close enough to visit daily. It was also safer to stay put than to travel back and forth multiple times. Will always felt at greatest risk while traveling now, especially if the travel was timed in a way that was predictable. He had spoken with Richard about the matter and received an invitation for the couple to stay at Netherfield until they felt certain Mr. Bennet was out of immediate danger or it was time to go to London for Alex's wedding. Richard and Caroline would stay at Darcy House for a week in London at that time in return for their current hospitality.

"The house is large enough I am certain we can stay out of each other's way once the rest of the family has left," Richard had said when Will brought up the subject the previous evening. "I expect you will be spending a good part of your time at Longbourn anyway."

"When we are not, we will be perfectly happy to keep to ourselves. There is no need to concern yourself with playing host."

"I appreciate that, Cousin," Richard had said with a wink and a grin.

As the last of the guests left, including Mrs. Bennet, the Gardiners and Lizzy's sisters, Will noticed Lizzy was starting to look a little sad. He leaned a little closer to her as they stood arm in arm.

"What is the matter, Lizzy?" he asked.

"I just had so little time with Papa. If we are to leave for London early tomorrow I will not have an opportunity to visit with him again."

"I apologize, my dear, I have not told you yet about the arrangements I made yesterday evening. We shall remain here at Netherfield while your father's recovery is still in doubt. We can visit Longbourn daily and, if the weather permits, you can show me some of your favorite places in the neighborhood. I believe you mentioned walking to someplace called Oakham Mount?"

Lizzy dropped Will's arm before turning to hug him tightly. "Oh, Will, thank you!" she said happily. "But will Richard and Caroline not want their privacy?"

Will heard Lady Matlock clear her throat nearby. He stepped back out of the embrace and took Lizzy's arm. "I suggest we find the privacy of our own rooms and I will tell you about the arrangement Richard and I made."

Lizzy looked around and saw the other men in the room grinning while Lady Matlock and Lady Catherine both gave the couple a slightly disapproving look despite the twinkle in their eyes that suggested they were amused as well.

As Will took Lizzy's arm again he gave a bow to the company left in the room. "Pray excuse us," he said. Before anyone could tease or object, he and Lizzy quickly left, headed for the suite Mrs. Nichols had assigned them in the far corner of the guest wing.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy would not emerge from their rooms until the following morning.

0o0o0

It was early yet, and Mrs. Bennet was not present as hostess, but there was quite a gathering in the drawing room at Longbourn nonetheless. The Darcys had traveled there alongside the Bingleys and Lady Catherine's party after seeing Alex and his parents off on their journey to London even earlier that morning. Jane wished to visit with her father once more and it seemed a perfect opportunity while Lady Catherine and Mrs. Evans were collecting the younger girls. The Bingleys would travel with the others as far as London to provide the entire party with greater safety, as would the Gardiners. Lizzy wanted the chance to say good-bye to her sisters and the Gardiners and perhaps to visit with her father for a little while after they all left, so Will brought her along to the impromptu party.

Lady Catherine sat stiffly in Mrs. Bennet's best chair, waiting for their departure. Kitty and Mary had spoken with Mr. Bennet the evening before and received permission to leave Longbourn as the guests of their new family by marriage, so they were ready to go. Mary sat with Lizzy, telling her how much their father had enjoyed Mary's description of the wedding ceremony and the breakfast that followed. Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Evans were deep in plans for some shared excursion with Mary after their return to London while Anne, Georgiana and Kitty talked quietly in a corner of the room. Mr. Gardiner and Charles were discussing their planned stops on the way as Will listened on. Once Jane returned from visiting Mr. Bennet, the whole party would be on its way, leaving just Will and Lizzy behind.

"Lord bless us! What is happening?" came Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice from the doorway, startling everyone in the room. "Why are you all here? Has Mr. Bennet died? What shall we do?"

She was quite the sight standing there in her brightly patterned wrapper with her hair still up in papers. The handkerchief in her left hand fluttered as if blown about by a hurricane. Lady Catherine remained as she was, although she snorted softly at the ridiculous display. Mrs. Gardiner hurried to the agitated woman.

"Now, Fanny," she said, "you know we told you yesterday evening that several of us planned to travel back to London together and they would all be coming here early to join up with us. I know you do not like to rise early and we did not wish to disturb you."

"Well, what are you all still doing here, then? Is there some problem with the carriages?"

"We are just waiting for Jane to finish speaking with her father and then we will be off." Mrs. Gardiner knew as she said it that her comment was a mistake.

"Oh, why must Jane leave? My beautiful girl! Why did _you_ not buy Netherfield, Mr. Bingley, instead dragging my dear Jane off to the wilds of Derbyshire. Who could possibly wish to live there when there are so many fine houses here?" She looked close to tears in her agitation.

Lizzy had been trying to draw no attention to herself, but when she saw Lady Catherine actually roll her eyes at Mrs. Bennet's comments, she burst out laughing. Her mother turned to her angrily.

"Of course you would laugh at my undoing! It is all your fault, Miss Lizzy. All of it. Jane would never have gone off to London if it were not for your conniving! She would have found a nice husband right here in Meryton years ago and none of us would have to worry about all these guards and threats. You should have both simply stayed put and married the men I had picked out for you! I cannot stand the sight of you!"

As Mrs. Bennet had been speaking, Will quickly moved the sofa and sat down next to his wife, placing an arm around her. Before he could respond, Lady Catherine spoke up.

"You are a _fool_ , Mrs. Bennet," she said calmly. "You are not even smart enough to look out for your own best interest as your mind is churned about by your whims and fancies. You only see what you wish to see. _You_ cannot accept Jane has married a far better man, in both wealth and temperament, than any you could have found for her here. Elizabeth has done the same _and_ married into a status that, given your family connections, you could otherwise only have dreamed about. Through Elizabeth's marriage, Mary and Katherine will have equally good opportunities to make superior matches as well. Even your youngest daughter will benefit from the connection and probably make a far finer match than she deserves. Yet you stand there and whine about the good fortune your entire family has received as if it were some insult or punishment, while berating a fine young woman whose behavior should make you proud. _You...are...a...fool_!

Will just managed to keep from bursting into applause as his aunt finished speaking and he could see everyone except Lizzy trying vainly to hold back their grins at the comments of his aunt. Mrs. Bennet stood dumbstruck, although her handkerchief continued to flutter. Mrs. Gardiner took advantage of the momentary silence to take her sister-in-law by the shoulder and turn her around.

"I think you need to return to your room, Fanny. Clearly, you need a little more rest this morning. We will all be gone shortly. Come along. I will take you upstairs." She managed to get Mrs. Bennet out and away before she started to recover from her confrontation with Lady Catherine. The shrill voice was dimmed by distance when they heard her speak again.

"How dare she? And in my own house?"

Mrs. Gardiner's response was too soft to be heard as was any more of the conversation. The occupants of the drawing room all seemed able to breathe again and the smiles broke out clearly.

"Well said, Lady Catherine," Gardiner declared. "My sister has had that coming for some time. I am only sorry it will not actually make much impact on her."

Lady Catherine nodded regally. Will pulled Lizzy close to him for a moment. Of them all, she was the only one truly upset by her mother's comments, although they were not unexpected. She leaned into her husband for comfort.

"Mama will be even more upset with me than she was before," Lizzy said quietly. "It will make visiting with Papa difficult."

"Elizabeth, if your mother becomes any _more_ difficult, I hope Fitzwilliam will take you away from here so you never need listen to her again, no matter what the situation with your father might be. The woman is impossibly prejudiced against you and I doubt anything _anyone_ says will change her." Lady Catherine said firmly, but not unkindly.

"I will find a way for her to see her father while still protecting her from her mother," Will said just as Jane entered the room.

"What has Mama done? I thought she was still asleep," Jane asked.

"She came down to see what was happening here and began to complain because you will be living in Derbyshire. Aunt Madeline has taken her back upstairs," Lizzy explained.

Gardiner shook his head a little at the simplicity of the explanation, but no one felt like expanding on it just then. Now they were simply waiting for Mrs. Gardiner's return so they could get on their way to London. Knowing they were about to leave, Kitty and Georgiana came to hug Lizzy and Will. Mary followed them, as did Jane, who was just hugging Lizzy as Mrs. Gardiner returned to the room.

"I have her settled back in her room. I think it is time we leave now." She looked at Lizzy. "Do your best to stay away from her notice, dear. I am certain Mrs. Hill will help you go up to visit your father without coming to your mother's notice very often. I stopped and had a quick word with your father and Dr. Taylor so they know your mother's current mood. Your father asks if you would both come up to speak with him after you see us off."

Lizzy and Will both agreed and led the way out to where the carriages and outriders were ready to go. After a round of farewells and good wishes on both sides, the parties boarded their carriages and headed out. Lizzy had tears in her eyes as she turned away from the drive.

"We will see them again soon," Will said.

"I know, it just makes me sad to part with them all. With our marriage, all of our relationships shift slightly and so even when we are back in company there will be a difference. You come first with me now, but I still love them."

"I understand," Will said. "Shall we go speak with your father?"

Mrs. Hill directed them up the back stairs so they could approach Mr. Bennet's room without passing by Mrs. Bennet's as they came down the corridor. Dr. Taylor allowed them to come just inside the door to avoid any unpleasant confrontations.

Mr. Bennet still looked fairly ill and weak. An elixir provided by the doctor had reduced the strength and frequency of the cough, but not entirely eliminated it. There was no doubt Lizzy's father was still in danger.

"He should not speak much," the doctor said. "It will excite the cough again."

Will and Lizzy told Mr. Bennet their plan to stay on at Netherfield for a time. Lizzy insisted he needed to regain his health and assured him she would visit regularly.

"Collins?" Mr. Bennet asked.

Will assured him Richard had sent men to investigate Mr. Collins and see if he was being influenced by someone else. He also told Mr. Bennet about the research Mr. Phillips had been doing and the low likelihood of a lawsuit succeeding on the issues Collins had brought up. Mr. Bennet appeared satisfied by the information. He also appeared to be tiring quickly. At the doctor's suggestion, Will and Lizzy ended their visit for the time being.

They decided to wait until the following day to return, hoping Mr. Bennet could spend more time resting before then. Since the day was a fine one despite being a bit cold, Will suggested they take a walk, hoping to distract Lizzy from her worries and to share some time together on their own. He sent their carriage back to Netherfield by way of the roads. Arm in arm, Will and Lizzy set off for the same destination by way of the fields and trails, with a single guard following along on horseback a good distance behind.


	41. Lucky Chance

**Chapter** **Forty-** **One** **–** **Lucky** **Chance**

As Mr. Bennet's health finally began to change for the better, the weather changed for the worse. Soon the fields, and even the roads, were awash with mud and large puddles as banks of clouds darkened the sky and the new coating of green leaves on the trees shook under the steady drip of rain. Before the deluge Will and Lizzy had managed to visit Oakham Mount and a few of Lizzy's other favorite spots, but now they had trouble going between Netherfield and Longbourn, even by carriage on the paved road.

Fortunately, Lizzy's father _was_ on the mend. Dr. Taylor warned the cough and weakness would linger, but the fever was gone and the congestion in his chest was clearing. Since Dr. Taylor felt confident enough of Mr. Bennet's recovery to return to town, Will convinced Lizzy it was time for them to do the same.

"We will stop back in Meryton for a day or two on the way north to Pemberley," Will promised Lizzy as they discussed the date of their departure.

Mr. and Mrs. Phillips offered to host them for a night or two if Richard and Caroline planned to stay longer in town. Will had decided he liked Lizzy's Meryton uncle nearly as well as he liked Mr. Gardiner. In addition to his intelligence and underlying kindness, the attorney displayed a sly sense of humor that Will found appealing. Even Mrs. Phillips was growing on him. She might be loud and somewhat vulgar, but she loved Lizzy unconditionally and that covered a multitude of sins in Will's opinion. He thought it likely they would travel back to Meryton with Richard after the wedding and would stay at Netherfield if they did, but he did not rule out a brief stay with Lizzy's aunt and uncle in the future.

Will planned to leave for Darcy House a week before their Fitzwilliam guests were to join them. Lizzy would be glad to have at least a little time to work with Mrs. Carroll and start directing the household before she entertained her first guests. Richard and Caroline were not likely to be very demanding, but she still preferred to make a good impression as their hostess.

The evening before they intended to leave for London, they all decided to have a more formal dinner together instead of taking trays in their sitting rooms as had been the habit for both couples during the previous two weeks. Just before they went in to the dining room, Richard received an express from one of his men. He and Will looked to their wives.

"Oh, go ahead and read it, Richard," Caroline said, pretending to be grudging about it.

"Yes, do," Lizzy added, "or you will both rush us through the meal just so you can get back to it."

Richard opened the note and Will read over his shoulder. They nodded to one another silently and Richard folded up the note.

"Richard!" Caroline said.

"What does it say?" Lizzy asked at the same time.

"Oh, were you interested in this?" Richard asked in mock-innocence as he held up the folded note. He turned and winked at Will. Caroline stepped forward and smacked him on the arm lightly.

"Ow! My wife is beating me. I think I have to go off and recover. Could you help me to my room, Will?"

"Richard!" Lizzy said with a giggle.

"Oh, very well," he said, relenting with a grin. "The message is from Noakes, the man I sent after Collins. He has settled into the village where Collins lives, passing himself off as what he pretty much is – a former soldier with a small competence who has no family and is just looking for a place to settle down. He is going to be there long-term to keep an eye on the man. His instructions are to see if he can get close to Collins and into his confidence in order to learn more about his plans. This report says that Mr. Bennet's description of the man and his son are pretty spot on. Collins is considered a nasty piece of work by the other villagers and the son is a cringing imbecile. Noakes got a feel for the neighborhood and is carefully setting the stage for future action. He also says he has heard about someone who visited with Collins about a year ago, not long before both the first letter and the bomb in London. From the descriptions he has gotten it would be a good bet the visitor was George."

"How would George Wickham know about Mr. Collins?" Lizzy asked.

"It would not be too difficult. After your presentation ball, the name of your father and home estate became common knowledge. In much the same way, the entail and the name of your father's heir is common knowledge here in Meryton, thanks largely to the frequent complaints of your mother. George, or any agent he might have sent, would have had little trouble finding out who the heir was and even where he lives, since that is also common knowledge among the older set who know about the arguments between your grandfather and his cousin, the current Collins's father, that caused him to move away."

"So has Mr. Noakes found out anything from Mr. Collins yet?" Caroline asked.

"Not much directly, but he says he is working to gain Collins's confidence. He will eventually get something."

"That is good news. This whole situation feels like some sort of great conspiracy between George Wickham, Lord Brixworth and now Mr. Collins. We are surrounded and have to be constantly on our guard while they seem to know everything and be an ever-present threat. If we can tease out even just a portion of the links between them and understand their motivations it will not feel quite as threatening. I would like, someday, to be able to leave my home without a guard and feel safe doing so," Lizzy declared.

"I agree we are in the weaker position in some ways," Will said. "The primary threat is not that George knows everything, because really he does not. In fact, he has lost the ability to reach his primary goal, which was to take Pemberley and its wealth for himself and he has lost all the benefits he had when he was in my father's favor. Too many people in an official capacity are aware of his forgeries for him to succeed in writing his way into an inheritance from the estate. He is left with revenge and his true threat is his ruthlessness and willingness to do the unexpected."

The others nodded, accepting his comments. Richard added, "Collins has no legal ability to harm any of us. Should he file suit it would be an annoyance, but there is little chance he would win. Even if George is working with him, I cannot imagine he has access to any writings or signatures that would allow him to forge a document that would give Collins enough standing to actually win. Again, too many people are aware of the entail and its terms. As long as Collins takes no physical action, he is powerless, and we are all well-guarded already if he does try something else."

"Brixworth is the one who truly bothers me," Will said. "We still do not know how much assistance he has given George or what he hoped or hopes to gain from it. Whether it was money, mutual blackmail or some strange friendship that brought them together, I do not know what it means for the future," Will said.

"We are not going to figure it out standing here while our dinner gets cold," Caroline said. "Let us go in and we can go over what else we know while we eat."

"That sounds like a good plan," Richard said as he offered his wife his arm.

"My plans usually are," Caroline replied as she took the offered arm. Will and Lizzy followed them to the dining room where they had a good meal and a great deal more conversation and speculation, although they did not really figure out anything new by it.

0o0o0

While the rain had stopped the morning Will and Lizzy began their return to town, it left a legacy in the form of muddy roads, soggy banks and stranded travelers. At the point where their route joined the main road to London, the way was almost blocked by a pair of carriages that had gotten stuck in the mud where a drainage ditch overflowed across the road. Will had his men stop to see if they could assist. With the additional strength of the outriders and their horses, along with the combined efforts of all the servants from the two stuck carriages, they were easily able to release the larger of the two vehicles and get it to firmer ground. The occupants were hoping to travel farther north that day, but they agreed to stay at the site a little longer and assist with freeing the second carriage.

That carriage, occupied by two elderly ladies, was caught in a muddy hole and tilted precariously. Once the group of men determined the carriage had a broken wheel, Will offered to carry the women the rest of the way to their destination in London. He literally carried them across the mud from their carriage to his. The other men made short work of transferring their luggage. Without the weight of passengers and luggage, the group of men was able to pick up the damaged vehicle and move it off the road into a sheltered spot. The driver and footmen would see to the horses and arrange for a new wheel, while the rest of the travelers carried on with their journeys.

To Will's surprise, their passengers turned out to be the Dowager Lady Leckford and her companion. They had been visiting a friend of Lady Leckford who lived a few miles beyond Meryton along the road they had recently traversed. As the introductions were made, the Dowager Duchess vaguely recognized the Darcy name and the connection with Lord Matlock, while Will immediately knew by her name that his passenger was Lord Brixworth's grandmother. From their discussions about Brixworth and his parents, Lizzy quickly picked up on the connection as well.

Once the introductions were complete, the passengers in the Darcy carriage said very little to one another as they reached the main road and started on their southeast course. All three women took projects from their workbaskets to occupy themselves. Relieved for a time from his duty to be an attentive host, Will pulled out a book he had brought and settled back in his seat to read.

A few miles on, the rain began to pour down in sheets. Their driver slowed the horses from a trot to a walk, the better to avoid suspicious puddles and the rapidly widening patches of mud. All four passengers looked out the windows in dismay.

"Thank you again for your kind assistance, Mr. Darcy," Lady Leckford said after watching the rain for a time. "I should not like to be stranded on the road in this. I am certain my men are equally glad they and the carriage are under cover. Not everyone would have stopped as you did or provided as much assistance. I am grateful."

"It was my pleasure to assist, just as I would hope others would stop to help me or my family under similar circumstances. In fact, I hope we do not need help between here and the next coaching inn." Will smiled at the slender, frail-looking woman seated across from him.

"Your family includes the Earl of Matlock if I remember correctly?"

"It does. The present earl is my mother's brother."

"My late husband knew the old Earl, your grandfather, very well. They did not always agree, but they still worked together in the House of Lords on many occasions. You appear to be around the same age as my grandson, Lord Brixworth. Did you attend school with him?"

"I am a few years younger, but my time at Eton and Cambridge did overlap with Lord Brixworth's. We were in the same house at Eton."

"Yet I sense you were not good friends," she said, looking at Will somewhat sharply.

"No. Lord Brixworth and my cousin, the current Lord Ashby, had a disagreement in your grandson's first year at Eton that soured any chance of a friendship between them. That enmity carried over to Lord Ashby's younger brother, to me and to our friends."

"Yet I remember Clarence telling me something about a connection to the Darcys once. Do you have a brother?"

Will's expression, already somewhat stiff since the first mention of Lord Brixworth, now hardened into his old mask and his tone became flat as well. "I do not have a brother, although for the whole of my time at school there was some speculation that my father's godson, who attended with me, might be my half-brother – speculation that was later determined to be false. He was an associate of your grandson."

"Associate? Not friend?" Lady Leckford asked.

"I mean no insult, your grace, but my impression was that Lord Brixworth did not have actual friends. He was considered something of a bully. As well, he looked down on anyone of lower rank or younger age than he and generally associated only with those who would do his bidding. That was the role that earned my father's godson, George Wickham, Lord Brixworth's notice."

"Surely you have all outgrown such childhood foolishness by now?"

"Lord Brixworth and I are not on good terms at all. While I do not think your grandson was directly involved, he supported and assisted the man who murdered my father and grandfather, even hiding him from the Bow Street Runners when they attempted to find and detain the man on a number of charges, including forgery and assault, prior to the murders. That man was George Wickham, and my family believes Lord Brixworth is still in communication with him."

Lady Leckford looked shocked. "Your father's godson was the murderer? Is it certain?"

"The description of the man who bombed the carriage matches George's appearance later that day when he was nearly apprehended outside my aunt's townhouse. That was after he sent forged a letter intended to lure my wife, then Miss Bennet, out where he could kidnap or otherwise harm her. He was nearly apprehended again when he tried to rob Darcy House later that night. Multiple witnesses, including some of the servants who have known him for years, saw him that night. We have been attempting to find and capture him ever since."

"Have you approached my grandson for assistance?"

"No. In fact, he recently approached me with accusations that I was the murderer and had forced George to flee the country to cover my guilt. He made several inflammatory statements and I am afraid I lost my temper and punched him, knocking him out. I do not think Lord Brixworth will be inclined to assist me or my family."

"If the other young man's guilt is certain then my grandson most certainly _will_ provide you with any assistance you need to find him. I will see to it. I may not approve of you hitting Clarence, but I suppose I might have been tempted to hit someone who accused me of murdering my father and grandfather, so I can understand the impulse."

Her final comment prompted slight smiles from both Will and Lizzy. "I would appreciate any help we can get to apprehend George Wickham. While he is free, he is a constant threat to my wife and both of our families. He is the reason we have so many outriders. They are all trained guards."

"You leave it to me, Mr. Darcy," Lady Leckford said with a knowing smile. "I have leverage beyond just my place as his grandmother. Will you be in town long?"

"Two or three weeks only. Lord Ashby's wedding is in less than a fortnight. After that we will not stay very long before we return to my estate. If I cannot be easily reached, Lord Matlock is aware of all our proceedings and will know where to find me or how to take action."

"Very good. I like to pay my debts, Mr. Darcy. It seems a little information may do just that."

They lapsed back into silence as the carriage lurched over the slippery road surface. It was not long before the driver spotted a coaching inn and the travelers took refuge from the rain inside. The inn was filling quickly, but Will managed to obtain a private room for their party to wait in and he reserved rooms in the event they would have to spend the night.

Fortunately for the Darcy party and their guests, the rain shower was brief. In about the time it took to rest the horses, the rain had stopped and the sun began to dry the roads. After consulting with his driver, who thought they should be fine if they traveled slowly and with care, Will asked the ladies if they all felt comfortable continuing their journey. It was unanimously decided they would go on.

It turned out to be a good decision. Even though it took a few hours longer than normal because the driver was very cautious and kept the horses to a walk most of the way as a result, they still made it to London before dark. Their first stop was the Leckford family townhouse where they delivered Lady Leckford, her companion and all her luggage.

They day was wearing out as Mr. and Mrs. Darcy finally arrived at Darcy House. The household was expecting them because Will had sent one of the outriders ahead as soon as they entered the city. When they arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Carroll had the upper staff lined up in the entry to officially welcome Mrs. Darcy to her new home. It was a warm and happy welcome for Lizzy. After years of being a guest in a variety of places, she was finally home.

0o0o0

Richard and Caroline arrived as expected a week later, although they showed up later in the day than planned due to poor roads. They had not been rained on, but even the major thoroughfares were a soggy mess.

"Only for family would I trek through that kind of mud now," Richard told Will as they sat together in Will's study. "I had quite enough of that on the battlefield, and even in a carriage it brings back bad memories."

"And, of course, you hate being in a carriage anyway," Will teased. "I am glad you both made it here safely. We had some chancy moments on our trip as well."

"I still cannot believe you rescued Brixworth's grandmother from a mud puddle."

"I was pretty surprised myself. She's a sweet old lady, although she has a bit of vinegar to her as well. I was certainly not sorry to help her out, even if we do not get any information from Brixworth as a result. She told us she has more leverage over him than just her status as his grandmother, but would not elaborate. I suspect he may have asked her for help with his money problems."

"You are probably right. My men tell me he has visited a few more moneylenders, but has not appeared very happy on leaving each of them. I would say there is an entail and no one will loan him money against the estate because of it."

"It seems likely. Have you heard any more word from your men on the continent?"

"Nothing conclusive. George could have slipped off in any direction. At this point he could even be back in England."

"Oh, I hope not. The farther away he is the better pleased I am. Of course, I would be happiest if he moves on to the next world."

"I will drink to that."

0o0

Richard and Will were, in fact, having a drink two afternoons later when Mr. Carroll announced the arrival of the Dowager Lady Leckford and Lord Brixworth. Richard almost spit out the liquid in surprise. Will simply told Mr. Carroll to show them in.

Lord Brixworth's expression was sour enough to curdle milk. It was clear he had no desire to be there. From the sideways looks he was giving his grandmother, Will guessed Brixworth had just missed being dragged into the room by his ear. It was a humorous sight, but he kept his expression blank. There was no point causing unintended offense when the man might be able to help them.

After greeting his guests and providing an introduction for Lady Leckford to Richard, Will offered them seats and drinks. The Lady Leckford accepted graciously, Brixworth a little less so. He sat silently with his jaw clenched until his grandmother spoke.

"Clarence, I believe you have something to say."

Will had a sudden memory of the times his father had forced him to apologize to George at the sound of Brixworth's tone and the look on his face. He felt some compassion for the man, which surprised him after all the insults he had given and the trouble he had caused Will and his family.

"I wish to apologize for my earlier accusations. I have, as you suggested, checked with the bank and Bow Street. In both cases I learned your father made the complaints against Wickham. This is directly contrary to what I was told by him. Wickham owes me a great deal of money and led me to believe I would be repaid when he cashed the check he said was from his true father. I hope you can understand my frustration when I thought you had stopped him from obtaining what was both his and mine."

"I do understand. I have been cheated by George Wickham time and again over the years. It was frustrating every time. I am equally frustrated by our inability to find George and not only make him pay for the murders and many other crimes he has committed, but to prevent him from doing more harm to those I love."

Brixworth did not answer immediately. After he sat for a few minutes in silence, his grandmother poked him. He startled and looked back towards Will, although Brixworth would not meet Will's eyes.

"The last I heard from him, he was headed for Naples. He thought the men you have following him would be less able to follow there and it seems a safe enough place for the time being. He is going under the name Guillaume Georges. I do not know what route he was planning to take. He said he must frequently change his course depending on the military actions in the area and how closely your men are following him."

"Thank you," Will said sincerely. "I appreciate the information. Can you tell us anything else about his plans? Does he intend to return to England? Or do you know of any actions he plans to take against me or my family?"

Again Brixworth did not answer straight off and received another poke in the arm from his grandmother. Richard had to work hard to hold back a snicker, but Will just waited hopefully.

"Wickham has often spoken of his wish to get you out of his way," Brixworth finally said. "From what you told me and the things I later confirmed, he has often lied to me, so I do not know how much of what he said on that matter is the truth. He insisted he was the heir to Pemberley. Before your father's death Wickham further insisted that you had taken actions to turn your father against him which was why he had left home. I do not know of any specific plans to harm you or your family. I only know he wishes to cause you pain."

"That is not new information for me, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

"I appreciate the help you gave my grandmother and that you brought her safely back to London," Brixworth said, sounding genuinely grateful for the first time.

"It was my pleasure," Will replied. Lady Leckford smiled at him. She seemed to realize Brixworth had reached the end of his ability to be civil, for she excused them both and they left soon after.

"I never thought I would see the day," said Richard when Will returned from walking his guests to the door.

"Nor I, cousin. Lady Leckford must have a great deal of leverage to have produced that result."

"Do you think we can trust the information?"

"I do not think it matters. This is all we have at the moment. If he has lied we are really no worse off. If it is the truth we might be able to get ahead of George and capture him."

"May I borrow your desk and writing tools, then? I need to send word to my men."

Will gestured to the desk. "Be my guest," he said.

Minutes later Richard was writing a letter that would be hand-carried by special messenger to an established checkpoint where he hoped his men would receive it quickly and act even faster. As Richard sealed the envelope the cousins looked at each other, both of them hoping the unusual visit would result in the elimination of the danger that hung so heavily over their families. Only time would tell.


	42. Taking Action

_AN: Sorry for the long silence. Some stuff in real life combined to cut heavily into my writing time. Not out of the woods yet, so 43 may take a while as well. Have faith, it will arrive._

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two – Taking Action**

Lady Catherine, Anne and the girls arrived the day after Brixworth's visit to Darcy House. Will and Lizzy were waiting to greet them, but Richard and Caroline were spending the afternoon with Lord and Lady Matlock assisting with some of the last-minute preparations for Alex's wedding breakfast. Or at least Caroline had gone to assist. In Richard's case it was more accurate to say he had gone to help his father in stay out of the way of the preparations.

The roads coming north from Rosings Park had not been as bad as the ones from Meryton, but Lady Catherine's driver traveled slowly and carefully by habit, so it was still a long journey. After spending most of the day on the road, the travelers were happy to arrive and quickly headed to their rooms to freshen up before having afternoon tea. Georgiana and Kitty came down first, both excited to tell Lizzy and Will about their visit.

"When we finished our lessons each day we went out to the stables," Kitty said. "Georgiana and Anne taught me the basics of how to ride on Anne's pony. Lady Catherine had purchased two at Richard's recommendation, so Georgiana and I were able to ride together. We had to stay in the stable yard or close to the house so our guards could watch us, but I still had fun."

"Perhaps when we get to Pemberley, Lizzy might give you Creampuff to learn on and I will find her a new pony or gentle horse," Will said.

"I have become very well used to riding Creampuff," Lizzy replied a little huffily, despite knowing he was teasing her. "I think I will keep her and we can find a different animal for Kitty."

Kitty practically bounced with excitement as she said, "Actually, Jane wrote to me and said that Charles found her a new horse here in town. They will take it back to Eddington with them and she offered to have her pony sent on to Pemberley for me. Would you allow that, Will?"

"Of course, Kitty. I have no problem adding another pony to our stables if Jane wants to give you hers. We have plenty of space."

"I told Kitty you would probably agree to it," Georgiana added. "She and I will enjoy riding together, especially if Lizzy joins us."

The conversation turned to their other lessons and to the time they spent with Anne. Kitty had been surprised by how still and solemn the household at Rosings Park seemed.

"At Longbourn and when we stayed with Aunt Madeline there was always noise of other people moving around. Even here at Darcy House there are other people always around, although they seem to be quieter. Rosings Park feels almost empty. It is so big. Although there are plenty of servants, they move silently and it is hard to tell anyone is there at all. Georgiana and I would practice the pianoforte and the music seemed to just echo through the house."

"Anne said part of it was because she was sick for so long. Everyone did their best to be quiet so as not to disturb her. It is habit now," Georgiana added. "I told Kitty that Pemberley can be very quiet too, but the atmosphere is a little different. Aunt Catherine and Anne were very hospitable, though, even if the house was a quiet place."

Kitty spoke up again. "I wish Lady Catherine were our mother, Lizzy. She is not always easy to be around, just like Mama, but she loves Anne and shows it without praising her to the skies or insulting anyone else to make Anne look better. In her own stiff and formal way, she has been very kind and caring towards me, although I still wish she would allow me to be called Kitty. It feels like I have so much more to live up to when I am called Katherine."

"I agree Lady Catherine has been very kind to us all. We may not be her daughters, but she now treats us as her nieces. I am certainly pleased to call her my aunt, even if the relationship is only by marriage. And Kitty, we will use your nickname for as long as you wish it when we are not around Lady Catherine, but someday I think you will grow into Katherine and do the name proud." As Lizzy spoke, Will nodded agreement with her comments.

"Thank you, Lizzy, or should I say Elizabeth?" Kitty said with a giggle.

"You see, I understand how you feel about being called your full name instead of your nickname." Lizzy smiled at her younger sister.

"As do I," Will confirmed. "I much prefer Will to Fitzwilliam, but Aunt Catherine insists on using my full name as well. Even though I know it is just her way, I always feel like I am in trouble for something." His comment prompted all of them to laugh.

They talked a little more about the visit to Rosings and their plans for the trip to Pemberley after Alex's wedding. Anne and Lady Catherine came down while they were discussing the journey, adding to the discussion with news of their own plans. Lady Catherine intended to take another seaside visit starting right after the wedding because the one the previous year had so definitely improved Anne's health.

"I would not have thought much of it in previous years because I _always_ felt sick, but I noticed a week or two ago I was starting to have itchy eyes and slight headaches. That happened last spring as well, but not while we were at the seashore," Anne told them.

"Will you be going back to Margate this year?" Will asked.

"Yes," Lady Catherine said, "I was able to lease the same house we stayed in last year. It is in a good location and we found the atmosphere of the town congenial. Miranda has decided to join us again and will bring Mary with her. We will attend a few of the gatherings there and although Mary is not yet out, I have no concerns about her behavior if we choose to bring her along on occasion. She will not dance or generally participate, but she can be in company and observe. It will be good practice for her eventual debut in London society."

"If you need any additional funds beyond what are already set aside to outfit her properly for any social engagements, please let me know. Mary is my sister and I want her to feel she is both valued and well-prepared for all occasions."

"What do you mean about the funds set aside for her? I thought Papa was sending an allowance to cover expenses?" Lizzy asked in confusion.

Will realized Lizzy was not aware of the financial arrangements made on her behalf. He looked to Lady Catherine, who indicated he should continue.

"Your father has been sending as large an allowance as he feels Longbourn can bear. When our uncles, my father and Mr. Bingley first made the arrangements for the betrothals they realized what your father could send would not be enough to cover the costs of a proper presentation just for Jane, let alone for both of you at once. In addition there was the need to provide for Mary and Katherine while they stayed with the Gardiners. The four of them wanted to be certain you, Jane and Caroline had everything that was needed for you to look and feel like you belonged in any social situation to which you were exposed. They decided the best way was to share the expense between them. To that end, they established a fund administered by Mr. Gardiner and agreed on a fair contribution which each man made monthly. As you made purchases of clothing and other items, my aunts billed them to the account. I learned about the fund last year when I took over handling the Darcy accounts." Will paused, remembering the sad reason why he had taken over the accounts, and Lizzy quickly jumped in.

"That does not explain about an account for Mary or what happened to the money my father has been sending. Also, why am I only learning about this now?"

"Let him finish, Elizabeth," Lady Catherine said, "All will become clear." Will nodded to his aunt in thanks and continued.

"I had also wondered about the money your father sent. When I asked Mr. Gardiner about the monthly payments my father had been making to what I thought of as the mystery account because it was not named in the ledgers, he explained what I just told you. The plan was that once Jane married each man would reduce his payment by one third. The payment would drop again after Caroline's marriage. After our wedding anything still in the account would be divided into equal shares and returned to the four contributors. Mr. Gardiner already planned to put his share of the remaining funds towards a similar fund for Mary, Katherine and Lydia. I spoke with Charles and we agreed to do the same, as did my uncle. After the triple wedding, which would have closed the fund, Charles and I decided to continue the monthly payments at the same level as before for the benefit of our new sisters, who we already knew would be assisted in their preparations for society and eventually presented by my aunts just as you were. In addition, Mr. Gardiner created a separate trust fund for each of you to enhance your dowries without allowing the money to be part of Longbourn's estate funds and possibly subject to the entail several years ago. The money your father sends is added to those trust funds for your younger sisters. I did not mention it to you earlier simply because I thought you already knew about the various funds."

"I did not," Lizzy said. "I guess I just did not realize how much all our purchases and preparations cost. I had confirmed with Lady Matlock when she first took us to the modiste that _she_ was not buying the items for us. She told me she was submitting the bills to my uncle and I assumed they would be paid for by the money Papa was sending to him. Mrs. Evans told me the same when we shopped with her. Jane and I both tried to be very reasonable and prudent in our choices, but we did not look at the overall cost. I am not certain I would have been willing to make _any_ major purchases if I had known they were being paid for by someone else."

"That is precisely why you were not told the source of the funds," Lady Catherine explained. "The amount and quality of your clothing and other accessories were necessary for you to make a good impression in the Ton and to demonstrate you have the correct background to fit in. You argued with us over the cost of items frequently enough as it was. We did not wish to fight with you over every single purchase. You know you would have created a fuss."

Lizzy grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I would have. I just find it disconcerting that I am only now finding out how the purchases were really arranged. What if I had chosen not to marry Will? It would not have been fair for Lord Matlock, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley to have paid my way in that case and I would rather not have been so costly to my uncle either."

Will laughed. "I asked your uncle that very question. He said the group of them had discussed the possibility and while they hoped you would accept me, they still considered their contributions fair because they had made the betrothal arrangement without consulting you or me in the first place. The cost would be considered part of your compensation for the arrangement either way and would help you find another eligible husband if we had not wanted each other."

"Quite right," Lady Catherine said. "It is a moot point anyway, Elizabeth. You are married now and the remaining funds go to your sisters. Katherine, you will neither take advantage nor make a fuss about accepting the funds, will you?"

"No, Lady Catherine. I will not take advantage and I will try not to make a fuss. I am grateful to my brothers for their support and to Lord Matlock and Uncle Edward as well. As much as I can, I want to be a credit to you all."

"With that attitude, you will be," Lady Catherine said. "I am certain Mary will as well."

"I think we should tell Mary about the fund. She would want to know. However, the one person who should _not_ find out is our mother. She would try to find a way to use those funds for herself or to insist Papa stop sending the money that is being added to the dowries so she can spend it instead," Lizzy said.

"I agree with that," Kitty replied. "I do not think Lydia should know until she is older either. She is behaving well enough with her governess now, as she proved at the Netherfield wedding reception, but I do not really trust her to keep any secrets from Mama."

The conversation turned to the upcoming wedding. They determined Georgiana and Kitty would attend the wedding ceremony, but not the wedding breakfast, which did not disappoint them at all. Will would arrange for them to return to Darcy House after the ceremony. When the day of the wedding came, he wished he could join them.

Lady Penelope, her mother, and Lady Matlock had combined their efforts to prepare for a wedding that was elegantly lavish. Will was very happy his wedding had been a much quieter affair. Fortunately, with so many guests he and Lizzy kept out of the general notice, although some friends of the families did come up to congratulate the couple on their own recent wedding. Still, they were not the center of attention and that was fine with him.

It turned out Lady Leckford had visited with Lady Matlock that week and received an invitation to Alex's wedding breakfast, although to Will's relief her grandson was not included. The Dowager Duchess sought out Will and Lizzy to spend some time talking with them away from the crush of other visitors.

"While I was glad to renew my acquaintance with Lady Matlock, I must admit I did so in order to see a little more of you both," Lady Leckford told them. "Even disregarding my gratitude for your help and the gap in our ages, I like you and enjoy your company."

"I will be happy to maintain an acquaintance with you, your grace," Lizzy replied.

"Your help with Lord Brixworth is much appreciated. My cousin has already notified the men he has searching for George Wickham on the continent of both the alias he is using and his probable destination."

"My grandson tells me he and that Wickham fellow made some unprofitable business ventures together, although it seems Clarence took most of the losses and was left holding the other man's notes of hand, which were excessive. After learning that many of the things Wickham told him of his prospects and relationship to your father were false, he realized it was likely those notes would never be repaid."

Will felt rather skeptical about Brixworth's portrayal of himself as a victim. George probably did fool him, but as Richard's investigators had shown, Brixworth's hands were hardly clean. Since he could not prove anything to Lady Leckford without compromising the investigation, Will remained silent on the topic. Instead, he commented on something a little more obvious.

"Will you be helping him recover from some of his financial losses?" He asked, knowing he was still treading on what might be considered thin ice.

"Ah, so you surmised the leverage I have over him is partly financial?" She asked with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"It did seem an obvious possibility," Will admitted.

"It is true. My daughter, his aunt, will receive the remainder of my marriage settlement, but I have an inheritance from my mother's family that is separate from the estate my son inherited on my husband's death. I can use the funds as I wish and leave the remainder to whomever I choose. If he wishes to be the recipient of any of those funds, my grandson must adhere to my terms. I have checked with a few of your other schoolmates whose families I know and you were not the only one who pegged him as a bully and worse during his school days. In fact, I think you have been rather reticent about what you know or suspect of his behavior. At any rate, I have given him some rules to follow, one of which is that he will notify you immediately if he is contacted by that Wickham. You can count on his cooperation, at least until I pass on."

"That gives us all the more reason to wish you a long and happy life," Lizzy said, "Although we would do so anyway." Lady Leckford smiled brightly at Lizzy, accepting the comment as the compliment that was meant.

As the conversation turned to other topics, Lady Catherine joined them for a time. She seemed very pleased with Lady Leckford's company as well and the four of them had a lively discussion that continued almost until it was time for the guests to leave. When Will and Lizzy were finally able to return to Darcy House he felt pleased by the way the event had gone, although he still wished he could have skipped the breakfast.

0o0o0

With Alex's wedding finally behind them, all those staying at Darcy House prepared for their various journeys away from London. Richard and Caroline left the following day, eager to be home at Netherfield. Lady Catherine, Mrs. Evans, Anne and Mary would leave for Margate a few days later. Mary came to spend the day with Lizzy and Kitty before their departure. Knowing it might be some time before they returned to town, the small group decided to head to Gracechurch street to visit with Mrs. Gardiner.

Will took the opportunity to finish the last of his necessary business in town. He and Lizzy hoped they would not have to leave Pemberley, or at least Derbyshire, for many months to come. Even without the need for the guards, travel was so much more complicated when the situation called for more than one or two people on horseback. It was also the time when they would be most vulnerable to an attack.

Will and Lizzy decided to begin the journey to Pemberley on the same day Lady Catherine and her party left for Margate. The trip started with all the confusion expected of two large parties leaving within an hour of each other, but soon enough both parties made a successful departure and Darcy House was left to the servants under the management of Mr. and Mrs. Carroll.

For the first part of the journey Will left the carriage to the ladies since he was bringing his horse back to Derbyshire with him. He rode alongside with the guards, leaving his wife and sisters to their own company. Originally Charles and Jane had planned to join them on the trip, but some last-minute business had come up which kept Charles in town working with his manager and Mr. Gardiner. The weather had turned much drier since their earlier trip and the despite some rough patches of road they made very good time to Meryton. Once they settled in at Netherfield, Will and Lizzy felt it was a good time to walk over to Longbourn to visit with Mr. Bennet.

As they had hoped, Mrs. Bennet was away visiting her neighbors. Mrs. Hill took the couple directly to Mr. Bennet's study. He greeted them cheerfully, looking better and more energetic than Will had ever seen Mr. Bennet.

When they asked about his improved health, Mr. Bennet admitted that a large part of his recovery was due to his relief at knowing Jane and Lizzy were happy and well-settled, thereby ensuring his entire family would be cared for no matter what happened.

"Phillips assures me Collins has no standing for his threats, which is a relief," Mr. Bennet told them after a little more discussion. "Equally relieving is the knowledge that your cousin has men watching my cousin to prevent him from doing any harm, Will. Your family has certainly been a blessing to me and mine."

"They have, indeed, Papa," Lizzy said a little more testily than she had intended. "Did you know Will's father and the others were paying the cost of the clothes and accessories Jane and I needed for our presentation?"

Mr. Bennet looked slightly embarrassed. "I suspected Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley might be paying for any costs beyond what I was sending. After all, they were the ones who decided you and Jane needed the additional expense of a presentation and exposure to the Ton."

"You suspected?" Lizzy said with frustration clear in her tone. "Yet you never bothered to even ask? Well, you should know they covered the whole of it between them. Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, Lord Matlock and Uncle Edward created a joint fund to cover all the expenses for Jane, Caroline and me. The money you sent has gone to provide reasonable dowries for Mary, Kitty and Lydia in a trust fund Mr. Collins cannot touch."

"Then it has all worked out for the best. Really, Lizzy, I do not know what you expect me to say. I sent what I felt we could spare from the household funds for each of you. It was more than we would have used to clothe and support you if you had stayed here in Meryton."

"Does it not even bother you that other people have been supporting your daughters for the last two years?"

"Of course, it does, but it would have bothered me more if you had not been provided for at all. I have not really had the energy to be upset or make any alternate arrangements. You know I have always been somewhat indolent and my poor health has only increased the character flaw. Let it go, Lizzy. All has worked out for the best."

"It has for Jane and me. I suppose eventually Mary and Kitty will feel the same given that they are now recovering from the years of neglect they suffered in this house and beginning to feel loved and valued by my husband's family. They are not likely to come back to Longbourn willingly, you know. There is nothing here for them."

"Well, they are silly, ignorant girls anyway. They are best off where they are."

"That shows how little you know them, Papa. You never took enough time to learn anything about them and Mama offered them neither love nor attention. I now think the only reason I ever received your notice is because it was easy for you. I learned to read on my own and devoured any book set before me. That was all the interaction needed. You could take the credit for my education without doing any real work to foster it." Lizzy was growing more upset. Will thought it might be time to leave, but he was not certain how to break into the conversation tactfully.

"It is easy for you to judge, Lizzy, but what would you have me do about it? I ask again, what do you expect me to say? All my daughters have gone beyond any control I might have had over them. Even Lydia, is under the supervision of her governess and her mother, not me."

"Only because you have never bothered to pay her any attention either. She is not nearly as silly as you think she is, any more than Mary and Kitty are. I love you, Papa, but I also feel that you have failed all of us over the years, yourself included. Even with your poor health there is so much more you could have done if you had only been willing to step outside your study on occasion. There is nothing in particular I want you to say because words alone will make no difference to the situation. I just need you to know why you will see your daughters only very rarely going forward, not that it seems to matter to you. Will and I are leaving Netherfield tomorrow morning and Kitty will go with us to Pemberley. She is welcome to stay in our household as long as she wishes. Mary has gone to Margate with Mrs. Evans and Lady Catherine. She will probably join us at Pemberley later as well. I doubt you will hear from either of them again unless you write to them first. I will continue to write as I have all along, but do not expect me to visit for some time unless there is a true emergency. Will and I have many responsibilities on the estate and we will be focusing on them. I suggest you take the time to become acquainted with the last daughter you have at home. Lydia might surprise you if you are willing to make the effort to get to know her. It is up to you to make the first move now."

Mr. Bennet looked at Lizzy in surprise but seemed unable to come up with anything to say in response. He sat in silence as Will and Lizzy rose to go.

"Good-bye, Papa," Lizzy said before she kissed him on the cheek. Will bowed to his father-in-law and then took Lizzy's arm. Without any further conversation, they left both the room and the house.

Once they were outside, Lizzy said, "Would you mind if we return to Netherfield now and collect Kitty? I would like to call on my aunt and uncle in Meryton this afternoon and I think she would probably want to go along." She looked like she had a severe headache coming on.

"Of course, Lizzy. I know learning about the financial arrangements made on your behalf has been bothering you, so I understand why you needed to ask your father about them. That was not an easy conversation. Are you well?"

"As well as I can be. I have kept silent and been the dutiful daughter for the whole of my childhood, thinking that was showing him the respect due to him as my father. Of course, I have known all along that he is unwilling to put much effort into anything, even protecting his family. Truly it has always been my uncles who protected us and too often it was my own mother we needed to be protected from. Lately I have often wondered if I might have made a difference to the way my father behaved if I had spoken up, or if any criticism I had made would have soured the relationship I had with him."

"I suspect he is stubborn as well as indolent. He is so quick to dismiss your sisters as silly and ignorant because that is easier than making an effort to get to know them and he will not change his opinion no matter what you say. I think if you had called him on his behavior he would have decided you were just being silly as well. You know your uncles have both spoken to him many times in the past to no effect."

"I know." Lizzy shook her head. "I guess I have just always wanted him to be a better person, or at least a more energetic one."

"You cannot change him, my dear. Only he can do that and only if he has a reason and the desire to do so. I think you have now delivered the reason, it remains to see if he has the desire."

Lizzy started walking in the direction of her favored path back to Netherfield. "I guess we had best be on our way. If we time it correctly we will reach my aunt's house a little bit after the usual time Mama returns to Longbourn."

"Let us hope she follows her usual patterns today," Will said as he fell into place beside her. The two stepped out at a comfortably brisk pace over the landscape that was so very familiar to Lizzy but no longer felt like home.


	43. Shared News

**Chapter Forty-Three –** **Shared News**

Will settled into the rhythm of his horse's movements as the company left the Ashby estate and began the final leg of the journey to Pemberley. During the previous two days he had generally ridden in the carriage with Lizzy and their sisters, both for the company and to keep out of the intermittent rain that had dogged their steps. Overnight the skies had cleared again, and he hoped to make good time the rest of the way, putting them at Pemberley early in the afternoon.

Taking up his usual place in the arrangement of guards, Will looked around at the other riders and the road ahead. He liked to stay to the side of the carriage, close enough that the occupants could easily wave him over if they needed to speak with him. It was also much less dusty than following _behind_ the carriage. Willwas glad they had sent most of their luggage ahead by cart from London and had only traveled with what they would need for the few days of their journey. Having just one carriage to worry over made the trip much easier, although it did make the number of guards in their party look a little ridiculous.

By mid-morning they were well on their way after resting the horses at the usual inn at which his family stopped. The familiarity of the countryside helped Will relax as he rode along. He had made this short journey to and from Ashby many times in his childhood and was already beginning to feel at home. That might have been why he failed to notice the carriage continued to move on around the bend in the road and out of sight when one of the lead outriders stopped and called him over to look at what appeared to be an injured man in the low brush of the roadside. In fact, he later thought the whole crew of them must have still been half-asleep as they all stopped and turned to scan the roadside for other men while Will and Sanders, one of the lead outriders, went to examine the one man they could see.

The figure was lying on his side, facing away from the road and mostly covered by his greatcoat. Sanders, the outrider who had first spotted him, jumped off his horse and walked closer to examine the man. He placed his hand on the figure's shoulder to turn him and suddenly jumped back in surprise, causing Will, who was about to dismount, to jump slightly as well. Instead, he had to quickly bring his horse under control as the animal moved nervously.

"It's a sham, not a person at all!" Sanders shouted.

Just then a shot rang out from around the hill. Only then did Will notice the carriage had gone on and was nowhere in sight. He and the others wheeled their horses around and galloped back to the road to catch up with the carriage, leaving Sanders to deal with the life-sized man-doll even as a second shot rang out.

Will charged around the hill, surrounded by the group of outriders, expecting to see George Wickham threatening his family at gunpoint and his driver or footmen dead. If he had not been so angry with himself for being distracted at a crucial moment, he would have laughed at what he saw instead.

There had apparently been five attackers on horseback. None of them was George Wickham. The one who was already riding quickly off was far too young, as were the other four who were still on the road in front of the carriage. Three of them were trying to regain enough control of their spooked horses to turn and ride away and Will saw their expressions of panic as he and the outriders came up to flank the carriage defensively. The last one had clearly been thrown from his horse and was trying desperately to remount. A bloody spot on his left arm showed that he had been hit by one of the shots they heard and a pistol lay on the ground near his feet. As two of the guards came forward to detain him, the boy finally managed to swing himself into the saddle and joined his comrades as they followed quickly after the one who had disappeared behind another hilly turn in the road ahead.

A few of Will's men started to follow, but he called them back. "No! Stay together! I do not think they are willing to take on all of us and I want to know what happened."

The driver and the one outrider who had stayed with the carriage both told him there were no injuries. Expecting the ladies to be upset by the incident, Will was surprised to find them all laughing when he came up next to the carriage. He dismounted and opened the door so he could talk with them as the outriders fell into guard positions around the stopped vehicle.

"Oh, Will," Lizzy said through her laughter, "I know it was a serious attack, but you cannot imagine how funny those boys were."

"What happened?" He asked, his mood starting to lighten with the effects of their continued giggles.

"Ask the coachman," she said, falling into laughter again. He turned to see Thornley, the driver, was sporting a grin even as he worked to soothe his horses.

"Thornley?" Will asked and the man turned to look at him from the driver's bench.

"Well, sir, I did not realize at first you and all the rest of our guards had stayed back with Sanders. We came around that corner with just Johnson for company. I pulled up short right here because of those five boys. They had arranged themselves across the road with that oldest boy a bit in front of them and to the center. I do not think any of them was more than fourteen years of age, with the one in front being the oldest. He was the only one with a pistol, though he was swinging it around as if he had no notion of how to look properly menacing with it. He told us to stand and deliver, but his voice cracked in the middle of the order and turned into a right high squeak. That was when I heard Mrs. Darcy and the other two set to laughing, and I must say I was hard-pressed not to join them. I think he must have heard them as well, because the boy finally seemed to realize it was a weapon he held and he pointed it at me. The footman, Scollick, pointed his rifle at the boy at that point, but it was Johnson who took the shot." Will looked to Johnson, who continued the story.

"Once he raised the pistol into firing position I had to take him seriously, sir. I told him to drop the weapon, but he aimed it at me instead. Seeing as he was just a boy and the others were not armed, I did not shoot to kill. I just winged him. It was probably not much more than a scratch. He dropped his pistol as I had hoped, but it discharged into the air before he did. That scared all their horses and the leader's horse reared right up and threw him. The one boy who got away first had been hanging back as if he had never really wanted to be part of the group. I think he might have been the youngest and was more than a little scared to begin with. Anyway, he got his horse under control the quickest and turned himself right around and off down the road. The other boys had quite the struggle to keep themselves from being thrown like their leader. I think you saw the rest, sir."

Will chuckled slightly. "Yes, I did. I am glad it was not more serious. Letting our forces get separated like that could have been disastrous if that had been a serious band of highwaymen rather than a group of boys playing a foolish game." He turned back to the open door of the carriage. Lizzy and the girls had regained control of themselves.

"It was terribly funny, Will," Lizzy said, still gasping slightly for air. "They were trying so hard to look like big tough men, but you could see they were just a group of nervous boys. None of them really knew what they were doing and whatever they had planned failed to hold up once they had actual people in front of them. When the leader fell he yelped just like a dog whose tail has been stepped on. I almost thought he would lose his horse altogether, but he just managed to grasp the reins before it ran away, then he couldn't get it to stand still enough that he could mount again." Kitty and Georgiana started to giggle again.

Just then Sanders rode up with the fabric body draped across the back of his horse. It really did look lifelike until Will spotted the face, which was a blank expanse of plain canvas under the wig which had been stitched onto the stuffed head.

"It is an amazing piece of work, sir," Sanders said. "Look how well it holds together. Whoever made this is a master at sewing."

Drawing on his knowledge of the road Will said, "I expect they came from the next village, which is about three miles ahead of us. Bring the body along, Sanders. We can turn it in to whoever is in charge and give them a report of the incident. Those boys might have gotten a good scare, but they need to learn the full importance of what they were playing at. And we need to learn not to let ourselves be separated by tricks like this."

"Do not feel too bad," Lizzy said. "None of us were hurt and everyone will know better if there is ever a next time."

"Perish the thought," Will said as he closed the carriage door. Mounting his horse again, he took up his favored position as all the outriders returned to their places around the carriage as well. At Will's command, Thornley got the carriage moving on its way again.

The stop in the village was fairly brief. They inquired at the one small coaching inn the place boasted and learned the innkeeper was considered the highest authority in the village. He recognized the wig, coat and some of the other clothes on the fake body. He also recognized the descriptions Thornley, Johnson and Scollick gave for the boys involved.

"I think I can identify all five offenders and I expect their fathers will be furious. Do you plan to press charges against the scamps, sir?" the innkeeper asked Will a little nervously.

"That could have heavy consequences for the boys and their families. I want them to know just how serious their game could have been and they need to be punished in some fashion, but I do not want to see their families suffer since no one in my company was hurt."

"Well, I thank you for being reasonable about the matter, sir. Would you be willing to let the men of the village handle the matter in our own way? If you will leave me your direction I will report to you what is done to ensure nothing like this happens again."

"I am rather eager to continue on my journey," Will admitted. "I think your solution is acceptable if I have your word appropriate steps will be taken to ensure the boys are properly chastised."

They left the fake body with the innkeeper and continued on their journey. Even though the landscape was still familiar, Will found he was no longer as relaxed as he had been earlier. The incident served as a reminder that even when George was not around there were always unexpected dangers lying in wait. They had been lucky this time.

0o0o0

Will did full justice to the story of the young highwaymen in his next letter to Richard. He was glad he had waited a few days after their homecoming to write, because he was also able to include news from the packet of letters he had received from the village innkeeper.

Each of the five boys had written a letter of apology. While they were not masterpieces of writing, being more reminiscent of the kind of splotchy, disjointed writing Charles might do when drunk, he could sense what was probably genuine contrition in each of the letters. The leader, in particular, seemed to have realized the error of his ways. The bullet graze to his arm might have had as much to do with that as the punishments and lectures the five boys received from their parents.

The leader explained one of their group had heard tales of the exploits of Dick Turpin and shared the stories with the others. The life of a highwayman had sounded exciting in those stories and as they made their plans, but when it came to facing real people armed with guns the situation turned more frightening than anything else along with the embarrassment of falling from his horse.

All the boys thanked Will and his men for not killing them. They were now very aware from discussions with their fathers that hanging was often the fate of highwaymen. They were equally grateful no charges had been pressed against them and they had not been turned over to the magistrate for judgment.

In his letter the innkeeper outlined some of the extra tasks the boys had been given as both punishment and a deterrent against future mischief. Will felt fully satisfied with how the matter was handled. The innkeeper also told them the fake body had been carefully dismantled, with the various garments having been returned to their proper owners. He said he had been tempted to set the body up in a corner of the public room, but the leader's father had wanted his greatcoat back and all the men felt it might send a mistaken message to the boys that what they had done was amusing after all. He explained the excellent stitch work when he mentioned one of the boys was apprenticed to a tailor in Derby and had been in the village visiting his family while his master was on a trip.

Richard's response showed he shared Will's conflicted feelings about the incident. The boys had been foolish, had received appropriate punishment and no lasting harm was done. On the other hand, Will and the group of outriders had been distracted and separated from the carriage in a way that could have proved devastating had the attack been made by actual highwaymen. In the end, though, Richard expressed the same conclusion Will had already struggled with and finally accepted. It was a learning experience and they had been lucky. Going forward all of them would know better.

In other news, Richard told him Noakes had sent an interesting report about Collins recently. Richard's man had managed to ply his target with drink when they met at the local public house. Under the influence Collins had proven talkative. He confirmed having been approached the year previous by a man who said he had a grudge against Mr. Bennet. That man, who was most likely George Wickham, had learned of Mr. Bennet's heart problems and that Collins was heir to the estate. He suggested the threatening letters as a way to cause trouble and possibly shorten Mr. Bennet's life through the shock, which would allow Collins to take control of his inheritance all the sooner. It was a nasty plan which might have worked if Mr. Bennet had not had the support of his family and new in-laws to allay the fears caused by the threats. Noakes would continue to keep Collins under observation while maintaining the illusion of friendship with the unpleasant man.

In addition, Richard reported Mr. Phillips had sent a letter on Mr. Bennet's behalf in which he suggested Collins cease his campaign of threats while being careful not to make any mention of their local agent. Mr. Phillips outlined the legal precedents that made a victory for Collins unlikely on any of his threatened points. He also pointed out the protections built into both the entail and Mrs. Bennet's marriage settlement that would prevent Collins from claiming those funds in the event of Mr. Bennet's death or from immediately evicting the widow and any unmarried daughters from the estate since there was a grace period built into the entail to allow them time to find other lodgings. It seemed likely Collins would get the message; the Bennet family was well-protected.

0o0o0

Now that they were finally home at Pemberley, Will and Lizzy began building the habits they hoped would form the basis of a happy marriage for years to come. Both were early risers and they started each day with a short walk either in the gardens or around the wings of the house depending on the dampness of the weather. As they walked they discussed the day ahead and made their plans. They ate breakfast together as well, before moving on to the business of the day. The two made certain to build in time for occasional activities with their sisters as well, instead of allowing the business of running the estate to consume their schedules. The time just before dinner was reserved for a short recap of the successes or challenges the day had brought them.

The relationship Lizzy had begun to build with Mrs. Reynolds was steadily deepening into a strong partnership. Being mistress of an estate as large as Pemberley, as Lady Matlock had taught Lizzy, involved much more than planning menus and visiting the neighbors to gossip. While Mrs. Reynolds had responsibility for hiring and disciplining the female servants and managed the general running of the house, Lizzy wanted to be aware of any major issues with the staff or challenges the housekeeper faced, even if she was not actively involved in the resolution. Fortunately, Pemberley experienced very low turnover for the upper servants or problems with their behavior. Most knew they had a good position, with fair pay in a decent household.

Lizzy also had responsibilities to the tenants. She had met them when they had been at Pemberley and now she started making her visits in the role of mistress. The tenant's wives all recognized that while she might be young, Lizzy was determined to treat them properly and address any concerns they might have appropriately. Mrs. Reynolds helped guide her for the most urgent items and Lady Matlock, Lady Catherine and Mrs. Evans provided advice for more long-term solutions as she learned of new problems.

After Breeze, the pony that had originally been Jane's, arrived from Eddington, Kitty and Georgiana took regular rides together. They were often joined by Lizzy and sometimes even by Will. Of course, they always had their guards along as well. The presence of the guards took a little of the fun out of riding for Lizzy, but Georgiana and Kitty did not seem to mind. They enjoyed the chance to be outside.

It seemed the postman had more reason than ever for visiting Pemberley now that the family was in residence. Of course, there was the usual estate business, and Will maintained a robust correspondence with Richard and Charles. Alex did not write while he was on his wedding trip, but eventually his letters returned to their normal frequency. Lord and Lady Matlock, Mrs. Evans and Lady Catherine all wrote to Will on occasion, and Mr. Gardiner sent regular updates regarding the Darcy investments with him. On top of that were all the letters that flew between Jane, Mary, Anne, Caroline, Lydia, Mrs. Gardiner and the ladies of Pemberley.

Mary had already sent a few letters discussing the trip to Margate and how they settled into the house. The letters had been fairly bland, although Lizzy and her sisters enjoyed the descriptions of the new gowns Mrs. Evans had commissioned for Mary. Then came the letter that had them all hoping for more good news.

 _I know you are aware Lady Catherine planned to have me join the party when they attended some of the social events here. Lady Catherine and Mrs. Evans are both very clear that I am not yet out, and I am happy to agree, but they believe it is good for me to go with them both to be seen as part of the family and to observe what they hope will be the proper behavior of the other guests. Sometimes I have found myself observing how not to behave and I quite agree when they tell me why such behavior is undesirable. This has also given me the chance to see a budding courtship from its very beginning._

 _Anne has a suitor. That is not surprising as we all know she has had several who were of no interest to her when they stayed in London. Captain Joel Sefton is special because she appears as attracted to him as he is to her. They were introduced at a dinner we attended in our second week here. I have said nothing before, because I was not certain anything would come of it. It seems something has._

 _The night of the dinner, the two of them immediately fell into conversation together. Captain Sefton is a recently retired Naval officer. His ship, the Hermes, was crippled in action against Napoleon's forces and he received several minor injuries at the time. He was able to bring the vessel and all his surviving men into port, but it was clear the ship was too damaged to ever set sail again unless they rebuilt it entirely. With no ship to command and the injuries to drain his energies, Captain Sefton decided it was a good time to retire, although he found it hard to leave the sea. He came to Margate to visit with a cousin who lives here with his family and it was at the cousin's home where the captain and Anne met. The next morning Captain Sefton made the first of his now daily calls to spend time with Anne._

 _Lady Catherine was, of course, worried that Captain Sefton might be another fortune-hunter. It now seems unlikely. While only a second son, he is a man of means, thanks to a large amount of prize money, and he was quite willing to provide references to his bank in London, which Lady Catherine asked Uncle Edward to follow up on. Our uncle also investigated the captain's background and it appears clean. There are no indications he is a gambler or wastrel. As you can imagine, Lady Catherine is pleased._

 _Anne is even more pleased. She describes her captain as charming and handsome. I agree he is charming, but as for his looks, well, they do say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. In my opinion, he is rather too weather-beaten to be truly handsome, but he is pleasant and kind which are far more important virtues than physical beauty. You will probably receive a letter from Anne within a day or two extolling his many good points, so I will leave that to her, along with any other news she might have._

The promised letter from Anne arrived the next day. As Mary predicted, there was a glowing description of Captain Sefton. In addition, Anne announced the two of them were formally courting. To facilitate their courtship Lady Catherine and Mrs. Evans decided to stay in Margate at least a month longer than the original plan.

Jane and Charles had also made changes to their original plans. The business that held them back in London actually delayed them for over a month. On their way to Eddington they also stopped for a week at Netherfield to visit with Richard and Caroline. It was some time before they actually made it home, although they, at least, had no trouble with either highwaymen or highwayboys on the way. Lizzy received a letter with a private note enclosed and marked as just for her, a wise precaution since they often read their letters aloud to one another to share the news.

 _I do not wish to tell anyone else yet as it may not be certain. You can discuss it with Will, of course, but not the others. Before we left town I found that I had begun to find certain smells and tastes unsettling and was also having frequent bouts of queasiness. I spoke with Aunt Madeline and she told me that while it was too early to be certain, these signs and others all pointed to my being with child. Until I feel the quickening I want to keep this just between us and our husbands. Even if it is true, there is so much that can go wrong in these early stages. However, I do wish to see you and so I wanted you to know the reason I am requesting you to come to me. I would come to Pemberley, but I found travel most uncomfortable. Would you please come for a short visit, even just for an afternoon if that is all you can spare?_

Lizzy was delighted by her sister's news, but also understood Jane's reluctance to spread the news widely until they could be certain all was well. As she said, there was much that could go wrong. She spoke with Will and he agreed a short visit with an overnight stay would be acceptable right away. They could plan a longer visit a little later.

Although the girls joined them at Eddington, Will and Charles contrived a way for Jane and Lizzy to have some private time together. They took Kitty and Georgiana out to the stables to see Jane's new horse and to make arrangements for Caroline's pony, which had been left at Eddington, to be transferred to Pemberley for Mary's use when she came to join them. Caroline, of course, was now becoming a fine rider under Richard's tutelage and he had provided her with a more spirited animal to help stretch her abilities. The girls were delighted with the stable excursion.

"So how do you truly feel, Jane?" Lizzy asked excitedly when they were alone. "Are you pleased at the idea of being a mother? How does Charles feel about it?"

"It is odd," Jane replied. "I am well, and certainly very happy that I might be with child. Charles is simply thrilled. It is just that sometimes I feel a little queasy or dizzy and some foods and smells bother me, only not always the same ones. I also find myself sometimes feeling suddenly very tired, particularly in the early afternoon. Just now, for instance, I would like nothing better than to sit back in my chair, close my eyes and take a short rest, yet I am so pleased you are here I could not do anything of the sort."

"I do not mind if you want to just sit here quietly. We can both take a little rest if you like."

"But I do want to tell you about the play we saw in town and a few of the excursions I went on with Aunt Madeline. I also wanted to know what you thought of Anne's news."

"We can speak of all that in a bit. We are here on this lovely little balcony with a gentle breeze to keep us cool on this hot day. Let us both just sit back and enjoy a few minutes of quiet on this lovely afternoon."

Jane did not put up more than a token argument and soon she was dozing in her chair. Lizzy enjoyed the quiet time looking out over the well-kept landscape. The balcony was attached to Jane's private rooms and had a view of the formal gardens and some of the parkland. Birds flitted about or sat in the trees and sang. A pair of butterflies settled briefly onto one of the small flowering plants that decorated the balcony then floated away with the breeze. Soon Lizzy drifted into a nap as well. She and Jane would have plenty of time to speak later.

0o0o0

After their return to Pemberley, Lizzy had a letter from Caroline that echoed some of the things Jane had told her of the short visit to Netherfield she and Charles had made. Caroline, of course, had a slightly different view of the people and events.

 _You were certainly correct when you told me Richard and I would be considered the top family in the neighborhood. Lady Matlock was correct as well when she warned me I would need to behave properly as I would be under scrutiny from everyone. I know my movements in public are watched, but your former neighbors are kind and I do my best to treat them well._

 _We are regularly invited out for dinners with our neighbors and are expected to attend the parties and assemblies. I laugh when I remember this was once the height of my aspirations and how I wanted to be above everyone else. I am so glad my father took me from that school and placed me where I would have the chance to learn to be a better person. I think about Louisa's fake air of superiority and can almost see how if I had come here with her we would have tittered and gossiped about our neighbors, thinking we were somehow better than they. Of course, Richard would not have married me had I remained the person I was becoming and I never would have come to Netherfield in that event._

 _I love it here. I know I have told you that before and it continues to be true. This is a fine house and Mrs. Nichols keeps it running smoothly for me. In fact she runs it so smoothly I am able to spend more time than I expected with Richard and his horses. I quite enjoy riding and doing what I can to help him train the horses. It is also a fun way to spend time together. In addition, I am becoming more comfortable with my duties to the house and to the tenants. Netherfield feels like home, although I suspect anywhere with Richard at my side would do the same._

 _During our interactions with the neighbors, I often find myself in unintentional conflict with your mother. She is such a bundle of contradictions. It is hard to tell what she wants from life; I do not think she even knows herself. Of course, before we came to Netherfield she was the woman of highest status in the immediate neighborhood due to Longbourn's size. It is clear she resents me for taking her place. At the same time, Richard is the son of an earl and brother to a viscount. I am the sister of her dear Jane's husband. Her claim to connections with the peerage runs from Jane and Charles through me and then Richard and up to Lord and Lady Matlock. It is actually amusing to see how she alternates between fawning on me in company and making cutting remarks thinly disguised as advice for someone new to being lady of an estate, but she makes them only when we women are alone together at the various gatherings. She tried insulting me that way once in front of Richard and he was very clear in his defense of me. I generally do not take offense at her statements and the other women know exactly what she is up to. Mrs. Phillips, Lady Lucas, Mrs. Long and Mrs. Goulding will often correct her or defend me if your mother goes too far._

 _Mrs. Phillips treats me as another of her nieces, much to my amusement and appreciation. I can tell she is not after status like your mother; she is just a kind woman with no daughters of her own who needs someone to dote upon. With her four oldest nieces gone and Lydia not yet out, I am the next closest thing. Indeed, I am not the only recipient of her loving kindness. She has taken a shine to Richard and speaks of those "dear boys", Charles and Will, with genuine affection. I hope you do not mind sharing your aunt._

 _We enjoyed the short visit Jane and Charles made with us on the way to Eddington. Sir William and Lady Lucas had a dinner party while they were here and Mrs. Phillips invited "just family" the night before they left. Your mother was delighted to have Jane and her husband to show off to the neighbors at Lucas Lodge. The family dinner was a little more interesting to me. Because it was just our party and the Bennets, Lydia and her governess were allowed to join us. Even Mr. Bennet made the effort and showed up. You will be glad to hear Lydia behaved very well and I enjoyed talking with her while your mother and Mrs. Phillips were fussing over Jane. Mr. Bennet spoke a little with Richard and Charles, but remained silent around the women of the party, even Jane. I think, in her quiet way, she had also supported your comments about his lack of attention to his other daughters and he either felt guilty or was sulking._

During their next visit to Eddington, Jane confirmed Caroline's supposition and said Mr. Bennet had not really wanted to speak with her at all. As she said she would, Lizzy had continued to write regularly to her father after her arrival at Pemberley. She expected him to return to his old habit of one return letter for every three or four of hers, but as the weeks stretched on with no reply she sadly realized her unusual outburst and chastisement of him might have ended even the distant and somewhat one-sided relationship they had maintained over the past two years. Seeing her grief over the idea, Will reminded her that while she might have found a more tactful way to express her frustration, her father needed to know the effect his indolence was having on his children. Of course, Will admitted that when he had his own explosive discussion with his father, the relationship between them had been so damaged beforehand that it really only could have either ended or gotten better.

"Give your father time," Will told her. "He may come around on his own as long as you do not give up on him. You have told me he never was a very diligent correspondent. Just keep on writing as you normally would, without pleading or remonstrating with him over his continued silence. I think eventually he will see you are not going to take notice of his childish lack of response and will start writing again as if nothing ever happened."

Will's advice made sense to Lizzy. As he suggested, she continued to write her weekly short bulletins of happenings at Pemberley and little bits of news she gathered from her sisters. She made no mention of his lack of response or of her frustration with his poor parenting and instead just waited to see if he would come around.

She had a hopeful sign when Kitty shared part of a letter she received from Lydia in late July, a few weeks after Jane and Charles had returned to Eddington. Partly under the guidance of her governess, Miss Thompson, Lydia had sent short letters to each of her sisters in turn twice a month. Usually she had little to report aside from the subjects she studied and whatever local gossip she overheard. This time she surprised them all.

 _Now I must tell you about the strangest happening, Kitty. You know when the weather is hot, as it has been so often lately, Miss Thompson will sometimes allow me to sit in the shaded porch outside while I do my lessons. It always seems cooler than the nursery and I think Miss Thompson likes the change as well. We were studying history, which I do not really enjoy because there seem to be so many dates and battles to remember, although I like hearing about the queens and their ladies in waiting and especially about their fine clothes and jewelry. Miss Thompson was quizzing me about the Wars of the Roses,_ _which are dreadfully boring,_ _but_ _I thought I was doing very well. Suddenly I realized Papa had come out on the porch and was listening to me doing my lessons. It made me very nervous at first. I thought I had done something wrong and was going to be scolded or that perhaps he objected to us being_ _outside instead_ _of in_ _the nursery_ _, but he did not say a word;_ _he just watched and listened_ _. Miss Thompson noticed him and stopped the lesson, but he just gestured for her to continue._ _He had the oddest look on his face, but still he said nothing. When the lesson was finished he just turned and went back inside. I had no idea what to make of it. I have not seen him since then, but that is not unusual as he so rarely leaves his study for any reason. I wonder what it means._

Lizzy hoped it might mean her father had taken some of her words to heart and might be considering paying some attention to Lydia. She hoped the lesson he had listened in on was enough to start convincing him her sister was less ignorant than he had believed. Only time would tell.


	44. Grief or Relief?

**Chapter Forty-Four –** **Grief or Relief?**

In mid-August Will's prediction was proven true when Lizzy received a short letter from her father. It contained no apology or mention of their confrontation. The letter was simply his usual update on his health, a few observations about her mother and the neighborhood and some notes about the latest book he was reading. In every way it was typical of all the other letters she had received from him. While no bridges had actually been mended, it seemed the crossing had been made and, on the surface at least, their relationship was back to what it had been.

The impact of Mr. Bennet's letter was far overshadowed by the letter Will received from Richard a few days later. It had come by express and the footman delivered it to Will as he sat in his office working on the estate accounts. Of course, he set aside his work and read the letter immediately. Then he read it through twice more before going off in search of Lizzy for her opinion.

 _I know you will, like me, have doubts about this news. After all, we have heard it before and it proved false then. This time, though, they do have a body. If the evidence holds true, then George Wickham is dead. The nightmare is over and we can awaken to a world free of his presence. Dare we believe?_

 _It would seem Brixworth told the truth under his grandmother's gentle prodding. George, in the guise of Lt. Guillaume Georges was traveling to Naples with a small party of like-minded wastrels_ _and rakes_ _. Once he had a direction and a name, Carson picked up the trail fairly quickly although the roughness of the terrain and the constant danger from Napoleon's forces hampered his ability to move in on his target with the haste we all would have preferred. Those same problems have conspired to delay this news, which is more than a month old now._

 _George's group moved around quite a bit, generally avoiding any real military officers and sponging off any hosts they could find willing to support them for a few days along the way. No one is certain exactly why he was headed for Naples given his tendency to sea-sickness. Were he a better sailor I would guess he planned to take sail from there to some other, safer port. It is possible he meant to try the sea again despite the indisposition he would suffer._ _Of course,_ _Carson also mentioned one of George's little group had family in the area. It is equally possible George meant to install himself with them for a time._

 _We have no way to know George's reasons for choosing Naples._ _It turns out his group never got as far as the city. As they came through a mountain pass_ _near the end of_ _their southward journey, the group was set upon by bandits, possibly some of those men still fighting a futile war against the conquering French armies. Carson's men had been following closely at that point, hoping to catch up with George before he reached the city. They neared the area as the bandits were stripping their victims of all valuables. Not wishing to join George and his companions in death, they hid nearby until the bandits left. Although any identifying belongings had been removed, one of the dead men matched George's description right down to the healed scar from the bullet wound on his cheek. The others matched the number and descriptions Carson had gained for George's companions. Given the conditions in the area and the length of the voyage back, they will not be able to return the body to England for confirmation. One of Carson's men can draw and has sent the enclosed sketch of the face as proof of identification. As near as I can tell, it is George._

 _The irony is that he was posing as a former French officer for protection, yet that was probably what got him killed. In some other guise he might just as easily have joined the bandits and done very well with them. No matter what happened, George was a waste of breath and I am glad he has been removed from this world. I will have the men watching Brixworth remain at their posts just in case there is some error and George tries to contact him_ _or he takes some action on his own_ _, but it seems unlikely and I think we can gradually begin to relax our guard. Eventually I may even believe we are safe from_ _George_ _. A man's death is hardly cause for celebration. All the same, I raise a glass in thanks to whoever fired the fatal shot. I think all of England is safer now that he is gone._

Will agreed with Richard's conclusion that all of England was safer _if_ George was truly dead. Believing in his death was the hard part, although the sketch showed a face that called to mind the injured man Will had seen from the hoy in Margate along with a strong underlying resemblance to his lifelong tormentor. It seemed unlikely any artist, no matter how skilled, could come so close unless he either knew George well by sight or the dead man who was his model was the man they sought.

Lizzy agreed with Will's conclusions. She knew how much he wanted to believe it was true as well as his fear of making a mistake that could be harmful to his family if it was not. The earlier incident of George's supposed death near the London docks gave him reason to be hesitant in his belief. At the same time, they had the best proof they could hope to get under the circumstances. As she told Will, it was time to hope for the best and move on with their lives.

"With this news, would you be willing to ease off on the restrictions to my movements and those of the girls and no longer insist we take a guard with us when we are on Pemberley's grounds?" She asked after they had thoroughly discussed Richard's letter.

Will looked doubtful. "Humor me, please, my dear," he said, "I will agree to reduce the number of guards who attend you, but I am not yet comfortable enough with the news to dismiss the guards entirely. Ask me again in a month, when I have had time to wrestle with my worries and fears."

Lizzy agreed to his request and he agreed to re-assign some of the men who had been dedicated to guard duty back to their former places within the household. It was an acceptable compromise on both sides.

0o0o0

If the news about George Wickham's death left them conflicted and doubtful, the Darcys received other news that gave them unalloyed joy. First, Mary and Mrs. Evans arrived safely from Kent carrying a letter from Anne confirming the news they all had hoped for – Anne and Captain Sefton were officially engaged.

"Anne is so very happy she practically floats," Mary said with a laugh after Lizzy read the letter aloud.

"Catherine is nearly the same," Mrs. Evans added.

"What do _you_ think of him, Aunt Miranda?" Will asked.

"I like him very well. He seems a responsible, thoughtful sort of man who will take very good care of Anne and eventually be a good master of Rosings Park. Catherine will be training him on her way of running the estate, but I suspect he might like to have you and Alex available to support him as he learns. It is a little different from running a ship although I would guess some of the same skills apply."

"I am surprised they are waiting until Christmas to marry," Georgiana said. "I would think Anne would want to wed sooner."

"Ah, that was at the request of his family," Mrs. Evans told them. "They wanted time to make plans to travel to Kent for the wedding. According to Captain Sefton they do not often travel and their estate is rather small. From his description it is not even as big or prosperous as Longbourn. He did not say so, but it seems his parents wanted to wait until after the harvest so they will have enough money on hand to make the trip."

"That would make sense," Lizzy said. "Although, if he has so much money set aside from his prizes I wonder he does not offer to pay their way. I suppose that might insult his parents and older brother. I had actually hoped to spend Christmas here at Pemberley, but I do not wish to miss Anne's wedding. It seems we may have Christmas in town with the rest of the family." Lizzy knew if Jane truly was with child then she would not be in any condition to travel as far as town come December and she did not wish her older sister to feel deserted and alone at that time if all the rest of the family headed to London or Kent. She would have to discuss the situation with Jane the next time they met.

"I suspect they will try to bring the wedding date forward to early November," Mrs. Evans told them. "Both Anne and Captain Sefton are eager to have the wedding over and done so they can move on with their lives together."

"I can understand that feeling," Will said. "I was rather pleased to have my wedding date moved up by a year and have been very happy to have this extra time with Lizzy at my side. I wish the same happiness for my cousin and her future husband."

They moved on to discuss more of the events Mrs. Evans and Mary attended at Margate and their short visit at Rosings Park when the Captain joined the party to see his future home. They laughed a little about the reversed roles for Anne and her beau from when Lizzy, Jane and Caroline had gone to visit Pemberley, Eddington and Netherfield the previous year.

Jane was also able to laugh over the role reversal and revel in Anne's news when she and Charles arrived the next day to visit with her sisters and finally confirm her own good news. Her dizzy spells and bouts of queasiness had subsided in the past month even as the bulge of her stomach began to be noticeable to her. With news of Mary's arrival, Jane had felt it worthwhile to chance the short journey from Eddington to Pemberley. Fortunately, she made the trip with no ill effects. Once Anne's news was properly talked over, Jane and Charles decided it was time to make their announcement to the group.

"I have been waiting to tell you all until I was certain, but now the time has come. Charles and I are expecting an addition to our family near the end of January or the beginning of February." Jane said with little preamble.

The ladies in the room all began to congratulate her, but suddenly Kitty turned to her second eldest sister and said accusingly, "Lizzy, you knew! And Will as well! Neither of you is at all surprised."

Lizzy laughed while Will and Charles looked at each other and shrugged. She then answered the charges against her. "I knew Jane _suspected_ she might be with child, Kitty, but she did not wish to share the news until she was certain. I expect it has now been confirmed in the way she had hoped." Lizzy gave Jane a questioning look.

"Yes, I felt the quickening a few days ago and the local midwife, Mrs. Jellier, confirmed my hopes and told me all was progressing well. I am sorry we did not tell you all earlier, Kitty," Jane said, turning to the girl. "There are many things that can go wrong in the early months and I did not want to build up any hopes only to have them dashed later, my own included. I might not even have told Lizzy, but I wanted her to know why I did not wish to travel to Pemberley when we first returned from town."

"Why would you not travel?" Georgiana asked.

"I was feeling very ill at first and the motion of travel made it worse. The trip from London to Eddington was also tiring and I simply wanted to stay home after that."

"But you can travel without feeling ill now?" Kitty asked with concern.

"Yes, Kitty," Jane confirmed. "In the early stages I often felt dizzy or nauseous and I tired quickly. Now I feel wonderful except I still sometimes get very tired. With the confirmation that all is well, I can also announce our news to all my family. I sent letters to Mama, Aunt Agnes, Aunt Madeline, Caroline and Anne just this morning, before we left Eddington. Of course, now I will need to write to Anne again with my congratulations on her news. It is such a happy time for our family." All the others were quick to agree. Anne and Jane's good tidings simply capped the joy all of those present felt with the way their lives were currently playing out.

0o0o0

Mrs. Evans accepted an invitation to remain at Pemberley as long as she wished. She had originally intended to simply drop Mary off for a visit with her sisters and return to her own estate, but she now realized she did not wish to return home alone. She had become used to having the company of the younger women and liked the feeling it gave her of being important to someone. That feeling had largely been missing in the years after the death of her husband, which is why she had agreed to help educate Jane, Lizzy and Caroline in the first place.

Jane and Charles stayed for a week. They were still there and were with the rest of the party sitting on the shaded porch enjoying a pleasant afternoon when a black-edged message arrived by express from Netherfield. It was addressed to Lizzy from Caroline, but they all insisted she read it aloud so they could all understand what it meant. The group of them sat in silence as Lizzy did so.

 _I know you are probably concerned at receiving this letter, and honestly, it feels strange to me that I am the one to write it. I hope the whole family is there with you as_ _you read this,_ _Lizzy_ _._ _If not, please pass the information on to Kitty and Mary_ _. Jane had mentioned when she sent her excellent news that she and Charles were planning a short visit with you_ _while Mary and Mrs. Evans were at Pemberley_ _. I sent a message to Eddington, but perhaps this will reach her first_ _as well_ _._

 _Your relationship with your mother has been challenging, I know, but I still cannot predict how you will take this news._ _At any rate, I will not attempt to hide the facts or clothe them in pretty words._ _Mrs. Bennet is dead. It seems such a simple statement, but I know those few words will carry many levels of meaning and feeling within them. Read on and I will tell you how it happened and why I am the one sending you the news._

 _First, I must tell you that we have been having simply scorching weather here. The tenants say they have rarely seen it so dry and hot for such a prolonged time. Everyone tries to do what work they can in the early hours of the morning or late evening so they can work in the shade and stay out of the heat as much as possible in the middle of the day. This has a bearing on the tale I must tell._

 _I said we had received Jane's news and rejoiced in it. Her letter to your mother arrived the same day. If Jane is there, assure and convince her that she has no guilt in what followed. The news she sent may have prompted the event, but it did not cause it. No matter what, we are still overjoyed and she should be as well. Your mother was delighted. In fact, Mrs. Bennet was so excited over the thought that Jane would provide her first grandchild that she insisted on going to Meryton to spread the news right away, even though it was the hottest part of a hotter than usual day. Mrs. Hill tells us your mother was loudly exclaiming over the likelihood Jane would have a boy and how Mrs. Bennet would travel to Eddington for the birth._ _When asked,_ _Mr. Bennet refused to allow her the carriage, insisting that she wait until the next morning when it would be cooler to make her visits,_ _explaining that the intense heat could be dangerous for both her and the horses._ _He thought she had gone off to sulk when she left his book room, but instead she decided to walk into Meryton, slipping out of the house when no one was looking._

 _I do not think she was used to such exertions, but in her determination to spread the gossip before anyone else had the chance_ _she pushed herself to make the trip_ _. As far as we can tell she walked too fast for either her physical condition or the hot weather. When she arrived at the home of Mrs. Phillips she was red of face, very overheated and gasping with both her exertions and her excitement. She had barely entered the_ _door_ _when she gabbled out the news that Jane was with child, something Mrs. Phillips already knew, having also received a letter that day. Your mother was fluttering that ever-present handkerchief and complaining of both the heat and her nerves when she dropped in a heap in the entryway and expired._

 _Mrs. Phillips was devastated. She tried to revive her sister while she sent_ _one of their_ _servant_ _s_ _to call her husband from his office and another to find the apothecary, but there was nothing that could be done. Mr. Jones, the apothecary, said Mrs. Bennet's heart had simply failed as a result of too much ex_ _ertion in the_ _heat. I am certain if one of you girls had been close enough Mrs. Phillips would have asked for you, but since you are far away Mr. Phillips sent word to Netherfield begging me to come offer what comfort I could_ _to Mrs. Phillips in her shock and grief_ _. Richard brought me to the Phillips home at once and left me with your poor aunt while he and Mr. Phillips carried your mother back to Longbourn_ _in the carriage_ _. I got_ _your aunt_ _settled in her room and eventually I calmed her enough that she would take the dra_ _ught_ _the apothecary left for her._

 _As Richard tells it, Mr. Bennet was almost as overwrought as Mrs. Phillips by the_ _news of_ _your mother'_ _s death._ _I think a large part of his upset is guilt at not even realizing she had left after he tried to protect her by denying the carriage. Perhaps he also loved her more than appearances would tell. At any rate, he has retired to his room for a time_ _asking not to be disturbed_ _, although both Mr. Hill and Mr. Jones will check on him regularly to ensure his health does not suffer. He did attend the funeral, which was held the following day (yesterday) due to the heat. There was no funeral feast, with Mrs. Phillips too incapacitated and Lydia too young to act as hostess, not to mention the unpleasantly hot weather_ _that might have put others at risk if they were to travel to and from Longbourn_ _. Mr. Bennet told Richard at the funeral that he did not feel up to putting pen to paper to write an explanation to all of you. Mr. Phillips agreed the next best person was his wife, but she has taken to her bed for the time being and Mr. Jones has suggested she remain lightly sedated for a few days. Richard_ _asked_ _that I write to you_ _in their places_ _, so here I am, blundering through this message._

 _Do not worry about Lydia. We invited her and her governess to stay at Netherfield while everyone recovers from the first shock of the event. She and I will go daily to check on Mrs. Phillips and remind her she is loved and not alone. It is best that none of you come visit at this time. There is little you can do in person and Jane in particular would suffer terribly from the heat. Assure your aunt of your loving care through letters and allow us to handle anything else that needs to be done. I have also written to the Gardiners, so do not fear to bring the topic up with them as well._

There was little more of importance, just the reiteration that there was no one to blame, followed by the closing. Lizzy finished reading the letter and fell silent. Stunned was probably the best way to describe her feelings. Will wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him. Charles held Jane close while Mary, Kitty and Georgiana just looked at one another. Off to one side, literally and figuratively, Mrs. Evans waited to see if she was needed.

Of them all, Jane was the only one who had anything resembling a loving relationship with their mother. In addition, she was clearly feeling guilty despite Caroline's assurances that it was not her news that caused their mother's death. She began to softly cry and Charles continued to hold her, gently patting her back.

Kitty looked up at Mrs. Evans and very quietly asked, "Am I a bad person for feeling a little relieved that my mother is gone?" Mary obviously wondered the same and looked intently at Mrs. Evans, waiting for the answer.

"No, dear. You cannot help how you feel and your mother did little to encourage you to love her."

"I would not have wished for her to die," Kitty said, still speaking softly, "but I have been very glad to spend so much time away from her and from Longbourn. I did not ever want to go back to live with Mama and Papa."

"You do not _need_ to ever go back, Kitty," Lizzy said firmly. "Nor does Mary. You both are welcome in my homes for as long as you are happy to stay. You both may consider yourself residents, not guests. And I will admit that I feel relief as well, although like you I did not wish for Mama to die. You are not alone in this."

Kitty jumped up from her seat and ran to hug Lizzy. Mary looked as if she wished to do the same, but instead she pulled out her handkerchief and handed it to Jane.

"You are both always welcome with us as well," Jane said tearfully, dabbing at her eyes with Mary's handkerchief, and Charles offered his agreement. "I know Mama was never very kind to any of you," she added, "but she doted on me for many years even if her form of love was often embarrassing or even disturbing. I feel sorry for Lydia being so far away from the rest of us right now. Thankfully, Caroline is looking after her and our aunt."

"If the Phillips house were larger I expect our aunt would ask Lydia to stay with her. She always wished to take one or more of us, but did not feel she had the room," Lizzy said.

"I think I shall ask our aunt to come stay at Eddington when I am closer to my confinement. Aunt Madeline might be more help since she has had four children and Aunt Agnes has had none, but I know she would be pleased to be of use and comfort to me."

"That is a good idea, Jane. I would be happy to join you as well, but I am in much the same situation as Mrs. Phillips. I helped Will and Georgiana's mother during her lying in with each of them, but I have had no children of my own," Mrs. Evans said.

"I would appreciate your company when the time comes all the same," Jane said, dabbing at her eyes again.

"Consider it settled, then. And I will expect to do the same for you, Lizzy. I am looking forward to meeting my brother's first grandchild someday."

Lizzy chuckled. "There is no sign of one on the way yet, but when there is I will expect your help."

The mood had lightened with the more positive thoughts of new life on the way. Mrs. Bennet's death had not been forgotten, but they all felt it was better to push the idea aside for a time. They spoke of how much they would enjoy a visit from Mrs. Phillips and whether their uncle might be persuaded to leave his practice for a time and visit as well. Lizzy silently wondered how Mr. Gardiner felt about his sister's death and what notice, if any, her father would take of Jane's child when it did arrive or if he would take any notice of Lydia now. Knowing those subjects could be difficult she kept her thoughts to herself. She could canvass them later with Will. For now she did not want to say anything that would remind Jane of her grief. She knew there would be other times to speak with just Kitty and Mary about her own sense of sorrow for the relationship she never had with her mother combined with that nagging feeling of relief that she would never again have to face the insults and disdain she had so constantly received from Fanny Bennet. It was an odd legacy that her mother had left to her daughters, prompting them to feel more relief than grief at her passing.


	45. Time Marches On

**Chapter Forty-Five – Time Marches On**

August rolled into September, which soon became October. Despite the comfort of being with family, Jane and Charles returned home a few days after the news about Mrs. Bennet arrived. The sisters made some day trips back and forth so Jane did not feel isolated as she dealt with her feelings of guilt and loss. Jane was the one hardest struck by their mother's death. For the others, even after the first shock passed, the news was more like something sad they had been told of that had no immediate effect on their lives.

Mary and Mrs. Evans stayed on at Pemberley with an open invitation for the future. Will's aunt did take a few short trips back to her estate just confirm her steward had the upcoming harvest well in hand, but there was nothing requiring her to stay. Her presence helped Will and Lizzy balance between time for their estate, time for each other and time for their family members. With Mrs. Evans there, they knew the girls were not on their own during the time the couple spent on their other priorities. The estate was large enough the young couple could find privacy when they wished and Mrs. Evans was careful to allow Lizzy to manage her duties in her own way, offering advice only when asked. The arrangement was a comfortable one for all of them.

They soon received word Anne's wedding date was moved up to mid-November just as Mrs. Evans suggested would happen. Jane thought she could chance the trip as long as they did not stay very long. She wanted to be back well before the baby was due, but she did want the chance to share Anne's big day with her and all the rest of the family. Will arranged with Alex that the parties from Pemberley and Eddington would meet up with Lord and Lady Matlock, Alex and his wife at the Ashby estate to travel together the rest of the way to Rosings Park.

Lizzy was both eager and apprehensive for the stop at Netherfield to pick up Richard and Caroline. After her mother's death, Mr. Bennet had again ceased to write. Caroline and Richard both assured the Darcys he was well, but there was no direct word from her father to back up that assertion. Lizzy wondered if his silence was simply due to the awkwardness of not knowing what to write. His normal style of letter held no place for something of the weight and importance of his wife's death, yet he would realize it must be addressed somehow before he could go back to writing of the small happenings of his life. She had felt some of that same debilitating awkwardness when she wrote her first letter to him after the news arrived. The things she really wanted to say were not appropriate and certainly could not be said in a letter. In the end, she had simply acknowledged the event without passing any judgment upon it and quickly moved on. She hoped speaking to him in person could get them past whatever was blocking him from writing now.

She also looked forward to seeing Lydia, who was back at Longbourn after spending a month at Netherfield with Richard and Caroline. Her first letter after the event gave a picture of a young girl confused by the sudden changes in her life. Lydia had been doted on by her mother, but had still not felt a very strong connection to her, given the very conditional nature of Mrs. Bennet's affections combined with Lydia's own rather selfish nature. She knew she was the favored child, but that was not the same as being or feeling loved. Her mother's sudden death took away that status, but did not really change much of her day to day life.

Lydia's second letter was much more settled. It was evident she was maturing under the steady attention of not just her governess now but Richard and Caroline as well. In addition, the regular visits to Mrs. Phillips helped Lydia to step outside her own fears and uncertainties as she ministered to her aunt and received unconditional love in return. Lizzy thought it would be ironic if Lydia's tendency to highly self-centered behavior was cured or reduced as a result of their self-centered mother's absence from her life.

The most recent letter from Lydia surprised Lizzy even more. Mr. Bennet, it seems, discussed her studies with Miss Thompson, suggested some books to add to Lydia's course of reading and was now spending a short time every day discussing them with his youngest daughter. At first it made the girl feel very nervous as well as a bit guilty, because discussing books with their father had been Lizzy's role. Then she found knowing she would need to think of things to say about the story or characters made her read more closely and pay more attention so she could be prepared. Lydia told Lizzy she was starting to understand why she enjoyed reading so much. Now she and Lizzy also had something to discuss together in person or by letter, because Lizzy had read many of the same books. Privately, Will and Lizzy both wondered if Mr. Bennet had finally realized that being left all alone was not as pleasant as he had hoped it would be. They would find out during the visit.

0o0o0

It was a very large party that descended on Netherfield at the tail end of October. Caroline stepped up to the responsibility with determination and grace, ably assisted by Mrs. Nichols, the housekeeper. The travelers arrived to find appropriate rooms assigned to each member of the party, water ready for washing up, servants ready to assist as needed and a delicious dinner prepared for the evening. Mr. Bennet, Lydia, Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were all invited to the dinner which would give them time for a visit before the party moved on to Rosings Park the following day.

To Lizzy's relief her aunt and uncle arrived first. As she expected, Mrs. Phillips became very emotional as she embraced each of her visiting nieces, expressed her joy over Jane's impending happy event and began to cry a little as she embraced them all again. Lizzy expected her father would have become somewhat frustrated, or perhaps embarrassed, at the behavior so it was better that he come after the strongest effusions were out of the way.

When he did arrive, Mr. Bennet hung back and let Lydia greet all her sisters before he truly advanced into the room. He appeared uncertain of his reception, probably with good reason. Jane and Lizzy both greeted him warmly and each gave him a kiss to the cheek. Will, Charles and the other men offered bows of greeting and a few words of condolence. Mary and Kitty followed the lead of Lady Matlock, Lady Ashby and Mrs. Evans. They greeted Mr. Bennet politely, but without any real affection or warmth. Lizzy thought her father appeared grateful to simply be noticed by them. After all the greetings had been exchanged, Lizzy returned to her father's side.

"How are you doing, Papa?" she asked quietly.

"Have your local spies not given you all the news of me that is fit to hear?"

"Oh, I have heard _of_ you, but that is not the same as hearing _from_ you. Please let me hear the news firsthand. How are you getting on, Papa?"

He looked around the room at his collected daughters and all the people who had taken them into their hearts. His five were all such beautiful and well-mannered girls now, despite the poor example their mother had always given them. He knew he could claim little credit for them either.

Twelve-year old Lydia stood talking quietly with Miss Darcy, who he vaguely remembered was about the same age, while Kitty looked on. To his shame he realized he did not remember if his next-oldest daughter was fourteen yet or still thirteen. He had never bothered to acknowledge the birthdays of the younger three and did not even remember the exact dates anymore. If she was fourteen her birthday must have been fairly recent, he thought, because he remembered the child Mrs. Bennet had lost between Mary, who he knew had turned sixteen sometime in the late summer, and Kitty.

Mary sat between Lady Matlock and Lady Ashby, looking as graceful, calm and poised as the two women with whom she spoke. If Mrs. Bennet had been given her way, his middle daughter would have been pushed into local society over a year ago and might already be married to someone entirely unsuited to her. He probably would not have said a word against it either, he knew, considering such a fate the best she could do. It seemed Lizzy's new family had other ideas for Mary, and he would not oppose those either.

Then there was Jane, who was even now being exclaimed over again by Mrs. Phillips. He remembered his sweet-tempered daughter as a gurgling infant, or later as she toddled around the nursery with her pleasant ways and happy smile. Catching a glance of her profile, with the evident bulge of her stomach, he was reminded yet again that was eighteen years ago and soon she would be holding a son or daughter of her own.

As he pondered, Lizzy had waited for an answer to her query. He turned back to his lively, intelligent and, most definitely, favorite daughter, aware he had been pushing her away for many months because he did not wish to face his own shortcomings or make the effort to amend them. He had left others to raise and care for his daughters and now _he_ was left with nearly nothing.

"It is different than I expected," he said finally.

"In what way?" Lizzy asked. She had watched him look around the room as a variety of expressions crossed his face and wondered what he had been thinking.

"It is no secret I found your mother noisy, annoying and challenging to live with. I know most of the time, for the last decade and more, I laughed at her foolishness and took every opportunity to escape her presence. I never expected she would die before me. After all, I am more than ten years her elder and in poor health. I never thought that after all the years of hiding from her shrieks and foolish exclamations, the silence would be so oppressive." He stopped and looked into the understanding gaze of the daughter who had suffered the most active harm from the woman he had just admitted to missing in some odd manner.

"It was most difficult for the first month while Lydia stayed here," he continued. "Longbourn was a very lonely place. Have you come to take your youngest sister away with you?" he asked fearfully.

"You are her father," Lizzy replied. "I do not have the right to simply take her from you, although I would not hesitate if she was extremely unhappy or in danger of neglect. She has made no complaints and expressed no desire to leave, so there is no reason for you to worry. In fact, Lydia has told me she has been enjoying the opportunity to spend some time with you discussing her reading assignments.

Mr. Bennet smiled wistfully. "She is not as quick to understand or interpret what she reads as you were."

"She has not had the practice I did. Before Miss Thompson came, Lydia could barely read at all. Mama disrupted every attempt Jane and I made to teach her."

"And I did nothing to stop your mother." Mr. Bennet hung his head.

"That is in the past, Papa. What do you intend to do with the future?" Lizzy asked in a firm voice that caused him to look back up at her. He realized yet again that while she might have inherited his love of books and debating, she had none of his indolent temperament. Along with her energy, somehow she had learned wisdom far beyond what was normal for a girl who was not yet eighteen years of age.

After a moment he said, "I will encourage my youngest daughter to enjoy reading and thinking more critically. Perhaps I shall teach her to play chess. Above all, I will try to give her a reason to want to stay here with me until she is truly old enough and ready to spend time in society."

"That sounds like a very good plan. Perhaps when the time comes for her to be out, you will choose to join her, escort her and rejoice in her successes," Lizzy said. After looking at her in puzzlement for a moment, Mr. Bennet nodded slightly.

She guided her father to one of the seats and they sat together for a time, enjoying a discussion of some of the books Lizzy had recently enjoyed in the collection at Pemberley. The conversation took them back to the days when Lizzy had often enjoyed a respite from her mother in the safety of her father's book room. Eventually Will finished his conversation with Richard and wandered over to join them. He might not have much respect for his father-in-law, but he knew it was important to his wife to re-establish some contact with him. Through the discussion both men found some common ground on which to meet.

Before Mr. Bennet left that evening he agreed to resume his correspondence with Lizzy. As an incentive, Will had offered to loan him a few books Mr. Bennet had long been trying to find. The relationship with Mr. Bennet might never be very deep, but at least it would be there.

For her part, Lydia enjoyed a short time of feeling like she truly belonged with her sisters. She promised to continue writing to them and agreed to continue making regular visits to Mrs. Phillips even while Caroline was away. The youngest Bennet had taken Caroline as her role model for good behavior, which made Lizzy glad her sister-by-marriage had greatly improved her own manners in the years since they had met.

0o0o0

Rosings Park was far from quiet for this visit. The party of fourteen who arrived from Netherfield arrived at an estate already hosting Captain Sefton, his mother, father, older brother with his wife and the Captain's two sisters with their husbands. Rosings had not seen so many visitors at one time in many years. Kitty and Georgiana noticed the difference at once.

"Is it not wonderful?" Anne replied when they mentioned it to her as all the young women sat together. "I love how Rosings Park is feeling alive again. I want it to stay that way after Joel and I are married, although perhaps with not so many people around."

"You know that feeling of the house being alive has nothing to do with all the people, Anne," Lizzy told her. "It comes from being in love."

Anne smiled brightly. "I know." All the ladies began to giggle a bit and Anne joined them. Lizzy agreed with Mary's assessment that Anne was practically floating with happiness. It was a lovely sight to see.

0o0

For Will's part, he was getting to know Captain Sefton and his brother in company with Alex and Richard. David Sefton reminded him of many elder sons of minor landowners he had met in the area around his home. Unlike so many of the sons of wealthy men and peers, those men generally knew their only chance of a good livelihood was hard work and responsible behavior. The elder Sefton brother seemed a steady, respectable man who did much to help his father be successful with their land. While he was not very well-educated in the matter of book-learning, he was clearly intelligent and knowledgeable about matters related to his family estate. Will quickly decided he liked the man. He could probably learn a few things from him as well. He hoped to build a friendship with David Sefton in the next few days.

Joel Sefton bore some physical resemblance to his older brother. Both were in their mid-thirties, with only a little more than a year between them. Will considered the difference between Anne's assessment of him as a very handsome man and Mary's quote regarding beauty being in the eye of the beholder. He did not really know what would make a woman consider any given man handsome, but he supposed it varied with each woman just as it did when men looked for beauty in women. Captain Sefton and his brother were both nearly as tall as Will, who generally stood above most of his company. Neither could be considered fat, but they were definitely of a sturdier, stockier build than Will or his Fitzwilliam cousins, all of whom tended to be lean and lanky. The Captain's sandy-blonde hair seemed thick enough and neatly arranged, though cut very short for ease of arrangement, and his features seemed regular with no deformity of any kind. As Mary noted, he was rather weather-beaten and more tanned than was fashionable. He smiled at the consideration that, if Anne was pleased with her future husband's looks, it really did not matter if anyone else found him handsome.

In addition, Captain Sefton's character was in some ways similar to his brother. Will could tell he was a responsible man who had probably been a well-respected commander to his men. He might have a little more of an adventurous spirit, in much the same way that Richard was more adventurous than Alex. It could be something to do with growing up as second sons knowing they did not have the weight of so many expectations upon them as their older brothers did. Just as Richard had adapted to managing Netherfield after his military experiences, Captain Sefton was likely to do well taking on whatever responsibility for Rosings Park would be allowed him by Lady Catherine.

0o0

Because there were so many people in the household, they tended to break into smaller groups during the three days leading up to the wedding, but the groups were often fluid and over time all the guests gained comfort and a sense of familiarity with each other. Dinners were served in the formal dining room and were far more lively affairs than Will could ever remember at Rosings Park. Lady Catherine seemed to be mellowing in her joy at Anne's upcoming marriage. Will even heard her call Kitty by her nickname once. Lizzy, who was sitting nearby, raised a questioning eyebrow at the comment and he had to stifle a laugh.

On the day before the wedding a few more guests arrived at Rosings, people Lady Catherine had met at Margate as well as some friends of Captain Sefton. Will knew the church at Hunsford would be simply packed the next day and he expected the wedding breakfast to be quite a production.

Will and Lizzy were both proud of the good behavior of Kitty and Georgiana as the manor house become inundated with guests. They generally stayed close to one of their sisters. When in company with the other guests, they stayed quiet and only spoke when spoken to. Technically, Will knew they should remain in the nursery away from all company, as should Mary, but he and Lizzy hated to confine them so long as they were doing nothing that might embarrass the family. The middle Bennet sister was also careful to behave appropriately. She was known to the guests from Margate, who treated her with courtesy. No one seemed surprised when Lady Catherine announced to a small group of her guests that she would be sponsoring Mary's presentation at court the following spring. Will and Lizzy were in the room at the time and he saw Lizzy look questioningly at her sister who simply nodded resignedly. Will suspected Lizzy would want to be in town to support her sister during the presentation and social appearances.

Despite the chaotic feeling caused by having so many guests, the wedding ceremony and breakfast proceeded without problems. Anne was a lovely bride and looked so radiant no one would have known she spent most of her life ill and confined. She and Captain Sefton could not stop smiling through the day. Will thought it was a good look on his cousin. He wished them a long and happy marriage like the one he hoped for himself.

The Darcy, Bingley and Fitzwilliam family parties left early the next day, planning to spend a night in London before retracing their steps back to their various estates, although this time the Darcys and Bingleys would not stop at Netherfield. They would make all possible speed back to Derbyshire and settle in for the winter in their homes. Mary would continue staying at Pemberley and Mrs. Evans would stay as well, continuing Mary's preparations for the court presentation in the spring. Will and Lizzy looked forward to celebrating their first Christmas together at Pemberley, while all of them anticipated the arrival of the newest member of the Bingley family soon after that.


	46. Heirs

**Chapter Forty-Six – Heirs**

Lizzy had in some way expected her sister would serenely smile her way through the whole journey into motherhood, only to calmly and effortlessly produce a smiling infant to be doted upon by the family at the end of her confinement. Her entirely unrealistic expectation fractured beyond recognition during a visit to Eddington shortly before Christmas. While Lizzy sympathized both internally and verbally with every comment Jane made, she also found it funny to hear her older sister, the one known for patiently enduring everything, complain and fuss. After one series of complaints ending with comments about a sensation of burning in her chest and aching in her feet delivered in a very familiar cadence and style of wording, Lizzy made a teasing comment without thinking about the implications.

"Oh, Jane, if you were to flutter your handkerchief and speak with a shriller voice one might almost think you had become our mother." Lizzy's chuckle stopped short at the shocked and tearful look upon Jane's face. Suddenly, the impact of her words hit Lizzy, and she quickly spoke again.

"You know it was only a thoughtless tease, Jane. We have joked about Mama's behavior enough over the years, and not being near Meryton, I often forget that she is gone."

Jane gulped back a tear. "I cannot forget, Lizzy," she said. "She would so often say that we knew not what she suffered. As this goes on I understand more and more. I am sorry I complain so much. It is just that I must talk to someone about it and I hate to burden Charles. It is all so overwhelming at times." She started to cry in earnest and Lizzy rushed to gather her sister in a hug.

"Jane, dear, I do not mind at all. Of course, you can tell me about anything you wish. I want you to do so. It was just so odd to hear you making the kind of comments we have heard so many times growing up. Calm down now." Lizzy, continuing the hug, patted Jane's back as her sister cried on in hiccoughing sobs. Unexpectedly, another set of arms wrapped around Jane.

"Why is Jane crying, Lizzy?" Mary asked, as she stroked her oldest sister's hair comfortingly.

"I made a foolish joke about Mama. Now, no matter what I say her tears just seem to become heavier."

"I...I...am sorry," Jane sobbed out. "It has nothing...to do… with what you said...I just...I just cannot stop."

Mary and Lizzy sat to either side of Jane, gently hugging and rocking her until she finally began to calm. As her tears were finally dried, an exhausted Jane asked for their forgiveness.

"This just sometimes happens," she said, gulping back a little sob. "I become so upset and I do not really know why or how to stop it."

"Well you must be tired," Lizzy replied. "Let us help you to your room so you can lie down for a time. You will feel better for some sleep."

"Oh, yes," Jane told them longingly. "It seems I never sleep the night through any more. The babe is so active and then I have to visit the necessary so often I just cannot sleep."

"Well, come along," Mary said, standing and offering a hand to help Jane rise. "Lizzy and I can sing you to sleep if you like." Together the sisters slowly walked to Jane's room. Mary and Lizzy helped her partially undress for comfort, tucked her in and softly sang her to sleep. While Mary stayed to keep an eye on her, Lizzy went off in search of the others.

When she explained the situation to Charles he nodded knowingly. "Yes, that has tended to happen frequently of late. I wrote to your uncle. Mr. Gardiner says your aunt has had stages like that each time she was with child. His best advice is to comfort her until she calms and then put her to sleep, just as you have done."

"Lady Anne was much the same in the later months with both Will and Georgiana," Mrs. Evans confirmed from the corner where she sat with the two younger girls. "It seemed sometimes she would cry over the silliest little things or for no apparent reason at all. It will pass."

"Why does it happen?" Kitty asked.

"It may be something to do with how the babe is growing, or more likely is because she is getting so very little sleep," Mrs. Evans explained.

"Jane said something of the sort. She is very tired and she says she does not sleep well or for very long at a time. That may be another reason why she hurts so much all over."

Mrs. Evans nodded. "That is as good an explanation as any. At least she is still in good health and I think she will continue to be strong enough for when her confinement begins. With your permission, Charles, I think I will come to stay here starting in mid-January and you should send for Mrs. Phillips at the same time. She and I will keep company while we wait. Lady Matlock would like Mary to come visit her during that time. She will need more drilling for the court presentation. As you remember, Lizzy, the hoops and train on the gown can be difficult to manage."

"I am glad we have been able to refurbish the gown I wore and have it fitted for Mary. Jane saved hers as well and if court styles remain nearly the same Kitty may be able to wear it when her turn comes," Lizzy said, smiling at the memory of how she wished nothing more than to be rid of that gown when the presentation was over.

"I want to wait and be presented with Georgiana," Kitty said. "I do not wish to be alone, and neither does she."

Will and Lizzy shared a glance. He winked at her. "I _suppose_ we can manage that, Kitty," he said with mock reluctance as he turned back to face the girls, "although it means we will have to put up with you for two extra years." Kitty and Georgiana just laughed at him.

0o0o0

Christmas was a delight for Will. To share the holy day with his wife and sisters seemed among the greatest joys he could remember experiencing. In some ways he felt like a small boy again, just discovering what fun winter could be. There was snow aplenty and they celebrated it with sleigh rides and even a few snowball fights. Pemberley was lovely decorated in greenery tied with ribbons and bows. Lizzy made certain a few kissing boughs were hidden around the house and they were not only enjoyed by the master and mistress, but by some of the servants as well.

Lizzy, Mary, Kitty and Georgiana put together Christmas baskets for all the tenants under the guidance of Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Reynolds. When the time came, Will joined the ladies as they used the sleigh to make their deliveries to all the families under their care. The younger girls particularly enjoyed making a stop at Mr. Wickham's house to visit Miss Clarkes and play with baby Diana, who was now just starting to pull herself up to try and walk. Will took the time to speak with Wickham about any last-minute issues on the estate that might have been brought on by the cold and snow before they joined the women happily watching Wickham's granddaughter.

Even the Christmas service at the church in Lambton felt special to Will, being the first time he and Lizzy attended this particular service together. She already knew the church well and in the warmer months they had explored the grounds and the village. Mrs. Gardiner had connections there from her childhood and Lizzy had looked them up to pass on greetings from her aunt. The young master and mistress of Pemberley, along with their sisters, were made to feel welcome by all the families of the neighborhood and even more so at the joyful time of their Savior's birth.

Will took Lizzy to make another quick visit with Jane right after the New Year. They wanted to time how quickly they could get to Eddington by sleigh in case there was still a coating of snow when word came that Lizzy should join Jane to attend her in the final stage of her confinement. The trip was not much longer than it would have been for Will riding on horseback alone.

Two weeks later, Will took Mrs. Evans to Eddington where she would stay until a short time after the newest Bingley was born. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips had just arrived from Meryton. They carried letters and packages with them for all their nieces and Will promised to deliver them on his return to Pemberley. Particularly pleasing to Lizzy was a letter from Caroline, which read in part:

 _Much as Jane had done, I kept quiet the suspicions I had when last we met. I was not certain, although many of the signs I saw were similar to those she told me she had experienced. I can confirm it now. I have felt the quickening. If all goes well, Richard and I will be blessed with a child in May. You cannot imagine how pleased I am, although it will curtail my ability to ride with my husband for the next several months. He is treating me like a fragile glass ornament. Despite his worries, I am certain I am strong enough for what is to come._ _All the same,_ _I will be glad to have both Lady Matlock and Mrs. Phillips to stand in place of my mother when the time is near. We have already begun discussing names for both boys and girls, with Richard offering some of the silliest possible options just to make me laugh. Perhaps you can send me a few to use against him. You always were good at that sort of thing, Lizzy._

There was more about the neighborhood events. They had attended the winter assembly in Meryton as well as a number of dinners. Caroline reported they even managed to drag Mr. Bennet along to a couple of the holiday gatherings. Lizzy thought her father's letter might contain a few complaints on that score, although she was certain he probably enjoyed going out more than he would admit. After discussing all the family news, Lizzy asked Will what kind of silly names Richard would be proposing.

"Ah, with Richard there would have to be some rules to the game, although they may not be exactly obvious. He would say it was too easy to just randomly come up with some silly name. It would have to have some kind of connection or reason."

"Like calling a daughter Merytonia or Merytia because they live near Meryton, or Equestrina because of the horses?" Lizzy proposed with a giggle.

"That's the kind of thing exactly. Of course, when they actually choose a name it will certainly be something much more traditional, probably a name tied to one or more members of the family. That reminds me that I should probably tell you about the tradition in my family for first-born sons. When our turn comes, we have endless options for what to name a daughter, but the first Darcy son is given his mother's family name as I was. Eight generations before me have followed that tradition and I would like to do so as well."

"I had wondered why they called you Fitzwilliam. So our first son would be Bennet Darcy?"

"Exactly."

"I may love my father, but I am not certain I wish to honor him in that way. After all, you have always disliked being called Fitzwilliam, have you not?"

"It is not to honor your father. Using your family name for our first son's name honors _you_. It represents where _you,_ my dear wife _,_ came from and all the factors that made you the person you were on the day you assumed the Darcy family name. I may have found Fitzwilliam a mouthful, but a large part of my distaste for it is a combination of how often the full name was used to chastise me for George's misdeeds and the confusion at school between my first name being the family name of my cousins who were also there. Besides, if we are fortunate enough to have a Bennet Darcy, we can call him Ben." Will looked as if an odd thought had struck him. "I wonder how my great-grandfather, Hagthorpe Darcy, shortened his name?"

"Thor?" Lizzy giggled.

"Well, there is a mighty nickname," Will chuckled in return. "I think you have this name game down. What about my grandfather, Parmenter?"

"That one is tough. I think I would call him Parry for short." The two of them had fun batting a few more names back and forth, calling to mind some of the strange surnames they had encountered over the years and coming up with acceptable nicknames for them. Eventually they ended up laughing too hard to continue the game. Lizzy did, however, forward a few ideas on to Caroline in her next letter.

0o0o0

It was mid-morning on January 30th when the messenger arrived from Eddington with a request for Will to bring Lizzy as soon as possible. Kitty and Georgiana begged to join them as well. They knew they would not be allowed to help with the confinement, but they wanted to be nearby, both to support Jane and to see their new nephew as soon as possible. After they promised to be on their best behavior, Will allowed them to make the trip. By nightfall the four were safely settled at Eddington for the last few hours or days of waiting.

Jane wanted to stay near the birthing room, just in case, so she received her sisters and brother-in-law in an attached sitting room. Looking more uncomfortable than ever, she still greeted them warmly and expressed her joy at seeing Kitty and Georgiana there as well. Because of the way the babe was positioned, Jane was having trouble eating very much at a sitting, so she declined to join them in a meal. She sent them all off for a family dinner together while she rested with a maid to attend her.

While they ate, Lizzy could see Mrs. Evans was subtly helping Mrs. Phillips keep her highly effusive nature somewhat in check. She suddenly found herself wondering what it was that had made her mother so very bitter. Fundamentally, she and her sister had similar excitable and talkative temperaments, but Lizzy's aunt did not indulge in the complaints and malicious comments her mother habitually spouted. Was it the entail that had turned her mind with all the insecurity involved? The lack of a son? The fear of Mr. Collins? The disrespect and mocking comments from her own husband? Lizzy was certain all those factors played a part, but perhaps it was also just a shade in her mother's character that was magnified by all the challenges she faced. Lizzy found herself glad there was no entail on Pemberley. She would never be under the same pressure her mother had felt to produce a son or lose her home. Yet her mother's fear had gone beyond what was reasonable for the situation and her manner of reacting had simply served to erode any respect her family and friends might have had for her.

Knowing there were no definitive answers to be found, Lizzy decided to abandon the chain of thoughts. She would be thankful she had Mrs. Phillips, Mrs. Gardiner and all of Will's aunts to stand in place of a mother to her. She also vowed that if she was blessed with children, she would treat them all as valued members of the family no matter what their gender or their temperaments. Loud or quiet, active or bookish, outgoing or withdrawn, she would love them all and make sure they felt that love.

0o0

Mrs. Evans had been correct to send for them when she did. She summoned the midwife at the same time as a precaution given the chancy winter weather. The next morning Mrs. Jellier's services were definitely needed as Jane's water broke and she began her labors in earnest. Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Phillips and Lizzy stayed close by to provide whatever assistance they could, but in the end, it was really out of their control.

For the next several hours there was nothing even remotely serene or smiling about Jane as she labored to bring the child into the world. That all changed, though, shortly before midnight when the tiny, well-wrapped bundle that was her son was placed in her arms and she had her first chance to look at him. The beatific smile that spread over her face, covering the weariness and strain from the previous hours, said more than words possibly could.

Lizzy had been shocked and a little frightened by the effort and difficulty Jane went through. It is one thing to hear about it, but another to be present at such an event. She hoped Caroline truly was strong enough to get through. When and if her time came Lizzy hoped she would be strong enough as well.

They sent word to all the family about young Charles Thomas Bingley's arrival. Although Lizzy said nothing out loud, she could not help the thought that her mother would have expired of excitement alone, no excessive heat required, at the news Jane had borne her first grandson. Lizzy could almost see the handkerchief wave and hear her shrieks of excitement on learning dear Jane had borne a boy. In fact, Lizzy felt like cheering herself. There was no entail on Eddington, of course, but now it did not matter anyway. Jane had a son. That was definitely something to wave a handkerchief over.

With the group of aunts and great-aunts, in addition to his two doting parents, wanting to hold little Charlie, Lizzy supposed it was a mercy they never came to blows, but instead were courteous about taking turns. Mary and Lady Matlock showed up to join his throng of admirers and for the first three weeks of his life it was rare to find he was not being held by someone in the group at any given time. Of course, he slept through much of the attention, waking only to eat and be cleaned up before he was back to dozing again.

Jane also took the opportunity to doze as much as she could between feedings. She was beginning to recover her serenity, especially when she held her son. Fortunately, she had been spared child-bed fever or other illness. Soon she would be churched and little Charles would be baptized with Will and Lizzy as godparents. The first of the next generation had arrived safely. Everyone in the family was pleased to know the Bingleys were well and had their heir.


	47. Babies and a Presentation

**Chapter Forty-Seven –** **Babies and a Presentation**

All too soon for Mary, and for Lizzy and Will as well, it was time to head to London where Lady Catherine would join them to complete preparations for Mary's presentation. It had been a busy couple of months since little Charlie made his entrance. Just before the christening, a few of Charles's relatives arrived from Scarborough. Ostensibly, they came to meet the newest member of the Bingley clan, but there was also the desire to see the estate that finally brought a Bingley into the ranks of landed gentlemen. They joined in cuddling the baby and celebrated his arrival in between tours of the house and grounds.

At Charles's request, both to ease the burden on Jane and to give her more time to recover while spending time with her son, Mrs. Evans temporarily took on the duties of hostess for the couple. Mrs. Hurst, who was among the unexpected guests, protested on the grounds that she was Charles's sister and should have the honor, but Charles stood firm. Mrs. Evans was in charge, and Louisa was merely a guest.

Immediately after the christening, Will and Lizzy decided to take their party back to Pemberley, inviting Mr. and Mrs. Phillips to join them for a time. Lizzy's aunt had been impressed by Eddington, but it was within the scope of the familiar to her in size after all her visits to Netherfield. She was awed almost to silence by Pemberley, at least for a time.

"Oh, Lizzy," she exclaimed after a tour of some of the public rooms, including the gallery filled with many fine portraits, on the second day of her visit, "my dear, you live in a palace! How do you manage all this?"

"We have a very competent staff, Aunt Agnes," Lizzy told her. "They do all the work and Mrs. Reynolds lets me think I am in charge of them."

"But it is all so much! Can you really trust the servants to do their jobs?"

"Oh, yes, Aunt. Mrs. Reynolds, as the housekeeper, and Mr. Cheevers, as the butler, keep the household staff well-organized and efficient. Mr. Wickham, as steward, oversees the lands and tenants. As for running the place, Will and I give them direction on where we want to go, but we are safe leaving them to determine how we get there."

"Well, if you say so. I still do not think I would want the responsibility. Sometimes even my little house in Meryton seems too much to handle."

Despite her awe, Mrs. Phillips soon found she enjoyed her visit to the grand estate. She stored up all the information she could about the house and lands, knowing she would have stories to gossip about with all the Meryton ladies for years to come.

Over the next few weeks they made several day trips to Eddington to make sure Jane was doing well and so that all the ladies would have some cuddle time with Charlie. Fortunately, the weather had cleared, being cold and a little damp but no longer snowy, meaning they were able to travel safely by carriage. At the end of February, Mr. and Mrs. Phillips headed back to Meryton, again laden with letters and gifts for all the family at their destination and now full of stories from their visit to Derbyshire.

Between caring for her guests, managing the household, tenant visits and the frequent trips to Eddington, Lizzy started feeling very run down. A few times when she sat down to write letters in the afternoon she even drifted off to sleep where she sat. Will noticed her exhaustion and tried to lift some of the burden of her duties from her, but she insisted she was able to do her part even if she was a little tired. He hoped, if nothing else, the trip to London would give her a chance to rest.

Lord and Lady Matlock brought Mary to Pemberley in mid-March and planned to make the journey south with the Darcys. Although most of the guests at Eddington had gone, Mrs. Evans planned to stay on there for another month before joining the family in London for Mary's season.

"I can handle anyone who does show up and still give Jane and Charles some time to themselves without distractions. It will also give me more time to enjoy Charlie while he is still so small. Mary will have Lady Matlock and Lady Catherine to guide her through the presentation. I will plan on joining you in late April or early May," she told Will and Lizzy when they asked if she planned to join them on the trip. They agreed Jane probably needed her more than Mary would at the moment.

In the course of their journey to the Ashby estate on the first day of the trip, Will made a point of stopping at the inn near the location of the attack by the would-be highwaymen. The innkeeper assured him the boys had learned their lesson and were doing a good job of staying out of further trouble. Again, he thanked Will for allowing the village men to handle the matter without causing ruin to the families involved.

As Will and Lizzy left the inn with their group to board the carriages, a young stable hand stepped forward and bowed to them, tugging his forelock in respect. He twisted his hands nervously, but seemed to have trouble speaking up, although it was clear he wanted to say something. Will and Lizzy exchanged glances and then Will indicated the young man should speak.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Darcy, sir," he said in a tremulous voice. "I mean, that is, I want to thank you again for excusing the wrong me and me friends did last year when we tried to hold up your coach. I understand now how very stupid it was of us. Your kindness made it so I was the only one who was hurt at all and that were just a scratch and some bruises. I am really very grateful."

"Were you the leader in that prank?" Will asked.

"Yes, I was, Mr. Darcy, sir," he answered, hanging his head and scuffing the toe of one boot on the ground.

"I am glad you understand what you did was wrong. I understand you have been doing a good job staying away from trouble since then. I hope you will keep it up." The young man tugged his forelock again as he bowed and backed out of the way of their party.

As Will handed Lizzy into the carriage she was sharing with Mary, Kitty and Georgiana, he grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "It seems I made a good choice last summer."

"It seems you did," she replied. With a smile for them all, he stepped back and closed the carriage door. It was time to mount his horse and continue on their journey.

0o0o0

The trip was accomplished in the usual stages including their now-traditional stop at Netherfield. Caroline welcomed them graciously. Her burgeoning figure made her look nearly as uncomfortable as Jane had been near Christmas. All the same, she was happy to see the family and hear new tales of Charlie.

"I am glad Mrs. Evans was there to help Charles and Jane," she told Lizzy during a quiet talk together that evening. "Louisa and her husband were hoping to establish themselves in Charles's household while he was distracted with Jane and the baby. That way they could enjoy the luxuries of life on an estate at his expense instead of using Hurst's allowance to rent some ratty townhouse while they wait for his parents to pass on."

"Did she say so?" Lizzy asked incredulously.

"Not in so many words, but I can read the meaning between her lines. She has often complained about staying with his family and living under their rules. She has complained as well about the expenses of establishing themselves somewhere away from his family. It was the way she complained about Mrs. Evans suggesting they were becoming a little too comfortable at Eddington and should think about going home that really told the tale. If Charles and Jane had been on their own, I am not certain they would have been able to dislodge my sister. It appears Mrs. Evans had to be very firm in her suggestions."

"I was amazed when they showed up to supposedly meet their new nephew and then showed no interest in being anywhere near Jane or Charlie. The rest of your relatives from Scarborough may have been a surprise, but they were as eager fuss over Charlie as they were to see the estate."

"My cousins are all very pleased to have a landed Bingley among them and new babies in the family are always a draw. I expect several of them to show up here in a few months as well. In fact, I am looking forward to it. I do not really expect Louisa, though. She knows Richard will not allow them to move in here. In fact, I have told her that very plainly."

"Are you still strong and ready for what is to come?" Lizzy asked.

"I think so. I know you said Jane found it very taxing, but I have been assured by the matrons of Meryton that the confinement is different for every woman. I have certainly heard more stories about the process than I had ever expected, but they are all very kindly meant."

"I can just imagine the stories you would have heard from _my_ mother. She was always happy to point out how much she had suffered bringing us into the world." Lizzy chuckled a little at the memory of her mother's litany of complaints whenever the topic came up.

"Speaking of your family, I am glad you plan to stay through tomorrow. Your father wished to speak with you and Mary. He will be here around ten in the morning. Of course, he knew you and Will were certain to be well into your day by then."

"I hope he brings Lydia, although I am just as happy to walk over to Longbourn to see her later."

"She is looking forward to seeing you all as well. I expect she will come with your father."

0o0

Mr. Bennet did bring Lydia with him the next morning, much to the joy of Kitty and Georgiana. After greeting Lizzy and Mary with a hug, Lydia went off to talk with the younger girls in another room while her father had his discussion with their older sisters.

Lizzy greeted Mr. Bennet happily with a kiss to his cheek and a smile. Their steady correspondence over the last months had renewed the relationship between them. Mary, on the other hand, looked warily at her father. When she heard he had specifically wanted to speak with her she became worried. He was still her legal guardian and could control her life. Despite Lizzy's assurance their father was content to leave her in Will's care, she could not help but fear what might be to come.

Seeing Mary's nervousness, Will asked Mr. Bennet if he could be part of their conversation as well. Only then did the older man appear to understand the looks his middle daughter had been giving him.

"Of course, Son," Mr. Bennet said, surprising Will by the title, "I have a favor to ask of Mary. As her guardian-in-fact, you should hear it." If the title of son surprised Will, the rest of his comment surprised them all. Silently they settled into a grouping of chairs next to the window of the sitting room that overlooked the lawn. Will, Lizzy and Mary looked questioningly at Mr. Bennet, who cleared his throat nervously a few times, looked at Lizzy as if for encouragement, then finally turned to address his middle daughter.

"Mary, I know I have not been the most attentive of fathers to you," he began, "to any of you, actually. Mr. Gardiner and your brother, here, have played the part far more convincingly. Your mother's death has made me see how little I actually _saw_ of what went on in our household. I knew your mother was not overly affectionate, but you all appeared well-fed and healthy enough, so I chose to believe nothing was really wrong. I could disregard Lizzy's complaints over your mother's favoritism and neglect as the idealistic views of a child and your uncle's admonishments because he did not even live close enough to know what was happening in our house. I saw that you had the necessities for _life_ , but did not see that you were denied

the care and compassion needed to _live_. When others offered to take all of you away, I readily abdicated those responsibilities I had never really fulfilled anyway." He stopped for a minute, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his eyes. The other three waited in silence. Mr. Bennet took a deep breath and looked back to Mary.

"I have been working to redeem myself with Lydia by taking an interest in her education and spending more time with her. We appear to be building a connection that will, hopefully, enrich both our lives. I hear from Richard and Caroline, as well as from Lizzy, that you have become a thoughtful, well-read and capable young woman. I have seen for myself that your bearing and manner are those of a true lady. Now you are going off to London to be presented and attend the Season in hopes that you will find a worthy husband sometime soon. I have missed my chance to be anything to you." Again, he looked at Lizzy as if for encouragement.

"I thank you for the recognition, Papa," Mary said a little hesitantly, "but what is it you want of me?"

"I want to ask a favor, although I do not deserve it." He looked back to Mary and drew in another deep breath before he continued. "I understand your presentation is to be followed by a presentation ball similar to the one held for Jane, Lizzy and Caroline. I wish for the honor I was not able to have at theirs. May I take my proper place as your father and dance the first dance of your ball with you, even though Will and your uncle both have far more right to it than I?" He looked at her hopefully.

Now, it was Mary's turn to look to Lizzy for encouragement. Lizzy, however, was looking at her father with amazement.

"You do realize, Papa, that would mean you must travel to London?" Lizzy said.

Mr. Bennet chuckled softly. "Yes, Lizzy, I had figured that out. I will take Lydia with me to visit for a short time with the Gardiners. I plan to take her to a few museums so she can make sense of the history she has been learning by seeing paintings and actual artifacts."

Will looked at Lizzy and nodded slightly. She spoke again. "You must both stay with us for a time at Darcy House, Papa, even if Mary chooses not to grant your request. Lydia will enjoy the trip more if she can keep company with Kitty and Georgiana. Perhaps you could escort all three on an excursion to the museum."

"I would not wish to intrude if Mary prefers not to have me there."

"I would not mind if you made a visit at the same time as I am staying at Darcy House," Mary said. "I am not certain I wish to grant your request, however. During the whole of the time I lived at Longbourn you either ignored me or denounced me as silly and ignorant. You made no attempt to teach me and did nothing to shield me against the ill humors of my mother, although fortunately she gave me little attention most of the time as well. You are correct that Uncle Edward or Will have the most right to stand beside me at my presentation ball. My uncle is the one who not only took me away and saw to my education, but created and managed the account that will form the dowry which will allow me to marry respectably. Along with my aunt and uncle, Will and all his family have seen to my education and my happiness." She fell silent, staring at her father with a measuring look. Will and Lizzy both stayed silent as well. They knew this had to be Mary's decision. Mr. Bennet waited.

Finally Mary nodded, although without any hint of a smile. "The Bible tells us we need to be forgiving of others and to honor our parents. I would not be properly following the teachings of our faith should I deny you what is, after all, a reasonable request. I will expect to see you and Lydia at Darcy House, Papa, and the first dance at the presentation ball is yours."

Mr. Bennet bowed his head. "Thank you, Mary. We will be there to celebrate your official transition into adulthood. Although at this moment I would say you are unofficially already there as demonstrated by your actions and agreement. Thank you."

Mary and Lizzy excused themselves soon after, leaving Will to make arrangements with Mr. Bennet over his visit to Darcy House. The sisters went out to the garden where they could talk as they walked.

"It really is just a dance, Mary," Lizzy said after they had walked for a time.

"I know that, but as you also know, it is the symbolic _meaning_ of that particular dance that he is after. That is the one typically reserved for the father of the girl being presented. It was different in your case because the ball also celebrated your engagement, so Will _was_ the more appropriate partner for you."

"True. Does it bother you a great deal?"

"I was surprised more than anything. I would not have expected him to take any interest. But Lydia says he is paying her much more attention as time has gone by since Mama's death. I will give him the benefit of the doubt for Lydia's sake, although I still do not see that I will ever have much of a relationship with him."

"Has his request ruined your anticipation of the event?"

"No, Lizzy. I was never anticipating it very much anyway. I know this is expected of me and is meant as a kindness on the part of our more noble relatives by marriage. Lady Catherine misses having Anne to fuss over and, as the next marriageable Bennet daughter, I am to receive that attention. I simply hope they will not all be terribly disappointed if I do not find or accept a match right away. I am not ready to marry."

"Have no fear. No one will force you into any marriage you do not want. Will and I shall see to it. I know Lady Catherine and Lady Matlock can both be a bit overwhelming, but they really do care about us and want what is best."

"I know that. Still, I will call on your support if I feel I am being pressured too much. Are you well, Lizzy? You do not look quite right."

Lizzy nodded, although she did turn and head back towards the house. "I am just a little fatigued. The road yesterday was rougher than I remembered, causing me to ache a bit last night. I did not sleep well. Still, I will be fine. Shall we go back in and visit with Lydia? After all, we are leaving again tomorrow." The two suited their actions to their words and were soon in company with the three girls.

0o0o0

They had deliberately chosen a very sedate dance for the first at Mary's ball. It would not do for Mr. Bennet to strain his heart when dancing with his daughter. He had done well enough when they practiced and both performed well now that the event was finally here. Will and Lizzy joined them, along with several other couples, and it was a pleasant if gentle dance.

Mary's curtsy to the Queen had also gone well. She managed to maintain the elegant bearing Will's aunts had drilled into her and avoided tripping on her train or insulting the great lady. Much as Lizzy had done, Mary grew to hate the gown, with the hoops, feathers and train. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of it as soon as possible after the presentation. It was stored away at Darcy House for some later victim, possibly Lydia or a Gardiner cousin if the styles for court dress did not change too much over time.

Lady Matlock and Lady Catherine arranged the ball to bring in male guests of the correct social level to be a potential match for Mary. They also invited several of their friends at the higher levels so they could begin to spread a good report about Miss Mary Bennet in the Ton. Since Lord Matlock was the host of the affair, Mr. Bennet having so little acquaintance in town, he made the introduction of Mary to the guests much as his father had done for Lizzy and Jane. Both Lady Matlock and Lady Catherine introduced Mary to their friends as their niece by marriage, cementing her place publicly as an accepted member of the extended family.

After the first dance, Mr. Bennet stood to the side and watched as his second and third daughters moved gracefully among the assembled guests. Gardiner came to join him, providing introductions to several of the gentlemen who stood on the sidelines to escape the dance floor while chatting about business or their estates. Some commented on the loveliness of the Bennet daughters, many having seen Jane before, as well as the two then present. Mr. Bennet was able to tell them quite honestly that his late wife, Gardiner's sister, had been a great beauty in her youth and all five of his daughters took after their mother in that way. He was wise enough not to mention any of Mrs. Bennet's other characteristics and accepted condolences on her death with quiet dignity.

As Will and Lizzy moved away from the dance floor after a second dance together, Gardiner asked his brother-in-law, "Have Will or Lizzy given any indication of when they will announce their upcoming event?"

Mr. Bennet knew exactly what he meant. "They have not said a word to me, although I will admit I have spent more time in company with their library this past week than with the two of them. I actually wonder if Lizzy realizes yet. You and I have both seen that look on our wives several times before. This is _their_ first."

"I will have Madeline speak with Lizzy about it tomorrow. If our girl is not aware of her condition, she will prefer speaking with her aunt in case there are questions."

"Yes, I think you are right. I doubt she would appreciate my bringing up any notion of how much she physically resembles her mother at the moment, despite her darker coloring."

Gardiner chuckled. "That kind of comment _would_ put you in definite hot water. Let Madeline do the telling."

0o0o0

As her husband suggested, Mrs. Gardiner did the telling the following day, taking Lizzy completely by surprise. While she had definitely been easily fatigued, Lizzy had not experienced the nausea or dizziness Jane and Caroline had described. She had simply put it down to so much traveling since Christmas and the stress of assisting Mary for her presentation.

"Are you certain, Aunt Madeline?" she asked for the third time. Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her astonished and confused niece.

"Until you feel the quickening, nothing is certain," she explained again, "but I doubt your father and uncle are wrong. They have seen enough expecting women between them to recognize the changed look of your face and the slight glow to your skin and hair. You bear just enough physical resemblance to your mother that your father can see it clearly. The fact that your courses have stopped makes it even more likely. From what you tell me, you will probably deliver your new family member in September or early October. You should feel the quickening any time now."

They continued to discuss what experiences and feelings Lizzy could expect over the next several months, with occasional expressions of continued surprise and doubt from the younger woman. Lizzy did not know why it was so hard for her to believe, but somehow she just could not take it in. Mrs. Gardiner understood, and before she left they also discussed ways for her to break the news to Will.

"He may be just as surprised as you are, although it is just as likely he already suspects and has been waiting for you to say something," Mrs. Gardiner told her.

Lizzy just nodded, trying once again to settle the new knowledge of her condition in her mind.

0o0o0

At the insistence of Lady Matlock and Lady Catherine, Mary attended several events over the next few weeks. She was well-received by the friends of her sponsors and a few young men expressed an interest in knowing her better. Mary was polite, but did not really encourage their interest. Most of them were looking at the connection to the noble families that sponsored her and none appealed enough for her to give up her determination not to marry as of yet.

By this time it was well into May and not only had Lizzy felt the quickening, Caroline's confinement was due at any time. With Mary's consent, they left her to the combined care of Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Gardiner for the remainder of the Season, Lady Matlock having already repaired to Netherfield to await her first grandchild. Will and Lizzy prepared to return to Derbyshire, intending a short visit to Meryton on the way, with Kitty, Georgiana and Lady Catherine in tow.

"It has been many years since I have seen Pemberley," she told them after asking to join the traveling party. "If you do not mind my company I would like to spend time at the house where my sister had so many happy years. It will also allow me the chance to meet Richard's new little one before going on to see Jane and young Charles. Anne and her husband will be at Margate and I doubt they will miss me for a few more months."

As Lizzy expected, Lady Catherine sniffed in disgust at the idea of calling the Bingley heir "Charlie." How long that disgust would hold up once she saw the tiny boy was a matter of speculation for both Lizzy and Will. They thought it would not be too very long before she was calling him Charlie herself. The name just seemed to suit the little mite.

Coincidentally, they arrived at Netherfield at the same time as the midwife, who had been summoned by Lady Matlock and Mrs. Phillips just a little while before. On hearing of their arrival, Caroline immediately requested Lizzy's company in the birthing chamber. Lady Catherine decided that would be quite enough people in the tiny room. She took charge of Kitty and Georgiana while Will joined Richard and his father in the study to wait for the news that all was well.

Lizzy thought Caroline had an easier time of it than Jane had. It was a shorter ordeal, anyway. By dinner time she had delivered a lovely little baby girl with brilliant blue eyes and a wispy covering of curly red-gold hair. After Richard had a chance to visit and exclaim over his daughter, they called in Lady Catherine to meet her new great-niece.

"What is her name?" Was the first question Lady Catherine asked on taking the baby in her arms.

As Will had predicted, they chose a much more traditional name for their daughter than all the silly ones Richard had come up with. Richard looked at Caroline, who nodded permission for him to tell his aunt.

"She is Susanna Louise Fitzwilliam," he said, "taken from my mother's name, Susan, and Louisa, which was Caroline's mother's name as well as her sister's."

"Susanna," Lady Catherine repeated, "that is a lovely name for this little girl." She cuddled the baby to her. Richard was surprised at the soft smile on his aunt's face, but Caroline had expected it. It was some time before Lady Catherine could be convinced to pass her great-niece on to anyone else's care.

Kitty and Georgiana met their new family member the following morning, after things had calmed down a little. After all the experience they had gained from holding Charlie, they felt perfectly comfortable with little Susanna. They looked forward to having their share of time holding and fussing over her with all the other visitors for as long as their stay at Netherfield lasted.

Alex and his wife would be Susanna's godparents, so a week and a half after the birth, The Darcy party decided to make more room at Netherfield for the other guests who were arriving in advance of the baptism and christening, including some of the Bingley relatives from Scarborough. Will felt it was time they headed back to Pemberley. Lizzy wanted to be home before she progressed to the point of being truly uncomfortable and he wanted to be right there with her.

0o0o0

As they were traveling at a speed more pleasing to Lady Catherine, the journey took a day longer than usual. Of course, they also made the habitual stop at Ashby for a night, which turned into two. Lizzy was delighted the final afternoon of their trip when the familiar buildings and streets of Lambton came into view after what seemed a very long day's travel on a hot and dusty road.

"Look, girls, we are almost home," she said softly, hoping to avoid waking Lady Catherine, who dozed in one corner of the carriage. Kitty and Georgiana shifted to look out the windows. Will saw them from his place alongside the carriage. He nodded and smiled, as glad to be near home as Lizzy was. It had been a relatively uneventful trip, even it it was more drawn out than usual to meet Lady Catherine's preferences. He still had a few guards with them when they traveled, but thankfully, they had not been needed. No threats of any kind had come up along the way. They had not been accosted by so much as an angry squirrel, let alone thieves or murderers.

Soon, they had passed the church and were on the narrower road that led to Pemberley's gates. Even the horses seemed to sense the end of the journey was near. They stepped a little higher and faster and the pace of the whole group quickened. It seemed like only a few minutes more before they were winding between the last of the hills that separated them from the park, the formal gardens and the house itself.

Kitty and Georgiana inadvertently woke Lady Catherine with their cheers as the main buildings suddenly came into view. The older woman shook herself a bit, looked out the window to see what had caused their noise, then smiled. There it was – Pemberley.

Lizzy looked out the window at Will on his horse, and they grinned at each other. Finally, they were home.

* * *

 _AN: For all those who have been wondering, yes, there is another shoe. It is a hob-nailed boot, in fact. And it will show up soon - very soon. ;oD_  
 _~Lady Jaeza_


	48. The Circle Closes

**Chapter** **Forty-** **Eight** **–** **The** **C** **ircle** **C** **loses**

The Darcys settled back into their country routines over the first few weeks at Pemberley, despite Lady Catherine's attempts to advise them to manage the estate differently. Will gently, but firmly, informed her they planned to continue doing what had proved successful in the past. Whether that would have been enough was unclear, but fortunately Charles and Jane arrived with little Charlie about that time. They proved an excellent distraction.

At Netherfield, Lady Catherine had been forced to share Susanna with Lady Matlock and Mrs. Phillips as well as all the others who wanted time to hold her. Here she had precedence and could claim Charlie from the others, except Jane of course, any time she wished. It only took a few hours before she declared it was perfectly sensible to call him Charlie as a way of distinguishing him from his father. At least, that was the excuse she claimed and no one saw any reason to contradict her.

Jane and Lizzy spent time together discussing Caroline's lying-in with Susanna. Lizzy gave her sister a full description of the baby girl, as well as some of Richard's doting behavior. They laughed together over the sudden arrival of the Scarborough relatives at Netherfield, although Jane found it hard to credit Caroline's belief that Louisa would not visit. Eventually, they spoke of Lizzy's own expectations.

"Your news is very good, Lizzy," Jane said. "All the same, I am a little sorry you were not able to enjoy more time with just Will before taking on the additional responsibility of motherhood. You are only eighteen, after all. If we had followed the original plans, you and Will would just be celebrating your wedding."

"Honestly, Jane, I am glad Will and I did not have to wait another year. And I do not mind that we are starting a family so soon. Yes, I am young to be a mother, but remember, Mama was only just past her eighteenth birthday when you were born as well. Many women are mothers by this age. We are both fortunate to have large families to help us and enough money to easily support our children."

"I had forgotten Mama was that young. She was out at fifteen, was she not? That was why she thought it was a good age for us as well."

"Yes, Papa reminded me of both things after Aunt Madeline helped me realize the truth of my condition. It took me a while to accept it."

"Is Will pleased? He seems to be."

"He is pleased, thrilled and very frightened all at the same time. His mother had so many problems and, of course, she died right after having Georgiana. He is worried at what might happen to me, although he recognizes I am different and stronger than his mother was at that time. Lady Catherine tried to reassure him by citing her own issues with bearing healthy children. She wanted to make the point that the problems were shared by the Fitzwilliam women, but it just brought out more of Will's fears. I am glad both you and Caroline came through your confinements safely, both for your sakes and because it has eased some of his worry."

"I believe you will be fine, Lizzy. Although before you are through, you will understand all my complaints."

"I am certain I will, Jane," Lizzy chuckled.

0o0o0

Jane had been correct. Even before Lady Catherine returned to Rosings Park in July, Lizzy was starting to feel heavy and awkward. She and Will kept up their morning walks, but she tired easily, so they did not go as far or as fast. In addition, she found her back frequently ached and she occasionally suffered the sensation of burning in her chest after a meal just as Jane had. All the same, Lizzy was looking forward to seeing her son or daughter. She did her best to keep going through the discomfort with as few complaints as possible.

Mary and Mrs. Evans arrived from London a week before Lady Catherine left. With them they brought stories of the remainder of Mary's season, including a proposal she chose to turn down.

"I did my best to discourage him before he ever came to the point, Lizzy," Mary said sadly. "He just would not take my hints. Nor did he wish to accept my refusal. I was glad Mrs. Evans was nearby and upheld me in my choice. We learned later Mr. Yates was deeply in debt. Even my moderate dowry would have been a fine windfall for him, but it would not have lasted long."

"I am glad you had the courage to turn him down, Mary. I would hate to see you bound to someone who did not truly care for you."

"I am not desperate to marry yet. It made me think of poor Charlotte Lucas, though. You know she is twenty-five this year, and I think she is feeling a great deal of pressure to find a husband. I suspect she would have taken Mr. Yates even knowing all he wanted was a dowry."

"I sometimes wish I could have spent more time with her after I first came out. I think we would have been good friends. Our families are close enough that perhaps we can invite her to London some time, maybe next spring. It is hard in Meryton where there are so many women and so few men of marriageable age."

"Caroline told me Charlotte asked if Richard knew of any brother officers who might be in need of a capable and thrifty wife. She does not feel she has much beauty, but practicality can be an asset to trade on as well," Mary said, a little sad at the though.

"I wish her well. Hopefully, Richard does know someone for her. Did you enjoy visiting with Susanna?"

"Yes, she is such a sweet little bundle. Caroline's Bingley relations were all just leaving as we arrived, so I did not have to fight so hard to get a chance to hold her as when they were visiting with Jane and everyone wanted time with Charlie. They really are very pleasant people. I would not mind claiming them as my cousins."

"Speaking of cousins, Will said Mr. Noakes had reported to Richard. Mr. Collins is not in very good health, partly because he spends a great deal of his time drinking. The younger Mr. Collins returned home for a short time. When he returns to school, he still needs to pass his examinations for ordination. Mr. Noakes said it might be a tight squeak for him. Our cousin is apparently either hiding his light under a bushel, or he has no light to hide. While he does not seem to have the vicious streak Mr. Noakes reports in the father, his reputation as an imbecile seems well-earned."

"Oh, Lizzy. That is cruel," Mary said, chuckling despite her reproving tone.

"It was not my assessment, that came from Mr. Noakes," a laughing Lizzy replied.

"Does he suspect any danger for Papa from either of them?" Mary asked.

"Not now. The elder Mr. Collins does not seem the kind to take direct action, especially not if it could be traced back to him. All the same, if something did happen to Papa I know Richard would move quickly to get Lydia out of the way of any trouble."

"It is too bad we did not have a brother. I hate to see Longbourn leaving the Bennets, even if it never really felt like home to me."

"Yes. I understand why an entail was put in place, but it is very hard on the women in the family when no son comes along. I am glad neither Pemberley nor Eddington has an entail on heirs male."

"I suppose that is another thing I must consider when I marry. I would not wish to be under the same pressure Mama was to produce a son."

"I hope I do at some point anyway, even if not with this one, to carry the Darcy family name forward, but I believe Will when he says he will be happy with our child no matter what."

0o0o0

Will was definitely happy on the morning in mid-September when Lizzy's labor ended and the Darcy heir was born. He was so relieved his knees grew weak and he almost fell over when Jane came to tell him he had a son. Once he regained his equilibrium, Will raced to Lizzy's side to see her and the baby.

"He is smaller than Charlie was," Will said as he settled next to her on the bed to wrap an arm around her shoulder while he stroked the back of the tightly swaddled infant.

"I agree now that he is, but he certainly did not feel small earlier," Lizzy said, smiling fondly at the tiny boy.

"Bennet William Darcy, we are very glad to have you here," Will said, "and Lizzy, I am glad you came through it well. I did not want to lose you."

"I am here Will, and I will be fine. Just give me some time to rest and recover."

"Take all the time you need, my love. Ben and I will help you as we can."

"Well then, if you do not mind, I would like to take a nap here with the company of my two Darcy men." She snuggled up against Will's side and was soon asleep in his arms as he gently supported both her and their son.

0o0o0

"Why do you want to go into Lambton so early, Will?" Richard asked in exasperation.

"Just humor me, Richard. Lizzy and I want to take a quiet drive in the gig and then make sure Ben is well-settled before the service starts. With all the family here we need a little time with just the three of us," Will told his cousin.

Lord Matlock, who had been listening to the conversation, shook his head but said nothing. Mr. Bennet, comfortably seated nearby with a book in his hand, smiled. He and Lydia had traveled to Pemberley along with Richard, Caroline and little Susanna. On arrival he found the library and had not been seen without a book since.

"Lizzy is sure to feel happier if you go on your own. We will see you there, Son," he said, looking up at the two younger men. Richard shook his head in imitation of his father, but ceased his arguments.

"I am glad you agree," Will said, giving his father-in-law a broad grin and a wink before leaving the room.

0o0

"Thank you for arranging things so we could get away for a little while, Will," Lizzy said as they drove down the drive towards the gates. "All our aunts have been fussing over us until I was ready to go mad."

"I think Ben is not quite ready for one of your quick walks, so this seemed the next best option."

"Very much. I love having all the family here, but it does get a little crowded at times."

"I was very surprised your father made the effort to come. You have told me how much he dislikes travel."

"He probably would not have made the trip on his own. By joining up with Richard and Caroline he could let your cousin do all the planning work and provide the carriage. All he and Lydia had to do was ride along. All the same, I am pleased he is here."

They fell silent for a time, enjoying the drive. It was beautiful early October morning. Fleecy clouds chased each other across a bright blue sky. As they drove, the air was cool, but without wind enough to make it uncomfortably so. The leaves were turning color and the wooded hillsides glowed in gold and orange.

They passed out through the gate and into the section of the road that twisted among the hills. After taking one of the sharper curves, Will was surprised to see a figure at the edge of the road. He pulled up sharply at the sight of the two pistols the hooded man carried.

"Yes, you should hold up," said a voice that was far too familiar. The figure shook his head slightly and the hood fell back, showing a face disfigured with a broad scar across one cheek.

"George!" Will shouted.

"Good to see you, Fitzy!" the man shouted back. "Toss your reins forward, out of reach. You do not want me to fire _yet_ , do you?"

Will briefly considered whipping up the horse instead, but knew that was stupid and likely to get Lizzy and Ben both killed. He gently tossed the reins away as ordered. As he did, he grimaced in disgust at the situation.

"Do you feel helpless again, Fitzy? Like everything is out of your control? It is, you know. All the control is back where it belongs – with me."

Will looked steadily at the man he hardly recognized as George and felt the weight of failure press in on him again. He had failed to keep up his guard and failed to adequately protect his family. He should have known George was not dead no matter what the sketch and report had implied. Now, he could see in the madman's eyes that he intended to kill them all, no matter what they did. Will's only hope was that the others in the party might catch up with them. Richard and Lord Matlock had planned to leave not long after Will and Lizzy had gone. He wondered if he could keep George talking long enough for them to show up.

"Why, George?" he asked, truly wanting to know.

"Why?" George shouted angrily, both pistols still pointing fixedly at Lizzy and Ben. "I hate you, Fitzy! Is that not enough? I have hated you, brother, from the moment we met. I hated you even more when I realized that you, stupid and honorable though you were, would inherit everything our father had, even though I had done my best to make sure I was his favorite. It became clear I had to get you completely out of the way so I could take it all. Just a few more months and I could have done it! The old man was primed and ready. The forgeries were perfect! He took that letter as yours and paid off everything I asked without question. With just a little more planted evidence and a bit of a push, he would have disowned you and given it all to me as it ought to have been from the start. Then, suddenly, everything changed. You somehow stole him and everything else from me!" George took a step forward and while one pistol remained trained on Lizzy, the other shifted to Will.

"It was that forged letter that did it George," Will said in a conversational tone that belied his fear and nervousness, taking a chance with the subject, despite the danger. He did not challenge George's continued assumption of being his brother, but he did want to keep the conversation going. "You are right. Father believed it and he paid them all off, just like I paid off those other bills you left behind you at Cambridge. But then he decided to lecture me on the letter and my supposed financial irresponsibility."

"He would not believe any defense you made," George cut in. "I trained him from early on to take everything you said as a lie."

"You did," Will said in a seemingly agreeable tone. "I was not even eight years old by the time you had me painted in Father's mind as an incurable liar. Did you think it would not bother me? Did you think I would simply accept it forever?"

"What choice did you have? I had the upper hand. I always have the upper hand. Just like right now." He moved the second pistol back to target Lizzy again. She understood what Will was trying to do and did her best to keep Bennet quiet. She did not want to provide any reason for George to pull the trigger.

"Oh, you did," Will admitted, not quite able to keep the anger out of his tone anymore. "You took and took and took. Every time I turned around you had somehow taken something else from me. My reputation, my allowance, my future, you manipulated your way into them all. But that letter, it was the end for me. Not only was I humiliated by yet another lecture from Father for _your_ misdeeds, but I had just finished using up most of my personal funds to pay off those other debts you put in my name in order to keep Father from finding out about them. I saw the danger from your forgeries. I knew you planned to have him disinherit me and by that time I was perfectly willing to just leave. However, paying off your debts used up everything I meant to live on. I was furious and could see no way out. _That_ is what changed everything."

"What do you mean? I spent years making you furious with no recourse or way out." George truly looked confused by Will's statement.

"Yes, I know. But I had not yet reached the point where I simply _did_ _not_ _care_ what happened next. The day after Father lectured me about that letter I found myself in a position where he was starting to have another go at me. I snapped and finally went at him instead. I was tired of it – your manipulations, his stupidity in believing everything you said, my inability to protect myself from you. I raged at him in a room full of his friends and then I left, intending to leave you all behind and strike out on my own."

George gave a nasty laugh. "I wish I had seen that. You held out far longer than I ever expected. I knew you were stubborn, but you should have hit that point before you ever made it to Cambridge. Still, having you there certainly made it easier for me to take advantage of all the town had to offer. But I do not see how that changed Father's opinion."

"It was unexpected. I had never yelled back before. That gave him pause and then his friends took my part and told him what an idiot he had been to believe you over me for all those years. He did not want to listen – you had him wrapped up tightly – but they wore him down and insisted he find out the truth of that letter. _They_ were the ones who sent him to Cambridge with the two miniatures, to identify the debtor by his face, not his name. _That_ is what gave your plots away and prompted him to cut ties with you."

"Friends! I suppose you mean old man Bingley, that Gardiner fellow and your uncle, the _current_ Earl of Matlock. He was supposed to be in that carriage instead of your grandfather, you know. My foster father should have been there as well. Still, I will take care of them both later. A few lucky accidents will not be hard to arrange. If I play it right I can probably forge my way into inheriting all the Fitzwilliam family funds as well, once I have removed your uncle, Alex and his fancy wife, not to mention Richard with his wife and little brat. God, I hate Richard! I will have to find a way to make him suffer before he goes!" Will could see the rage building in George's eyes, but he had to keep him talking to buy time. He honestly wanted the answers to his questions anyway, distasteful though they might be.

"Why Richard, in particular?" Will asked. "Alex was usually the one who could get you into trouble when we were growing up."

"He will pay for that, but it was Richard and all those men he sent out that caused the problems. They hounded me everywhere I went. I knew they were watching Brixworth, too, and that kept me from making all the use of him I had intended. Brixy was so gullible I could have gotten anything out of him if I had time enough and less interference. I nearly wiped his coffers dry, while all the time he believed I was his good friend and would double his money when I cashed the draught I forged. It was easy to make him believe that _you_ were the one who kept him from getting the payment by bullying Father with the help of your cousins. I expected him to betray me eventually, but he played his part well even when he did. He told you exactly what I wanted so that Richard's men would track me to Naples. Better yet, he managed to get even more money out of that grandmother of his by doing it." George smiled in a way that turned Will's stomach. "I was able to drain his coffers again last week at the same time as I paid him back for betraying me. Brixy walked right into my trap. It is a pity he cannot inherit old lady Leckford's little property anymore, but I may find a way to get it anyway after I have drained Pemberley, Ashby and Matlock."

Will shuddered in disgust and he felt a similar reaction from Lizzy. Bennet began to squirm and snuffle a bit, drawing George's attention. Will spoke quickly to distract him.

"How did you manage it? The report of your death at Naples?"

The nasty smile grew larger. It seemed giving George the chance to boast was the right option.

"Now _that_ was a stroke of _very_ good luck, Fitzy, combined with some careful planning. I have no idea how those men found me in Amsterdam, but I knew if you and Richard were on my track I would have to do something."

"I saw you on a ship leaving Margate," Will put in quickly. "I was on another vessel and could not turn back to have you captured, but I learned where the ship was going."

George's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "So, that was it. I thought I could put you off by playing dead when they shot me, but you just would not let down your guard. With those men looking everywhere, I figured I needed to find cover and make a new plan. You cut off my backup method of escape after the bomb, but I still had another place to lay low and heal. Richard's men were getting too close, though, so I headed to the continent."

"And the good luck?" Will asked. George gave him an evil grin.

"How often do you find someone who looks like he could be your twin brother? That was the luck. Guillaume was perfect. And _so_ gullible! That boy was even better than Brixy. He _believed_ me when I told him I had been stolen away by gypsies as a boy and adopted by a wealthy family who trained my native accent out of me and often refused to let me speak in French, which explained my occasional errors. He _believed_ me when I explained his parents had never mentioned me out of sorrow at my loss. He _believed_ me when I said I had found out my history and had been looking for him, my dear little brother. He even _believed_ I had saved his life when _I_ was the one who shot him in the face to give him a scar just like mine." George's laughter echoed off the hillside. Will thought he might be sick, but controlled himself. He could tell from Lizzy's expression just before she turned her face to Ben, who was resting on her shoulder, that she probably felt the same. George continued without prompting.

"Once he started to heal, the boy thought it was hilarious for us to switch places time and again, pretending to be the same person. He almost could have been my brother the way he took to cards and wenching. We had some good times and we managed to convince the rich boys I gathered around us that there was only one Guillaume Georges. I planted the name and destination with Brixy to draw your men into following us. I knew he would eventually tell you, or Richard's men would find out somehow. I had an eye on _them_ , as well, as Guillaume provided a distraction and a cover for me. I waited until I had everything in place and then led them to that pass. I had already traveled ahead and made my peace with the bandits. When Richard's men got close enough I sprang the trap, sacrificing Guillaume to fool you all and making my place in the group of bandits at the same time with the treasure they were able to retrieve from the corpses. I watched from a nearby hillside as one of Richard's men sketched what was supposed to be my dead face and I laughed." Will had to control the urge to gag again as more strange laughter echoed around him. George had gone insane. There was no doubt of it.

"What brought you back here now?" Will asked as soon as he could manage his reactions.

"Oh, I always meant to come back. Pemberley _is_ mine, after all. I have just been giving you time to to relax and lose your suspicions. All of you believed I was dead, although I was not surprised Richard still has a few men watching out for me. He was always more suspicious than rest of you. I had a little problem with the bandit leader, so I took their spoils and quietly made my way overland to Calais. There are always smugglers making the crossing from there. After I thought I had given you enough time to get settled and forget the danger, I made my way back. Imagine my surprise when I heard about your brat there. You must have had fun getting him. Mrs. Darcy is a pretty piece. I would take a taste of your wife right now, but I haven't the time. I plan to kill you and finally claim what is mine. She and the brat need to go first." Will realized time had run out on him. He thought he heard horses hooves on the road, but not a carriage. He hoped whoever it was would be in time to change the outcome of the situation.

"Let them go, they have done nothing to you," Will begged. He wondered if he could scare his horse into bolting, but without the reins that could result in disaster as well. He prepared to push Lizzy aside, as he saw George smiling while he lined up a shot to take Bennet and Lizzy at once.

A single shot rang out.

George fell to the ground.

This time there was no doubt of his death. He would not rise again, not with a head wound like that.

Will's horse stamped and tried to rear, but was prevented by the harness. Will jumped from the gig and grabbed for the headstall in hopes of calming the animal. Lizzy had let out a yelp at the shot that caused Bennet to wail. She stayed in the seat of the gig now and set about calming him again. As he got the horse under control Will looked to identify the horseman who was now almost upon them.

"You have my thanks, Mr. Anderson. That was a providential shot," Will said. He realized Abraham Wickham was riding close behind his neighbor. The steward looked both shocked and concerned as he dismounted.

"Are you well, Mr. Darcy? Mrs. Darcy? I thought I would head to the church a little early and noticed Mr. Anderson armed with the rifle and riding quickly this way. I came up behind him just in time to see what happened."

"I am sorry, Mr. Wickham," Anderson said with far more deference towards the steward than Will would have expected. Suddenly he realized that had always been the way between the two men on the rare occasions he saw them in company together. He almost missed the rest of what his neighbor was saying.

"...I saw him riding this way and had a feeling I knew what he was up to. It all looked very familiar. That is why I armed myself and rushed to follow. I had to take the shot, sir. I could see no other way to save them."

"I understand, Mr. Anderson. As you well know, I have been in exactly the same position myself," Abraham Wickham said, looking sadly at the body of his son. "It had to be. You saved us the shame of a public trial and the gallows."

Will had his horse under control by now. He picked up the reins and held them in one hand while he kept the other on the breast collar to keep the horse steady. He then turned to the men who had pulled their horses to a stop close by.

"What is it that Mr. Anderson would know about this situation?" Will asked his steward.

"He knows that I have faced the choice of killing a man to save the lives of others. He was there and saw it," Wickham said softly. He looked to Anderson, nodding as if to prompt him to speak.

"Mr. Darcy, did your father ever tell you what happened the day you were baptized?" Anderson asked when he realized the older man meant for him to tell the story.

"A few years ago he told me that Mr. Wickham saved his life, my mother's and mine on that day, but he never gave me any more details than that. All I know is that was why he became George's godfather – out of gratitude for our lives." He looked to Mr. Wickham again, but the steward had turned away and was sadly examining the body of his son.

Mr. Anderson continued, "Mr. Wickham saved you and your family from being shot by _my_ father just a few yards from here as the three of you were on your way home from the church. My brothers and I were with him, although we thought at the time your father was in the wrong and our father only intended to scare him to gain his rights. We did not know our father had just come from threatening his revenge for an imagined wrong outside the churchyard and was deadly serious about killing you all. Fortunately for all of us, Mr. Wickham arrived in time, although he had to shoot my father to prevent him from harming you, much as I had to shoot his son just now. That is why I know about the choice he had to make."

"Neither my father nor Mr. Wickham ever mentioned the incident," Will told him, wondering where the conversation was leading. Bennet started to fuss again and Lizzy began to sing softly as she patted his back. Mr. Anderson regarded the infant with a soft smile.

"I am actually not surprised by that. Your father did his best to keep the entire incident quiet so my family and I did not suffer from it. Your father taught us what a _true_ gentleman is, Mr. Darcy. I remember sitting on my horse with my hands tied as Mr. Wickham led us back to our house to await the magistrate. It had just sunk in that I had followed my father into a situation that could result in my brothers and me being hanged for attempted murder. I was _scared_ , Mr. Darcy, not just for me but for the future of my entire family including my mother and little sister. We arrived at the house, fortunately without attracting my mother's notice. Mr. Wickham and your father's footman helped us off the horses and sat us down in the barn next to where they dumped our father's body. We waited for the magistrate and the place seemed to close in on me."

He stopped and took a few deep breaths, overcome for a moment by the memory. Mr. Wickham turned away from George and looked on quietly. He had a good idea of where the story was headed. Even Bennet remained quiet while Lizzy continued to gently stroke his back, although she had stopped singing to hear the story.

"Your father arrived first," Anderson finally continued. "When the magistrate came, your father argued for leniency. In fact, he refused to allow any charges to be made against the three of us. He insisted we were only following our father's orders, which was true, and that we intended and suspected no real harm would come to him, which was also true, although knowing our father we should have known better. He argued that our mother did not deserve the ruin that would fall on her and our sister if we were punished for our father's misdeeds. Mr. Wickham backed him up and eventually the magistrate agreed. No mention of our presence at the scene was even to be made. The magistrate reported our father was shot while in commission of a crime and Mr. Wickham was rightly exonerated of any blame for my father's death."

"I am glad of that," Lizzy said softly. "That _was_ the act of a gentleman and the man I remember as being my kind and dear friend."

Anderson nodded. "He did even more, Mrs. Darcy. He spent hours searching the Darcy records until he found proof one of my ancestors had legally purchased the lands that were at the root of my father's quarrel with him, which meant we were able to keep our estate intact. I was only eighteen at the time and knew little about how to manage the land. He, Mr. Wickham and our nearest neighbor, Mr. Sheffield, took Tom, Stan and me under their wing and taught us how to do things right so we could support ourselves, our mother and our sister. That I have a good family and a prosperous estate now is all because of how Mr. Darcy handled things then. I will always be grateful."

Lizzy wiped a tear from her eye with her free hand. Will understood. Despite all the ways his father had failed him, his intentions had always been good. In a similar situation Will hoped he would have done as well as his father did towards Mr. Anderson and his family.

Mr. Anderson turned to Wickham. "Mr. Wickham, please believe me, if I had seen any other way to protect the Darcy family I would have taken it. I will always hold you in the highest respect."

Wickham nodded sadly. "I believe you, Mr. Anderson. Unfortunately, my son had the same darkness in him your father had. You took the only way you could and I think it was for the best. He was already destined for the gallows, even before the senior Mr. Darcy, the Earl of Matlock and the senior Mr. Bingley died by his hand in London. I wish he could have been stopped long before then."

"Would you like us to delay the baptism service?" Will asked his steward. "Although I have never been fond of George, I have always liked and respected you, Wickham. I would not wish to do anything that might be construed as dishonoring you."

"No, Mr. Darcy. Please continue as planned. I will not have another important moment in your life disrupted due to George."

"I will help Mr. Wickham here," Anderson told them. "Between us we can take care of all that needs doing. We will speak with the magistrate and let him know he can confirm details with you later. Celebrate the life of your son without regret, sir."

"I thank you both," Will said. "We will go on then. Let me know later if you require anything. If the others in our party arrive here before you have moved the body, please let them know we are unharmed and continuing as planned."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy." Wickham said. "This is a holy day and a happy day, sir. Try to leave these unpleasant moments behind and celebrate it as it deserves."

"Remember the past only as it brings you pleasure?" Lizzy asked.

"Something like that, Mrs. Darcy. Good day to you."

Will thanked his steward and Mr. Anderson again as he moved to climb back into the gig with Lizzy. They might not arrive at the church as early as they had planned, but they would arrive safe and whole. He knew he would spend much of his time there, and frequently in the future as well, giving thanks to his Lord for sparing those he loved and ending George's threats. While his father went too far in his patronage and belief in George, Will finally understood that deep gratitude that had prompted his father's actions. While he would not behave in the same fashion, even if the opportunity arose, he knew his gratitude towards Mr. Anderson could never be fully repaid.

As Mr. Anderson dismounted and discussed with Wickhman the need for finding where George had hidden his horse and using it to transport the body away, Will settled into his seat on the gig. Holding the reins with his left hand, he gently stroked the back of Bennet's head with his right.

"Are you well, Lizzy?" he asked.

"I am still scared and shaking," she said, "but I am well. I am so glad you managed to keep him talking long enough for help to arrive."

"I was expecting, well, hoping really, that someone from our party would arrive if I could keep him occupied long enough. I also needed to hear how he had managed to escape from us. I am glad he was willing to talk. He always did like to boast when he thought he would not be caught."

"Do you think he killed Lord Brixworth before he came here?" she asked.

"That is what it sounded like. I suppose we will find out eventually." Will sighed heavily, then signaled for the horse to walk on. The gig had just started rolling when they heard the sound of a carriage coming around the turn behind them. Will and Lizzy looked at each other and both began to laugh quietly, with both humor and a remnant of that shaky fearful feeling from the stress of the situation.

"They certainly took longer than I expected," Will said as he pulled the horse back to a stop. They turned and waited for the carriage to catch up. It seemed they would be even later arriving at the church today. As long as they all arrived safely it did not really matter. He offered another silent prayer of thanks even as the coachman pulled the carriage to a stop right behind them. Will could hear another carriage coming down the road as well.

Mr. Wickham pulled off his coat and threw it over the ruins of George's head, knowing there would be women and girls in the party. Then he and Mr. Anderson turned to face the questions that would come. Will hoped he could convince the family to defer their questions until later. As Mr. Wickham and Mr. Anderson had said, now was the time to celebrate life, not worry about death.


	49. Reactions and Resolution

**Chapter Forty-Nine – Reactions and Resolution**

Richard and Alex, who were both riding alongside the carriages containing the other family members, brought their horses up beside the gig. They were talking over each other as they asked Will why he was stopped and what Mr. Wickham and Mr. Anderson were doing there. The third family carriage pulled to a stop at the end of what was now a line and a number of heads poked out from the windows as everyone tried to see what had happened. Shaking his head in amusement at the scene, Will got out of the gig and took hold of the horse's breast collar again to help keep the beast settled. Then he shouted.

"Please, calm down, everyone! We ran into a problem this morning, but it is resolved. Mr. Wickham and Mr. Anderson are going to take care of the details so we can be on time for the church service. I promise you a full explanation when we get back to Pemberley. Stay in the carriages so we can move along."

With some grumbling and protests, particularly from Lady Catherine, the various family members withdrew their heads and the drivers prepared to drive on. Richard, however, was not satisfied. He pointed to the covered body.

"Who was he?" Richard demanded.

"George," Will answered simply.

"But...George is dead!"

"He is now," Will replied with what was nearly a chuckle. In some ways, Richard was very predictable. In fact, Will was almost certain what would happen next. He was right.

Richard started to dismount as he said. "I need to investigate this."

"Stay on the horse, Richard," Will told him firmly and Alex moved his horse close to the left side of his brother's to make dismounting more difficult.

"But we need to be sure," Richard protested.

"I am sure," Will said firmly. "I had a lengthy conversation with him. Now, what we need to do is leave if we are to get to the church on time for the service. You are to be Ben's godfather, Richard. You need to join us. There is nothing more you can learn here and no investigation that is appropriate at this time. Just be patient and I will explain it all later."

"But..." Richard started.

Alex cut him off. "No, Richard. Listen to Will. You will get your answers later."

"I just need to see for myself."

"I understand that, Richard," Will answered. "I really do. However, to do that, you will have to pull back the coat and what is left of his head is not a sight I want any of the ladies in our family to see. This time, you have to trust me, Richard. It was George. Now, it is time to go."

Richard was clearly not happy, but he settled into his saddle as Will climbed back up into the gig. With a flick of his reins, Will started the procession moving in the direction of Lambton and the church.

"How is Ben?" he asked Lizzy once they were underway and he was sure everyone was following. He had half-expected Richard to drop back and check the body anyway. It seemed Alex had the same thought, for he was sticking very close to his brother.

"He is fine for now. I hope he stays this calm through the service." She shifted Ben against her shoulder a bit, slowly stroking his back.

"Oh, I doubt he will. I expect a good bit of crying and fussing from him then. After all, he was quiet when it counted. You did a good job keeping him calm earlier. I was afraid if he started crying George would shoot just to shut him up."

"I feared the same. I could have cheered when Mr. Anderson and Mr. Wickham arrived on the scene."

"Yes, it was both a shock and a relief. That gunshot nearly stopped my heart. I am so very grateful that you and Ben are safe. Without a doubt, I understand my father's intense reactions much more now."

"It is strange, is not," she said, "that the actions he took to reward the man who saved you caused so much pain and suffering, but the kindness he showed to the sons of his assailant ended up being what saved us. I think it is our reminder to simply offer kindness when we can, as you did with the boys who attacked the carriage last year. It may never affect us personally as this did, but that simple choice changed the destinies of not just the five boys, but their families and community as well. Your father's choice to protect and guide Mr. Anderson and his brothers saved their family, gave us a good neighbor and, in the end, saved our lives."

"Well, it is time we go give thanks." Will flicked the reins again and prompted the horse to move a little faster. Soon the steeple of the church came into view up ahead.

0o0o0

"I still find it incredible that he managed to survive the attack in Naples," Richard said when Will had finished reciting the details of his conversation with George to the group assembled in the sitting room.

"There was no doubt I was talking to George and, according to him, he _orchestrated_ the attack in Naples," Will said firmly.

"I am not disputing his identity. I am just amazed at what he got away with," Richard replied.

"How strange that he would somehow find a man who could pass as his twin," Jane said from her place on the sofa she shared with Caroline. The two women were holding each other's children as they listened to Will's explanation and the discussion of it.

"And look how he treated his twin," Caroline said. "He shot him in the face and led him into first debauchery and then death."

"That sounds exactly the sort of thing George would do," said Charles. "Even his so-called friends had to be wary of him."

"You have not explained how Mr. Anderson arrived on the scene so fortuitously, and armed as well," Lady Catherine broke in.

Will intended to keep Mr. Anderson's story in confidence as his father had done. There was no need to stir up old scandals. "He saw George heading to the hilly portion of the road and recognized him. Knowing there was likely to be trouble, Mr. Anderson armed himself and followed as quickly as he could. Mr. Wickham saw Mr. Anderson making haste to the spot, realized he was armed and followed, expecting there might be some trouble.

"I seem to remember Anderson being the name of that man who tried to attack George and Anne after Fitzwilliam's baptism," Lady Catherine continued.

"That is correct," Lord Matlock said, "but that was the father of the man who is now Will's neighbor. From all I have heard, the son is nothing like him."

"Mr. Anderson is a good man and a good neighbor," Will told them. "I am very grateful for his assistance today. Had he arrived even a minute later it might have been too late." Lizzy nodded in agreement. Although she had been able to remain calm at the time, as Will recounted the story she had begun to feel somewhat shaky. She knew very well how close they had come to disaster.

"How did Mr. Anderson know where to go if he had to stop to get his rifle before he followed George Wickham?" Kitty asked.

"He knew about the attack on my parents so many years ago and guessed that George was headed for the same spot. It is the point on the road to Lambton that is most suited for an ambush from either direction. You have that short stretch of road that is hidden between two curves of the hill, which is also thickly wooded almost down to the edge of the road."

"Yes, that is where I would plan an ambush," Richard added. "It is the place where you are best able to surprise a traveler. I am certain Mr. Anderson knows the spot well since it is after the point where the main drive from his estate meets up with the road on the way to Lambton."

"Mr. Anderson and Mr. Wickham will not be in any trouble with the magistrate, will they?" Georgiana asked.

"No," Will replied, "The magistrate will probably want to speak with me later to hear my part of the story, but George's misdeeds are well-known in this neighborhood. The magistrate is more likely to reward Mr. Anderson than cause him any trouble. I am sorry for Mr. Wickham, though. I know he disowned George two years ago, but that would not make it any less disturbing that he must now bury his son. At least he held no grudge against Mr. Anderson for saving us with that shot. He knew if George was captured he was headed for the gallows anyway."

"From what you told us of the conversation with George, it sounds as if he may have killed Lord Brixworth before coming to Pemberley," Alex spoke up.

"I suspect he did. It also sounds as if he may have robbed his former collaborator at the same time. I think we need to trace his steps back and see if we can find where he hid the funds. In addition, he indicated he had taken a good amount from the bandits and he might have still had funds left over from what he took from Brixworth and Father before," suggested Will.

"I will take on that task," Richard volunteered.

"I will write to Lady Leckford," Lizzy said. "I believe once we find out if her grandson is dead and how much George stole from him, those funds should go back to her. After all, she is the one who provided the money to Lord Brixworth in the first place." There was a general nod of assent.

"What about the rest of it, assuming we find his stash?" Richard asked.

We know who many of George's victims were in this neighborhood and the Runners should have records of more from the earlier investigations. If we find his funds and there is anything left after making restitution to Lady Leckford, then it should go to satisfy the claims of as many of his other victims as possible." This was also accepted as a reasonable solution.

"How would he know you would be on your own going to the church today?" Lydia asked.

"I suspect he has been watching the house and probably saw us leave in the gig. This was the first time Lizzy and I have been out of the house on our own all week since we have been entertaining guests. In fact that was why we were on our own, if you remember. He saw his chance and he took it. Mr. Anderson saw George riding over the boundary from our land to his, heading to the point on the road where he accosted us, which shows he must have already been on Pemberley grounds. I would guess George camped somewhere on our grounds, since I doubt anyone who might recognize him would offer him lodging in this neighborhood."

"If they did, I will find out and have something to say to them," Richard promised. "Everyone in this vicinity should know he was dangerous. His own father would not help him, no one else should have been willing to do so either. I can think of several places he might have been hiding to watch the house. If I can find traces of him they will lead me back on his track."

"Why did he hate you so much, Will?" Mr. Bennet asked. He sat in a corner happily holding Bennet, who had fallen asleep a short time before. All the fussing the infant had done through the service must have tired him out.

"At the end, I think it was just a habit of thought that fueled his insanity, although it was clear he also truly still believed he was my father's natural son. He has always been jealous of my place as firstborn and legitimate heir and he blamed me because he was not. From his reactions during our conversation, nothing was left in his mind but the need for revenge against anyone he imagined had offended him."

"George was always an unpleasant sneak as a child, but the older he became the more evil he seemed," Alex added.

"I always thought he was evil," Charles said. "I just did not know how much so."

"No one really expected him to go to the lengths he did," said Lord Matlock. "I have often wondered if there was something I could have done differently, but there was never enough proof to convict the boy in George Darcy's eyes. As long as he supported and defended George Wickham nothing anyone else said made a difference. The break between them came too late to fix things, although I am glad your relationship with your father improved after that, Will, for as long as you had together."

"I truly appreciated the opportunity to reconcile with him even if the time we had after that was brief. There is no way we can change the past, Uncle. You did what you could and I always felt I had your support. It will be a great relief to know we are safe from George going forward. In the end, today is a day for gratitude and celebration. Thank you all for being here to celebrate with us."

Will looked around and caught the eye of each person in the room, thanking them individually with a nod and a smile. It was his turn to be a father now. He hoped that with the support and love of the people in that room he would find a way to be a _good_ father. It was his intent, with help from Lizzy, to raise Bennet to be a happy, honest and upright man, one who would do good deeds with thought and foresight so they would be blessings to all involved.

~o~o~

* * *

 _AN: Here we are, finally at the end. We will have an epilogue tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has accompanied me on this journey.  
_


	50. Epilogue

**Chapter** **F** **if** **ty** **–** **Epilogue**

The story of George's attack came up several times over the remainder of the extended family's visit to Pemberley, but eventually they all came to terms with it and, except for Richard, let the matter rest before the visit was at an end. They generally continued to take a contingent of guards when traveling outside their immediate neighborhoods, but they allowed most of the other security measures to lapse now that the threat was removed. Their children were able to grow up without the constant fear of attack that had haunted their elders in the years since the break between George and Will's father.

~o~

The dowager Lady Leckford responded quickly to Lizzy's carefully worded letter. She confirmed her grandson had recently died in an apparent riding accident. She explained she had been suspicious of the circumstances, especially when she visited his home and learned that all the money in his safe and several valuable items were gone. While knowing the truth of the matter did not lessen her sorrow, she said it was somewhat easier to bear knowing the culprit had also paid the final price. She told Lizzy that Richard or his designated agents would have the full cooperation of her grandson's staff and tenants in any investigation he chose to make.

Lady Leckford remained in contact with Lizzy for the rest of her days and even made several visits to Pemberley over the years. She enjoyed treating Bennet, his cousins and the younger siblings who eventually joined him in the Darcy family, like substitute great-grandchildren. The youngsters returned her attention with equal affection, probably more than she received from the cousin of Lord Brixworth who took over his title and estate and eventually inherited her property. If there was very little money from her accounts to go with that estate, it could be accounted for by the many gifts and treats she always brought when she visited with the Darcy children and their families.

~o~

The day after Ben's baptism, Richard went out in search of George's hiding place. He knew Pemberley well enough from the visits in his youth to have a good idea of where to look. Before the day was up, he found it - a deserted shed on the edge of one of the tenant farms. Suspecting George would carry some of his funds with him, Richard searched the building and the area around it thoroughly. Under a rock balanced oddly on a large board was a freshly-dug hole in which sat a pair of saddle bags. In the saddle bags Richard found some spare clothes, a large number of banknotes and, better yet, a receipt of deposit from a bank near Dover. It might not be all of George's cache of stolen funds, but it was a good start.

After Richard and Caroline returned to Netherfield, he detailed the remainder of the men he kept on the alert for George to shift their efforts to tracking his path from Dover to Pemberley. With the bank as a starting point and the distinctive scarring to George's face that gained the notice of witnesses, they were eventually able to track his path and find the places he had deposited his ill-gotten wealth. As Lizzy had suggested, after what was stolen from Lord Brixworth was returned to Lady Leckford, the remainder went to compensate as many of his known victims as possible.

Once the investigations were complete, Mr. Bennet joked that the only down side to finally having a resolution to the problems went to the many former soldiers Richard had employed on the work. The few true beneficiaries of George's perfidy were all now out of a job. Richard allowed Mr. Bennet some time to laugh over his joke and then passed on the news that every one of the men now had other work and three of them had been accepted by the Bow Street Runners based on the job they had done for Richard. Mr. Bennet continued to laugh. He had hardly expected Richard would have simply dropped the men now that their original work was done. It was likely he had pulled some strings and called in favors to keep them all employed. Richard never admitted to it, but Mr. Bennet was correct.

~o~

Just after Christmas the year Bennet Darcy was born, Richard received word from Mr. Noakes regarding the elder Mr. Collins. Mr. Bennet's heir presumptive, under the influence of a little too much liquid Christmas cheer, had tripped and fallen into a snow-filled ditch on his way home from the public house. The knock he apparently received on the head probably would not have killed him had the weather been warmer, but added to the cold of the winter night and the disorientation of his senses from the alcohol, it sealed his doom.

The younger Mr. Collins had managed to pass the examination for his ordination by the skin of his teeth and some excessive generosity on the part of the bishop who tested him. According to Mr. Noakes, he returned to the village just long enough to remove his belongings from the house his father had lived in as a tenant farmer before making his way to his first posting as a curate in a rather poor and out of the way parish. No one really feared any danger from him, aside from the potential to be bored to death if they were ever forced to listen to one of his sermons. He certainly never impressed anyone with his ability enough to rise beyond the position of curate during the remainder of his life.

Somehow, despite his poverty and personality defects, he found a wife who was willing to accept even the tenuous security he could offer rather than face starvation on her own. She gave him a son who, fortunately, took primarily after his mother. When Mr. Collins expired of pneumonia four years after their marriage, she contacted Mr. Bennet. As her son, William Collins, Jr. was now the heir presumptive of Longbourn, she suggested it was hardly politic of Mr. Bennet to allow the boy to starve for lack of a father to support him. She wrote well and Mr. Bennet saw both the justice and the potential in her request. Lydia had come out with her sisters the year before and was often visiting with one or another of the older girls or Will's aunts, leaving him rather lonely. He wrote to Mrs. Collins and invited her stay at Longbourn for a time. She turned out to be a woman of sense and educatio, who took on the running of the house and left Mr. Bennet free to tend his books or his grandchildren in peace. By the time Lydia married, Mrs. Collins and her son had become permanent residents of the estate. Young William was educated by Mr. Bennet and had the frequent company of Richard's children as well as regular visits with all Mr. Bennet's grandchildren. He grew up to be a decent man and a good master of Longbourn when his time finally came to take over the estate. He had a long wait, for despite his poor health, Mr. Bennet lived for many years and William was in his late twenties before he inheritied, although he had been running the estate since he reached his majority.

~o~

Mr. Noakes stayed on in the village where the elder Mr. Collins had lived. He had been a junior officer under Richard's command before injury had forced him into retirement. When he sold his commission and combined it with his savings and the stipend Richard had offered him (paid for by Will, of course), Mr. Noakes had been able to purchase a small freehold farm there. When Richard suggested he might be in want of a thrifty and practical wife, Mr. Noakes was amenable to the idea. Charlotte Noakes, nee Lucas, proved to be exactly what he needed. They went on to happily raise a small family on their well-managed little farm. Lady Lucas reported that her daughter was quite content with her situation.

~o~

Mary eventually found a match to her liking, but it did not happen until the year Kitty, Georgiana and Lydia were all presented together under the sponsorship of Will's three aunts. While the newly presented young ladies were dancing the night away at their ball, Mary spent much of her time at the side of the room conversing with a young clergyman who had just been introduced to her. Mr. Prescott was the third son of a northern earl and held a valuable family living which would enable him to properly support a wife. While Mary's dowry would be welcome, he would have pursued her had she no dowry at all. By the end of the season they were engaged and the marriage took place only a month after that. Mr. Bennet gave the bride away, with Mary's full agreement. They were still not close, but she had seen the efforts he had taken with Lydia and saw no reason to deny him the honor.

Mr. and Mrs. Prescott settled into their parsonage, to tend their parishioners with kindness and dedication. Eventually, they were joined by two children, a girl and a boy. As they grew, both children spent time with all their cousins at the various estates and were doted on by the various aunts and uncles, great-aunts and other assorted relatives including all those on Mr. Prescott's side.

~o~

Kitty, Lydia and Georgiana also took their time finding husbands, although all three received several offers or expressions of interest. Like Mary, they decided to wait for a match based on mutual respect instead of wealth and position. It took a few seasons, five in Lydia's case as she was very picky, but eventually they made the matches for which they had wished. They settled down with their husbands and added several children to the growing brood.

No child in that extended family ever had reason to feel isolated or alone. Even the single son Anne and her husband produced always considered himself a part of that large group. They supported each other at school and the boys kept each other out of trouble at Cambridge and later watched over their sisters and cousins as they came out in society. All of them, girls and boys, knew the love of their parents and a whole village of extended relatives. There were sorrows and joys, gains and losses, but through it all they were together. Above all, they learned the lessons of good deeds done poorly and kindnesses done without thought of reward that could bring rewards unplanned for. Each of them strove to make their good deeds count for good in the world.


End file.
